


Szeretni a zsarnokot

by Pamacska



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 103,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamacska/pseuds/Pamacska
Summary: Oderint dum metuant - gyűlöljenek bár, csak féljenek. A klónháborúk idején játszódó AU.Fordítás, azeredeti műszerzője Emerald-Leaves.





	1. Előkészületek

Kriff.  
Padmé Amidala általában nem szokott káromkodni, de a jelenlegi helyzetben kétségkívül elfogadhatónak minősült a dolog. Fáradt volt, félt és nem tehetett semmit; elkapták, nem volt többé kiút. Ki kellett terítenie a lapjait, és veszített. A Birodalom átlátott a blöffjein és eljött a zsetonjaiért, Padménak azonban nem volt semmije, amit odaadhatott volna, csak a számára legkedvesebb dolgok.  
Rögtön lábra kecmergett, és kezébe vette a személyes padját. Törölni kezdte az információkat, amelyek gyanúba keverhették, még akkor is folytatta, mikor a rohamosztagosok megközelítették a lakóépületet. Mindent meg kellett semmisítenie, minden fájlt, minden levelet. Miután végzett, földhöz vágta a padot, és rátaposott a maradványokra, aztán belesöpörte őket egy dobozba, amit az ágya alatt tartott; a használhatatlanná vált elektronikus eszközöket tartotta benne, mielőtt kivitte volna az újrahasznosítóba.  
Miközben rendbe szedte magát és a lakást is, Padmé agyába egyre csak tolultak a lehetőségek, hogy mit mondhatna. Mivel magas rangú személy volt, elég sok mindent elferdíthetett volna… legalább egy kis ideig, eddig azonban nem úgy ismerte meg a birodalmiakat, mint akik hallgatnak az észérvekre. Ha az árulásnak akár a legkisebb jelét is tapasztalták, olyan gyorsan elítélték és elhallgattatták az embert, hogy nem volt idő fellebbezésre, és senki nem segíthetett vagy avatkozhatott közbe. Legtöbb esetben még csak tárgyalásra sem került sor. Ha valaki a Birodalom szorításába került, csakis a legrosszabbra számíthatott.  
Padmé hallotta, ahogy a rohamosztagosok megközelítik a lakását, úgyhogy leült a kanapéra, és kezébe vette a padot, amin dolgozni szokott. Az ajtó felé fordult, és meglepetéssel vegyült rémületet erőltetett az arcára, mikor a katonák betörték az ajtót. Természetesen filmre vették a reakcióját, és bármi, amit tett vagy épp nem tett meg felhasználható volt ellenne a bíróságon… Nem mintha a bíróság döntése igazságos lett volna, már ha egyáltalán szándékoztak bajlódni vele. Csak műsor volt az egész, pont, mint a szenátus esetében.  
Mikor a rohamosztagosok végül betörték az ajtót, Padmé arcára kiült a teljesen őszintének ható sokk, és felállt a kanapéról.  
\- Mi ez? – kérdezte pár másodperc várakozás után. – Mit keresnek itt?  
Katonák özönlöttek a lakásba, és magasra emelt sugárfegyverekkel kutatták át a helyiségeket, hátha bárki mást találnak odabenn. Szerencsére aznap senki nem volt ott.  
\- Parancsot kaptunk a letartóztatására, szenátor – mondta a kapitány nyersen, kezében bilinccsel.  
\- Letartóztatnak?! – kérdezte Padmé rémült hitetlenkedést színlelve. – Mivel vádolnak?  
\- Árulás – válaszolta a férfi egyszerűen. – Kérem, forduljon meg.  
\- De nem csináltam semmit! – Muszáj volt legalább kicsit ellenkeznie, hiszen nem lett volna túl életszerű, ha rögtön megadja magát.  
\- Kérem, forduljon meg – ismételte a parancsnok, ezúttal kevésbé türelmesen. – Ki fogjuk hallgatni önt.  
\- De miért? – csattant fel Padmé összeszűkült szemmel. – Nem csináltam semmit. Mivel vádolnak, ami alapján áruló lennék?  
\- Nincs engedélyem kiadni ezt az információt – jelentette ki a férfi.  
\- Minden tiszta, parancsnok – kiáltotta egy rohamosztagos a hálószobából.  
\- Jöjjön velem, szenátor. Ha továbbra is ellenáll, el fogom kábítani.  
Padmé mérlegelte a helyzetet. Tudta, hogy mindenképp egy cellában fog kikötni, de mi a kevésbé gyanús? Ha ösztönösen harcol, mikor meglepetésszerűen ütöttek rajta – és azt kellett hinniük, hogy meglepetésszerűen ütöttek rajta – vagy ha megadja magát? Azokra az emberekre gondolt, akiket veszélybe sodor, ha rosszul dönt.  
\- Rendben – sziszegte, és megfordult, hátra téve a kezeit. – De nevetséges az egész! Ha ezt megtudja a…  
\- Parancsnok! – Egy másik rohamosztagos vágott a nő szavába. – Találtunk egy dobozt, tele törött elektronikus eszközökkel.  
\- Mifélékkel? – kérdezte a parancsnok, miközben megbilincselte Padmét.  
\- Egy törött pad, néhány régi holocom, és egy pár darab egy droidból.  
\- Az a szemetesem – forgatta a szemét Padmé, dühösen meredve az érzéketlen fehér sisakosokra. – Mióta számít árulásnak kidobni a szemetet?  
A rohamosztagosok nem válaszoltak, csak magukkal vitték őt a dobozzal, és régi jelentésekkel együtt. Padmé kicsit aggódott, de mindent megtett, hogy kitörölje az összes bizonyítékot azzal kapcsolatban, hogy a Lázadók közé tartozik. Ahhoz, hogy bármi információt ki tudjanak nyerni a padjából, legalábbis egy zsenit kellett volna alkalmazniuk nem kevés szabadidővel, és így is egy vagy akár több évbe került volna az egész; annyi idő alatt a Birodalom elveszítené a türelmét és az érdeklődését is. És egyébként is, mindenkinek volt egy szemetese tele régi technológiával, ebben semmi gyanús nem volt, főleg, hogy több másik dobozt is tartott az ágya alatt.  
Padmé tudta, hogy benéznek majd az ágy alá, és a rohamosztagosok is tudták, hogy tudja, hogy megnézik. Olyan ártatlannak kellett tűnnie, amennyire csak lehetséges volt anélkül, hogy gyanúsnak látszódjon. Ha nem ok nélkül akarták letartóztatni, nehéz dolguk volt, hiszen jó ürügyet kellett találniuk. A galaxis Amidala szenátor, az emberiség bajnoka és a Naboo egykori királynője mellett állt, és az újonnan alakult Birodalom nem engedhetett meg magának semmi hibát, főleg, ha valaki olyan állt a középpontban, akit annyira szerettek, mint Padmé.  
Az út a kihallgatóközpontig hosszú és csendes volt. A nőnek komoly erőfeszítésébe telt, hogy dühösnek látsszon, és ne mutassa ki, mennyire ideges. Ahogy várható volt, feszegette a bilincsét, és gyilkos pillantásokat küldött a rohamosztagosok felé, akik hátul utaztak vele; nem mintha reagáltak volna rá, de egy kicsit jobban érezte magát tőle.  
Mikor eljött a kihallgatás ideje, Padmé kiabált velük, és követelte, hogy hívhassa az ügyvédjét. Elvileg diplomáciai mentességet élvezett, vagy legalábbis a Birodalom megalapítása előtt így lett volna, mikor azonban emlékeztette erre a kihallgatóit, rájött, hogy az ilyesmi valószínűleg nem létezik többé. Legalábbis számára nem, de szerencsére olyan egy órával a kihallgatás kezdete után megunták az egészet, mert elvitték egy cellába. Ahogy egyedül maradt, Padmé kiabált még egy kicsit az őrökkel, aztán sóhajtva lerogyott az ágyra. Micsoda nap!  
Most, hogy egyedül maradt, volt ideje gondolkodni. Tisztában volt vele, hogy kamerák figyelik minden mozdulatát, mégsem titkolta, mennyire belefáradt az egészbe. Nem volt mit rejtegetnie… legalábbis amennyire ők tudták. Padmé lefeküdt, és a plafont kezdte bámulni azon gondolkodva, mi fog vele történni, vagy mi lesz a lázadókkal. Az üzenet, amit tőlük kapott, csak ennyit tartalmazott: „Tudják. Eljönnek önért.”  
De mégis hogy értették? Mennyit tudtak a birodalmiak? Nyilván nem sokat, ha vették a fáradságot, hogy kikérdezzék, és nem csak egyszerűen halálra ítélték. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy amennyit tudtak, az nem volt elég ehhez, és ezért még egy ideig élve kellett őt tartaniuk.  
Vajon meg fogják kínozni? Erre nem gondolt, a lehetőség azonban megrémítette. De természetesen nem törhetett meg, vagy legalábbis meg kellett próbálnia kitartani. Akármennyire gyűlölte az Uralkodót, Padmé akkor is fontos személy volt a galaxisban. Annak ellenére, hogy az emberek voltak olyan ostobák, hogy megválasszák az öregembert és támogassák a demokrácia földbe tiprását, Padmét nagyon szerették. Ő volt a galaxis szíve, a jóság bajnoka, és a szava nagyon sokat ért, mikor politikáról volt szó; az Uralkodó nem söpörhette őt is a szőnyeg alá, mint oly sok mással tette.  
De mit fog tenni vele? A lázadók elég rossz hírnévnek örvendtek. Valahogy Palpatine-nak sikerült úgy manipulálni a történéseket, hogy a Birodalom tűnt a legfőbb jónak egy összedőlni készülő, kaotikus társadalomban. Az emberek elhitték, hogy megmentette őket egy tényleges galaxisbeli apokalipszistől, az Erő szerelmére! Úgyhogy akármilyen ijesztő is volt, hiába voltak páran olyanok, mint Padmé, aki tudta, hogy milyen gonosz és korrupt volt a Birodalom és csatlakozott a lázadókhoz, a galaxis nagy része az Uralkodó mellett állt. Ha Palpatine azzal gyanúsította, hogy a lázadókhoz tartozik, Padmé attól félt, hogy akármilyen népszerű is, és akármilyen visszhangot kap az ügye, az emberek a végén elfordulnak tőle. Az igazi kérdés az volt, hogy ez mennyi időbe fog telni.  
A nő körülbelül egy órát töltött el azzal, hogy átgondolt minden lehetőséget, amivel számolnia kell, mikor a rohamosztagosok visszatértek. Kinyitották a celláját, és intettek neki, hogy keljen fel és kövesse őket, de nem beszéltek; ez nem sok jót jelentett. Bár próbált küzdeni ellene, a félelem elöntötte Padmét. Máris elítélték őt? Mégsem semmisített meg minden információt a lázadókról, és rájöttek az igazságra? Vagy Palpatine-t egyszerűen nem érdekelte, és meg akart szabadulni tőle? Rengeteg lehetőség volt, hogy vajon miért változott meg a rohamosztagosok viselkedése, köztük az is, hogy egyszerűen csak nem volt kedvük beszélgetni. Vagy talán Padmé fantáziája túlságosan meglódult, úgyhogy kényszerítette magát, hogy nyugodt maradjon, ahogy felállt és elindult a rohamosztagosok után.  
Nemsokára kiderült, hogy a nemrég épült palota tróntermébe kísérik. Padmé nem hitte volna, hogy a börtöncellák ilyen közel, vagy akár kapcsolatban voltak a palotával, de végül is egyáltalán nem volt olyan meglepő a dolog. Palpatine Sith nagyúr volt, valószínűleg szabadidejében szívesen járt rabokat kínozni puszta szórakozásból. Padmé azonban még mindig alig volt képes elhinni ezt róla. Évekig úgy ismerte őt, mint egy barátságos politikust a Naboo-ról, és sajnos a mentorát. Sosem hitte volna, hogy ez a kedves idős úriember egy Sith! Nem úgy, mint a tanítványa…  
\- Ó, Amidala szenátor! – Az Uralkodó hangja visszhangzott felé a hatalmas térben, ahogy kinyíltak az ötméteres mahagóni ajtók. – Úgy örülök, hogy láthatom önt, kedvesem.  
Padmé összevonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Palpatine császár – köpte a szavakat, ahogy ő és a rohamosztagosok folytatták útjukat a trón felé. – Mit jelentsen ez az egész?  
Az öregember beteges örömmel vigyorodott el, sárga fogak villantak elő a szájából. Undorító volt.  
\- Ó, nem tudja? – gúnyolódott. A hangja együttérző volt ugyan, de Padmé hallotta a gúnyt a szavak mögött. – Aggasztó híreket kaptam a lázadókról ma reggel.  
Padmé még jobban összevonta a szemöldökét, semmi jelét nem adta megbánásnak vagy annak, hogy értené, miről van szó.  
\- A lázadókról? Mi köze ennek hozzám? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve. Nem csak az Uralkodó színészkedett.  
A mosoly eltűnt a Sith arcáról, a szúrós aranyszínű szemek összeszűkültek, minden vidámság eltűnt belőlük.  
\- Tökéletesen tisztában van vele, hogy mi köze ennek magához.  
A hideg futkosott a szenátor hátán; talán tényleg nem is volt olyan nehéz elképzelni a volt mentorát, mint Sith-et.  
\- Nem tudom, miről beszél – jelentette ki, közben igyekezett lassan venni a levegőt.  
Az Uralkodó hátradőlt a székében, és hosszú perceken át bámulta Padmét, aki próbált farkasszemet nézni vele. Sokkal nehezebb volt, mint gondolta volna, és jó néhányszor le kellett sütnie a szemét. Az Uralkodó tekintete egyszerűen túl szúrós volt, szinte égette őt, mégsem adhatta fel. Nem hagyhatta, hogy eltiporják, hogy eltapossák. Ha meg kell halnia, nem mutathat gyengeséget, emelt fővel teszi… vagy legalábbis remélte, hogy így lesz.  
Egy újabb perc elteltével az Uralkodó előredőlt és intett. Padmé nem tudta, mit jelezhetett, de úgy sejtette, a halálos ítéletét, mindenesetre tovább bámult a férfira.  
\- Szenátor – kezdte Palpatine hideg kis mosollyal az ajkán; ez nem volt túl jó jel. – Ha jól sejtem, még nem ismeri a tanítványomat.  
A nő szeme elkerekedett a félelemtől, az arca pedig önkéntelenül megrándult, amiért átkozta is magát. Szembenézni az öregemberrel egy dolog volt, annyiszor megtette már, és más emberként tudott tekinteni rá, kevésbé rémületkeltőre, mint aki most volt. De az Uralkodó örököse? Ez egész más dolog volt.  
A kis mosoly győzelemittas vigyorrá vált, és ahogy Palpatine hátradőlt, mintha megnyugodott volna.  
\- Nem, ugye? – gúnyolódott. – Azt hiszem, itt az idő, hogy megismerje őt. Vader nagyúr! – kiáltotta. – Bejöhetsz.  
Padmé rémülten figyelte, ahogy egy lény bújt elő az árnyékból, Darth Vader fenyegető alakja. Hirtelen betöltötte a termet a lélegeztetőgép hangja, és a szenátor azon kapa magát, hogy önkéntelenül is megborzong. Ki nem rémülne meg az Uralkodó jobbkezének látványától, melyik épeszű ember ne rettegne Darth Vadertől?  
Nem sokat lehetett tudni az Uralkodó Árnyékáról, de mindenki tisztában volt vele, hogy a Sith veszélyes, nem kicsit. Néhányan egyenesen azt állították, veszélyesebb az Uralkodónál is. Hogy Vader ki és mi volt, azt a galaxisban senki sem tudta. Fogalmuk sem volt, a sötét lénynek miért volt szüksége lélegeztetőgépre, és talán soha senki sem is fog rájönni a titokra. Ennek a Sith-nek nem volt szülőbolygója, sem élete a Birodalom előtt. Mintha Vader hirtelen csak megjelent volna, egy hatalmas méretű rém, aki a Birodalommal együtt született. Abban a pillanatban, mikor létrejött a Birodalom, Vader is kimászott az alvilág legmélyebb bugyraiból. Egyesek azt állították, Palpatine idézte meg a pokolból, hogy a harcosa legyen, mások szerint egyszerűen az Uralkodó egy kivetülése volt. Mindenesetre Darth Vader nagy-nagy rejtély maradt a galaxis számára.  
Ez a rejtély pedig a könyörtelenségéről, ravaszságáról és brutalitásáról volt híres. Nem sokan élték túl, mikor Vadert küldték, hogy tegyen igazságot a Birodalom számára, és azok, akik mégis, csakis azért, mert Vader úgy akarta. A Sith-tel nem lehetett egyezkedni, és a könyörgés teljesen haszontalan volt, egyesek szerint csak erősebb lett tőle. Ha Vader Nagyúr eldöntötte, hogy megöl valakit, az meg is halt. Vader a rend nevében a Halál Árnyékát hozta a Birodalomra. Ő volt a Birodalom frontembere, egy könyörtelen fenyegetés, és emlékeztette az embereket, hogy ha akár csak gondolni mernek arra, hogy nem engedelmeskednek, nagy baj lesz. Mindenki ismerte és félte a feketébe öltözött Shit-et, és okkal.  
De mit keresett most itt? Vader nagy tudású harcos volt, az Uralkodó csak nem pocsékolná a tanítványa erejét egy egyszerű szenátor kivégzésére? Vagy talán Vader kínozza meg őt? Padmé hallott a Sith… hatásos módszereiről, ami az információ kinyerését illeti. Ha a történetek igazak voltak – és mindenki száz százalékig biztos volt benne, hogy ezek a történeket igazak –, akkor az 501-es osztag parancsnokainak kivégzési módszerei holovidek voltak ahhoz képest, amiket Vader tesz majd vele. Valaki azt mesélte, hogy Vader egyszer kibelezett egy embert élve, és arra kényszerítette, hogy megegye a saját belsőségeit. Egy másik szerint kasztrálta egy nő gyermekét a szeme láttára, és rohamosztagosok fogták le a szerencsétlen asszonyt, hogy kénytelen legyen végignézni.  
Ha volt valami, ami miatt Amidala szenátor elsápadhatott és rosszul lehetett, az az volt, hogy alapos okkal mutatták be Vader Nagyúrnak. Senki sem hibáztathatta a félelméért, ő mégis gyűlölte magát miatta. Elviselte volna, ha az Uralkodó öli meg, mosolyogva állt volna a rohamosztagosok elé, csak Darth Vadert ne. Olyan volt, mint Padmé rémálmainak megtestesülése, a saját személyes démona.  
Ahogy azt latolgatta, milyen szörnyűségek várhatnak rá, a Sith elsétált a szenátor és az őt fogva tartó rohamosztagosok mellett, és lehajtott fejjel térdelt az Uralkodó elé.  
\- Mit parancsolsz, mester? – A fekete alak zengő baritonja megtöltötte a tróntermet.  
Az Uralkodó még szélesebben elmosolyodott, és Padmé tudta, hogy csak úgy issza magába a félelmét.  
\- Kelj fel, barátom, kelj fel! Azért hívattalak ide, hogy bemutassalak Amidala szenátornak.  
Ahogy Vader felállt, Padmé felocsúdott megdöbbenéséből, és hirtelen rájött, milyen hatalmas is ez a lény. Legalább két méter magas volt, a válla hihetetlenül széles még a páncél nélkül is. Ahogy felé magasodott – és egyébként mindenki más felé -, Padmé megértette, miért vette körül máris annyi történet és legenda. Vader olyan volt, mint valami rémálom, aki egyenesen az ősidőkből kelt életre, hogy a különös erejéről ne is beszéljünk. Ahogy a rémisztő alak lenézett rá, a szenátor émelyegni kezdett.  
\- Amidala szenátor – mondta az Uralkodó kedvesen, majd felállt, és odalépett a tanítványához. – Hadd mutassam be önnek a tanítványomat, Darth Vadert. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy már hallott róla.  
Padménak minden erejét össze kellett szednie, hogy bólintani tudjon.  
\- I-igen – csak kicsit remegett meg a hangja. Sajnos bizonyos, hogy nem maradt észrevétlen a dolog. – Hallottam róla.  
\- Jó! Jó – vihogott az Uralkodó. – Abban reménykedtem, hogy idővel jobban megismerik egymást.  
Padménak elakadt a lélegzete, míg Vader sisakos feje hirtelen a mestere felé fordult, de nem szólt egy szót sem.  
\- Hogy érti ezt? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a szenátor, közben az őt szorító rohamosztagosokat próbálva lerázni magáról, bár azért ügyelt, hogy ne csináljon bolondot magából.  
„Ne hagyd, hogy több gyengeséget lássanak rajtad!” – gondolta kétségbeesetten. De hogy értette ezt az Uralkodó?  
Az öregember ráérősen visszasétált a trónjához és helyet foglalt, a kegyetlen vigyor még ott ült az arcán, ahogy lenézett a tanítványára és a szenátorra. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idő után végre válaszolt.  
\- Úgy tűnik, csúnya pletykák keltek szárnyra önről, szenátor. Mindketten tudjuk az igazságot a lázadókhoz fűződő viszonyáról, de ha ezek a hazugságok kiszivárognak önről, ezek a borzalmas kitalációk arról, hogy összeállt velük, nos… csorba esne a jóhírén, nem igaz? – Padmé gúnyosan elmosolyodott. – Szörnyű lenne látni, hogy az emberek ön ellen fordulnak, már csak azért is, mert nincs bizonyítékunk arra, hogy együttműködött volna a lázadókkal. Így hát azért, hogy megvédjem önt, és hogy megmutassam, teljes mértékben hiszek az ártatlanságában, úgy döntöttem, hogy kinevezem Vader Nagyurat az ön személyes… kísérőjének.  
Padmé nem hitt a fülének.  
\- Tessék?  
Az Uralkodó kuncogni kezdett.  
\- Tudja, mindig ön volt a kedvencem, Amidala – elmélkedett. – Az ön bizalmi szavazata nélkül több időbe telt volna, hogy megválasszanak kancellárnak, és ki tudja, meddig kellett volna várnom azzal, hogy létrehozzam a Birodalmat.  
\- Ezt nem teheti! – kiáltotta Padmé, próbálva kiszabadulni az őt lefogó rohamosztagosok szorításából. – Ártatlan vagyok! Nem fenyegethet meg!  
\- Megfenyegetni? – Palpatine szemei elkerekedtek a megjátszott meglepetéstől. – Kedvesem, félreért. Azért jelölöm ki ön mellé a tanítványomat, hogy megvédjem, és kimutassam, hogy támogatom önt.  
\- Vagy azért, hogy megfigyeljen – morogta Padmé feladva a küzdelmet.  
Bár az Uralkodó még mosolygott, mintha hirtelen megfagyott volna a levegő körülötte, ahogy előredőlt, és lebámult rá azokkal a dühös sárga szemeivel.  
\- Ez miért zavarja? Van valami rejtegetnivalója?  
Mindennek megvolt a maga helye és ideje, minden harcot előre meg kellett tervezni, és Padmé tudta, hogy akármennyire is igyekszik, most nem nyerhet; próbálkozzon bármivel, Palpatine úgyis felülkerekedik rajta. Akár ebben a pillanatban is megölhette volna, de valószínűleg úgy döntött, még egy kicsit játszadozik vele. Padmé gyűlölte ezt az embert teljes szívéből, azonban semmit sem tehetett; akármit mond, akármit tesz, a végén Vader úgyis figyelni fogja.  
\- Nem – válaszolt keserűen az Uralkodó szemébe nézve. – Nincs semmi.  
\- Jó – bólintott lassan az öregember, mielőtt ismét elmosolyodott volna. – Vettem magamnak a bátorságot, és elszállíttattam a holmiját Vader nagyúr otthonába.  
\- Tessék?! – Padmé képtelen volt nem felkiáltani ezt hallva.  
Úgy tűnt, Vader sincs oda ettől a kijelentéstől.  
\- Mester!  
Palpatine csak mosolygott.  
\- Máris szárnyra keltek a pletykák a letartóztatásáról, kedvesem – dorombolta. – Nem kockáztathatom meg, hogy valaki önre támadjon, mert azt hiszi, áruló. Biztos akarok lenni benne, hogy végig biztonságban van, és mi lenne erre jobb mód, mint hogy Vader Nagyúrral maradjon, aki figyeli és védelmezi önt?  
Padménak csak nagy nehezen sikerült összeszednie magát; úgy érezte, menten dührohamot kap, vagy hisztérikusan sírni kezd, esetleg rosszul lesz. Egyik sem segített volna a helyzeten, úgyhogy csak csendben állt ott a rohamosztagosok között szinte sokkos állapotban. Vader nagyúrral maradni? Ez meg mit jelent, mit von maga után? Csak az idő a megmondhatója, mi lesz vele.  
\- Most elmehet – hessegette el az Uralkodó, mintha csak valami megtévedt gyermek lett volna. – A rohamosztagosok kikísérik, és feltakarítják a romokat. Vader nagyúr nemsokára eljön önért.  
Eljön érte. Padmé megborzongott arra gondolva, hogyan is fog ez végbemenni; mást nem nagyon tehetett, a rohamosztagosok elvezették, és kikísérték a börtöncellából. Vader nem követte őket, valószínűleg az Uralkodó részletesebben elmagyarázta neki, mit vár a tanítványától, amíg az… vendégül látja a szenátort. Ez az egész annyira abszurd volt!  
„Vader Nagyúrnál fogok megszállni” – gondolta Padmé hitetlenkedve. Túléli egyáltalán az éjszakát?  
De most több forgott kockán, mint az élete. Mi van a lázadókkal, mi lett velük? Nem léphet kapcsolatba velük többé úgy, hogy Vader a nyakába liheg, valószínűleg szó szerint. Bonyolult és kockázatos dolog volt kommunikálni velük, jelenleg pedig egyszerűen lehetetlen. Mon Mothmával és Bail Organával akkor is tud beszélni, ha bemegy a szenátusba.  
De egyáltalán mennyire kell Vadernek figyelnie őt? Csak nem megy vele dolgozni… vagy igen? Viszont ha tényleg nem is, attól még biztosan sokkal szigorúbbal megfigyelik majd, mint eddig bármikor. Hogy szólíthatná meg Bailt vagy Mont anélkül, hogy észrevennék? És ami még fontosabb, mit gondolnak majd, ha rájönnek, hogy Padmé Vader Nagyúr rezidenciáján lakik? Biztosan tudják majd, hogy valami nem stimmel, hogy a Sith a fogságában tartja.  
Mélyen belül azonban Padmé nem volt annyira biztos ebben. Még ha a barátai a szenátusban rá is jönnek, hogy valami nem stimmel, az, hogy Darth Vaderrel lakik együtt, már magában gyanús. Biztosan lesznek, akik kételkednek majd benne, hiszen úgy tűnhet, hogy lepaktált az ellenséggel.  
A fenébe! Padmé szeme elkerekedett, ahogy felfogta ezt. Hát persze, hogy úgy fog tűnni, és Palpatine ezzel tökéletesen tisztában volt, pont ezért csinálta ezt az egészet! Nem csak azért, hogy megfigyelje, és talán megtörje őt, hanem azért, hogy rossz színben tüntesse fel a lázadók előtt, és közben még több ember támogatását megnyerje azáltal, hogy úgy tűnik, Amidala szenátor már nem áll ki annyira a Birodalom ellen, mint egykor. Az Uralkodó tökéletes csapdát állított a számára, és ő semmit sem tehetett.  
„Kitalálok valamit” – gondolta, csak hogy egy icipici reménye maradjon. – „Most elkapott, de ki fogok csúszni a markából!”  
Padmé összerezzent, ahogy az ajtók hirtelen kivágódtak, és Vader baljós fekete alakja masírozott be a szobába. Az biztos, hogy hatásos belépője volt.  
\- Menjünk – parancsolta a Sith anélkül, hogy egyáltalán ránézett volna, és meg sem állt. A szenátor meglepődött, egy pillanatig habozott, azonban egy rohamosztagos nem túl gyengéden elkapta a karját, és Vader után lökdöste. Padmé próbálta lerázni magáról a kezét, de hiába.  
Teljesen olyan volt, mint egy gyászmenet, főleg Vader nyaktörő tempójában. Padmé sokkal alacsonyabb volt nála, ezért szinte futnia kellett, hogy lépést tudjon tartani, és még a rohamosztagosok is majdhogynem kocogtak, ahogy a Sith menetelt előre, és mit sem érdekelte a többiek problémája.  
„Végem van” – gondolta Padmé; egyszerűen képtelen volt optimistán látni a helyzetet. Mintha pusztán ez a gyaloglás is kínzás lett volna, akkor milyen lehet Vaderrel együtt lakni? Akármit is jelentsen ez.  
Olyan negyedóra múlva aztán végre megérkeztek a kikötőbe. Padmé majdnem elsírta magát az örömtől, mikor egy pillanatra megálltak, míg Vader megkereste a személyes siklóját. Természetesen fekete volt, mint minden körülötte; szó nélkül beleugrott a magas járműbe, mégpedig meglepő könnyedséggel, és létra nélkül, ami kicsit meglepte a szenátort. Vader nehézkesnek tűnt, mintha a föld is beleremegne abba, ahogy jár, de úgy ugrott, mintha csak egy tollpihe lett volna. Biztosan az Erőt használta, gondolta Padmé; régebben látta, hogy teszik ugyanezt a Jedik.  
Szerencsére tőle senki nem várt el egy ilyen mutatványt, a rohamosztagosok hoztak neki egy létrát. A másik ajtó kinyílt, és a Sith berántotta őt. Padmé meglepődött, hogy a rohamosztagosok nem követik, és még jobban meglepődött, mikor rájött, hogy a sikló csak kétszemélyes. Mint egy sportjárgány, gazdag és híres emberek játékszere. Valamiért nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Vader olyan dolgokkal veszi körbe magát, amik nem szigorúan praktikusak.  
Padmé óvatosan figyelte őt, ahogy gyakorlott kezekkel kezeli a kapcsolókat, mindent magához igazítva, úgy tűnt, inkább megszokásból, mint azért, mert szükség lett volna rá.  
\- Kösse be magát – parancsolta a Sith, arra se véve a fáradtságot, hogy ránézzen az utasára, mielőtt a sikló hirtelen megindult, és már a levegőben is voltak.  
Minden igyekezete ellenére Padmé nyikkant egyet, majd gyorsan bekötötte a biztonsági övet, ahogy Vader vakmerő sebességgel szelte át az eget. Szóval így ér véget, gondolta a szenátor kétségbeesve, miközben a katonai bázis, amit a fekete alak az otthonának nevezett, egyre közeledett feléjük.


	2. Új otthon

„Meg fogok halni.”  
Kizárt, hogy ezt most megússza. Padmé mereven ült Vader Nagyúr siklójának anyósülésén, ami ijesztő sebességgel szelte át az eget. De a sebességnél is rosszabb volt, hogy úgy tűnt, a Sith mindent megtesz azért, hogy jó látványos balesetet okozzon. Nagyon közel került egy másik siklóhoz, mielőtt lebukott volna, vagy az utolsó pillanatban kanyarodott el mellette. Aztán átugratott valaki máson, hogy elé kerüljön, és vissza se nézett, míg a többi sofőr rátaposott a fékre meglepetésében. Ez a lény komolyan meg akart halni?  
Padmé olyan erősen belekapaszkodott a jármű oldalába, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai. Észre se vette, de egyre kisebbre húzta össze magát az ülésen, felemelte a térdeit, hátha megvédik őt, ha ütközésre kerül a sor. El sem tudott képzelni ijesztőbbet, mint hogy Vader Nagyúr siklójában kell utaznia. Csak arra tudott gondolni, miket írnak majd az újságok, mikor megtalálják a szétroncsolódott hajót és Padmé elszenesedett holttestét valami épületre kenődve, vagy esetleg az út közepén.  
De legalább hamar odaértek a privát kikötőbe a katonai bázis mellett. A Sith viszont nem lassított le, helyette inkább egyre gyorsított, ahogy közeledtek az épület felé. A szenátor felváltva nézett a fenyegető épületre és Vaderre, ahogy gyorsultak. Nem lát a sisakjától? Csak ez lehet az oka ennek az őrületnek!  
Mikor már majdnem a bejárathoz értek, Padmé nem tudta visszafogni magát többé. Szó szerint az egész úton kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy ne sikítson, de most képtelen volt visszatartani.  
\- Lassítson! – kiáltotta a térdei mögé bújva.  
Padmé legnagyobb rémületére a Sith felé fordult ahelyett, hogy azt nézte volna, merre tartanak. A szenátor elsápadt, és látta a saját ijedt arcát a sisakon visszatükröződni. Nem tudta elfordítani a fejét, csak csendben bámultak egymásra, az egyetlen hangot a lélegeztetőgép és a motorzúgás adta. Padmé megint arra gondolt, mit írnak majd az újságok, mikor megtalálják őt halálra égve, miután nekicsapódnak a Birodalmi Katonai Bázis oldalának a Sötét Nagyúrral együtt. Biztosan sok éven át rejtély övezné a kérdést, hogy miért utazott Amidala szenátor Vader Nagyúr siklójában. Bár amilyen szerencséje volt, valószínűleg csak ő halna meg, a fekete alak túlélné; talán végig ez volt az Uralkodó ördögi terve, hogy balesetnek tűnjön.  
De az utolsó pillanatban, mikor már tényleg úgy tűnt, hogy eljön a vég, a Sith hihetetlen sebességgel és pontossággal leeresztette a siklót, és anélkül, hogy egyáltalán odanézett volna, rátaposott a fékre és megnyomta a megfelelő gombokat, hogy leszállhassanak. A szenátor levegő után kapkodott, amikor szinte centikre voltak a kapu tetejétől. A szemei maguktól csukódtak be, azonban érezte, hogy a hajó lelassul, amíg, hála az égnek, keményen ütközött a talajjal, amitől előrebukott az ülésen. Mikor sikerült ismét kinyitnia a szemét, azt látta, hogy Vader Nagyúr még mindig őt bámulja, és cseppet sem tűnt izgatottnak.  
Padmé egy kicsit remegett, de ez volt most a legkisebb gondja. Egyszerűen csak örült, hogy életben van, és nem kenődött fel a bázis falára. Visszabámult a Sith-re, aki mintha kőszoborrá vált volna, a lélegeztetőgép még mindig egyenletesen sziszegett, míg a szenátor gyorsan szedte a levegőt. Sosem félt a repüléstől, viszont ez most teljesen más helyzet volt; nem hitte volna, hogy valaki képes így repülni. Ez is csak valamiféle különös kínzási módszer volt? Hogy halálra rémissze, aztán mégis életben hagyja? Érdekes ötlet.  
Percekbe telt, míg a szenátor le tudta fejteni a kezét a karfákról, és kinyújtóztatta elgémberedett tagjait. Vader felé fordult, de ő már kiszállt, és a liftajtó felé tartott. Egy pillanatra Padmé elképedve bámult utána – senki sem bánt ilyen udvariatlanul vele, mióta a Naboo királynője lett –, majd kiszállt ő is, szerencsére volt egy létra az ajtó másik oldalán, és nem is remegett annyira, hogy ne tudott volna járni. Szó szerint rohannia kellett a Sith után, miközben kisöpörte a haját a szeméből.  
Pont az előtt sikerült beugrania a liftbe, hogy az ajtó becsukódott volna. Vader láthatólag türelmetlen volt, akárhová is készültek. A szenátor egy pillanatig lihegve próbálta rendbe hozni a haját, majd vágott egy grimaszt a mellette álló fekete alakra nézve; az felé magasodott, de nem nézett rá. A lélegeztetőgép hangja volt az egyetlen, ami megtörte a kínos csendet, míg felértek a bázis lakónegyedébe. Padmé remélte, hogy nem börtönbe fog kerülni, de nem volt túlságosan optimista ez ügyben. A Sith a kínzásairól volt ismert, nem a házibulijairól. Egy pillanatra a szenátor elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon ő-e az első, akit nem megláncolva hoznak ide, mint Vader „vendégét”.  
Amikor a lift megállt és az ajtó kinyílt, Padmé leginkább arra számított, hogy egy sötét, baljós szobában találja magát, ami tele van kínzóeszközökkel és pókhálóval, azonban különös módon erről szó sem volt. Helyette egy teljesen átlagos, bár kissé puritán terembe értek, amit talán a tábornokok használtak, mikor jelentettek Vadernek. Sötétszürke, fekete és fehér színekből állt az egész, de úgy összességében tiszta, gyakorlatias benyomást keltett közepén egy hosszú, fekete üvegasztallal és körülbelül harminc bőrszékkel. A fehér falak elég üresnek tűntek, egy hatalmas ablak enyhítette csupán a tompaságot, ami a városra nézett, és valahogy nagyobbnak látszott tőle a szoba.  
Vader láthatólag nem szándékozta körbevezetni a teremben vendégét, hiszen hosszú léptekkel elindult a szemben lévő ajtó felé. Padmé engedelmesen követte, mivel fogalma sem volt, mi mást tehetne. Félt, hogy valami rosszat tesz, és akkor még hamarabb megbüntetik; amúgy is, amíg a maga ura volt, gondolkodhatott azon, hogy szökhetne meg. Jelenleg a fő célja az volt, hogy a lehető legjobban megjegyezze, mi merre van, és megpróbáljon túlélni. Az információkkal később akár még kezdhettek is valamit a lázadók.  
A folyosó a tanácsteremhez hasonló volt, egyszerű és steril, mint valami ijesztő kórház. Majdnem üresnek tűnt, mintha még senki sem költözött volna be, és valószínűleg tényleg elég új volt, ha a Birodalmat tekintjük. De nem voltak sehol igazi képek, kivéve néhány az Uralkodóról, mintha muszáj lett volna kitenni őket, és természetesen a Birodalom logója. Vader azonban nem hagyott sok időt a nézelődésre, ahogy végigmasírozott a fényes, fehér padlón, és Padmé megfigyelte, a többiek az épületben hogy tűnnek el az útból, mikor meglátják közeledni a Sith-et.  
Végre rengeteg folyosó után – Padmé úgy sejtette, Vader direkt vezeti összevissza, hogy teljesen eltévedjen –, megérkeztek egy lifthez, ami felvitte őket egy szárnyba, ami a Sith-é lehetett, legalábbis erre utalt, hogy senki nem járt arra. Egyik oldalon egy nagy erkély volt, ahol Coruscant éjszakai élete tárult Vader elé, aztán jött egy sor jelöletlen ajtó. Pont olyan volt, mint a többi folyosó, ahol eddig jártak, kivéve, hogy ebből nem nyílt több. A legvégén egy nagy fekete ajtó volt, amit láthatólag jól őriztek. Senki nem volt ezen a szinten, még egy droid sem, úgyhogy Padmé tudta, hogy ez lesz a céljuk. Körülbelül az ajtók feléig jutottak, mikor Vader végre megállt.  
\- Ebben a szobában étkezhet – intett hatalmas kesztyűs kezével balra az egyik jelöletlen ajtó felé. – A szobája arra van – mutatott jobbra. – Ha szüksége van valamire, szóljon egy droidnak.  
Mintha a gazdája szavait akarta volna megerősíteni, egy aranyszínű protokolldroid jelent meg a Sith mögött, ami Padmé újdonsült szobájából jött ki.  
\- Ne próbáljon meg belépni azon az ajtón – mutatott Vader a legnagyobb ajtóra a folyosó legvégén. – Nem találná kellemes élménynek.  
„Fenyeget engem?” - gondolta Padmé szorongva.  
\- Ebben az épületszárnyban szabadon mozoghat – folytatta Vader, amivel igencsak meglepte a szenátort. – Minden szobában van holokamera, ahogy a bázis többi részén is, és végig megfigyelés alatt fog állni. Egyébként… – Fenyegető hangszínre váltott; Padmé önkéntelenül is hátrahúzódott. – A siklóimat csakis a saját személyes kódommal lehet elindítani, az alacsonyabb szinteken lévő ajtók pedig mindig zárva vannak, és rohamosztagosok őrzik őket. Innen csak siklón lehet elmenni, vagy a megfelelő azonosítóval lehet átjutni az ellenőrzőpontokon.  
\- Szóval fogoly vagyok – motyogta Padmé, és vágott egy grimaszt. Nem volt benne biztos, hogyan kellene most éreznie magát.  
\- Így is lehet nézni a dolgot – válaszolta Vader szenvtelenül. – Ne kerüljön az utamba. Nem érdekel, mit csinál.  
Ahogy megfordult, hogy otthagyja, Padmé hirtelen pánikba esett.  
\- Várjon!  
Valami különös okból kifolyólag nem akarta, hogy a Sith magára hagyja. Legalább míg tudta, a fekete lény hol van és mit csinál, nem kellett azon aggódnia, hogy mit tervez, és mit fog tenni vele. Mikor az Uralkodó Árnyéka megtorpant, Padménak gyorsan ki kellett találnia valami ürügyet, amivel feltarthatta Vadert; köztudott volt, hogy milyen türelmetlen.  
\- A-azt mondta, mindenütt holokamerák vannak? – Ez egyike volt annak a kevés dolognak, amire emlékezett a gyors beszélgetésükből.  
\- Így van.  
\- A szobámban is?  
\- Igen.  
Padmé összevonta a szemöldökét.  
\- A fürdőszobában ugye nem?  
\- Mindenhol – válaszolta Vader majdhogynem unottan.  
\- Ez elfogadhatatlan! – kiáltotta Padmé. – Nem fogok kamerák előtt fürödni és öltözködni, ez gusztustalan és perverz dolog!  
A Sötét Nagyúr tett egy fenyegető lépést felé, és a nő csak ekkor fogta fel igazán, hogy milyen helyzetben van. Nem vitatkozhatott, mégis megtette; sosem tudta visszafogni magát, mikor kellett volna.  
\- Egy droid fogja figyelni. Nekem sem időm, sem kedvem nincs hozzá, szenátor – jelentette ki. Padmé nem volt benne biztos, de úgy hitte, inkább megbántva érzi magát, mint megkönnyebbültnek.  
\- Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy valami más szolgája nem sétálhat be a megfigyelőszobába egy kis műsorért – vágta rá csípőre tett kézzel. Hogy honnan vette a bátorságot hozzá, fogalma sem volt. Talán megéri, hogy megbánja.  
\- Nincs senki más a lakónegyedemben, szenátor – jelentette ki Vader. A türelme a végéhez ért, Padmé szó szerint érezte. – Csak droidjaim vannak.  
A nő dühe elpárolgott.  
\- Ó.  
Végül is annyira nem volt meglepő, hiszen senki sem tudta, micsoda Vader valójában. A pletykák szerint talán ő maga is csak egy droid volt, bár Padmé hajlott afelé, hogy inkább valamiféle kiborg lehetett, különben hogy volt képes használni az Erőt? Erre droidok nem képesek, csakis élőlények, és lélegeztetőgépre sincs szükségük. Azonban ez még mindig nem magyarázta meg, miféle lény a Sith. Olyan magas volt, hogy valószínűleg nem ember, bár az Uralkodó erősen emberpárti volt. Vader talán csak egy báb volt ebben a tekintetben is. De az öreg, bár nem mondta ki nyíltan, egy emberekből álló galaxist tervezett létrehozni. Vajon Vader tényleg követné Palpatine-t, ha nem lenne ember?  
Azonban ez várhatott. Jelenleg Padmé szembenézett a Sith mellkasával, mert képtelen volt ráemelni a tekintetét a maszkra. Mi rejtőzhetett alatta? Olyan fajhoz tartozott, ami nem bírja az oxigént és a légkört, vagy valamiféle balesetet szenvedett? A szenátor nem tudta, és jelenleg nem is érdekelte. Az egyetlen, amit akart, hogy kikerüljön innen, és hazamehessen.  
\- Meddig kell itt maradnom? – kérdezte halkan.  
\- Ameddig szükséges.  
\- És meddig szükséges? – faggatózott tovább, saját tükörképét bámulva a padlón.  
Padmé rémületére egy kesztyűbe bújtatott kéz nyúlt az álla alá, ami arra kényszerítette, hogy felnézzen. Undorodott, rémült volt, és dühös, hogy a Sith hozzá mert érni, de hát mit tehetett? Darth Vader egy gondolatával megölhette volna, és amúgy is sokkal nagyobb és erősebb volt nála. Ha hozzá akart érni, megtehette, és a gondolattól Padmé majd rosszul lett.  
\- Ha jó kislány lesz – mennydörögte a fekete alak –, talán pár évig. Ha nem, akkor örökre.  
\- Örökre?! – tett egy lépést hátra a szenátor meghökkenve. – N-nem tarthatnak itt örökre! Nekem dolgoznom kell! N-nem is csináltam semmi rosszat! Ha a szenátus erre rá…  
\- Ne nézzen bolondnak! – Padmé nem számított Vader hirtelen dühkitörésére, és újra emlékeztették rá, hogy kin múlik az élete. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy kapcsolatban áll a lázadókkal, és abban a pillanatban, hogy hibázik – a Sith hangja halálosan nyugodt lett, és a nő felé mutatott egy ujjával –, azonnal visszük kihallgatni, és személyesen fogom végignézni, meddig fog tartani, míg sikítozni nem kezd.  
Padmé önkéntelenül is remegni kezdett a gondolatra, és abba sem tudta hagyni. Vader szenvtelenül nézte őt, majd megfordult, és végigment a folyosón az ajtóig, ahova a szenátornak nem volt szabad bemennie. A nő nem merte követni vagy ismét megszólalni, túl sok szerencséje volt már aznap, még ő is tudta. Ahhoz, hogy életben maradjon, tisztában kellett lennie azzal, mennyire mehet messzire, és bizony ez nem volt túl sok.  
Hirtelen könnyek lepték el a szemét, de Padmé visszatartotta őket. A Naboon hallott réges-régi meséket arról, hogy szüzeket áldoztak gonosz szörnyetegeknek, a lányok eltűntek a barlangokban, és sosem kerültek elő többé. Senki sem írta meg, mi történt ezekkel a szegény fiatal nőkkel az után, hogy beléptek a démon barlangjába, valószínűleg megkínozták őket, mielőtt megölték és felfalták volna. Ahogy Padmé körülnézett, ezen a sötét helyen, ahol szinte érezte a gonoszt a levegőben, úgy érezte, nemsokára megtudja, hogyan ért véget a szüzek története.  
Már azon volt, hogy leül a földre és próbál nem teljesen pánikba esni, mikor hirtelen az aranyszínű protokolldroid, ami eddig csendben volt, odalépett hozzá.  
\- Üdvözlöm, hölgyem – mondta. – A nevem C-3PO, ember-kiborg kapcsolatok.  
Olyan udvariasan és választékosan beszélt, hogy Padmé pislogott egyet meglepetésében.  
\- Szervusz.  
\- És az ön neve, hölgyem?  
Padmé egy pillanatig azon tűnődött, hogy élhette túl egy ilyen udvarias eszköz itt, a katonai bázison, ráadásul Vader Nagyúr lakóhelyén.  
\- Amidala szenátor vagyok – mutatkozott be nem túl lelkesen.  
\- Értem, Amidala úrnő – hajolt meg kissé 3PO. – A gazdám arra utasított, hogy álljak az ön rendelkezésére mindenben. Kíván valamit?  
Ez elég… különös volt. Hogy lehet ilyen jól nevelt valami, ami Vaderé? Az ilyen droidokat arra programozták, hogy kellemessé tegyék az élőlények életét, fáradságos vagy nehéz feladatokat lássanak el. Egyszerűen nem fért Padmé fejébe, hogy lehet Vader egy droidja ilyen szívélyes vele. Egyszerűen… nem tűnt helyesnek. Itt nem, a leggonoszabb helyen, amire csak gondolni tudott.  
\- Öö… - A szenátor az ajkába harapott, és már a sírhatnékja is elmúlt. – M-megmutatnád, melyik a szobám? – kérdezte. – Ő, Vader Nagyúr, azt mondta, erre van valahol.  
\- Ó, igen, Amidala úrnő! – kiáltotta a droid láthatólag boldogan. – Én magam készítettem elő önnek. Kérem, kövessen!  
A szenátor követte az aranyszínű gépet a szobába, amire Vader csak nagyjából mutatott rá. Meglepő módon elég tágas volt, az ablakokon sem voltak rácsok, se láncok a falakon; sehol egy pókháló vagy porszem. Egy egyszerű, kissé puritán hálószoba volt, a falakat fehérre festették, a padló fekete volt. A függönyök sötét szaténból készültek, ahogy az ágynemű is. A fekvőalkalmatosság jó nagy volt és kényelmesnek látszott, tele hatalmas puha párnákkal. Fekete üveg éjjeliszekrények álltak mellette, a szekrényajtók ugyanolyan feketék voltak, mint a padló. Egy másik ajtó a fürdőszobába vezetett, ami a szoba többi részéhez hasonlóan volt berendezve. Minden tiszta és katonás volt, pont olyan, amilyenre Padmé számított, és mégsem ezt várta.  
\- A holmiját már idehozták, úrnőm – magyarázta 3PO, aki még mindig az ajtóban állt. – Vettem magamnak a bátorságot, és elpakoltam mindent.  
\- R-rendben.  
\- Óhajt még valamit, úrnőm?  
Ez annyira hihetetlen volt.  
\- Nem, köszönöm, 3PO.  
A droid ismét meghajolt, és elindult az ajtó felé.  
\- Ha valamire szüksége van, úrnőm, állok rendelkezésére.  
És ezzel elment, magára hagyva Padmét, aki sosem volt még ennyire összezavarodva egész életében. Lehuppant az ágyra, és megállapította, hogy tényleg olyan kényelmes, mint amilyennek tűnt. Hihetetlen.  
Itt volt Darth Vader személyes lakóhelyén a Birodalmi Katonai Bázison, egy kényelmes ágyon ülve, egy szép tiszta hálószobában, szabad bejárása volt a bázis egész felső emeletére, és egy saját droidja volt. Ez nem lehetett igaz. Biztosan csak álmodik. Kizárt dolog, hogy egy Sith nagyúr elég előzékeny és udvarias legyen ahhoz, hogy vendéget fogadjon, főleg olyan vendéget, akiről tudja, hogy az ellenségeivel cimborál. Ez biztosan valamiféle csapda volt, hogy elaltassa a gyanakvását, de nem jött be. Nem, Padmé tudta, hogy megy ez, és hogy elveszett még az előtt, hogy hagyta volna, hogy Vader vagy Palpatine felé kerekedjen.  
A szenátor lefeküdt az ágyra, becsukta a szemét, és próbált nyugodtan lélegezni és összeszedni magát. Gondolkodnia kellett, ki kellett találnia egy tervet, hogy kijusson innen, visszamenjen a lázadókhoz, minél messzebb Vadertől. Viszont először is pihennie kellett; nehéz napja volt, tele stresszel és meglepetésekkel. Utána majd kitalál valamit. Biztosan ki fog. Csak be kellett csuknia a szemét…

~~~~~~

Annak ellenére, amit nemrég mondott, Vader mégis a megfigyelőszobában találta magát, és a szenátor hálószobáját nézte. Végighallgatta a beszélgetést C-3PO és Amidala között, és alaposan tanulmányozta a nő arcát. Óvatos volt, szkeptikus az udvariassággal szemben, hiszen gyakorlatilag fogoly volt az otthonában. Vader nem lepődött meg ezen, a helyében ő is így érzett volna. Sidious kitért a lány naiv természetére, és hogy hogyan tudják hamis biztonságérzetbe ringatni, de a fiatalabb Sith nem tudott nem kételkedni. A szenátor nem volt ostoba. Vader számára teljesen nyilvánvaló volt, hogy máris rájött Sidious tervére. Mondjuk nem kellett zseninek lenni hozzá; Vader elgondolkodott rajta, hogy inkább a mestere hibázott-e.  
Ez nem fog működni, gondolta, miközben hátradőlt a székében. A mestere ostoba volt, ha azt hitte, hogy a lány majd lazítani fog, és felad mindent. Bár nem értett túlságosan a politikához, Vader még most sem tudta felfogni, miért nem engedte a mestere, hogy inkább kínzással szerezzen információkat a szenátortól. Biztosan egyszerűbb lenne, mint ez az egész csavaros terv, hogy a lány hibázzon, és kicsússzon valami a száján, vagy akár bízni kezdjen bennük. A szenátornak erős akarata volt, ezt a Sith nem tagadhatta, de a saját erejéhez képest ez mit sem ért, mikor információt akart szerezni. Vader találkozott olyan Jedikkel, akik nagy mértékben edzették az elméjüket, és mégis percek alatt megtörte őket. Amidala szenátornak esélye sem volt ellene és a kínzási módszerei ellen.  
Na de mire jó ez a játék? Valamiféle teszt akar lenni?  
Vader felmordult a gondolatra. Nem tetszett neki a gondolat, hogy a mestere próbára teszi őt. Így nem, ez sértő volt számára és teljes időpocsékolás. Mostanra már bizonyított azzal, hogy elpusztította a Jedi Rendet, legalábbis azt hitte. Meg azt, hogy a mestere tudta, hogy már teljes jogú Sith, hiszen évek óta az! Akkor miért kell körbeugrálnia a szenátort, és pocsékolnia a drága időt? Egyszerűen nem volt értelme.  
Pár perccel később a lány elaludt, Vader csak ekkor nyugodott meg. Majdnem elmosolyodott, mikor arra gondolt, hogy megijedt a szenátor, mikor vezetett. Teljesen kikészült tőle. Vader nem akarta megrémiszteni, egyszerűen csak türelmetlen volt, minél előbb haza akart érni és dolgozni, de bizony nem bánta, hogy láthatta a lányt reszketni a félelemtől. Alig akarta elhinni, mikor látta, a nagy Amidala szenátor reszket, mint egy kisgyerek. Nevetséges. Ki hitte volna, hogy nem bírja a repülést?  
Vadernek azonban nem volt ideje itt ücsörögni, mikor dolgoznia kellett, főleg, ha olyan haszontalan dolgokon járt az esze, mint a szenátor. Nem, be kellett fejeznie a haditervet. Nem gondolhatott a kis nőre, akit csak pár ajtó választott el tőle.  
Felállt, és kiment a szobából, megbizonyosodva róla, hogy jól bezárta maga mögött, aztán a lift felé vette az irányt. Parancsokat kellett osztogatnia, aztán tanácskoznia a tábornokokkal. Mikor lejjebb ért, ahol az irodák voltak, megkereste a személyi asszisztensét. A fiatalember hajlamos volt az idegeskedésre, de jól végezte a munkáját, és Vadernek csak ez számított.  
\- Pilor hadnagy! – szólalt meg.  
A hadnagy majdnem azonnal megjelent előtte, és nagyon igyekezett, hogy ne nézzen ki annyira rémültnek, mint amilyennek Vader érezte őt.  
\- Nagyúr.  
A Sith nem kertelt, azonnal a lényegre tért.  
\- Hadnagy, különleges vendégem van a lakrészemben – kezdte, mit sem törődve a meglepetéssel, ami végigfutott a másik férfi arcán. – Amidala szenátor a Nabooról bizonytalan ideig velünk marad.  
\- Igen, Nagyúr. – Ugyan Piloron könnyen el lehetett menni, szerencsére azonban sosem kérdőjelezte meg a parancsokat, vagy adott hangot a meglepettségének, illetve a belső tűnődésének. Nagy kár lett volna, ha Vader elveszíti a türelmét, és végez vele.  
\- Bizonyosodjon meg róla, hogy ha elhagyja a lakrészemet, végig megfigyelés alatt álljon, és hogy ne fusson bele semmi olyanba, amibe nem lenne szabad.  
\- Igen, Nagyúr. Értesítem az összes rohamosztagost és a személyzetet.  
\- Jó. – Vader egy pillanatnyi szünetet tartott. – És figyeljék szigorúbban a kijáratokat és a kikötőmet. Nem hagyhatja el a bázist, csakis ha én adok rá parancsot, vagy valaki, akit én utasítottam viszi el.  
\- Igenis, Nagyúr. Még valami, uram?  
Pilor tényleg egy kincs volt, és mindeddig csak néhányszor sikerült felidegesítenie Vadert. Sokkal hasznosabb munkaerőnek bizonyult, mint az elődje, aki szerencsétlen véget ért, mert nem végezte megfelelően a munkáját, aminek hála Vader egész napirendje összekuszálódott, és értékes időt veszített vele. Ez a hadnagy azonban gyors volt, engedelmes, és elég intelligens ahhoz, hogy a megfelelő kérdéseket tegye fel a megfelelő időben. Ez üdítő változatosságot jelentett.  
Tehát Vader egy pillanatig átgondolta a kérdést, és az övébe akasztotta az ujjait.  
\- Igen – mondta végül. – Győződjön meg róla, hogy mikor tájékoztatja a személyzetet a vendégünkről, felfogják, hogy a jelenlétéről hallgatniuk kell. Az Uralkodó nem örülne, ha túl korán derülne ki, hogy itt van. Ha egy szó is kiszivárog erről, és rájövök, hogy ebből az épületből jött a hír, személyesen veszem kezelésbe a bűnöst. Megértette?  
A hadnagy elsápadt, de gyorsan bólintott.  
\- Igen, Nagyúr. Azonnal hozzá is látok.  
\- Jó.  
Vader sarkon fordult, és hagyta, hogy a személyi asszisztense teljesítse a parancsait, míg ő a tábornokokkal való tanácskozásra ment a háborúról, ami néhány külső peremvidékbeli bolygón tört ki. A Sith sosem értette a lázadókat, és fogalma sem volt, miért állnak ellen a Birodalomnak. Olyan barbárok voltak, hogy jobban örültek a káosznak és bizonytalanságnak, amit a saját kormányzásuk szült, mint a Birodalom biztonságának és rendjének? Állatok, mind egy szálig.  
Így hát az elkövetkező pár órában Vader teljes figyelmét a Birodalom irányítására és védelmére fordította, amit ő és a mestere hoztak létre. Egyetlen egyszer sem gondolt a nőre, aki a személyes lakónegyedében aludt, sem arra, hogy hála neki mennyire megváltozhat az élete. 


	3. Csapdában

Mikor másnap reggel Padmé kinyitotta a szemét, abban a kellemetlen élményben volt része, hogy a nap egyenesen belesütött. Ahogy felült, érezte, hogy megszédül, amitől még inkább összezavarodott. Nem emlékezett rá, hogyan aludt el tegnap este, és koszosnak érezte magát; ahogy lenézett, látta, hogy az előző nap viselt ruhája van rajta. Ez megmagyarázta a dolgot.  
Padmé azonnal felpattant, mikor rájött, hogy nem a saját szobájában van, ez a szoba teljesen semleges és steril volt. A tegnapi nap történései szinte lerohanták, és egy pillanatig azt hitte, talán valami börtönben vagy cellában van. Nem, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ez valami sokkal rosszabb. Ez a szoba Darth Vader személyes épületszárnyában volt a Birodalmi Katonai Bázison, az Uralkodó parancsára itt kell maradnia mint a Birodalmi Flotta főparancsnokának vendége.  
A következő pillanatban a szenátor a fürdőszoba felé indult, és kétségbeesetten próbált nem rosszul lenni a bebörtönzés gondolatától. Hogy történhetett ez? Ahogy rábámult a tükörképére, a nő rájött, hogy teljesen elvesztette a színt az arca, és bár a szokásosnál többet aludt, karikásak voltak a szemei. Ugyan nem emlékezett teljesen az álmaira, azok nem lehettek valami kellemesek, az előző nap eseményei jobban felzaklatták, mint azt gondolta volna.  
Sóhajtva visszatért a hálószobába, miközben a tükörképét figyelte a padlón. Ahogy tegnap este a droid elmondta, a ruhatára nagy része tényleg itt volt a szekrényben, bár Padmé nem nagy örömmel konstatálta, hogy nem mindent hoztak át ide. Remélte, hogy nem szabadultak meg a többitől; bár nem tartotta magát túlságosan vagyonos személynek, azért azt elismerte, hogy a legnagyobb gyengesége a ruhatára volt. Elfogadta, hogy nem láthatja többé a többi ruháját, az egyetlen reménysége az volt, hogy nem dobták őket ki.  
De nem ragadhat le a negatívumoknál, mert akkor egész nap itt ülhet, és semmit sem tud tenni… azon kívül, hogy ezerszer is elátkozza a Birodalmat és a vezetőit. Kicsit jobb kedvre kellett derülnie. Próbálta azzal vigasztalni magát, hogy a börtönben sokkal rosszabb lenne, mint itt, és szerencséje volt, hogy láthatólag annyira fontos, hogy az Uralkodó nem szabadulhatott meg tőle úgy, ahogy sok mindenki mással megtette már. Legalább még dolgozhatott, és megvolt néhány ruhája.  
A pozitívumokra való koncentrálás azonban kissé idegesítőnek bizonyult, úgyhogy Padmé úgy döntött, fog egy ruhát és egyéb más kelléket, és bezárkózik a fürdőszobába, hogy felkészüljön a napra. Mikor mindent összeszedett és bement a kis helyiségbe, hirtelen eszébe jutott, amiről Vader Nagyúrral beszélgettek tegnap este. Mindenhol kamerák voltak, még itt is. A gondolattól megint rosszul lett, és feldühítette, de bíznia kellett abban, amit a Sith mondott, hogy csak egy droid figyeli őt. Erre azonban rögtön felhorkant. Bízni Vader Nagyúrban? Az ki van zárva.  
Miután meggyőződött róla, hogy egy törölköző várja, Padmé gyorsan levetkőzött, és a zuhany alá állt. A víz finom meleg volt, és szerencsére az összes szappanját idehozták otthonról, hasonlóan elrendezve, mint ahogy voltak, úgyhogy nem kellett nagyon keresgélnie semmit. A droid valóban mindent megtett, hogy otthon érezze magát ahhoz képest, hogy milyen lehetetlen feladat is volt ez.  
Miközben a meleg víz csak folyt rá, a szenátor azon gondolkodott, mik történhetnek vele ezután, míg a teste szinte magától cselekedett. Abból, amit az Uralkodó mondott tegnap, azt szűrte le, hogy Vader ezután mindenhová követni fogja. De hát ez hogy lehetséges? Mindenki tudta, hogy valószínűleg Darth Vader a legelfoglaltabb lény az egész galaxisban, még az Uralkodónál is jobban! A maszkos Sith volt a Birodalmi Flotta vezetője, és legtöbbször a hadseregé is. Vader felügyelte az előkészületeket a csatára, ő parancsolt az osztagoknak, és segített kitervelni az Uralkodónak, hogyan uralja a galaxist. A fekete alak keze szinte mindenben benne volt a Birodalomban, hogy lenne így ideje kísérgetni Padmét? Ráadásul olyan pletykákat is hallott bizonyos tisztektől a flottánál, hogy Vader rendszeresen korán reggel hívatja őket munkaügyben, ez pedig azt jelentette, hogy nem alszik sokat. Ha olyan elfoglalt volt, hogy még pihenni is alig volt ideje, hogy követhetné őt mindenhová?  
Ez sokkal bonyolultabb volt, mint gondolta volna. Miután elzárta a zuhanyt, Padmé kinyújtotta a karját, megragadta a törölközőt, és maga köré csavarta, mielőtt kilépett volna. Elég kínos procedúra volt úgy felvenni az alsóneműjét, hogy közben a törölköző rajta maradt, már-már a nevetséges határát súrolta, de akkor sem szándékozott senkinek műsort csinálni. Az viszont világossá vált a számára, hogy nem tud felöltözni, míg a törölköző rajta van, le kellett vennie. Kellemetlen, viszont legalább a legfontosabb részei takarva voltak, úgyhogy vett egy nagy levegőt, és egyszerre ejtette le a törölközőt és kapott a ruhája után, hogy gyorsan belebújjon. Pár pillanatnyi harc után sikerült magára erőltetnie a nehéz ruhadarabot.  
Túl nagy munka volt egy egyszerű átöltözéshez képest, pont annyira fárasztó, mint dühítő Padmé számára, hogy ezt kellett csinálnia. De ha azt jelentette, hogy egy birodalmi kutya sem láthatja, akkor megérte. Nem bízott Vaderben, és azon aggódott, hogy valami tiszt besétál a megfigyelőszobába, és meglátja őt. Kellemetlen és megalázó elképzelés volt.  
Azonban nem akart erre gondolni. Megragadta a fésűjét, és nekiállt a nehéz feladatnak, hogy megcsinálja a haját. Olyan ötpercnyi fésülködés után leült az ágyra, és már azon volt, hogy hívja Dormét, amikor rájött, hogy nincs itt a szolgálólány. Mi történhetett vele? Börtönbe zárták? Nem esett baja? Még egy ok, hogy a kétségbeesés úrrá legyen Padmén.  
De ez nem segített volna se rajta, se a barátján. Helyette a szenátor elkezdte saját maga megszárítani a haját, és próbált emlékezni, hogyan csinálta meg a másik nő a frizuráját. Padménak tíz éve nem kellett úgy emberek közé mennie, hogy saját maga készítette el a haját. A rengeteg rakoncátlan fürtöt látva a szenátor egy pillanatig elgondolkodott, hogy egyáltalán valaha fog-e még elfogadhatóan kinézni, ha neki kell megcsinálni. Talán így mentheti meg Dormét: könyöröghetne Vader nagyúrnak, hogy hozzák ide neki őt, akkor nem lenne ilyen magányos, tudna valakivel beszélgetni. Kételkedett benne, hogy a bázison akárki is akár egy pillantást is merne vetni rá, ha megtudják, pontosan miért van itt.  
Végül úgy döntött, kibontva hagyja a haját, csak oldalt csatolta el a tincseket az arcából. Majdnem elkészült a sminkjével, mikor megszólalt a csengő. A szenátor egy pillanatra megijedt, de aztán felkelt, és kinyitotta az ajtót; rögtön azt kívánta, bár ne tette volna.  
Vader állt a küszöbön, szigorúan karba tett kézzel. Az első, amit mondott, nem köszönés volt, hanem egy eléggé türelmetlen „Kész van már?”  
Ha valaki ilyen durván beszélt volna vele, a volt királynő normál esetben rendreutasította volna, talán emlékeztette volna arra, hogy kihez beszél. De volt egy olyan nyugtalanító érzése, hogy a kapcsolatok vagy származás nem számított sokat az előtte álló lénynek. Láthatólag nem volt jó kedvében… nem mintha ez jellemző lett volna rá, mindenesetre Padmé nem hitte, hogy most olyan szerencséje lenne, mint előző este. Érezte, hogy a Sith tegnap a maihoz képest már-már szelídnek számított, úgyhogy nem tette szóvá a dolgot.  
\- M-majdnem – bólintott. Gyűlölte, hogy Vader a puszta jelenlétével is meg tudta rémíteni. Bár nem a szenátor tehetett róla; ha valaki megérezte a fekete alakból áradó gyűlöletet és dühöt, ami szinte kézzel fogható volt, ez egy teljesen természetes reakció volt.  
Mikor a Sith továbbra is csak bámult rá, Padmé rájött, hogy arra vár, hogy elkészüljön, mégpedig gyorsan, úgyhogy sietve bement a fürdőbe, és befejezte a sminkjét. Néhány perc múlva visszatért a hálóba; az ajtó még mindig nyitva volt, Vader alakja pedig megtöltötte, pont ugyanabban a helyzetben, ahogy otthagyta. Láthatólag nem tisztelte a magánszférát… bár ezt már tegnap este is bebizonyította. Padmé összevonta a szemöldökét, de nem zavarta meg vele a férfit, még annyira sem, mint amennyire várta.  
\- Gyerünk – parancsolta Vader, és hátat fordított neki.  
Padmé dühösen nézett utána, azonban sietett, hogy lépést tudjon tartani. Úgy vélte, nem kell törődnie azzal, hogy bezárja az ajtót, hiszen kételkedett benne, hogy akárki is be merne lépni Vader Nagyúr szárnyába, nem hogy még el is lopjon valamit. Persze csak ha nem akart borzalmas és fájdalmas halált halni a szörnyeteg keze által.  
Mikor elérték a liftet, Padmé csüggedten vette tudomásul, hogy a Sith majdnem az egész teret elfoglalja; ezt nem vette észre tegnap este. Láthatólag egyedül ő használta a felvonót, hiszen ez az ő lakónegyede volt. A szenátornak közelebb kellett állnia hozzá, mint szeretett volna, majdhogynem hozzáért. Talán csak ő érezte ezt borzasztó kínosnak, mindenesetre erőlködnie kellett, hogy ne fészkelődjön.  
Ahogy leértek a nyilvános szintre, Vader őrült tempóban száguldani kezdett, Padménak pedig futnia kellett utána. Nagyon idegesítette, hogy így sietnie kell, és nyilván nem volt valami méltóságteljes látvány közben. De nagyon igyekezett még így is felsőbbrendűnek tűnni, ezt a személyzet több tagja is észrevette, akik különös pillantásokat vetettek rá. Láthatólag nem hitték volna, hogy együtt látják a híres Amidala szenátort és a hírhedt Darth Vadert.  
Ahogy ki tudja merre tartottak, egy fiatalember jelent meg a Sith mellett, a kezében pad és toll.  
\- Nagyúr – kezdte, Padmét egy pillantásra sem méltatva. – Elrendeztem mindent, amit kért, de gondok vannak a Yimano admirálissal való találkozóval.  
\- Yimano egy bolond – mordult fel Vader. – Küldje el a jelentését, ezzel is megkímél az unalmas kiselőadásától.  
A szenátor egy pillanatra meglepődött azon, hogy beszél a fekete alak az admirálisról, azonban rájött, hogy nem is olyan meglepő. Hiszen Darth Vaderről volt szó, de azért mégiscsak különösnek találta. Sosem hitte volna, hogy a Sith ilyen nyíltan inzultál majd valakit, akinek nyilvánvalóan ennyire fontos a Birodalom, főleg nem Padmé előtt. A szenátor valamiért mindig úgy gondolta, hogy a birodalmiak összetartóak, Vader azonban láthatólag nem ilyen volt.  
A fiatal tiszt nem tűnt zavartnak, egyszerűen csak bólintott, és leírt valamit.  
\- Úgy lesz, Nagyúr. Kíván még valamit?  
\- Tudja, mit kell tennie – válaszolta Vader egyszerűen. – Ha valami változás van, azonnal hívjon.  
\- Igen, Nagyúr – hajtotta le a fejét a hadnagy, majd lemaradt tőlük. Csak ekkor nézett rá Padméra. Különös módon a szenátor némi szánalmat vélt felfedezni az arcán, mielőtt hátat fordított volna, és távozott.  
Még több menetelés, kanyargás és bámulás után aztán végre megérkeztek a kikötőbe. Előző nap Padmé annyira sokkhatás alatt állt, hogy nem sok mindent fogott fel belőle, most azonban rájött, hogy milyen hatalmas is volt a helyiség: mindenhol különböző formájú és méretű hajók parkoltak. Nem volt oda különösebben az ilyesfajta járművekért, de biztos volt benne, ha így lenne, ez volna számára a paradicsom. Nyilvánvalóan Vader személyes kikötőjeként funckionált, Padmé pedig meglepetten látta a gyűjteményét, amit szerte a galaxisból szerzett be. Láthatólag imádta a sebességet, ami megmagyarázta a rémisztő utat tegnap.  
Ahogy erre rájött, Padmé megtorpant, mikor kiléptek a liftből. Beletelt egy másodpercbe, hogy Vader észlelje, hogy a nő nem követi őt többé. Mikor visszanézett rá, a szenátor megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem szállok be semmibe, amit maga vezet.  
Nem tudta megmondani, hogy Vader dühös lett-e vagy sem, de felkészült bármire. A kiabálás helyett azonban a Sith erősen megragadta a szenátor felkarját, és elkezdte maga után rángatni. Ez aztán igazán méltatlan dolog volt hozzá, főleg, hogy a rohamosztagosok és a szerelők bámulták őket, azonban Padmé képtelen volt kiszabadítani magát, így szenvednie kellett.  
Szerencsére aznap Vader egy tetővel és rámpával felszerelt siklót választott. Belökte Padmét, ő pedig megállapította, hogy egy sztenderd birodalmi siklóval állt szemben, semmi csicsa. Eltűnődött rajta, vajon miért. Talán a Sith attól tartott, hogy összehányja valamelyik jobb siklóját, ahogy tegnap is majdnem tette. A gondolat jobban idegesítette, mint megnyugtatta. Nem az ő hibája volt! Ha Vader nem vezet úgy, mint egy őrült…  
\- A maga helyében nem gondolkodnék ilyen hangosan, szenátor.  
Padmé összerezzent, és azonnal a Sith felé fordult.  
\- M-micsoda?  
Sosem hitte volna, hogy ez lehetséges, de úgy tűnt, Vader… jól szórakozik rajta.  
\- A dühe meglehetősen hangosan vetíti ki a gondolatait. Hallom, mi jár a fejében.  
A szenátor elsápadt.  
\- Tud olvasni a gondolataimban?  
\- Igen.  
Csend állt be köztük, ahogy Vader bemelegítette a motort, Padménak csak ez után sikerült összeszednie a bátorságát, hogy megszólaljon.  
\- Egész idő alatt hallotta a gondolataimat?  
\- Nem – válaszolta Vader kurtán. – Csak akkor, ha aktívan keresem, vagy ha valaki érzései nagyon erősek. És akkor is csak abban az esetben, ha annak a bizonyos valakinek erős a jelenléte az Erőben.  
\- Arra céloz, hogy olyan vagyok, mint a Jedik? – kérdezte a szenátor majdhogynem gúnyolódva.  
\- Ha olyan lenne, mint a Jedik – kezdte Vader nyugodtan –, rögtön végeztem volna magával. – Padmé elsápadt a gondolattól. – Minden élőlényben jelen van az Erő – magyarázta, ahogy felemelte a siklót a levegőbe. – A rá való érzékenység mértéke adhat olyan erőt, mint a Sith-eké, vagy az egykori Jediké.  
Nos, egy Erőről szóló tanítás pont nem az volt, amire Padmé számított ma reggel, főleg nem Vader Nagyúr szájából. Majdnem egy civil beszélgetéshez hasonlított az egész, azt leszámítva, hogy mennyire megijesztette a szenátort, hogy a Sith hallhatja a gondolatait. Padmé eleget volt Jedik mellett fiatalabb korában, de egyikük sem panaszkodott azért, mert a gondolatai túl hangosak lettek volna. Nem nagyon hitte, hogy ilyesmi létezhet, de úgy tűnik, tévedett.  
Másról nem beszélgettek, az utazás többi részén csendben voltak. Vader még mindig őrült tempóban vezetett, de nem annyira, mint előző nap. A Sith láthatólag minden helyzetben türelmetlen volt. Ha csak egy pillanatra is meg kellett állniuk a közlekedés miatt, Vader egyszerűen előrerepült a korlátolt részre, mintha ebben semmi rossz nem lett volna. Néhányszor Padmé esküdni mert volna rá, hogy látta a légirendőrséget, amint követik őket vagy fényképeket készítenek róluk, de úgy tűnt, a Sith-et ez nem zavarja. Láthatólag nem aggódott olyan mindennapos dolgok miatt, mint a közlekedési szabályok.  
Mikor végre odaértek a Szenátus épületéhez, Padmé örült, hogy ezúttal nem rémült meg annyira. Az egyetlen, ami az idegességét mutatta, a karfákba mélyedő körmei voltak, de már ez is nagy előrelépés volt a tegnapihoz képest.  
Hűen ahhoz, hogy mennyire nem törődött másokkal, Vader Villius szenátor helyére parkolt, és leállította a motort, mielőtt Padmé ellenkezhetett volna. Talán az volt a legjobb, ha nem is mond semmit; a nő ismét érezte, hogy a Sith hangulata egyre sötétedik. Nem szerette a szenátust. Padmé el is feledkezett a pletykákról, miszerint Vader szívből gyűlölte a politikusokat. Ez a feladat, hogy figyelnie kell egyet, valószínűleg neki is pont annyi kellemetlenséget okozott, mint a lánynak. A gondolat egy kicsit felderítette a szenátort.  
Ahogy kiszálltak a siklóból, biztonságiak siettek oda hozzájuk, valószínűleg azt akarták mondani, hogy rossz helyre parkoltak, de mikor meglátták Vadert, megtorpantak és szalutáltak. A Sith egy pillantásra se méltatta őket, és nekiindult az épület irányába. Padmé ismét követni kezdte, és pont úgy érezte magát, mint egy gyerek, akinek a szülei mögött kell rohannia. Nem érzett így tizenhárom éves kora óta, és ez eléggé zavarba hozta.  
Mikor azonban beléptek az ajtón, Padmé elhatározta, hogy ami sok, az sok. Lehet, hogy a katonai bázis Vader terepe volt, ez viszont az övé. A fekete alak elé sietett, és átvette tőle az irányítást, így a tempót is csökkentette. Eltűnődött rajta, vajon Vader meglepődött-e vagy dühös, de a jelenlegi pillanatban nem érdekelte igazán.  
Azonban meglepő módon Vader nem ellenkezett, hanem ahelyett, hogy követte volna, odaállt mellé. Tehát egyenlők, ezt Padmé el tudta fogadni. Már majdnem az irodában voltak, mikor megpillantotta Bail Organát és Mon Mothmát. Ahogy rájuk nézett, rögtön tudta, hogy aggódnak érte.  
\- Dolgom van – suttogta a fogva tartójának, és odament a barátaihoz.  
Mikor odaért hozzájuk, megnyugtatóan rájuk mosolygott.  
\- Jó reggelt – mondta, mintha mi sem történt volna. – Hogy vagytok?  
A másik két szenátor egy pillanatig csak bámult rá, aztán Bail visszamosolygott.  
\- Jól vagyunk. Mi, nos, hallottuk, hogy… hát, volt valamiféle… félreértés tegnap.  
Szóval hallottak róla. Padmé már azon volt, hogy megnyugtassa őket, hogy megpróbálja elmondani, mi történt, amikor a lélegeztetőgép rémisztő hangja megtöltötte a levegőt. A fiatal nő szemei akaratlanul is lecsukódtak a gondolatra, hogy legyőzték. Nem mondhatott semmit, addig nem, amíg a fekete alak itt volt. Annyit se mondhatott a barátainak, hogy jól van, és minden rendben.  
\- Vader Nagyúr. – Mon volt az első, aki magához tért. – Jó reggelt, uram. Mi szél hozta a szenátusba ilyen korán reggel?  
A Sith nem is méltatta válaszra. Helyette egy pillanatig rábámult a három szenátorra, majd megragadta Padmé karját, és elrángatta. Fájt. A lány egy pillanatig küzdött ellene, de abbahagyta, mikor rájött, hogy bámulják őket az emberek. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy mi néz ki rosszabbul, ha csendben hagyja, hogy Vader nagyúr maga után rángassa, vagy ha addig ellenkezik, amíg a fekete alak el nem veszíti a türelmét és vagy megfojtja, vagy a vállára kapja, miközben Padmé rugdossa és sikítozik. Egyik sem tűnt túl szerencsésnek, de mielőtt dönthetett volna, már meg is érkeztek a nabooi irodába.  
Az ajtók anélkül tárultak fel, hogy Vader hozzájuk ért volna. Mindenhol rémült nabooi küldöttek kapták fel a fejüket, és nézték, ahogy a szenátorukat a hírhedt Sith nagyúr húzza magával. Néhányan fel is kiáltottak felháborodásukban, de ez nem állította meg Vadert. Helyette a fekete alak magával rángatta Padmét a terem másik végébe, az irodája ajtajához, ahol végre megállt. Az Erő segítségével feltépte az ajtót, és durván belökte a szenátort. Padmé előrebukott; nem volt hozzászokva az ilyesfajta bánásmódhoz, és majdnem elesett a saját ruhája szélében. Mikor az ajtó bezárult, és nem hallott mást, csak a lélegeztetőgép hangját, tudta, hogy csapdába esett.  
Ahogy rendbe szedte magát, megfordult, és majdnem nekiütközött a Sith mellkasának. Hogy került mellé ilyen gyorsan? Már azon volt, hogy tiltakozzon az ilyesfajta bánásmód ellen, mikor Vader megragadta őt a nyakánál fogva. Padmé szemei kikerekedtek a félelemtől; reszketni kezdett, de nem mondott egy szót sem.  
\- Kérdéseim vannak, felség – morogta a Sith. – Ön pedig válaszolni fog rájuk.  
Még csak bólintani sem tudott, de Vader biztosan rájött, hogy Padmé beleegyezik, sajnos azonban nem engedte el a nyakát.  
\- Milyen viszony fűzi önt Organa és Mothma szenátorhoz? – kérdezte.  
Padmé majdnem nem is mert megszólalni, azonban rájött, hogy Vader nem igazából fojtogatja őt, csak elég erőt fejt ki ahhoz, hogy emlékeztesse rá, megtehetné, mégpedig nagyon könnyedén.  
\- B-barátok vagyunk – mondta.  
\- Miféle barátok?  
Padménak lett volna egy szarkasztikus válasza erre, de nem most és nem ebben a helyzetben. Egy rossz szó, és Vader könnyedén végezhetett vele.  
\- Csak barátok. A bolygóinknak hasonló a tárgysorozata.  
\- Hasonlóan lázadó? – kulcsolta át még erősebben a torkát Vader.  
Hogy lehetett Padmé ilyen ostoba, hogy odament Bailhez és Monhoz, miközben Vader ott állt mögötte? Mintha egyenesen a lázadók bázisára sétált volna, miközben tudta, hogy jeladó van a hajóján. Örült, hogy láthatja őket, és el akarta mondani, hogy jól van, viszont bele sem gondolt, hogy nézhet ez ki külső szemmel. Hogy lehetett ilyen ostoba?!  
\- Nem – krákogta, mert Vader még erősebben szorította, mikor nem válaszolt azonnal. – Cs-csak barátok… El akartam mondani nekik… hogy jól vagyok.  
\- És miért gondolnák, hogy nem érzi magát „jól”? – szorította még erősebben a férfi.  
Könnyek szöktek Padmé szemébe. Tényleg így kell meghalnia? Milyen vicces, tegnap még nem félt a haláltól, de talán a Sith nagyúr jelenléte miatt kelt életre a rettegése. Érezte Vader dühét, gyűlöletét, és egyszerűen túl sok volt neki, hogy belebámuljon azokba a könyörtelen fekete gödrökbe, amik visszatükrözték őt. Tegnap készen állt rá, ma már nem, ráadásul valószínűleg bajt hozott a barátaira is.  
\- A… pletykák… - nyögte, miközben felemelte a karját, hogy megragadja az övénél sokkal nagyobb kezet abban a halvány reményben, hogy elengedi. – Az Uralkodó mondta… a pletykák… - Kezdett elhomályosulni a látása, ám mikor már azt hitte, el fog ájulni, Vader elengedte.  
Padmé levegő után kapkodott, és a padlóra esett. Percekig csak lihegni tudott, közben óvatosan a nyakához ért, mintha meg akarná védeni, mielőtt felnézett volna a fekete alakra. A könnyei immár szabadon folytak végig az arcán. Vader egy pillanatig csak nézte, semmi jelét nem mutatva megbánásnak, majd hátat fordított, és elhagyta a szobát.  
Az ajtók ismét kivágódtak, ő pedig kisétált azokkal az őrülten hosszú lépteivel, míg Padmé reszketve ült a padlón, és bámult utána. A többiek tágra nyílt szemmel nézték, ahogy a Sith visszavonult, mielőtt mind az iroda felé fordították volna a figyelmüket, ahonnan kilépett. Ahogy meglátták a földön a szenátort, azonnal odaszaladtak hozzá.  
Az elsők közt voltak Dormé és Jar Jar, akik szinte egy pillanat alatt mellette voltak, és letérdeltek hozzá.  
\- Úrnőm! – kiáltotta Dormé.  
\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte a gungan aggódva.  
Egyszerűen túl sok volt Padménak ez az őszinte ijedelem és aggódás. Jéghideget érzett belül azok után, hogy olyan közel került a Sith-hez, a halálhoz, és most, hogy emlékeztették a melegségre, összetört. Érezhet újra ilyen szeretetet? Dormé vállára borult és zokogni kezdett, tehetetlenül ölelve őt. Jar Jar megpaskolta a hátát, a szolgálólány pedig a haját simogatta.  
\- Css, minden rendben – csitítgatta Dormé. – Elment. Most már nem bánthat.  
Ó, ha tudnák. Igenis bánthatta, most és a jövőben is. Jelenleg ugyan visszavonult, de elő fog kerülni. Padmé csapdába esett, csapdába a Sith világában, és nem szabadulhatott, nem volt kiút. A gondolattól csak még jobban sírni kezdett. Mikor is sírt legutóbb? Évekkel ezelőtt lehetett.  
Halványan eltűnődött rajta, hogy talán hozzá kell majd szoknia, hiszen meg sem próbálta megállítani a könnyeit.

~~~~~~

Pár órával később a Sith nagyúr visszatért; az irodában mindenki kővé dermedt az érkezését látva. Padmé, aki nyitva hagyta az irodája ajtaját, üres tekintettel nézte őt, arra sem méltatva, hogy felálljon. Ha a fekete alak azt akarta, hogy felemelkedjen a székéről, akkor kényszerítenie kellett.  
Parancsosztogatás vagy fenyegetőzés helyett Vader bemasírozott az irodába, és megállt Padmé asztala előtt. Dorméra és Jar Jarra fordította a tekintetét, akik a Sith legutóbbi feltűnése óta mellette voltak.  
\- Kifelé – mordult rájuk.  
Hűsége ellenére Jar Jart könnyű volt megfélemlíteni, és ahogy Vader felé fordította a sisakos fejét, ő már talpra is szökkent, és szaladt kifelé, nem kellett kétszer mondani. Dormé viszont ennél makacsabb volt, és semmiképpen sem akarta magára hagyni az úrnőjét azok után, ami nemrég történt.  
A szolgálólány összevonta a szemöldökét és felállt, hogy megközelítse a Sith-et, az arcáról könnyen leolvasható volt, mennyire dühös.  
\- Hogy mer…  
De Vader akkor már felemelte a kezét. Padmé elég pletykát hallott arról, mint jelent a szorító kézmozdulat, és nem bírta volna elviselni a gondolatot, hogy a barátja azért haljon meg, mert a Sith épp rossz hangulatban volt.  
\- Dormé! – kiáltotta, és ő is felállt. A szolgálólány gyanakvó pillantást vetett úrnőjére. – Dormé – kezdte Padmé újra, ezúttal sokkal nyugodtabban. – Miért nem mész és ellenőrzöd a jelentéseket, amikről nemrég beszéltünk?  
A másik lány nagyon nem akarta magára hagyni az úrnőjét, de Padmé pillantását látva végül bólintott.  
\- Megyek, úrnőm – hajtotta le a fejét, és kiment.  
Ahogy átlépte a küszöböt, Vader becsapta mögötte az ajtót. Padmé igyekezett semleges arckifejezést ölteni magára; ez a szörnyeteg máris megijesztette, ennél többet nem nagyon tehetett. Legalábbis nem úgy, hogy zokogni kezdjen miatta; nemrég nem állt készen, most igen.  
\- Vader Nagyúr – kezdte.  
A Sith-nek nem is kellet több biztatás.  
\- Úgy tűnik, tegnap este elért a szenátushoz a letartóztatása híre – kezdte, miközben beakasztotta a nagyujját az övébe. – Kijavítottam a jelentéseket, és mindenkit tájékoztattam arról, hogy azért kísérték a palotába, mert a lázadók megpróbáltak megszabadulni öntől, egyszerűen csak védőőrizetbe került, és egyáltalán nem tartóztatták le.  
\- Védőőrizetbe – Padmé nem tudta visszafogni a hitetlenkedését. Hát így gondolt rá a fekete alak, miután majdnem megfojtotta? Nem látta a véraláfutást a nyakán, amit a keze okozott?  
Vader figyelmen kívül hagyta.  
\- A személyzete elfelejti, mit láttak ma reggel – folytatta, mintha mi sem történt volna. – Erről kezeskedem. – Padmé elsápadt a gondolatra. – Ön addig itt marad.  
A szenátor ismét megborzongott. Hát tényleg csapdába esett. Talán ezelőtt sokkos állapotban volt, de most az egész túlságosan valóságossá vált. Vader szörnyeteg volt, aki végrehajtja a mestere tervét akkor is, ha ennek érdekében mindenkit meg kell ölnie. Padmé csapdába esett, és nem volt kiút.  
\- Rendben van – válaszolta kifejezéstelen arccal, bár odabent csak úgy kavarogtak az érzelmei. – De csak abban az esetben, ha szavát adja, hogy egyiküknek sem esik bántódása.  
A Sith egy pillanatig mozdulatlanul állt, mintha gondolkodott volna, aztán végre válaszolt.  
\- Különös, hogy azt hiszi, feltételeket szabhat.  
Padmé úgy érezte, menten rosszul lesz.  
\- Akkor könyörgök – mondta. – Kérem, ne bántsa őket!  
Vader nem válaszolt, csak elhagyta a szobát, bezárva maga mögött az ajtót. A fiatal szenátor visszasüllyedt a székébe, és az asztalra borult, mert érezte, hogy ismét úrrá lesz rajta a kétségbeesés. Ezt nem bírta tovább, túl sok volt neki.  
Ahogy kinézett az ablakon és figyelni kezdte a siklókat a Coruscant egén, azt gondolta, bárcsak olyan szabad lehetne, mint ők. Egy pillanatig azt kívánta, bár ne kellene mások miatt aggódnia, bár elhitte volna az Uralkodó és Vader hazugságait. Bárcsak támogathatta volna őket és a diktatóriumukat, hogy ne kelljen folyton harcolnia. Olyan sokáig mindig azt tette, ami helyes, még akkor is, mikor szinte lehetetlennek tűnt, most pedig úgy érezte, belefáradt és menekülni vágyott. Szabad akart lenni, elfutni, fel a magasba, hogy sose kelljen földet érnie.  
De ez most lehetetlen volt. 


	4. Átmenet

Padmé egy héten át Darth Vader árnyékában élt. A fekete alak minden reggel várt rá az ajtó előtt, aztán elkísérte a hangárba, elvitte a szenátusba, meggyőződött róla, hogy bement az irodájába, aztán elviharzott, általában csak egy rohamosztagost hagyva őrnek. Ebédszünetben visszatért, távol a többiektől figyelte, ahogy Padmé az irodájában evett, aztán ismét elment, amint a lány befejezte. Munka után ismét megjelent, és visszavitte a bázisra, ahol magára hagyta. A szenátor egész nap alig szólt valakihez; a szobájában evett, nem akart abba a terembe menni, amit Vader evésre jelölt ki neki. Nem kívánta megkockáztatni, hogy még ott is egymásba fussanak.  
Elzárva.  
Ez volt az egyetlen szó, ami illett most az életére. Szinte mindentől és mindenkitől el volt zárva, hiába dolgozott együtt annyi emberrel egész nap. Nem beszélhetett hozzájuk, legalábbis rendesen nem, és úgy kellett tennie, mintha minden rendben volna.  
Az első nap után Padmé attól félt, hogy a Sith ismét bántani fogja, minden éjjel arról álmodott, hogy a fekete alak felette áll, ő pedig nem kap levegőt, de Vader az óta hozzá sem ért. Padmé eltűnődött, vajon érzett-e megbánást a férfi azért, mert fojtogatta, azonban gyorsan félretette ezt a naiv elképzelést. A Sith nagyurak nem éreznek megbánást. Valószínűleg nem vonzotta túlságosan a gondolat, hogy hozzáérjen, hiszen nem volt rá szükség, a szenátor mindenesetre hálás volt ezért. A véraláfutás a nyakán már nem is látszott, azt bizonyítva, hogy a Sith-nek nem kellett nagy erőt kifejtenie ahhoz, hogy fojtogassa, egyszerűen csak tudta, hol és hogyan kell csinálni. Egy olyan képesség, amit az elmúlt évek alatt sajátított el, ez nem is volt kétséges.  
De mikor Padmé egy héttel később az irodájában ült, megszólalt a comja; ahogy rápillantott, felnyögött. Tudta, hogy korábban kapcsolatba kellett volna lépnie a királynővel, azonban nem volt bátorsága engedélyt kérni a híváshoz. Vader megmondta, hogy mindenféle kommunikációt le fognak hallgatni, még a hivatalosakat is, és ha akármi negatívumot mond a történtekről, megbánja; Padmé ebben nem is kételkedett.  
Vett egy nagy levegőt, meggyőződött róla, hogy a ruhája gallérja eltakarja a gyógyulófélben lévő foltokat, és válaszolt a hívásra. A királynő képe megjelent előtte, ő pedig kötelességtudóan hajtotta le a fejét.  
\- Felség.  
Jamillia királynő a trónján ült, majdhogynem közömbös arccal nézve vissza rá. Majdhogynem; volt valami aggódás a tekintetében, amit nem tudott eltakarni.  
\- Amidala szenátor – üdvözölte Jamillia. Hosszú szünet következett, a két nő végigmérte egymást. – Mostanában nyugtalanító pletykákat hallottam felőled – mondta végül a fiatalabb lány.  
Hát eljött az, amitől Padmé tartott: el kell magyaráznia, mi történt, és hazudnia kell. Képes lesz rá? Képes lesz hazudni annak a nőnek, akit szolgál? A mandátuma még nem ért véget, de ha ez így folytatódik, Padmé azon gondolkodott, kénytelen lesz-e lemondani. Nem tudta rendesen végezni a feladatát a Birodalom fogságában.  
\- Sajnálom, felség – mondta, ügyelve arra, hogy kifejezéstelen maradjon az arca. – Túl… sok dolgom volt. Hamarabb keresnem kellett volna önt.  
A királynő lassan bólintott.  
\- Jól érzed magad?  
\- Persze – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül Padmé. – Az Uralkodó személyesen gondoskodott a védelmemről.  
A másik nő egy pillanatig hallgatott, láthatólag nem hitte el, amit hallott, de aztán mégis bólintott.  
\- Értem. Mit intézett?  
Padmé egy része azért imádkozott, hogy a királynő átlássa a helyzetet, és hazarendelje. Ki kellett jutnia innen; talán ha a Naboon lehetne biztonságban, bejelenthetné, hogy visszavonul. Senki sem hibáztathatta volna érte, hiszen több mint egy évtizeden át hűen szolgálta a bolygóját, itt volt az ideje, hogy megpihenjen. Ezt azonban most nem mondhatta ki, legalábbis amíg ilyen mértékben megfigyelték.  
\- A védelmem érdekében egy biztonságosabb helyre költöztetett, és volt olyan… kedves, hogy kijelölje a védelmemre Vader Nagyurat, amíg a lázadók újabb titkos tervei után kutatnak.  
Nagyon gyenge lábakon álló hazugságnak hangzott, Padmé azon tűnődött, vajon az otthoniak számára is az-e. A királynő mindenesetre bólintott, bár úgy tűnt, eléggé kényelmetlenül érzi magát.  
\- Természetesen azonnal hazaküldenélek… - Padmé kihúzta magát, a remény pedig minden igyekezete ellenére kiült az arcára. – De attól félek, ez lehetetlen, legalábbis egyelőre. – A szenátor visszasüllyedt a székébe. Úgy érezte, legyőzetett. – Maga az Uralkodó tájékoztatott a helyzetről, és… és úgy gondolja, nem volna bölcs döntés, ha elhagynád a jelenlegi helyedet… egyelőre – tette hozzá újra, mintha ettől Padménak jobban kellett volna éreznie magát.  
A szenátorban elhatalmasodott az üresség és az elhagyatottság érzése. Hát persze, hogy Palpatine minden menekülési útvonalra gondolt, és lezárta őket; azt akarta, hogy Padmé szenvedjen, és jó munkát végzett. Így hát, bár a szenátor legszívesebben kiabált, sírt és elfutott volna, felállt, és teljesen összeszedett maradt.  
\- Hogyne – bólintott nyugalommal az arcán. – Az lesz a legjobb. Köszönöm, felség, hogy megérti, miért nem kerestem fel korábban.  
Úgy tűnt, Jamillia még akar valamit mondani, de közben tudta, hogy nem volna bölcs dolog, úgyhogy bólintott és bontotta a vonalat, Padmé pedig még elveszettebbnek érezte magát így, hogy tudta, nincs kiút a számára.  
Beletelt pár percbe, míg összeszedte magát, néhány mély levegővétel után kinyitotta a szemét, és folytatta a munkát. A szenátus ülésezett, és bár aznap nem mondott beszédet, oda kellett figyelnie. Még akkor is végezni akarta a munkáját, ha az Uralkodónak és Vadernek ez nem tetszett. Itt nem bánthatták, túlságosan nagy felháborodást keltett volna a dolog. Még mindig nem tudta, hogy sikerült Vadernek elhallgattatnia a személyzetet az első napi incidens után, de úgy sejtette, valamiféle Jedi elmetrükkel érte el. Viszont még a Sith sem tudta volna elsimítani a dolgokat, ha megöli, mert valami félreérthetőt mond.  
Ahogy kiment az irodából, a titkára és Jar Jar követték. Mikor kiléptek az ajtón, egy rohamosztagos kezdte követni őket sugárfegyverrel a kezében. Az elmúlt egy hétben megszokták a jelenlétét, úgyhogy csak pár kíváncsi pillantás vetült rá. A legtöbben figyelmen kívül hagyták őt és azt, akit kísért; Padmé nem bánta a dolgot.  
Mikor beléptek a podjukba, a szenátor leült előre, a titkára mellé, és Jar Jar irányította az eszközt. A rohamosztagos hátul maradt, mint valami őrszem. Nem volt útban, és pár nap után Padmé megtanulta figyelmen kívül hagyni őt, mint mindenki más. Könnyű volt, mert a rohamosztagos nem beszélt, csak ha szóltak hozzá.  
Azért gyűltek össze, hogy arról tanácskozzanak, hogy a Birodalmi Flotta és Hadsereg legyen-e illetékes a többi bolygón elkövetett bűncselekmények ügyében, amit a katonáik követtek el. Természetesen a szenátorok többsége félt a Birodalomtól, ezért a hadseregre bízta volna a kérdést, viszont pár bolygó, mint Padméé is, abban hitt, hogy a kérdéses bolygók törvényeivel összeegyeztetve kellene igazságot szolgáltatniuk. Persze azon kevesek, akik kiálltak a Birodalom ellen, árulónak és lázadó szimpatizánsnak lettek bélyegezve. Senki sem gondolkodott el rajta, hogy mit jelent egy ilyen törvényjavaslat; ez enyhén szólva elszomorító volt.  
\- Nem értem, miért kell ezen egyáltalán elgondolkodni – kiáltotta Ritia Cotrilla szenátor, ahogy a podja a terem közepére repült a vita hevében. – Hát nem látják, hogy ez mindenki érdeke? Nehéz elképzelni, hogy a jóságos Birodalmi Flotta vagy Hadsereg emberei egyáltalán elkövetnének valami bűnt is, de ha esetleg így lenne, akkor foglalkozzon velük a hadbíróság, hiszen ez a dolga. Azt mondom, ha akárki bűnt követ el egy másik bolygón, hadd tegye a dolgát a Birodalom, és intézze el!  
Többen megéljenezték Cotrilla beszédét, de Padmé nem volt köztük. Micsoda mocsok. El sem tudta hinni, hogy az emberek olyan ostobák voltak, hogy kövessék ezt a nőt. Mindenki tudta, hogy a Birodalom igenis követ el bűnöket más bolygókon, és még ha a Birodalmi Bíróság elé is kerültek ezek az ügyek, több mint kétharmaduk esetében ejtették a vádakat, hiába voltak olyan szigorúak. Még a kínzást is legtöbbször elnézték, mintha mi sem történt volna. Mivé válik így a galaxis?  
\- Nagyra becsült szenátorok és képviselőtársak! – lépett előre Bail Organa. Végre valaki értelmes, gondolta Padmé. – Nem látják a veszélyt, ami fenyeget? Ugyan biztos vagyok benne, hogy a mélyen tisztelt katonai erők tagjai sosem használnák ki azt, hogy a többi bolygón büntetlenül megtehetnek bármit, nem tagadhatjuk, hogy lesznek olyanok, akik megpróbálják.  
Fújolás és sziszegés követte a mondanivalóját, de Bail eltökélten folytatta.  
\- Egyszerűen csak a Birodalmi Bíróságra bízzuk az ügyet, és akkor mi lesz? Nem bíráskodnának igazságosan a saját embereik felett. A bírák kegyeltjei, testvérei lennének. Annyira a kegyeltjei, hogy ha egy katona hidegvérrel meggyilkolna valakit, könnyűszerrel megúszhatná, ha vannak megfelelő barátai vagy kapcsolatai! Hol lenne akkor az igazság?  
\- Ez nagyon úgy hangzik nekem, mint a lázadók mocskos beszéde – vonta össze a szemöldökét Cotrilla szenátor, csípőre téve a kezét. Teljesen amatőrnek tűnt.  
\- Nem kell ahhoz birodalminak vagy lázadónak lenni, hogy lássuk, ez a törvényjavaslat nagyon gyenge lábakon áll – válaszolta Bail hűvösen. – Statisztikai jelentések vannak arról, hogy az egyedi eljárásokat a Birodalmi Bíróság könnyedén elutasítja. Vettem a bátorságot, és összegyűjtöttem a bizonyítékokat, hogy bemutathassam önöknek…  
De Bail hangját ekkor elnyomta a rengeteg felháborodott kiáltás, így esélye sem volt szemléltetni a statisztikákat, Padmé azonban nem bírt tovább csendben maradni. Egész héten ölbe tett kézzel ült, most telt be nála a pohár. Mindeddig félelemben élt Vader miatt, és ennek hála elfelejtette, hogy mi a munkája; nos, most eszébe jutott.  
Intett Jar Jarnak, aki középre kormányozta a podot, ahol Ritia még mindig csúnya pillantásokkal méregette Bailt. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy mindenki rájött, ki lépett előre, csend lett. Padmé olyan méltóságteljes benyomást keltett, hogy még azok is tisztelték, akik gyűlölték őt. Cotrilla dühösen nézett rá, mikor rájött, hogy ellopták tőle a reflektorfényt.  
\- Polgártársaim – kezdte Padmé, figyelmen kívül hagyva a nőéhez hasonló tekinteteket. – Nem arról van most szó, hogy valaki birodalmi, lázadó vagy esetleg szeparatista – kezdte Bail szavait visszhangozva. – Hanem arról, hogy a galaxis aggódó polgára. Organa szenátor jogosan aggódik e miatt a törvényjavaslat miatt, ahogy én is. Nem arról van szó, hogy támogatjuk-e a rohamosztagosokat, hanem arról, hogy megvédjük-e az emberek jogait. Minél több hatalmat adunk a Birodalom által finanszírozott létesítményeknek, annál kevesebb lesz a mi hatalmunk a bolygóink felett. Ahogy Organa szenátor helyesen megfogalmazta, nem arról van szó, hogy azt feltételezzük, minden katona rossz ember, aki bűnöket követ el és kijátssza a rendszert, de erre mindig van esély. Ilyen az emberi természet.  
\- Nem támogatom a törvényjavaslatot a jelenlegi formájában – folytatta, magabiztosan végighordozva tekintetét a termen. – Változtatni kell rajta. Nem tenném a kötelességemet mint a Naboo vagy a galaxis képviselője, ha hagynám, hogy így törvénybe lépjen. Módosítást kérek.  
\- Egyetértek – kormányozta Bail a podját Padméé mellé.  
Egyetértő és ellenkező kiáltások hangzottak fel, és Mas Amedda csak ekkor szólalt meg, hogy a munkáját végezze.  
\- Ez már aztán egyenes beszéd! – kiáltotta. – Támogatom a javaslatot.  
\- A Malastare képviseletében én is egyetértek Amidala és Organa szenátorral – mondta Ask Aak.  
Padmé halványan rámosolygott a granra. Általában nem volt egy merész lény, de a témában láthatólag megvolt a véleménye, csak egy kis löket kellett neki, és nemsokára a wookie szenátor is melléjük állt, majd némi kiabálás és vitatkozás után kénytelenek voltak beleegyezni, hogy később újra összegyűljenek, és megtárgyalják a törvényjavaslat módosított változatát. Vagy ez, vagy az Uralkodó lemondhatott róla. De ha a jelentések igazak voltak, ezt nem tehette meg, legalábbis most nem. A Birodalom még túl gyenge lábakon állt ahhoz, hogy ilyen messzire menjen; ha egyben akarta tartani, kompromisszumokat kellett kötnie… egyelőre.  
Miután megegyeztek, hogy egy hét múlva újra benyújtják a törvényjavaslatot, elmehettek. Padmé elégedett volt, talán még boldog is; ismét úgy érezte magát, mint régen, és ez jó volt. Túl sokat aggodalmaskodott mostanában, itt volt az ideje, hogy ez megváltozzon, és megpróbáljon igazán megszabadulni Vadertől.  
\- Amidala szenátor! – A fiatal nő megfordult, és megpillantotta a felé tartó Bail Organát. Rámosolygott, még akkor is, ha a férfi gyanakodva nézett a rohamosztagosra. Padmé majdnem elfeledkezett róla.  
\- Organa szenátor – üdvözölte semlegesen. – A prezentációja összeszedett volt, mint mindig. Nagy kár, hogy nem hallhattuk a többi részét.  
\- Köszönöm. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy annak is eljön majd az ideje – bólintott Bail. – És ön, szenátor, inspiráló volt, mint mindig.  
Padmé halványan elmosolyodott.  
\- Köszönöm. Jön ebédelni?  
\- Rövidesen, de előtte el kell intéznem pár dolgot az irodámban. – Szünetet tartott. – Nemsokára az ebédlőbe megy?  
Egy pillanatra Padmé körbenézett egy sötét árnyék után kutatva, ami bármikor elkaphatja, és az irodájába vonszolja, de nem talált semmit. Talán ma nem jön el. Halvány remény volt csak rá, de szívből kívánta, hogy így legyen, a rohamosztagos is épp elég volt.  
\- Igen – válaszolta. – Épp oda tartok.  
\- Akkor talán később csatlakozhatok önhöz, és megbeszélhetjük a dolgot kicsit részletesebben. – Ezt mondta a férfi, de a szeme mást ígért.  
Padmé bólintott, értette az üzenetet.   
\- Meglátjuk.  
Elváltak, és Padmé éppen kezdett volna ellazulni, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr hirtelen előtűnt a semmiből. A szenátor megtorpant.  
\- Érdekes beszédet mondott ma, szenátor.  
Padmé próbálta nem kimutatni, mennyire szomorú. Hát persze, hogy ma is eljött.  
\- Köszönöm – válaszolta csípősen. – Ha megbocsát, épp ebédelni készülök.  
Jar Jar és a segítője megtorpantak és hátra maradtak akkor is, mikor Padmé továbbment, nem tudták, mit csináljanak a Sith miatt, és a fiatal nő legnagyobb sajnálatára Vader utána indult, míg a rohamosztagos teljesen eltűnt. Ennyit a nyugodt ebédről, meg arról, hogy beszélgethet Baillel.  
Ahogy beléptek az ebédlőbe, a bent lévők szinte egyszerre hallgattak el, és csak bámulták őket. Senki nem nézett Padméra, túlságosan féltek a Sith-től, és a szenátornak egyedül kellett ennie, míg Vader őrt állt felette. Nem ült le, nem evett, nem beszélt, csak állt ott, mint egy nagy, fekete szobor. Idegesítő és dühítő volt, Padmé gyűlölte.  
De mivel a mai nap különlegesnek számított, amiért Vader nagyúr megtisztelte a jelenlétével az ebédlőt, Cotrilla szenátor odasasszézott hozzájuk.  
\- Amidala szenátor – köszöntötte a másik nőt egy bájmosollyal az arcán. – Vader Nagyúr – a mosolya gusztustalanul édessé vált. – Micsoda megtiszteltetés önt itt látni, Nagyúr. Mi hozta ide?  
Padménak rögtön elment az étvágya látva, hogy a másik nő milyen feltűnően versenyezik a Sith figyelméért. Miféle nő flörtölne Darth Vaderrel? Kit érdekel, hogy a trón várományosa, ez egyszerűen undorító volt, de hát végül is mindenki tudta, hogy Ritia úgy jutott el idáig, hogy mindenkivel lefeküdt, és a különböző ügyletei során is a testét használta fel. Az erkölcs számára rég nem létező fogalommá vált, úgyhogy nem volt akkora csoda, hogy megpróbálta kivetni a hálóját a gonosz lényre, aki Palpatine-t követhette a trónon.  
Padmé nagy örömére azonban úgy tűnt, Vader pont annyira díjazza a vörös hajú nő viselkedését, mint ő, mert csak egy pillantást vetett rá, mielőtt látható visszatetszéssel elfordult volna tőle.  
\- Az – morogta, – nem a maga dolga.  
Cotrilla arcára kiült a félelem, zavartság és sértettség. Bár általában nem lelte örömét mások szenvedésében, Padmén úrrá lett a győzedelmes boldogság; végre egy férfi, aki nem esik hasra a szajha bájaitól!  
\- Értem – válaszolta Ritia, miután magához tért a sokkból. Nagy eséllyel sok-sok éve ez volt az első alkalom, hogy egy férfi visszautasította őt. – Nos, attól még tényleg nagy megtiszteltetés. Érdekes viszont, hogy Amidala szenátorral tölti az időt, mikor vannak sokkal hűségesebb szenátorok is. Miért nem…  
Vader olyan gyorsan ráförmedt a nőre, hogy nem csak Padmé, de még tőlük több méterre álló emberek is összerezzentek ijedtükben.  
\- Menjen innen! – sziszegte a Sith.  
Padmé először látta a másik nőt ilyen gyorsan engedelmeskedni egy parancsnak; ismét elégedettség töltötte el, és meg sem próbált ellenállni neki. Gyerekként sosem gonoszkodott másokkal, de mikor belépett a politika világába, már más volt a helyzet, néha csak így lehetett helytállni. Azonban a jókedve rövid életű volt, mert ahogy a bögyös vörös elmenekült, Vader figyelme ismét rá irányult.  
\- Siessen – parancsolta. – Semmi kedvem egész délelőtt itt állni, miközben még több agyatlan hülye próbál beszélgetést kezdeményezni velem.  
Lerítt róla, hogy nem szeret itt lenni. Jó! Padmé eldöntötte, hogy ezentúl az ebédlőbe fog járni enni. Bármilyen kis apróság, amivel büntetlenül idegesíthette Vadert megérte a szomorúságot, amit azért érzett, mert látnia kellett a többieket gondtalanul ebédelni. Sovány vigasz volt, az igaz, de mégiscsak vigasz.  
\- Nem sietek sehova – mondta, miközben a húsát szeletelte. – Nem akarok félrenyelni. – Csúfondárosan pillantott a Sithre, aki egyáltalán nem reagált rá.  
\- Jobban tenné, ha gyorsan végezne – fenyegetőzött helyette.  
\- Ha ennyire türelmetlen, akkor menjen – tanácsolta Padmé ingerülten. – Békésen szeretném elkölteni az ebédemet.  
Vader különös hangot adott ki, valószínűleg azért, mert vissza kellett fognia a dühét vagy a bosszúságát, mindenesetre Padmé örült neki. Tudta, hogy a tűzzel játszik, de annyira kielégítő volt így ingerelni őt. Evidens volt, hogy Vader semmit sem tehetett vele, amíg emberek között vannak, talán Palpatine parancsára, így a szenátor pillanatnyilag biztonságban érezte magát.  
Úgy tűnt, a Sith megfogadja a tanácsát és elmegy, helyette azonban Padmé legnagyobb meglepetésére kihúzta a vele szemben lévő széket, és leült. Ennyit a nyugodt ebédről; talán mégsem volt olyan jó ötlet idegesíteni őt.  
Néhány kínos pillanat után, amit azzal töltöttek, hogy csak bámultak egymásra, Padmé lehajtotta a fejét, és az ételére nézett. Nem bírta tovább a ronda maszk látványát; így is rémálmai voltak róla, nem akarta, hogy még részletesebben előjöjjön, ha valami újat fedez fel a lény „arcán”. Úgy tűnt azonban, Vader nem aggodalmaskodik a helyzeten, és továbbra is csak bámult rá.  
\- Amit ma mondott a szenátusban, nem fog tetszeni az Uralkodónak – mondta végül.  
\- Nem nagyon érdekel – köpte Padmé dühösen. Ez a helyzet csak egyre pokolibb lett. – Az igazat mondtam. Ha a többiek nem lennének túl ostobák vagy gyávák, sosem támogatták volna ezt a törvényjavaslatot.  
\- Okosabbak önnél – tette karba Vader a kezét. – Megtanulták, hogy nem érdemes magukra vonni a Birodalom figyelmét.  
Padmé összevonta a szemöldökét, miközben egyre dühösebb lett.  
\- És mi a jó az agyatlan követőkben? Velük hozatják meg a döntéseket mindenki más nevében, miközben mindkettejüket polgárok milliárdjai gyűlölik?  
\- Csak tegyék – válaszolta a Sith –, amíg félnek. – A szenátornak elakadt a szava. – Amíg félnek, engedelmeskednek. Amíg engedelmeskednek, rend van.  
Padmé soha életében nem hallott még ilyet olyasvalakitől, aki komolyan is gondolta mindezt; a diktatórikus brutalitás volt maga. Hitetlenkedve rázni kezdte a fejét.  
\- Hogy gondolkozhat így?  
Vader egy hosszú pillanatig csak bámult rá, aztán rátette a kezét a szék karfájára.  
\- Ez az igazság, szenátor, csak a tények számítanak. A galaxis túl nagy ahhoz, hogy bármilyen fajta kormányt alakítsunk. Erős, határozott vezetőre van szükség, ha el akarunk érni valamit. Az ön régi köztársasága egy vicc volt; csak ködösítés, hogy megbékítse a galaxist még az összeomlása közben is. Nem volt rend, így nem is élte túl.  
\- És a félelem rendet teremt? – kérdezte Padmé kétkedően. – Kiegyensúlyozza a…?  
\- A félelem – morogta Vader, – rendet teremt. Senki sem akar bajba kerülni vagy büntetést kapni. A büntetéstől való félelem tart mindent rendben, ez a legfontosabb. Még a régi köztársaság is a félelmet használta fel.  
\- Ez nem igaz! – köpte Padmé undorodva. – Mi sohasem terrorizáltunk bolygókat hadseregekkel, vagy fenyegettünk azzal, hogy elpusztítunk egy egész fajt!  
\- Nem – értett egyet készségesen Vader. – De törvényeket állítottak fel, és mi más a törvény, mint fenyegető félelem a büntetéstől, aminek hála a többiek nem tesznek rosszat vagy olyat, amit önök nem akarnak?  
Padmé elhallgatott; ebben volt igazság a maga kifacsart módján. A probléma az volt, hogy Vadernek láthatólag nem volt gondja azzal, hogy a törvényt a lehető legtágabban értelmezze a saját vagy a Birodalom érdekében. De talán Padmé ezt kihasználhatná…  
\- Igaz – vallotta be, igyekezve nyugodtnak maradni. – Viszont ha ezt a logikát követjük, nem kellene jó szemmel néznie azt, amit ma a szenátusban tettem? – Eltűnődött rajta, vajon Vader összevonta-e a szemöldökét a maszk alatt. – Azzal, hogy elveszik egy bolygó jogát arra, hogy megbüntessen valakit, aki rosszat tett, helyette olyan bíróság elé viszik, ami valószínűleg eltussolja az ügyeket, eltörlik a félelmet, ami, mint rámutatott, fontos alappillére a kormánynak.  
Jó néhány percbe beletelt, míg a Sith megtalálta a kellő szavakat.  
\- Ez azt feltételezi, hogy amit mondott és gondol a Birodalmi Bíróságról, igaz. – Mintha védekezett volna.  
\- Tudja, hogy amit mondtam, igaz – válaszolta Padmé. Egyre idegesebb lett, annyira reménytelennek tűnt, hogy el tudja ezt magyarázni. Hirtelen támadt egy ötlete, és előrenyúlt, mégsem volt elég bátorsága ahhoz, hogy megfogja Vader kezét, ami az asztalon pihent, inkább könyörgő szemeket meresztett rá. – Kérem, tudja, hogy igazam van. Ha ezt a törvényjavaslatot elfogadják, kérem, bizonyosodjon meg róla, hogy a Birodalmi Bíróság komolyan veszi az ügyeket! Csak annyit szeretnék, hogy igazság és béke legyen a galaxisban. Önnek megvan a hatalma hozzá, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy igazságosan végződjön minden. Kérem, ne hagyja ezt figyelmen kívül!  
A Sith megint elhallgatott. Egymásra bámultak az asztal két oldalán, és ezúttal nem Padmé sütötte le először a szemét. Hirtelen Vader felpattant, teljes magasságában tornyosulva a szenátor felé, aki megrettenve hőkölt hátra; tudta, hogy ma túl messzire ment, és reszketni kezdett.  
\- Álljon fel – sziszegte Vader. – Befejezte az ebédet.  
Beletelt egy percbe, hogy rendezze a vonásait, azonban mikor megtette, Padmé felállt, és kifejezéstelen arccal követte a Sith-et. Kicsit zavarta, hogy ott kellett hagynia a tányérokat, de valaki biztosan eltakarít majd utána. Ha Darth Vader parancsol valamit abban a bizonyos hangnemben, öngyilkosság vagy egyszerű ostobaság lenne nem engedelmeskedni, ezért megbocsátható volt a hanyagsága.  
A legbonyolultabb az volt Vader társaságában, hogy Padmé nem tudta, hogy viselkedjen. Mindeddig a Sith leginkább figyelmen kívül hagyta őt, de voltak ritka alkalmak, mint most is, mikor beszélgetni akart. És mikor beszélt, mindig valami mély és éleslátású dologról volt szó, mint mikor az Erőről magyarázott, vagy ez a politikai vitájuk. A legnehezebb azonban az volt ezekben a beszélgetésekben, hogy sosem lehetett tudni, Padmé mikor megy túl messzire. Egyik pillanatban még minden rendben volt, a másikban elöntötte Vadert a düh. Nem mindig volt magától értetődő, miért lett dühös, de nem is igazán volt szüksége okra.  
Mikor visszaértek az irodába, a szenátor megkönnyebbült, hogy Vader nem emelt rá kezet; attól félt, hogy egyszerűen maga után rángatja, mint ahogy már megtette, viszont most szó sem volt ilyesmiről. Talán Padmé megtanulta már, meddig mehet el, így nem volt rá szükség többé. Elég biztató gondolat volt.  
Mikor a szenátor az irodába lépett, és a rohamosztagos üdvözlésképpen szalutált, Vader nem maradt velük, helyette hátat fordított nekik és elsétált, a köpenye csak úgy lobogott utána. Padmé zavartan pillantott a távolodó alak után.

~~~~~~

Bail Organa aggódva nézte, ahogy Amidala szenátor és Vader nagyúr elhagyták az ebédlőt. Szeretett volna váltani pár szót a nővel a nemrég történtekről, de abban a pillanatban, ahogy meglátta a Sith-et, tudta, hogy nem lenne túl okos dolog beszélgetést kezdeményeznie, főleg azok után, ami a legutóbbi alkalommal történt. Valami nagyon nem volt itt rendjén.  
\- Különösen eltöprengtél azok után, hogy pontot szereztél Cotrillával szemben. – Bail megfordult, és szembetalálta magát a mosolygó Monnal.  
\- Tudod, miért – válaszolta a férfi.  
\- Azt hittem, nem hozzuk fel itt a témát. – Inkább kijelentés volt, mint kérdés.  
\- Most muszáj – vonta össze a szemöldökét Bail, ahogy hátranézett arrafelé, ahol Padmé és a Sith távoztak.  
\- Már megbeszéltük – sóhajtotta Mon. – Semmit sem tehetünk. El kell fogadnunk, hogy elvesztettük őt.  
\- Igen – értett egyet a férfi, vigyázva, hogy mások ne hallják, mit mond. – De nem tudom nem megkérdezni, hogy hogyan fogjuk megmenteni őt?  
\- Bail…  
\- Ugye nem hiszel a pletykáknak?  
Mon kihúzta magát, a szeme összeszűkült.  
\- Bail, nem most és nem ezen a helyen kellene ezt megbeszélnünk – jelentette ki. – Ki mint vet, úgy arat.  
\- Nem hiheted el, amit mondanak – mordult fel az alderaani. – Tudom, hogy Padmé sosem árulna el bennünket.  
\- Bátor kijelentés azok után, hogy az előbb távozott az Uralkodó jobbkezével együtt.  
\- Te sem hiheted el, Mon – makacskodott Bail. – Hiszen semmi értelme. Láttad, mi történt múlt héten. Láttad, hogy reagált most. Ha elárult volna bennünket, miért lenne itt Vader, hogy figyelje minden lépését? Nem azt akarnák, hogy odajöjjön hozzánk?  
\- Mert túlságosan beleártotta magát – sóhajtotta Mon. – Nem azt mondom, hogy biztosan tudom, mi folyik itt, de azt tudom, hogy távol kell tartanunk magunkat tőle, legalábbis egyelőre.  
\- Kitől?  
A két lázadó megfordult, és szembetalálta magát Cotrillával, aki karba tett kézzel állt mögöttük.  
\- Miről beszélgetnek? – kérdezte.  
Mon kihúzta magát a székében, és lenézően pillantott a másik nőre.  
\- Cotrilla szenátor, nem tanították meg rá, hogy nem illik hallgatózni?  
A vörös a szemét forgatta.  
\- Kíméljen meg a finomkodástól.  
\- Nem is tudtam, hogy az udvariasság a finom emberek kizárólagos érdeme – mondta Mon. – Bár elég sok mindent megmagyaráz önnel kapcsolatban.  
Bail alig tudta leplezni a mosolyát, ahogy Cotrilla dühösen felfújta magát.  
\- Azt hiszi, annyival jobb nálam, csak mert gazdag családba született! De azt mondom…  
\- Kedves, összezavarodott leányom – emelte fel Mon a kezét, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy egyre többen figyeltek fel rájuk. – Nem gondolom, hogy jobb vagyok önnél, mert vagyonos családba születtem, ön pedig nem. Nem vagyok ennyire sekélyes. – Szünetet tartott. – Viszont tudom, hogy jobb vagyok önnél, mert nem kellett lefeküdnöm minden egyes birodalmi tiszttel a Coruscanton azért, hogy elérjem a jelenlegi pozíciómat.  
Néhányan nevetni kezdtek, felhördültek és felhorkantak ezt hallva, Bailnek pedeig nehezére esett nem szintén így tenni. De nem nézett volna ki túl jól, tekintve, hogy nem sokkal azelőtt vitázott a nővel.  
Ritia összevonta a szemöldökét, az alsó ajka veszélyesen remegni kezdett. Bail azon volt, hogy közbelépjen, azonban a vörös sarkon fordult, mielőtt még több szó elhangozhatott volna. Néhány szenátor tapsolni kezdett, Mon úgy tett, mintha észre sem vette volna, és folytatta az evést; mennyi méltóság van benne azok után, hogy az előbb sértett meg valakit a szavaival.  
Bail nem tudta visszafojtani a mosolyát.  
\- Ez még tőled is övön aluli volt.  
Mon békésen evett tovább.  
\- Valóban? Nem is vettem észre. – Azért elég széles volt a mosolya.  
\- Emlékeztess rá, hogy sose legyek az ellenséged – nevetett Organa a fejét csóválva.  
De a jókedve nem tartott soká, ahogy a gondolatai vissza-visszatértek a másik barátjához.  
„Padmé, remélem, akármilyen bajba kerültél, nemsokára kikeveredsz belőle” – gondolta. 


	5. Abnormális

Többé nem voltak beszélő viszonyban. Padmé nem volt benne biztos, honnan tudja, mert Vader amúgy sem beszélt sokat, mégis tisztában volt vele; egyetlen szót sem váltottak az ominózus beszélgetésük után az ebédlőben. Odáig jutottak, hogy a fekete alak teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta őt, rohamosztagosokat küldött maga helyett, mikor neki kellett volna ott lennie. Talán Padmé csak képzelődött, és a Sith csak a normálisnál elfoglaltabb volt, de a nő a ruhatárát tette volna rá, hogy nem erről van szó.  
Milyen gyerekes. Bár Padmé nem ismerte jól Vadert, ilyet sosem állított volna, eléggé különösnek találta ezt a viselkedést. Tűnődő, igen, el tudta képzelni, hogy Sith sokat tűnődjön, valószínűleg szükség is volt rá az ő helyzetében. Érthető volt az is, ha megfenyegeti, vagy csak egyszerűen nem szól hozzá. De hogy kerülje is? Meglehetősen gyerekes dolognak tűnt, egyáltalán nem vallott egy olyan hatalommal rendelkező valakire, mint Vader. Na persze az is lehet, hogy erről szó sincs. Csak túlságosan elfoglalt… bár Padmé úgy érezte, nem ez a helyzet.  
Hétvége volt, és a szenátor ismét unatkozni kezdett. Múlt hét ilyenkor azzal foglalta el magát, hogy leltárt készített, hogy a holmijai közül melyik van itt, és melyik maradt a lakásában, aztán átrendezte a szobát, bár nem sok bútordarab volt benne, mindenből csak a legszükségesebb. Egy ágy, éjjeliszekrények, egy asztal és egy szék, ennyi. Bár a falon volt egy elég nagy holoképernyő, amin nézhette a híreket, de azt nem tudta elmozdítani a helyéről. Talált egy csúszdát a szennyesnek, és egy comot, amin ételt hozathatott, ezeken kívül elég puritán volt a helyiség, mindenféle személyesség nélkül. Padmé meglepődött, hogy egyáltalán volt holoképernyő, viszont semmiféle kisebb tárgyát nem hozták ide, még képeket sem, amik kicsit felvidították volna a puszta falakat.  
Ezen a hétvégén azonban semmi más nem tudta lefoglalni, csak a holoképernyő, a híreken kívül viszont sajnos nem sok minden nézhetőt adtak. Azok a műsorok, amiket a birodalmiak nem cenzúráztak ki, borzalmasan unalmasak voltak a nő számára, ráadásul csöpögtek a propagandától; nem volt több merész humor vagy parázs vita. Minden forgatókönyv agyzsibbasztó volt, és Padmé nagyon gyorsan elvesztette az érdeklődését. Azon tűnődött, elmenjen-e sétálni a bázison, de arra jutott, hogy biztosan kikérdeznék, és visszaküldenék ide, ha nem lenne jó oka rá.  
Felsóhajtott, és körülnézett a szobában, hátha talál valamit, ami lefoglalja. Többé nem hozhatta haza a munkáját sem, és hívni sem hívhatott senkit. Már beágyazott és vagy ötször kitakarított, úgyhogy ezt sem tehette meg többször. Még csak reggel tíz óra volt, és arra gondolt, talán szundíthatna egyet, mikor eszébe jutott az erkély pár ajtóval odébb.  
Ahogy kilépett az ajtón, boldogan vette tudomásul, hogy 3PO nem rohant rögtön oda hozzá, sem a biztonságiak. Tudta, hogy figyelik, de örült, hogy nem ennyire szigorúak. Mikor odaért az erkélyhez, egy kicsit jobb színben látta a helyzetet, bár tudta, hogy ez csak a látszat.  
Siklók, amerre a szem ellátott, aztán hajók. Mindig elcsodálkozott rajta, hogy mennyire benépesedhet egy ilyen látszólag kis hely. Tanulmányai során hallott a sokféle bolygóról a galaxisban, de ahogy visszagondolt, ő maga eléggé elszigetelten élt. Ott volt neki a családja, akik szerették és megvédték őt az univerzum nagy részétől, és sosem nyomasztotta semmi, még akkor sem, mikor politikus lett belőle. Viszont itt, a Coruscanton… ahogy először meglátta a bolygót, szinte sokkot kapott. Annyi minden látnivaló volt itt, és annyi mindent lehetett csinálni; minden egyes érzékszervét ingerelte. Hogyhogy ennyi különféle élőlény együtt tudott így élni? Látogatni még csak-csak, de nem tudta elképzelni, hogy itt lakjon. Annyira… más volt.  
Nem először gondolt rá, mi lenne, ha egyszerűen beugrana egy siklóba, és elrepülne. A munkája sosem kívánt túl sokat tőle fizikailag, és a bezártság sem volt igazán terhes a számára, csak a mentális stressz… Padmé erős embernek tartotta magát, aki elég sok mindent képes elviselni, de ezt nem, hogy így elszigetelten kell élnie, miközben minden olyan közel van, mégsem érheti el, ennél már az is jobb lett volna, ha tényleg börtönbe zárják. Szánalmas módon vágyott rá, hogy emberek között lehessen, de vagy egyedül kellett lennie, vagy a Sith-tel. Különös módon pont Vader volt az egyetlen, akivel valamiféle normális beszélgetést folytathatott… amíg az úgy nem döntött, hogy nem beszél a szenátorral többé.  
És ha csak leugrana az erkélyről, hátha egy siklóban landol? Majdnem elnevette magát a gondolatra, elképzelte, hogyan reagálna az Uralkodó és Vader, mikor megtudják. Ahogy ez lejátszódott a fejében, már majdnem jó ötletnek tűnt az egész: vagy beleesne egy siklóba és elszökhetne, vagy meghalna. Mindenképpen kikerülne Vader karmai közül, és csak erre vágyott.  
Még arról fantáziált, hogy leugrik, elképzelte, mit mondanának az emberek, hogyan reagálna a családja a halálhírére, mikor a lélegeztetőgép összetéveszthetetlen zaja megtöltötte a levegőt. Padmé reflexszerűen megremegett, de maradt, ahol volt. Elvileg szabad bejárása volt a folyosón akárhová, tehát nem csinált semmi rosszat azzal, hogy csak állt ott és nézte a közlekedést.  
Erősen remélte, hogy a Sith elmegy, és észre sem veszi őt, mikor azonban a zaj egyre hangosabb lett, tudta, hogy erre nincs esély. A szeme sarkából látta a fekete alakot, de próbált nem tudomást venni róla, ahogy megállt mellette. A jelenléte hideg és sötét volt, félelemmel töltötte meg a levegőt; Padmé nem volt benne biztos, hogy itt tud maradni vele, mikor el is mehetne.  
Végül nem bírta tovább, megkérdezte:  
\- Mit akar?  
Ha akárki máshoz így szólt volna, biztosan udvariatlannak tartják, az elmúlt másfél hétben azonban lassan rájött, hogy Vader nem szerette a hosszú, fellengzős beszélgetéseket. Mindig egyenesen a tárgyra tért, nyers volt. Padmé úgy sejtette, hogy titokban olyan emberekhez szeretett szólni, akik nem beszéltek sokat.  
\- Ma este elmegyek – mondta a Sith rá sem nézve. – Pár nap múlva visszajövök.  
Padmé visszafordult a város felé.  
\- Szóval ismét szóba áll velem?  
Ezúttal Vader bámult rá.  
\- Eddig is szóba álltam önnel.  
A szenátor nem tudott visszafojtani egy kis mosolyt. Csak nem zavarodottságot érzett Vader Nagyúr hangjában? Ennyire meglepte volna a kérdéssel? Vicces gondolat volt.  
\- Tényleg? – A korlátnak dőlt, mindkét kezével belekapaszkodva. – Ezért nem szólt hozzám napokig?  
\- Ne áltassa magát, szenátor – mordult fel Vader, akit láthatólag idegesített ez a komolytalan hozzáállás. – Jobb dolgom is van, mint hogy azzal töltsem az időmet, hogy kerüljem önt. – A nyomaték kedvéért rá is mutatott a nőre.  
A szenátor csak felvonta a szemöldökét, mielőtt elfordult volna, vissza a város felé.  
\- Akkor, ha szabad kérdeznem, hova megy?  
\- Az nem a maga dolga – vágta rá Vader. Türelmetlen volt ehhez, de mintha Padmé érezte volna az idegességét és a dühét. Nem volt Jedi, viszont megtanulta, hogy bízzon az ösztöneiben, és az ösztönei most azt súgták neki, hogy tovább feszítheti a húrt, úgyhogy vett egy nagy levegőt, és bólintott.  
\- Ahogy gondoltam – motyogta. – Valószínűleg ártatlan embereket megy gyilkolni. Nem is akarok hallani erről.  
Mintha egy különös, elfojtott szisszenést hallott volna a Sith felől, azonban még ha óvatos is volt és félt, úgy érezte, most nem fog bajba kerülni. Vader okkal jött ide, és meg is tette, amiért jött, most már csak az volt a kérdés, miért maradt még mindig; nem az a típus volt, aki csak úgy leáll beszélgetni valakivel.  
Pár perc múlva, miután Padmé gyanúja szerint lenyugodott, a Sith ismét megszólalt.  
\- Amíg távol vagyok, egy rohamosztagos fogja kísérni önt a szenátusba.  
\- Rendben.  
\- A lift ajtajában pedig további rohamosztagosok fognak őrt állni, nehogy megpróbálja elhagyni a szárnyat.  
\- Rendben.  
\- Ha megpróbálna elszökni, míg nem vagyok itt…  
\- Meg fogom bánni, felfogtam – sóhajtotta Padmé fáradtan. Egy pillanattal később azt vette észre, hogy a Sith bámul rá. Ó, szóval nem tetszett neki a bánásmód? Milyen kár. Padménak nem volt ehhez kedve. Nemrég még azon gondolkodott, hogy leugrik az erkélyről, az, hogy fenyegették, most nem volt olyan rémisztő a számára, mint azelőtt.  
Vader dühös volt, ez nyilvánvaló volt, de Padmé igyekezett erre nem gondolni. A Sith még mindig ott volt mellette, ami azt jelentette, hogy oka van rá. Hogy mi lehet az, a szenátor nem tudta, viszont legalább nem fojtogatta őt megint, vagy dobta le az erkélyről.  
\- Ha valamire szüksége van, itt lesz a személyi asszisztensem – folytatta Vader, a hangja most feszültebbnek tűnt, mint a kis beszélgetésük kezdetén. Miután ezt közölte, megfordult, hogy otthagyja a nőt.  
\- Várjon! – kiáltott utána Padmé. Reflexszerűen előrenyúlt, és sikerült hozzáérnie a Sith kesztyűbe bújtatott kezéhez.  
A nőnek elállt a lélegzete, és gyorsan elhúzódott tőle, mintha az érintése égette volna, Vader pedig megfordult.  
\- Mi az?! – sziszegte.  
Padménak rögtön eszébe jutott, miért kellene tartózkodnia és félnie ettől a lénytől.  
\- A-azt mondta… - elment a hangja, újra kellett kezdenie. – Sz-szükségem van valamire – válaszolta végül.  
Bár nem láthatta a szemeit, a szenátor tudta, hogy Vader dühösen bámul rá. Érezte. De a fekete alaknak ismét sikerült kordában tartania a dühét, és egyszerűen csak összefonta a karjait.  
\- Mire?  
Legalább hajlandó volt meghallgatni. Ez több volt, mint amiben a legtöbben reménykedhettek.  
\- Vissza szeretnék menni a lakásomba – válaszolta gyorsan a nő. – Nem hozták ide az összes holmimat.  
Padmé hallotta a gúnyt Vader hangjában, ahogy azt mondta:  
\- Szükségtelen dolgokra pazarolja a figyelmét, szenátor.  
\- Akkor is – válaszolta Padmé, ügyelve rá, hogy ne menjen túl messzire, – szeretném visszakapni őket. Lehetséges volna?  
\- Nem – hangzott a rövid válasz. – A lakását már eladták.  
Pont ettől félt Padmé. Szóval egyhamar nem kerül ki innen.  
\- Tehát mindenemet eladták?  
Nem kellett volna meglepődnie. Tudta, hogy az ilyesmi az Uralkodóra vall.  
\- Nem. – Vader válasza meglepte. – Mindent a bázison őriznek.  
Nem volt bölcs dolog reménykednie, Padmé mégsem tudta megállni, hogy meg ne kérdezze:  
\- Akkor visszakaphatom őket?  
Vader egy hosszú pillanatig csak bámult le rá, biztosan a válaszon töprengett. Talán nem kellett volna így beszélnie vele az előbb. Viszonylag jó kedve volt, miért kellett Padménak mindig próbára tennie a szerencséjét? Most már nem tehetett mást, csak nagy, könyörgő szemekkel bámult fel a fekete alakra. Általában működött, ha normális emberekről volt szó, csakhogy kételkedett benne, hogy egy Sith nagyúrral is ez lenne a helyzet. De azért próbálkozni lehet.  
Végül Vader megszólalt.  
\- Miután mindent átvizsgáltak, és ha nem találnak semmit, visszakaphatja.  
Padmé azonnal elmosolyodott.  
\- A szobalányom – kezdte; mindent vagy semmit. – Ő is idejöhetne?  
\- Nem – vágta rá a Sith.  
\- Nem okozna gondot, esküszöm! – Padmé már egyenesen könyörgött, de nem érdekelte.  
\- Nem.  
\- Praktikusabb lenne – ellenkezett a szenátor. – Segítene reggelente gyorsabban elkészülni. És lenne társaságom, valaki, akivel beszélgethetnék, amíg itt vagyok.  
\- Erre itt van a protokolldroid. – Vader hátat fordított.  
\- Igazi emberekre van szükségem! – ellenkezett Padmé. – K-kell valaki, akivel beszélgethetek. Egyeseknek vannak érzései, nem gépek, mint ön.  
\- Azt mondtam, nem, szenátor – vágta rá a Sith. – Fejezze be ezt a haszontalan könyörgést és tűnjön a szemem elől!  
Mennyi düh. De Padmé nem adhatta fel, még nem, hadd fojtogassa újra. Annyira félt, hogy nem próbált meg mindent megtenni a nőért, aki éveken át hűségesen szolgálta őt.  
\- Kérem – kezdte újra egy pillanattal később, halkan, mintha Vadert is nyugtatni akarná. – A szobalányom mindig velem élt. Ha eladták a lakásomat, nincs hova mennie itt a Coruscanton. Egy hete nem hallottam felőle. Kérem, csak tudni akarom, hogy jól van-e!  
\- Miatta nem kell aggódnia többé, szenátor – jelentette ki Vader, bár egy kicsit nyugodtabbnak tűnt a hangja.  
Padmé elsápadt.  
\- Mit csináltak vele? – suttogta rekedten. Ezernyi rémesebbnél rémesebb kép tolult a fejébe ezt hallva; láthatólag a Sith megértette a félelmét, és ha másvalakiről lett volna szó, nem lepte volna meg, ha gúnyolódott volna rajta. – Visszaküldték a Naboo-ra – mormogta, mielőtt elfordult volna. Csak egy métert mehetett, mikor megtorpant. Padmé azt hitte, mondani fog még valamit, de helyette egy nyögés hagyta el a száját, mielőtt továbbindult volna. Bezárkózott a szobába a folyosó végén, a saját szobájába, gondolta a szenátor.  
Olyan különös volt ez a lény. Minél többet volt együtt Padmé a Sith-tel, annál jobban összezavarodott. Egyben viszont biztos volt, hogy óvatosabbnak kell lennie, főleg, ha még valaha ki akar innen jutni élve.

~~~~~~

Ahogy a szobájába ért, Vader lerántotta a sisakját és a maszkot, és ijesztő erővel vágta a falhoz. Dühös volt, és nem tudta, sikerül-e lenyugtatnia magát. Hogy, hogy volt képes ez a nő, ez a politikus ennyire felhúzni, és ő miért hagyta ezt neki?  
Elviselhetetlen volt. Vader bement a magas nyomású kamrába, és dühösen felmordulva leült, ökölbe szorítva majd kiengedve a kezét. Valamit meg kellett ütnie, fojtania, ölnie. Annyira dühös volt, hogy különböző tárgyak veszélyesen lebegni kezdtek, mert nem tudta rendesen kontrollálni az erejét. Ha másról lett volna szó, egész egyszerűen megsemmisíti a dühe okozóját, de most nem lehetett. És nem csak azért, mert a mestere arra utasította, hogy tartsa elzárva és biztonságban Amidala szenátort. Nem, az igazi oka annak, hogy nem tudta elpusztítani a dühe okozóját az volt, hogy még abban sem volt biztos, egyáltalán miért dühös.  
Amidala szenátor vakmerő lény volt, olyasféle, aki nem tudja, mikor kell befognia a száját. Idegesítően intelligens, nyugtalanítóan logikus és őszintén megmondva szálka Vader szemében. A szenátornak megszólalnia sem kellett ahhoz, hogy feldühítse. Hiába ült csendben, elég volt egy pillantás, és máris elöntötte a düh a Sith-et. Ha a nő akart valamit, csak nyomult és nyomult és nyomult, amíg Vader biztos volt benne, hogy most aztán kettéhasítja a fénykardjával.  
De nem tehette meg, a mestere megmondta, hogy a szenátornak nem eshet bántódása. Azonban nem csak a merészsége idegesítette annyira a Sith-et. Ó nem, Amidala szenátor ennél sokkal okosabb volt. Ott voltak a váratlan, őszinte pillanatok, ahogy könyörgően felnézett rá azokkal a nagy, ártatlan barna szemeivel. Vader ezreket ölt meg szerte a galaxisban, és sosem érzett emiatt lelkiismeret-furdalást, még akkor sem, mikor térdre estek előtte és úgy könyörögtek az életükért. De mikor Amidala szenátor tette ugyanezt…  
Semmi értelme nem volt az egésznek. Számára teljesen érthetetlen okból kifolyólag mikor a szenátor könyörgött neki… valami történt. Mindig meg kellett állnia, reagálnia, meghallgatnia. Ahogy kinyújtotta felé a kezét… Hiszen Vader Sith nagyúr volt! Nem lett volna szabad odafigyelnie egy ismert áruló kéréseire, és mégis…  
Vader felkiáltott, és az öklével rávert a széke karfáira. Még szerencse, hogy acélból és bőrből készült.  
De nem ez volt a lényeg. Bár a szenátor merészsége és könyörgése eléggé dühítő volt, az még inkább, hogy Vader engedett a kéréseinek, vagy legalábbis szeretett volna. Amikor a nő arra kérte, hogy ne bántsa a barátait, teljesítette azt. Konkrétan mindent megtett, hogy mikor kitörölte a fojtogatós incidens emlékeit a fejükből, semmi bajuk se essen. Mikor a szenátor arra kérte, hogy tegyen valamit a törvényjavaslat ellen, segíteni akart neki, és igazságot szolgáltatni. Tényleg ezt akarta, amíg szerencsére észhez nem tért, az előbb pedig megengedte neki, hogy visszakapja az értékeit. Miért? Mégis miért tett ilyet? Azok a dolgok haszontalanok voltak és jól elvolt nélkülük is, mégis visszaadta neki őket. Miért?!  
Az ifjú Sith hátradőlt a székében, és rábámult a tükörképére a fekete képernyőn. Örömmel vette észre, hogy a haja visszanőtt, és az arca is sokkal jobban nézett már ki, a sebek kezdtek eltűnni, kivéve egyet a jobb szeménél, annak a helye valószínűleg örökre megmarad.  
Vader bekapcsolta a képernyőt, mire számtalan új üzenet bukkant fel. Egy pillanatig csak bámult rájuk, mintha a tekintetével el tudná tüntetni mind, aztán figyelmesen átolvasta őket; a legtöbbjük levélszemét volt. Meghívók, a Nagy Moffok elégedetlenkedése, amiért megölte a beosztottjaikat, és még alacsonyabb rangú lények, akik azért könyörögtek neki, hogy segítsen megoldani valami lényegtelen problémát. Főleg az utóbbiakat kerülte, mert egy bizonyos valakire emlékeztették.  
Miután az üzenetek nagy részét törölte, válaszolt mindenre, amire érdemes volt, illetve terveket készített és találkozókat szervezett, még egy üzenetet is küldött, hogy adják vissza a szenátornak a holmiját. Két óra telt el, azonban a dühe cseppet sem csillapodott; próbált a munkájába temetkezni, de még mindig a nőre gondolt. Nehéz volt megállni, túl közel volt hozzá.  
Mióta a szenátor idekerült, Vader képtelen volt rendesen meditálni. Amit több mint egy hete mondott neki, igaz volt: a szenátorban jelen volt az Erő. Annyira azért nem, hogy Erő-használó legyen, viszont mindenképpen fogékonyabb volt rá, mint a többiek. Az elméje kivételesen erős volt, ezért az elmetrükkök sem működtek volna rajta. Valami különös okból kifolyólag a Sith néha hallotta a gondolatait, mikor erős érzelmek kerítették hatalmába Amidalát. Ugyan volt már ilyesmire példa, de akkor is összezavarta Vadert. Hallott már róla, hogy ilyesmi történjen más Erőre érzékeny lényekkel, viszont hogy olyasvalakivel, aki nem Erő-használó? Ritka dolog volt. Voltak régi írások ilyesmiről, azonban csakis abban az esetben, ha a két ember közel állt egymáshoz.  
Ez rájuk nem volt igaz. Ő aztán nem állt közel a szenátorhoz, és nem is vágyott ilyesmire; a dolgot végül azzal magyarázta, hogy túlságosan érzékeny az Erőre. A mestere mindig azt mondta, hogy az erejének köszönhetően olyan dolgokra képes, amiről más Erő-használók csak álmodozhatnak. Volt benne valami. Mikor elment a Jedi Templomba, Jedik százaival nézett szembe, néha egyszerre héttel vagy nyolccal is, mégis ő került ki győztesként. Nem túlzott, mikor azt mondta, hogy ő a legerősebb Erő-használó a galaxisban, ez akkor is így volt, mikor még léteztek a Jedik, akkor jött rá, mikor kíváncsi lett a midiklorián-számára. Mióta ezt tudta, nem találkozott egy olyan lénnyel sem a történelem során, akinek ez a szám akár csak megközelítette volna az övét.  
De még ekkora erővel sem volt képes kiverni a fejéből egy aprócska nő képét. Érthetetlen okból kifolyólag annyira összehangolódtak, hogy a jelenléte olyan volt a számára, mint valami vakító fény. Hiába volt Vader a bázis másik végében, úgy is érezte őt, és ez idegesítő volt. A Sötét Oldal elhúzódott az ilyen fénytől, így majdnem lehetetlen volt meditálnia, elmerülnie az Erőben. Mivel egész héten alig tudott meditálni, ingerült volt, ideges és nagyon fáradt.  
Ez az út pont jól jött. Míg a Bimmisaarira utazik, feltétlenül meditálni fog pár órát, hogy feltöltődjön, szüksége lesz rá a lázadás leveréséhez. Mindenképpen ereje teljében kell lennie, mikor emlékezteti a bolygót, hogy ki tartja uralma alatt a galaxist. Alig várta, hogy elszabaduljon a Coruscantról, és értelmes küldetést teljesíthessen megint. Kezdte unni magát, mióta nem voltak Jedik, akiket levadászhatott volna. Csak három éve történt, de máris túl kevés Jedi maradt; mind meghaltak, vagy bujkáltak valahol.  
Egy pillanatra Vader arról álmodozott, milyen jó lenne ismét vérfürdőt rendezni, mint a Jedi Templomban. Micsoda borzongató izgalom járta át! Sosem érezte magát ennyire szabadnak, ahogy mindenkit levágott, aki az útjába került. Csodálatos volt; semmi megkötés, semmi tiltás.  
Nem úgy, mint most. Most viselkednie kellett, a politikusok játékát játszani. Undorító volt. Minden, amit a mestere mondott, amit ígért… nem vált valóra. Azt ígérte, korlátlan hatalma lesz, most mégis kordában kellett tartania magát, csak ücsörögni és várni. A türelem sosem tartozott az erényei közé, de hát így működött a manipuláció. Ülni és várni; lógatni a csalit, és nézni, hogy ki harap rá. Talán ez szükséges volt a bosszúhoz, azonban nem elégítette ki. A dühe egyre erősebben égett, és gyorsan ki kellett töltenie valamin, vagy odáig jut, hogy egyszerűen nem érdekli már semmi. Nem arról volt szó, hogy nem tudott sokáig neheztelni senkire, viszont a dühe nagy része általában idegességgé tompult. A Sötét Oldal vért követelt, rengeteg vért és gyűlöletet, hiszen ez éltette. De hogy a szabályok miatt ennyire tehetetlen legyen? A kis játékaik miatt?  
Igen, ez a kitérő a Bimmisaarin jót fog tenni neki. Eltereli a figyelmét az idegesítő és bürokratikus coruscanti politikai ügyletekről, és elmerülhet a Sötét Oldalban. Végre azt teheti, amiben a legjobb; élvezheti az áldozatai félelmét anélkül, hogy azon kellene aggódnia, hogy dühítően csillogó barna szemek bámulnak fel rá, ő pedig képtelen elpusztítani őket.  
Vader felállt; nem tudta tovább kordában tartani a dühét, és már azon volt, hogy kimegy, mikor észrevette a lélegeztetőgép hangjának hiányát. Körbenézett a szobában, és meg is találta a maszkját és a sisakját a kamra másik végében. Legszívesebben nagyot sóhajtott volna. Gyűlölte azt a sisakot, valószínűleg mindennél jobban az egész galaxisban, kivéve a Jediket, de szükséges rossz volt. Az Erőt használva magához hívta, és feltette a fejére. A hírhedt lélegzetvétele hangja azonnal betöltötte a csendet; Vader Nagyúr készen állt.  
Kinyílt a kamra ajtaja, és annyira az utolsó pillanatban kapott jelentésekre koncentrált, hogy beleütközött valamibe, nem is kicsit. A valami hátraesett, Vader pedig majdnem keresztülbucskázott rajta, kész csoda volt, hogy talpon tudott maradni.  
A Sith dühösen bámult az útjába álló lényre, ami legnagyobb meglepetésére egy asztromech droid volt. Dühében már majdnem kettészelte a fénykardjával, mikor egy barna-kék villám kezdett rohanni felé.  
\- Várjon!  
Vader felkapta a fejét, és rábámult a szenátorra, aki nagyon sápadtnak tűnt.  
\- Mit keres ez itt?! – mennydörögte a Sith.  
\- Sajnálom, bocsásson meg! – könyörgött a szenátor lihegve még aközben is, hogy letérdelt a droid mellé, és próbálta felsegíteni a földről. – Mondtam neki, hogy ne jöjjön ide, de kíváncsi volt, és…  
A droid félbeszakította, hosszú, bonyolult sípolásokkal, a végén eléggé udvariatlannak hangzó hangot adott ki. Nem sokat segített vele a helyzetén.  
\- Nem én voltam a te utadban! – vágta rá Vader, és a fénykardjáért nyúlt. Hogy meri ez az ostoba gép azt állítani, hogy nem néz a lába elé!  
\- Ne! – A szenátor azonnal felpattant, és meg akarta érinteni. A Sith elhúzódott tőle, kellemetlenül érezte magát és dühös volt miatta. – Kérem, ő csak egy kicsit… szeszélyes. Nem akart udvariatlan lenni, kérem, ne bántsa!  
\- Csak egy tárgy – mordult fel; ismét elöntötte a düh, hogy azokba a hatalmas barna szemekbe kellett néznie.  
\- Tudom, de… ő a barátom – vallotta be Amidala.  
A Sith megtorpant. Valami… érzékenyen érintette. Emlékezett, hogy volt idő, mikor egyedül volt, csak egy droid volt mellette…  
Nem, az nem ő volt, hanem egy teljesen más ember. Az az ember halott volt olyan régóta, mintha soha nem is létezett volna. Csak ő tartotta életben annak a fiúnak az emlékét.  
Ahogy lenézett a droidra és a szenátorra, Vader ösztöne azt súgta, egyszerűen pusztítsa el a droidot, aztán talán emlékeztesse a szenátort, kivel is áll szemben. De az a szomorú könyörgés és az, ahogy a nő próbált megvédeni valamit, ami még csak nem is élt… legjobb meggyőződése ellenére tette vissza a fénykardot az övére.  
\- Csak tartsa távol tőlem – morogta, közben nem tudott a szenátorra nézni.  
Amidala meglepettnek tűnt, de gyorsan bólintott.  
\- Hogyne. Köszönöm. É-és köszönöm azt is, hogy visszakaphattam a többi holmimat.  
Vader karba fonta a kezét, és lenézett a droidra; legnagyobb meglepetésére azon kapta magát, hogy most már inkább kíváncsi a gépre, mint dühös rá. Milyen kellemetlen.  
\- Hogyhogy van egy asztromech droidja? – Ugyan nem értett a politikához, abban viszont biztos volt, hogy a szenátoroknak nincs szükségük ilyesfajta gépekre ahhoz, hogy törvényeket hozzanak.  
\- Kitörölték a memóriáját! – nyögte a szenátor.  
\- Nem ezt kérdeztem.  
\- Nos, hát… - Vader szemei önkéntelenül a szenátor ajkaira siklottak, ahogy az harapdálni kezdte az alsó ajkát. Ez jelentett valamit, talán hogy rejteget valamit? Az Erő valamit mondani akart neki, de nem érzett hazugságot vagy megtévesztést a nőben. – Azért van velem, mert párszor megmentette az életemet. Csak… szeretem, ha mellettem van.  
Milyen szentimentális.  
„De te jobb vagy?” – suttogta Vader elméjének alattomos része. Nem törődött vele.  
\- Ne kerüljön még egyszer az utamba – ismételte, és rámutatott a szenátorra. – Ha rájövök, hogy megint rendbontást okozott, én magam pusztítom el.  
\- Hogyne – bólintott Amidala.  
\- Ön pedig megfelelő tisztelettel szóljon hozzám – morogta Vader. Túl elnéző volt vele szemben, pedig a nőnek félnie kellett és együttműködnie vele. Minél előbb elmegy a küldetést végrehajtani, annál jobb, döntötte el magában.  
\- Igen, Nagyúr – helyesbített a szenátor gyorsan.  
Vader még akart mondani valamit, de végül nem tette. Rábámult a szenátorra; képtelen volt rájönni, miért bánt vele másképp, mint a többi emberrel. Biztosan nem azért, mert a nő olyan szép volt. A Sith számtalan szép nőt kínzott és ölt már meg, pont, mint akárki mást. Azért sem, mert olyan merész volt. Akik eddig fel mertek szólalni Vader ellen, általában gyorsabban haltak meg, mint akik nem. Mégis volt valami ebben a szenátorban, az Erő mondani akart róla valamit. A Sith próbálta megérteni az üzenetet, de hiába.  
Mikor a nő idegesen izegni-mozogni kezdett, Vader rájött, hogy túl sokáig maradt. A lift felé fordult, és elment, a droid lehangolt sípolása betöltötte a folyosót. Mikor Vader beszállt a liftbe és megfordult, rájött, hogy a szenátor még mindig azzal bajlódik, hogy megpróbálja felállítani a nehéz gépet.  
És ismét mintha egy másik ember lett volna; felmordult a nő gyengeségét látva, és felemelte a kezét. Az Erő segítségével talpra állította a droidot. Az utolsó, amit látott, mielőtt a lift ajtaja becsukódott volna, a szenátor szemében csillogó meglepetés volt.  
Remélte, hogy soha többé nem látja így többé. 


	6. Egyedül

Este Padmé a dobozok között üldögélt, amiben nemrég visszakapott holmija volt. Nagyon örült, mikor pár katona elhozta neki a dolgait, és jót mosolygott az ideges pillantásaikon. Láthatólag sosem tették még be a lábukat Vader személyes lakónegyedébe; a szenátor elgondolkodott rajta, hogy egyáltalán járt-e már itt valaki. Azonban annál is jobban meglepődött, mikor R2-t is odahozták neki. A nagy káoszban teljesen elfeledkezett a kis droidról, de örült, hogy nem esett semmi baja. Azt hitte, hogy nem bíznak meg annyira a gépben, viszont Vader valószínűleg azt mondta, mindent hozzanak ide neki, és senki sem akart ellenszegülni a parancsának.  
Ahogy a nő lenézett az asztromech droidra, mosolyogva csóválta meg a fejét.  
\- Nagyon szerencsés vagy – mondta. – Nem tudom, mi ütött ma Vaderbe, de majdnem belesétáltál a fénykardjába.  
A droid merészen visszacsiripelt Padménak, aki csak elképzelni tudta, vajon a gép mit akart mondani neki. Azt kívánta, bárcsak jobban értené, hogy ne kelljen folyton találgatnia, aztán rájött egy elég különös dologra; Vader megértette a droidot. Végül is nem volt annyira meglepő, hiszen a fél galaxis úgy hitte, a Sith maga is droid, de akkor is különösnek találta, elvégre nem sokan értettek a gépek nyelvén. A sötét alak biztosan sok időt töltött velük, ha el tudta sajátítani.  
Padmé vágott egy grimaszt, mikor rájött, hogy éppen Vader háttértörténetét próbálja összerakni. Vadernek nem volt ilyenje, ő csak egy gonosz lény volt, ami a pokolból mászott elő, mikor Palpatine kirobbantotta a káoszt a galaxisban. Ennyi, biztosan nem több.  
A szoba tele volt dobozokkal. Padmé, aki szerette volna elterelni a gondolatait egy bizonyos valakiről, nem is tudta, hogy ennyi holmija van. Honnan szerzett ennyi mindent? Nem volt egy gyűjtögetős típus, de egy rendes méretű lakás híján bizony úgy tűnt, hogy mégis. A katonák, akik elhozták neki a dobozokat, voltak olyan kedvesek, és eltették a konyhai eszközöket és hasonlókat, amiknek úgysem venné most hasznát, sajnos azonban a bútorait eladták a lakással együtt. Az a sok idő és fáradság, amíg sikerült megtalálnia és megvásárolnia mindent, és a dekoráció, mint odalett. A nő remélte, hogy akárki is lakik most ott, örömét leli benne, és vigyáz mindenre, hiszen végül is a legtöbb bútordarab importcikk volt.  
\- Mihez kezdjek ezzel a sok dologgal? – nézett a szenátor a kis droidra. Bár nem értette pontosan a választ, már csak attól jobban érezte magát, hogy beszélhetett valakihez, és nem érezte magát bolondnak.  
\- Szerinted mindent ki kellene hajítanom az ablakon? – találgatott mosolyogva.  
A droid boldogan csiripelt és „bólintott”. Padmé elnevette magát; eltalálta.  
\- El tudod képzelni, mekkora értéke van akár egyetlen ruhámnak is? Nem is szólva erről a plüssállatról! – Felemelte a shaakot. Nem is emlékezett, hogy magával hozta a Coruscantra.  
A nő ismét leült, és végignézett az egykor rendezett szobán. Mégis mihez kezdjen ezzel a rengeteg holmival? Az asztal és az éjjeliszekrény már tele volt azokkal a dolgokkal, amiket a galaxisban gyűjtött össze, a többi ruhája a szekrényben lógott. A cipői, amikből több volt, mint emlékezett, szintén a helyükön voltak már. A könyvei és padjai az asztal mellett voltak dobozokban, és képek is vártak felakasztásra.  
Három lehetősége volt. Az első a legkönnyebb, egyszerűen a dobozokban hagyja a többit, és leteszi egy sarokba. A második és legveszélyesebb, hogy kér Vader nagyúrtól egy polcot… vagy hatot. És a harmadik, hogy megpróbál beszélni a Sith személyi asszisztensével, hátha tud neki szerezni polcokat.  
Természetesen a harmadik lehetőség nyert, de egyelőre a szenátornak várnia kellett, amíg Vader biztosan elhagyja a bolygót. Padmé nem emlékezett, hogy pontosan mikor fog ez bekövetkezni, mindenesetre ma már túl sokat tesztelte a szerencséjét. Annak az alaknak olyan hangulatingadozásai voltak, kellett lennie valami okának, hogy ilyen hirtelen változott a viselkedése. Padmé azt kívánta, bárcsak tudná, miért. Mitől robbant ez a lény?  
\- Uhh! – Padmé felállt és leheveredett az ágyra, rábámulva a plafonra. Megfordult, kezébe vett egy padot, és elkezdte leírni mindazt, amit a Sith-ről tudott.  
Egyszerűen „Enigmának” nevezte el a fájlt, hátha valaki illetéktelen kezébe kerül. Talán ha tanulmányozza, analizálja Vadert, kiismerheti annyira, hogy megjósolja, mi lesz a következő lépése. Mindeddig kiszámíthatatlannak tűnt, egyik pillanatban nyugodt, a másikban dühös. De kellett lennie valami rendszernek. Mi okozta ezeket a heveny hangulatváltozásokat? Kételkedett benne, hogy az, hogy valamiféle Sith kamaszkorát élte. Végigfutott a hideg Padmén a gondolatra. Volt egyáltalán Darth Vader kamasz? Nem illett volna a képhez, ahogy teljes fegyverzetben kiemelkedik a pokolból.  
De mit tudott Padmé biztosan? Az információk segíthettek a többieknek, úgyhogy komolyan kellett vennie a dolgot. Először is, a Sith sehova sem ment a sisakja nélkül, és sosem viselt mást, csak ugyanazt a fekete öltözéket. Nem meglepő, végül is valamiféle életmentő ruha volt, erre pár nap után jött rá. Nem csak látványelem, volt funkciója, hiszen nem tudni miért, de lélegeztetőgépre volt szüksége. Padmé ennyire jutott, ami Vader megjelenését illeti. Nem hitte, hogy említenie kellene a magasságát, arról mindenki tudott. Viszont mi más van még?  
Ismerte a galaktikus nyelvet és a droidok nyelvezetét. Padmé hátradőlt, és egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. Csak olyan emberek beszélték, akik rengeteg időt töltöttek droidokkal, és azok közül is csak páran értették igazán, és nem csak megérezték. Vader nagyon is értette, mint mond neki R2, majd megismételte, hogy nyomatékot adjon a szavainak. A Sith úgymond folyékonyan beszélte a nyelvet.  
Ez alátámasztotta az elméletet, miszerint Vader maga is droid, de Padmé ezt nem vette be. Volt valami emberi a mögött a páncél mögött, ebben biztos volt. És ha volt hús-vér része, akkor egyszer élnie kellett; az, hogy most tényleg él-e, már vitatható volt. Mindenesetre ha egyszer valamikor tényleg élt, akkor sok időt töltött droidokkal. A nyelvük nem ragad csak úgy rá az emberre némi hallgatás vagy tanulás után, ahhoz túl bonyolult. Általában csak olyanok értették, akik úgy nőttek fel, hogy droidokon dolgoztak, tehát gyerekként Vader ezt tette volna?  
Csak egy teória volt, de ha a Sith tényleg volt „fiatal”, akkor egy olyan helyen dolgozhatott, ahol sok droid volt. Az első, ami Padménak eszébe jutott, egy űrkikötő volt, vagy esetleg valamiféle szerelőműhely. Mindkettőre volt esély, hiszen Vadernek rengeteg hajója volt. Szerette a gépeket, ami megmagyarázhatta a nyelv ismeretét is. De ha gyerekként dolgozott valahol, és nem volt mindig az a kétméteres rémség, ami most, akkor az azt jelentette, hogy más nyelveket is beszélnie kellett. Nem boldogult volna egy kikötőben vagy egy szerelőműhelyben máskülönben.  
Tehát eddig Padmé annyit tudott, hogy a Sith feketében járt, magas volt, voltak hús-vér részei, és több nyelven beszélt. De biztos nem csak ennyi tudnivaló volt róla, többnek kellett lennie! Ami a temperamentumát illeti, meglehetősen instabil volt. Láthatólag nem szerette, ha faggatják, és a könyörgés csak olaj volt a tűzre… de nem akkor, ha Padméról volt szó, nem igaz? Ő könyörgött, hogy visszakaphassa a holmiját, és így is lett. Könyörgött, hogy ne bántsa R2-t, és Vader nem bántotta. Megfenyegette, de nem bántotta. Azonban mindeddig sosem látott vagy hallott tőle ilyesmit. Talán csak egyszeri alkalom volt? Végül is épp arra készült, hogy elhagyja a bolygót, lehet, hogy csak nem akarta tovább fecsérelni az idejét a vitára.  
Padmé majdnem felhorkant a gondolatra. Fogadni mert volna, hogy ha a Sith választhat, mindenképp a szócsata mellett teszi le a voksát. Ha tényleg nem akart volna vitatkozni, egyszerűen megöli a szenátort vagy elpusztítja R2-t, mielőtt még egyáltalán ellenkezhetne. Nem, a mai különleges alkalom volt, bár Padmé nem tudta, miért. Az kizárt, hogy a Sith jókedvében volt, hiszen eleve elég ideges volt, mielőtt még megszólalhatott volna, akkor miért volt ilyen… nagylelkű?  
Ha tovább gondolkozott volna ezen, Padmé úgy érezte, menten felrobbanna, úgyhogy végül is elkönyvelte az egészet egy különleges alkalomnak, ami többé nem fog megismétlődni. Tehát mi maradt még? Nos, ott volt a tény, hogy Vader türelmetlen, nem is kicsit. Nem szeretett várni, sem egy helyben ülni hosszabb ideig. A leghosszabb idő, amíg a nő üldögélni látta az volt, mikor elvitte őt a munkába.  
És még valami, ahogy repült! Padmé sosem találkozott vagy repült még olyasvalakivel, aki ennyire vakmerő lett volna. Valahogy olyasmire is képes volt egy siklóban, amiről Padmé nem gondolta, hogy lehetséges lenne, ráadásul mintha oda sem figyelt volna igazán! Ez a tény csak megerősítette abban a hitében, hogy Vader valamikor gépekkel dolgozott. Könnyen megeshetett, hogy versenyző volt, ahogy feszegette a határokat, és ahogy elébe ment az akadályoknak, mind erre utalt. Ha Padménak nem kellett volna mellette utaznia, miközben ilyeneket művelt, még csodálta is volna a tehetségéért, de így leginkább csak halálra rémítette.  
Vader beszélni sem szeretett túl sokat, csakis akkor, ha feltétlenül muszáj volt. Padmé egy kezén meg tudta volna számolni, hányszor beszélgettek azon kívül, hogy egyszavas mondatokat váltottak egymással. A mai azon kevés alkalmak egyike volt, mikor több mint fél percig beszéltek. Láthatólag időpocsékolásnak vélte, ha akkor is kommunikál valaki, mikor nem szükséges.  
És ott volt a tény is, hogy a Sith magányos farkas volt. Padmé emlékezett, hogy látta őt a holón, vagy épp ő is ott volt azokon az eseményeken, amiken Vader is, aki egyáltalán nem vegyült el a társaságban. Mindig azt mondták róla, a partikon a háttérben marad, ugyan megjelenik, igazán viszont nem vesz részt rajta. A szenátor elgondolkodott, hogy vajon Vader félénk-e, vagy csak szívből gyűlöli az embereket, de annyira, hogy alig bírja elviselni őket, és csak azért ment el, mert muszáj volt. Valószínűleg az utóbbi. Viszont akkor felmerült a kérdés, hogy a Sith szokott zavarba jönni mások társaságában, lehet félénk vagy érezheti kényelmetlenül magát? Persze az sem volt biztos, hogy egyáltalán vannak érzései. De akkor is…  
Padmé tágra nyitott szemmel ült fel.  
„Mit művelsz?” – korholta magát. Csak nem emberi lényként tekintett Vaderre?  
Ez nagyon nem volt jó ötlet. Először is a Sith nem lehetett ember. Másodszor, ha a háttértörténetét vagy az érzéseit kutatja, azzal ragaszkodni kezd hozzá, ami nem történhet meg. Hiszen ez a lény majdnem kiszorította belőle a szuszt, ráadásul durva, kegyetlen és gonosz, a Világok Pusztítója, az Uralkodó Jobbkeze! Annyi történet keringett róla, amikben ártatlanokat mészárolt le, hogy semmi kétség sem volt afelől: Darth Vader gonosz.  
De ez a fajta gondolkodás messze állt attól, amit gyerekként tanítottak a szenátornak. A szülei szerint több van egy emberben, mint ami külsőleg látszik, nem csak az számít, amit épp mutat magából. Padmé apja egyszer azt mondta, hogy az emberek múltja formálta olyanná őket, amilyenek, és egy rossz lépés, tragédia tönkretehet valakit úgy, hogy többé nem is hasonlít a régi önmagára. A szenátor is tanúja volt ennek, mikor menekülttáborokban segédkezett, és látta a barátain, mikor visszatértek a háborúból. Egy olyan emberrel szemben, aki nem a javára változott, csak a szánalom volt az egyetlen fegyver, és bár nem volt mentség a viselkedésükre, mindig megszánhatja őket amiatt, amiért ilyenek lettek.  
Mindeddig Padmé ebben hitt, de nem érezhetett szánalmat egy ilyen lény iránt! Lehetetlen volt és helytelen. Olyan sok vér tapadt Vader kezéhez, hogy egy egész bolygót el lehetett volna árasztani vele. Rengeteg hely nem heverte még ki a Sith látogatását; három éve jelent meg a köztudatban, és máris nagyobb károkat okozott, mint az egész Szeparatista Hadsereg! Egyetlen egy lény, de akkora erővel, hogy igazán nem volt igazságos, hogy valaki ekkora hatalommal bírjon. Darth Vader egyenlő volt a halállal.  
Bár tudta ezt, bár gyűlölte érte, Padmé mégis kíváncsi volt rá. Mi történt vele, amitől ilyen lett? Miken ment keresztül, hogy így végezte, miféle élőlény válna önszántából ilyenné? Biztos, hogy nem lehetett boldog, ugye?  
\- Ajjh! – Ez nem segített. Padmé elkeseredve hanyatlott vissza az ágyra.  
R2 aggódó hangot hallatott, mire a szenátor halványan rámosolygott.  
\- Azt hiszem, kezdek megőrülni, R2. – Kisöpört egy hajtincset az arcából. – Mondd csak, ha tudnád valakiről, hogy gonosz, attól még megpróbálnád megérteni őt?  
A droid hátrébb gurult, mintha meglepődött volna és undorodna az ötlettől. Talán tudta, hogy mire célzott Padmé, és gyorsan pittyegni kezdett, egyik hang sem tűnt túl biztatónak, inkább különös módon cinikusnak. Padmé kuncogni kezdett.  
\- Igen, talán igazad van – Visszafeküdt, és a plafonra bámult. – Nem érdemli meg.  
De még akkor is, mikor ezt mondta, a kíváncsiság ott égett benne, és nem tudott nem kételkedni ebben. Nem kellett kedvelnie Vadert, ez nyilvánvaló volt, azonban valamiért akkor is többet akart tudni róla. Tudni akarta, hogy jött létre Darth Vader.

~~~~~~

Nemsokára kiderült, hogy a Darth Vader múltját kutató küldetés lehetetlen, legalábbis anélkül, hogy még több adatot gyűjtene, úgyhogy azért, hogy elüsse az időt, Padmé visszatért a rendrakáshoz. Délután négykor úgy gondolta, talán kinézhetne a folyosóra ismét; a hűvösség hiányából tudta, hogy a Sith nincs a közelben, mert olyankor minden keserűen hidegnek és sötétnek tűnt.  
Padmé elindult a lift felé, majd megtorpant az erkély mellett; a nemrég ott történt beszélgetésre gondolt, és arra, hogy sikerült visszaszereznie a holmiját. Darth Vader bizony kiismerhetetlen volt. Talán akkora rejtély, amit képtelenség megfejteni, mindenesetre ez nem tántorította el Padmét.  
Ahogy a lift levitte az irodaszintre, rögtön elébe állt egy rohamosztagos, aki a liftajtót őrizte.  
\- Megállni!  
Padmé megtorpant, igyekezve nem kimutatni az idegességét.  
\- Beszélnem kell Vader Nagyúr személyi asszisztensével.  
Nem úgy tűnt, hogy a rohamosztagosnak tetszik a válasz.  
\- Mégis mi okból?  
\- Figyeljen – csattant fel Padmé csípőre tett kézzel. – Vader nagyúr azt mondta, ha valamire szükségem van, a személyi asszisztense rendelkezésemre áll. Tehát ellenszegül a parancsának?  
Ez bevált, a rohamosztagos intett a társának, majd Padménak is, hogy kövesse. Láthatólag sok mindent el lehetett itt érni, ha Vader nevével dobálózott az ember, a nő ezt megjegyezte magának. Folyosókon vágtak keresztül, míg végül megérkeztek egy ugyanolyan egyszerű ajtó elé, mint amivel tele volt az épület, rajta egy tábla: Pilor hadnagy.  
A rohamosztagos hátrált egy lépést, és megdöngette az ajtót, kész csodának tűnt, hogy nem horpadt be. Egy pillanattal később az ajtó kinyílt, és a fiatalember, akit a szenátor annyiszor látott Vaderrel beszélni, ott állt a küszöbön megvető arccal.  
\- Muszáj szétvernie az ajtómat? – kérdezte szárazon.  
A rohamosztagos nem válaszolt, helyette Padmé felé bökött a fejével.  
\- A szenátor beszélni akar önnel.  
A hadnagy meglepetten pislogott párat, mielőtt rábámult volna Padméra. Kihúzta magát, mintha fenyegetőnek akart volna látszani, de nem igazán sikerült neki, köszönhetően annak, hogy a szenátor több mint egy hete Darth Vader közelében volt. A fiatalember biccentett, és hátrébb lépett, beinvitálva Padmét.  
\- Majd én visszakísérem a lifthez, ha végeztünk.  
A rohamosztagos bólintott, és elsétált. Mikor eltűnt, a hadnagy becsukta az ajtót, és Padmé felé fordította a figyelmét. Mindketten egymás arcát tanulmányozták, a szenátor igyekezett hűvösnek és megközelíthetetlennek látszani. Különös módon egy pillanattal később a fiatalember feszengeni kezdett, és a szenátor rájött, hogy feszélyezi őt a jelenléte. Eltűnődött rajta, hogy ez vajon hogy lehetséges, mikor a hadnagy nála sokkal több időt töltött Vaderrel.  
Mindenesetre profi módon kezelte a helyzetet, és hellyel kínálta Padmét az íróasztala előtti széken.  
\- Mit tehetek önért, szenátor?  
A fiatal nő a lehető legkecsesebben foglalt helyet, aztán egy pillanatig a hadnagy arcát figyelte. Vele egykorú lehetett, talán egy-két évvel fiatalabb nála, fekete haja volt és zöld szeme, olívabarna bőre, és kis akcentussal beszélt. Nem a Coruscantról való volt, ez biztos, és a szenátor elgondolkodott, vajon akkor honnan jöhetett.  
\- Ha jól tudom, Vader nagyúr házon kívül van, ugye? – kérdezte a nő a lehető legérzelemmentesebb hangon.  
Ez bizony nem volt a legbölcsebb dolog, mert a fiatalember azonnal gyanakodni kezdett.  
\- Miért akarja tudni, felség?  
Hát persze, elég gyanúsnak hangozhatott, Padmé legszívesebben a hadnagy képébe nevetett volna, de végül is megkönyörült rajta. El tudta képzelni, mivel fenyegette meg Vader, mi történik, ha Padmé valamivel próbálkozik. Igazából nem akarta bajba keverni ezt a fiút, úgyhogy csak ugratta egy kicsit.  
\- Őszinte leszek magához – mondta egyenesen. – Polcokra van szükségem.  
A hadnagy pislogott egyet.  
\- Ó. – Szünetet tartott. – Nos, azt hiszem, ez érthető. Miféle polcokra?  
Padmé sírni tudott volna az örömtől. Most találkozott az első barátságos birodalmival, mióta a bázisra jött. Mikor általában a hadnagyot látta, az el volt foglalva azzal, hogy Vaderhez beszélt, próbálta végezni a munkáját, és nem igazán tűnt ki a személyisége. Most azonban Padmé el tudta képzelni, hogy megismerje és megkedvelje ezt a férfit.  
\- Padoknak és különféle egyéb tárgyaknak kellene polc – magyarázta. – Semmi különleges… bár azt hiszem, az itt nem lesz probléma. – Körülnézett a puritán helyiségben.  
Legnagyobb meglepetésére a fiatal tiszt eléggé jól hallhatóan felhorkant. Mikor Padmé rábámult, a hadnagy tágra nyitotta a szemét és elpirult; láthatólag nem ilyen hangosnak szánta, azonban mikor Padmé apró, együtt érző mosolyt villantott felé, kissé megnyugodott.  
\- Ó, igen. Nos… – Idegesen megköszörülte a torkát. – Mennyi polcra van szüksége?  
\- Nos, azt hiszem, olyan öt-hatra. – A hadnagy kétkedően rábámult, de azért felírta a kérést. Mikor ezzel elkészült, valószínűleg polcokat kezdett keresni az adatbázisban. Ahogy Padmé figyelte őt munka közben, hirtelen úgy érezte, megőrül egy kis normális beszélgetésért, ami során nem kiabál vele senki és nem rémisztik halálra.  
\- Szóval – kezdte. – Mit is mondott, hogy hívják?  
A fiatalember tágra nyitott szemmel pillantott fel, de aztán összeszedte magát, és visszatért a munkához.  
\- Elnézést, felség. Arlo Pilor hadnagy vagyok. – Halványan rámosolygott a nőre.  
\- Amidala szenátor – mutatkozott be Padmé formálisan. – És nem szükséges felségnek szólítania, már nem vagyok a Naboo királynője.  
\- De a protokoll ezt kívánja, tiszteletet érdemel a bolygójáért tett szolgálataiért – kezdte Pilor némiképp zavartnak tűnve. Láthatólag nagyon szabályszerető ember volt.  
Padmé kedvesen rámosolygott. Igen, a hadnagy birodalmi volt, viszont az első ember az egész bázison Vaderen kívül, aki beszélt is hozzá, nem csak rámordult, mint a rohamosztagos. És bár sosem beszéltek azelőtt, a nő észrevette, hogy a hadnagy mindig szánakozó pillantásokat vet rá, mikor Vader mellett kellett lennie. Bár a szenátor nem szerette, ha sajnálják, biztos volt benne, hogy a fiatalember szíve a helyén van. És amúgy is, neki legalább volt személyisége, és Padmé kétségbeesetten vágyott más emberek társaságára a munkán kívül is.  
\- Hívjon csak Amidalának – mosolygott, és kezet nyújtott.  
A hadnagy egy pillanatig rémültnek tűnt, de aztán némiképp habozva kezet fogott a szenátorral.  
\- Arlo. Vagy Pilor. Amelyiket óhajtja, fel… Amidala.  
A szenátor nem tudta elrejteni, milyen jól szórakozik rajta.  
\- Köszönöm a segítséget, nagyon hálás vagyok. Tudja… – Padmé hátradőlt a székében. Tisztában volt vele, hogy csak halogatja, hogy vissza kelljen térnie a szobájába, de ezt egyszerűen muszáj volt megtennie. Nem bírta, hogy csak ücsörögjön és a falat bámulja. – Ön az első ezen a bázison, aki emberszámba vesz.  
Arlónak, úgy tűnt, bűntudata van.  
\- Igen, nos… Vader Nagyúr nem igazán örülne, ha mindenki odamenne önhöz beszélgetni… Egyébként szüksége van még valamire? Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy nekem is szabad volna-e beszélgetnem önnel.  
Padmé próbálta elrejteni, mennyire csalódott.  
\- Nem, másra nincs. – A mosoly lehervadt az ajkairól. – A világért sem akarnám, hogy bajba kerüljön miattam.  
Mentségére legyen szólva, úgy tűnt, Pilor két dolog közt őrlődik. Láthatólag nem akarta elszomorítani Padmét, de az még világosabb volt, hogy nem akarta magára vonni Vader haragját sem. Szomorú volt belegondolni, hogy ez a lény ennyire félelemben tudja tartani a saját embereit még akkor is, ha nem is tartózkodott a bolygón, hogy semmiféle szabályt nem mernek megszegni.  
\- Sajnálom – motyogta a hadnagy, miközben felállt. – Visszakísérhetem a lifthez? Ha szüksége van még valamire, igyekszem megszerezni önnek.  
\- Már ha Vader szerint indokolt? – Padmé kis híján a szemét forgatta. Arlo nem mert válaszolni. – Hát jó. Köszönöm a segítségét, nagyon kedves.  
A fiatalember elmosolyodott, ahogy elhagyták az irodáját.  
\- Örömmel tettem, szenátor. És tényleg, ha valamiben még segíthetek, nyugodtan szóljon, meglátom, mit tehetek.  
\- Köszönöm – mosolygott rá Padmé ismét.  
Mikor odaértek a lifthez, Pilor megtorpant, és egy pillanatra felemelte a kezét köszönésképpen.  
\- Jó éjt, Amidala szenátor.  
\- Jó éjt, Pilor hadnagy.  
Ahogy az ajtó bezárult, Padméra ismét rázuhant a magány érzése. Ez volt jó ideje az első baráti hangú beszélgetés, amit a Vader iránti félelem árnyékolt be. Miért rettegtek annyira a Sith-től a körülötte lévők? A nő maga is félt tőle, de miért? A kinézete, a hangja, a különös ereje miatt, vagy mindez egyszerre?  
Nem, nem erről volt szó. A szenátor találkozott olyan Jedikkel, akiknek hasonló ereje volt, vagy elég magasak voltak, és rengeteg olyan férfival, akinek mély volt a hangja. A Sith-ben az volt igazán félelmetes, hogy nem fogta vissza magát; ha valaki hibázott, nem csak kiabált, hanem megölte. Gátlások nélkül használta a hatalmas erejét, és nem volt olyan, amit ne mert volna megtenni.  
Padmé kilépett a liftből, és ismét az erkélyen találta magát. Hát itt állt, egy olyan lény fogságában, aki árasztotta magából a gonoszt, az egész élete a feje tetejére állt, de a bolygó forgása nem állt le. Az élet ment tovább, hiába érezte úgy, hogy az övének vége. Különös, hogy mennyire nem számít egyetlen ember élete a külvilág számára.  
Padmé felsóhajtott, és nekidőlt a korlátnak, miközben a cikázó siklókat figyelte. Megint elgondolkodott, vajon milyen lenne leugrani az erkélyről egy várakozó járműbe. Milyen lenne elszökni, nyaktörő sebességgel utazni az égen. Micsoda szabadságérzetet adna, dacolva a törvényekkel, dacolva a gravitációval, az elvárásokkal!  
…Hát ezért csinálta Vader? A gondolat hirtelen ötlött Padmé eszébe, de minél többet gondolt rá, annál ésszerűbbnek tűnt. Bár a szenátor leginkább csak rettegett tőle, a Sith pont azt tette, amiről ő álmodott egész raboskodása alatt. Ahogy a szenátor visszaemlékezett a rémisztő utazásra, rájött, hogy pont ez az, amire a legtöbb ember vágyik. Vadert nem érdekelték a közlekedési szabályok, semmi sem volt elég gyors a számára, semmi sem volt túl magas neki. Azt csinált, amit csak akart.  
Hiába hangzott hihetetlennek, talán volt, hogy a Sith is ugyanarról álmodozva nézelődött az erkélyen, mint most Padmé, és a repülés volt a menedéke. Minél többet gondolt rá a nő, annál hihetőbbnek találta. Vader mindig olyan elfoglalt volt, biztosan nem pihent sokat. Folyton megbeszélésekre kellett menni, terveket szőnie, leverni a lázadókat, ellenségeket levadászni, és lesnie kellett az Uralkodó minden parancsát, ráadásul mindezt abban az öltözékben. A kötelesség és a fizikai korlátai közé szorult. Talán a repülés volt a menedéke, a szabadság a számára. Talán…  
\- Mit művelsz? – sziszegte, és elhúzódott az erkélytől. Miért csinálta ezt magával, miért próbált meg Vaderből életre méltó lényt tenni? Abban az alakban nem volt élet, hideg volt és üres!  
Hát ezt akarta az Uralkodó? Máris biztonságban kezdte érezni magát? Olyan régóta él elzárva, hogy képes megpróbálni emberinek látni Darth Vadert? Mikor visszatér, beszélgetni akar majd a Sith-tel? Mégis mi ütött belé?  
Padmé visszasietett a szobájába és levetette magát az ágyra, a párnájába temetve az arcát. R2 érdeklődő hangot adott ki, de a nő nem válaszolt, túlságosan el volt foglalva azzal, hogy szidja magát a saját ostobaságáért. Bárcsak visszavonhatná, amiket gondolt, bárcsak ne lenne ilyen kíváncsi… Nem ez volt az első eset, hogy azt kívánta, bárcsak ne gondolkozna így, de mindenképpen most érezte magát a legkétségbeesettebbnek emiatt.  
\- R2 – fordult meg az ágyban. – Ha valami hülyeséget csinálnék, kérlek, vezess belém áramot.  
R2 zavaróan gyorsan csipogott, mintha igent mondott volna. Padmé már azon volt, hogy megkérdezze, miért egyezett bele olyan könnyen, mikor meglepett kiáltás hangzott fel.  
\- Jaj, tervezőm!  
Padmé ijedten ült fel.  
\- 3PO! – kiáltotta. – Mit keresel itt?  
\- Ó, elnézést, úrnőm – mondta a protokolldroid, és olyan izgatottnak tűnt, amennyire egy droid csak az lehet. – Meghallottam ezt az asztrodroidot, és kíváncsi lettem.  
Padmé rájuk pillantott, és lassan bólintott. El is feledkezett 3PO-ról a nagy izgalmak közepette.  
\- Semmi baj. C3PO, ez itt R2D2. R2, 3PO.  
\- Ó igen, már megismerkedtünk, úrnőm – jelentette ki 3PO boldogan. – Egészen érdekes történeteket programoztak az adattárolóiba.  
Az asztromech ellenkezve csipogott, Padmé úgy vélte, R2 védi magát, hogy a történetek igenis igazak. Vicces volt, főleg, amilyen meglepettnek 3PO látszott.  
\- Jaj, tervezőm, az nem lehet, nem mehettél keresztül mindezeken!  
R2 úgy válaszolt, mintha azt mondaná: „Ó, dehogyisnem!” A szenátor elmosolyodott. Abban azért reménykedett, hogy R2 nem mesél semmit senki másnak, mert akkor kiderül, hogy a memóriáját mégsem sikerült teljesen törölni.  
De az aggódást félretéve Padmé örült, hogy visszakapta R2-t, és 3PO-nak is. Ők voltak az egyetlen társai, és talán, de csak talán lefoglalták őt annyira, hogy nem kellett emberszámba vennie senki mást. 


	7. Hazatérés

Ahogy Vader visszaindult a Coruscantra, különös hangulat lett úrrá rajta. Amint elhagyta a fővárost, azonnal a szobájába ment meditálni; pár órával később tele volt energiával, az érzékei kiélesedtek, és sokkal erősebbnek érezte magát. Megérkeztek a Bimmisaarira, a lázadóknak pedig semmi esélye sem volt, könnyedén sikerült leszámolni velük az engedetlenségükért; most már sosem felejtik el, hogy a galaxist a Birodalom uralja, mégpedig teljes joggal.  
Mikor a csillagromboló leszállt a Coruscant feletti kikötőbe, Vader már a hajójában ült, és a bolygó felé száguldott. A legénység eleget volt a közelében az elmúlt öt napban ahhoz, hogy ne merjenek megint olyan lusták lenni, mint mikor a Sith a fedélzetre lépett. Csak egy tisztet kellett megölnie az út során; tényleg kezdték felfogni, hogyan is képzeli el Vader egy hajó működését. Az ifjú Sith nem most először tűnődött el rajta, vajon mit gondolnának a tisztek, ha tudnák, hogy fiatalabb szinte mindnyájuknál, és mégis ekkora hatalma van. Már a gondolat jobb kedvre derítette.  
Mikor elérték az atmoszférát, Vadernek két lehetősége volt. Úgy érezte, most mindenképp dolgoznia kell, mégpedig minél előbb. Jó ideje nem érezte magát ennyire motiváltnak, és ki akarta használni a helyzetet, de azt is tudta, hogy az Uralkodó várja a jelentését. Talán az volna a legokosabb, ha azonnal a mesteréhez menne, és csak utána fókuszálna a többi ügyre. Igen, ez lenne a legjobb. Ha nagyon belemerül a munkába, akár el is feledkezhet a mesteréről, annak pedig nem lenne jó vége.  
Így hát a palota felé vette az irányt; több őr várt rá, ahogy kilépett a hajóból, és szó nélkül a trónterembe kísérték, a lassúságuk azonban idegesítette a Sith-et. Gyorsabban szeretett volna menni, az őrök viszont nem engedték maguk elé. Itt minden a külsőségekről szólt; kész időpocsékolás, de hát muszáj volt elfogadnia, hiszen a mesterének így tetszett.  
Az Uralkodó a trónján ült, és Turfon Nagy Moffal beszélgetett. Mikor a vénember megpillantotta a tanítványát, felemelt kézzel elhallgattatta a Moffot; Vader meghajolt, ahogy odaért a trónszékhez.  
\- Mester – köszöntötte tiszteletteljesen.  
Sidious gonosz örömmel mosolyodott el.  
\- Emelkedj fel, barátom, emelkedj fel! – üdvözölte. – Hagyjon minket magunkra – mondta a Moffnak, aki nem tűnt túl boldognak, amiért távoznia kellett, de nem szólt semmit; láthatólag nem akarta feldühíteni egyik Sith nagyurat sem. Ahogy elhagyta a termet, Sidious visszafordult tanítványához.  
\- Milyen híreket hoztál nekem, Vader Nagyúr?  
\- A felkeléseket levertem, Mester – hangzott a válasz. – Elfogtam a vezetőket, és saját kezűleg végeztem ki őket nyilvánosan.  
Az öregember nevetett.  
\- Jó, jó! És a lakosok?  
\- Rohamosztagosokat hagytam a bolygón, hogy biztosan béke maradjon. Még egy ekkora mértékű lázadásra nem lesz esély.  
Az Uralkodó elvigyorodott.  
\- Csodálatos, Vader Nagyúr. Érzem, hogy erősebb lettél.  
\- Igen, Mester.  
\- A gyűlöleted erős.  
\- Igen, Mester.  
Sidious hátradőlt a trónján.  
\- Nemsokára, ifjú barátom, elég erős leszel ahhoz, hogy meggyógyítsd magad, és nem kell többet szenvedned a Jedik miatt.  
Vader gúnyosan elmosolyodott, de ügyelt rá, hogy a mestere ne érzékeljen ebből semmit. Ha tudta volna a vén bolond… Szerencsére fogalma sem volt semmiről.  
\- Igen, Mester.  
Az Uralkodó egy pillanatig csak ült és a tanítványát tanulmányozta, aztán visszatért a gonosz mosoly az arcára.  
\- Mondd, Vader Nagyúr, hogy van a vendéged?  
A fiatalabb férfi egy pillanatra elhallgatott.  
\- Vendégem, Mester?  
Az öregember olyan gyorsan vigyorodott el, hogy Vader attól tartott, ismét büntetést fog kapni.  
\- Vader Nagyúr – mondta az Uralkodó vészjóslóan nyugodt hangon. – Nem esett baja Amidala szenátornak, ugye?  
Amidala szenátor! Az utóbbi napokban teljesen elfeledkezett róla.  
\- Nem volna szerencsés, ha halott lenne – folytatta élesen Sidious.  
Vader bólintott; sokkal jobban érezte magát most, hogy tudta, miről is van szó.  
\- Mikor elhagytam a bolygót, még élt.  
Ez, úgy tűnt, megnyugtatta a mesterét.  
\- Jó. Ügyelj rá, hogy életben is maradjon.  
Némi szünet után Vader nem tudta visszatartani a kíváncsiságát, és úgy döntött, megkockáztat egy kérdést.  
\- Ahogy kívánod, Mester – kezdte tiszteletteljes hangon. – De szeretném tudni, miért ilyen fontos személy, hiszen áruló. Miért kell életben maradnia?  
A mestere láthatólag még nem akarta beavatni a titokba, mert visszakérdezett:  
\- Találtál más árulókat a szenátusban?  
\- Csak gyanúsítottakat – válaszolta határozottan Vader. – Nincs közvetlen bizonyíték, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy árulók. Őrizetbe vegyem őket?  
\- Ne. – Nem úgy tűnt, hogy Sidioust érdekli a téma. – Még ne. Mikor eljön a megfelelő pillanat, leleplezzük őket, és példát statuálunk mindenkinek, aki dacolni mer velünk.  
Vader összevonta a szemöldökét a sisakja alatt.  
\- Miért nem tartóztatjuk le őket most, Mester, miért kockáztatjuk meg, hogy káoszt okozzanak? Mind megölhetném őket.  
\- Megtehetnéd – mondta az Uralkodó hűvösen –, mert túl szűk látókörű és korlátolt vagy ahhoz, hogy felfogd a lehetőségeket. – Vader megfeszült a sértést hallva. – Előre láttam, hogy hasznosak lesznek a számunkra. Ez minden, amit tudnod kell – jelentette ki. – Most menj. Menj Amidalához.  
Vader legszívesebben felmordult volna az idegességtől, de összeszorította a fogát. Egy órája sem tért haza, és máris vissza kellett fognia magát. Mit nem adott volna érte, ha megint a csillagok között lehetne, repülhetne, távol a fővárostól és a mesterétől, szabadon…  
De erre nem volt esély. Mélyen meghajolt, elmormogott egy „Igen, Mestert”, és távozott.  
Dühösen vágtázott végig a kikötőig, és minél többet rágódott a beszélgetésen a mesterével, annál mérgesebb lett. A repülőút a bázisig sokkal hosszabb volt, mint akarta, és mégis túlságosan rövid. Viszont különösnek találta, hogy nem gondolt Amidala szenátorra egész idő alatt, míg odavolt, és most mégis hirtelen szinte csak azon járt az esze, hogy hogyan reagált a nő a vezetési stílusára. Összegömbölyödött az ülésén, és minden egyes alkalommal, mikor szerinte túl közel kerültek valamihez, reszketni kezdett és levegőért kapkodott. Nevetséges volt, hiszen Vader mindvégig teljesen az irányítása alatt tartotta a járművet. Nyilván Amidala nem hallott róla, hogy a Sith volt a legjobb pilóta az egész galaxisban; talán legközelebb el kellene ezt mondania neki, ha a nő megpróbálja kritizálni.  
Ahogy visszaért a bázisra, Vader kisétált a hajóból, arra sem véve a fáradságot, hogy ránézzen a fogadóbizottságra, akik gyorsan arról kezdtek beszélni, mennyire örülnek, hogy visszatért. Hazugság, minden egyes szavuk. Idő- és energiapazarlás volt, de hát a mesterének mindene volt a pompa. Lehet, hogy Vader volt a Birodalom örököse, viszont ez nem jelentette azt, hogy szeretett volna úgy élni, mint a többi elkényeztetett nemes, akiket régebben látott.  
Szerencsére nagyrészt nem állt senki az útjába. A személyi asszisztense egy paddal a kezében közeledett hozzá, tele a távollétében íródott jelentésekkel. Szó nélkül vette el őket a hadnagytól, és folytatta útját a szobájába. Meditálnia kellett, előbb azonban meg akart bizonyosodni róla, hogy a szenátor tényleg életben van. Gondolatban felhorkant, mikor visszagondolt a mestere vádjaira. Mégis micsoda ő, a szenátor bébiszittere? Egy bizonyos szemszögből nézve tényleg ez volt a helyzet, de a gondolat zavarta. Nem akart senkit a közelében tudni.  
Mikor odaért a szárnyához, már érezte, hogy a szenátor ott tartózkodik. A jelenléte olyan volt, mint valami jelzőtűz; már el is felejtette, milyen fényes, milyen tiszta. Gyűlölte. Ez volt az egyik oka, amiért nem tudott rendesen meditálni. Bárcsak egyszerűen végezhetett volna vele… sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna az élete.  
Nem vesztegette az időt a csengetésre, egyszerűen csak kinyitotta az ajtót, de rögtön megbánta. A türelmetlensége lesz a veszte, a mestere mindig ezt mondta; talán ez volt az intő jel.  
A szenátor az ágy szélén ült, semmi más nem volt rajta, csak egy köntös, ami teljesen elfedte a testét… kivéve az egyik hosszú lábát, ami kilógott a ruhadarab alól, és majdnem teljesen kilátszott a derekáig. Ahogy azonban Amidala meglátta Vadert, gyorsan felugrott, és eltakarta magát. Nagy megkönnyebbülés volt ez a férfinak, bár pontosan nem tudta, miért.  
\- Vader Nagyúr! – kiáltotta a nő kipirult arccal. – M-mikor érkezett? Miért nem csengetett?! – Szinte hisztérikus rohamot kapott.  
De a Sith nem tudta, mit kellene felelnie. Nem érezte úgy, hogy magyarázkodnia kéne, kifogásokat keresni, úgyhogy helyette még egy pillanatig rábámult a nőre, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, jól van, aztán sarkon fordult; nem látta értelmét annak, hogy beszélgetésbe elegyedjenek. Ahogy emlékezett, mielőtt elment, a szenátort nem érdekelte a küldetése, és úgyis túl véres és vitatható lett volna a számára. Amidala jól érezte magát és egészséges volt, ennyit elég volt tudnia. Ha beszélgetni akart volna vele, marad, de nem akart, főleg nem most.  
Megfordult hát és elment, örömmel hallva, ahogy az ajtók egy szisszenéssel záródtak mögötte. Valamiért hirtelen olyan rossz érzése támadt, hogy minden erőfeszítés, amit azzal töltött, hogy elmerüljön a Sötét Oldalban, kárba veszett most, hogy visszatért a Coruscantra. Először a mestere azt akarta, hogy fogja vissza magát, hogy elnyomja az erejét és a dühét, most pedig kénytelen volt egy olyan nővel együtt élni, aki fényt árasztott magából, és… nos… mást is.  
Vader azonnal a magasnyomású szobába sietett, és leült. Óvatosan levette a sisakját és a maszkját, és mély levegőt vett, hogy lenyugodjon. Csak most tért vissza egy küldetésből, és máris arra vágyott, hogy ismét az űrben lehessen. Bárcsak a mestere megengedte volna, hogy egy hajón élhessen! De az nem vetett volna jó fényt az Uralkodó örökösére. Vadernek itt kellett maradnia a Coruscanton, pedig bárhol máshol szívesebben lett volna.  
Ahogy körülnézett a sötét szobában, a Sith hirtelen úgy érezte, csapdába került. Nem először érzett így, de most először ennyire erőteljesen, mióta először fel kellett vennie az öltözéket három évvel ezelőtt. Nem értette, miért, legalábbis nem igazán. Persze, a mestere határozta meg, mit tehet és hova mehet, és a ruha nélkül nem húzta volna még sokáig, de valami más volt, mint mikor régebben így érzett. Ezúttal volt még valami, de nem tudott rájönni, micsoda.  
Vader ránézett a sötét képernyőre; tudta, hogy most nem lenne képes sok mindenre. Mielőtt az Uralkodóval találkozott, készen állt, utána azonban már csak valami olyasmit szeretett volna csinálni, ami nem kerül sok agymunkába. Egyetlen lehetősége maradt.  
Visszatette a fejére a sisakot, majd kiviharzott a szobából, és a hangár felé vette az irányt. Senki sem állította meg, senki sem köszöntötte, mióta a legutóbbi alkalommal megfojtott egy embert, aki ilyet tett. Gyűlölte, ha a beosztottjai hazudtak neki. Tudta nagyon jól, hogy jobban örültek, ha messze volt tőlük, de a gondolat most különös módon nem okozott neki örömet. Csak még inkább elmélyítette a bezártságérzetét.  
Egy órával később már egy hajó prototípusán dolgozott, amit a mérnökök küldtek neki. Remélhetőleg ezek a hajók mind megtalálhatóak lesznek majd az összes csillagromboló modellen ellátmány vagy rohamosztagosok szállítása céljából. Eléggé erős modell volt, csak néhány kisebb hibát kellett kijavítani rajta. Ki is próbálja majd, miután végzett vele. Minél többet gondolt rá, annál biztosabb volt benne, hogy át kellene alakítania a szárnyakat, hogy még kevesebb üzemanyagot használjanak.  
Ahogy az alvázon dolgozott, még mindig azt latolgatva, átalakítsa-e a szárnyakat, egy hidro-csavarkulcs után kezdett tapogatózni, mikor az hirtelen a kezében termett. Meglepve pillantott ki az alváz alól, és egy kék asztromech droidot pillantott meg.  
Megint egymásra bámultak, a droid olyan idegesnek tűnt, amennyire csak egy gép az lehet, aztán megkérdezte, ezt kereste-e. Vader nem felelt.  
\- Hogy jutottál ki a lakrészemből? – mordult fel.  
Az asztromech köntörfalazni kezdett és mindenféle értelmetlen kifogással élt. Vader még sosem találkozott olyan droiddal, aki így kerülgette a rendes válaszadást. Ezeket a gépeket azért építették, hogy engedelmeskedjenek és dolgozzanak, nem volt könnyű olyat találni, aminek ilyen… személyisége volt. „Szeszélyes”, ahogy a szenátor mondta, de még ez sem volt elég pontos leírása ennek a kis droidnak, Vader már most tudta.  
Még egy szünettel később a Sith megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- Kétlem, hogy 3PO küldött volna, hogy megkeress – mondta végül.  
A droid valami olyasmit felelt, hogy „Igen, nos, hát tudod…” Szeszélyes, az biztos.  
Vader még egyszer végignézett a droidon, aztán visszatért a munkájához, most, hogy megvolt a hidro-csavarkulcs. Különös módon a droid is maradt. Néhány perc csendes munka után meglepte a Sith-et azzal, hogy bocsánatot kért a múltkori miatt. Vader képtelen volt ilyen különös beszélgetés közben dolgozni, úgyhogy ismét felült.  
\- A szenátor mondta, hogy kérj elnézést? – kérdezte.  
A droid ellenkezett, és gyorsan elmagyarázta, hogy rosszul érezte magát, amiért a múltkor olyan udvariatlan volt hozzá. Furcsa volt egy droidtól, hogy őszintén bocsánatot kérjen a viselkedéséért, és még furcsább, hogy Vader tényleg érezte, hogy komolyan gondolja. A droidoknak nem szoktak igazi érzéseik lenni.  
Vader egy része nem tudott nem szimpatizálni a géppel. Mindig kedvelte őket, főleg ha ilyen karakteresek voltak. A droidokat jobban szerette az embereknél, és könnyebben meg is lehetett javítani őket, nem úgy, mint az utóbbiakat.  
Miután válasz nélkül hagyta a kis gépet, a Sith visszatért a munkához.  
\- Mi a gyártási számod?  
Csipogás.  
\- R2D2 – bólintott Vader magában. – Hát jó, itt maradhatsz. De figyelmeztetlek, ha az utamba kerülsz, vagy rájövök, hogy valami olyanhoz csatlakoztál, amihez nem lenne szabad, habozás nélkül elpusztítalak. Megértetted?  
R2 ijedten, de gyorsan válaszolt, aminek hallatán a Sith ajka megrándult; remekül szórakozott.  
\- Jó. Ha már itt lábatlankodsz, legalább tedd hasznossá magad. Ideadhatod, amire szükségem van.  
Meglepően jól tudtak együtt dolgozni. Az R2-es egység remekül végezte a feladatokat, amiket Vader adott neki, és nagyon okos volt; párszor még meg is akadályozta a Sötét Nagyurat, hogy kisebb hibákat vétsen. Pár pillanattal később ugyan ő is észrevette volna őket, de legalább egy kis értékes időt nyert vele. A droid ráadásul nem is bombázta őt kérdésekkel vagy fecsegett, mint ahogy 3PO szokta. Helyette viszont néha szarkasztikus megjegyzéseket tett a hangár másik végében dolgozó szerelőre, és ezzel lehetőséget adott Vadernek, hogy megrémissze az embereket, amit mindig élvezett. Végül is eléggé kellemes, sőt, akár élvezetesnek mondható időt töltöttek együtt. Egyetlen egyszer sem jutott eszébe egy bizonyos barna szempár vagy hosszú láb.  
Mire mindennel végzett, majdnem hajnali három volt; csendben visszakísérte R2-t a lakrészébe. Mikor a folyosóra értek, megtorpant, és a droidhoz fordult.  
\- Ha még egyszer kóborláson kaplak, muszáj leszek kitörölni a memóriádat. Ha utána is folytatod, kikapcsollak, amíg szükséges. Megértetted?  
R2 elfogadóan fütyült, aztán feltett egy kérdést. Vader egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, a lehetőségeket latolgatta. Végül is nagy segítség volt, viszont a Sith nem volt a helyzet magaslatán, mióta a szenátor vele élt. Az, hogy a nő ide került, Vadernek egy olyan énjét hozta elő, amit már rég eltemetett magában, és a droid sem volt jobb ilyen szempontból. De akkor is…  
\- Ha szükségem lesz rád, eljövök érted, és segíthetsz megint – egyezett bele. Egy icipici része oda volt az ötletért, a másik része dühös volt, azt kiabálta, hogy ez egy nagyon rossz ötlet.  
Azonban már kimondta, és Vader nem szokta megszegni az ígéreteit, legalábbis nem túl gyakran. Így hát elkísérte a droidot a szenátor szobájába, és kinyitotta neki az ajtót. Ahogy R2 begurult, Vader egy pillanatra benézett a sötét helyiségbe. A sisakja könnyen alkalmazkodott a sötétséghez, és ki tudta venni az ágyban az alvó nő alakját. A benne rejlő Erő elvakította a Sith-et, és mégis folyton azon kapta magát, hogy őt nézi. Mitől volt olyan különleges, miért ébresztett fel ennyi akaratlan érzést benne?  
Az Erő pedig ismét felörvénylett Vader körül, ahogy a szenátorra gondolt. Valamit suttogott, mintha nyilvánvaló dolgokról lett volna szó, de nem hallotta, mi az. Mindenesetre azt értette, hogy a nő fontos. Talán az Uralkodónak igaza volt, hogy életben tartotta, és tényleg játszott valami szerepet a galaxis jobbá tételében.  
Vader csak remélni tudta, hogy nem bánja majd meg, hogy életben hagyta.

~~~~~~

Pár nappal később Vader küldetésétől volt hangos a sajtó. Padmé összevont szemöldökkel nézte a riportokat az irodájában; természetesen a hírcsatornák ódákat zengtek a Birodalom dicsőséges győzelméről, vagy hogy hogyan menekült meg a bolygó az áruló, veszélyes lázadóktól, akik bizonyára elpusztították volna, mikor a bátor Vader Nagyúr a Bimmisaari segítségére sietett a bölcs Uralkodó parancsára. Gusztustalanul klisés és hazugsággal teli volt az egész, Padmé alig tudta végignézni, mégis muszáj volt; kellett hozzá, hogy össze tudja rakni, mi történt.  
Persze meg is kérdezhette volna Vadert a történtekről, de Padmé valahol mélyen nem akarta hallani a teljes igazságot, nem szeretett volna belemenni a hátborzongató részletekbe. Ráadásul kételkedett benne, hogy a Sith szívesen mesélt volna neki. Mostanában megint magának való lett, alig beszélt hozzá. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy… szó szerint kerüli Padmét, azonban valami akkor sem stimmelt vele.  
A szenátor az íróasztalába verte a homlokát, és felnyögött. Már megint megpróbálta kitalálni, mit érezhet Vader, de miért? Hiszen a Sith nem volt több egy gépnél, hideg, élettelen és veszélyes. Ha Padmé rálőtt volna, valószínűleg meg se érzi.  
De akkor sem tudott nem rá gondolni. A visszatérése után először megint úgy érezte, hogy a Sith közelsége fojtogatja, sőt, mintha a sötét felhő a duplájára nőtt volna, most azonban mintha minden visszatért volna a „normális” állapotba. Padmé nem akarta elhinni, hogy csak annyiról van szó, hogy hozzászokott a közelségéhez, nem akarta azt hinni, hogy immunis lett a gonoszra, abban azonban biztos volt, hogy Vader lenyugodott.  
Azt viszont még mindig nem tudta elhinni, hogy a Sith képes volt minden jelzés nélkül besétálni a szobájába! Igaz, nem látott semmi illetlent, csak a szenátor lába lógott ki kicsit a köntöse alól; amilyen zavarba jött, azt gondolná az ember, hogy legalább meztelenül látták. De ahogy később visszagondolt rá, Padmé nem értette Vader reakcióját. Csak állt ott, és meg sem szólalt. Egy, kettő, három másodpercig bámult rá, aztán végül becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Mit kereshetett? A szobát vizsgálta át valahogy? Talán az új polcokat nézte, vagy talán… talán Padmét?  
Ez őrület volt. Vader rá se nézett a nőkre, kivéve, ha épp kettészelte őket. Az alatt a három év alatt, mióta a Sith először megjelent a köztudatban, egyszer sem ment nők közelébe. Nem az a tipikus gazdag, nagyhatalmú férfi volt, általában lenézte az embereket, legyen bármilyen nemű. Vader túlságosan gyűlölte az embereket ahhoz, hogy akárkihez is közel kerülhessen, és Padménak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a kapcsolatok sem voltak ínyére valók. Egy kapcsolathoz adni és kapni kellett, és megnyílni annyira, hogy kimutassuk a gyengeségeinket a másiknak. Ez semmiképpen sem hangzott úgy, mint amit Vader szívesen megtenne.  
De akkor mi hajtotta őt? A sötét alak annyira különbözött mindenkitől, akivel Padmé eddig találkozott, hogy fizikailag fárasztó volt a számára kibogozni a rejtélyeket, amelyek körülvették. Ha egy normális emberi lény egy bizonyos módon reagálna, biztos volt, hogy Vader pont az ellenkezőjét teszi. Mikor már azt gondolná az ember, hogy megértett valami kis dolgot vele kapcsolatban, hirtelen megint megváltozik a viselkedése.  
Például mikor elment arra a kis kiruccanásra a Bimmisaarira, R2 miatt fortyogott magában. Annyira gyűlölte, hogy majdnem szó szerint kettéhasította a kis droidot, már a kezében volt a fénykard! De mielőtt elment volna, segített őt felemelni, aztán pedig tegnap R2 mintha üdvözlést fütyült volna a Sötét Nagyúrnak, és Vader biccentett felé. Mikor lettek ilyen jóban?! Ennek semmi értelme nem volt.  
De hát Vader droidohoz fűződő viszonya meglehetősen különbözött a többi érző lényétől. Jobban kedvelte őket, vagy legalábbis úgy tűnt, hiszen egy olyan protokolldroidot tartott maga mellett, mint 3PO. Hogy hogy volt képes elviselni a droid aggódását és fecsegését egy ilyen türelmetlen, agresszív lény, az maga volt a rejtély.  
Dióhéjban Vader nagyurat nem lehetett kiismerni. Olyan nehéz feladat volt, mintha az egész univerzumot kellett volna belesűríteni egyetlen konzervdobozba; egyszerűen lehetetlen. Semmi állandóság nem volt benne: azt tette, amit akart, úgy reagált, ahogy akart. Talán többek között ezért is volt annyira ijesztő. Nem lehetett tudni, mire számítson tőle az ember, és mindenkinek mindig készenlétben kellett állnia a közelében. Ez, és a hangulatingadozások, az élet iránti tiszteletlensége és a különös ereje, most már teljesen világossá tette, miért félt úgy tőle mindenki. Az érvelésnek, a könyörgésnek nem volt értelme vele szemben; ha Vader valaki halálát kívánta, végzett vele.  
De nem ölte meg Padmét.  
A szenátor újra felnyögött a gondolatra. Talán csak azért, mert az Uralkodó élve akarta. Mindenki tudta, hogy ha finomságokra és diplomáciára került a sor, Vader körülbelül olyan volt, mint egy támadni készülő reek. A politikához való hozzáállása nyílt és teljesen brutális volt. Nem is kell mondani, hogy az Uralkodó foglalkozott a politikával, tehát valószínűleg ő jutott arra, hogy azzal, ha megölnék a szenátort, nem tudná megerősíteni a pozícióját, és engedelmességre bírni a Birodalmat. De még ha azt is kapta parancsba, hogy nem ölheti meg, attól Vader még elveszíthette a türelmét, és dühében végezgetett volna vele.  
Mégsem tette, hiába volt nem egy alkalma rá. Padmé felingerelte, feldühítette, könyörgött neki, rengeteg olyasmit tett, amit a Sith tudvalevőleg gyűlölt, és mégis visszafogta magát. Az első nap kivételével, mikor fojtogatta, hozzá sem ért. Sőt, azon pár alkalommal, mikor Padmé elragadtatta magát és ő akart hozzáérni Vaderhez, a Sith olyan gyorsan húzódott el tőle, mintha mérgező lett volna az érintése. Úgy tűnt, nem szerette, ha hozzáérnek, csak ha ő kezdeményezett; még egy érdekes tény róla.  
Túlságosan zavaró volt ez az egész. Padmé arra jutott, jobb, ha nem is próbál meg egyáltalán Vaderre gondolni, ez a legjobb, amit tehet. De így, hogy magányra volt ítélve, semmi mással nem tudta elterelni a figyelmét róla, hiszen gyakorlatilag együtt éltek. Nem volt könnyű elfeledkeznie arról, hogy a Sith létezett. Mindig ott volt, még akkor is, mikor nem; a jelenlétét mintha mindenhol lehetett volna érzékelni. Az a hideg, rémisztő érzés, ami sötétséggel takarta őt be ott lebegett a levegőben még akkor is, mikor Vader már rég elment, és úgy tűnt, Padmé mostanra kezdett hozzászokni.  
Valóban, a hideg és a sötétség, ami először nyomasztó és fullasztó volt a számára, már nem zavarta annyira. De még ennél is ijesztőbb volt a tény, hogy kezdett hozzászokni az egyedülléthez. A munkahelyén csak a politika volt a téma, más szenátorokkal együtt dolgozott a törvényjavaslatokon, és lassan, nagyon lassan kezdett elég lenni számára mindez. Majdhogynem hozzászokott Vader nagyúr életstílusához: munka, aztán egyedüllét. Ráadásul Padmé egyre kevesebbet sírt a helyzete miatt.  
Hogy élhetett valaki így, ha megvolt rá a lehetősége, hogy jobbá tegye az életét? Az nem új keletű hír, hogy Vader antiszociális; mindenki tudta, olyan volt, mint azt mondani, hogy a Coruscant zsúfolt. Valami Padmé által érthetetlen okból kifolyólag a Sith szeretett egyedül lenni. Padmé is szívesen maradt magára néha távol a többi embertől, de hogy így? Ez nem volt normális. Miért lett Vader ilyen? Talán rossz tapasztalatai voltak az emberekkel fiatalabb korában? Félénk gyerek volt, vagy ami még kellemetlenebb gondolat, annyit szenvedett, hogy teljesen meggyűlölte az embereket…  
És már megint ide jutott.  
„Vadernek nincs múltja, ne állítsd be őt áldozatként!” – szidta le saját magát.  
Egyre nehezebb volt nem pszichoanalizálni Vadert. Padmé sokszor mondogatta magában, hogy mennyi mindenkit ölt vagy kínzott meg a Sith, és mindenféle negatív dolgot, ami csak az eszébe jutott, mégis reménytelen volt. Teljesen a mániájává vált, nem tudta leállítani magát. A Sith nem olyan volt, mint a többiek, Padmé abban sem volt biztos, hogy egyáltalán élőlény-e. Nem, ő semmi más, csak tiszta gonoszság, amit az Uralkodó hozott létre.  
Padmé felállt, és kilépett a szobából; képtelen volt egyedül ülni az irodájában többet. Azon volt, hogy megkérdezze az asszisztensét, milyen teendői vannak még mára, mikor Cotrilla szenátor beengedte magát.  
„Nagyszerű” – gondolta Padmé, - „most aztán van mivel foglalkoznom.”  
Mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, és odament a nőhöz.  
\- Cotrilla szenátor – nyújtott kezet, de amaz nem fogadta el. – Milyen kedves öntől, hogy csatlakozik hozzám.  
A vörös felsőbbrendű pillantást vetett rá, aztán anélkül, hogy behívták volna, besétált Padmé irodájába. Dühítő volt a viselkedése, azonban a nabooi szenátor megőrizte a nyugalmát még akkor is, mikor Jar Jar olyan pillantást vetett rá, amiből egyértelmű volt, hogyan érez a vendégük iránt. Ahogy biztos volt benne, hogy senki sem látja, Padmé rákacsintott a gunganre egy kis mosoly kíséretében, aztán belépett az irodájába.  
Ritia már a legkényelmesebb széken ült az ablak mellett, és úgy bámult rá, mintha valami rosszat tett volna. Padmé nyugodtan becsukta az ajtót, és leült a vörössel szemben.  
\- Nos, szenátor, elmondaná, mi hozta önt ide?  
\- Elég a mellébeszélésből, Amidala – csattant fel Cotrilla. – Tudni akarom, mi folyik maga és a Birodalmi Hadsereg között.  
Padmé grimaszolt egyet, de képtelen volt nem kimutatni a lenézését a másik nő felé.  
\- Hogy érti ezt?  
\- Ne játssza az ostobát, Amidala, még ha olyan jól is áll magának. Több hete már, hogy többet látjuk Vader Nagyurat itt, mint az egész Birodalom létrejötte óta összesen. Arról nem is szólva, hogy maga sehova sem megy egy rohamosztagos nélkül. Mi folyik itt?  
Padmé büszke volt rá, hogy toleráns személyiség, mégis el kellett ismernie, hogy ki nem állhatja ezt a nőt.  
\- Mindenki tudja, hogy a lázadók megpróbáltak megszabadulni tőlem – válaszolta hidegen. – Benne volt a jelentésekben.  
\- De az hetekkel ezelőtt történt – makacskodott Ritia. – Mióta lett magából az Uralkodó kegyeltje?  
\- Mindig is az voltam. – Padmé az Uralkodótól tanult gúnyos csipkelődést használta a nő ellen; meglehetősen ironikus helyzet volt.  
Cotrillának viszont nagyon nem tetszett a válasz, olyan vörös lett az arca, mint a haja.  
\- Ez baromság, és maga is tudja! Mindig is a Birodalom ellen szólalt fel! Miért akarná az Uralkodó hirtelen megvédeni magát a lázadóktól? Mindenki tudja, hogy sokkal jobb lenne a Birodalomnak, ha maga meghalna – köpte. – Miért van szüksége magára?  
\- Nagyon is fontos nekünk – szólalt meg egy vérfagyasztóan mély hang az ajtóból, amit a túlságosan is ismerős lélegeztetőgép hangja követett.  
Mindkét nő meglepetten ugrott fel, és fordult hátra a Sötét Nagyúr felé. Hogy a pokolban sikerült így meglepnie őket? Hiszen valószínűleg ő volt az egyik leghangosabb lény, akivel Padmé valaha találkozott, mégis képes volt kinyitni az ajtót és kihallgatni őket anélkül, hogy valamelyikük is észrevette volna. Az Erőt használta, vagy ennyire belefeledkeztek a vitába?  
\- V-Vader Nagyúr! – ugrott talpra Cotrilla, miközben a füle mögé tűrte a haját.  
Padmé sokkal kecsesebben állt fel.  
\- Vader Nagyúr – üdvözölte nyugodtan. – Bocsásson meg, de éppen megbeszélést tartunk Cotrilla szenátorral.  
\- A megbeszélésnek vége – jelentette ki a Sith dölyfösen. – Jöjjön velem.  
Bár Padmé nem szerette, ha parancsolgatnak neki, azért be kellett vallania, hogy örült, hogy Vader megjelent. Érdekes módon inkább volt vele, mint Ritiával.  
\- Kérem, bocsásson meg, szenátor – mosolyodott el Padmé tettetett sajnálkozással. – De mennem kell. Talán később megbeszélhetnénk a dolgot.  
Cotrilla ránézett, majd Vaderre, végül megint Padméra, aztán megrázta a fejét.  
\- N-nem, nem szükséges. Viszlát. Viszlát, Vader Nagyúr.  
A Sith tudomást sem vett róla, miközben türelmetlenül várt Padméra, aki el is indult a Sith után. Épp csak kiértek a folyosóra, mikor a szenátor visszanézett a sötét alakra.  
\- Hová megyünk?  
\- Az ebédlőbe.  
Padmé grimaszolt.  
\- Még nincs dél, és amúgy is utál ott lenni.  
\- Inkább ült volna itt tovább azzal a nővel?  
Ez fenyegetés volt? Padmé lesütötte a szemét, és nem igazán sikerült neki megállni, hogy ne biggyessze le az ajkát.  
\- Akkor inkább ebédeljünk.  
Micsoda különös nap! 


	8. Zavarodottság

Le kellett állnia. Mostanában túlságosan szokásává vált ez a dolog, és a szokásokat meg kellett törni, hiszen veszélyesek voltak, azt jelenthették, hogy öntelt lett. Nem engedhetett meg magának efféle luxust, és a luxus egyébként sem illett egy Sith tanítványhoz.  
Vader leült a magasnyomású fülkéjében, és gondolkozni kezdett a rejtélyen, ami maga Amidala szenátor volt. Miért dühítette fel így, miért akarta addig fojtogatni, míg meg nem fullad? Miért figyelt mindig rá, mikor beszélt vagy igaza volt valamiben? Miért gondolt rá a nagy Darth Vader nagyúr többet, mint bárkire az Uralkodón kívül?  
Veszélyes dolog volt ez, tudta, mégsem volt képes tenni ellene. Hiába a sok edzés, hiába az észérvek, kíváncsi volt, és a kíváncsiságát ki kellett elégíteni. Kicsoda Amidala szenátor? A kérdés ott égett a szívében, és válaszra volt szüksége.  
Nem telt sok időbe, hogy megtalálja a szenátorról tárolt információkat, a biztonsági kódjával Vader könnyen hozzáfért minden anyaghoz, ami csak fellelhető volt róla. Az orvosi papírok, az iskolái, bármit megtudhatott róla. De a Sith-et nem érdekelte, hogy megvoltak-e még a nő bölcsességfogai, úgyhogy az ilyesmin átlapozott, és alapvetőbb információkat keresett.  
Padmé Naberrie, Amidala néven uralkodott. Érdekes. Mindig tudta, hogy az Amidala felvett név, azonban sosem gondolkodott el azon, vajon mi lehet a nő igazi neve. Padmé… Idegenül csengett a fülének.  
A szenátor huszonöt éve született, tavasszal, a tóvárosban. Volt egy kép is egy kis hegyi faluról a tó közelében. Gyönyörű volt; Vader nem is tudta, látott-e már olyan bolygót, ami ennyire békésnek tűnt. Felvetette a kérdést, hogy vajon az egész bolygó olyan szép-e, mint ahol a nő felnőtt. Vader kételkedett benne; és hát néhány hely a teljes ellentéte volt a Naboonak. A Sith-nek azonnal eszébe jutott egy bizonyos bolygó, durva homokkal és kegyetlen hőséggel…  
A Naboo annyira más volt, tele zöld növényekkel. Ahogy Vader tovább olvasott, megértette, hogy miért küzdött a szenátor olyan elszántan, hogy tizenegy évvel ezelőtt megvédje a szeparatistáktól. Lenyűgöző volt már az is, hogy milyen fiatal volt, mikor a Naboo királynőjévé választották; Vader számára szörnyű ötletnek tűnt egy ilyen fiatal személyre bízni egy egész bolygót. De végül Amidala nagyon jó munkát végzett, vagy legalábbis mindenki más így gondolta. Majdnem sikerült tönkretennie az Uralkodó terveit, a végén azonban mégiscsak jól jöttek ki az egészből. És hát a nő minden áron megvédte a bolygóját, amit Vader tiszteletreméltó dolognak tartott. Ráadásul ő maga sem volt sokkal idősebb, mikor a hatalom közelébe került.  
Az ilyen fiatalon meglepő hatalomra jutása és a háború után Amidala a legerősebb és legbefolyásosabb királynő lett a Naboo történelme során. Többet tett, mint akármelyik másik uralkodó az elmúlt században, aztán egy évvel azelőtt, hogy a Birodalom megalakult, szenátornak választották; ez idő alatt felszólalt a birodalmi fennhatóság és a klónháborúk ellen, és közben mindvégig tisztelet övezte az egész galaxisban.  
És most itt volt Vader mellett, és hiába került veszélyes helyzetbe, még most is vitákat és bajt szított maga körül. Semmi sem ment simán, ha ott volt Amidala szenátor, és dühítő módon az emberek hallgattak rá. Még Vadernek is be kellett látnia, hogy a nő impozáns volt, mikor szenvedélyes beszédeket tartott.  
Az ifjú Sith hátradőlt, és végignézte Amidala elért eredményeit tartalmazó tekintélyes hosszúságú listát. Fiatalon segített a szegényeknek és a menekülteknek, tizennégy évesen a Naboo királynőjének választották, sikeres háborút bonyolított le, jobb viszonyt alakított ki a gunganekkel, reformokat hozott, közjóléti programokat nyitott, új munkahelyeket teremtett, és így tovább. Tevékeny volt, ezt Vader tudta értékelni, de sajnos félrevezették. A hite a demokráciában naiv ostobaság volt, és veszélyes.  
A Sith a szenátor politikai napirendjét böngészte, mikor hirtelen valami megragadta a figyelmét. Egy holo volt, úgy tűnt, régi kép, de tiszta és felismerhető, alatta a szöveg: „A Naberrie család hivatalos portréja”.  
Ő volt az, Amidala gyerekként. És volt családja, igazi család; volt anyja, apja és még egy testvére is. Beletelt egy pillanatba, míg Vader el tudta dönteni, melyik kislány a szenátor, de nem többe. Ő volt a fiatalabb, tehát volt egy nővére. A Sith valamiért nem tudta levenni a szemét a képről, a családról.  
Rá nem jellemző fájdalom markolt a szívébe, ahogy tovább tanulmányozta a holót. Régen nem gondolt már ilyesmire, és most feldühítette, hogy ismét megtette. Már el is felejtette, milyen érzés vágyakozni egy család után, de most túlságosan tisztán eszébe jutott. Nem érte meg, próbált elfeledkezni róla, csakhogy nem sikerült. Olyan boldognak, gondtalannak és békésnek látszottak.  
Ez igazságtalan! Miért volt a szenátornak ennyi mindene? Miért született igazi családba egy gyönyörű helyre, szerető szülőkkel és testvérrel, miért járhatott jó iskolákba, miért volt előtte nyitott ennyi lehetőség? Miért volt ilyen tökéletes élete, mikor a galaxisban annyi minden más lénynek nem? Miért volt olyan különleges, hogy ekkora szerencséje volt? Miért volt tökéletes az élete, mikor Vaderé…  
De ez nem számított. A szenátor tökéletes élete bajba keverte őt a Birodalomban, és bár Vadernek foggal-körömmel kellett küzdenie érte, neki sikerült minden, míg Amidala egyre süllyedt lefelé. Az olyanok, mint a szenátor szerencsés családba születtek, de a szerencse egyszer elfogy, Vader viszont megdolgozott és megszenvedett mindazért, amit elért. Ő volt a saját szerencséjének kovácsa, és nem kellett senki másra támaszkodnia. A végén ő volt az erősebb, övé volt a hatalom. Kit érdekelt, hogy a szenátornak volt családja, szerették? Az egész időpocsékolás volt, és a család végül magára hagyja az embert.  
Nem volt szabad ilyeneken rágódnia, tudta az elejétől fogva, és most megszenvedhette a következményeket. Bezárta a fájlokat, és egy ideig a sötét képernyőt bámulta, próbálta ismét eltemetni magában a múltat. A múlt nem segít, sőt, bénító hatással lehet rá. Az olyanoknak, mint Vader, a jövő felé kellett nézniük.  
Sajnos azonban a jövő Amidala szenátort is magában foglalta. Vader nem menekülhetett tőle, és nem tudott nem rá gondolni, mindig ott volt az emléje egy kis eldugott szegletében. A nő minden egyes porcikájából sütött a jó neveltetés, ahogy mozgott, ahogy beszélt, ahogy tartotta magát. Sok mindent elvárt az emberektől, még Vadertől is, aki az ilyesmit mélyen megvetette. Volt már dolga ilyen lényekkel, és gyűlölte őket. De most övé volt a hatalom, és azok, akik bántották, valószínűleg még mindig ott nyomorognak azon a borzalmas bolygón a Külső Peremvidéken.  
És már megint arra a helyre gondolt, le kellett állnia, ezzel csak rosszat tett magának. Hogy tudta volna fenntartani a dühét és a gyűlöletét, mikor túlságosan el volt foglalva azzal, hogy a múlton és azon a nőn járjon az esze? Az az átkozott barna szempár kísértette őt, dühtől, félelemtől, gyűlölettől, könyörgéstől csillogva. De kedvesség is volt benne és puhaság, túlságosan emlékeztette egy másik barna szempárra, amit sok-sok éve látott utoljára…  
\- Elég! – kiáltotta, és fájdalmas szenvedés közepette kapott a fejéhez. Mi történt vele, honnan jött ez a sok pokoli emlék? Több mint tíz éve nem gondolt rájuk, akkor most miért törtek elő hirtelen? És miért tűnt úgy, hogy a szenátornak köze van hozzájuk?  
Ki kellett jutnia innen, ebből az életből. Sajnos azonban a mestere parancsára a Coruscanton kellett maradnia, de akkor sem bírt tovább a sötét szobában maradni, úgy érezte, megfullad. Ki kellett eresztenie magából a felgyülemlett dühöt.  
Visszatette a fejére a sisakját, kiment a szobából, és az edzőterem felé vette az irányt, hogy vívást gyakoroljon. Remélte, hogy el tudja pusztítani, kettészelni ezeket az emlékeket.

~~~~~~

Egy héttel később csend volt, Padmé szerint túlságosan nagy csend. Mikor dolgozott, azt szerette, ha zaj veszi körül, mert ahogy visszament a bázisra a szobájába, túl zavartalan volt minden. Ma délután tartották a szavazást arról, hogy miképpen állítsák bíróság elé a rohamosztagosokat, de a kényes téma ellenére alig beszélgetett valaki az épületben. Mindenki más tudott valamit, amit ő nem?  
Épp Wittiom szenátor irodájából tartott visszafelé, akivel a kereskedelmi egyezményről tárgyaltak, mikor Padmé úgy vélte, hall valamit. Nem tartozott rá, és amúgy is vissza kellett volna mennie az irodájába, hogy végre megszabadulhasson az idegesítő rohamosztagostól, aki a sarkában volt, azonban nem tudott ellenállni a kínálkozó lehetőségnek. Olyan nagy csend volt a szenátusban, most mégis hallott valamit; talán kiderítheti, hogy mi folyik itt.  
Nem volt benne biztos, miért, de valami azt súgta neki, ne csapjon zajt. Nem szerette megzavarni a csendet, olyan volt ez, mint valami kimondatlan szabály. Szerencsére nem kellett figyelmeztetnie a rohamosztagost, az amúgy is elég csendesen mozgott. Csak gyorsan megnézi, ki az, talán rájöhet, hogy mi folyik itt, aztán visszamegy az irodájába, és felkészül a szavazásra. Hátranézett a rohamosztagosra, de az szinte egykedvűen követte.  
Mikor befordult a sarkon, Padmé határozottan hallotta a távoli mormogó hangot, a mosdóból jött a zaj. Nem hangzott valami biztatóan, azonban nem tudta visszafogni a kíváncsiságát; talán valaki megsérült és elesett, és nem tud felállni? Nem ez lett volna az első eset, néhány szenátor elég idős volt. A nő a rohamosztagoshoz fordult, és az ajtó felé bökött a fejével.  
\- Mindjárt jövök.  
Szerencsére a klón nem vitatkozott vele, csendben várakozott odakint. Padmé elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy a rohamosztagos nem ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy megbizonyosodjon afelől, hogy nem fog semmi lázadó dolgot tenni a mosdóban, és belépett. Egy másodpercébe került, hogy rájöjjön, mi okozta a zajt, de amit látott, egyáltalán nem az volt, mint amire számított.  
\- Te jó ég! – kiáltotta teljesen ledöbbenve.  
Két meglepett szusszanás hangzott fel, és egy kapitány gyorsan legalább egy méterrel ugrott távolabb Ritia Cotrillától, miközben próbálta felhúzni a nadrágját. Ritia, aki a mosdókagyló szélén ült, sietve rántotta le a szoknyáját. Padmé alig hitt a szemének, miközben továbbra is meglepetten bámult rájuk.  
A kapitány rákvörös volt, és ahogy felöltözött, már rohant is ki a mosdóból, csak egy aprót biccentett a nők felé. Padmé erre végre magához tért a sokkból, és ő is kirohant a helyiségből. A rohamosztagos még mindig ott állt, figyelte, hogy fut el a kapitány, aztán visszafordult Padméhoz, aki már épp menni készült, mikor a mosdó ajtaja ismét kinyílt, és egy meglehetősen zilált külsejű Ritia lépett ki rajta.  
\- Várjon, Amidala! – kezdte, de elhallgatott, mikor meglátta a rohamosztagost.  
Mikor azonban a férfi meglátta a vörös hajú nőt, valami olyat tett, amit Padmé még sosem hallott egy rohamosztagostól, valamit, amire nem hitte, hogy képesek. Nevetésben tört ki, hangos kacagásban, ami egy idő után fájdalmat okoz, mégsem vagy képes abbahagyni. Ha Padmé nem lett volna teljesen lesokkolva, talán ő is csatlakozott volna hozzá, egyszerűen, mert a nevetése ragályos volt.  
Ritia arcába szökött a vér, kinyitotta a száját, mintha mondani akart volna valamit, aztán inkább elrohant, úgy tűnt, közel áll a síráshoz. Padmé majdnem utánament, de aztán meggondolta magát. Nem voltak barátok a nővel, valószínűleg nem fogadta volna jól, ha megpróbálja megvigasztalni. Helyette a hisztérikusan kacagó rohamosztagoshoz fordult, aki már a térdét csapkodta a nevetéstől. Végül egy perc múlva felegyenesedett, még mindig kuncogva, majd a mutatóujjával a háta mögé bökött, és megkérdezte:  
\- Ez Oquier volt?  
A rohamosztagos először szólalt meg a szenátor jelenlétében. Padmé csak bizonytalanul bólintott, mert nem volt benne biztos, hogy helyesen tudja a kapitány nevét. A klón megint kuncogni kezdett, és győzedelmesen összedörzsölte a tenyerét.  
\- Alig várom, hogy ezt elmondjam a fiúknak! Hogy is hívják azt a szajhát?  
\- Cotrilla szenátor?  
A rohamosztagos megint elnevette magát.  
\- Nem is olyan unalmas ez a nap.  
Padmé megrázta a fejét, mintha próbált volna megszabadulni annak az emlékétől, amit a mosdóban látott, aztán visszaindult az irodájába a különösen vidám rohamosztagossal. Még sosem hallotta, hogy ezek a katonák nevettek volna, túlságosan szürreálisnak tűnt az egész. A klónhoz fordult, és egy pillanatig tanulmányozta őt.  
\- Mi is a neve?  
\- CT-585 – vágta rá azonnal a férfi, ezúttal komolyabb hangvitelben.  
\- Értem… de nincsen neve?  
\- Nincs – vágta rá a rohamosztagos, majd hozzátette: - Nincs elég harci tapasztalatom ahhoz, hogy becenevet kaphassak.  
Ez elég szomorúan hangzott. Padmé gyakran elgondolkodott rajta, vajon hogyan éreznek a rohamosztagosok, hiszen olyan sok hozzájuk megszólalásig hasonló ember rohangált körülöttük.  
\- Hát, elég sokáig szolgált már itt a szenátusban. Csodálkozom, hogy nem őrült bele még az unalomba.  
\- Nem olyan rossz itt – vont vállat a rohamosztagos, amivel ismét meglepte Padmét. – Egyszer őrt kellett állnom a Birodalmi Kincstárban, na, az unalmas volt. Egy lélek sem járt arra a váltótársaimon kívül.  
Padmé bólintott.  
\- Értem. Sok csatában vett részt?  
\- Nem olyan sokban. Főleg a Corellián, mikor a kezdetekkor le kellett vernünk a lázadásokat. Na, az igazi munka volt – sóhajtott fel vágyakozva. Padmé azon kapta magát, hogy megsajnálta a rohamosztagost, bár nem értett egyet azzal, amiért harcolt. De hát nem az ő hibája volt, őt arra teremtették, hogy abban higgyen, amiben hisz.  
\- Akkor mi lenne, ha Corynak hívnám? – javasolta Padmé. – Azt jelöli, hogy hol volt legutóbb akcióban, és a gyártási száma kezdőbetűjével kezdődik.  
A rohamosztagos egy pillanatra megtorpant, és Padmé szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy egy mosoly árad szét a klón sisakkal fedett arcán.  
\- Cory… – mondta lassan. – Igen, tetszik a hangzása. Cory…  
\- Akkor legyen! – mosolygott vissza Padmé; ekkorra már megérkeztek az irodájához. – Össze kell szednem pár dolgot az ülésezés előtt. Nemsokára itt leszek, Cory.  
\- Rendben, szenátor – bólintott a rohamosztagos, és megállt az ajtó előtt. Ismét olyan volt, mint régen, de Padmé nem bánta, hiszen sikerült beszélgetnie vele, és még becenevet is választott neki. Talán tényleg van esélye túlélni ezt az egészet.

~~~~~~

Órákkal később, miután vége volt az ülésnek, Padménak sikerült meggyőznie Coryt, hogy menjenek az ebédlőbe inni valamit. Igazából sétálni szeretett volna, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét, ahhoz azonban nyomós ok kellett volna. Nem mentek túl jól a dolgok; a viták egyre parázsabbak lettek, de nem igazán jutottak dűlőre a kérdéssel kapcsolatban. Mindezt félretéve viszont igazán csodálatos volt, hogy mit ért el azzal, hogy kedves volt egy rohamosztagoshoz. Egy kis beszélgetés, és máris szabadabban járhatott az épületben.  
Épp csak belépett az ebédlőbe és kifizette a chandrili teáját, mikor valami vöröset vett észre a szeme sarkából. Megfordult, és azt látta, hogy Cotrilla ismét felé tart, aki ezúttal sokkal összeszedettebbnek tűnt, mint legutóbb. Mikor a másik nő odaért hozzá, a barna hajú biccentett.  
\- Szenátor – köszöntötte érzelemmentesen.  
\- Nincs joga ítélkezni felettem! – sziszegte Ritia. – Amit látott, az nem tartozik magára!  
\- Hogyne – értett egyet Padmé, és belekortyolt a teájába. – Nem is akartam, hogy rám tartozzon. De ha javasolhatom, ha legközelebb félre szeretne vonulni, ne egy nyilvános mosdóban tegye.  
A vörös elpirult.  
\- Azt hiszi, annyival jobb nálam, igaz, Amidala? – Cotrilla szinte gőzölgött a dühtől. – Hát nem az! Nem mindenkinek vannak gazdag szülei, akik segítenek előrejutni az életben.  
\- Igaz. – A fiatalabb nő legszívesebben a szemét forgatta volna. – És nem mindenkinek kell áruba bocsátania a testét ahhoz, hogy előrejusson az életben, helyette dolgozik.  
Ritia szabályosan remegett a dühtől.  
\- Nem ért semmit, Amidala! Nem mindenki született olyan tökéletes családba, mint maga, nem mindenkinek vannak meg az eszközei. Néhányunknak azt kell felhasználni, ami épp kéznél van.  
\- Még ha ez azt is jelenti, hogy lealacsonyítja magát? – köpte Padmé undorodva. – Nincs önbecsülése? Nem szégyelli magát?  
Cotrilla gőgösen nézett rá, ami csak feldühítette Padmét.  
\- Látom, hogy egész életében fantáziavilágban élt – köpte. – A való világban mindennek ára van, és muszáj bármit megadni, amit kérnek.  
\- Én inkább megőrizném az önbecsülésemet, ha nem baj – forgatta a szemét Padmé.  
\- Nincs oka arra, hogy elítéljen, Amidala! – kiáltotta Ritia ismét. – Mondjon, amit akar, de engem legalább nem kell folyton őrizni. Fogadni mernék, hogy maga nem más, mint egy lázadó áruló!  
\- Nyilván, pontosan ezért vagyok még életben – válaszolta Padmé szárazan.  
Mikor úgy tűnt, Ritia mindjárt kikaparja a másik nő szemét, Cory közbelépett a fegyverével a kezében, és rászólt:  
\- Meg kell kérjem, hogy lépjen távolabb Amidala szenátortól – mondta egyszerűen, mindenféle tisztelet vagy együttérzés nélkül. Megint csak egy rohamosztagos volt, aki a munkáját végzi.  
Ritia kétkedve nézett rá.  
\- Mégis mit képzel magáról, hogy parancsolgat itt nekem?  
Cory felemelte a sugárfegyverét, és ezúttal a nő mellkasát célozta meg vele.  
\- Nálam van fegyver – mordult fel. – Most menjen távolabb, hölgyem.  
Ezúttal Cotrillán volt a sor, hogy ideges legyen.  
\- Nem csinálhat velem semmit, szenátor vagyok! – kiáltotta. – Mit szólnának a feljebbvalói?  
\- Én azt mondanám, „szép munka”.  
Mindhárman megfordultak, és megpillantották az ebédlőbe belépő Vader Nagyurat; Padmét azonnal elöntötte az öröm, azonban mikor erre rájött, rögtön elszégyellte magát. De akkor is, legutóbb, mikor Vader közelében Ritia komolyan beszélgetni akart vele, a Sith megmentette tőle. Érdekes, hogy mindig pont a megfelelő időben bukkant fel, mint valami Fekete Lovag. Nem túl kellemes gondolat, ez esetben viszont pontosan erről volt szó.  
Ahogy megjelent a Sötét Nagyúr, Ritia ismét a haját kezdte babrálni, hogy még csinosabbnak tűnjön. Inkább dolgozna, gondolta Padmé, ahogy visszagondolt arra, mit művelt aznap a másik nő. Végül is jó kis testedzés lehetett.  
\- Vader Nagyúr – mondta Cotrilla. – Mi hozta ide, Nagyúr?  
\- Az érzés, hogy veszély fenyegeti azt, akire vigyáznom kell – válaszolta Vader sötéten. – Mi folyik itt?  
Padmé nem volt benne biztos, hogy a Sith teljesen komolyan beszél-e, de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, vagy akár Ritia, Cory lépett előre.  
\- Uram, ez a nő zaklatja Amidala szenátort.  
Cotrilla elsápadt.  
\- É-én nem… úgy értem, én csak…  
\- Miért zaklatta Amidala szenátort? – kérdezte Vader, ezúttal még fenyegetőbben. Érdekes reakció.  
\- É-é-én…  
\- Válaszoljon!  
\- Csak zavarban volt, mert láttam valamit nemrég, amit nem szeretett volna, hogy elmondjak bárkinek is – magyarázta gyorsan Padmé, mert észrevette, hogy a Sith emeli a kezét, és ez semmi jót nem ígért. Ugyan a barna hajú nő gyűlölte Cotrillát, de azért nem akarta holtan látni.  
\- Mit látott? – kérdezte Vader, felé sem fordulva.  
Padmé ránézett a másik nőre, aki holtsápadt volt. Mikor nem kapott választ elég hamar, a Sith fenyegető lépést tett Padmé felé, és egy rémisztő pillanatig a szenátor azt hitte, megint megragadja majd a nyakánál fogva. A nyaka helyett azonban a karját szorította meg, és maga elé rántotta.  
\- Mit látott?  
A kis nőnek elállt a lélegzete a meglepetéstől és a félelemtől, de nem fókuszálhatott erre sokáig. Még akkor sem került ilyen közel a maszkoz, mint mikor a tulajdonosa fojtogatta. Ez egyenesen ellentmondott a teóriának, miszerint Vader nem akar közel kerülni senkihez; most éppen csak pár centire volt az arcától. Padmé a félelme ellenére azon kapta magát, hogy próbál átlátni a maszkon, hátha sikerül megpillantania a szemeit. Keresett valamit, amit emberi rajta.  
De mikor nem válaszolt, és Vader szorítása egy kicsit enyhült a karján, Cory szólalt meg.  
\- Rányitott Cotrilla szenátorra és Oquier kapitányra a női mosdóban, akik épp szexeltek, uram.  
A „szex” szóra Vader magához tért, és a rohamosztagosra bámult, közben elengedve a barna hajú nőt.  
\- Micsoda? – Padmé először hallott ilyen nyilvánvaló meglepettséget a hangjában. Ráadásul majdnem hogy zavarba is jött?  
\- M-meg tudom magyarázni! – lépett előre Ritia. – Nem arról van szó, amire gondol! Egyáltalán nem… szeretkeztem a kapitánnyal…  
\- Nekem nem úgy tűnt, hölgyem – horkant fel Cory. – Nagyon úgy hangzott, mintha maga és a kapitány épp DNS-t cseréltek volna.  
Ritia elpirult, Padmé szintén; nem tudta, hogy a rohamosztagosok ilyen szemérmetlenek tudnak lenni. De végül is katonák voltak, és a katonák hajlamosak voltak durvábban beszélni, mint a legtöbb ember, ráadásul nem is voltak túl okosak. Talán ezért szerette őket Vader. Sok holoképet látott, amin a Sith rohamosztagosokkal van, míg olyanokat, amin másokkal, nagyon keveset.  
Mikor Ritia nem válaszolt rögtön, hanem szájtátva állt a rohamosztagos durva fogalmazása miatt, Vader kihúzta magát.  
\- Értem – mennydörögte. – Katona! – folytatta. – Kísérje vissza Cotrilla szenátort az irodájába, aztán keresse meg Oquier kapitányt, beszédem van vele.  
Cory szalutált.  
\- Igen, uram!  
Miközben a rohamosztagos elvezette Cotrillát, a nő ellenkezésének hangja betöltötte a folyosót, de ez Coryt nem hatotta meg, és gyorsan elvitte a szobájáig. Padmét kellemetlen érzés fogta el; megfordult, és egyedül találta magát a Sith-tel. Megborzongott. A levegő körülöttük valahogy más lett, mint eddig, mikor vele volt; még mindig hűvös és sötét, de valami különös elektromosság töltötte meg a termet, ami dühvel keveredett. Nagyon kellemetlen érzés volt.  
\- Nézze, ez nem olyan nagy dolog – kezdte. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy e miatt a kis közjáték miatt valaki meg fog halni. – Mindenki tudja, hogy Cotrilla szenátor… hogy neki… elég szenvedélyes a természete. Köztudott, hogy szeret barátkozni a tisztekkel, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy…  
\- Mindenki tudta, mégis szemet hunytak felette? – szisszent fel Vader, és lépett egyet előre. – Így működik az Uralkodó szenátusa? Megvesztegetések által?  
\- Micsoda? Nem! – rázta a fejét Padmé, de a Sith csak még dühösebb lett.  
\- Szégyen! – mordult fel. – És még maga védi a demokráciát! Hogy vezethetnék a galaxist olyanok, akik eladják magukat csak azért, hogy kitömhessék a zsebüket még több kredittel? Olyanok, akiket egyáltalán nem érdekel a galaxis?  
\- Cotrilla más, mint a többi szenátor – jelentette ki Padmé. – Csak azért szerezte meg a pozícióját, mert lefeküdt a maga tisztjeivel! Sosem jutott volna el idáig, ha nem kapja meg a maga embereinek a kegyeit!  
\- Arra céloz, hogy ilyesmi nem történt azelőtt? – mutatott rá Vader. – Hogy a Birodalom előtt minden egyes szenátor erényes lény volt, aki sosem fogadott el kenőpénzt, vagy feküdt le valakivel, hogy magasabb pozícióba kerülhessen?  
\- Nem – vallotta be Padmé keserűen. Nem tudott hazudni, még Vadernek sem. – De ez nem változott a Birodalom óta.  
Úgy tűnt, mintha Vader viaskodna valamivel, valamivel, amit Padmé nem értett. Miért lett ilyen dühös emiatt, hiszen biztosan belefutott már ilyesféle korrupcióba a Birodalmi Hadseregnél, vagy akár a palotában. Kivéve, ha az ilyen botrányokat valahogy eltitkolták előle, mert attól féltek, hogy mindenkit elpusztítana, aki belekeveredett. Vagy talán ez volt az eredménye annak, hogy betelt nála a pohár, annyira gyűlölte a szenátust, és végre talált valami kis ürügyet, amiért szabadjára engedhette a haragját.  
Vader még egy pillanatig csak állt, majd végül lenézett Padméra.  
\- És maga? – kérdezte lassan. – Maga miféle üzletet kötött, hogy a jelenlegi pozíciójába kerülhessen?  
A világ egy hosszú pillanatig mintha megfagyott volna körülöttük; egymásra bámultak, aztán Padmé arca elvörösödött. Hogy zavarba jött vagy dühös lett, azt nem lehetett tudni. Csak nem arra célzott…  
\- Hogy merészeli! – suttogta Padmé rekedten, a szeme összeszűkült. – H-hogy merészel ilyesmivel vádolni! Soha életemben nem kötöttem ilyen korrupt üzleteket! Keményen dolgoztam érte, hogy az legyek, aki most vagyok, keményen dolgoztam, hogy politikus lehessen belőlem!  
Vader összefont karral állt előtte. Vajon hitt neki, vagy csak fel akarta dühíteni? Mindenesetre ez sikerült neki; Padmé dühös volt, az nem kifejezés. Soha senki nem merte ilyesmivel vádolni. A szenátor mindig mindent megtett, hogy még csak a gyanú árnyéka is elkerülje, hogy ilyen botrányos ügyekbe keveredett. Olyannyira keményen dolgozott érte, hogy eleve nem is volt sok romantikus kapcsolata; a szerelmi élete körülbelül olyan mozgalmas volt, mint egy Jedié. De hogy valaki meggyanúsítsa…  
\- Sosem feküdtem le senkivel! – csattant fel, olyan dühös volt, hogy Vader nem válaszolt. – Egyáltalán hogy merészel ilyesmivel vádolni? A karrierem csakis a saját munkám eredménye, sosem használtam fel senkit a céljaim elérésében!  
A csend továbbra is idegesítette és dühítette Padmét, de a Sith végül lassan leengedte a kezét. A levegő ismét a szokásos hűvössé és sötétté vált, amihez a nő már hozzászokott. Vader még dühös volt, azonban valószínűleg csak amiatt, hogy az egyik tisztje botrányba keveredett. Vajon miért zaklatta fel így a dolog?  
Padmé ismét azon kapta magát, hogy a maszk mögött keres valami emberit. Kellett lennie ott valaminek, de minek? Tudni akarta, annyira, hogy majdnem fájt. Muszáj volt valamiféle életformát találnia.  
De Padmé nem szólalhatott meg többet. Helyette Vader intett neki, hogy kövesse, a szenátornak pedig engedelmeskednie kellett. Csendben mentek vissza az irodába; jó ideje először Vader is belépett a helyiségbe Padméval együtt, és leült az ablak mellé, míg a szenátor az asztal mögé. Mivel Cory nem volt itt, valószínűleg átvette a helyét. Kicsit zavaró volt, hogy ilyen közel kellett lenniük egymáshoz a kis veszekedésük után, Padmé mégsem küldhette el.  
Vader elővett egy padot, és mindketten csendben dolgozni kezdtek. A szenátor nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez haladás-e vagy sem; sosem lehetett tudni, ha a Sith-ről volt szó. De abban biztos volt, hogy egyre kínosabb kezd lenni számukra egymás társasága, főleg, mióta úgy felhúzta magát az ebédlőben. Hiszen még azt is bevallotta, hogy szűz! Nem tudta elviselni a gondolatot, hogy Vader ezen jót szórakozzon.  
A nap végére a Sith kirángatta a szenátort az épületből, és belökte a siklóba. Furcsán óvatos lökés volt. Az út során meg sem szólaltak, Padmé pedig nemsokára a szobájában találta magát, nagyon összezavarodva. Mi a fene folyt itt?  
Épp be akarta kapcsolni a híradót, mikor R2 izgatottan csipogva odagurult hozzá. 


	9. Felfedezések

Padmé zavartan bámult a kis droidra, ami eszeveszetten sípolt. A szenátor elhúzta a száját, és azon tűnődött, vajon mi történhetett. Már 3PO-t akarta hívni, mikor az asztromech odagurult az ágyhoz, és addig döngette, míg a pad leesett róla.  
Padmé idegesen hajolt le, hogy felvegye, mire R2 vadul sípolni kezdett. Egy pillanattal később a nő szeme felcsillant.  
\- Ó, csatlakoztathatom hozzád?  
A droid igenlően csipogott, így hát Padmé felemelte a padot, R2 pedig hozzákapcsolódott. Nemsokára a droid ismét csipogott, a képernyőn pedig megjelent a szöveg: „Működik?”.  
\- Igen! – mosolyodott el Padmé. – Nem is tudtam, hogy van meghajtód ehhez.  
R2 egy pillanatig habozott, majd bevallotta:  
\- Megkértem egy szerelőt, hogy szerelje be a megfelelő kivezető nyílást.  
A szenátor szeme elkerekedett.  
\- Hogy sikerült rávenned? – kérdezte.  
A droid elmesélt egy hosszú és bonyolult történetet arról, hogy 3PO megengedte neki, hogy segítsen a teendőiben, aztán gyakorlatilag rábeszélte a protokolldroidot, hogy kérje a módosításokat. Padmé örült, hogy a droid nem volt érző lény, elvégre ki tudja, miféle bajt hozhatott volna mások fejére? Ráadásul elgondolkodott rajta, hogy R2 és Vader vajon valamiféle barátok voltak-e… már ha a Sith-nek voltak egyáltalán barátai.  
\- De figyelj oda, hogy úgy tűnjön, dolgozol – folytatta R2, mielőtt Padmé válaszolhatott volna. – A droidok a kamerák mögött úgy vannak programozva, hogy észleljenek bármilyen gyanús tevékenységet, és bizonyos szavakra riasszanak. Tégy úgy, mintha olvasnál.  
Nos, ez új dolog volt, parancsokat kapni egy droidtól, bár Padménak amúgy sem volt túl sok választása. R2, a kis sunyi, valahogy átjutott Vader akadályain. Nem volt olyan meglepő, hiszen a szenátor úgy sejtette, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr kedveli az asztromechet, bár sosem mondta volna ki. De akkor is, nem semmi volt, hogy megúszta ezeket, miközben egy katonai bázison volt.  
\- Rendben – halkította le a hangját Padmé, és lehajtotta a fejét, mintha valamit olvasna a padon, közben igyekezett elrejteni a kapcsolatot közte és R2 között. – És mik azok a szavak? – motyogta épp annyira hangosan, hogy a droid meghallja.  
R2 kiadott egy listányi gyanús szót. Legtöbbjük politikával, jelenlegi eseményekkel, katonasággal és hadsereggel kapcsolatosak voltak. Padmé majdnem felhorkant, mikor meglátta, hogy Vader felírta a listára a saját és az Uralkodó nevét. Elég egyértelműek voltak, úgyhogy örült, hogy mostanában nem szokott rá, hogy hangosan gondolkodjon. Bizonyos bolygók neve is a listán volt; némelyiket megértette, miért, mások elég gyanúsak voltak. Például hogy került oda a Despayre, a Rinn vagy a Geonosis? És mi a fene lehet a Tatooine-on? Arra se nagyon emlékezett, hol van az a bolygó, nem hogy miért lehet olyan fontos.  
Mindenesetre nagyon hasznos információ volt; ezek közül néhány szigorúan őrzött terveket takarhatott, amit a Birodalom mindenképpen titokban akart tartani a lázadók előtt. Vader már ostoba módon elmondta neki, hogy tudja, hogy a nő közéjük tartozik, úgyhogy érthető volt a félelme, hogy ezekről beszélni kezdjen. Ez mind hasznos információ volt, amit Padménak el kellett juttatnia a lázadóknak.  
\- Hogy szerezted ezt meg? – motyogta.  
\- 3PO hozzáférést adott nekem a fő számítógép-terminálhoz Vader Nagyúr szobájában.  
A szenátor szeme elkerekedett, és igyekeznie kellett, hogy ne tűnjön túl meglepettnek.  
\- Bent jártál a szobájában? – suttogta rekedten. – R2, ez veszélyes! Mi van, ha rajtakap? – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, túlságosan kíváncsi lett. – Amúgy mi van odabent?  
\- Nem sok – jött a válasz.  
\- Nem fog rájönni, mit csináltál? Akkor biztosan elpusztít téged!  
\- A biztonsági droid nem szól róla, mert nem gyanús tevékenység. – A szenátornak támadt egy olyan érzése, hogy a droid elvigyorodna, ha tudna. – 3PO-val mentem be, és volt rá engedélyem. A droid csak akkor riasztja Vadert, ha valamelyik szót kimondják.  
A szenátor nagy levegőt vett, és kisöpört egy hajtincset az arcából. Hogy a fenébe sikerült szert tennie egy ilyen droidra? Ő úgy tudta, az asztromecheket szerelésre tervezték, nem arra, hogy titkos küldetésekben vegyenek részt és adatokat gyűjtsenek.  
\- Légy óvatos, R2 – válaszolta végül. – Nem akarom, hogy bántódásod essen.  
A kis droid nem tűnt úgy, hogy túlságosan aggódna, majd elmesélte Padménak, hogy mit talált egy titkos katonai tervről. A szenátor összevonta a szemöldökét, és rémülten felnézett a droidra. A titkos katonai tervek híre egyáltalán nem sok jóval kecsegtetett senkinek. Türelmesen várta, hogy a droid folytassa, de az nem igazán válaszolt, csak egyetlen szókapcsolatot hozott fel: Birodalmi Bolygóérc-Nyerő.  
\- Mi…? – pislogott a nő. – Van több információd erről?  
Hallott már ilyesmiről azelőtt, de nem nagyon érdekelte. Úgy hangzott, mint valamiféle birodalmi propaganda, hogy erősebbnek tüntessék fel magukat. Ugyan nem tűnt éppenséggel emberbarátnak, de annyira rossznak sem, csak egyszerűen egy attrakciónak, ami mindenkit elkápráztat. Viszont ha R2 ezt hozta fel, akkor biztosan fontos lehet. Egy pillanattal később újabb név tűnt fel: DS-1 Pályamenti Hadiállomás.  
Hadiállomás? R2 nem volt képes több információt szerezni, bocsánatot kért, hogy nem tudott többet mondani róla. Tehát a Birodalom egy fegyvert álcázott valamiféle munkás-tervnek? Nem volna meglepő, de Padmé egyre jobban aggódni kezdett. Mit jelenthetett az, hogy Hadiállomás, miféle hatalmas dolgot építettek? Olyasmit, mint egy csillagromboló, vagy annál is rosszabb? Ennek utána kellett nézni, remélhetőleg volt még idejük rá, mielőtt nyilvánosságra hozzák.  
\- R2 - mondta lassan. – Ezt az információt el kell juttatni a lázadókhoz.  
\- Nem fog menni! – csipogta a droid szinte azonnal. – Bármit, amit elküldök, ugyanolyan szigorúan ellenőrzik, mint ahogy téged figyelnek.  
\- Nem tudnád valahogy kijátszani 3PO-t? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a nő.  
A droid megrázta a tetejét.  
\- Sajnálom – volt olvasható a képernyőn.  
Padmé visszaült, gondolkodott, és hagyta, hogy a pad kihúzódjon R2-ból. Hát persze, hogy a droidnak igaza volt, már így is túlságosan sokat kockáztatott. Nem veszíthette el, ő volt azon kevés dolgok egyike, amiknek hála még ép eszénél volt. Nem kérte ezt az egészet a kis barátjától, de az láthatólag úgy gondolta, hogy kötelessége segíteni neki.  
„Csodálatos lenne, ha még több információt tudnék szerezni!” - gondolta. Olyan sokáig képtelen volt hasznára lenni a barátainak, hogy most nagyon izgatott lett, hogy talán mégis tehet valamit. De hogyan?  
A legkézenfekvőbb az volt, hogy átadja az információt Bailnek vagy Monnak a szenátusban. Viszont nem lenne könnyű, hiszen Cory mindig a nyomában volt, mikor más szenátorok közelébe kellett mennie, és hát ott volt Vader is. Padménak volt egy olyan gyanúja, hogy a Sith is figyelte őket. És még ha nem is kémkedett, mindig megjelent az olyan tanácskozásokon, amiken a barátai is ott voltak; nem habozott megfélemlíteni őket. Ennek hála Bail és Mon már egyáltalán nem próbáltak meg kapcsolatba képni vele, még munkaügyben sem.  
Talán eljuttathatna egy padot hozzájuk, rajta az információval? Kitalálna valami ürügyet, hogy találkozzon velük. De ha elolvassák, míg Padmé ott van, és Vader… az nem lenne túl jó. Magyarázkodnia kellene, ráadásul volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a Sith azonnal rájönne, miben mesterkedik. Valahogy mindig tudott mindent. Padmé sejtette, hogy még azt is droidok figyelik, mit ír és olvas a munkahelyén, ez az információ pedig bizony igencsak gyanús lett volna. Biztonságosabb lett volna egyszerűen csak elmondani nekik, de nem lehetett.  
Padmé felsóhajtott; ez nehezebb volt, mint gondolta, nevetségesen nehéz. Ha „itthonról” bevisz egy padot, az gyanús. Ha leírja az információt, megkockáztatja, hogy elkapják. Nem beszélgethetett a barátaival anélkül, hogy ne tűnjön gyanúsnak, és négyszemközt egyáltalán nem maradhatott velük. Akkor mégis hogy álljon neki? El kellett juttatnia az információt a lázadóknak. Volt egy olyan rossz érzése, hogy ha nem teszi meg, az egész galaxis látja a kárát.  
\- Hogy sikerülhetne, R2? – sóhajtotta, és elfeküdt az ágyon. Nem volt túl sok lehetősége.  
Épp meg akarta kérdezni a droidot, hogy tud-e még valamit, mikor csengetés hallatszott. Csak arra volt ideje, hogy felüljön, és megigazítsa a ruháját, mielőtt kinyílt volna az ajtó. Azonnal elsápadt; Vader volt az, ki más, de Padmé agyában csak úgy száguldoztak a kérdések. Miért jött? Hallotta a beszélgetését R2-val? Jelentették neki a gyanús tevékenységet? Tudta, hogy R2 meghackelte a bázis gépét?  
Azonban nem mutathatta ki, hogy bármi baj lenne. Helyette felállt, és odament a Sith-hez, aki gyakorlatilag a küszöbön álldogált.  
\- Vader Nagyúr – kezdte érzelemmentesen. – Miben segíthetek?  
Vader egy pillanatig csak nézett rá, aztán végül megszólalt.  
\- El kell mennem – mondta. – Ugyanazok a szabályok érvényesek, mint a legutóbbi alkalommal.  
Már sarkon fordult volna, mikor Padmé utánanyúlt.  
\- Várjon! – Sikerült is megfognia Vader kezét, mielőtt az elhúzódhatott volna tőle. Ahogy az várható volt, a Sith elrántotta a karját, dühösen bámult a nőre, és egy pillanatra mintha pánikba esett volna. De ez lehetetlen volt, hiszen Padmé nem támadhatta meg, legalábbis sok esélye nem lett volna ellene. Valószínűleg csak tényleg nem szerette, ha az engedélye nélkül hozzáér valaki.  
Kérdés helyett Vader csak állt ott, és várta, hogy Padmé mondjon valamit; talán már hozzászokott a nő természetéhez. Kellemetlen gondolat volt.  
\- Várjon – mondta Padmé ismét. – Én csak szerettem volna… Ami ma délután történt…  
\- Az az ügy már nem lényeges – intézte el ennyivel Vader, és megfordult, hogy elmenjen.  
\- Számomra igenis az – tette csípőre a kezét Padmé. – Még mindig mérges vagyok amiatt, amit mondott.  
\- Ha azt várja, hogy bocsánatot kérjek, felejtse el – mordult fel a Sith karba tett kézzel. – Teljesen érthető feltételezés volt azok után, ami történt, és ahogyan reagált a hírre.  
\- Igen, lehet, hogy logikus lett volna, de semmiképpen sem ésszerű – csattant fel a szenátor. – Nézze, nem várom, hogy bocsánatot kérjen, nem vagyok ennyire naiv. Azt sem várom el, hogy megértse, hogy működik a szenátus vagy a politika maga, csak azt akarom mondani, hogy nem mindenki olyan, mint Cotrilla, nem minden szenátor rossz. Néhányunkat igenis érdekel a munkánk, békét és rendet akarunk a galaxisban, pont, mint ön.  
Hirtelen kínos csend állt be, amit csak a lélegeztetőgép hangja tört meg. Padmé nem is tudta, miért érdekli ennyire ez az egész, de valami piszkálta a csőrét, egyszerűen nem tudta elfelejteni azt, ami történt. Egyre bonyolódott a helyzet, és ha Vader gyanúsítgatni kezdte, legalább legyen is igaza. A hírneve nagyon fontos volt a számára.  
\- R2 vette rá erre?  
Padménak leesett az álla.  
\- Mi…? Nem! – Mi köze volt ehhez az egészhez R2-nak? – Csak meg akartam mutatni, hogy nem kell mindig veszekednünk. Hogy van, amiben hasonlítunk. Jó, nem sok ilyen van – tette hozzá gyorsan, miközben azt kívánta, bárcsak ne is szólalt volna meg, de most már kötötte az ebet a karóhoz, bár nem mondhatni, hogy repesett az örömtől a gondolatra. – De akkor is létezik. Belefáradtam, hogy egyfolytában vitatkozunk.  
\- Akkor miért nem marad csendben?  
A szenátornak komoly erőfeszítésébe került nem sikítani az idegességtől.  
\- Ön túlságosan feldúlt – mondta szárazan. – De én próbálkozom. Miért nem követi a példámat?  
\- Mert én sosem alkudozom – jelentette ki Vader.  
\- Szóval inkább úgy teremt békét és rendet, hogy egyszerűen elpusztít mindent és mindenkit, amíg végül semmi sem marad?  
\- Ha muszáj.  
Hogy lehet valaki ilyen? Padméban ismét fellángolt a sötét lény iránt érzett gyűlölet.  
\- Fogadni mernék, hogy a saját családját is megölné, ha ön szerint az rendet teremtene!  
Bele sem gondolt, mit beszél, de szinte azonnal megbánta. Vader megtántorodott, mintha megütötték volna. Csak állt ott, a szenátor pedig tágra nyílt szemmel nézte; érezte, ahogy a gyűlölet és a düh fellángol a Sith-ben. Önkéntelenül hátrálni kezdett, tudta, hogy túl messzire ment.  
De egy idegtépő pillanattal később Vader Padmé legnagyobb meglepetésére csak ennyit válaszolt halkan:  
\- Nincs családom. – Azzal elviharzott, hátra sem nézett többé. Mikor a lift ajtaja bezárult, Padmé végre mert levegőt venni. A Sith elment, és még csak rá sem kiabált. Napokig távol lesz, és a nő biztonságban érezheti magát.  
Attól azonban rettegett, mi lesz, ha Vader visszatér.

 

~~~~~~

Aznap éjjel Padmé nem aludt jól. A családjáról álmodott, akik szenvedtek, megláncolták őket és megverték, mint a rabszolgákat. A szenátornak két választása volt: vagy megmenti őket, vagy átadja az információkat a Birodalmi Hadiállomásról. Úgy érezte, nincs szabad akarata, és gondolkodás nélkül az utóbbit választotta, így látnia kellett a családja rémült, csalódott arcát, ahogy ott hagyta őket kínok között.  
Reszketve ébredt. Csak egy álom volt, nyugtatgatta magát, nem a valóság. És persze ki kellett találnia, hogyan juttassa el a terveket a lázadóknak. Nem engedhette meg magának, hogy megálljon, és arra gondoljon, milyen messzire kell mennie ezért.  
Mielőtt a szenátusba ment volna, megtanulta annyi bolygó nevét a listáról, amennyit csak tudott, valamint a hadiállomás pontos nevét és a kódját. Talán ma lesz alkalma; megért egy próbálkozást.  
Mikor kilépett a liftből, örömmel látta, hogy CT-585 vár rá, mint mindig.  
\- Jó reggelt, Cory – mosolyodott el.  
A rohamosztagos legnagyobb meglepetésére válaszolt.  
\- Jó reggelt, szenátor.  
Pilor hadnagy is ott volt, és elég meglepettnek látszott, hogy a rohamosztagos ilyen udvariasan szólt a nőhöz. Padmé titokzatosan rámosolygott.  
\- Jó reggelt, Arlo.  
\- Jó reggelt, Amidala szenátor – biccentett Pilor. – Készen áll?  
\- Igen – bólintott Padmé, és követte a rohamosztagost és a hadnagyot a hangárba. Arlo elvitte a szenátusba. Bár mindkét férfi elég kedves volt hozzá, nem volt benne biztos, hogy a barátainak nevezheti őket, elvégre mégiscsak a lázadókkal szimpatizált. Nem beszélgethetett velük anélkül, hogy ne kelljen attól tartania, hogy amit mond, visszajut Vader nagyúr fülébe, de mégis, ha valamikor, hát most meg kellett próbálnia eljuttatni az információt Bailnek vagy Monnak, amíg Vader távol volt, és Padmé jóban volt azokkal, akik figyelték őt.  
Mikor belépett a szenátusba, a nő mindent ugyanúgy csinált, mint eddig. Nagyon igyekezett, hogy semmi megszokottól eltérő dolgot ne tegyen, csak akkor hagyta abba a munkát, mikor eljött az ebédszünet. Akkor aztán eldöntötte, hogy itt az idő; volt már egy terve, és meg is próbálkozott vele.  
Ahogy kiment a folyosóra, ott találta az őrt álló Coryt. Rámosolygott, aztán az ebédlő felé intett.  
\- Mehetünk?  
A rohamosztagos nem válaszolt; nem volt olyan jókedve, mint tegnap. De hát nehéz volt túlszárnyalni azt, hogy egy tisztet egy botrány kellős közepén talál az ember. Padmé már hozzá volt szokva ehhez, és tudta, hogy nem miatta van, a klónokat egyszerűen így programozták.  
Félútón a szenátor úgy döntött, itt az idő élesíteni a tervet.  
\- Cory – kezdte. – Pontosan mit csinál, míg én ebédelek?  
Egy pillanatig Padmé azt hitte, nem kap választ, azonban a rohamosztagos végül megszólalt:  
\- Természetesen őrt állok, mint mindig.  
\- Igen – bólintott a szenátor, ügyelve rá, hogy aggódónak tűnjön a hangja. – De ön mikor ebédel?  
\- Ha lejárt a szolgálati időm.  
Padmé összevonta a szemöldökét. Most, hogy belegondolt, tényleg aggódni kezdett, sajnálta a klónt.  
\- De az már vacsoraidő.  
\- Igen – bólintott Cory. – Olyankor eszem.  
\- Tehát egész nap nem eszik semmit?  
\- Pontosan.  
\- Ez szörnyű – mondta Padmé, és komolyan is gondolta. Lelkiismeret-furdalása támadt, amiért a rohamosztagos miatta éhezik.  
\- Ki lehet bírni. Kétszer eszem egy nap; ez több, mint amit a legtöbb ember elmondhat magáról.  
\- De akkor is… Mondja, miért nem tart ebédszünetet, míg én is? – ajánlotta a szenátor. – Ehetne valamit, lenne egy óra pihenője.  
\- Nem hagyhatom el a szolgálati helyemet – válaszolt Cory azonnal; Padménak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy sejti, hogy a nő valamit tervez.  
\- Persze hogy nem – értett egyet. – De rosszul érzem magam, amiért ön nem ehet, míg én igen. Ez nem igazságos.  
\- Az élet sosem igazságos.  
A klón nem könnyítette meg a dolgát, annyi szent.  
\- Nem tarthatna valahogy mégis ebédszünetet, míg én is?  
Megálltak az ebédlő ajtaja előtt; Padmé látta Bailt és Mont odabent. Bárcsak meggyőzhetné Coryt, hogy csak tíz percre tartson szünetet! Csak tíz perc kellett volna… A fenébe a rohamosztagosok hűségével!  
\- Lenne egy mód rá – kezdte Cory elgondolkodva. – Menjen előre.  
A szenátor elmosolyodott, és lelkesen bólintott. Hát ennyire egyszerű volna? Hálát adott az Erőnek, hogy vette a fáradságot és kedves volt ehhez a klónhoz, és lehetőséget adott neki, hogy beszélgessenek. Pont erre volt szüksége; legszívesebben arcon csókolta volna Coryt.  
\- Jól hangzik – mondta.  
Együtt beléptek az ebédlőbe, Padmé pedig megrendelte az ebédjét és leült az ablak mellé egyedül, ahogy már hozzászokott. Mikor helyet foglalt, Cory letette mellé a fegyverét, és elsétált; Padmé meglepődött, de próbálta nem mutatni. A szemével követte a rohamosztagos útját, amíg az el nem tűnt a látómezejéből, hogy odamehessen a barátaihoz.  
Nemsokára azonban világossá vált a számára, hogy ez nem lehetséges. Cory nem ment el, hanem visszatért, és leült Padmé mellé egy tálca étellel együtt. Ahogy kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, levette a sisakját, és rávigyorgott. Bár a terve nem sikerült, a nő nem tudta megállni, hogy ne mosolyogjon vissza. Legalább segített valakinek.  
\- Tudja, szenátor – kezdte Cory tele szájjal. – Ön azon kevesek közé tartozik, akik törődnek velünk, rohamosztagosokkal. Ön jó ember.  
\- Köszönöm. – Padménak nehéz volt jókedvűnek tűnnie egy ekkora csalódás után, de hát ostobaság volt az hinni, hogy ilyen egyszerű lesz. – Ön pedig az első rohamosztagos, aki beszélget velem egy-két szónál többet.  
\- Hát igen, nem a szószátyárságunkról vagyunk híresek – vigyorgott Cory, majd újra teletömte a száját étellel. – Biztos benne, hogy nem bánja, hogy velem ebédel?  
Attól függetlenül, hogy a férfi modora eléggé kifogásolhatónak bizonyult, ráadásul teli szájjal beszélt, még mindig jobb volt, mintha Padménak egyedül kellett volna ennie, annál pedig ezerszer jobb, mintha Cory vagy Vader őrt állt volna felette ebéd közben.  
\- Dehogyis.  
\- Hm - gondolkodott el Cory. - A legtöbben emberszámba sem vesznek minket, nem akarják, hogy velünk lássák őket. Ön az első nagyágyú, aki egyáltalán megpróbál beszélgetni velünk, és kedves hozzánk, legalábbis Vader Nagyurat leszámítva.  
Bár tudta, hogy nem lenne szabad így éreznie, Padmé megint azon kapta magát, hogy csodálatot érez a Sith iránt. Egy borzalmas szörnyeteg volt, és mégis vette a fáradságot, hogy beszélgessen azokkal, akik érte harcolnak, sőt, ő volt azon kevés tisztek egyike, aki tényleg együtt is harcolt velük. Ha más nem is, ez mindenképp csodálatra méltó dolog volt tőle; nem csak az emberei vezetője, hanem bajtársa is volt.  
\- Igen, hallottam róla – bólintott a szenátor, közben azon merengve, vajon mihez kezdjen most, hogy Cory meghívásnak értelmezte azt, amit mondott ahelyett, hogy külön-külön ebédeltek volna. Arra számított, hogy a rohamosztagos olyan, mint Vader, de sajnos nagyot tévedett. A klónok szociális lények voltak, szerettek a testvéreikkel lenni, Vader pedig Sith volt, aki mindent és mindenkit megvetett, és magányos farkas volt. Padmé hibát vétett azzal, hogy elfeledkezett erről.  
Az ebéd meglepően barátságos hangulatban telt. Furcsa volt Coryt a sisakja nélkül látni, de még furcsább volt tudni, hogy férfiak ezrei néznek ki ugyanúgy, mint ő. Mindenesetre a szenátor nem jegyezte ezt meg hangosan, és próbált úgy bánni Coryval, mint bárki mással, bár ellenségek voltak. Végül is nem az ő hibája volt, hogy a gonoszt szolgálta, őt így programozták.  
Az is kiderült, hogy a rohamosztagos másban is különbözik Vadertől: szeretett beszélni, legalábbis ha olyasmiről volt szó, amit kedvelt. Padmé a Corellia-beli emlékeiről kérdezte, Cory pedig lelkesen mesélt neki történeteket a kemény csatákról. A szenátor tudta, hogy a Corellia nem adta meg magát harc nélkül, és abból, amit Cory mesélt, azt szűrte le, hogy keményen megdolgoztatták a Birodalmat. Padmé nem is várt volna mást.  
Persze elég sokan megbámulták őket, azonban a szenátor élvezte a beszélgetést, kivéve néhány véres részletet. Egy teljes órán át beszélgettek, és Padmé csak akkor emlékezett vissza rá, milyen magányos is igazából, mikor véget ért az ebéd, és Cory visszavette a sisakját. A szenátor örült R2-nak, de mégsem volt olyan, mintha egy hús-vér lényhez szólt volna; majdnem szánalmasnak találta, mennyire vágyott rá, hogy beszélgethessen valakivel. Coryval ez sikerült, csakhogy vigyáznia kellett arra, mit mond.  
Muszáj volt kitalálnia valamit, hogy Vader engedje, hogy beszélgethessen normális emberekkel! Hónapok óta a fogságában volt már, hiányoztak a barátai és a családja; nem is tudta, hogy volt képes ilyen sokáig elviselni az utóbbi hiányát. Biztosan halálra aggódták már magukat érte, főleg, mert semmi biztatót nem tudott mondani a királynőnek. Mit tegyen?  
A magány és a családjáról való gondolatok azonban kiszálltak Padmé fejéből, mikor Cory oldalba bökte őt a könyökével.  
\- Vigyázzon, szenátor - mondta különösen játékos hangnemben. - Ott jön Oquier kis vécés szajhája.  
Padmé meg is pillantotta tőlük kissé távolabb Cotrillát. Cory volt olyan hangos, hogy többen is meghallják, és azt keressék, merrefelé néz a rohamosztagos. Ritia arcáról eltűnt minden érezelem, és gyorsan elviharzott. Bár kedve lett volna nevetni, Padmé azért egy kicsit megsajnálta őt. Mennyire kellett elkeseredettnek lennie ahhoz, hogy lefeküdjön másokkal, csak hogy előrébb tudjon jutni az életben?  
\- Css, Cory - korholta. - Ez nem volt túl kedves.  
\- Ő sem volt az – vágta rá Cory makacsul; tényleg nem sajnálta Cotrillát, ami egy kicsit nyugtalanító volt, mintegy emlékeztetve Padmét, hogy nem a Naboon van. Az ő népe mindig sokkal kedvesebb volt, mint ezek a coruscantiak.  
Mikor visszaért az irodájába, Padmé megköszönte Corynak az ebédet, aztán bement és leült; most sokkal nehezebb volt a munkájára koncentrálnia. Valamiért folyton a Naboo járt az eszében, ami annyira más volt, mint a Coruscant. Cotrilla meg is mondta; a Naboon mindenkinek volt esélye. Miért kellett egy olyan nőnek, mint Cotrilla a testét felhasználnia arra, hogy egyáltalán kapjon egy esélyt? Padmé ismét elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon mennyire lehetett kétségbeesett a vörös hajú nő, mikor először úgy döntött, hogy áruba bocsátja a testét. Talán mindez azért történt, mert nem volt semmije, és segíteni akart a családján?  
Padménak ismét eszébe jutott az álma, és megborzongott a gondolatra. Ha a családja élete és a saját teste között kellett volna választania, legbelül tudta, hogy inkább áldozatot hozna, mint hogy elveszítse őket. A gondolat elég riasztó volt, úgyhogy megpróbálta gyorsan elhessegetni.

~~~~~~

Vader a Despayre-on állt, a Halálcsillag építését nézte. Több panasz is érkezett, hogy a wookie munkások gondot okoztak a feletteseiknek, és az Uralkodó azért küldte, hogy kivizsgálja az ügyet. Természetesen mikor megérkezett, úgy tűnt, semmi sem hibádzik, mindenesetre a puszta ottléte is megnövelte a hatékonyságot. A fenyegetés, hogy Vader jön, valószínűleg elég volt hozzá, hogy semmi gond ne legyen tovább, és a jelenléte volt a biztosíték arra, hogy ez hosszú, hosszú ideig így is maradjon.  
De a legutóbbi útjával ellentétben most nem örült. Mindig jó volt messze lenni a Coruscanttól, azonban most nem tudott koncentrálni. Próbált az odaút során meditálni a Vengeance-on, csakhogy túlságosan zavarosak voltak a gondolatai; folyton a szenátor szavai cikáztak a fejében. „Fogadni mernék, hogy megölné a saját családját, ha ezzel rendet teremthet!”  
Vader becsukta a szemét, és próbált visszaemlékezni, de nagyon nehéz volt. Mindig belenyilallt a fájdalom, ahogy visszagondolt arra a napra. Olyan fiatal volt, nem tudta, mit csinál. Tényleg az ő hibája volt? Annyi éven át hibáztatta saját magát, ez azonban még nem változtatott a tényen. Nem hozta vissza _őt_ …  
Egy Sith nagyúr nem viselkedhet így, nem érezhet megbánást vagy aggódást. Egy Sith a jövőbe néz, a hatalom élteti. De akkor miért nem tud szabadulni a múlttól, miért érez így, miért érdekli mégis?  
Amidala szenátor nem tudta, milyen, mikor semmije sincs az embernek, aztán még azt a keveset is el kell veszítenie. Nem értette, hogy az a parancs volt minden, amije maradt. Hatalmat szerzett magának, azonban néha… úgy tűnt, nem éri meg. Szégyenteljes beismerés volt a számára, de akkor sem tudott mit tenni ellene. Sosem lehetett az övé, amire vágyott, legalábbis most már biztosan nem. Eladta a lelkét az ördögnek, hogy ide jusson, és élvezte. Vagy mégsem?  
Ahogy lenézett a wookie-kra, és figyelte, ahogy robotolnak, elöntötte a szörnyű érzés: tudta, mit élnek át. Tudta, milyen, mikor valakit arra kényszerítenek, amit nem akar, addig kell dolgoznia, amíg vérezni nem kezd a tenyere, éhesen lefeküdni, hallani a szerettei fájdalmas nyögéseit. Volt idő, mikor megesküdött, hogy felszabadítja az összes rabszolgát a galaxisban.  
„Most nézz magadra” – suttogta neki egy hang a fejében. – „Te lettél a szörnyeteg, aki rabigába hajtottad őket.”  
De Vader már kinőtt az ilyen mérgező gondolatokból, és megértette, hogy működik a való világ. Semmi sem lehet tökéletes, néha a nagyobb jó érdekében áldozatokat kell hozni. Ezek a rabszolgák valami olyan fontos építményen dolgoztak, ami segíti majd a galaxist! Kit érdekel, ha wookie-k ezreit vetették rabszolgaságba, kit érdekel, ha milliónyi egyéb lényt másvalahol? Az volt a fontos, hogy nem hiába szenvednek. Ezek a rabszolgák azért robotoltak, hogy a többi milliárdnyi lénynek ne kelljen, hogy mindenki más szabadon és biztonságban élhessen.  
Csakhogy valamiért ez a kifogás most nem hangzott olyan hihetőnek Vader számára, sőt, keserűséggel töltötte el. Pont, mint mikor túlságosan belegondolt, hány ezer élőlényt ölt már meg. Akkor mindig helyesnek tűnt, amit tett, jónak, azonban voltak pillanatok, mint most, vagy ha aludni tért, mikor nem menekülhetett, a bűnei súlya rászakadt. Addig észre sem vette, hogy van szíve.  
Mi lett belőle? De most már késő volt, nem tudott mit tenni. _Ő_ is elment, de talán így volt a legjobb, hiszen biztosan gyűlölte volna, amivé Vader lett, gyűlölte volna őt. Nem bírta elviselni a gondolatot. Mindig átkozta az Erőt, amiért nem tudta megmenteni _őt_ , de talán így volt a legjobb. Legalább nem kellett összetörnie a szívét.  
Sovány vigasz volt, és nem védte meg Vadert a gyötrő magány érzésétől, bár rászolgált. Valahol mélyen mindig is tudta, hogy az olyanok, mint ő nem érdemelnek családot, sem azt, hogy akárki is törődjön velük. Azok után biztosan nem, amiket tett, és amiket még fog tenni. De ez sem állította meg abban, hogy vágyakozzon; talán egy nap, mikor a mestere nem lesz többé, talál majd valamit, ami enyhíti ezt a fájdalmat, vagy legalábbis felejteni tud majd. Milyen csodálatos lenne, ha nem emlékezne semmire! Ilyenkor azt kívánta, bárcsak droid lenne, és nem lennének ilyen átkozott gondolatai.  
\- Vader Nagyúr! - Megfordult, és egy fiatalemberrel találta magát szemben, aki a gallérjából ítélve csak egy kadét volt, a Vegeance legénységének tagja.  
\- Mi az? - csattant fel Vader; nem volt túl sok kedve beszélgetni.  
A fiatalember idegesnek tűnt, de kihúzta magát, és máris az összeszedettség mintaképének látszott. Talán egy nap jó tiszt lenne belőle.  
\- Uram, megkötözve előállították Oquier kapitányt. Mi a parancs?  
A Sith gonosz gyönyörűséget érzett a gondolatra, hogy megbüntetheti ezt a férfit a bűneiért. Tényleg semmi jóság nem maradt hát benne.  
\- Megfosztom a rangjától, mostantól Oquier közlegény. Adjanak neki valami feladatot, nem érdekel, mit.  
A kadét bólintott.  
\- Értettem, Nagyúr.  
Vader visszafordult, hogy tovább bámulhassa a lassan épülő bolygó képét. Ideje volt összeszednie magát, a Sötét Oldal várt rá. Semmi más nem számított, semmi mása nem volt már. A jövőbe kellett néznie, mielőtt a múlt megőrjítette volna.


	10. Kétségbeesés

Padmé teljesen megbolondult. Tudta, hogy egy ideje már nincs minden rendben a fejében, most azonban végre kiteljesedett a dolog. Nem volt mit tenni, túlságosan sokáig kellett egyedül lennie. De jaj, mennyire vágyott rá, hogy csak egy kicsit tovább megőrizhesse az ép elméjét!  
Minden egy nappal az után kezdődött, hogy először ebédelt együtt Coryval. A pletykák Cotrilla kis randevújáról Oquier kapitánnyal futótűzként terjedtek a szenátusban, a szerencsétlen nő nem nagyon tudott úgy belépni egy terembe, hogy az emberek ne kezdjenek el sugdolózni a háta mögött. Néhányan nem is csak a háta mögött tették ezt. Bár Padmé nem kedvelte, elég rosszul érezte magát a szenátor miatt, végül is valahol az ő hibája volt ez az egész, ő talált rájuk. Ha nem lett volna olyan kíváncsi, hogy mi a hangok forrása, senki sem jött volna rá, mi folyik a mosdóban. Bár… lehet, hogy mégis.  
De olyan idegesítő volt, hogy mindenki erről beszél, és Padmé nem menekülhetett előle. Úgy tűnt, semmi más téma nem érdekli az embereket, ez pedig borzasztóan zavarta a nőt. Szörnyen érezte tőle magát, mert valahogy képtelen volt nem belegondolni az egészbe Ritia szemszögéből. Talán megvolt az oka, hogy miért tette; a kétségbeesés hihetetlen dolgokat tud kihozni az emberekből.  
Ami emlékeztette Padmét az őrültségre, amit kitalált. Ahogy azon gondolkodott, hogyan juttathatná el az információt a lázadókhoz, egy gondolat villant a fejébe, az unalom, kétségbeesés és szarkazmus szülte gondolat, és bár csak viccnek szánta, megragadt a fejében. Hiába próbálta elfelejteni, nem sikerült; olyan nevetséges ostobaság volt, hogy egyszerűen beleégett az agyába.  
„Nem, nem, nem” – rázta meg a fejét milliomodjára is. El kellett felejtenie, mielőtt tényleg megtenné.  
Azonban mégis itt ült az éjszaka közepén, és Vaderre gondolt, az pedig csak még ijesztőbbé tette a helyzetet, hogy egyre kétségbeesettebb lett. Mikor Padmé kétségbeesett, őrült és veszélyes dolgokat tett, amelyeket jó eséllyel később megbánt.  
Padmé Naberrie Amidala nem arról volt ismeretes, hogy biztonsági játékos. Ha egy kicsit veszélyesebben él, talán már a szeparatisták, vagy rosszabbak kezére került volna. Sosem tudott karba tett kézzel ülni, mikor segíthetett is, pont, mint most. Az erkölcsi érzéke nem engedte, hogy ne juttassa el az információt a lázadóknak, ezért bármit meg kellett tennie, még akkor is, ha az őrültség volt. Még ha nem is tud majd utána tükörbe nézni…  
Padmé felállt, és rábámult a tükörképére: a haját leengedte, mindössze egy hálóinget viselt. Pont éjfél volt, Vader Nagyúr órákkal ezelőtt visszatért. Majdnem egy hétig volt távol, és közben a szenátornak egyfolytában ő járt a fejében, meg ez az őrült terv.  
Nem tehetem meg, sóhajtotta, és megragadta a mosdókagyló szélét, hogy el ne essen. Hogy is tehetné, hiszen őrültség, megbolondult! Ráadásul úgysem működne. De az ötlet mégsem hagyta nyugton.  
Minél tovább gondolkodott rajta, annál biztosabb volt benne, hogy nincs más választása. Míg Vader odavolt, nem tudta rávenni semmire sem Arlót, sem Coryt. Egyébként is Vader állt ennek az egésznek a központjában; ha trükközni kellett, akkor csakis vele. És bár a Sith megmondta, hogy ő nem egyezkedik, Padmé tudta, hogy meghallgatná. Csak a megfelelő eszköz kellett hozzá, amivel megvesztegetheti, bár a kifejezés erősen taszította a szenátort.  
Mennyire álszentnek tűnt azok után, hogy egy hete úgy rákiabált Vaderre, mert az durván bánt Cotrillával. De a másik nőnek igaza volt. Padmé álomvilágban élt, mikor azt hitte, hogy elég, ha az igazat mondja, és rávilágít a tényekre. Nem győzhetett, legalábbis olyanokkal szemben nem, mint Vader. A Sith számára csakis a hatalom számított, és csupán egyetlen fajta hatalom volt, amivel nem rendelkezett, és Padmé megadhatta neki.  
A szenátor lehajtotta a fejét. Képes lenne rá? Lefeküdni Darth Vaderrel nemcsak őrült ötlet volt, hanem egyenesen öngyilkosságnak tűnt. Könnyedén holtan végezheti utána, viszont akkor is meg kellett próbálnia. Ki kellett egyezniük valahogy. Egy órányi ellenőrizetlen beszélgetés a barátaival minden nap annak fejében, hogy éjjelente odaadja magát neki.  
Kizárt, hogy működjön, Vader túlságosan gyanakvó. Tudná, hogy Padmé készül valamire, ráadásul mindeddig nem úgy tűnt, hogy vágyna arra, hogy akárki is hozzáérjen. Nehéz lefizetni valakit szexszel úgy, hogy nem szereti, ha megérintik. És persze ott volt Vader szexuális irányultságának és fajának kérdése. Érdekelné egyáltalán? Mindeddig aszexuálisnak tűnt, de ha nem is volt az, egyáltalán kompatibilis a testük? Padmé sosem látta, hogy akármilyen fajba tartozó nő iránt érdeklődést mutatott volna. Közömbösnek tűnt, aki sosem menne bele ilyesmibe.  
És ha mégis? A szenátor majdnem egy teljes hete álmodott róla, mióta a gondolat befészkelte magát a fejébe. Igazi rémálmok voltak, mindig ugyanarról: nem adta fel a büszkeségét, a jó hírét, és a galaxis szenvedett meg érte. A családja. Nem volt benne biztos, miért, de a nőnek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ezt az információt mindenképpen el kell juttatnia a lázadókhoz… Ő csak egyetlen ember volt, az élete a többi dologhoz képest jelentéktelen. És ha szenvedni fog, vagy akár meghal? Attól a galaxis nem lesz veszélyben. Meg kellett próbálnia.  
Belenézett a saját barna szemeibe; félelem tükröződött bennük. Ha megteszi, egész életében szégyellni fogja magát, már ha Vader nem öli meg azon nyomban. A Sith volt a leggonoszabb lény az egész galaxisban, talán az Uralkodón kívül. Hogy lesz képes azzal a tudattal élni, hogy hagyta, hogy Vader _úgy_ érjen hozzá? Mit mondana a jövőbeli férjének? Egyáltalán bele tudna nézni akármelyik férfi szemébe úgy, hogy ne _őrá_ emlékeztessék, hogy ne undorodjon magától?  
Vader nem fog belemenni. A nő hónapok óta figyelte, és semmi sem utalt rá, hogy fizikai kontaktusba akart volna kerülni bárkivel is. Az emberek feláldozhatóak voltak a számára, ő maga mondta, hogy a lakrészében csak droidokat tartott. Ritia próbált flörtölni vele, mire ő csak megvetéssel és gyűlölettel felelt. Padméval sem bánt sokkal jobban.  
Ez nem igaz, emlékeztette egy idegesítően analitikus hang a fejében a szenátort. Az első nap fojtogatta, ez igaz, az óta viszont szinte hozzá sem ért. Egy hete megragadta a vállát, viszont enyhített a szorításán, mintha rájött volna, hogy fájdalmat okoz a szenátornak. És aznap a siklóhoz vezette, közben kicsit hozzáért a nő hátához. Mindez azonban semmiség volt, nagy semmi. Viszont Vader azt is elnézte neki, hogy kiabált vele, visszabeszélt, elkésett, engedett a követeléseinek, mikor vissza akarta kapni a dolgait, és főleg megmentette, mikor Ritia az irodájába jött, hogy ráüvöltsön. Azt is megengedte neki, hogy az ebédlőben egyen, bár nem örült neki. Mit jelentett mindez?  
Ezek a tények egyáltalán nem vallottak rá. De hát Darth Vader azt tehetett, amit csak akart. Nem vallott rá, hogy betartja a normákat.  
Minél többet gondolt Padmé erre az őrült tervre, annál több ellenérv jutott az eszébe, közben viszont egyre jobban véghez akarta vinni. Valami azt súgta, hogy tegye meg. Bár félt és reszketett, mégis úgy érezte, meg kell próbálnia. Padmé Naberrie Amidala nem adta meg magát a félelemnek, és hallgatott az ösztöneire.  
Tudta, hogy egész életében gyűlölni fogja magát érte, de közben azt is, hogy ha nem tenné meg, azért gyűlölné magát. Két választása volt: vagy ezért fog haragudni magára örökre, vagy azért. Ezen rágódott még akkor is, mikor a sminkjét ellenőrizte. Életében sosem érezte még magát ennyire kétségbeesettnek, azonban most nem voltak mellette Jedik, hogy segítsenek rajta. Ezúttal Padménak egyedül kellett véghezvinnie, amit eltervezett.  
A nő visszatért a szobájába, és felvette a selyemköntösét; közben reszketni kezdett, de lenyelte a félelmét. Minden ellenérzése ellenére meg kellett tennie. Kiment a folyosóra, közben magában ismételgette, mit fog mondani. Meggyőzőnek kellett lennie.  
Hirtelen összerezzent, mikor kinyílt a folyosó végi ajtó; rémülten fordult meg, attól tartott, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr az. Még nem érezte késznek magát arra, hogy szembenézzen vele, de legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére C-3PO lépett ki Vader szobájából.  
Ahogy a droid meglátta, odasietett hozzá.  
\- Jó estét, úrnőm! Szüksége van valamire?  
\- Igen, én… - kezdte Padmé, igyekezve összeszedni a bátorságát. – Öö… tudod, merre van Vader Nagyúr?  
\- Ott van a konferenciateremben – mutatott a droid az egyik ajtóra a folyosón.  
\- Ó, megbeszélése van? Ilyen későn? – Padmé gyáva része megkönnyebbült. Talán várhat az egész holnapig.  
\- Ó, nem - jelentette ki vidáman 3PO. - Egyszerűen csak jelentéseken dolgozik. Beszélni óhajt vele?  
\- I… igen, szeretnék. - Szerencsére a protokolldroid nem vette észre, mennyire ideges a szenátor, vagy legalábbis nem tette szóvá.  
\- Nos, biztos vagyok benne, hogy holnap szakít majd önre némi időt. Szóljak neki, hogy időpontot szeretne kérni?  
\- Nem! - rázta a fejét Padmé, és megigazította a köntösét. - Most kell beszélnem vele. Egy perc az egész. Meg tudnád mutatni, merre van a konferenciaterem?  
Természetesen 3PO örömmel segített neki. Padmé többször is elismételte neki, hogy nem kell bejelenteni az érkezését, sem vele mennie. Ezt magának kellett elintéznie, úgyhogy mikor az aggodalmaskodó droid végre elment, a szenátor néhány percig csak állt az ajtó előtt, és felsóhajtott.  
„Képes vagy rá” – mondta magának. Meg kellett tennie, nem volt más választása, az információnak el kellett jutnia a lázadókhoz. Úgyhogy utoljára nagy levegőt vett, és benyitott.  
A terem olyan volt, mint az összes többi; egyszerű, tiszta és teljesen üres egy hosszú asztaltól és székektől eltekintve. Vader az asztalfőn ült a másik oldalon, az ablak mellett, padok és holók között. Ahogy az ajtó kinyílt, felemelte a fejét; Padmé a küszöbön maradt.  
Hosszú percekig bámultak egymásra, mire a nő összeszedte a bátorságát, hogy köszönjön.  
\- Jó estét.  
A Sith nem válaszolt, csak nézett rá, aztán visszafordult a munkájához.  
\- Mit akar?  
A fekete alak dühe és durvasága ismerős volt ebben az ismeretlen helyzetben, Padmét különös módon megnyugtatta kicsit.  
\- Bejöhetek? - kérdezte halkan.  
\- Nem - válaszolta Vader, és lecsapta a holókat. - Nem lehet itt, amíg dolgozom, ezek bizalmas információk.  
Természetesen Padmé kíváncsisága feléledt ezt hallva, csakhogy most nem tudott a titkokra gondolni, amik az orra előtt hevertek, egész máson járt az esze.  
\- Bocsánat - mondta, nagyon igyekezve, hogy ne remegjen meg a hangja. - De tényleg beszélnünk kell.  
\- Akkor beszéljen.  
\- Négyszemközt.  
A Sith megint rábámult, és Padmé azt kívánta, bárcsak láthatná az arckifejezését. Sokkal könnyebb lett volna a nélkül az átkozott maszk nélkül.  
\- Szenátor - kezdte Vader, és összefonta a karjait. Ülve nem is tűnt annyira fenyegetőnek ebben a testhelyzetben, inkább arrogánsnak látszott. A szenátor érdekesnek találta, hogy a testmagasság-változás mekkora különbséget tett. - Egyedül mi ketten vagyunk ébren az egész szinten. Hogy lehetnénk ennél is privátabb helyzetben?  
Padmé igyekezett, hogy ne jöjjön zavarba. Vader különösen elnéző hangulatban volt, ezt ki kellett használnia, hiszen nem minden nap történt ilyen. Talán megélheti a holnapot is.  
\- Kérem! - mondta, és összefonta a karjait, bár ő inkább azért, mert fázott.  
Vader egy pillanatig habozott, aztán összeszedte a padokat maga körül, és kikapcsolta őket. Feltornyozta mindet maga mellett, aztán visszafordult a szenátorhoz; különösen üzleties gesztussal intett neki, hogy foglaljon helyet. Padmé majdnem úgy érezte, mintha megint gyerek lenne az iskolában, mindenesetre úgy tett, ahogy parancsolták neki, és leült pár székkel odébb.  
\- Nos? - türelmetlenkedett Vader, mivel a szenátor nem szólalt meg.  
\- Igen - sóhajtott fel Padmé. Képes rá, meg kell tennie. - Nézze - kezdte újra, egyenesen a maszkra bámulva, ahol Vader szemeinek kellett lennie. - Fáradt vagyok, magányos, és őszintén szólva úgy érzem, meg fogok bolondulni. - Vader nem válaszolt. - Szükségem van az emberekre.  
A szenátor arra számított, hogy a Sith azonnal tiltakozni kezd, de helyette csendben maradt; pont olyan idegesitő volt, mint amilyen ijesztő. Padmé úgy döntött, folytatja.  
\- Kérem, szeretnék beszélgetni a barátaimmal ebéd közben anélkül, hogy egy rohamosztagos lihegne a nyakamba.  
\- Nem.  
Hát igen. Csak egy hétre ment el, azonban Padménak nem lett volna szabad elfelejtenie, mennyire szerette Vader egyetlen szóval összetörni minden reményét.  
\- Vader Nagyúr - kezdte újra a szenátor. - Komolyan félek tőle, hogy idegösszeomlást kapok, ha nem érintkezhetek normálisan azokkal az emberekkel, akik fontosak nekem. A-annyira belefáradtam, hogy mindig figyelnem kell, mint mondok, mert lehet, hogy félreértik. Belefáradtam, hogy csak a munkáról beszélhetek. Az a kis beszélgetés, amiben részem van, csak pár perc, és vagy birodalmai tisztekkel, vagy rohamosztagosokkal, vagy önnel történik. Nem egészséges így bezárni valakit. Beszélni szeretnék a családommal, találkozni a barátaimmal!  
Padménak el kellett mondania mindezt, mielőtt a tárgyra tért volna, remélve, hogy a Sith így nem érti félre a motivációját. Csak most vette észre, hogy könnyek szöktek a szemébe, hogy valójában tényleg mennyire hiányzott neki mindenki. Annyira magányos volt és annyira fájt; még Vader is észrevehette rajta, hallhatta, hogy az igazat mondja.  
Nem úgy tűnt azonban, hogy a Sith-et meghatja a dolog.  
\- Nem.  
\- Egy óra naponta - könyörgött tovább a nő. - Ennyi, csak egy óra. Mondjuk ebédnél. Csak egy órát, kérem!  
\- Nem. Most menjen.  
\- Hogy lehet ilyen? – fakadt sírva Padmé. Olyan sokáig tartotta magát, most úgy érezte, nem bírja tovább. Nem tudta megállítani a könnyeit, és közben annyira dühös volt Vaderre és saját magára azért, amit tenni készül. - Majdnem három hónapja be vagyok ide zárva. Hónapok óta, és még csak nem is követtem el semmit! Belementem az Uralkodó játékába, de belefáradtam! Más emberekkel kell találkoznom, ez nem egészséges!  
Vader mozdulatlan maradt. Ha kellemetlenül is érintette a kis jelenet, amit a szenátor rendezett, Padmét nem érdekelte. Jó érzés volt így rákiabálni; túlságosan sokáig kellett befognia a száját.  
\- Senkim sincs már! Nem beszélhetek a családommal vagy a barátaimmal, és azokkal a barátaimmal, akikkel igen, úgy megrémisztette, hogy rám se mernek nézni! Elküldte a szobalányomat, most már csak a droidom van. Kérem, ha valaha volt szíve, hallgasson meg!  
\- Hiába könyörög, szenátor - csattant fel Vader különösen nyersen, azonban valami azt súgta a nőnek, hogy ne adja fel.  
\- Kérem! T-tudom, mit mondtam a múltkor, de nem hagyott más választást. Még sosem csináltam ilyet… - Kriff, hát tényleg megteszi? - Nem ingyen akarom - kezdte óvatosan, dühösen letörölve a könnyeit.  
A Sith lemerevedett.  
\- Meg akar vesztegetni?  
\- Nem - válaszolta Padmé érzelemmentes hangon. - Üzletet ajánlok.  
Vader hirtelen érdeklődőnek tűnt. A szenátor nem volt benne biztos, honnan tudja, főleg, hogy a Sith-en ott volt a maszk, és ugyanolyannak tűnt, mint addig, de valahogy másként érzett. A levegő még sötét volt és dühös, azonban mintha lett volna benne egy pici kíváncsiság is. Ez jó volt, amíg érdeklődő, nem küldi el vagy nem bántja. Talán ebben is hasonlítottak: túlságosan kíváncsiak voltak.  
\- És miféle üzletet tudna ajánlani? - kérdezte Vader. - Mindenem megvan, amit csak akarok.  
\- Valamit, amit nem lehet pénzért megvenni. - Hát tényleg megteszi. - Valamit, ami nem az öné, és nem is szerezheti meg, hacsak nem fogadja el az ajánlatomat itt és most.  
Mióta ismerte, Vader először hajolt előre a székében, összefűzve a kezeit maga előtt az asztalon. Furcsán üzleties gesztus volt, Padmé alig tudta elhinni. Sikerült megragadnia Darth Vader, a Birodalom Örökösének figyelmét; ha nem ilyen apropóból történt volna, még viccesnek is találta volna a helyzetet, most viszont csak megjegyezte és elraktározta a képet későbbre.  
\- Elmondja végre, mit tud a lázadókról? - kérdezte Vader halálosan komolyan.  
\- Nem - rázta meg Padmé a fejét, mire néhány hajtincs az arcába hullott. - Nem tudok róluk semmit - már, tette hozzá magában, és ez még igaz is volt. A lázadók gyakran cseréltek kódokat, és mikor kiderült, hogy megfigyelik, valószínűleg a bázisukat is megváltoztatták. Tehát amit mondott, teljesen igaz volt… bizonyos szemszögből. Vader nem vádolhatja hazugsággal.  
Sajnos azonban a légkör megváltozott, és a Sith kezdett egyre türelmetlenebb és idegesebb lenni. A viszonylag szelíd Vader gyorsabban párolgott el, mint a víz a Mustafaron; Padménak gyorsan cselekednie kellett, ha nem akart veszíteni.  
\- Akkor semmije sincs, ami érdekelne, szenátor - jelentette ki a Sith, és kiegyenesedett ültében.  
\- Van valamim! - ellenkezett a nő. - Tudom, mint mondtam a múltkor, és sosem csináltam még ilyet… - Csak beszélt össze-vissza, nem tudta leállítani magát. - De kétségbe vagyok esve, és ez az egyetlen, amim van. - Vader várta, hogy folytassa, míg Padmé igyekezett összeszedni a bátorságát. – Le… lefeküdhet velem.  
Csend. A terem ijesztően csendes lett, mintha Vader lélegzetvétele is elcsendesült volna. A Sith körül a levegő mindig hideg volt, de hirtelen jegessé vált, Padmé szinte odafagyott a helyére. A szíve egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő pillanatra megállt; egymásra bámultak.  
\- Kifelé - sziszegte Vader.  
Padménak elállt a lélegzete, mégis tudta, hogy folytatnia kell.  
\- Egy óra naponta, egy éjszakáért. Vagy… egy óra bármikor, amikor csak akarja.  
\- Kifelé.  
\- Senki sem fogja megtudni! I-itt élek önnel. Csak droidjai vannak, senki sem sejt majd semmit!  
A szenátor hátrahőkölt, mikor Vader talpra állt. Áradt belőle a düh, és Padmé attól tartott, túl messzire ment, most meg fogja ölni. Visszaemlékezett, mi volt Cotrillával, miért is gondolta, hogy vele majd kedvesebb lesz? Tudnia kellett volna, hogy a Sith túlságosan sértettnek és dühösnek fogja majd érezni magát, ha ez szóba kerül. De hát megpróbálta. Talán R2 valahogy eljuttathatja az információt a lázadóknak.  
Padmé feszülten várta a halált, helyette azonban Vader kiviharzott a teremből, rá se nézett. A szenátor levegőért kapkodott; ahogy a Sith elment, hirtelen ürességet és szégyent érzett. Sokkal nagyobb szégyent, mint valaha életében; zokogni kezdett a megkönnyebbüléstől, a megaláztatástól és a dühtől.  
Visszarohant a szobájába, bebújt az ágyba, és álomba sírta magát.

~~~~~~

Padmé felijedt, mikor kinyílt az ajtó. A lélegeztetőgép hangja figyelmeztette a vendége kilétére; Darth Vader visszatért, de hogy miért, az még titok volt.  
A szenátor talpra ugrott, nem akart ágyban feküdni, míg a Sith a szobában volt. Az órára nézett: hajnali egy. Mit fog tenni vele, megöli az arcátlanságáért?  
Vader betöltötte az ajtó nyílását, a folyosó fényei beszűrődtek mögötte. Egymásra néztek, Padmé szíve hevesen dobogott, ahogy az ítéletre várt. Mi fog vele történni?  
\- Beleegyezem a feltételeibe, szenátor, de nekem is van három kikötésem - mondta végül Vader. Padmé szeme elkerekedett, és elakadt a lélegzete. Nagy nehezen bólintott; ez nem lehet igaz.  
\- Először is: naponta egy órája van, hogy azzal kommunikáljon, akivel csak akar mindenféle ellenőrzés nélkül egy éjszakáért cserébe. Másodszor: senkinek sem beszél erről, vagy végzek magával. Harmadszor… - habozott, mintha el sem hinné, hogy belemegy ebbe az egészbe. - Mindig bekötve lesz a szeme, mikor… egymás társaságát élvezzük. Megértette?  
Padmé reszketett, és megint könnybe lábadt a szeme, de bólintott. Boldognak kellett volna lennie, hogy bevált a terve, hogy nemsokára segíthet a barátainak. Azonban keserű volt az öröm; eltűnődött, vajon túléli-e a szégyent, ami vár rá.  
Vader némi habozás után belépett a szobába, az ajtó becsukódott mögötte. Teljesen sötét lett, csak a lélegeztetőgép hangja töltötte be a levegőt. Padmé nem is láthatta volna, ha nincsenek fények a Sith mellkasán, mindenesetre mozdulatlan maradt, hagyta, hogy Vader odamenjen hozzá; nem ájulhatott el.  
Mikor érezte, hogy egy darab rongy ér a szeméhez, elállt a lélegzete, és az ajkába harapott, hogy ne kezdjen el sírni. Vader szorosan bekötötte a szemét, de azért nem fájt, ezért hálásnak kellett volna lennie. Ahogy a szenátor rémülten várt, valami furcsa hangot hallott, mintha valamiféle vákuum lett volna. Mikor a lélegeztetőgép hangja megszűnt, Padmé rájött, hogy mi volt az; Vader levette a sisakját. Szóval képes rá.  
Kesztyűs kezek ragadták meg a derekát, és a nő nem tudta visszatartani a könnyeit. A kezek egy pillanatra megálltak, aztán a levegőbe emelték, és rátérdeltették az ágyra. Padmé reszketni kezdett, ahogy olyan hangot hallott, mint mikor egy övet kapcsolnak ki. Percekig kellett várnia és rettegnie, mielőtt a kezek visszatértek, ezúttal felemelték a hálóingét. Ez nem lehet igaz. Mibe keverte magát?  
Vader szó szerint letépte a szenátorról a bugyit. Padmé becsukta a szemét, és lehajtotta a fejét, ahogy elöntötte a szégyenérzet. Most még csak nem is hibáztathatja a másikat, hiszen ő maga találta ki ezt az egészet. Nem volt szó nemi erőszakról, hiszen belement. De hogy volt képes rá?  
Furcsa volt Vadert normálisan lélegezni hallani. Nem volt annyira hangos, csak amennyire egy átlagos férfi némi megerőltetés után tenné, vagy mikor egyre izgatottabb. Padmét újra átjárta a rettegés.  
Aztán hirtelen megérezte. Olyan erősen beleharapott az ajkába, hogy biztos volt benne, hogy vérezni kezdett, a könnyek csorogni kezdtek az arcán, azonban nem mert hangot kiadni. Érezte, ahogy a férfi hozzányomódott. El fogják venni a szüzességét. Azzá fog válni, amit mindig is úgy megvetett.  
Fájdalmas kiáltás szakadt fel Padméból; nem volt felkészülve a hirtelen behatolásra. Elakadt a lélegzete, majd kapkodni kezdte a levegőt, és még hevesebben sírva fakadt. Érezte őt, benne volt, de nem teljesen, jött rá rémülten. Vader megállt.  
Mikor újra normálisan tudott lélegezni, a Sith mozogni kezdett, minden egyes lökéssel egyre beljebb és beljebb került. Nem volt gyors, mintha óvatos próbált volna lenni. Így talán még rosszabb is volt, a szenátor azt kivánta, bárcsak gyorsan vége lenne ennek az egésznek.  
Mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban, Vader teljesen beléhatolt. Padmé ismét felkiáltott; furcsa volt, hogy valami van odabent. Fájt, túl nagy volt. Nem volt ehhez hozzászokva, és vagy Vader sem, vagy csak igyekezett előzékeny lenni vele. Egyik sem vallott rá.  
De egy újabb pillanatnyi szünet után mintha a Sith türelme végéhez ért volna. Ismét mozogni kezdett, és minél többet tette, Padmé annál elveszettebbnek és zavartabbnak érezte magát. A teste a másikéval együtt kezdett mozogni, hála a férfi kezeinek a derekán. A feneke összeért Vader csípőjével, és érezte a leheletét a nyakán és a vállán.  
A Sith egyre durvább lett. Az egyik keze a nő derekán maradt, a másik a nyakára kulcsolódott, gyengéden, mintha fojtogatni akarná, azonban mégsem tette. A lélegzetvétele egyre hangosabb lett, és Padmé egyre jobban összezavarodott. Valami történt vele, a hasa fájni kezdett, de nem volt benne biztos, miért. Nem tudott normálisan gondolkodni.  
Ahogy Vader egyre durvább lett, Padmé azon kapta magát, hogy reagál rá. Egyszer egy nyögés hagyta el az ajkait, nem tudta visszafogni magát, és mikor ez megtörtént, a Sith csak még jobban belelendült, láthatólag bátorításnak vette. Gyorsabban és gyorsabban, míg mindketten szinte eszüket vesztették. A hangok szégyennel töltötték el Padmét, de ha akarta, se tudta volna abbahagyni. Bár nem is szándékozta; valami történt vele, és enyhülésre vágyott. Ó, hogy mennyire szüksége volt rá!  
\- Kérem! - kiáltotta végül, mikor már képtelen volt türtőztetni magát; abban sem volt biztos, hogy értette.  
Aztán minden elfehéredett körülötte, ő pedig felkiáltott. A lehető legtisztább élvezet borította el, és egy pillanattal később érezte, hogy Vader görcsbe rándul mögötte, felmordult, ahogy elélvezett. Mindketten lihegtek, Padmé lábai remegtek, csak Vader tartotta őt, de mikor elengedte, a valóság szinte arcon csapta, és lezuhant az ágyra.  
Mit művelt?  
Hallotta, hogy Vader visszaköti az övét, de Padmé meg sem mozdult. Teljesen mozdulatlanul feküdt, amíg meg nem hallotta, hogy az ajtó nyitódik, majd csukódik. Egy pillanatig várt, aztán levette a szeméről a rongyot. Vader elment. Megkapta, amiért jött. Most már egyedül volt.  
A nő nyüszítve zuhant vissza az ágyába, az érzelmek maguk alá fektették. Olyan mocskosnak, kihasználtnak, szégyenteljesnek érezte magát. Mit tett? Mégis mi a fenét művelt?  
Addig sírt, amíg el nem apadtak a könnyei, de aznap éjjel nem aludt. 


	11. Másnap reggel

Az Erő folyton változó állandó volt az univerzumban, kavargott és mindig másmilyen formát vett fel. Olyan képességeket adott a lényeknek, mint tárgyak, emberek manipulálása, és a jövő, múlt és jelenbeli történések látásának képessége, amik akár fényévekkel odébb történtek. Mégis az idő olvasása bonyolult volt; a jövő sosem volt kőbe vésve. Az Erő állandó volt, de a helyzetek változtak. Azok, akik képesek voltak látni a lehetséges jövőt, mindig óvatosnak kellett lenniük, a jövendölések sosem voltak biztosak.  
Ezért volt fent Obi-Wan Kenobi már korán reggel, gondolkodott. Különös látomása volt, nem tudta, mit jelent; álom csupán, vagy tényleg előre látott valamit? Mióta Jedinek tanult, sosem mutatta semmi jelét, hogy meglenne ez a képessége, még az után sem, hogy lovag lett. A tehetsége másban rejlett. Az ilyen álmok általában nem voltak mások, csak álmok, most azonban érzett valamit.  
Az Erő jelenléte valahogy megváltozott, ezért ébredt fel Obi-Wan. Az álma nem volt tiszta, nem emlékezett, miről szólt pontosan, csak az érzésekre. Álmában - vagy a látomásában - az Erő Sötét Oldala, ami mindent belepett, hirtelen… megfagyott, mintha egy pillanatig nem is létezett volna. Olyan rövid ideig tartott, hogy még álmában is mintha meg sem történt volna. Csakhogy most, hogy Obi-Wan felébredt, érzékelte a változást. Nem nagy változást, észre sem vette volna, ha nem keresi, de akkor is ott volt.  
Valami történt az univerzumban, és ez reményt adott neki, hogy az egyensúly nemsokára ismét a Világos Oldal felé húz majd. Talán itt volt az ideje kapcsolatba lépnie a mesterével.

~~~~~~

Másnap reggel Vader Nagyúr a szobájában rótta a köröket, mint egy bebörtönzött nexu, az elméjében teljes volt a zűrzavar. Mit művelt? Hogy hagyhatta, hogy az a nő ezt tegye vele? Végre magához tért abból, amit a szenátor egy hete tett vele, és most ez?  
Hogy a fenébe juthatott egyáltalán Amidala eszébe egy ilyen drasztikus döntés, ő pedig miért ment bele? Ilyen nagy hatással lett volna a szenátorra Cotrilla? De hát a Sith azt hitte, Amidala gyűlöli a vörös hajú nőt. Egyenesen kikelt magából és azt kiabálta, hogy ő nem olyan. Kiabált, mikor meggyanúsították, hogy vesztegetéssel jutna előre az életben, most mégis pont azt tette, amibe állítása szerint sosem ment volna bele. Mi a fene folyik itt?  
A szenátor kétségbeesett, ez világos volt, szinte sütött belőle. Amikor tegnap éjjel belépett a terembe, Vader rögtön tudta, hogy valami nem stimmel. Ami azt illeti, már akkor tisztában volt vele, hogy Amidalát valami bántja, mikor landolt a Coruscanton. A szenátor jelenléte még mindig nagy hatással volt a Sith-re, na de ez? Ez őrület volt! Hogy engedhette, hogy idáig fajuljanak a dolgok, hogy hagyhatta, hogy ez történjen vele?  
Vader legbelül olyan dühös volt, hogy legszívesebben besétált volna Amidala szobájába, hogy végezzen vele. Hogy merészelte megvesztegetni őt! Az a nő cseppet sem volt jobb azoknál a mocskoknál, akikkel együtt dolgozott. Az egyetlen különbség, hogy ő tovább várt a karrierje során, hogy ilyen üzletet kössön. Hogy merte azt hinni, hogy Darth Vadert ilyen olcsón meg lehet vásárolni?  
De aztán a Sith mégiscsak elfogadta az ajánlatot, bár minden idegvégződése tiltakozott ellene. Azelőtt sosem közösült még senkivel, ami azt illeti, a mestere is ellenezte a dolgot. Fiatalabb korában Vadert úgy lefoglalta a hatalom megszerzése, hogy ideje sem volt ilyesmin gondolkodni; egyszerűen nem tűnt úgy, hogy megérné. Mit ér egy pillanatnyi boldogság egy életig tartó hatalomhoz képest, utóbbi nem kielégítőbb? Hát nem erősítette meg magában a Despayre-on, hogy semmi másra nincs szüksége a hatalmon kívül? Nem volt szüksége családra, sem hozzá közel álló személyekre, hiszen ha valaki közel áll hozzá, az azt jelentette, hogy elveszítheti, és azt soha többé nem akarta átélni.  
A mestere azonban nem folytatott ilyen önmegtartóztató életmódot. Köztudott volt, hogy ágyasokat tartott a Császári Palotában, de az Uralkodó rendszerint kiiktatta ezeket a nőket, hogy nehogy túlságosan kötődni kezdjen hozzájuk. Vader is megtehette volna ezt; ha komolyan érdeklődik, tudta, hogy kielégíthetné a kíváncsiságát és szerezhetne egy nőt, lefeküdhetne vele, aztán megölhetné. Könnyű lett volna; ölt már azelőtt, ráadásul bizonyára segített volna megerősíteni a pozícióját a Sötét Oldalon.  
De nem tette meg, helyette meggondolatlanul belement az alkuba, mert túlságosan összezavarodott, izgatott lett és megigézte a szex gondolata. Hagyta magát elcsábulni, és nem volt képes végezni a nővel. Valahol mélyen tudta, hogy akkor sem ölte volna meg, ha ez lett volna az eredeti terve. Amidala valahogy rájött, hogy Vader kívánja őt, bár a Sith maga sem volt ezzel tisztában, ez volt az egyetlen lehetséges magyarázat! Őszintén szólva Vadert nem érdekelték a nők, nem érdekelték a kapcsolatok. Ami őt igazán érdekelte, és ez volt minden probléma gyökere, Amidala szenátor volt, aki izgatta őt, mert volt benne valami. Sosem érdeklődött ennyire életében még senki iránt, és most mégis megjelent ez a nő a semmiből, és elvarázsolta.  
Aztán megszerezte magának. Felajánlkozott Vadernek, aki kapott a lehetőségen. Csak áltatta volna magát, ha tagadja, hogy nem vágyott a szenátorra. Ő volt az egyetlen lény, aki ennyire… fel tudta kavarni. Vágy volt? Sosem érzett még így senki iránt, vagy legalábbis nem ennyire intenzíven. Felismerte, ha egy nő szép volt, de sosem mozgatta meg túlságosan a dolog egészen mostanáig. Magáévá tette Amidalát, és a nő most már az övé volt; saját maga ajánlkozott fel neki.  
Képes lesz ezt folytatni? A gondolat, hogy feladja a lehetőséget, és sosem szexelhet többé, fájdalommal töltötte el a mellkasát. A szenátor felébresztett benne valamit mélyen, valami nyerset és primitívet, és most ölni tudott volna, hogy ismét csinálhassa. Amit tegnap este átélt… nem nagyon tudta volna elmagyarázni, egyszerűen csodálatos érzés volt. Először mintha élve elégett volna, mint aki tűzbe mártózott; majdnem fájtak ezek az érzések, de még többet akart, sokkal, sokkal többet. És ahogy a nő mozgott, a torkából feltörő nyögések… Vader még sosem érezte, hogy ennyire az övé lett volna valaki, mint mikor először hallotta. Azt akarta, hogy a szenátor újra és újra kiadja ezeket a hangokat. Aztán könyörgött neki…  
A pokolba is, Vader nem volt benne biztos, hogy hallott valaha ehhez hasonlatos lélegzetelállító dolgot életében. Amidala könyörgött neki. A Sith nem volt benne biztos, tulajdonképpen miért, de nem is számított. Azt tudta, hogy akart valamit, ő megadta neki, és még sosem hallott ilyen gyönyörűséget azelőtt. Könyörögtek már neki ezrek, azonban senki sem úgy, mint ez a nő; érezte a fájdalmát, de a vágyakozását is. Megnyugvást akart, mint Vader is, és először azóta, hogy megkapta a Sith nevét, Vader megadta valakinek azt, amire vágyott. Csodálatos érzés volt.  
Mégsem folytathatta ezt, nem volt szabad. Mi lesz, ha a mestere rájön, vagy ha a szenátor elmondja valakinek? Azt ígérte, titokban tartja, Vader meg is fenyegette, viszont ki tudja, elég volt-e. És ha valaki rájön? De hát senki sem jöhetett rá. A lakrésze olyan biztonságos volt, hogy még az Uralkodó kémei sem tudtak behatolni, vagy akár benézni az ablakon. Teljesen biztonságos volt… azonban elég ez?  
Tényleg megéri az egész, egy rövid időre jól érezni magát csak azért, hogy minden, amiért eddig olyan keményen dolgozott, szétessen körülötte? Nem veszíthette el a hatalmát, a pozícióját, ez volt mindene, amije maradt. Ha hagyja, hogy a test vágyai vezéreljék, rossz vége lehet. Nem ezt tanította neki a mestere, nem erről olvasott tanulás közben? Az ilyesfajta kötődés haszontalan és veszélyes, még a Jedik is tudták…  
Talán menni fog. Csak arra kell odafigyelnie, hogy ne kezdjen el kötődni a szenátorhoz. Normális esetben ez nem lett volna nehéz a számára, de sajnos már eleve érzett valamiféle kötődést iránta. Mióta találkozott a nővel, úgy érezte, vonzódik hozzá. Harcolt ellene, viszont akkor sem tudott ellenállni. Az Erő mindig is mondani akart neki valamit Amidaláról, és most azt suttogta, hogy csinálja, adja meg magát.  
Vader mindig hagyta, hogy az Erő vezérelje, az pedig most Amidala szenátorhoz vezette őt. Talán megvolt az oka.  
De nem töprenghetett ezen örökké, dolga volt. A szenátornak munkába kellett mennie. A férfit félelem kerítette hatalmába, ahogy arra gondolt, hogy ismét találkoznia kell vele. Tegnap éjjel sírt, mikor a Sith bement hozzá, és majdnem végig folytak a könnyei, míg együtt voltak, valószínűleg utána is. Vajon megbánta ezt az egészet? Vader egyszerűen csak kihasználta a kétségbeesését?  
De miért is érdekelte? Sith nagyúr volt, nem törődött senki mással magán kívül. Csak a céljai számítottak, ráadásul Amidala maga találta ki ezt az egészet. Ha nem akarta volna megtenni, eleve nem kellett volna felajánlkoznia.  
Miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a sisakja és a maszkja a helyén van, Vader kirontott a szobájából. Mikor megnyomta a comot Amidala ajtaján, az azonnal kinyílt; a Sith meglepetten látta, hogy a szenátor készen áll az indulásra, az arca sápadt, de semmi nyoma nem volt rajta érzelmeknek. Karikás volt a szeme, és a tekintete… általában olyan csillogó volt, tele élettel és eltökéltséggel, most azonban tompa volt és vörös. Nem sokat aludhatott, ha egyáltalán aludt valamennyit. Betegnek tűnt, Vader azonban tudta, hogy erről szó sincs.  
A lift felé mutatott, mert nem jutott eszébe semmi, amit mondhatna. A nő még csak nem is bólintott, csak elindult. Csendben sétáltak a lift felé, mikor pedig beszálltak, Vadernek nehezére esett egyszerűen állni ott anélkül, hogy meg ne mozduljon. Olyan közel voltak egymáshoz, de a szenátor meg sem moccant, mint egy kőszobor. A Sith-nek kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy veszteg maradjon. Ahogy kiléptek a liftből, Pilor és a rohamosztagos már vártak rájuk, de sem ő, sem a szenátor nem vett tudomást róluk. Vadert elbátortalanította, hogy Amidala még csak nem is biccentett feléjük, pedig általában barátságosan viselkedett velük.  
Tovább mentek, mindketten maszkot viseltek, amin senki sem láthatott át. A rohamosztagos hűségesen követte őket, azonban Pilor valószínűleg rájött, hogy nincs szükség rá. Helyes. Vader nem volt benne biztos, hogy oda tudna figyelni akármire is abban a pillanatban. Nyilván mindenki érezte rajta, hogy nem akar a közelében tudni senkit.  
Mindhárman beszálltak a siklóba. Ahogy általában, most is a rohamosztagos ült hátul, láthatólag tisztában volt vele, hogy Vader maga is el tud bánni a mellette ülő szenátorral. Az út csendes volt a lélegeztetőgép hangját leszámítva; Amidala még csak ki sem nézett az ablakon, csak bámult egyenesen maga elé. Mikor Vader a nő érzéseire koncentrált, dühöt, undort, szégyent és szomorúságot érzett. Ugyanannyira megbánta hát, mint ő, sőt, talán még jobban. Mégis tartotta magát; a maga módján csodálatra méltó volt. Talán a szenátor végre rájött, hogy milyen a való világ, ahol nincs minden tele üde zöld növényekkel és családi piknikekkel.  
Jó. Talán most már rájött, hogy mibe is keveredett, és nem próbálkozik tovább a szenátusban. De valahogy sajnálta volna, ha tényleg így van, bár nem volt benne biztos, miért.  
Ahogy landoltak, Vader elkísérte Amidalát az irodájába, aki még mindig nem szólalt meg. A rohamosztagos megállt az ajtó előtt, a Sith viszont bement a nővel a helyiségbe. Megállt az ajtóban, és figyelte, ahogy a szenátor helyet foglal, az arca még mindig érzelemmentes volt, és azonnal dolgozni kezdett. A férfi egy pillanatig nézte a nőt, azon gondolkodva, vajon nem lett volna-e jobb, ha inkább a bázison marad. De hát ezt akarta. A barátaival akart beszélgetni, ami a testébe került.  
Egy újabb pillanatnyi bámulás után Vader megfordult, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Ahogy ez megtörtént, érezte, hogy a szenátort elönti a keserűség. Megint sírt, de nem volt mit tenni; ki mint vet, úgy arat.

~~~~~~

Az ebédidő közeledtével Padmé egyre borzasztóbban érezte magát. Volt, mikor abban sem volt biztos, hogy képes lesz elhagyni az irodáját, de erre a pillanatra várt. Egész nap próbált dolgozni, az agya azonban vissza-visszatért ahhoz, ami múlt éjjel történt. Azonnal könnyek szöktek a szemébe, mégis mindent megtett, hogy nehogy zokogni kezdjen. Az emberek kérdezősködnének, ezt pedig nem engedhette meg.  
Csakhogy nehéz volt nem visszaemlékezni. Nem is volt benne biztos, hogy van szó rá, mit érez; Vader mindenféle bevezetés, figyelmeztetés nélkül tette őt a magáévá. Olyan sok történet szólt arról, milyen csodálatos a szex, hogy milyen élvezetet tud okozni, ha valaki az igaz szerelmével, vagy csak egy hozzáértő személlyel éli át. Mindig kellemes, boldog élménynek írták le, ahol a férfi és a nő először csókolózott, nevetett, simogatta egymást. Ilyesmiről szó sem volt tegnap éjjel, bár Padmé nem is vágyott erre. Vader nem pazarolta az időt: beléhatolt, elélvezett és otthagyta, ennyi. A szenátor sosem hitte volna, hogy a szex lehet ilyen… hűvös, személytelen.  
De hát mit is várt egy Sith nagyúrtól, előjátékot? Vader csakis azért fogadta el az alkut, hogy könnyítsen magán, és hogy átélje a gyönyört, ez pedig ölelkezés vagy csókolózás nélkül is megy. Padménak rá kellett volna jönnie, hogy a szex nem valami különleges dolog, csak egy nyers aktus azért, hogy szaporodjunk.  
Igaz?  
Bár az első alkalma nem épp a legideálisabb volt, mégis volt benne… valami. Őszintén szólva egyáltalán nem csak fájdalmat és kellemetlenséget tapasztalt, főleg a végén, mert az… egyszerűen elképesztő volt. Mintha egy bombányi tiszta élvezet robbant volna fel az elméjében, ami az egész testét átjárta. Sosem hitte volna, hogy ilyen érzés létezhet.  
De ez még nem vigasztalta meg. Ami történt, az… szégyenletes és helytelen volt. Örökre beszennyezte őt, azonban meg kellett tennie a nagyobb jó érdekében; így csak neki kellett szenvednie, másoknak nem. Ha az információ tényleg olyan fontos, mint amilyennek gondolta, akkor megérte.  
Igaz?  
Megborzongott, tudta, hogy Vader a közelben van, érezte a jelenlétét. Itt volt az ideje, hogy a sötét alak betartsa az alku rá eső részét. Padmé csak remélni tudta, hogy nem sikerült neki valahogy kiforgatni az egyezségüket; nem hitte, hogy el tudná viselni, ha a Sith nem állná a szavát. Minden, ami miatt még egyben tartotta magát, eltűnne, és ő összeomlana.  
Mikor az ajtó kinyílt, Padmé rendezte a vonásait, hogy ne látsszon az arcán, hogy bármi baj lenne. Bár nem sok értelme volt, hiszen valószínűleg Vader tudott olvasni a gondolataiban, érezte őket, vagy valami ilyesmi. Talán tudta is, hogy a nő távol áll attól, hogy jól legyen, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy a szenátornak ezt ki is kellett mutatnia. Soha nem engedheti, hogy a Sith még egyszer olyan sebezhetőnek lássa őt, mint múlt éjjel. Nincs több sírás.  
Vader Nagyúr megállt az ajtóban, pont ugyanúgy, mint mindig. A lélegeztetőgép hangja betöltötte a szobát, Padmé szívét pedig a félelem. Elég volt ránéznie a sötét lényre, hogy újra átélje, ami történt. Még mindig érezte a tompa fájdalmat a lábai között, és tudta, hogy ég az arca. Fájt. Kék-zöld foltos lett a derekán is, ahol Vader olyan hihetetlen erővel szorította, bár akkor nem is tűnt fel a szenátornak. Ez a lény ugyan megkapta őt, de a végén mégiscsak veszíteni fog, ebben biztos lehet.  
Padmé olyan kecsesen kelt fel, amennyire csak tudott, nem nézett a maszkos arcra, egyszerűen elsétált mellette, odafigyelve, hogy hozzá se érjen. Többé nem akart, csak ha feltétlenül muszáj volt, az már túl sok lett volna neki. Így hát csendben haladtak az ebédlőig, Cory pedig követte őket.  
Mikor már majdnem odabent voltak, Vader odafordult a szenátorhoz, és aznap először szólalt meg.  
\- Beszélhet a barátaival - mondta. - Egy órája van. CT-585 messziről figyelni fogja, én kint maradok.  
Padmét meglepte, hogy tényleg egy egész órát kap. Tegnap éjjel arról volt szó, hogy egy óráért egy óra; bár a szörnyű élmény elég sokáig tartott, a nő biztos volt benne, hogy közel sem egy óráig. Vader kedvezett neki, már ha az érzelmi és testi károkat nem számítjuk, amit okozott. Készült valamire?  
Válasz helyett Padmé bólintott, és belépett a terembe. Cory vele együtt állt be a sorba, és vett magának ételt, majd biccentett felé, és egyedül leült az asztalhoz, ahol mindig együtt ettek. Padmé körülnézett, és megpillantotta Bailt és Mont, úgyhogy gyorsan feléjük vette az irányt.  
Óvatosan helyet foglalt Bail mellett, Monnal szemben, bár nem nagyon tudott a szemükbe nézni. Ők azonban láthatólag nagyon meglepődtek, leesett az álluk.  
\- Padmé! - fordult felé Bail, és majdnem megölelte, de aztán mégsem. - Az Erőre, mi történt veled?  
Annyi aggódás volt abban a sötét szempárban, hogy Padmé alig bírt ránézni. Úgy tűnt, Mon is aggódik, azonban Padmé nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy vajon mit szólnának, ha tudnák, hogy mi történt tegnap éjjel. Ennek ellenére közömbös maradt, nem hagyta, hogy az érzés eluralkodjon rajta; most dolga volt.  
\- Csak pár percem van, hogy ne legyen túl gyanús, úgyhogy kérlek, figyeljetek jól, és próbáljatok megjegyezni mindent, amit mondani fogok. - Nem vesztegethette az időt. - Olyan információm vannak, amik szerintem sorsfordítóak az ügyünkre nézve.  
A másik két szenátor összenézett, aztán visszafordultak hozzá.  
\- Az ügyünkre? - vonta fel Mon a szemöldökét.  
\- Igen - bólintott Padmé, és hirtelen rosszat kezdett sejteni. - Tudom, hogy sokat kockáztatok, de meg kell, hogy hallgassatok.  
Bail aggódva nézett rá.  
\- Padmé, mi történt veled? Vaderrel és a birodalmiakkal vagy, és… hát…  
\- Honnan tudhatjuk, hogy amit mondani akarsz, nem valami birodalmi trükk? - fejezte be Mon, érzelemmentesen a másik nőre bámulva.  
Padménak elkerekedett a szeme. Az elmúlt hetet azzal töltötte, hogy szinte mániákusan ismételgette magában az információt, azon agonizált, hogy megvesztegesse-e vagy sem Vadert, végül az utóbbi mellett öntött, lefeküdt vele, túlélt tizenegy órányi önkínzást tele megbánással és undorral, és most a barátai még csak nem is bíznak meg benne? Eszébe sem jutott, mit gondolhatnak az elmúlt hónapokról, Padmé csak arra koncentrált, hogy eljutassa hozzájuk az információt, úgyhogy most majdnem rosszul lett, mikor megtagadták őt, bár a gyanújuk érthető volt.  
\- Azt hiszitek, áruló vagyok? - suttogta sokkal megtörtebben, mint ahogy szánta.  
Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, mintha Bail ellenkezni akarna, de egy szigorú pillantás Montól elhallgattatta.  
\- Nem tűnik túl biztatónak, mikor nemcsak hogy Vader Nagyúrral laksz, hanem még együtt is ebédelsz és nevetgélsz rohamosztagosokkal - magyarázta a másik nő szenvtelenül, és összefűzte a kezeit az asztalon. - Hónapok teltek el, és csak most jöttél ide hozzánk?  
\- Eddig nem lehetett - ellenkezett Padmé. - Vader szigorú megfigyelés alatt tartott.  
\- És most már nem?  
Padmé habozott.  
\- Alkut kötöttünk - kezdte óvatosan. - Mindig jól viselkedtem, míg vigyázott rám, úgyhogy most kaptam egy órát.  
Ha nem is hittek neki, Padmét nem érdekelte, ők pedig nem mutatták. Csak remélni tudta, hogy nem jöttek rá, mivel is üzletelt igazából, azt a megaláztatást nem élte volna túl.  
\- Bízhatsz benne? - kérdezte Bail, idegesen tördelve az ujjait az asztal alatt.  
\- Nem tett rám poloskát, ha erre célzol - horkant fel majdnem a fiatalabb szenátor. - És az ebédlő bejáratánál van. Hogy továbbra is megbízzon bennem, és hogy ne adjak neki okot, hogy elkezdjen kémkedni, csak pár percet maradok - jelentette ki újra. - Kérlek, figyeljetek. Hallgassatok meg. Nem akarlak veszélybe sodorni se titeket, se senki mást, csak figyeljetek. Használjátok fel az információt, amit most mondok, és nyomozzatok utána. Kérlek!  
Nem tűnt úgy, hogy Mon bízik benne, de Bail gyorsan bólintott.  
\- Rendben - sóhajtotta az idősebb nő. - Mit tudsz?  
\- Először is ne reagáljatok feltűnően - kezdte Padmé. - Vader és a rohamosztagos még figyelhet minket, bár nem hallhatják, mit beszélünk. És ne mozduljatok, vagy ne írjatok le semmit, próbáljátok megjegyezni. Igyekszem majd még több információt szerezni, és Jar Jar szállítja őket nektek.  
\- A gungan? - grimaszolt Mon. - Megbízhatunk benne?  
\- Igen - jelentette ki a fiatalabb nő magabiztosan. - Az életemet is rábíznám. Majd szabadabban beszélgethetek vele, és legközelebb átadom neki a többi információt.  
\- Akkor miért nem most is így tettél? - kérdezte Bail.  
\- Mert azt mondtam Vadernek, hogy biztosítani akarlak titeket arról, hogy jól vagyok. És láthatólag meg kellett győznöm titeket, hogy a ti oldalatokon állok - válaszolta szárazan. - Most figyeljetek jól…  
Padmé halkan elkezdte sorolni a bolygók nevét és a szavakat, amire emlékezett, majd a többit, amit R2 összeszedett az elmúlt hét során, míg Vader nem volt ott. Azon tépelődött, vajon elmondjon-e nekik pár dolgot, amit a Sith-ről tudott, de aztán mégsem tette. Mire használhatnák ezeket az információkat? És különben is, megkérdezhetik, honnan tudja biztosan, hogy Vader le tudja venni a sisakját legalább egy rövid időre, vagy hogy legalább pár szerves része rejtőzik a ruhája alatt. Nem kockáztathatta meg, hogy rájöjjenek a szégyenére; még nem, nem érte volna meg.  
Úgyhogy a végén úgy döntött, elmondja nekik azt a nagy dolgot, amit megtudott.  
\- Hallottatok már arról, hogy a Birodalom ércbányát épít? - kérdezte.  
Bail megrázta a fejét, Mon viszont bólintott.  
\- Mi van vele? - kérdezte halkan.  
Padmé kicsit előrehajolt, de nem túl feltűnően. Már tíz perc eltelt, sietni akart, mielőtt Vader túlságosan gyanakodni kezdene. Suttogva folytatta:  
\- Van okom feltételezni, hogy valójában egy harci állomásról van szó.  
A másik kettő egy pillanatra elhallgatott, aztán Bail megkérdezte:  
\- Honnan tudod?  
\- És mi a bizonyíték rá? – kontrázott rá Mon.  
\- Miféle harci állomás? Pontosan mire jó?  
\- Nem tudom - vallotta be Padmé. – Viszont a kódja Birodalmi Ércfejtő. A droidom csak a nevét tudta megszerezni, a DS-1 Bolygó Harci Állomás. Ennyit tudok, de megpróbálok majd jobban utánanézni.  
A másik két szenátor egy hosszú pillanatig csendben volt.  
\- Mi is utánanézünk - jelentette ki Bail magabiztosan.  
\- És a többinek is - tette hozzá Mon. - Szeretnék hinni neked, Padmé, tényleg, de…  
Padmé fel akart állni, mikor Bail elkapta a karját. A férfi sötét szemei annyi aggódással voltak tele, hogy a nő majdnem elsírta magát.  
\- Megkínzott, igaz? - kérdezte Bail halkan.  
Padmé agyában gondolatok milliói vetődtek fel. Hazudjon nekik megint? Nem akarta, hogy tudják az igazságot, akkor viszont vezesse őket félre? A barátai voltak, még ha most kételkedtek is benne. A nő nem akart mindennek a tetejébe még hazudni is, azonban ami még rosszabb, nehezére esett ilyesmivel megvádolni Vadert, hiszen nem kínozta meg őt, legalábbis nem a szó szoros értelmében; csak azt tette, amit a nő megengedett neki, semmi mást. Ha Padmé szörnyen nézett ki, az a saját hibája volt.  
A fiatal szenátor úgy döntött, nem válaszol a kérdésre, és lesütötte a szemét. Hogy is tehetné? Helyette felállt.  
\- Mennem kell - mondta halkan. - Vigyázzatok magatokra, és ne feledjétek: elküldöm hozzátok Jar Jart pár napon belül.  
Azzal az újdonsült szokásos asztala felé vette az irányt, ahol Cory ebédelt. Érezte, hogy Vader figyeli, amitől borsódzott a háta, de próbálta nem tudomásul venni, és helyette leült szemben a rohamosztagossal. Cory kicsit meglepetten nézett fel.  
\- Mit csinál itt? - kérdezte. - Azt hittem, a barátaival van.  
\- Úgy is volt - bólintott Padmé. - Csak meg akartam bizonyosodni róla, hogy jól vannak.  
A rohamosztagos összevonta a szemöldökét.  
\- De miért jött ide, miért nem velük ül egy asztalnál? Azt hittem, Vader Nagyúr azt mondta, egy órája van.  
\- Valóban - bólintott a szenátor. - De ön is a barátom. - Cory teljesen ledöbbent. - És egy jó barát nem hagyja, hogy a barátja egyedül ebédeljen, mikor társaságot is nyújthat neki.  
Cory, úgy tűnt, nagyon összezavarodott.  
\- De én csak egy klón vagyok - mondta.  
Padmé vállat vont.  
\- Nem csak – jelentette ki. - A barátom is.  
Egy pillanatig csend telepedett rájuk, aztán a rohamosztagos ajkai lassan felfelé görbültek, és melegen rámosolygott a szenátorra. Sosem látszott még ilyen boldognak, még akkor sem, mikor megkapta a nevét.  
\- Ilyen szépet még sosem mondtak nekem - vallotta be. - Ön nem olyan, mint a többiek, szenátor.  
Egy pillanatig mintha semmi sem változott volna. Padmé még mindig egy barátságos rohamosztagossal beszélgetett, és azért ült az ebédlőben, hogy ne kelljen bezárva lennie az irodájában egy bizonyos Sötét Nagyúrral. Egy pillanatra majdnem el is mosolyodott. Ismét ráébredt, hogy bár számára mintha a bolygó letért volna a pályájáról, a galaxis többi része ugyanúgy forgott tovább. Egy kis része megváltozott, de minden más változatlan maradt; Padmé tényleg csak egy porszem volt a gépezetben.  
Bár nem volt vidám kedvében, kimerült volt, fájt mindene és szégyellte magát, halványan rámosolygott Coryra. A rohamosztagos nem tudta, hogy mi történt, nem hihette azt, hogy neheztel rá valamiért.  
\- Az biztos. - A mosolya lassan őszintévé vált. - Cseppet sem.  
Cory boldogan bólintott, aztán ismét tömni kezdte magába az ételt. Körülbelül negyedóráig beszélgettek, Padmé próbált enni, bár nem nagyon volt étvágya. Végül a rohamosztagos rájött, hogy a szenátornak nincs sok kedve csevegni, ezért azt ajánlotta, menjenek vissza az irodába. Padménak még volt ideje, úgyhogy talán megkereshette volna Jar Jart; tervei voltak, amiket el kellett rendeznie. Lehet, hogy Vader nem használta fel az összes idejét múlt éjjel, de a szenátor ki akart használni minden rendelkezésére álló időt.  
Mikor kiléptek az ebédlőből mint szenátor és rohamosztagos, nem mint barátok, Vader ott volt, és hűvös árnyékként követte őket. Visszakísérte Padmét, és belépett vele az irodájába, míg Cory őrt állt odakint. Szerencsére a Sith megtorpant, mikor a nő odament a gunganhez, akit kellemetlenül érintett, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr ilyen közel volt hozzá.  
Padmé a Sith-hez fordult, és jeges pillantást vetett rá, felvonva az egyik szemöldökét, remélve, hogy a másik veszi az adást. Nem akarta megszólítani; Vader ismét habozott. Mondani akart volna valamit? Ijesztő gondolat volt, de végül csendben maradt, helyette hirtelen sarkon fordult és elvonult, a szenátor pedig furcsán remegni kezdett.  
\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte aggódva Jar Jar, és felállt, hogy a székébe segítse Padmét. Micsoda úriember.  
\- Nem, nem igazán - vallotta be a nő. - De attól tartok, kérnem kell valamit tőled, barátom. Valami olyat, ami lehet, hogy veszélyes lesz.  
A gungan nagyot nyelt, és bár látszott rajta, hogy fél, bólintott.  
\- Számíthatsz rám, szenátor.  
Bár az élete összeomlott tegnap éjjel, és a világ mégis forgott tovább, Padmé elmosolyodott a gondolatra, hogy voltak jó barátai, akik mellette álltak, és segítettek neki összerakni a kirakós darabkáit. 


	12. Az új norma

Padmé még sosem érezte magát annyira megkönnyebbültnek, mikor eljött a hétvége. Csak kétszer kellett elviselnie, hogy Vader magáévá tegye, a második alkalom nem sokban különbözött az elsőtől, de máris úgy érezte, szünetre van szüksége. Nem először gondolkodott el rajta, hogy hagyhatta, hogy idáig fajuljanak a dolgok.  
A terve viszont eddig működött. Kellemetlen volt, hogy Bail és Mon kételkednek benne, viszont legalább átadta nekik az információt, és amennyire Bailt ismerte, a férfi valószinűleg utána fog nézni annak ellenére, hogy aggódik, hogy akár csapda is lehet az egész. Jó ember volt, Mon pedig csak védelmezően viselkedett, ezt teljesen meg lehetett érteni. Aztán Jar Jar beleegyezett, hogy segít Padménak, a dolgok pedig nem is mehettek volna jobban.  
A szenátor hátradőlt az ágyban, és ránézett az órára: délelőtt tízet mutatott. Nem igazán érdekelte, hiszen nem volt más dolga az alváson kívül, ráadásul az elmúlt éjjelek során nehezére esett, mióta megkötötte az alkut Vaderrel. Az első éjszaka borzalmas volt, és a következő nap is. Ahogy este hazaért, szó szerint beleesett az ágyba, nem is vacsorázott, csak azonnal álomba merült. Aztán Vader megint megjelent hajnali egykor.  
Padmé megborzongott az emléktől, ahogy a Sith ismét besétált hozzá, letérdeltette őt az ágyra, aztán bekötötte a szemét. A szenátor ezúttal nem sírt, de ó, mennyire szeretett volna! Aztán mikor végeztek, Vader csak úgy elsétált, a nő pedig undorítónak és romlottnak érezte magát. Megint le kellett zuhanyoznia, mint az előző éjjel is tette, hogy lemossa magáról a férfi illatát, azonban még így is mintha rajta ragadt volna a mocsok, csak nagy nehezen sikerült elaludnia pár órára.  
De múlt éjjel Vader nem jött. Péntek volt, tehát Padmé másnap nem ment dolgozni, ami azt jelentette, hogy egyiküknek sem kellett beváltani az ígéretét, legalább két éjszakára. Ettől függetlenül a szenátornak nehezére esett elaludnia, és egyig fent maradt, attól tartva, hogy a sötét alak ismét megjelenik az ajtóban. Nem így lett, úgyhogy Padmé elaludt, és csak most ébredt fel. Általában nem aludt ilyen sokáig, de normális körülmények között nem is maradt fent későig.  
A nő kisöpörte a haját az arcából, és rábámult a plafonra, azon gondolkodva, hogy vehetett ilyen kedvezőtlen fordulatot az élete. Egyik pillanatban még boldog volt szerető családdal, a következőben felfelé ívelt a karrierje, majd hirtelen minden, amiben eddig hitt, megkérdőjeleződött, és egy Sith Nagyúrral bújt ágyba. Különös az élet, az Erő akarata pedig még különösebb.  
Bár Padmé igyekezett nem rá gondolni, valahogy mindig Vaderen járt az esze, és azon, amit csináltak. A népszerű vélemények ellenére Padmé semmi gyönyörűt nem talált a szexben, az eddigi tapasztalatai alapján személytelen és öncélú dolog volt, de hát ezt akarta, nem? Remélte, hogy Vader elég önző lesz ahhoz, hogy a kegyeit keresse, és amúgy is szigorúan üzletnek tekintette az egészet. Az érzelmek - bár nem sok esély volt rá, hogy feltörjenek - csak bonyolították volna a helyzetet. Nem engedhette meg magának, hogy érezni kezdjen valamit Vader iránt. Az Erőre, hiszen már megpróbálta az ő szemszögéből nézni a helyzetet, nem kellett még mélyebbre süllyednie! Nem volt szabad ilyet tennie, legalábbis ha nem akart teljesen megőrülni.  
Padmé keze automatikusan az ajkaihoz tévedt, gyengéden végigsimítva a sebeken, amiket Vader ejtett rajtuk. A második éjszaka a Sith kezei végül ugyanott kötöttek ki, mint először. Egyikkel fájdalmasan erősen megragadta a szenátor csípőjét, a másik gyengéden a nyaka köré fonódott, közelebb húzva magához a nőt. Padmé elcsodálkozott, hogy nem kezdte el tényleg fojtogatni, egyáltalán semmi nyomot nem hagyott a bőrén. Különösnek találta, hogy Vader ennyire oda van a nyakakért.  
Mikor becsukta a szemét, a szenátor érezte őt, az érintését, a leheletét a meztelen bőrén, a lökései ritmusát. Akármennyire is szégyellte magát, Padménak megint csak be kellett vallania, hogy nem is volt olyan rossz Vaderrel együtt lenni, vagy legalábbis lehetett volna sokkal rosszabb. Például ha egy az olyan perverzek közül, akik szerették megkötözni vagy megverni a nőket. Helyette csupán annyit kért, hogy takarja el a szemét, biztosan csak azért, hogy Padmé ne lássa az arcát, és túl szorosan kapaszkodott a csípőjébe. Minél többet gondolt rá, annál egyértelműbbnek tűnt, hogy Vader valószínűleg észre sem vette, hogy fájdalmat okoz neki. Nagyon óvatosan érintette őt, és a reakciói ösztönösnek tűntek, primitívnek. Biztos akart lenni benne, hogy nem fojtogatja, mikor a nyakához ér, valószínűleg a csípőjére nem is gondolt.  
És ott volt a tény, hogy a Sith képes volt olyan gyönyört kiváltani Padmé testéből, hogy még órákkal később is kellemes bizsergés kerítette hatalmába. Bár borzasztóan érezte magát, nem tagadhatta, hogy furcsán ellazult, és jól érezte magát utána, az elméje viszont gyorsan elterelte erről a figyelmét a szégyenérzettel. Padmé több nőtől is hallotta már, hogy nagy ritkán voltak csak elégedettek a szeretőikkel, néhányuknak még orgazmusa sem volt. Azért éltek, hogy kielégítsék a párjukat; rosszul hangzott ugyan, azonban erről Vaderrel szó sem volt. Bár valószínűleg nem tudatosan, de eddig mindig sikerült eljuttatnia Padmét a csúcsra. Mikor a Sith szexelt, nem csak magát elégítette ki, hanem a szeretőjét is.  
A gondolatra Padmé arca égni kezdett a szégyentől, és egy párnába temette az arcát. Tényleg ilyen nehéz volt bevallani, hogy a szex igazából nem is volt olyan rossz Vaderrel? Úgy érezte, nemcsak magát árulja el, hanem a családját, a kultúráját, és a lázadókat is azzal, hogy beismeri, mégis igaz volt. Ugyan messze állt a tökéletestől, de alapjában véve egyáltalán nem volt rossz. Hiányzott belőle az érzelem, viszont nagyon is elérte a célját: mindkét félnek jól esett. Csak remélni tudta, hogy Vader erre nem jön rá, és nem lesz tőle túl önelégült. Máris nagy hatalma volt Padmé felett, és a szenátor nem bírta elviselni a gondolatot, hogy teljesen az uralma alá hajtsa őt.  
De Vader nem ilyen volt. Bár a szenátor keveset tudott róla, valahogy tudta, hogy a Sith nem viselkedne kárörvendően, legalábbis akkor nem, ha bárki más is volt körülöttük. Mindeddig leginkább úgy tűnt, habozik, hiszen mikor legelőször felmerült a téma, kiviharzott a teremből, láthatólag sértésként fogta fel a dolgot. Akkor mi változott, miért tetszett meg neki olyan hirtelen az ötlet? Nyilván nem csak puszta kíváncsiságból cselekedett, hiszen biztosan szexelt már az előtt. Talán csak magányos volt, túl sokat volt egyedül, és érintkezni akart valakivel.  
A gondolat, hogy Darth Vader magányos, keserű ízt hagyott Padmé szájában. Miért csinálta ezt, miért próbált meg magyarázatot keresni a Sith viselkedésére, miért próbált megérteni egy olyan lényt, akit nem lehetett? Ennek az elfojthatatlan kíváncsiságnak jönnie kellett valahonnan, de nem volt benne biztos, a családja melyik ágát okolja érte. Mindenesetre be kellett fejeznie, mielőtt túlságosan belekeveredik ebbe az egészbe.  
Padmé felült, és a sarokba pillantott, ahol R2 szokott lenni kikapcsolt állapotban. Az elmúlt pár éjszaka sikerült meggyőznie, hogy kapcsoljon ki, hogy ne kelljen látnia a szégyenét, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a droid tudja, mi történt. Padmé szerencsésnek mondhatta magát, hogy nem rázta meg az árammal azért, amiért ilyen ostobaságot művelt. Volt azonban valami, ami miatt a szenátor borzasztóan szomorú volt a gondolattól, hogy R2 tudja. Nem akarta, hogy bíráskodjanak felette, bár nem volt benne biztos, hogy egy droid képes az ilyesmire. De most nem volt a sarokban; biztosan dolga volt, mint általában, bármi is legyen az. A szenátor egyedül volt, és nem örült ennek.  
Felállt, bement a fürdőszobába és megmosta az arcát, majd felvett egy nem túl díszes ruhát, és nem sminkelt vagy készített magának frizurát. Sétálni akart; ki kellett jutnia ebből a szobából, ami olyan sok rossz, zavaros emléket hordozott. Volt egy kert a bázis közepén, talán meggyőzheti Arlót, hogy jöjjön vele sétálni. Nem tűnt lehetetlen kérésnek, és semmiféle technológia nem kellett hozzá, úgyhogy senki sem gyanúsíthatta azzal, hogy információkat akar lopni. Arra ott volt neki R2.  
Így hát Padmé elhagyta a szobáját, és remélte, hogy most az egyszer vele lesz a szerencse, és egy bizonyos valaki békén fogja hagyni.

~~~~~~

Meglehetősen kellemetlen, ha egyfolytában egy bizonyos valakin jár az ember esze, míg próbál dolgozni. Vader egész reggel igyekezett megbeszéléseket tartani és jelentéseket írni, de egyszerűen nem ment neki. Fél tízkor feladta, és a hangárkikötő felé vette az irányt, hogy tovább dolgozzon a prototípusokon, amiket küldtek neki. Szólt R2-nak, és a gép habozás nélkül sietett hozzá. Talán nem volt épp a legjobb ötlet összebarátkozni a szenátor droidjával, de nem tudott mit tenni ellene, kedvelte. R2 meglepően különc és szókimondó volt; Vader elgondolkodott, vajon hogy bírta ki mellette 3PO.  
De hiába kedvelte a droidot, az Amidala szenátoré volt, ugyanazé a nőé, akin az elmúlt napokban szinte egyfolytában járt az esze, és aki miatt nem tudott dolgozni.  
Az Erő titokzatos dolog volt; nagy hatalmat adott, közben viszont saját maga irányított és manipulált. Valamiért összehozta őt a szenátorral, és most Vader azzal volt megátkozva, hogy egyfolytában rajta tűnődött. Nem is lett volna olyan rossz, ha nincsenek a legfrissebb emlékei a szenátorról; olyan emlékek, amilyeneket nem lett volna szabad szereznie, mégis ölni tudott volna, hogy megőrizhesse őket.  
A nő okozza majd a vesztét, a Sith jól tudta. Máris kezdett megbolondulni; az éjszaka nagy részében ébren volt, járkált és droidokkal párbajozott. Tegnap éjjel nem látogatta meg a szenátort, hiszen hétvége volt. A hétvégékről nem beszéltek a megállapodásuk során, de Vader biztos volt benne, hogy mivel a szenátor csak azokkal a barátaival akart beszélni, akikkel a szenátusban találkozott, nem használhatja ki az alkalmat. Így volt fair. Milyen egyszerűnek hangzott…  
Pedig nem volt az. Nagy erőfeszítésébe telt, hogy az éjjel ne menjen és tegye magáévá a nőt. Még csak két alkalommal feküdtek le, és máris csak erre tudott gondolni. Tényleg ennyire nem képes uralkodni magán? Szánalmas! Napokig bírta evés vagy ivás nélkül, heteket töltött a vadonban edzés címén, minden életszükségleti vagy luxuscikk nélkül, és mégis, egyszer megízlelte a testi örömöket, és most képtelen meglenni nélkülük? Szánalmas!  
Túl sokáig kellett a ruhában raboskodnia. Az oxigént kicserélték valamiféle gázra, vagy a lélegeztetőgép elromlott, és lassan megöli őt, ezzel hallucinációkat okozva és ezért viselkedik meggondolatlanul. Tényleg lett volna az oka? Még ez a magyarázat is ésszerűbb volt, mint amit az érzelmei próbáltak mondani neki.  
Igazából nem volt benne biztos, mit akarnak neki mondani, bár egyenesen kiabáltak neki. Vader sosem értett az emberi kapcsolatokhoz, ezért is szerette jobban a droidokat. Ez a katyvasz azonban teljesen kiakasztotta. Meg kellett fékeznie, mielőtt túl késő lesz.  
De miért? Ez volt a millió dolláros kérdés. Mi történt vele, miért érezte úgy, hogy a szenátorral kell lennie? Igen, az Erő hajtotta felé, csak legalább adna valamiféle magyarázatot! Ez nem olyan nagy kérés, nem igaz?  
Az élet láthatólag szeretett pofonokat osztogatni neki. Kiskorától kezdve bántották, manipulálták, megverték, elhanyagolták, de elviselte. Elviselt mindent, amit az élet felé dobott, és megerősödött tőle. Mikor nehézségek jöttek, megtanulta, hogy vissza kell ütnie, keményebben és gyorsabban. Tett róla, hogy az életben többé semmi se tudjon fájdalmat okozni neki a mesterén kívül. Senki sem bánthatta, ha ő bántotta őket előbb, senki sem hagyhatta magára, ha senkije sem volt.  
Azonban ez most mind megváltozott. Volt valaki, aki elhagyhatta, valaki, aki bánthatta. Amidala szenátor beékelte magát Vader életébe; nem volt benne biztos, hogy is illett bele a képbe, de mindenképp az élete része lett a nő. Annyira, hogy a Sith nem tudott nem rá gondolni, szinte semmi más nem járt a fejében, csak a naboo-i szenátor. Ijesztő volt.  
Vader pedig azon merengett, mi lesz így belőle a nő miatt, és fordítva. Ez nem volt egészséges, hogy ennyire a mániájává váljon valaki, Vader tudta, hogy nem helyes, megtanulta a leckét korábban. Túl közel kerülni valakihez annyira, hogy mikor eltűnik az a valaki, úgy érezze, az egész világ összeomlott… Egyszer már vétett egy ilyen hibát, és most mégis ugyanazt tette, aminek a vége megint pofára esés lehet.  
Amidala szenátornak nem kellene semmit sem jelentenie a számára, csak pár hónapja találkoztak, ráadásul ellenségek voltak. Vader tudta, hogy a nő valószínűleg lázadókkal találkozgat azokban a szabad órákban, amiket megszerzett magának. A Sith nem volt olyan ostoba, hogy azt higgye, tényleg csak a barátaival akart beszélgetni. Annak, hogy itt tartják a szenátort, az volt a lényege, hogy ne tudjon beszélni senkivel és megtörjön, úgy érezze, megőrül. Olyan tökéletesen ment minden, a szenátor mentális egészsége sokkal gyorsabban romlott, mint várta. Ha Vader hagyta volna, hogy beszélgessen az irodai dolgozókkal, talán egy évbe is beletelt volna, hogy a fogság az agyára menjen. Olyan jó volt látni, hogy pár hónap alatt kezdte feladni.  
Vader munkája gyümölcsözni látszott, majdnem elvégezte, amit kellett. Még egy kis türelem, és a következő pár hónapban a szenátor megtörik, ő pedig kivégezheti, és folytathatta volna az életét. Minden a tervek szerint haladt.  
Kivéve egyvalamit… Egyvalami nem ment a tervek szerint, mégpedig a dühítő vonzódása a szenátorhoz. Ami azt illeti, a nő volt az egyetlen, aki valaha is megállásra kényszerítette Vadert. Nem volt Erőérzékeny, mégis különös hatalma volt a Sith felett. Volt valami a szemében, mikor ránézett. Vader mindent eltervezett, hogyan okozza a nő vesztét, arra azonban nem gondolt, hogy milyen hatással lesz rá Amidala közelsége.  
De hát miért is kellett volna számba vennie ezt? Soha senki nem volt még ilyen hatással rá, sosem találkozott senkivel, aki ennyire fel tudta volna dühíteni, miközben igazából nem akarta megölni, ezt most már be kellett vallania. Mennyire könnyebb lett volna egyszerűen csak végezni a nővel abban a pillanatban, ahogy belépett a Palotába, és a mestere bemutatta őket egymásnak, de most már túl késő volt. Az első nap még szórakoztatónak is találta, hogy mennyire fél a repüléstől a szenátor. Aztán aznap éjszaka kiállt magáért, olyan tekintélyt mutatott, ami némi tiszteletet követelt, és a szenátusbeli megmozdulásai is elismerésre méltóak voltak. Vader hallott már Amidala szenátorról azelőtt, időnként figyelemmel követte a karrierjét; talán ezért veszett el abban a pillanatban, ahogy találkoztak, mert valahol mélyen mindig is kíváncsi volt rá.  
A tűnődéséből R2 hangja riasztotta fel, és rájött, hogy egy darab silány minőségű fémet hegesztett oda egy sikló aljához. Felmordult idegességében, és közben undorodott magától. Hova tette az eszét, miért hagyta, hogy így elkalandozzon a figyelme?  
Vader letépte a fémdarabot, a csikorgó hang betöltötte a teret, majd eldobta a hangár másik felébe. Elégedetten konstatálta, hogy nekiütközött a falnak, de az érzés nem tartott soká. Nem maradhatott itt, nem kockáztathatta meg, hogy megint elrontson valamit. Ha tényleg jó munkát akart végezni, akkor tiszta fejjel kellett nekilátnia.  
Lenézett a droidra, ami aggódva csipogott neki. Vader megrázta a fejét.  
\- Ennyi volt mára - mondta. - Keresd meg 3PO-t, és menjetek vissza a lakrészembe.  
A kis droid megkérdezte, hogy minden rendben van-e, de a Sith nem válaszolt. Hát persze, hogy jól volt, csak ki kellett vernie a fejéből egy bizonyos nőt.  
Kimasírozott a hangárból, és úgy döntött, sétál egy kicsit. Ijesztő sebességgel járta végig a folyosókat, a közeledtére mindenki kitért az útjából. Mélyen belül örült; féltek tőle, neki pedig ínyére volt a dolog, és mégis, valahol még mélyebben elszomorodott, nagyon is. Tényleg olyan szörnyű volt, hogy senki sem akart a közelében lenni? De hát nem ezt akarta? Akkor miért nem tudott neki örülni?  
Amidala szenátor sosem riadt vissza a tőle, talán ezért vonzódott hozzá. Legalábbis egészen mostanáig nem. Vader figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogyan borzongott meg a nő, mikor azt hitte, nem látja, vagy hogy nem nézett többé a szemébe. A tekintete fénye eltompult, és erről csak a Sith tehetett. Elöntötte a düh a gondolatrra; vissza akarta kapni azt a fényt, ismét látni akarta azokat a ragyogó szemeket. Inkább gyűlölje őt a szenátor, mint hogy féljen tőle. Ugye?  
A hírszerzéshez tartott, mikor megtorpant. Tőle nem messze ott volt Amidala szenátor és a személyi asszisztense, ráérősen sétálgatva. Nyugodtan beszélgettek, de nem ez dühítette fel Vadert, hanem hogy egymásba karoltak. Úgy néztek ki, mint egy párocska egy szombat esti sétán, ráadásul a kert felé tartottak.  
A düh csak úgy fortyogott a Sith-ben, ahogy figyelte őket, a keze ökölbe szorult. Az a néhány kép, ami a közelében függött a falon, remegni kezdett. R2 követte ahelyett, hogy megkereste volna CPO-t, és aggodalmasan csiripelt, mikor felemelkedett a levegőbe, de Vader meg sem hallotta. Csak arra a csalfa nőre meg a nyilvánvalóan agyhalott asszisztensére koncentrált.  
Már azon volt, hogy odaviharzik, szétszabdalja az ostoba férfit és bezárja Amidalát a szobájába, mikor ismét megtorpant. Ez nem is volt akkora baj, hiszen tudta, hogy kezd túlságosan kötődni a nőhöz. A szenátornak semmit sem kellene jelentenie a számára, ez jó lecke volt számára, hogy emlékezzen, el kell őt engednie. Ez a nő semmivel sem több a számára, mint a többi körülötte lévő ember.  
Mégsem volt képes elhinni a saját hazugságát. Nagyon is érdekelte, hogy a szenátor más férfi társaságában van, és valami különös módon igenis kötődött hozzá. Hogy is ne tette volna, hiszen lefeküdtek! És bár gyűlölte bevallani, de Amidala volt az egyetlen, aki mellett kicsit kevésbé érezte magát magányosnak, aki gyerekkora óta először örömöt nyújtott neki. A fájdalom Vader mellkasában, ami azóta mardosta, hogy először találkoztak, enyhülni látszott, mikor együtt voltak.  
És hát ott volt a tény, hogy Vader Nagyúr nem szeretett osztozkodni. Lehet, hogy csak egy ártatlan gesztus volt az egész, és az asszisztense egyszerűen udvarias volt egy hölggyel, de a gondolat nem igazán segített. Nem, Vadernek meg kellett bizonyosodnia róla, hogy a szenátor tudja, hogy az övé, legalábbis amíg az alku fennáll. Talán itt volt az ideje kicsit átszerkeszteni a megegyezésük szövegét.  
Elindult feléjük, a szenátor pedig megtorpant, mikor még jó tíz méterre volt tőlük. Érezte őt. Újabb bizonyíték arra, hogy valami összehúzta őket, az Erő akarata.  
Az asszisztense tágra nyílt szemmel fordult meg, majd az arca kifejezéstelenné vált. A szenátor még mindig belekarolt, mikor fejet hajtott a Sith előtt.  
\- Jó reggelt, Vader Nagyúr.  
\- Mit csinál itt a szenátorral? - Nem sok értelme lett volna kerülgetni a forró kását. Válaszokat akart, és most rögtön; ez a férfi szerencsés volt, hogy előbb kérdezett, és nem fojtotta meg azonnal.  
Láthatólag az asszisztens is rájött, hogy milyen szerencsés, mert a zöld szempár elkerekedett.  
\- A szenátor szerette volna látni a kertet, Nagyúr - mondta gyorsan. - Gondoltam, nem teljesíthetelen kérés. Visszakísérjem a lakrészébe?  
Vader lepillantott az apró nőre maga előtt, aki azonban nem nézett a szemébe. Az arca ugyanolyan kifejezéstelen maszk volt, mint mikor dolgozott, viszont örülhetett, hogy nem olyan ijesztően üres, mint amilyen az első együtt töltött éjszakájuk után volt. Vader legszívesebben visszarángatta volna őt a szobájába, de egyszerűen nem vitte rá a lélek.  
\- Nem - mondta lassan, figyelve, hogy megváltozik-e a szenátor arca. A szája széle megrándult, azonban semmi más.  
\- Akkor kísérjem a kertbe, Nagyúr?  
Ismét düh töltötte el a Sith-et, azonban elnyomta; nem ölhette meg ezt a férfit, ő volt az első alkalmas asszisztens, akit talált.  
\- Nem - ismételte határozottan. - Majd én elkísérem a szenátort.  
Végre a nő reagált; fényes barna szemekkel nézett fel rá. Ez az, ez a szikra, az élet hiányzott belőle! Mennyi düh, és mégis elhomályosította a félelem. Lassan ismét önmaga lett, de beletelhetett még egy kis időbe, hgy minden ugyanolyan legyen köztük, mint régen, már ha ez lehetséges volt.  
Láthatólag az, hogy Vader egy nőt vezetett körbe munka helyett annyira eltért a normától, hogy az asszisztense úgy nézett rá, mintha meg akarna bizonyosodni róla, hogy jól hallotta-e, de végül is nem mondott semmit. Igen, ez az ember tudta, mikor kell befogni a száját, gyorsan tanult. Sietve elhúzta a kezét a szenátortól, fejet hajtott neki, majd mélyebben Vader felé.  
\- Igen, Nagyúr.  
Vader nem válaszolt; a figyelme a nőre terelődött, aki megint nem nézett rá. Mikor a hadnagy elment, a Sith habozni kezdett. Mondania kellene valamit? Megtanulta, hogyan kell nőket szórakoztatni, viszont sosem használta ezt a tudást. Feltételezte, hogy a karját kellene nyújtania, mint az asszisztense tette, de nem bírta rávenni magát. A szenátor semmibe vette őt és ő sem igazán akart hozzáérni, ez az egész még túl új volt a számára.  
Helyette előremutatott, Amidala pedig összevont szemöldökkel elindult a javasolt irányba. R2 is követte őket, ami ismét némi gyanút ébresztett Vaderben. Nem kellene ezt csinálnia, de az Erő suttogott hozzá, követnie kellett a tanácsát.  
Néhány percnyi séta után megérkeztek a kert bejáratához. Nem ez volt a világ legszebb helye, és biztosan a szenátor is ezt gondolta, hiszen olyan gyönyörű zöld bolygóról származott friss levegővel és vízesésekkel. Ez a kis félgömb néhány fával, bokorral és virággal igazán nem volt hozzá fogható, bár a Coruscanton nagy dolognak számított. Különös módon azonban a szenátor bement, becsukta a szemét és mély levegőt vett. Biztosan nagyon hiányzik neki az otthona. Ez jó dolog volt, nem? Azt jelentette, hogy a terv működik. Néhány pillanatig csendben sétáltak, a szenátor ment elöl, míg Vader kicsit lemaradva követte hátratett kézzel. Észrevette, hogy R2 a bejáratnál maradt. Mikor elég messze jutottak, hogy senki se hallhassa őket, a szenátor megfordult, lángoló tekintettel bámulva rá.  
\- Mit akar? - sziszegte.  
Jó volt látni, hogy a tűz visszatért belé, ugyanakkor viszont idegesítő is volt. Vader karba fonta a kezét, és lebámult a nőre.  
\- Hogy megbizonyosodjak róla, nem keresi a bajt, miután rávette az asszisztensemet, hogy hagyja magát fel-alá bóklászni.  
\- Nem bóklásztam - tette csípőre a kezét a szenátor, de összerándult, és helyette karba fonta a kezét. Vader figyelmét nem kerülte el a szenátor fájdalmas arckifejezése. Megsérült volna? - Csak sétálni szerettem volna a kertben.  
Az, hogy Sith Nagyúr volt, annyit jelentett, hogy pusztított és hatalmat szerzett, és élvezetet lelt mások szenvedésében. Azonban hasonló okból kifolyólag, mint ami miatt belement ebbe a zavaros és kínos helyzetbe ezzel a nővel, Vadernek nem tetszett, hogy a szenátornak fájdalmai vannak, úgyhogy inkább ahelyett, hogy megleckéztette volna, vagy büntetésből, amiért szemtelen volt, visszavitte volna a szobájába, előre lépett egyet.  
A szenátor azonnal hátrálni kezdett.  
\- Mit csinál? – kérdezte; nem egészen sikerült neki kiiktatni a félelmet a hangjából.  
\- Megsérült? - kérdezte, a nő csípőjére mutatva. - Mi történt?  
Amidala zavartnak tűnt, aztán meglepettnek, végül ismét dühös lett.  
\- Tudnia kellene, elvégre maga tette.  
Vader összevonta a szemöldökét, próbált visszaemlékezni, mikor bánthatta a nőt, aztán elkerekedett a szeme, és érezte, hogy elvörösödik. Évek óta nem pirult el, és most hirtelen zavarba jött, sőt szégyellte magát.  
Lenézett a mechanikus kezére, és rájött, hogy akkor bánthatta, mikor megfogta vele a szenátort. Néha elfeledkezett arról, hogy mennyire erős a művégtag; nem érzett vele, úgyhogy nehéz volt eldöntenie, mennyi erőt fejt ki. Bár normális körülmények között nem érdekelte volna, most nagyon dühös volt magára, amiért ilyen sérülést okozott.  
Végül a nő háta nekiütközött egy fának, nem menekülhetett. Megpróbálta megütni Vadert, de a Sith elkapta a karját a mechanikus kezével. Óvatosan leengedte, majd a hús-vér kezével fogta meg. A nő megfeszült, azonban nem törődött vele. Rátette a tenyerét Amidala csípőjére, és figyelte, ahogy az összerándul; ott volt a sérülés. Vader becsukta a szemét, az Erőhöz folyamodott, a gyengébbik oldalához, és minden energiáját arra a pontra fókuszálta.  
Pár pillanatig így maradtak, aztán a Sith elvette a kezét, és elégedetten hátralépett. A szenátor óvatos pillantást vetett rá.  
\- Szeretne tovább sétálni? - kérdezte Vader, remélve, hogy elterelheti a figyelmet arról, amit az imént tett. Most, hogy meggyógyította a nőt, egy bizonyos szinten megbánta. Ez nyilván hátráltatta a tanulásban. Távol kellett volna maradnia Amidalától, de nem akart lemondani róla.  
A szenátor láthatólag nem tudta, mit tegyen. Valószínűleg oka volt annak, hogy ide jött, talán pont, mint Vader, gondolkodni akart. A Sith megzavarta ebben, és mindez azért, mert féltékeny volt; milyen méltatlan hozzá. Közben viszont nem tagadhatta, hogy érez, legalábbis maga előtt nem.  
Tényleg kezdett megbolondulni.  
\- Szeretnék még sétálni egy kicsit - mondta a szenátor egy pillanattal később.  
Vader bólintott.  
\- Bóklásszon, ha akar - mondta hamiskásan, aztán hátat fordított, és elindult a kijárat felé. Ha a nő erre vágyott, nem érdekelte, legalábbis ezt mondogatta magában. Neki is el kellett mennie, hogy gondolkodhasson. Mégis mit művelt? Tényleg beleesett a gyengeség szánalmas csapdájába?  
Ahogy megállt az ajtóban R2 mellett, és figyelte, hogy a szenátor sétálgat, muszáj volt tanulmányozni őt. A haja sűrű volt és hullámos, és ragyogott a napfényben. Vader azt kívánta, bárcsak levehetné ezt az átkozott maszkot, hogy a vörös szűrő nélkül láthassa.  
R2 ismét aggódva csipogott, de Vader alig hallotta.  
Kriff, ez a nő lesz a végzete. 


	13. Különbségek

Az Erő mozgásban volt, lassan kezdett visszahúzódni a Sötét Oldatól a Világos felé. Palpatine-nak nagyon nem tetszett a dolog; valami történt, és csak gyanítani tudta, hogy kapcsolatban áll a tanítványával.  
Annyi csodálnivaló volt az ifjúban. Darth Vader nemrég lett húsz éves, és máris hatalmas Sith Nagyúr volt, majdnem hogy túlságosan is hatalmas. Ha nem szenvedett volna balesetet, az Uralkodó elgondolkodott, hogy talán már halott lenne. Vader még olyan fiatal és ambiciózus volt, hogy könnyűszerrel folytathatta volna a hagyományt, és megölhette volna a mesterét évekkel ezelőtt, azonban szerencsére a fiú vakmerősége és a baleset enyhítette ezt az ambíciót, mielőtt teljesen kibontakozhatott volna.  
De akkor is ott volt benne, és Sidious ezt tudta. Megvolt minden Sith mester és tanítványa kapcsolatában; nemsokára Vadernek nem lesz elég a második hely a Birodalomban, és kétségkívül megszabadulna majd a mesterétől. Ezt várta előrelátóan minden Sith mester, Sidious viszont nem. Ő még nem állt készen arra, hogy lemondjon a trónról, de arra sem, hogy elveszítse a tanítványát. Egyiküknek meg kellett halnia, azonban az Uralkodó nem akarta ezt, legalábbis a közeljövőben nem.  
Vader mindeddig hűséges tanítványa volt, ami természetes, hiszen olyan fiatalon elkezdte tanítani őt. Az ifjú egyszerűen nem ismert mást, olyan sokáig volt a mestere mellett, hogy nehezen látta realisztikusan, hogy más élete is lehetne, pont, ahogy Sidious remélte. De ez nem jelentette azt, hogy a fiú kedvelte őt. Nem, sőt, Palpatine tudta, hogy a tanítványa gyűlöli őt, és ez így volt jó. A gyűlölet tette őt erőssé, talán túl erőssé is.  
Sidious olvasott egy régi kéziratot, ami megjósolta Vader felemelkedését. Egy erős Sith nagyúr, aki elpusztítja az egész Jedi Rendet. Fiatalabb korában az Uralkodó eljátszadozott a gondolattal, hogy ő lehet az a Sith, aki lemészárolja a Jediket és pusztítást hoz magával, azonban az ő tehetsége nem ebben rejlett. Ő sokkal jobban értett a manipulációhoz, és ahhoz, hogy előre lássa a jövőt. Semmiképpen sem volt rossz harcos, de még neki is be kellett látnia, hogy a tanítványához képest nem volt olyan jó.  
Darth Vadernek olyan hatalma volt, amivel számolni kellett, a levegő is beleremegett. A jelenléte fojtogató volt, az aurája fényesen ragyogott az Erőbeli tehetségétől pont, mint ahogy a fizikai megjelenése is tekintélyt parancsolt. A történelemben még sosem volt példa egy ilyen hihetetlen Erőérzékeny lényre, legalábbis Sidious nem talált ilyen adatokat. A fiú az Erőtől született, várható is volt, hogy erős lesz.  
Igen, Darth Vader erős Sith nagyúr volt, és tökéletes tanítvány. Ifjú, hatalmas és hihetetlenül okos. Micsoda pazarlás lett volna, ha Vader ellene fordul, és Sidiousnak meg kellene ölnie. Ugyanilyen pazarlás lenne, ha a fiú ölné meg őt. Bár a tanítványa erős volt, még ostoba és meggondolatlan. Kevés olyan türelmetlen lény volt a galaxisban, mint Vader; ha egy ilyen ifjú vezette volna a galaxist, annak komoly következményei lehettek volna. Nagy pazarlás lett volna, ha a fiú vesztett volna az Erő világos oldalával szemben azok után, hogy az Uralkodó egy életen át azon munkálkodott, hogy a Sith-ek irányítása alá vonja a galaxist.  
De mindeddig Vader nem mutatott hajlandóságot arra, hogy bitorolja a trónt. Ami azt illeti, az elmúlt években Sidious azt kezdte gyanítani, hogy a tanítványa biztonságban érzi magát, sőt, elégedett a jelenlegi pozíciójával. Egy Sith sosem lehetett elégedett, de ez pont Sidious kedvére tett. Még rengeteg terve volt, amit véghez kellett vinnie, és az, hogy aggódnia kell a tanítványa miatt, csak gátolta volna.  
De valami azt súgta az Uralkodónak, hogy nem csak ennyiről van szó; az elmúlt hónapokban érezte, hogy hullámzik Vader hangulata. A fiú jól leplezte az érzéseit, sok mindent el tudott rejteni a mestere elől, csakhogy a hullámzást az Erőben nehezen lehet palástolni. Tudta, hogy Amidala szenátor jelenléte dühvel töltötte el a tanítványát, hogy a fiú legszívesebben kivégezte volna a nőt, azonban az Uralkodó azt hitte, az ifjú túllépett ezen, és megértette, hogy életben kell hagynia a szenátort. Miután visszatért a Bimmisaariról, úgy tűnt, Vader megerősítette magában az Erő Sötét Oldalát, de nem tartósan. Mikor visszatért a Despayre-ról, mintha Vadert… nem érdekelte volna az egész, majdnem mintha már nem élvezte volna, hogy rémületet kelt.  
Ez egy jel volt, hogy valami megváltozott benne. A hűséges tanítvány tervezett valamit, ez volt az egyetlen magyarázat. Az Erő azt súgta az Uralkodónak, hogy valami történik, és valóban; érezte a zavart, ami azt jelezte, hogy az egyensúly már nem áll fent. Mit csinált Vader? A fiú tudta, hogy milyen gyenge a Világos oldal, akkor miért nem ásta be magát a Sötétségbe?  
Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a fiú a Világos oldallal kísérletezett. Mikor fiatalabb volt, Vader nagyon jól elsajátította a gyógyítás képességét, meggyógyította saját magát. Az edzés részeként, miután Sidious megbüntette a tanítványát, visszautasította a gyógyszereket. A Sith-ek a szenvedés által lettek erősebbek. Egy Sith erőssége nem a gyógyítás, hanem a pusztítás. Beletelt pár büntetésbe, míg beleplántálta ezt Vader agyába, aki még gyerek volt ekkor. Végül a fiú megtanulta, hogy azzal, hogy meggyógyította magát, gyengeséget mutatott, és nem szabad többé ilyet tennie.  
Milyen ironikus volt, hogy miután Vader felhagyott a gyógyítással, súlyosan megsérült. A fiú csak tizenhét éves volt ekkor, pont, mikor Sidious aggódni kezdett, hogy a tanítványa ellene fordul. Szerencsére Vader túl meggondolatlan és türelmetlen volt, és a sérülése volt a tökéletes kifogás arra, hogy lehűtse a fiú ambícióit. Mivel nem fókuszálta az energiáját a gyógyításra, ez volt a tökéletes alkalom arra, hogy fizikailag akadályozza őt, hogy az idősebb Sith lépést tudjon tartani vele. Sidious szilárdan hitt benne, hogy az eset segített neki, hogy még jó pár éve legyen addig, míg előkészíti a tervét akkora, mikor a tanítványa készen áll majd rá, hogy szembeszálljon vele.  
Ezt tervezte most a fiú, ennyi év után, végül előtört belőle a hatalomvágy? Azért volt a zavar, mert megpróbálta meggyógyítani magát, mikor le akar majd csapni? Erre nagyon oda kell figyelni; még ebben az állapotában is nagy esély volt rá, hogy Vader meg tudná őt ölni. A fiú jó harcos volt. Küldenie kell néhány kémet Vader lakrésze mellé, hogy szabotálják az orvosdroidokat, amik a tanítványának dolgoznak. A terv, amit a fiú dédelget, nem válhat valóra, Sidious tenni akart róla.

~~~~~~

Padmé a tükörképét nézte, miközben azon gondolkodott, mi ütött Darth Vaderbe. Megint úgy tett, mintha mi sem történt volna, mióta a kertben voltak, kivéve, mikor éjjel eljött hozzá. Semmi sem változott, és mégis minden más lett.  
A kertbeli séta után a szenátor még inkább hajlamos volt pozitívan gondolkozni Vaderrel kapcsolatban, akármilyen szentségtelen dolog is volt ez. Csakhogy a Sith nagyúr valami olyat tett, ami messze eltért a normálistól; meggyógyította Padmét. A nő nem volt benne biztos, hogy hogyan vagy miért, de mikor Vader megérintette a csípőjét aznap, valami furcsa bizsergető érzés töltötte el, ami egyszerre volt hűvös és meleg, aztán elmúlt. Meg akarta kérdezni, mi történt, azonban a Sith témát váltott, majdnem mintha zavarba jött volna. Talán így is volt. A szenátor csak később tudta megnézni a sérülését, ahogy visszatért a szobájába, és igencsak meglepődött, mikor felemelte a ruháját, és rájött, hogy a zúzódásnak semmi nyoma.  
Miért gyógyítaná meg őt Vader Nagyúr? Ráadásul mostanában gyengéden bánt vele. Bár még mindig hidegen viselkedett, úgy tűnt, odafigyel, hogy ne szorongassa akkora erővel a nő csípőjét. Ez az odafigyelés annyira nem illett hozzá.  
Padmé visszament az ágyhoz, felvette a padot, és megnyitotta az "Enigma" fájlt. Talán itt volt az ideje, hogy ismét dolgozzon kicsit rajta. Mióta ez az egész dolog elkezdőzött, annyira elterelődtek a gondolatai, hogy nem jegyzett fel semmit a Sith-tel kapcsolatban, de közben mégiscsak sokat tudott meg róla, és egy napon valakinek talán hasznára válhattak az információk. Talán végül ez dönti majd el, ki lesz a győztes és ki lesz a vesztes.  
Padmé lefeküdt, és végiggondolta, hogy mit tud Vaderről. Azt rögtön hozzáadta a listához, hogy humanoid. Legalábbis összeillettek azon a bizonyos módon, ami azt jelentette, hogy hús-vér lényről van szó. Eddig nem volt szilárd bizonyíték rá, hogy kiborg, bár megértette a droidok nyelvét. Aztán ott volt a fóbiája, hogy nem bírja, ha hozzáérnek. Úgy tűnt, csak akkor viseli el, ha ő maga kezdeményezi az érintést, akár gyógyításról volt szó, akár arról, hogy maga után rángassa, vagy a szexről. Vadernek kellett megtennie az első lépést, vagy elfogadhatatlan volt. Padmé ismét elgondolkodott ezen. Azért félt ennyire, mert volt valamiféle traumatikus élménye, vagy egyszerűen csak nem szerette, ha hozzáérnek, esetleg erre tanították, hogy rögtön sújtson le, ha valami megérinti? Esetleg mind a három?  
Aztán ott volt a tény, hogy Vader mindig állta a szavát. Persze ez változhatott, de eddig mindig így volt… legalábbis amennyire Padmé tudott róla. Ha a Sith hazudott neki, akkor nagyon jól csinálta. Ezen kívül igazságosnak is tűnt; nyilvánvalóan nyers volt a modora, azonban mégis a maga különös módján szinte már nagylelkűnek látszott, mikor Padméról volt szó. Visszaadta a szenátornak a dolgait, mindent, még R2-t is. És bár abban egyeztek meg, hogy egy óráért cserébe kap egy órát, Vader legtöbbször csak egy félórát töltött vele, közben pedig egyáltalán nem követelte, hogy a szenátor is kevesebb idővel érje be. Vajon beleszámította, hogy mekkora érzelmi traumát kellett átélnie a nőnek?  
Ez nem vallott rá, hiszen Vader Sith volt, a Sith-ek pedig élvezték, hogy kínozhatnak másokat. De ha Vader tényleg élvezte, nem mutatta. Ha szeretné őt bántani, nem gyógyította volna meg, nem igaz?  
Darth Vader az évszázad legnagyobb enigmája volt, valamiféle halálos csomagolásba bújtatott oximoron. Egyszerűen nem volt értelme az egésznek. Még mindig ugyanaz volt, és mégis annyira más. Mintha a levegő is megváltozott volna körülötte, és közben ugyanaz a hideg sötétség vette körül, amit Padmé már jól ismert. Hát mi volt Darth Vader?  
A szenátor lustán elmerengett, vajon beleírja-e a listába, hogy ügyes szerető. A gondolattól azonban horkantva felnevetett, mert nyilvánvalóan nem ideális partner volt. De bár Padmé még mindig undorodott saját magától amiatt, amit éjjelente művelt, mélyen legbelül… izgatott volt. Ezért csinálta volna Cotrilla? Padmé aggódott, ha ez így megy tovább, teljesen érzéketlenné válik, és már nem is fogja érdekelni az egész. És akkor mi lesz, a többi erkölcsösség is kiveszik belőle? Vaderrel is ez történt? Annyit csinált valamit, amíg már nem is izgatta a dolog? A szenátor megborzongott a gondolatra.  
Az teljesen ki volt zárva, hogy Padmé olyan legyen, mint Vader, azt nem hagyná. Az olyanok, mint Vader és az Uralkodó olyan gyenge jellemmel rendelkeztek, hogy mikor szerencsétlenséggel kellett szembenézniük, összeomlottak, és a sötétségbe fordultak, mert ez volt a legkönnyebb út. Sokkal több erő kell ahhoz, hogy folytasd az utad a világos oldalon. Padmét jóra nevelték, sosem ragadná magával a gonosz, még akkor sem, ha ezért fel kell áldoznia magát.  
De miféle nyomás nehezedhetett Vaderre, amiért a gonoszság útjára lépett, és egyáltalán mikor történt ez? Senki sem tudta, honnan jött a Sith, sem semmi személyeset róla. Padmé első alkalommal gondolkodott el rajta, hogy vajon hány éves a sötét alak, azelőtt sosem jutott eszébe a kérdés. Vader csak… Vader volt, kortalan. Számára nem volt sem kezdet, sem vég, legalábbis nyilvánvaló nem. Csak hirtelen megjelent az Uralkodó mellett, és nem sokat gondolkoztak az emberek a korán, de Padmé számára ez érdekes és fontos dolog volt.  
Hány éves Vader? Mindeddig nem gondolt erre. Mégis kinek adta oda magát? A szenátor agyában hirtelen képek jelentek meg valami vén, perverz, megcsonkított férfiról, aki csak azért egyezett bele ebbe az egészbe, mert szexet akart. De az állóképességét és a harci gyorsaságát figyelembe véve csak nem lehetett olyan öreg, ugye? A habozása a szexben jelenthette azt is, hogy túl fiatal és tapasztalatlan, vagy hogy idősebb és bölcsebb, aki megtanulta az óvatosságot. Padmé nem láthatta az arcát vagy akármelyik részét az aktus alatt, ami ráadásul mindig hátulról történt, úgyhogy nem tudta megmondani, melyik lehet a helyes válasz. Még ha ki is tudna nézni a szemkötő alól Vader kezére, azon is mindig rajta maradt a kesztyű.  
A Sith korának kérdése hirtelen még furcsábbá és betegesebbé tette ezt az egészet. Nem sok esély volt rá, hogy Vader egy jóképű középkorú férfi legyen. Nem, valószínűleg idősebb volt, valamilyen hímnemű idegen lény-kiborg, akinek megcsonkították az arcát, és most életmentő ruhát kellett viselnie. Padmé hálát adott, amiért fogamzásgátlót szedett azért, hogy rendszeressé váljon a menstruációja. Nem is gondolta volna, hogy arra fogja majd használni, amire feltalálták, legalábbis még nem.  
Erre gondolnia kellett. Darth Vader gyereke? Ez még viccnek is rossz volt. Valószínűleg valami őrült kis fattyú lenne, aki örökli Vader erejét, és az egész életét azzal töltené, hogy megpróbálná megölni az anyját, miközben ő és az apja rémületet hoznak a galaxisra. _Elég!_ Padmé kétségbeesetten kapott a feje után, próbált megszabadulni a rémképektől egy zöld kisbabáról, aki arcon döfné őt egy fénykarddal, vagy belülről emésztené fel. Nem gondolkodhatott ilyesmin, mert a végén felmerülne a kérdés, vajon tudna-e valaha szeretni egy ilyen gyereket. Az övé lenne, de Vaderé is…  
Erről viszont Padménak eszébe jutott a jövőbeli családja, már ha volt esélye ezek után ilyesmire. Nem hitte, hogy akármelyik férfi el lenne ragadtatva a gondolattól, hogy lefeküdt Vader Nagyúrral, főleg az olyan férfiak a szenátor kultúrájában, akiket vonzani akart. A Naboo volt királynőjeként nagy arculcsapás lenne az embereknek, ha rájönnének, hogy így eladta magát. Az ifjú királynők tökéletes, tiszta szüzek voltak, és uralkodásuk végeztével is érintetlennek kellett maradniuk a nászéjszakáig, ami Padméra már nem volt igaz.  
Akkor miféle férfi mellett végezheti, ha egyáltalán talál magának valakit? A nő remélte, hogy kedves és megértő lesz, erkölcsös, aki hisz az igazságban. Mindig olyan férjet akart, aki partnere lesz az életben, akivel kölcsönösen támogathatják egymást, és akit nem zavarja a hírneve vagy a függetlensége, mégis ott lesz, mikor szükség lesz rá. Szerény, de magabiztos, és persze nem árt, ha jóképű és jó szerető. Valaki, aki olyan örömöket tud okozni neki, mint…  
\- Az Erőre! - ugrott fel Padmé fektéből, hirtelen megrémülve. Épp az előbb hasonlította a jövendőbeli férjét Vaderhez, és azt kívánta, hogy a férfi olyan jó legyen az ágyban, mint a Sith?! Remélhetőleg a lázadók kitalálják, hogy hogyan győzzék le a Birodalmat nemsokára, hogy Padmé megmenekülhessen ebből az egészből, és ne kelljen soha többé Vaderre gondolnia. Kezdte elveszíteni az eszét.  
De most nem tudott elfeledkezni róla, a Sith beleitta magát a gondolatai közé. Ott tanyázott a fejében, és nem mutatott hajlandóságot a távozásra. Amilyen szerencsés volt Padmé, talán hosszú életet fog élni kiváló emlékezőtehetséggel, és akkor sosem tud megszabadulni attól a szemétládától, és mikor a jövőbeli gyermekei vagy unokái azt kérdezik tőle, mit gondol Vader Nagyúrról, emlékeznie kell majd a vele töltött időre.  
Nem számított, hogy Vader jó az ágyban. Padmé biztos volt benne, hogy van valahol egy másik férfi, aki ugyanolyan örömöket tudna szerezni neki, mint Vader, sőt, jobbakat is! Csak hinnie kellett benne, hogy egy magas, erős idegen eljön, és leveszi őt a lábáról. Röhejes volt, Padmé tudta, de nem szabadult egy szőke, kék szemű herceg álomképétől, aki arany siklón jön, hogy megszöktesse. Igen, mintha erre akkora esély lett volna.  
Éjjel fél tizenkettő volt, ami azt jelentette, hogy Vader másfél óra múlva eljön. Valamiért a Sith úgy határozott, hogy hajnali egykor legyenek az együttléteik. Padmé nem tudta, miért, de nem is kérdezte; normális esetben kicsit aludt volna előtte, most azonban túlságosan aktív volt az agya.  
Bár még mindig forrongott a lelke, dühös volt magára, amiért egy picit, egy egész picit izgatott volt amiatt, ami következett. Megvetette Vadert, tényleg; gyűlölt mindent, amiért a Sith kiállt és ami volt, de a fenébe is, az érzések, amiket kiváltott belőle, megőrjítették. Annyival jobb lehetett volna, valamiért viszont Padmé meg volt elégedve ezzel is. Mi történt vele? Úgy viselkedett, mint valami hormonoktól túlfűtött tinédzser!  
Csupán várnia kellett Vaderre, úgyhogy a holoviden kívül más nem enyhíthette a csendet. Bekapcsolta, és átfutott a csatornákon, azonban rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem adnak semmi értelmeset, még a hírek is unalmasak voltak. Talán mert a Sith mostanában nem mozdult ki, gondolta. Általában a nagy hírek az után születtek, hogy Vader visszatért valahonnan. Ő hozta a címlapsztorikat, ilyen egyszerű volt az egész.  
Mivel semmi mással nem tudta lefoglalni a gondolatait, Padmé végül egy szirupos szappanopera ismétlésénél kötött ki. Legalább tíz éves volt, és a szenátor meg is lepődött, hogy leadhatták az új Birodalmi Cenzúra miatt. De ha nem találtak benne fenyegetést, biztosan nagyon klisé és ízléstelen, ami azt jelentette, hogy nem lehet túl érdekes, mégis nézte. Vagy ez, vagy Vaderen gondolkodott; nem volt kérdés, melyiket választja.  
Azt jelezte, hogy mennyire magányos és unatkozik, hogy nem csak nézte, hanem érdekelni is kezdte az egész. A szenátor gyerekkora óta nem nézett ilyen szirupos, és valljuk be, rossz műsort. Ha belegondolt, a történet szörnyen klisé és megjósolható volt, a színészi játék rémes, de valamiért - talán mert stresszes volt és fáradt - váratlannak tűntek számára a fordulatok. Menekülést nyújtott számára a műsor, olyat, amin nem kellett sokat gondolkodni, ezért volt tökéletes.  
Pár epizóddal később megijesztette a csengő hangja. Azonnal a távirányítóért nyúlt, és kikapcsolta a holót. Az utolsó dolog, amit akart, az volt, hogy Vader rájöjjön, milyen ócska műsort néz, bár valószínűleg már tudott róla. Mindenesetre nem bírta elviselni a gondolatot, hogy így lássák, meg akarta őrizni a méltósága maradékát.  
Rá jellemzően a Sith nem várt sokat, mielőtt egyszerűen kinyitotta volna az ajtót, és belépett. Padmé visszatartott egy sóhajt, majd felállt, és letérdelt az ágyra. Elgondolkodott, vajon Vader miért így szereti. Talán mert azt akarta, hogy olyan személytelen legyen az egész, amennyire csak lehet, és mivel olyan magas volt, a nőnek is magasabban kellett lennie. De még így is, hogy az ágyon volt, Padmé elgondolkodott, vajon mennyire kell a Sith-nek rogyasztania a térdét. Furcsa gondolat, mostanában viszont csak ilyenek jutottak az eszébe.  
Mikor Vader látta, hogy a szenátor készen áll, odalépett hozzá, ezúttal lassabban, aztán elővette a rongydarabot, és bekötötte vele a szemét. Padmét meglepetésként érte, hogy a bőrkesztyűs kéz kisöpörte a haját az arcából, mielőtt megkötötte a kendőt. Megint elcsodálkozott a férfin. Mi volt igazából Vader Nagyúr, hogy nézett ki?  
Mikor már rajta volt a szemkötő, Padmé észrevette, hogy lekapcsolódott a villany. Így már tényleg semmit sem látott, minden fekete volt. Hallotta, ahogy Vader leveszi a sisakját, majd kikapcsolja az övét, és mint mindig, érezte a kesztyűbe bújtatott kezeket, ahogy felemelik a hálóingét. De ahelyett, hogy a Sith nekikezdett volna, ahogy szokott, mintha megállt volna. Padmé arca lángba gyúlt, ahogy a hátsója közszemlére került, és azon gondolkodott, hogy Vader vajon még az övével bajlódik-e, vagy… őt bámulja?  
Megborzongott a gondolatra, és megint elképzelt egy perverz vénembert, aki eléggé hasonlított az Uralkodóra, ahogy rá bámul. De nem az Uralkodó volt az, csak Vader. Padmé próbálta ismét elképzelni a szőke hercegét, azonban tudta, hogy nem egy ilyen férfi ér hozzá. Egy pillanatnyi habozás után érezte, hogy a Sith megragadja a csípőjét, és belehatol.  
Szisszenés hagyta el a szenátor ajkait, mint mindig, és Vader megvárta, hogy a nő hozzászokjon az érzéshez. A Sith nagy termetű volt, minden egyes része nagy volt, Padmé pedig kicsi nő, alacsony és vékony. Mindig beletelt legalább egy percbe, hogy hozzászokjon, hogy valami ekkora nyomul a testébe; Vader meglepően türelmes volt ilyenkor. Egy ilyen türelmetlen ember nyugodtan várta, hogy elkezdhesse hajszolni az élvezeteket. Milyen bizarrul gáláns… még akkor is, ha csak kihasználta.  
De mikor Vader érezte, hogy a szenátor készen áll, nekikezdett a lökéseknek, először lassabban, aztán felgyorsult és egyre agresszívabbá vált. A keze összeszorult a nő csípője körül, azonban gyorsan eleresztette, emlékezve rá, hogy ezzel fájdalmat okoz. Abban a pillanatban viszont Padmét a legkevésbé sem érdekelte ez. Pont ugyanúgy el akart élvezni, mint Vader, és úgy döntött, jobb lesz, ha úgy veszi, hogy ő is csak kihasználja a Sith-et. Nem csak férfiak tehetik ezt a nőkkel. Rengeteg nő tett ilyet, akkor ő miért ne?  
Padmé ezt észben tartva döntött úgy, hogy talán megpróbálhatná jól érezni magát ahelyett, hogy ostorozná magát miatta. Meglepően könnyűnek bizonyult a dolog; még érzett fájdalmat, de sokkal több élvezetet. Csak el kellett képzelnie, hogy másvalakivel van, így nem érezte magát annyira bűnösnek.  
Mikor egyre gyorsabbá vált a tempó, és Padmé végre ellazult, Vader hirtelen megtorpant. Annyira meglepően érte, hogy a szenátornak elállt a lélegzete, és akaratlanul is kicsúszott a száján egy nyögés. Ez nem volt fair, olyan közel volt már! Mégis mi a fene történt, Vader kegyetlenkedni akar vele?  
A zihálás, ami mögüle jött, arra engedett következtetni, hogy a Sith is közel járt már. Vagy már el is élvezett? Még sosem ment el ilyen gyorsan! Ez tényleg nagyon nagy kegyetlenség volt, pont mikor Padmé eldöntötte, hogy élvezni akarja az egészet!  
De Vader nem húzódott el tőle, még mindig mögötte zihált. Tényleg végzett, vagy csak valami furcsa szünetet tartott? Padmé érezte, hogy elmozdul a helyéről, és a lélegzetvétele kicsit eltompult valamitől, és mikor már a nő kezdett túlságosan türelmetlenné válni, hirtelen valami meleg fonódott a nyaka köré, megrémítve őt.  
A férfi keze volt, az igazi keze. Hús-vér kéz, nem valami furcsa csáp vagy fémvégtag. Megérintette őt. A hideg futkosott Padmé hátán, ahogy érezte a durva, bőrkeményedéses kezet, ahogy lágyan simogatta a bőrét. Megérintette őt, igazából megérintette, kesztyű nélkül, anélkül, hogy különösebb oka lett volna rá. Meg akarta érinteni őt.  
Padmé megharapta az alsó ajkát, nehogy kiszökjön a száján valami olyasmi, amit nem akart. Mégis valahogy tudta, hogy a kapcsolatuk dinamikája ismét megváltozott, újabb ismeretlen területre tévedtek. A szenátor érezte Vader bizonytalanságát, a vágyát, és azon gondolkodott, vajon mindkettejük számára ugyanolyan romboló hatású-e a dolog.  
De Vader konok ember volt, és még tovább feszítette a határokat. Ismét mozogni kezdett, Padmé pedig felnyögött. Ugyanonnan folytatta, ahol abbahagyta, csak most tovább ment. A keze, az igazi keze lassan levándorolt Padmé nyakáról a mellkasára. Pillekönnyen érintette, óvatosan, ami elég nagy kontrasztban állt azzal, amit egyébként csinált, ahogy kegyetlen tempót diktált. Ez majdnem túl sok volt a szenátornak; akkor élvezett el, mikor az a durva kézmég lejjebb siklott, és megragadta a mellét.  
Mi történt? A szenátor felkiáltott, képtelen volt nem reszketni még akkor is, mikor Vader néhány lökéssel később felmordult. Mindketten lelassultak, zihálva, és mikor a Sith elvette a kezét, Padmé elcsüggedt a melegség hiányától. Úgy tűnt, mindkettejüknek több időre van szüksége, hogy magához térjen.  
Mikor Vader végre elhúzódott tőle, a nő remegve leereszkedett az ágyra, próbált levegőhöz jutni, és felfogni, hogy mi is történt az imént. Kezdtek… személyesebbé válni a dolgok? Ennek nem lett volna szabad megtörténnie.  
Nem jutott többre, mert nemsokára elaludt, arra sem emlékezett, Vader kiment-e a szobából.

~~~~~~

Obi-Wan az üzenetet nézte, amit Bail Organa küldött neki. Bolygók listája volt, amiket fel kellett térképezni. Úgy tűnt, Bail informátora úgy hitte, hogy ezek a helyek valamiért lényegesek voltak a Birodalom számára. Hogy miért, azt sem ő, sem a forrása nem tudták megmondani, de az informátor szerint nagyon fontos volt.  
Ahogy végignézte a listát, a Jedi összevonta a szemöldökét. A legtöbb bolygó a Külső Peremvidéken volt, néhány nem is volt része a Birodalomnak, párra pedig egyáltalán nem is emlékezett, úgyhogy nehéz volt rájönni, mit akar velük a Birodalom. Talán rejtegettek valamit?  
Talán egy titkos hadiállomást, gondolta, mikor meglátta az utolsó információt, amit kapott. Egyáltalán nem lepte meg, hogy volt valamiféle titkos terv, inkább azon aggódott, hogy ércbányaként aposztrofálták. Azok hatalmas gépek voltak, amik igen brutálisnak tűntek. Valóban, a Birodalom hajlamos volt hatalmas hajókat és bombázókat készíteni, de akkor ez milyen nagy lehetett?  
És persze honnan szerezte Bail ezeket az információkat? Obi-Wan megbízott a szenátorban, azonban mikor legutóbb beszéltek, Bail sokkal jobban aggódott amiatt, hogy azt pletykálták, Amidala szenátort letartóztatták és áruló. Nem említették, hogy honnan származik az információ. Bail szerette a barátait, talán csak nem gondolt rá, hogy meg kellene említenie. Vagy talán… Amidala szenátor volt az új informátor?  
Obi-Wan általában távol maradt a Magtól, és nem nézett híradót, de emlékezett Amidala szenátorra, mikor még a Naboo királynője volt, ő maga pedig csupán padawan. Nem vallott Amidalára, hogy eláruljon bárkit is, a letartóztatása valószínűleg csak tettetés volt, amiből sikerült szabadulnia; hajlamos volt gyorsan kikerülni a szorult helyzetekből. De hogy a fenébe tudott úgy információt szerezni, hogy közben le volt tartóztatva? Obi-Wan nem beszélt Baillel hónapok óta, most kapta meg az üzenetet a titkos információkról, úgyhogy talán itt volt az ideje ismét felvenni vele a kapcsolatot.  
De nem csak ez járt a fejében. Majdnem egy hete figyelte az Erőt, és kisebb változásokat észlelt, apró, majdnem észrevehetetlen nyúlványokat a Fény felé. Talán csak képzelődött, talán nem, valami azonban azt súgta a Jedinek, hogy nagy dolgok voltak itt készülőben, és az Erő azt mondta neki, hogy ennek az egésznek köze van Amidala szenátorhoz.  
Csak remélni tudta, hogy a nő nem vállalt túl sok veszélyt magára, addig is viszont utána kellett néznie a bolygóknak. 


	14. Jó ismerősök

Voltak pillanatok, mikor Vader gyűlölte a tényt, hogy a lopakodási képessége csökkent hála a lélegeztetőgépnek és a fényeknek a mellkasán. Képes volt volt úgy közlekedni, hogy ne lássák meg, de némi koncentráció kellett hozzá és az Erő használata. A Sith elméje folyton azon dolgozott, hogy fenntartsa a mentális falait, és hogy viszonylag könnyeden közlekedjen ebben az átkozott ruhában. Bár úgy tűnt, egyszerű, közel sem volt az, hiszen nehéz volt, legalább harminc kilót nyomott. Ráadásul a férfi szinte egyfolytában próbálta beolvasni a környezetét és közelében lévőket…  
A lopakodás végül is csak energiapocséklás volt, úgyhogy improvizálnia kellett, azonban ilyen küldetések során ez nehéz volt, már-már lehetetlen, és mindez azért, mert az Uralkodó nem volt elégedett vele.  
Visító nevetés hangja zökkentette ki Vadert a gondolatai közül. Hogy gyűlölte ezeket az összejöveteleket! A terem egy sötét sarkában állt, és figyelte, ahogy a Coruscant gazdag és hatalmas lakói pazarló könnyelműségben keveredtek össze. Undorítóak voltak, mind egy szálig. A Sith érezte az önzőségüket és ostobaságukat; annyira hittek a pénzükben és a pozíciójukban, közben pedig semmit sem tudtak az igazi hatalomról vagy az Erő nagyságáról. Vader azt kívánta, bárcsak megölhetné őket; nem lett volna nehéz, csinált már ilyet, mikor végzett egy egész kormánnyal a gyűlésükön néhány éve a Bestine IV-en.  
De sajnos ma este nem ez volt a dolga. Az Uralkodó parancsára volt itt, azért, hogy figyelje Amidala szenátort, aki hibátlanul beleillett a többi finomkodó ember közé. Normális esetben mikor Vader részt vett ilyen összejöveteleken, mindig a lehető legtávolabb húzódott a tömegtől, hogy ne vonzzon túl nagy figyelmet magára. Nehéz feladat volt, hiszen ő volt az egyetlen kétméteres férfi talpig feketében, maszkban és lélegeztetőgéppel. Nem szeretett a figyelem középpontjában lenni, sem azokat nem szívlelte, akik odagyűltek köré: agyatlan piócák voltak, csak azért keresték a társaságát, hogy majd ha egy nap ő lesz az Uralkodó, jóban legyenek vele. Szánalmas.  
Ambíciózus moffok mutatták be neki a lányaikat, hataloméhes tisztek próbáltak hízelegni neki. Gyűlölte ezeket az embereket; csak kihasználni akarták, valamit akartak tőle. A gondolatai egy bizonyos szenátor felé fordultak.  
Valóban, Amidala is kihasználta őt, mégsem volt olyan, mint a többiek. Ők hízelegtek neki, a vagyonát akarták, a szenátor nem. És a legtöbb nő, aki volt olyan ostoba, hogy rá akart mászni a Sith-re, egy nap Uralkodónő akart lenni; Amidala szenátor ennek már a gondolatától is rosszul volt. Egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint a többiek.  
A kapcsolatuk - már ha lehet annak nevezni - igencsak bonyolult volt. Nem kedvelték egymást, nehezen tudtak beszélgetni anélkül, hogy egyikük dühbe ne gurulna, és mióta először voltak együtt, eléggé kínos volt egy légtérben tartózkodniuk. De a szenátor nem használta ki őt úgy, mint a többi nő tette volna, és nem is igazán félt tőle. Vagyis félt, mégsem hagyta, hogy a félelme irányítsa. Amidala jelenléte Vader életében idegesítő volt és rendbontó… és mégis volt benne jó is, bár a Sith nem volt benne biztos, hogy be tudná ezt vallani.  
Vader elfordította a tekintetét a szenátorról, és megkereste a mesterét a legnagyobb csoport középpontjában. Nehéz lett volna nem észrevenni; a Sötét Oldal olyan erősen ragyogott benne, hogy még a legegyszerűbb ember is ostoba lett volna, ha nem érzi meg. Pár percig figyelte az idősebb Sith-et, mielőtt el kellett fordulnia. Gyűlölte azt az embert.  
Az elmúlt években áruló gondolatok kúsztak az agyába, és várta a napot, mikor megszabadul a ruhától, elpusztíthatja a mesterét, és átveheti a helyét, mint a galaxis jogos vezetője. Akkor talán véget vethet az összes értelmetlen vitának a szenátusban, és egyszer s mindenkorra elpusztíthatja a lázadókat. Végre rend és béke lenne a galaxisban, tenne róla.  
Viszont a vénember elég furcsán viselkedett, és nem lett volna meglepő, ha már rá is jött volna, mit tervez a tanítványa. Valószínűleg valami nagy, alaposan kidolgozott tervet várt, mint mindig, de ez nem Vader stílusa volt. A mestere olyan sokáig rövid láncon fogta, hogy nem ismerte a taktikáját, mikor tervezésről volt szó. Mikor katonai küldetéseken vett részt, Vader általában nagy terveket szőtt, amik trükkösek voltak és manipulálták a történéseket, ahogy a mestere várta, de ezúttal nem. Egyszerű tervnek kellett lennie, amit az Uralkodó nem is sejt.  
Azonban ott volt a félelem, hogy a mestere nem is gyanakszik arra, hogy megpróbál felé kerekedni. Talán Sidious rájött az alkura, amit a szenátorral kötött; ez a gondolat sokkal ijesztőbb volt. A vénember figyelmeztette, hogy a testi vágyak veszélyesek, de ez még annál is egyszerűbb volt. Önként és dalolva engedte meg a nőnek, hogy információt adjon át a lázadóknak, az elejétől fogva tudta, hogy erről van szó. Akármilyen kis dolgot tudott meg Amidala, azt tovább is adta, mi másért lett volna olyan kétségbeesett, hogy lefeküdjön vele? Nem csak a mentális stresszről volt itt szó.  
Vader megvetette a lázadókat, viszont megvolt a maguk haszna, a mestere megmondta. Így hát mikor az idő eljön, és a szenátor reménye a lázadókban valamiféle támadást idéz elő, a Sith lecsap majd, készen fog állni. Még ha lesz is némi veszteség birodalmi részről, a lázadók nem tehetnek semmit, amivel teljesen lerombolhatják a Birodalmat. Egyetlen kis meglepetésszerű győzelemmel nem, ez egyáltalán nem volt reális. Viszont okozhatott pillanatnyi pánikot és azt, hogy az emberek elfeledkezzenek arról, hogy nem csak kívülről jöhet a veszély. Vader azonban készen áll majd, és akkor fog Sidious elbukni.  
\- Tényleg nem szereti az embereket, ugye?  
A Sith megfordult, és lenézett Amidala szenátorra. Szóval a nő elszakadt a hálátlan kis nyavalygóktól, akik politikusnak merték nevezni magukat; remek. Gennyes kelések voltak a Birodalmon. A Sith azonban meglepődött, hogy a szenátor maga keresi a társaságát, azt gondolta volna, hogy elege van belőle.  
\- Mit akar? - kérdezte Vader, és visszafordult a tömeg felé. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Amidala összevonja a szemöldökét.  
\- Semmit, csak szabadulni akartam. - Szünetet tartott. - A jelenléte elég elrettentő ahhoz, hogy leszálljanak rólam.  
Vader kíváncsi lett, és visszanézett az apró nőre.  
\- Azt hittem, vágyik az emberek társaságára, ezért kötöttük az alkut.  
Amidala elpirult, és a Sith figyelme immár csak rá hárult.  
\- Igen, nos, nincs túl sok olyan ember itt, akit ismerek és kedvelek is - magyarázta nyugodtan a nő. - És amúgy sem tetszik, hogy az Uralkodó számon tartja, kivel beszélgetek.  
Vader összefonta a karjait.  
\- Őt ez nem érdekli - mondta. – Ez az én feladatom.  
\- Ugyanaz - mondta a szenátor, szórakozottan simogatva a borospohara szélét. A barna szempár a termet fürkészte, a száját elhúzta; úgy tűnt, ő sem szívesen van itt.  
A végén tehát együtt ácsorogtak a parti szélén, egyikük sem beszélt, csak figyelték a többieket, míg azok beszélgettek és nevettek. Ahogy telt az idő, egyre többen ittak többet a kelleténél, felhangzott a zene, és táncoló párok lepték el a parkettet. Vader grimaszolt a maszkja alatt; micsoda időpocsékolás.  
Észrevette azonban, hogy a szenátor majdnem vágyakozóan figyeli őket; kezdett a fejébe szállni a bor, ugyanis Vader biztos volt benne, hogy amúgy sosem engedné, hogy ilyen szánni valónak tűnjön a jelenlétében. Pár perccel később a nő már bólogatni is kezdett a zene ritmusára. A Sith nem tudta megállni, hogy ne figyelje, ahogy Amidala nyaka mozgott, hiába próbált máshová koncentrálni.  
\- Jó estét, Vader Nagyúr.  
A Sith megfordult, és magában szitkozódott, mikor meglátta Fairfax moffot közeledni feléjük.  
\- És Amidala szenátor, micsoda megtiszteltetés!  
Vader figyelmen kívül hagyta a férfit, Amidala viszont biccentett felé.  
\- Fairfax moff.  
\- Na és miről beszélgetnek, hogy ennyire félrevonultak? - kérdezte a férfi gusztustalanul barátságos hangnemben.  
Vader nagyon kevés moffot kedvelt, és Fairfax nem tartozott közéjük. A középkorú férfi az Uralkodó elviselhetetlen talpnyalója volt - ahogy a legtöbb moff -, és nem is próbálta titkolni az ambícióit. Könyörtelenül ravasz volt a politikában, és nem érzett lelkiismeret-furdalást semmiért. Bár ez elismerésre méltó dolog volt, Vader nem bízott benne. Fairfax elég okos volt ahhoz, hogy ne álljon az útjába, de nyilvánvalóan sokat képzelt magáról, egészen odáig elment, hogy azt képzelje, ő és Vader egy szinten állnak, ami nem volt igaz.  
\- Az nem magára tartozik - csattant fel a Sith, dühösen meredve az alacsonyabb férfira. A magassága mindig keserédes dolog volt a számára, azonban most örült, hogy az idősebb férfinak fel kell néznie rá, és érezhette a félelmét. A méreteinek hála fenyegetőnek tűnt, azonban idegesítő volt, ha láthatatlan akart maradni a partikon.  
Fairfax nyilván elég intelligens volt ahhoz, hogy féljen, viszont úgy tűnt, Amidala szenátor nincs elragadtatva. Helyette rámosolygott a moffra, bár Vader tudta, hogy nem kedveli a férfit.  
\- Csak csevegtünk - hazudtolta meg a Sith-et, amivel feldühítette őt. - És ön, Fairfax moff? Élvezi a partit?  
Hogy merészel ez a nő így beszélni? Nem a kutyája volt, akit elhallgattathat! Hála a szenátor kedves szavainak, Fairfax megnyugodott, és úgy tűnt, kevesebb félelemmel viseltetik Vader iránt; ez nagyon nem volt jó így.  
\- Csak körbejárok, és köszönök az embereknek - mosolygott boldogan a moff. - De be kell vallanom, sokkal inkább táncolnék.  
Mégis mennyit ivott Amidala szenátor? Könnyedén belement a férfi játékába, és bevallotta:  
\- Én is, viszont nem sok a szabad férfi.  
A moff szemei felcsillantak, a szenátor pedig úgy tűnt, még mindig nem fogta fel, mit tett. Azonban Fairfax várható módon elbűvölően rámosolygott a nőre, és mélyen meghajolt előtte.  
\- Megtisztelne, ha táncolna velem, Amidala szenátor.  
A nő végre rájött. Saját maga okozta ezt az egészet, és Vader érezte a rémületét; legalább most már élvezte a partit. Amidala könyörgő szemekkel nézett rá, mintha azt várta volna, hogy helyette ő mondjon nemet Fairfaxnek. A Sith érezte, hogy a nő nem hitte, hogy egyáltalán engedné táncolni. Hogy mekkorát tévedett.  
\- Nos… nem… nem volna túlságosan udvarias dolog tőlem magára hagyni Vader Nagyurat…  
\- Nyugodtan menjen, szenátor. - Vader élvezettel látta a csalódást a nő sötét szemeiben. Mi történt velük? Amidala valóban elvesztette az eszét, hogy azt képzelte, a Sith majd megvédi? Tényleg bolond volt. Ő senkit sem mentett meg soha.  
Még mielőtt visszautasíthatták volna, Fairfax karon fogta a szenátort, és a táncparkettre vezette. Vader kárörvendése csak egy percig tartott, mert rájött, hogy talán túl meggondolatlan volt. Fairfax nem vesztegette az időt, azonnal túlságosan is barátságosan kezdett viselkedni a kis nővel, és bár úgy tűnt, Amidala nagyon kényelmetlenül érzi magát, ez nem mulasztotta el a féltékenységet, amit érzett. Lehet, hogy nem kedvelte őt, de Amidala akkor is az övé volt, és más férfinak nem lenne szabad így hozzáérni. Egyáltalán, sehogy sem.  
A Sith annyira elfoglalt volt azzal, hogy a dühe tárgyát nézze, hogy nem vette észre a mestere közeledtét, amíg az meg nem állt mellette.  
\- A gondolataid máshol járnak, Vader Nagyúr - mondta Sidious halkan. - Mi foglalkoztat ennyire?  
\- Hogy miért engedélyeztem Amidala szenátornak, hogy ilyen értelmetlen frivolságban vegyen részt - válaszolta Vader őszintén. A mesterének nem kellett tudnia, hogy valójában miért érez így, miért ilyen dühös a mondat igaz értelmében.  
\- Én is ugyanezen gondolkodtam - nézett tanítványára az Uralkodó a beteges sárga szemeivel. - A feladatod az volt, hogy megtörd őt, Vader Nagyúr.  
\- Úgy is lesz, mester - válaszolt Vader gyorsan; óvatosnak kellett lennie, hiszen nem akarta, hogy a mestere megbüntesse. Megint. - Nem kedveli Fairfaxet, nem akart vele táncolni. Szórakoztató volt látni, hogy dühös.  
Az Uralkodó kétkedve nézett rá, aztán bólintott.  
\- Nagyon erős akarata van. Többre lesz szükség annál, hogy egy olyan férfival kelljen táncolnia, akit nem kedvel. - Szünetet tartott. - Azt akarom, hogy kezdj el behatolni az elméjébe.  
\- Mester?  
Sidious egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, aztán elhalkította a hangját.  
\- Lassan hatolj be az elméjébe. Talán így gyorsabban megtörik.  
\- Azt hittem, még hasznát akarod venni a jövőben, mester - mondta Vader. - Ha behatolok az elméjébe, valószínűleg beleőrül.  
A gondolat furcsán megrémítette a Sith-et. Nem kedvelte a nőt, de igenis hasznára volt; nem akarta, hogy hirtelen megtörjön, és lélegző zöldséggé váljon. Vader csak akkor hallgatott ki valakit, ha amúgy is megölték volna, és nem volt már értelme életben tartani. Ő volt az utolsó lehetőség, a nagyágyú. Ha ezt megteszi, akkor valószínűleg gyógyíthatatlanul tönkreteszi a szenátor elméjét. Valamiért nem tetszett neki a gondolat, és nem csak azért, mert azt akarta, hogy működjön a terve. Valahol mélyen Vader nem akarta elveszíteni Amidalát, legalábbis a személyiségét nem.  
De úgy tűnt, Sidious nem veszi észre ezeket a gondolatokat, ami szerencsés volt Vader számára. Helyette a mestere úgy nézett fel rá, mintha ostoba lenne. Nem újdonság, azonban a fiatalabb férfi alig várta, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra letörölhesse a képéről ezt az arckifejezést. Nemsokára, nemsokára.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy széttépd az elméjét, csak azt, hogy lassan hatolj be, hogy ne is érezzen meg téged. Képes vagy rá, Vader Nagyúr, vagy keressek másik tanítványt magamnak?  
Düh fortyogott az ifjú Sith-ben. A körülöttük álló emberek kezdtek elhúzódni tőle, érezték a belőle áradó gyűlöletet. Vissza kellett fognia magát, hogy a tárgyak ne kezdjenek röpködni körülöttük, és ne találják el az embereket, bár nem lett volna ellenére a dolog. Nem is tudta, miért hagyja, hogy a mestere még mindig így piszkálja. Talán megszokásból.  
Nem volt nehéz feldühíteni Vadert, annál nehezebb volt viszont lenyugtatni. Nem nagyon lehetett lecsillapítani a haragját, és nem sokan élték túl azt, hogy ilyenkor az útjába kerültek. De mikor már azt hitte, hogy elveszti a fejét és torkon szúrja a mesterét, a gondolatai váratlanul valami… puhább felé fordultak. Megakadt a szeme Amidala szenátoron, a hosszú sötétkék ruhája lebegett körülötte. Egy pillanatra Vader nem látott mást, csak a nőt, aki ennek a vitának a kirobbantója volt; nem tudta nem észrevenni, milyen kecses volt, milyen szép, és hogy milyen gyönyörű volt ruha nélkül.  
Vader nagy levegőt vett, és lassan kiengedte, majd visszafordult a mesteréhez.  
\- Úgy lesz, ahogy kívánod, mester - válaszolta tiszteletteljesen.  
Sidious szemei összeszűkültek, de végül bólintott.  
\- Jól van. Elvárom, hogy pár nap múlva jelentkezz nálam kielégítő információkkal a birtokodban.  
Vader fejet hajtott, majd a figyelmét ismét Amidala felé fordította. Nem tagadhatta, hogy milyen szép; volt valami kecsesség benne, olyan elegáns volt. Kár, hogy végül össze kell törnie az elméjét, viszont talán kielégítő is lesz. Kezdett belefáradni a nő pimaszságába, ugyanakkor viszont érdekesnek is találta. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki szembe mert szállni vele a mesterén kívül, de hát meg kellett tennie. Nehezebb volt most, hogy a mestere kezdett gyanakodni, azonban el tudta intézni. Csak remélte, hogy képes volt elrejteni a féltékenységét a mestere elől, bár nehezére esett nem odamenni és kitépni Fairfax szívét a torkán át.  
Mikor a tánc véget ért, a szenátor gyorsan elnézést kért, és szinte futni kezdett a terem másik végébe. Bail Organa mellett kötött ki, akit, úgy tűnt, kissé feszélyez a társasága. Nem meglepő; tudta, hogy Vader figyeli őket. Mégis beszélgetni kezdtek, és Vader kissé kárörvendően látta, hogy a férfi még egy italt ajánl Amidalának. A nő gyorsan fogta, és lehajtotta az egészet. Miről beszélgethettek Fairfaxszel?  
A parti egyre kevésbé volt érdekes Vader számára; az Uralkodó nemsokára otthagyta, és a vendégek egy része kezdett lerészegedni. Viszont senki más nem ment oda hozzá, aminek örült; legalább ennyi jó történt vele. Mikor majdnem fél tíz volt, úgy döntött, ideje menni.  
Vader utat tört magának a még mindig meglepően zsúfolt teremben, és követte a Fény jelenlétét, hogy megtalálja a szenátort. Egy asztalra bukott, és Baillel beszélgetett, aki eléggé ijedtnek tűnt. Mikor a másik férfi meglátta a Sith-et, csak még jobban megrémült.  
\- V-vader Nagyúr! - hebegte, miközben felpattant.  
Amidala szenátor azonban csak felé fordította a fejét, és csúnya pillantást vetett rá.  
\- Hol a fenében volt? - kérdezte borgőzös hangon. Vader rájött, hogy a nő részeg, nem is kicsit. Nem hitte volna, hogy ilyesmi lehetséges.  
Organa gyorsan felpattant, és az asztal másik végébe ment, hogy felsegítse Amidalát, aki megpróbált felállni.  
\- Annyira sajnálom, Nagyúr - motyogta a férfi. - Túl sokat…  
\- Tudom, hogy működik az alkohol, Organa szenátor - csattant fel Vader. Még mindig nem volt képes elhinni, hogy Amidala ezt tette magával.  
\- Igen, nos… - szólt Organa kínosan. - Talán haza kellene őt vinnem…  
\- Én fogom hazavinni.  
Az idősebb férfi elhallgatott, úgy tűnt, kényelmetlenül érzi magát.  
\- Én…  
\- Nem akarok hazamenni - fakadt ki a nő, még mindig a barátjára támaszkodva. - Haza akarok menni.  
Vader ezt értelmetlennek találta, és ahelyett, hogy egy részeggel állt volna le vitatkozni, megragadta a nőt a karjánál fogva, és elrángatta Organa szenátortól.  
\- Most elmegyünk - jelentette ki határozottan.  
Természetesen Amidala elszédült, és majdnem elesett, aztán nekidőlt Vader mellkasának. Mind a két férfi különböző okokból kifolyólag megmerevedett, míg a nő vigyorogva nézett fel a Sith-re. Még kuncogott is.  
\- Hoppá! - nevetett. - Nem akartam magához érni. Tudom, mennyire gyűlöli… legtöbbször.  
Most komolyan rákacsintott?  
Organa teljesen elsápadt, ahogy a barátja csak nevetett tovább. Vader egyáltalán nem találta szórakoztatónak a helyzetet, főleg a célozgatásnak hála. Nem igazán vehette észre senki, de inkább nem kockáztatott. Szó nélkül ellökte Amidalát, aztán ismét megragadta a karját, és maga után vonszolta. Ki kellett hoznia innen a szenátort, mielőtt olyan mond, amit mindketten megbánnak.  
De mikor a nő hangosan elkezdett ellenkezni, Vader rájött, hogy új taktikára lesz szüksége. Felhívták magukra az emberek figyelmét, azt pedig nem akarta.  
\- Szenátor - mordult fel olyan halkan, hogy más ne hallhassa őket. - Hagyja abba ezt az ostobaságot, és szedje a lábát.  
\- Meg is tenném, ha nem rohanna annyira - nézett vissza rá Amidala fókuszálatlan dühvel, minden egyes szavát jól megnyomva. - Amúgy is maga miatt botladozok. Egy úriember karon fogna egy hölgyet.  
\- Nem vagyok úriember, szenátor - sziszegte Vader.  
Dühítő módon a nő ismét felnevetett.  
\- Az biztosan nem - mosolygott. - Úgyhogy menjen, keressen egyet, azzal hazamegyek!  
Minden jóérzés, amit a Sith a nő iránt táplált, elillant. Teljesen az idegeire ment, és még azt gondolta, kár lenne széttépni a szenátor elméjét. Inkább élvezet. A szenátor tényleg ugyanolyan volt, mint a többiek; gyenge és ostoba. Nyilvánvalóan nem az volt, aminek mások mondták.  
Mindenesetre nem érte meg az egész a vitát. A részeg emberek nem hallgatnak senkire és semmire, csak ha akarnak; Amidala nyilván nem szándékozott odafigyelni semmire, amit a férfi mondani akart, így hát vita helyett Vader megragadta a kezét, és a karjába fűzte úgy, ahogy az asszisztensétől látta. Ettől a nő összezavarodott, de ami még fontosabb, befogta a száját, így hát a Sith lassabban nekiindult, a részeg szenátor pedig mellette botladozott.  
Végre megérkeztek a siklóhoz, és Vader megbánta, hogy egy sportosabb modellt hozott a standard birodalmi helyett. Szörnyű lett volna, ha a drága RGC-16-osát összehányják. Talán lassabban kellene vezetnie… csak most, kivételesen. Vagy ez, vagy búcsút mondhat a legújabb modell tisztaságának, amit még át sem alakíthatott kedve szerint.  
Egy pillanatig Vader attól tartott, a nő nem fog tudni megállni a lábán a segítsége nélkül, arról nem is szólva, hogy képtelen lesz kinyitni az ajtót. Szánalmas. De a Sith nem is akart előrehajolni, és felkaparni a szenátort a földről, ha elesne, úgyhogy óvatosan nekidöntötte a siklónak, és kinyitotta neki az ajtót, miközben a nő dúdolgatott valamit. Régiesnek hangzott, és nagyon hamisnak. Vader a fogát csikorgatva megragadta a szenátor karját; az ismét a mellkasának esett, és kuncogva pillantott fel a maszkos arcra. A szemei ragyogtak a coruscanti éjszaka fényeitől. Mosolygott, furcsán őszintén és bizalommal telve. Ahogy rábámult, valami felkavarodott Vader szívében.  
A varázs azonban nem tartott soká, nem engedte neki. Hirtelen megrémült, és a végén betuszkolta Amidalát az anyósülésre. Becsapta utána az ajtót, de nem vette észre, hogy a nő ruhájának szegélyére csapta. A szenátor ismét kuncogni kezdett, a Sith azonban túl dühös és zavart volt ahhoz, hogy felfogja.  
Helyette beugrott a vezetőülésre. Már majdnem elindult, mikor észrevette, hogy a szenátor nincs bekötve. A jelenlegi helyzetében valószínű volt, hogy kiesik, mielőtt elérnék a bázist; alig volt magánál. Mégis mennyit ivott?  
Úgyhogy Vader előrehajolt, az Erő segítségével megragadta a biztonsági övet, és bekötötte. Ahogy megpróbált kiegyenesedni, a szenátor megragadta a kezét. A Sith próbálta elhúzni, de a nő meglepően erősen szorította. Egy pillanatig Amidala a kezeikre bámult, aztán a vonásai furcsán komolyak lettek. Elmélyülten tanulmányozta a kezet a sajátjában, aztán elkezdte lehúzni róla a kesztyűt. Vader azonnal visszarántotta, és elindult, mindkét kezét a kormányon tartva.  
Ahogy haladtak, a szenátor áthajolt az ajtó szélén, és a többi járművet kezdte nézni maguk alatt.  
\- Hagyja abba! - csattant fel Vader, nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a nőt, vagy az utat figyelje.  
Amidala egy pillanatig nem mozdult, a Sith attól kezdett tartani, hogy elájult, de aztán mégis visszaült.  
\- Ez így nem vicces - biggyesztette le az ajkát, és ismét kihajolt.  
Az Uralkodó azt mondta, hogy a szenátornak élnie kell, úgyhogy Vader nem hagyhatta, hogy baja essék. Előrenyúlt hát, és megragadta a nő vállát, majd durván visszalökte az ülésre. Talán hozzáadhatna néhány extra biztonsági övet, mikor megbütyköli a siklót; legalább könnyebben tudná szállítani a részegeket.  
\- Maga olyan gonosz! - nyafogott Amidala, ahogy lecsúszott a székébe. - Miért?  
\- Hogy ne kelljen olyan idiótákkal szórakoznom, mint maga - mordult fel Vader. - Hogy engedhette meg magának, hogy lerészegedjen? - Egyre idegesebb lett; nem arra volt kiképezve, hogy bébiszittert játsszon. - Az ellenségével van, mégis miért hagyja, hogy elgyengüljön?  
Hirtelen egy nagy, barna szempár meredt rá szomorú, vesébe látó módon. Most nagyon is fókuszált volt a tekintete, és ez jobban megrémítette a Sith-et, mint azt be merte volna vallani. Hirtelen a nő már nem is tűnt olyan részegnek.  
\- Nem vagyunk ellenségek - mondta teljesen komolyan. - Ugye? Azt hittem, barátok vagyunk… vagy valami ilyesmi…  
Az egész galaxisban miért pont ezzel a nővel hozta össze az Erő? Volt valami bosszantóan megmozgató benne; a szomorú szavai majdnem bántudatot keltettek Vaderben. Majdnem. De akkor is, ez jó kérdés volt; mik is voltak ők? Szeretők, mégsem voltak szerelmesek egymásba. Barátok sem voltak, azonban a Sith-nek be kellett vallania, hogy a szó szoros értelmében ellenségek sem voltak többé. Talán csak ahogy a szenátor mondta, valami hasonlók.  
Bár Vader megfogadta, hogy nem beszélget részegekkel, Amidala meglepő hatással volt rá.  
\- Nem - enyhült meg csendesen. - Nem vagyunk ellenségek, szenátor.  
Gyönyörű mosoly ragyogott fel Amidala arcán, és az Erő fényesen dalolt. Vader elfordult.  
\- Ne hívj így - jelentette ki hirtelen a nő. - Nem vagyunk ellenségek, ami azt jelenti, hogy jó ismerősök vagyunk, szóval tegeződünk, és a keresztnevünkön szólítjuk egymást, Darth.  
Akkora ostobaság volt, amit Amidala mondott, hogy Vader meg sem próbálta kijavítani. Helyette úgy döntött, az utat figyeli; még ilyen késő éjszaka is tele volt, hiszen a Coruscant sosem aludt, valóban rászolgált a hírére. Viszont ahogy kivételesen a Sith óvatosan vezetett, rájött, hogy ez a tökéletes alkalom arra, hogy behatoljon a szenátor elméjébe. Lassan kellett csinálnia, és attól félt, a nő észreveszi, de mivel részeg volt, csak nem. Talán nem is emlékszik majd rá egyáltalán; kihasználhatná hát a pillanatot. Azok után viszont, amiről az előbb beszélgettek, egy kicsit…  
Nem, Darth Vader Sith Nagyúr volt, nem kellett volna semmit sem éreznie. Az elméjével a szenátorra fókuszált, és csatlakozott hozzá. Amidala épp az eget nézte, nem úgy tűnt, hogy észrevette. Vader óvatosan összekapcsolta az elméje egy kis részét az övével. Valószínűleg már most rengeteg információt szerezhetett volna, azonban nem tette. Nem tudta, miért nem, de nem tette. Azzal magyarázta, hogy fáradt.  
\- Miért viseled ezt a maszkot? - kérdezte a szenátor. Nem, Padmé, gondolta Vader szarkasztikusan; hiszen végül is jó ismerősök voltak. - Nem tudsz lélegezni?  
Nem felelt a kérdésre.  
\- Valamiféle gonosz űrlény vagy egy külső régióból, aki meg akarja hódítani a galaxist?  
\- Igen.  
\- És megégtél vagy megsérültél annyira, hogy ezt a ruhát kell viselned, vagy csak nem tudod belélegezni az oxigént?  
\- Igen.  
\- Igazából egy kopasz, csúnya vénember vagy? - hunyorított rá a nő, mintha ettől át tudna látni a maszkon.  
\- A legcsúnyább – válaszolta a férfi. Majdnem elmosolyodott, mikor meghallotta a nő drámai sóhaját.  
\- Tudtam - biggyesztette le az ajkát. - De legalább jó vagy az ágyban.  
Vader szeme elkerekedett a csodálkozástól. Kimondatlan szabály volt köztük, hogy sosem beszélnek arról, ami éjszakánként köztük történik. Soha. Vader máris átkozta a mesterét, amiért kényszerítette, hogy összekapcsolja a szenátorral az elméjét.  
\- Szenátor - kezdte, arra készülve, hogy kijavítsa Amidala nyersségét, de a nő félbeszakította.  
\- Padmé! - kiáltotta dühös tekintettel. - A nevem Padmé, Darth!  
\- Ne hívj így! - csattant fel Vader, miközben berepült a hangárba. Még jó, hogy megérkeztek! - Most kifelé!  
Természetesen a nő összevonta a szemöldökét, de nem volt semmi hatása. Több percbe beletelt, míg rájött, hogy kell kinyitni az ajtót, azonban végül nem sikerült neki, mert Vader annyira türelmetlen volt, hogy ő nyitotta ki az ajtót és húzta ki a szenátort. Az megint megtántorodott, Vader viszont elkapta a vállánál fogva, hogy ne essen rá, nem akarta újra átélni az élményt.  
Padmé gyorsan belekarolt, és a Sith Nagyúr majdnem felsóhajtott. Az ilyen embereket vagy megölte, vagy ájulásig fojtogatta, most mégsem hitte, hogy képes lenne rá, úgyhogy helyette inkább hagyta, hogy a nő rátámaszkodjon, és elindultak.  
Hosszú, kínzó út várt rájuk, mert a szenátor ismét dúdolgatni kezdett. Szerencsére csökkentett számú legénység volt talpon, úgyhogy csak páran láthatták a Naboo szenátorát megalázó helyzetében, és a Sith nagyúr különös türelmét. Vader magában megfogadta, hogy elpusztítja a biztonsági kamerák felvételeit erről az egészről, és megfenyeget majd bárkit, akinek megfordul a fejében, hogy elpletykálja; a hírnevét fenn kellett tartania.  
Végül megérkeztek a szenátor szobájába. Gyakorlatilag Vader eleresztette őt a pórázról, és hagyta, hogy majdnem egész este beszélgessen a barátaival. A magáévá tehette volna, mikor azonban meglátta a nőt, ahogy beleesik az ágyba, rájött, hogy nincs kedve hozzá. Nemrég kezdett azon gondolkodni, hogy a szex függőséget okoz-e, de megnyugodott, hogy legalább most tudta, nem vonzódik hozzá mindenhogyan.  
Épp elfordult, mikor meghallotta, hogy a szenátor motyog valamit. Megint majdnem felsóhajtott, majd visszafordult a nőhöz, akinek a párnába volt temetve az arca. Odalépett hozzá, és elfordította Padmé fejét, hogy legalább lélegezni tudjon, vagy legalábbis remélte, hogy menni fog neki a rengeteg kócos haja alól.   
\- Mi az? - kérdezte, a hangja meglepően puha volt.  
\- Itt fogsz hagyni? - motyogta a nő.  
\- Igen - válaszolt Vader határozottan. - Ideje aludni.  
A szenátor felnyögött, de nem nyitotta ki a szemét.   
\- Részeg vagyok?  
\- Igen.  
Egy pillanatig csend volt, aztán a nő végre felnézett rá vörös, véreres szemekkel.  
\- Gondolod, hogy barátok lehetünk?  
A hangja olyan gyenge, olyan halk volt, hogy megijesztette Vadert. Mintha valami belemarkolt volna a szívébe, a Sith évek óta először sóhajtott fel.  
\- Talán, szenátor.  
\- Padmé - motyogta a nő, majd elfordult, a lélegzetvétele egyenletessé vált, végre elaludt.  
Vader egy pillanatig csak nézte, aztán anélkül, hogy belegondolt volna, mit csinál, levette a kesztyűjét, azt, amit a szenátor is próbált, és megsimogatta a nő dús haját, kisöpörte az arcából remélve, hogy így könnyebben kap majd levegőt.  
\- Talán, Padmé. Talán - motyogta, aztán visszahúzta a kesztyűjét, és kiment a szobából.  
Miután odaküldte 3PO-t, hogy vigyázzon a szenátorra az éjszaka, Vader leült a hipernyomású kamrában, és azon töprengett, mit kellene tennie Amidala szenátorral, közben remélve, hogy valahogy túlélheti ezt az egész őrületet.


	15. Macskajaj

A pokol létezett, és Padmé biztos volt benne, hogy éppen ott tartózkodik. Kegyetlenül ragyogó fény sütött a szemébe, és majd szétrobbant a feje. A szája teljesen kiszáradt, mintha homokot evett volna. Undorodott magától, koszosnak és mocskosnak érezte magát.  
Mindent összevetve nagyon rosszul volt.  
Elszámolt tízig, aztán sikerült kinyitnia a szemét és felemelnie a fejét, de a haja az arcába hullott, a feje pedig mintha legalább egymillió tonnát nyomott volna. Majdnem fel sem tudta emelni, azonban végül sikerült. Lenézett, és az ágy mellett megpillantotta a szemetest, körülötte a padló műanyaggal volt borítva.  
Kriff, teljesen másnapos volt. Ami azt jelentette, hogy ivott múlt éjjel, tehát…  
\- Kriff - motyogta, ahogy felült és berohant a fürdőbe. Jó öt percig csak hányt, mire végre eléggé lenyugodott ahhoz, hogy felemelje a fejét. Mikor ezt megtette, rémülten vette észre, hogy 3PO és R2 ott vannak mellette.  
\- Tervezőm, tervezőm! - siránkozott a protokolldroid. - Tessék, úrnőm - nyújtott át Padménak egy pohár vizet.  
A szenátor hálásan fogadta el, és óvatosan megforgatta a folyadékot a szájában, mielőtt kiköpte volna. Nem volt oda a hányás ízéért, és majdnem ismét öklendezni kezdett, de meglepően jól érezte magát most, hogy kiadta magából, amit kellett. Pont annyira jól, hogy rájöjjön, hogy a hálóingében van, ami azt jelentette…  
\- Kriff - nyögött fel. Ő maga öltözött át múlt éjjel, vagy… Vader csinálta? Nem, az nem lehet; a Sith nem volt elég türelmes ahhoz, hogy egy részeggel foglalkozzon. Akkor viszont hogy került rá a hálóinge?  
Padmé túlságosan is élesen emlékezett az alkujukra. Bár péntek este volt, Vader azt mondta, odamehet a barátaihoz, úgyhogy neki is teljesítenie kellett az egyezség rá eső részét. Ez eléggé elszomorító volt, főleg mivel láthatólag az ízléséhez mérten túlságosan el voltak foglalva a… viszonyukkal, de mégis úgy akart tenni, mintha élvezné a partit. Elfogyasztott egy pohár bort, mikor megérkeztek, majdnem egy óráig tartogatta a poharat a kezében, aztán ivott még egyet, úgyhogy nem vitte túlzásba igazán.  
Mivel kis termetű volt, tudta, hol a határ a számára, és úgy döntött, nem enged meg magának többet. Máris melegséget érzett és ellazult, mikor odament Vaderhez az este közepe táján. De aztán jött Fairfax, akit ki nem állhatott, és a Sith-nek hála táncolnia kellett vele, aztán a moff olyan durva és undorító volt, és… és…  
Ekkor szaladt oda Bailhez, és úgy döntött, még néhány pohár nem árthat meg. Szörnyen ostoba volt. Miért hitte, hogy az ivás majd segít a helyzetén? Tudta, hol kell megállnia, mégsem foglalkozott vele, még akkor sem, mikor érezte a jeleit annak, hogy becsípett. És miért? Mert az a nyomorult Fairfax olyan perverz volt és megfenyegette, és…  
De ez nem volt kifogás arra, amit tett. Az önuralom hatalom, és ő azelőtt sosem engedte meg magának, hogy illuminált állapotba kerüljön nyilvános helyen. A jó hírneve forgott kockán; az elmúlt hónapok stressze viszont most jött ki rajta, és az, hogy folyton Vader jár az eszében, elég ok lett volna bárkinek arra, hogy a pohár után nyúljon, nem igaz? Persze csak kifogásokat keresett, viszont néha mindenkinek el kell engednie magát.  
Nem emlékezett semmire az után, hogy Bailhez ment. Volt néhány emlékképe - vagy legalábbis úgy hitte, hogy emlékképek - arról, hogy Vader odajön hozzá, hogy a siklóban repülnek, hogy a csillagokat nézi, ezeken kívül semmi más. Próbált rájönni, mi történhetett, azonban nem sikerült. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a Sith hazahozta, de mit tett vele, miután visszaértek?  
Nem bánta, hogy szexelnek, amíg öntudatánál volt közben, egy ideje már nem is érezte úgy, hogy megerőszakolják. De ez? Nem tetszett neki az ötlet, hogy részegen lefeküdtek, és ami még rosszabb, hogy nem is emlékszik semmire. Mi van, ha Vader valami szörnyűséget tett vele?  
\- Úrnőm - szakította meg 3PO a pánikrohamát. - Tessék, vegye be ezeket.  
A szenátor felnézett, és elvette a fehér pirulákat, amiket a droid adott neki, majd lenyelte őket egy korty vízzel.  
\- Mi volt ez? - kérdezte, a hangja mély és reszelős volt.  
\- R2 találta önnek ezt a gyógyszert tegnap éjjel - magyarázta a droid. - Ne aggódjon, azt írja, néhány óránként beveheti őket.  
R2 helyeslően csipogott.  
\- Tegnap éjjel is vettem be belőle?  
\- Ó, igen, úrnőm - válaszolta 3PO. - Többször is beadtuk önnek az éjszaka folyamán. R2 szerint segít a hányinger ellen, és nem engedi kiszáradni.  
Padmé egyik droidról a másikra nézett, aztán bólintott. Sokkal jobban volt már, mióta hányt. Nyilvánvalóan valamiféle másnaposság elleni gyógyszert kapott… viszont hogy honnan tudott róla R2, az rejtély volt a számára. Inkább csak hálásnak érezte magát, bár még egy kicsit rosszul volt, de valószínűleg sokkal rosszabb lett volna, ha nem veszi be a pirulákat.  
\- Hánytam tegnap éjjel? - kérdezte.  
\- Ó, igen, többször is - mondta 3PO szánalommal a hangjában. - Első alkalommal teljesen összehányta a ruháját! - Padmé összevonta a szemöldökét a gondolatra. - R2-nak le kellett küldenie a mosodába, én pedig vettem a bátorságot, és átöltöztettem a hálóingébe.  
Szóval a droidok voltak. Nagy kő esett le Padmé szívéről ezt hallva, csakhogy ez nem jelentette azt, hogy Vader nem használta ki a helyzetet. A nő az ajkába harapott, és arra jutott, hogy most nem tud mit csinálni, inkább megpróbálhatná rendbe szedni magát.  
\- Lezuhanyozok - jelentette ki, és óvatosan felállt.  
\- Hogyne - bólintott 3PO. - Keresek valamit, amibe átöltözhet.  
\- Kérlek, mindenképp valami könnyű ruha legyen - szólt utána Padmé, majd rábámult R2-ra, aki még nem távozott, helyette módfelett vádlón ráfütyült egyet. A szenátor felsóhajtott. - Leszidhatsz, miután lezuhanyoztam. Most kimennél, kérlek?  
R2 láthatólag nem örült, hogy máris távoznia kell, de végül megfordult és kigurult a szobából. Valamit csipogott, mire 3PO felháborodottan kiáltotta:  
\- Milyen udvariatlan vagy, R2! Viselkedj!  
Padmé becsukta az ajtót, hogy ne hallja a civódást; a feje megint fájni kezdett. Miért kellett másnaposnak lennie, és egyáltalán miért ivott annyit tegnap este?  
Megnyitotta a csapot, megvárta, míg felmelegszik a víz, aztán nagyot sóhajtva gyorsan belépett a sugár alá. A gyomra ismét háborogni kezdett, míg a feje tompán lüktetett, amit még el is tudott viselni. Évek óta nem rúgott be; legutoljára a tizennyolcadik születésnapján. Teljesen szabaddá tette az elkövetkező napot, mert úgy döntött, afféle mini-vakációt tart, fennmaradt éjjel és kísérletezett egy kicsit. Elég ostoba ötlet volt, de kíváncsi volt, milyen részegnek lenni; ivott már, viszont még sosem rúgott be.  
Mondani sem kell, hogy ezek után úgy döntött, sosem iszik többé olyan sokat. Másnap reggel rosszul érezte magát és egész délutánig ágyban maradt, csak este kelt fel. Az élmény olyan maradandóra sikeredett, hogy több héttel később sem tudott alkoholhoz nyúlni. Még szerencse, hogy Dormé vele volt, és vigyázott rá; a másik nő valamiért jobban bírta az italt.  
Azonban most Padmé megszegte a saját magának tett ígéretét, és lerészegedett, ráadásul minden különösebb ok nélkül! Tényleg kezdett elmenni az esze. Miket gondolhatott most róla Vader! Ha a nő jól sejtette, és szerette volna azt hinni, hogy jól sejtette, mert elég behatóan ismerte már a Sith-et, valószínűleg undorodik tőle, hogy semmi önuralma sincs. Talán még jól is szórakozott rajta, hogy a nagy Amidala szenátor idáig süllyedt. Hogy lehetett ilyen ostoba?!  
Miután megtörölközött, Padmé kilépett a zuhany alól, és észrevette, hogy 3PO kikészített neki mindent, amire szüksége lehetett. Néha a droid egyszerűen túl sok volt, és az állandó aggodalmaskodása is rátett minderre még egy lapáttal, de tagadhatatlanul tudta, hogy gondoskodjon egy emberről. Szinte már anyáskodó volt; a nő megint elgondolkodott, vajon hogy szerzett egy ilyen droidot Vader Nagyúr.  
Miután felöltözött, a szenátor gyorsan fogat mosott, és kiment a fürdőből, hogy lenyugodjon, és kifésülje a haját az ágyon. Kicsit emberibben érezte magát most, hogy lezuhanyozott, azonban még mindig nem volt száz százalékosan jól. Valószínűleg estefelé lesz majd ismét önmaga. Erről jutott eszébe, hány óra lehetett?  
\- Délután egy?! - kiáltotta hitetlenkedve, ahogy ránézett az órára. Átaludta az egész napot! Na ennyi, többé soha nem tesz ilyen ostobaságot, soha!  
Sóhajtva kezdett neki a fésülködésnek, azon tűnődve, mi történhetett, miután leitta magát. Miket művelhetett vele Vader, míg nem volt önmaga? A gondolattól is dühös és ijedt lett. Dühös volt Vaderre, mert kihasználta a helyzetet, és félt, hogy mi történhetett. Jó esély volt rá, hogy alig élte túl az éjszakát.  
\- R2! - kiáltotta, a hangja reszelősen csengett. - R2, láttad, mikor hazajöttem tegnap este?  
A kis droid helyeslően csipogott, 3PO pedig fordított.  
\- Azt mondja, igen, úrnöm.  
Padmé az ajkába harapott; úgy döntött, tudni akarja, mi történt, bár már a gondolattól is rosszul volt.  
\- El tudnád mesélni?  
Az asztromech csipogni kezdett és előre-hátra gurult, 3PO pedig ismét fordított.  
\- Azt mondja, felvételt készített róla, mert először nem volt benne biztos, mi történt önnel.  
Padmé halványan elmosolyodott.  
\- R2, zseniális vagy - mondta teljesen őszintén. - Lejátszanád nekem?  
A kis droid hátrébb gurult, és elkezdte levetíteni a felvételt. A szenátor összerezzent, ahogy meglátta saját magát Vader Nagyúr mellett botladozni; a Sith karjába kapaszkodott, szinte teljesen ő tartotta a súlyát, nehogy elessen. Eléggé kínos volt látnia saját magát, ahogy szó szerint pofára esett az ágyba; Vader egy pillanatig felette állt, aztán meglepő módon megfordult és elment. Hozzá sem ért, azonban egy hang, amit Padmé adott ki, megállította.  
A Sith ismét a nő felé magasodott; a szögből kiderült, hogy R2 a szoba másik felében volt, úgyhogy nem látszott, pontosan mi is történik, de a szenátor biztos volt benne, hogy Vader oldalra fordította a fejét.  
\- Mi az? - kérdezte a fekete alak csendesen, ahogy letérdelt az ágy mellett.  
\- Itt fogsz hagyni?  
\- Igen. Ideje aludni.  
Padmé a felvételen felnyögött.  
\- Részeg vagyok?  
\- Igen.  
\- Gondolod, hogy lehetünk barátok? - A nő álla leesett, ahogy meghallotta, mit kérdezett nemrég részegen. Mégis miért viselkedett ennyire ostobán, és mennyit ihatott?  
Ha a kérdés meglepő volt, Vader válaszától egyenesen padlót fogott. Némi habozás után a Sith ezt mondta:  
\- Talán, szenátor.  
\- Padmé.  
Még egy kis szünet következett.  
\- Talán, Padmé. Talán.  
A szenátor a fejét csóválta. Mégis mi járhatott a fejében, mikor letegeződött Vaderrel? Ráadásul a keresztneve különleges dolog volt a számára, nem sok ember szólíthatta így. Akkor meg miért kérte rá Vadert?  
A felvétel azonban folytatódott tovább, a Sith megint habozni kezdett, majd valamit csinált, de pont nem látszott, mit. Padmé haja megmozdult… csak nem megérintette? Aztán hirtelen a Sötét Nagyúr felpattant, mintha visszavette volna a kesztyűjét, és kiviharzott a szobából. A nő ezek után láthatólag elájult, de Padmét most ez érdekelte a legkevésbé.  
Darth Vader… kedves volt vele. Nem, ez nem lehet, hiszen nyilvánvalóan nem volt egy gondoskodó típus. Már a gondolat is nevetséges volt, és mégis ágyba segítette, nem használta ki a helyzetet, ott maradt, mikor a nő kérte, és… úgy tűnt, megérintette a haját a kesztyűje nélkül. Mi a fene történt? Ez nem az a Vader volt, akit Padmé ismert és gyűlölt. Az vallott volna rá, ha csak bejön, a magáévá teszi és elmegy. Igazából majdnem meg is tette, viszont a tény, hogy ott maradt, ha csak egy pillanatra is…  
3PO képe ijesztette meg Padmét, mert R2 tovább játszotta a felvételt.  
\- Úrnőm - jött be a szobába a droid. - Vader Nagyúr azt kérte, hogy… jaj, tervezőm!  
Itt ért véget a felvétel. A Sith nem feküdt le vele, hanem küldött valakit maga helyett, aki jobban ért az ápoláshoz. Most mégis mit gondoljon róla? Nyilván ugyanaz a szörnyeteg volt, aki háborús bűnöket követett el, embereket és bolygókat pusztított, és mégis… kedves volt hozzá. Elnéző volt vele, meggyógyította őt. Több volt Vaderben, mint amit akárki elhitt volna, Padmé tudta. De most mit kellene gondolnia a fogvatartójáról?  
Nem kellett sokáig várnia, mert abban a pillanatban az ajtó kicsapódott, és a szóban forgó Sith jelent meg benne. Ahogy meglátta, Padmé tudta, hogy dühös, és nem csak hogy dühös, forrt benne a méreg. A szoba hőmérséklete mintha pár fokot esett volna, a nő pedig vegyes érzelmekkel bámult fel rá. Hogy kellene viszonyulnia ehhez a férfihoz, aki olyan gyengéd volt hozzá?  
\- Jöjjön velem - mordult fel Vader, a hangja teljesen más volt, mint tegnap este. Meg sem várta a választ, hanem hátat fordított, és elsétált.  
Padménak elakadt a szava, de aztán felpattant, és utánasietett. Még cipőt sem vett, úgyhogy remélte, nem fogják végigsétálni az egész bázist. Szerencsére csak az egyik konferenciaterembe mentek, ugyanabba, amiben a szenátor felajánlkozott. Nem éppen a legkellemesebb emlékeket juttatta eszébe a helyiség.  
Hideg volt a teremben, de úgy tűnt, Vader nem vette észre, még akkor sem, mikor Padmé maga köré fonta a karjait. Helyette leült, és hangtalanul a mellette lévő székre mutatott. A nő leült; sokkal rosszabb volt ilyen közel lennie a Sith-hez, így erősebben érzékelte a belőle áradó dühöt.  
Az mégsem ordította le Padmé fejét, helyette bekapcsolta a híradót. A szenátor értetlenkedve nézett rá, mikor a riporter új sztorit kezdett mesélni.  
\- Új álompárunk van a galaxisban!  
Mégis miért volt érdekes ez a pletykarovat? Vadert nyilván hidegen hagyta az ilyesmi, hiszen gyűlölte az embereket. Akkor meg miért izgatta, hogy ki kivel jött össze? Aztán Padmé rájött a válaszra, mikor a saját képét pillantotta meg a Sith mellett. Azonnal elsápadt.  
\- Tegnap este egy, a Coruscant elitje által szervezett eseményen együtt látták Darth Vader Nagyurat és Amidala szenátort a Naboo-ról. - A kép váltott, őket mutatták, ahogy a tánc előtt beszélgettek. - Több forrásunk is megerősítette, hogy látták őket együtt érkezni, és együtt is távoztak. - Most egy olyan képet mutattak, amin Padmé Vaderbe karol és mosolyog. Nyilván részeg volt, de a képen úgy tűnt, mintha csak simán mosolyogna, míg a Sith kikíséri. - Sem Vader Nagyúr, sem a szenátor nem nyilatkozott, hogy megerősítse vagy megcáfolja a kapcsolatuk hírét, de ha engem kérdeznek, egy holo többet ér ezer szónál - mosolygott a riporternő. - Nekem nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy a Birodalom nemsokára egy Uralkodónővel lesz gazdagabb.  
Padmé leírhatatlanul megrémült. Tágra nyílt szemmel fordult Vader felé, de az nem szólalt meg, helyette váltott egy híres pletykacsatornára.   
\- ...és Amidala szenátor! Hihetetlen, ugye? - kiáltotta a nő a képernyőn. - Senki sem gondolta volna, hogy lesz valaha is egy nő, aki megszerzi magának Vader Nagyurat, de aztán hirtelen felbukkant Amidala szenátor, és elcsaklizta a legjobb partit az egész galaxisban! Hitték volna? Bevallom, én igen. Mindig is tudtam, hogy…  
Vader megint csatornát váltott.  
\- Úgy tűnik, új pár talált egymásra a Coruscanton. Darth Vader Nagyurat, a Birodalom trónjának örökösét tegnap éjjel látták, ahogy egy estélyen Amidala szenátort kíséri a Naboo-ról. Nem kaptunk hivatalos megerősítést, hogy tényleg egy párt alkotnak-e, de akiket tegnap éjjel meginterjúvoltunk, úgy hiszik, nagy esély van rá, hogy van közöttük valami.  
Vader kikapcsolta a holót, és a nő felé fordította a tekintetét. Padmé érezte a szúrós tekintetet, pedig nem láthatta; szinte égette.  
\- Van fogalma arról, mit művelt? - kérdezte a Sith halkan, de élesen és halálosan.  
\- Én… én nem…  
\- A fél reggelt azzal töltöttem, hogy próbáltam kitörölni ezt a mocskot az adásból! - mordult fel Vader, majd felpattant, a széke pedig majdnem felborult mögötte.  
\- Sajnálom…  
\- Nem, nem sajnálja! - bődült fel a Sith. - Az egész reggelem azzal telt, hogy sorra hívogattam a csatornákat, hogy személyesen vessek véget ennek az egésznek, csakhogy az Uralkodó maga hívatott! Van magának fogalma arról, hogy meddig tartott, míg elmagyaráztam neki, mi történt? Hogy eloszlassam a gyanúját?  
\- De mi nem vagyunk…  
\- Elég közel állunk egymáshoz, szenátor, és ezt maga is tudja!  
Padmé teljesen lefagyott, a szeme könnyes lett a kiabálást hallva. Vadernek igaza volt, és ez volt a legrosszabb az egészben; nem voltak egy pár a szó szoros értelmében, azonban együtt voltak nem is egyszer. Az Uralkodó azt a parancsot adta a Sith-nek, hogy figyelje őt és kémkedjen, nem azt, hogy lefeküdjön vele. De hát számít ez? Vader mondhatta volna Palpatine-nak, hogy így kínozta. Könnyen megúszhatta volna az egészet… ha csak nem valamiért az Uralkodó nem akarta, hogy Vader egy ujjal is hozzáérjen Padméhoz.  
\- Sajnálom - mondta a nő megint lesütött szemmel, nagyon igyekezve, hogy ne csorduljanak ki a könnyei. A feje lüktetett, és még mindig szörnyen rosszul érezte magát; semmit sem segített a dolog, hogy bekerült a holóba. Ráadásul még éreznie kellett Vader dühét is, ami egyenesen rá irányult, ez az egész kezdett túl sok lenni a számára. Olyan volt, mintha egyetlen kis apró hiba teljesen a feje tetejére állította volna az életét. Miért kellett ennek megtörténnie, miért pont vele?  
A levegő hűvös maradt, de valamiért Padmé tudta, hogy a Sith próbál lenyugodni; végtére is ez az egész rá is ugyanolyan hatással volt, ha nem nagyobbal, mint a szenátorra. Vader nem az a fajta ember volt, aki a holóba szokott kerülni, hacsak nem győzelmi hírekkel egy csatából, neki is fontos volt, hogy megőrizze a hírnevét. Akárki is találta ki ezeket a felháborító pletykákat, valószínűleg az életével játszott, mikor szájára vette a Sötét Nagyurat. Padmé csak remélni tudta, hogy senki sem halt meg a saját ostobasága miatt.  
\- Miért ivott tegnap este?  
A kérdés olyan hirtelen érte a szenátort, hogy beletelt egy másodpercbe, míg válaszolni tudott.  
\- Nem tudom - motyogta.  
\- Volt rá oka - sziszegte Vader, és közelebb hajolt Padméhoz az asztalon keresztül. - Semmi baja nem volt, míg táncolni nem kezdett, utána viszont két pohárral is ivott. Mit mondott magának Fairfax?  
\- Mit érdekli az magát? - kérdezte a nő, kiadva a saját maga iránt érzett dühét. - Maga kényszerített rá, hogy táncoljak vele!  
\- Én ugyan nem! - mordult fel a Sith. - Visszautasíthatta volna!  
Padmé végül nem bírta tovább, a rengeteg megpróbáltatás után egyszerűen felpattant, és ronda pillantást vetett Vaderre.  
\- Nem! - kiabálta. - Udvariatlanság lett volna, és nem volt okom sem rá! Maga semmit sem tud a szociális protokollról!  
\- Nyilván maga sem, ha ilyen könnyedén elengedi magát és lerészegedik egy estélyen - jegyezte meg a Sith gúnyosan.  
\- Csak mert Fairfax alantas módon viselkedett!  
\- Mit mondott?  
\- Olyanokat, hogy milyen szép vagyok, meg hogy mennyire ágyba akar vinni, érti?! - kiáltotta Padmé; a lábai megadták magukat, szörnyen érezte magát, és pont erre nem akart visszaemlékezni most. Vader csendben maradt. - Olyan ijesztő és undorító volt, ahogy viselkedett, és… és… figyelt, még az után is, hogy otthagytam. Azért szaladtam Bailhez, mert reméltem, ha egy másik férfi mellett vagyok, akkor nem mer közeledni hozzám.  
A lélegeztetőgép hangja többször is betöltötte a teret, mielőtt Vader végre megszólalt.  
\- Miért nem jött vissza hozzám? - A hangja sokkal gyengédebb volt.  
\- Mert ott volt az Uralkodó is - sóhajtotta a nő, hirtelen dühöt érezve az öregember iránt. - Nem akartam beszélni vele.  
Az agresszív testtartás, amit a Sith felvett, lassan ellazult, míg Vader egyszerűen csak állt. Úgy tűnt, gondolkodik valamin, és Padmé nagyon kíváncsi volt, mi lehet az.  
\- A jövőben - kezdte, - mellettem marad. Ha akárki is akarata ellenére közeledik önhöz, azonnal keressen meg engem.  
\- Az nem újabb okot adna a pletykákra, hogy… egy pár vagyunk? - A kifejezés furcsán hangzott a szájából.  
\- Most már nincs mit tenni ezzel kapcsolatban - válaszolta a Sith. - Úgy éljük az életünket, ahogy eddig. Ha a média zaklatja önt, ne mondjon semmit, és azonnal értesítsen, majd én gondoskodom róluk.  
Ez nem hangzott valami biztatóan.  
\- Senki sem fog meghalni, ha értesítem, ugye?  
Vader inkább nem válaszolt.  
\- Most pedig - mondta helyette a férfi, - dolgom van. Ha a munkahelyén a pletykákról kérdezik, ne válaszoljon. CT-585 azt a parancsot kapta, hogy még szigorúbban őrizze önt, hogy senki se zaklathassa. Ezentúl az irodája ajtaja előtt fog őrködni, hogy mindig szemmel tarthassa.  
\- Nincs szükségem bébiszitterre - ellenkezett Padmé.  
\- Tegnap este nem úgy tűnt - csattant fel a Sith. - Most menjen. Így is el vagyok maradva a napi feladataimmal, hála magának.  
Padmé nekiindult, de aztán megtorpant.  
\- Sajnálom - ismételte halkan. - Tényleg sajnálom… és köszönöm.  
Vader feje meglepetten fordult felé, kicsit oldalra döntve, mintha össze lenne zavarodva.  
\- Mit köszön?  
Tényleg nem értette, vagy csak azt akarta, hogy a nő kimondja?  
\- Hogy segített tegnap éjjel. - Padmé hirtelen zavarba jött, és lesütötte a szemét. - Hogy türelmes volt, és nem használta ki a helyzetet.  
Vader megmerevedett, a szenátor pedig hirtelen ráébredt, hogy ez azért van, mert kényelmetlenül érzi magát. Padmé rájött, hogy valamiért egy kicsit jobban tudja olvasni a testbeszédét, mint eddig; a Sith kényelmetlenül érezte magát, ha háláról, érzelmekről volt szó. Mindenki tudta, hogy Vader másodpercek alatt kitalál egy stratégiát a harchoz, de nyomj a képébe érzéseket, és képtelen lesz alkalmazkodni. Tényleg Darth Vader volt a legkülönösebb lény, akivel Padmé valaha találkozott.  
Mindenesetre a férfi elfordult, leült, és úgy tett, mint aki el van foglalva.  
\- Nem terveztem, hogy lehányjanak - morogta.  
Bár először meglepődött, a nő végül rájött, hogy Vader nem ért hozzá, hogyan fogadjon köszönetet vagy dícséretet. Csak azt tudta, hogyan kell kritizálni, szarkasztikusnak és száraznak lenni. A saját nyers módján ezzel a Sith azt akarta mondani, hogy "nincs mit".   
\- Én sem. - Padmé elgondolkodott egy pillanatra. – Találkozunk… ma este?  
\- Menjen, szenátor. - Vader hangja majdnem fáradtan csengett.  
Padmé úgy döntött, szót fogad, kilépett a konferenciateremből, visszament a szobájába és lefeküdt, remélve, hogy elmúlik a fejfájása. Ahogy ledőlt az ágyra, megint azon kapta magát, hogy nem először azon gondolkodik, miféle lény lehet Darth Vader.

~~~~~~

Mikor Amidala elment, Vader hátradőlt a székében, és mély levegőket vett, remélve, hogy enyhül a fájdalom. Az előbb olyan dühös volt, hogy nem nagyon érezte, de most ismét elhatalmasodott rajta; vissza kellett mennie a magasnyomású kamrába gyógyulni. Ami azt illeti, csodálkozott, hogy még magánál van; különös, hogy a düh és a makaccság milyen kitartást adott neki.  
Vader lassan felállt, és kimasírozott a teremből a kamrába, mintha mi sem történt volna. Nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy a szenátor hirtelen kijöjjön a szobájából, és azt lássa, hogy görnyedten vánszorog, vagy a falnak támaszkodik, abból semmi jó nem sült volna ki.  
Mielőtt elért volna a kamrába, a szokásos tempójában haladt, aztán végre levethette magát a székbe. Egy pillanatig mozdulatlanul ült, csak arra koncentrált, hogy lélegezzen, aztán képes volt levenni a maszkot és a sisakot. Utána óvatosan megszabadult a köpenyétől, és elkezdte lehámozni magáról a ruháját. Hívhatta volna az orvosdroidot, de nem akarta. Szörnyen érezte magát, és a villámok rá nagyobb hatással voltak, hála a pótkezének és a lélegeztetőgépnek, szerencséjére azonban a mestere nem akarta megölni őt. Még.  
Pár perc szerencsétlenkedés után feladta, csak a felsőtestét sikerült kiszabadítania a ruhából. Csodálatos érzés volt nélküle, és tudta, hogy milyen nehéz lesz majd visszavennie; mindig az volt. Csapdában érezte magát, minden akaraterejét össze kellett szednie, hogy ne rohanjon vissza a palotába, és hívja ki az Uralkodót azonnal. Türelem, emlékeztette magát ismét. Csak várnia kell.  
A mestere engedetlenségért kínozta meg őt, aggódott a jelentések miatt a Vader és Amidala szenátor közötti kapcsolatról. Való igaz, Vader nem engedelmeskedett a mesterének, hiszen lefeküdt a nővel, de ez csak a jéghegy csúcsa volt. Az Uralkodó tényleg az újságíróknak hitt inkább, mint neki? Hiszen Vader hűségesebb már nem is lehetett volna, gyakorlatilag az egész élete a körül a vénember körül forgott, aki mégis ezt művelte vele.  
Nehéz volt meggyőznie a mesterét, hogy közte és a szenátor között nincs semmi, de mikor Sidious végre meghallgatta, úgy tűnt, tetszik neki ez a fordulat. Mindkettejükre jó fényt vetett a dolog az egész galaxisban; a Birodalom második embere, aki a galaxis biztonságáért harcol, és a Birodalom legszókimondóbb szenátora, aki kiáll minden lény jogaiért, mindenképp jól festett egymás mellett. Nagyon jól. Olyan volt, mint egy politikai egyesülés, mintha békét kötöttek volna a régi Köztársasággal. Az Uralkodó megtiltotta Vadernek, hogy megcáfolja a híreket, viszont azt nem mondta, hogy erősítse is meg őket, azt pedig biztosan nem fogja megtenni.  
De azok után is, hogy megölt pár riportert, köztük azt a bolondot, aki tegnap éjjel követte őket és fotókat készített róluk, és miután egész reggel fenyegetőzött, a mestere nem ilyesmiért volt dühös rá, hanem azért, mert lehet, hogy tényleg érez valamit a szenátor iránt. Persze ez ostobaság volt… legalábbis az öreg Sith számára. Vadernek, akármilyen kínos volt is a helyzet, meg kellett győznie a mesterét, hogy még ha akart volna, akkor sem tud fizikai kapcsolatot létesíteni a ruha miatt. Az egyetlen, amire Vader gondolni tudott, az volt, hogy a mestere elfeledkezett erről a tényről, és zavarában töltötte ki a dühét a tanítványán, mint mindig. Ilyenkor jöttek a villámok.  
Vader becsukta a szemét, és úgy döntött, ideje lesz kivennie pár nap szabadságot. Ez az egész dolog a szenátorral kezdett irányíthatatlanná válni; úgy kellett tennie, mintha együtt lettek volna, pedig nem is voltak, azaz titokban mégis. Mi a fene történt az életével? Egyik pillanatban erős Sith Nagyúr volt, akinek egyetlen célja az életben az uralkodás és a pusztítás, a következőben pedig lábujjhegyen kellett járkálnia mindenhol és politikai játszmákban részt vennie. Gyűlölte.  
De valahol mélyen nem is volt olyan biztos benne, hogy ha lehetne, akkor máshogy döntene. Amidala szenátorral… Padméval lenni… nos, jó érzés volt, és nem csak a szex. Igen, gyakrabban volt rá dühös, mint nem, azonban volt olyan is, főleg, mikor távol voltak egymástól, hogy szeretett volna mellette lenni. Gyakran gondolt rá, és olyankor melegség töltötte el; már el is felejtette, milyen az. Olyan rég volt, mikor utoljára jól érezte magát, meleg kezek érintették, és a két nap melegítette a bőrét…  
A fiatalember felsóhajtott, és úgy döntött, pihenésre van szüksége. Hosszú, rémes napja volt, és még csak délután kettőt ütött az óra. Az elméje akaratlanul is rákapcsolódott a vékony köteléken keresztül a szenátoréra. Érezte, hogy a nő el van lazulva, alszik. Behatolhatott volna az elméjébe, de nem akart, még nem. Most ő is pihenni készült, arra vágyva, hogy ismét megérinthesse a puha tincseket. 


	16. Szövetségesek

Voltak napok, mikor Obi-Wan azt kívánta, bárcsak kicsit hasonlítana a Sith-ekhez abban, hogy nem kell törődnie a tettei következményeivel, kiabálhatna és elveszíthetné a türelmét, csakhogy ez lehetetlen volt. A Jedi tanítások úgy beleégtek az agyába, hogy nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy másként cselekedjen, mint ahogy előírták, és ellenszegüljön a nyugtató technikáknak, amik mindig a lehető legrosszabbkor ütötték fel a fejüket, például mikor szerette volna elveszíteni a fejét. Jó dolog volt, de bosszantó is egyben.  
Végignézett a mocskos lebujon, ahova a héten betalált, próbált nyugodt maradni még akkor is, mikor két férfi verekedni kezdett és nekiesett mindennek, köztük Obi-Wannak. Hogy mennyire szerette volna szétválasztani őket és adni nekik egy-egy pofont, amiért részeg bolondként viselkedtek, de nem tehette meg. Még segíteni sem segíthetett, hogy elsimítsák a nézeteltérést; senki sem tudhatta meg, hogy mennyire jól tud tárgyalni, mert abból rájöhettek, hogy Jedi, a Jedik pedig jelenleg nem voltak éppenséggel a galaxis legkedveltebb lényei.  
Mikor a verekedés komolyabbra fordult, Obi-Wan felállt, átfurakodott a tömegen, minél távolabb a dulakodástól és az azt szítóktól, és leült a bárpulthoz. Hiányoztak neki a Jedi ruhái, nem is volt benne biztos, hogy valaha meg tudja szokni a szűk nadrágot vagy az egyszerű fehér inget, amire sikerült szert tennie. Inkább nézett ki valamiféle kereskedőnek, mint Jedi lovagnak, de hát ez volt a lényeg, nem igaz? Ráadásul pisztoly volt nála, a fénykardját elrejtette a bőrdzsekijébe. A külső szemlélő számára ő csak egy átlagos férfi volt.  
Rendelt egy újabb pohár vizet. A csapos úgy nézett rá, mint egy bolondra, azonban teljesítette a kérést. A valaha volt Jedi tudta, hogy furcsán fest, ha valaki csak vizet iszik egy bárban, mégsem bírta rávenni magát, hogy alkoholt rendeljen. A Jedi tanítások annyira hevesen ellene voltak, hogy még most, évekkel a bukás után, mikor annyira be kellett volna olvadnia a környezetébe, amennyire csak lehet, sem volt rá képes. Biztos volt benne, hogy más Jedik megtették, de ő nem, ez nem vallott volna rá.  
Egy idősebb, vörös Zeltron ült a bárpult másik végén, és egyre csak kacsingatott rá. Obi-Wan próbált nem a szemébe nézni, azonban a nő vörös bőre és a kék haja elég feltűnő volt ahhoz, hogy mindig valahogy rátévedjen a tekintete a szeme sarkából. A fenébe is a jó periférikus látásával! Az utolsó, amire vágyott, az volt, hogy a Zeltron odamenjen hozzá, és elkezdje bombázni a feromonjaival. Már a gondolattól is megborzongott; talán mégsem volt jó ötlet…  
\- Szia, szépfiú!  
Tényleg nem.  
\- Ó, öö, üdv - mosolyodott el Obi-Wan halványan, remélve, hogy ezt a másik nem bátorításnak veszi. Nem mintha a Zeltron olyan csúnya lett volna, de legalább húsz évvel idősebbnek tűnt nála, ő pedig Jedi volt, nem létesíthetett fizikai kapcsolatot senkivel, ráadásul nem is ismerte ezt a nőt, és…  
"És magadban beszélsz. Szép volt, Kenobi" - szidta le saját magát gondolatban.  
A Zeltron odajött és hozzásimult, olyan szépen mosolyogva, ahogy csak telt tőle. Látszott rajta, hogy élt már szebb napokat is.  
\- Mit csinál itt egy ilyen jóképű fickó, mint te, egyedül egy pohár vízzel?  
Obi-Wannak gyorsan kellett gondolkodnia, nehogy elveszítse az irányítást a dolgok folyása felett, azt pedig semmiképpen nem hagyhatta, hogy kiderüljön, használni tudja az Erőt.  
\- Ó, hát… - Idegesen felnevetett. - Sok fickó jár ide, akinek tömve a zsebe pénzzel…  
Szerencsére ez bevált; a Zeltron undorodó arcot vágott, és szó nélkül otthagyta. Ilyen helyeken a nőket csak a pénz érdekelte, és mivel Obi-Wannak nem volt belőle túl sok, biztonságban érezhette magát. Vagy legalábbis békén hagyták, mikor ez kiderült.  
A férfi sóhajtva rákönyökölt a bárpultra. Hetekkel ezelőtt megpróbált kapcsolatba lépni Yoda mesterrel és a többi túlélő Jedivel, mindeddig hiába. Nem is volt meglepő; mind rejtőzködtek, és a bolygókon, amiket választottak, nem volt a legjobb a kommunikáció. De Obi-Wan akkor is azt kívánta, bárcsak beszélhetne az életben maradt mesterekkel az álmáról. Legalább ha lett volna vele valaki, bárki! Egyre rosszabbul érezte magát egyedül. Annyira hozzászokott, hogy más Jedik mellett van, hogy ez a magányos farkas életmód, amit az elmúlt években folytatni kényszerült, kezdte kikészíteni. A templomban mindig voltak más Jedik, vagy a mestere, vagy a tanítványa…  
Obi-Wan lehunyta a szemét a fájdalmas emlékre. Szegény Kalin, ha hallotta volna… Órákba telt megkeresni a holttestét úgy, hogy ne lássák meg közben a rohamosztagosok. Amikor végre rátalált, a szinte fel sem ismerte a lányt a rengeteg seb miatt, amit a lövések okoztak rajta, és amiket akkor szerzett, mikor leesett a szikláról. Milyen fiatalon kellett elveszítenie az életét… csak tizenöt éves volt. Obi-Wan még mindig gyászolta, és gyászolta a többi Jedit is, akik a 66-os parancs és Darth Vader áldozatául estek. Még most sem értette, hogy volt képes valaki ilyesmire, egyszerűen nem látta értelmét az esztelen mészárlásnak.  
Ez viszont már a múlt volt, neki pedig minden tőle telhetőt meg kellett tennie, hogy visszaállítsa a Jedi Rendet, vagy legalább leszámoljon a Birodalommal. Eddig azokon a helyeken, amiknek a listáját Bail elküldte neki, Obi-Wan nem sok mindent talált, de hát egész bolygókat kellett végignéznie, ezért lassan haladt. Ettől függetlenül mindent megtett, hogy segíthessen, másra úgysem volt most jó.  
Nem bírta, hogy olyan sok ember között kell lennie, és mégis magányos. Felállt, kifizette, amit fogyasztott, aztán kisétált a lebujból. Reggel itt hagyja az egészet, és a Geonosison folytatja majd a keresést. Mélyen belül nem akart oda megint visszatérni, de ha Bail szerint megéri, akkor megpróbálja. Talán a Birodalom a régi szeparatista főhadiszállást használja a bolygón, esetleg a szeparatisták valami értékeset hagytak ott? Majd kiderül.  
Ahogy a hajója felé tartott a város külső részén, Obi-Wan úgy döntött, letáborozik, és lepihen az éjszaka többi részére. Mikor becsukta a szemét, egy hangot hallott; olyasvalakiét, akiét tíz éve nem.  
\- Obi-Wan!  
Kékesszürke szemek nyíltak ki, és a Jedi lovag meglepetten kereste a hang forrását a sötétségben.  
\- Mester? - kérdezte habozva. Nem, az nem lehet, Qui-Gon Jinn tíz éve halott volt. Nem lehetett itt!  
\- Itt vagyok, Obi-Wan - hangzott fel ismét az egykori Jedi mester összetéveszthetetlenül nyugodt hangja.  
A fiatal férfi pislogni kezdett, próbálta felfogni, mi is történik éppen.  
\- Ez nem lehet - motyogta. - Qui-Gon mester meghalt.  
\- Igen, meghaltam, Obi-Wan, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy eltűntem.  
Obi-Wan felpattant ezt hallva.  
\- Merre vagy, mester? - kiáltotta. - Nem látlak… megbolondultam?  
A levegő egyszerre csak mintha felmelegedett volna, mint régen, mikor Qui-Gon elmosolyodott; Obi-Wan érezte, ahogy a fájdalom belehasít a szívébe.  
\- Nem, nem ment el az eszed. Még nem, ifjú tanítványom.  
\- Ez hogyan lehetséges? - kérdezte az élő Jedi, és lehuppant a földre. - Halottnak kellene lenned, mester. Hogyhogy akkor mégis hallom a hangod?  
\- Az Erőnek nagy hatalma van, padawan. Nem mondtam mindig, hogy higgy az Élő Erőben?  
\- De - bólintott Obi-Wan, meglepetten és kissé rémülten; még mindig nem volt benne biztos, mi is történik.  
\- Nem emlékszel a Jedi mantrára? Halál, mégis az Erő?  
Obi-Wan összevonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Az a régi mantra - mondta. - Az új: "Nincs halál, csak az Erő."  
A levegő ismét felmelegedett, ő pedig elképzelte, ahogy a mestere rámosolyog.  
\- És mégis a régebbi mantra az igazabb. - A fiatal férfi megint összevonta a szemöldökét. - Van halál, Obi-Wan, én meghaltam, de az Erő is létezik, és mindig is létezni fog. Az Erő bármire és mindenre képes. Az új mantra korlátozóbb, a régiek viszont tudták, mit beszélnek: érzelmek, mégis béke. Tudatlanság, mégis tudás. Szenvedély, mégis békesség. Káosz, mégis harmónia. Halál, mégis az Erő. Ezt vésd az eszedbe, Obi-Wan.  
A fiatal férfi azonnal bólintott, mintha megint padawan volna.  
\- Igen, mester. De mester… miért jöttél el hozzám? Még… mindig nem értem.  
\- Idővel megérted, padawan - válaszolta Qui-Gon. - Sokat tanultam a halálom óta, és kerestem az utat vissza az élők világába, hogy segíthesselek és vezethesselek.  
Csodálkozás töltötte meg Obi-Wan szívét, és a feltörő érzelmek szinte maguk alá temették.  
\- Végig ez idő alatt… Hiányzol, mester - vallotta be könnyes szemmel. - Hiányzik mindenki. Brutálisan lemészárolták őket, és annyira egyedül érzem magam, hogy nem is…  
\- Nem vagy egyedül, Obi-Wan. - A melegség elborította az ifjú Jedit, aki egy pillanatra békét érzett. Olyan régóta élt egyedül, hogy majdnem elfelejtette, milyen érzés az Erő meleg köteléke, a tisztaság. Mindent olyan régóta eltakart a sötétség.  
\- Veled vagyok, padawan. Mindig is veled voltam, ahogy az eddig élt összes Jedi is.  
Ezt jól esett hallani. Obi-Wan olyan régóta ostorozta magát, bűnösnek érezte magát, amiért ő túlélte, mikor a többiek nem. Megkönnyebbült, és ettől nagyon fáradtnak és öregnek érezte magát.  
\- Kalin… ő is ott van?  
\- Igen.  
\- Megmondanád neki… megmondanád, hogy sajnálom? - Obi-Wan összeomlott. - Cserbenhagytam őt, meg kellett volna védenem! Meg kellett volna védjelek téged is! Tennem kellett volna valamit, meg kellett volna állítanom a Sith-eket, mielőtt átvették az irányítást…  
\- Nem, Obi-Wan - csitította Qui-Gon. - Mindez az Erő akarata volt. Amik történtek, réges-régen megjósolták, te semmit sem tehettél. Ami pedig Kalint illeti, tudja. Tudja, és nem hibáztat téged; mindent megtettél, ami tőled telt, ahogy akkor is, mikor mellettem voltál.  
\- Tehát van még remény? - kérdezte Obi-Wan; úgy érezte, hirtelen óriási súlytól szabadult meg, tudva, hogy sem a volt mestere, sem a padawanja nem hibáztatja őt. - Ha mindezt előre megjósolták, van remény, hogy eloszlik a sötétség?  
\- Igen, a hála a Kiválasztottnak.  
\- A Kiválasztottnak? Hiszen az csak egy mítosz… vagy nem? - Obi-Wan egy legendás lényről, a Kiválasztottról szóló történeteken nőtt fel, aki egyensúlyt hoz az Erőbe. De hát csak történetek voltak… amik mindig olyan valószínűtlennek tűntek a számára, hogy nem hitte, hogy tényleg igazak lehetnek. Sosem volt rá semmiféle bizonyíték, hogy lesz egy kiválasztott, nem hogy már a világon is van!  
\- De mester - kezdte. - Nem értem. Ha a Kiválasztott létezik, miért nem akadályozta meg, hogy mindez megtörténjen, miért nem végzett a Sith-ekkel a pusztítás előtt?  
A melegségbe hirtelen melankólia költözött, és Obi-Wan azonnal megbánta, hogy elszomorította a mesterét.   
\- Sajnos, Obi-Wan, ennek így kellett lennie. A szenvedély pusztuláshoz vezet, de a szenvedély fog újra egyensúlyba is hozni mindent.  
\- Nem értem.  
\- Idővel megérted, Padawan. Azonban addig is keresd meg a Kiválasztottat, szüksége lesz a segítségedre.  
Obi-Wan lelkesen bólintott.  
\- Persze, mester! Az oldalán fogok harcolni, és segítem a küldetésében, hogy egyensúlyt hozzon a galaxisba!  
\- Annál sokkal többre lesz szükség, Obi-Wan - mondta Qui-Gon komolyan. - Tanítanod kell őt.  
Az izgalom, amit a fiatal férfi érzett, hirtelen mind egy szálig eltűnt belőle.  
\- Tanítanom? Hogy nekem?! Mester, én nem taníthatom a kiválasztottat! Nem is vagyok Jedi mester, az első padawanom még csak a próbákig sem jutott el, nem lenne jobb választás helyettem Yoda mester? Ő a legnagyobb az összes Jedi között. Ő…  
\- Nem tudná vezetni az útján a Kiválasztottat - jelentette ki a másik határozottan. - A kiválasztottnak valaki ifjú és rugalmas kell, aki teljes részvéttel rendelkezik. Valaki, aki megtanítja az Erő valódi mantrájára, aki átsegíti a nehézségeken.  
Obi-Wan hallgatott.  
\- Az Uralkodót nem lesz nehéz elpusztítani, a kemény dió Darth Vader. Abban kell segítened neki, hogy Vadert legyőzze, egyedül képtelen lesz rá.  
Borzongás futott végig Obi-Wanon a fekete szörnyeteg gondolatára, aki lerohanta a Jedi templomot. Ugyanaz a szörnyeteg, aki fajokat pusztított ki, és bolygókat tett lakatlanná. Darth Vader egy állat volt, akit nem volt szabad félvállról venni. Bár a gondolat ijesztő volt a számára, Obi-Wan már tudta, hogy segíteni fog a kiválasztottnak a küldetésében, hogy legyőzze a Sith Nagyurat.  
\- Úgy lesz, mester - jelentette ki határozottan. - Megígérem.  
\- Emlékezz mindarra, amit tanítottam - folytatta Qui-Gon. - Emlékezz az Élő Erőre, és arra, hogy nem minden az, aminek látszik. Vader bukása egyre közeleg.  
\- Igen, mester.  
A melegség Obi-Wan körül nem tűnt el, de érezte, hogy a mestere jelenléte szertefoszlik.  
\- Veled leszek, Obi-Wan. Mindig.  
Az ifjú Jedi tudta, hogy a mestere eltűnt, és nem fog újra beszélni hozzá, viszont nem hagyta magára. Egyik barátja sem hagyta magára őt végleg; hirtelen rájött, hogy Qui-Gonnak igaza volt. A káoszban harmóniát is talált, aki kereste, a halálon kívül, az Erőn keresztül mégis volt élet. A mantrák, amiket ifjoncként tanult, olyan tárgyilagosak és valószerűtlenek voltak, hogy csoda, hogy nem jött erre rá hamarabb. A régi mantrák legalább lehetőségbe vették, hogy rossz dolgok történhetnek, de közben arra tanítottak, hogy attól még vannak jó dolgok is, remény egy különben elkeserítő helyzetben.  
Talán képes lesz rá, talán a mesterének igaza volt, és segítenie kell a kiválasztottnak. Lehet, hogy ezért érzékelt némi mozgást az Erőben? A Kiválasztott kezdett ráébredni az erejére, és előlépett, hogy megpróbálja legyőzni a Sith-eket? Az Erő helyeslően énekelt, ez pedig reménnyel töltötte el Obi-Want, olyan reménnyel, amit hosszú, hosszú ideje nem érzett már.  
Visszafeküdt a hálózsákjába, és elmosolyodott, ahogy a csillagokra nézett; a remény és a békés melegség, ami a mesterének hála eltöltötte, még körülvette őt. Talán kezdenek jóra fordulni a dolgok.  
Csak azt nem tudta, mikor jelenik meg a Kiválasztott, és ki lesz az.

~~~~~~

Darth Vader tisztában volt vele, hogy Amidala szenátor ideges, amiért hétfőn ismét munkába kell mennie, de nem igazán érdekelte. A nő hibája volt az egész, csak főjön a saját levében, ha már mindenről ő tehet. A Sith nem izgult, már szembenézett az Uralkodóval, csak kezdett nagyon dühös lenni. Már csak a gondolat, hogy a beosztottjai jelentőségteljes pillantásokat vetnek egymásra, talán pár bolond még rá is kérdez a pletykákra, fortyogó dühvel töltötte el. Magában megjegyezte, hogy legközelebb, ha muszáj megjelenniük egy rendezvényen, meg fogja tiltani, hogy a szenátor igyon.  
Már akkor látta, hogy egy kisebb tömeg vár rájuk, mikor még le sem szálltak a földre a szenátus épülete mellett. A fenébe a riporterekkel, tényleg ennyire ostobák voltak? Tegnap jó pár emberrel végzett, és még mindig zaklatják őket? Idióták mind egy szálig.  
Mikor letette a hajót, kiszállt, és kisegítette volna a szenátort is, csakhogy a nő nem volt hajlandó kitenni a lábát. Vader figyelmen kívül hagyta a riporterek záporozó kérdéseit; lenézett Amidalára, akinek a tekintete könyörgően csillogott. Ismét segítséget kért tőle, hogy mentse meg ettől az egésztől. A Sith megint csak nem értette, a szenátor miért pont hozzá fordul, mintha valamiféle hős lenne. Teljesen logikátlan volt, valahogy… kellemetlenül érezte magát tőle.  
Vader nem akart arra várni, hogy a nő végre összeszedje a bátorságát, úgyhogy megragadta őt a csuklójánál fogva, és kisegítette a hajóból, odafigyelve, hogy takarja Amidalát, nehogy újabb pletykák keljenek szárnyra arról, hogy bántalmazza a szenátort. Pont ez hiányzott volna, a mestere nagyon nem örült volna.  
Mikor a nő végre a saját lábán állt, a bátor Amidala szenátor visszatért. Az arcáról eltűnt minden érzelem, csak a távolságtartás és a méltóság jellemezhette; Vader rájött, hogy nem tetszik neki a dolog. Jobban szerette, mikor Amidala dühös volt, vagy mikor kettesben voltak a hálószobában… de erre most nem gondolhatott, a jelenre kellett koncentrálnia.  
\- Amidala szenátor, Vader Nagyúr! - kiabálták a riporterek, előrenyomva a felvevő droidjaikat. - Volna egy percük?  
Egyikük sem válaszolt, közben pedig CT-585 is kilépett a hajóból, a riporterek azonban akadályt képeztek előttük, mozdulni sem tudtak. Az a kicsi önuralom, amivel Vader rendelkezett, gyorsan szertefoszlott; olyan sok kérdés záporozott rájuk, mind személyes és sértő, ő pedig elvesztette a fejét annak ellenére, amit a mestere mondott.  
Az Erő szinte azonnal válaszolt az érzéseire, és a felvevő droidok hirtelen mind összeroppantak vagy egyszerűen csak felrobbantak. A szenátor összerezzent, a riporterek pedig sikítozni kezdtek; Vader nem vesztegette az idejét, gyorsan nekiindult Amidalával együtt. Mögöttük a rohamosztagos ráemelte a sugárfegyverét az elégedetlenkedő riporterekre, akiknek az egyik fele követni akarta őket, a másik pedig félelmében legszívesebben elrohant volna. Mind annyira ostoba volt; akinek volt egy kis esze, az már rég elmenekült.  
Ahogy beléptek az épületbe, a kis csoport a naboo-i irodához sietett, meg sem állt még akkor sem, mikor mások megbámulták őket. Amidala kellemetlenül érezte magát a figyelem középpontjában; nem látszott az arcán, Vader azonban érezte rajta. A kapocs, ami az elméiket összekötötte, elárulta; a Sith nem csodálkozott, hogy a nő megbánta a tegnap estét, viszont azt is tudta, hogy ezzel nem segít rajtuk. El kellene engednie a megbánást, mert semmi értelme nem volt, de persze az ilyesmit könnyű mondani.  
Mikor odaértek az irodához, Vader megtorpant, ahogy a rohamosztagos is. A szenátor zavartan nézett hátra, azonban a Sith intett neki, hogy menjen be. Amidala vágott egy grimaszt, de szerencsére engedelmeskedett. Mikor a nő elment, Vader a másik férfihoz fordult.  
\- Azt akarom, hogy ma végig a szenátor mellett maradjon - jelentette ki. - Ne hagyja magára ebédnél sem, ahogy mostanában szokta. Nem zaklathatják semmiféle ostoba kérdéssel.  
\- Igenis, uram! - húzta ki magát a rohamosztagos, felemelve a sugárfegyverét.  
\- Ha valaki mégis zaklatja, engedélyezem, hogy olyan módon szabaduljon meg tőle, ahogy csak akar. Lelőheti, de csak a legvégső esetben. Mindenesetre nem volna akkora veszteség, ha haláleset történne.  
\- Igenis, uram!  
Vader egy pillanatig habozott, nem tetszett neki, hogy el kell mennie. A helyzet a szenátorral még mindig bonyolult volt, de neki is megvolt a maga munkája, amit el kellett végeznie, és nem hagyhatta, hogy ennél is jobban a háttérbe szoruljon. Nagyon le volt maradva vele, a Birodalom pedig nem vezethette el saját magát, úgyhogy szó nélkül elsétált. Csak remélni tudta, hogy az őrült lány nem kerül megint bajba, amire elég hajlamos volt.

~~~~~~

Mikor eljött az ebédidő, Padmé nem volt benne biztos, hogy el szeretné hagyni az irodáját. Egész reggel szorgalmasan dolgozott, de nem volt könnyű úgy, hogy még a saját személyzete is furán bámul rá, mintha megvezette volna őket, vagy ilyesmi. Persze nem volt csoda, ez az egész elég rossz fényt vetett rá. Csak abban reménykedhetett, hogy a lázadók nem gondolják megint azt, hogy elárulta őket, hiszen Bail tudta, hogy mennyire berúgott.  
Azonban mikor az óra delet ütött, Cory lépett be az irodába sugárfegyverrel a kezében.  
\- Ebédidő, szenátor - jelentette ki egyszerűen.  
Padmé felsóhajtott; tudta, hogy mennie kell. Nem csak a saját szünetéről volt szó, hanem a rohamosztagoséról is, és a nő nem akarta, hogy mások éhezzenek, csak mert ő el akar bújni az irodájában. Ez amúgy sem rá vallott volna. Padmé Naberrie Amidala nem fut el a problémái elől… legalábbis eddig nem tette. Ideje volt mennie.  
Felállt, megkerülte az íróasztalát és kilépett az ajtón. Tudta, hogy bámuló tekintetek fogják kísérni az útján, de hát átélt már rosszabbat is. Csak abban reménykedett, hogy senki sem mutogat majd rá ujjal, mint Cotrillával tették… bár azt senki sem tudta, hogy ő és Vader lefekszenek egymással. A többiek csak annyit tudtak, hogy ő és a Sith nemrég jöttek össze, és friss párok nem csinálják még _azt_.  
Az út az ebédlőig különösen hosszúnak tűnt, mikor pedig beléptek a terembe, szinte mindenki egyszerre hallgatott el. Az összes szempár Padméra szegeződött, aki érezte, hogy elvörösödik zavarában. De nem hagyhatta, hogy kikészítsék; felemelt fővel állt be a sorba, Cory pedig egy pillanatra sem hagyta magára. Ahogy végre leültek, a szenátor megkönnyebbülést érzett, mintha valami nehéz feladatot kellett volna elvégeznie.  
Mikor enni kezdett volna, észrevette, hogy Cory még mindig készenlétben áll felette; a fegyverét rászegezte bárkire, aki közel merészkedett hozzájuk.  
\- Öö, Cory… miért nem ül le és eszik velem?  
A rohamosztagos kis szünet után válaszolt.  
\- Vader Nagyúr parancsba adta, szenátor. Vigyáznom kell önre.  
\- Attól még leülhet és megebédelhet - mosolyodott el a nő halványan. - Üljön le mellém.  
Cory habozott.  
\- Vader Nagyúr…  
\- Üljön le - parancsolta Padmé.  
Pár másodpercbe beletelt, mire a rohamosztagos végre engedelmeskedett, és leült. A nő még mindig nem volt elégedett, vissza akarta kapni a barátját, hogy elterelje a figyelmét az őt vizslató tekintetekről és az összesúgó emberekről, úgyhogy kettétörte a szendvicsét, és odanyújtotta az egyik felét. Némi habozás után Cory végül levette a sisakját, és elfogadta az ételt.  
\- Köszönöm - mondta mosolyogva, és beleharapott. - Nem is tudtam, hogy szenátorok meg szokták osztani az ételüket rohamosztagosokkal. - Játékosan felvonta a szemöldökét, és végre megint az az ember volt, akit Padmé annyira kedvelt a hideg, mechanikus gép helyett, amit a sisak rejtett… Nagyon hasonló módon egy bizonyos Sötét Nagyúrhoz.  
\- Na de kérem - forgatta a szemét, figyelmen kívül hagyva, hogy a másik hangosan csámcsog. - Mostanra jobban kellene ismernie.  
\- Azt hittem, ismerem - bólintott Cory. - De aztán meghallottam, hogy Vader Nagyúrral randizik. - Elvigyorodott.  
Padmé próbált nem savanyú képet vágni, ahogy szóba került a Sith.  
\- Nem hiszi el ezt a sületlenséget, ugye? - kérdezte csalódottan, amiért még a megátalkodott imperialisták is bevették ezt az egészet. Sokkal rosszabb volt a helyzet, mint azt korábban gondolta…  
\- Nem t'om - vont vállat Cory, elgondolkodva bámulva a sültkrumplijára; Padmé az asztal közepére tolta a tálcáját, a rohamosztagos pedig kiszolgálta magát. - A képek magukról elég igazinak tűntek.  
A fenébe azzal, aki azokat az ostoba holókat készítette róluk!  
\- Csak egy parti volt - mondta a nő. - Ittam egy kis bort, ennyi az egész. Nem vagyunk egy pár.  
Cory bólintott, de az arcán látszott, hogy csalódott, ami eléggé meglepte Padmét.  
\- Micsoda? Örült volna, ha tényleg összejövünk?  
\- Nem mondtam semmit - védekezett a rohamosztagos az innivalóra bámulva, amit a szenátor átnyújtott neki. - Csak arra gondoltam, nem is lenne olyan rossz, ha tényleg megtörténne, ennyi az egész. - Elkezdte szürcsölni az italt.  
\- Hogy mondhatja, hogy "nem is lenne olyan rossz"? - kérdezte Padmé. - Két külön világ vagyunk, ezt ön is tudja.  
A férfi megint vállat vont.  
\- Nem is annyira különbözőek. - A szenátor rábámult, és összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. Cory elvigyorodott, de folytatta. - Mindketten jók a rohamosztagosokhoz és emberként bánnak velünk. Ez több, mint amit akárki más tett értünk.  
\- Szóval akkor valamiféle híres párocska lennénk, akik beszélgetnek a rohamosztagosokkal? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Padmé.  
\- Aha, de akkor se lenne rossz, ha Vader Nagyúr lesz az uralkodó. - Cory most a süteményért nyúlt, letört belőle egy darabot. - Jó lenne tudni, hogy valaki törődne velünk, és olyan uralkodópárunk lenne, aki mindenkivel egyformán törődik, még velünk, klónokkal is.  
Padmét még a gondolattól is kirázta a hideg, hogy ő uralkodó legyen. Ez pont ellenkezett mindazzal, amiben hitt; hogy lehetne egy olyan Birodalom uralkodója, ami elnyom és rabszolgasorba taszít másokat? Hiszen ő a demokráciában hitt, nem a diktatúrában! És ha arra gondolt, hogy hozzá kellene mennie egy ilyen hidegvérű gyilkoshoz… mint valami rémálom.  
\- Értem, mire gondol - mondta olyan óvatosan, ahogy csak fogalmazni tudott, - de én nem vagyok erre alkalmas.  
Most Cory nézett rá hitetlenkedve, miközben félig rákönyökölt az asztalra.  
\- Tényleg így gondolja? Gyerekként egy egész bolygó királynője volt - válaszolta szárazan. - Szerintem ez mutatja, hogy mindenki másnál alkalmasabb rá.  
\- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű - rázta a fejét Padmé, igyekezve megcáfolni, hogy bármi is lenne közte és Vader között. Örült volna neki, ha tényleg nem is lett volna, mert így nagyon csapdában érezte magát. - Ráadásul ez az egész csak egy felvetés, hiszen nem vagyunk egy pár, és nem is szándékozunk ezen változtatni.  
Egy pillanattal később Cory végül elfogadta a dolgot, bólintott, és visszaadta a nőnek a poharat. Padmé lenézett, és észrevette, hogy a rohamosztagos megette az összes étel felét; nem mintha baj lett volna, a szenátor úgysem volt nagyon éhes. Amit pedig Cory mondott, attól még a maradék étvágya is elment. Vajon mások is így gondolkoznak? Azt várják tőle, hogy hozzámenjen Vaderhez, és ketten uralkodjanak?  
\- Akkor mi van ön és Vader Nagyúr között? - kérdezte a rohamosztagos, aki nem tudott elkanyarodni a témától.  
\- Csak vigyáz rám a lázadók miatt, ezt ön is tudja - sóhajtotta Padmé. - Elkísért a partira, aztán hazavitt, ennyi az egész.  
\- Akkor mik azok a képek, amiken _úgy_ mosolyog rá, hm? - noszogatta Cory.  
Padmé biztos volt benne, hogy most már tikkel a szeme.  
\- Túlságosan kíváncsi, Cory - mordult fel, dühösen rászegezve a mutatóujját a férfira. Sajnos azonban nem sikerült őt megijesztenie, mert a rohamosztagos elkezdett nevetni, amitől Padménak nem lett jobb kedve. Mikor Cory végre abbahagyta a nevetést, a szenátor felvonta a szemöldökét, és ismét karba fonta a kezét. Ettől a másik megint kuncogni kezdett.  
\- Teljesen úgy viselkedik, mint Vader Nagyúr.  
Padmé gyorsan leeresztette a karját, és tágra nyílt szemmel bámult a rohamosztagosra. Az Erőre, mikor kezdte el utánozni Vadert? Már a gondolattól is rosszul volt, hiszen nem akart még egy kicsit sem hasonlítani rá! Bár azt be kellett vallania, hogy a Sith-nek voltak olyan tulajdonságai, amiket nem is talált annyira rossznak.  
\- Ez nem szép magától - biggyesztette le az ajkát, mert el kellett ismernie, hogy veszített.  
Cory elvigyorodott, és a sisakjáért nyúlt.  
\- Ezt már mondták - mosolygott. - A munkámmal jár. De azért meghívnak az esküvőre, ugye?  
\- Hogyne - válaszolta a szenátor szárazan. - Magát, és az összes rohamosztagost.  
Padmé legnagyobb meglepetésére Cory kacsintott egyet, mielőtt visszavette volna a sisakot. A nő megcsóválta a fejét, aztán beleharapott a szendvicsébe, de végül úgy döntött, ennyi elég volt. Mióta rosszul lett a sok italtól, nem igazán volt étvágya, ráadásul szerette volna már otthagyni az ebédlőt, ahol annyi bíráló tekintetet érzett magán. Nem mintha nem tudta volna kezelni a helyzetet, csak nem akarta elviselni, ha nem muszáj.  
Így hát Cory és ő immár nem barátok voltak, akik ugrathatták egymást, hanem csak egy szenátor és egy rohamosztagos. Bizonyos szempontból szomorú dolog, de Padmé azért örült, hogy Cory valamiféle szövetségese lett. Kicsit jobban érezte magát tőle, főleg, hogy itt volt egy falkányi farkas között, akik mind arra vártak, hogy hibázzon, és ami még fontosabb, így alkalma nyílt kritizálni Vadert, és ez emlékeztette arra, mi ellen harcol. Mikor egyedül volt a saját gondolataival, szégyenszemre néha elfeledkezett erről. 


	17. Felismerések

Valami nagyon nem volt rendjén, Padmé egyszerűen tudta. Az ominózus parti több napja volt, Vader pedig nem látogatta meg egyszer sem azóta, hogy berángatta a konferenciaterembe és ordítozott vele. Nem jött el hozzá éjszaka, hogy beváltsa, amiben megállapodtak. Való igaz, a nő kicsit megkönnyebbült, mert olyan sokat csinálták, mint a mynockok párzási időszakban, úgyhogy örült a szünetnek. Igazából már fájdalmai is voltak emiatt, de akkor is… nem Vaderre vallott, hogy nem vette el, amivel tartoztak neki… nem igaz?  
Ami még nyugtalanítóbb, a Sith engedte, hogy anélkül ebédeljen, hogy kémkednének utána. Igaz, a nő első nap nem próbálkozott semmivel, mert mindenki úgy bámult rá, mint aki a halálból tért vissza, és Coryval ebédelt a bizonság kedvéért. De aznap várta Vadert, aki nem jött. Másnap kísérletezett egy kicsit, és azt mondta Corynak, hogy ebéd előtt beszélnie kell Jar Jarral négyszemközt. A rohamosztagos nem ellenkezett, az ajtóhoz állt, és hagyta őt, ahogy mindig. Másnap este sem tűnt fel Vader.  
Ez kezdett kicsi ijesztő lenni. Mi ütött a Sith-be? Valahogy sikerült lelepleznie őt, és most már nem látja értelmét annak, hogy olyan szigorúan ellenőrizze, vagy csak még mindig mérges rá? Nem nagyon beszéltek a konferenciateremben történtek óta, de Vader nem tűnt annyira dühösnek, legalábbis nem Padméra. Valami furcsa dolog folyt itt, és a szenátor nagyon szerette volna tudni, mi.  
Közeledett a nap vége, nemsokára pedig megérkezik a Sötét Nagyúr, hogy hazavigye. A nő remélte, hogy ma nem lesz kint egy riporter sem rájuk várva; ahogy teltek a napok, egyre kevesebben voltak, és Padmé rémülten hallotta, hogy az egyik hírcsatorna producere "természetes halált halt" hétfő este harminchat évesen, ami tényleg nagyon, nagyon idős kor volt. Na igen, végül is teljesen természetes dolog volt belehalni egy Vader által okozott sérülésbe, ha az ember feldühítette őt.  
Emberek haltak meg csak azért, mert Padmé ostoba volt, Vader pedig ilyen furcsa hangulatba került, hála a nőnek. Voltak pillanatok, mikor mintha… fájdalmai lettek volna. Nem mintha látszott volna rajta, csak a szenátor valahogy úgy érezte, hogy a Sith nincs a legjobb állapotban, és a fájdalmát másokon vezeti le. Mint abban a mesében az oroszlánról, akinek tüske ment a mancsába, és addig üvöltött, amíg valaki ki nem húzta belőle. Vader viszont nem csak üvöltött, hanem harapott is.  
De ez nem volt lehetséges, ugye? Hiszen Vader Nagyúr gyakorlatilag sérthetetlen! Elpusztított minden Jedit a Jedi Templomban, és semmi sérülést nem szenvedett, vagy legalábbis semmi komolyabbat. Bolygóközi háborúkban vett részt és lázadásokat vert le, és sosem érte egy karcolás sem. De volt valami mostanában a tartásával, nem lépett olyan hosszúakat, mint szokott… Ki vagy mi képes bántani Vadert?  
Mikor az ajtó kinyílt, Padmé egy pillanatra megijedt, aztán meglátta a Sith-et a küszöbön. Azonnal kikapcsolta a számítógépet és eltette a padokat, amiken dolgozott; tudta, hogy milyen türelmetlen Vader, és nem akarta idegesíteni.  
Ma a Sith elég közömbösnek tűnt, a szenátor nem érezte rajta, hogy fájdalmai lennének, ami nagy megkönnyebbülés volt a számára. Egy kicsit bűntudata is volt, amiért nem tudott segíteni rajta, mikor Vader meggyógyította őt. De ha a Sötét Nagyúrnak tényleg fájdalmai voltak, miért nem alkalmazta saját magán is? Vagy ez nem így működik? Miért kellett ennek az egésznek ilyen bonyolultnak lenni?  
Mikor Padmé odaért Vaderhez, az nem mondott semmit, csak sarkon fordult. Ahogy kifelé sétáltak az irodából, hirtelen egy fiatalember termett előttük, megakadályozva, hogy kiléphessenek az ajtón. A nő azonnal érzékelte, hogy a Sith kedve elsötétül, és tudta, hogy közbe kell avatkoznia. Nem hagyhatta, hogy újabb ember haljon meg csak azért, mert berúgott.  
\- Vader Nagyúr, Amidala szenátor - mosolygott a férfi barátságosan. Vader még dühösebb lett. - Beszélhetnénk egy percet?  
\- Nem - mordult fel a Sith, és felemelte a kezét. A riporter megrándult és felnyikkant, mikor az Erő elsöpörte őt az útból, de Vader nem várta meg, hogy magához térjen, és ismét az ajtó felé vette az irányt. Padmé remélte, hogy a fiatalember ért a szóból, és távol marad tőlük. Mégis milyen ostobák tudnak lenni egyesek? Tényleg nem tűnt fel neki, mennyire veszélyes Vader?  
Sajnálatos módon a riporter nem fogta fel, mekkora szerencséje van, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr megkímélte az életét, mert pár pillanattal később ismét a nyomukban volt.  
\- Kérem! - kiáltotta. - Csak egy percet, mindössze ennyit kérek! - Elkezdett kutatni a kabátzsebében.  
A Sith nem válaszolt, bár Padmé látta, ahogy ökölbe szorul a keze, ami nem volt túl jó jel.  
\- Kérem, hagyjon minket békén - mondta rá sem nézve a nő, remélve, hogy így nem tűnik majd úgy, hogy hajlandóságot mutat a nyilatkozásra.  
\- Csak egy percet kérek!  
Ezúttal a szenátor nem válaszolt. Hozzászokott az ilyen kíváncsi riporterekhez, mikor királynő volt, bár akkor általában többen támadták le egyszerre. Ez a példány idegesítő volt ugyan, Vader azonban elég elrettentő volt. Csak a legbátrabbak - vagy a legostobábbak - szaladtak utána. Ez a férfi, állapította meg Padmé, az utóbbi kategóriába esett. Tényleg nem érezte, mennyire dühös Vader, nem vette észre a sötétséget, ami mindent beterített?  
Már majdnem elérték az ajtót, mikor megpillantottak néhány másik szenátort beszélgetni. Még nem vették észre a Sith-et, mert akkor már rohantak volna az életükért; a szenátorok tudták, hogy Vader Nagyúr egyáltalán nem kedveli őket, és általában kitértek előle. Sajnos azonban ezek a szenátorok nemsokára kénytelenek voltak szembekerülni a hírhedt Sith Nagyúrral, hiszen éppen útban voltak.  
Mikor a szenátorok észrevették Vadert, próbáltak kitérni az útjából, de a riporter úgy érezte, itt az alkalom, és megragadta Padmét a karjánál fogva. A nő nem számított rá, úgyhogy továbbment, a fiatalember azonban hátrarántotta. A hirtelen fájdalomtól a szenátor felkiáltott, tágra nyílt szemmel bámulva, ahogy a riporter előhúz valamit a kabátzsebéből.  
Olyan gyorsan történtek az események, hogy Padmé azt sem tudta, mi van, amíg észre nem vett egy kart a földön heverni. Valaki sikított, másvalaki kiabált, de a szenátor csak sokkos állapotban bámult lefelé a végtagra, ami egy pillanattal azelőtt még nem volt ott. Pánik öntötte el, és rémülten nézett a riporterre, aki a karja csonkját szorítva térdelt a földön, és ordított a fájdalomtól. Közben másvalaki is kiabált, megint más pedig az egyik iroda felé futott.  
Padmé zavartan, háborgó gyomorral pillantott fel a fekete alakra maga mellett, a szeme tágra nyitva a rémülettől. Mintha mi sem történt volna, Vader visszarakta a fénykardját az övére. Ő tette, tényleg ő tette. A nő tudta, hogy ki ez a férfi, aki a türelmetlenségéről és kegyetlenségéről ismert, azt is tudta, hogy ő a felelős a producer haláláért, de hogy a saját szemével lássa őt ilyet tenni…  
Padmé reszketni kezdett, ahogy megértette, mi történt és ki ez az ember mellette. Úgy érezte, mintha valaki gyomorszájon vágta volna. Tisztában volt vele azelőtt is, de most, hogy látta, végleg megerősítésre került: egy szörnyeteggel bújt ágyba.  
\- Mit művelt? - suttogta elborzadva, miközben képtelen volt elrejteni a félelmét.  
Cory a parkolóból szaladt elő, a sugárfegyverével megcélzott mindenkit, aki túl közel állt Padméhoz vagy Vaderhez. Nem jött velük az irodából, és a nő valahogy tudta, hogy Vader valószínűleg előreküldte őt azért, hogy eltakarítsa az útból a riportereket. Sajnos ezt az egyet nem sikerült.  
Vader azonban nem válaszolt, helyette lépett egyet, úgyhogy majdnem nekinyomta magát a nőnek, aki megremegett, és próbált hátrálni, de a Sith túl gyors volt. Óvatosan megragadta Padmé kezét, ugyanazt, amit a riporter is, és felhúzta a ruhája ujját.  
\- Ne érjen hozzám! - sikította a szenátor, próbálva szabadulni.  
Vader azonban nem engedte el; a másik kezét a nő hátára tette, hogy az ne tudjon elszaladni, miközben továbbra is gyengéden tartotta a karját. Mintha átnézte, vizsgálta volna. Kicsit kipirosodott a bőre ott, ahol a riporter megszorította, de más baja nem esett. Inkább csak meglepődött, a fiatalembernek mégis bünhődnie kellett miatta. Padmé érezte, hogy felkavarodik a gyomra; újabb ember szenvedett a hibái miatt.  
A Sith, úgy tűnt, elégedett, és nemsokára elengedte. A nő hátratántorodott, minél messzebb a fekete alaktól; semmi mást nem akart, csak elrohanni előle, messze a sötétségtől és a hidegtől. Könnyek szöktek a szemébe, és ismét teljesen összezavarodott. Csak nem sokkot kapott?  
A szenátor lehajolt a fiatalemberhez, és próbálta megnyugtatni, miközben Cory ráirányította a fegyverét a sérült emberre és mindenkire, aki közel mert menni hozzájuk. Vader karba tett kézzel állt az áldozata fölött; dühöt és erőt sugárzott.   
\- Ne merjen hozzáérni Amidala szenátorhoz.  
A fiatalember zokogva nyögött fel, és lesütött szemmel próbált odébb kúszni, minél messzebb a Sith-től. Szánalmas látványt nyújtott, Padmé szíve pedig majd megszakadt az együttérzéstől és attól, hogy felelősnek érezte magát a történtek miatt.  
\- Annyira sajnálom - suttogta, próbálva közelebb kerülni a fiatalemberhez.  
Nem nagyon sikerült neki, mert egy nehéz, fekete kesztyűbe bújtatott kéz nyúlt a válla után, és visszahúzta. Próbált ellenkezni, de semmi értelme nem volt; Vader legalább háromszor erősebb volt nála. Ha meg akarta akadályozni, hogy a nő mozogjon, megtette.  
Ekkor medikus droidok és a szenátusi orvos jelent meg, és még több szenátor, akik jöttek megnézni, mi történt. Padmé még mindig remegett, de Vader nem vesztegette tovább az időt.  
\- Katona! - A Sith hangja feldördült a folyosón, mire mindenki abbahagyta, amit éppen csinált.  
\- Uram! - válaszolt Cory azonnal, aki még mindig teljes riadókészültségben volt, a többiek és parancsnoka, illetve a rábízott személy közvetlen közelében.  
\- Vigye ezt az embert a bázisra kihallgatásra!  
\- Igen, uram!  
\- Micsoda? - kiáltotta Padmé rémülten.  
\- V-V-Vader Nagyúr! - szólalt meg az orvos. - Ennek az embernek o-orvosi segítségre van szüksége.  
\- Hozza rendbe annyira, hogy kibírja a Katonai Bázisig - csattant fel Vader. - Majd ott ellátják.  
\- Ezt nem teheti! - rázta a fejét Padmé. – Maga…  
Vader nem válaszolt, csak az ajtó felé lökte a nőt, miközben Cory hátra maradt, még mindig a nyögdécselő férfire szegezve a fegyverét. A szenátor megpróbált visszanézni, de valami furcsa erő előrelökte őt, nem tudott megállni, csak előrehaladni. A Sith irányította őt az Erő segítségével; ez még inkább feldühítette a szenátort. Mikor a siklóhoz értek, nem bírta tovább.  
\- Maga szörnyeteg! - kiáltotta. - Hogy tehette ezt?!  
Nem úgy tűnt, hogy a Sith-et nagyon meghatotta a dolog. Mintha mi sem történt volna, felemelkedett a hajóval a földről, és visszarepültek a bázisra. Az, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyta, csak még jobban feldühítette a szenátort. Hogy lehet ilyen valaki?  
\- Nem is érdekli, hogy örökre megnyomorította azt a fiatalembert? - csattant fel Padmé. - A karja nélkül kell leélnie a hátralévő életét!  
Legalább most érezni lehetett, hogy Vader ismét kezd feldühödni.  
\- Nála fiatalabbak is veszítették már el a végtagjukat, és túlélték.  
\- Nem ez a lényeg! - kiáltotta a nő zavartan, dühösen, fájdalmasan. Hogy viselkedhet így valaki? - Nem tett semmi rosszat!  
\- Hozzáért magához - csattant fel a Sith. - Bántotta.  
\- És? - Miért viselkedett Vader mindig ilyen zavarosan? A szenátornak fogalma sem volt, hogy értse ezt a kijelentést, nem hogy hogyan reagáljon rá. - Csak megfogta a karom. Egy pillanatig fájt csak.  
\- Pont egy pillanattal tovább, mint kellett volna.  
\- Na igen, hát most neki fog fájni egész hátralévő életében! - Padmé gyomra felkavarodott a gondolatra, és ismét bűntudatot érzett. - Csak egy riporter volt.  
\- Lázadó kém volt.  
Csend lett, ahogy Vader kerülgette a többi járművet. Ez volt az, amire a nő a legkevésbé számított válaszként. Egy lázadó a szenátusban? Persze tudta, hogy néhány szenátor lázadó, például Bail és Mon, de ők annál okosabbak voltak, hogy mást is belekeverjenek. És riporternek álcázva? Mégis milyen ötlet ez, ráadásul úgy, hogy Vader is ott van?  
Nem, ennek semmi értelme sem volt. Mi a fenéért küldenének valakit így a szenátusba, a Sötét Nagyúr közvetlen közelébe? Ez óriási meggondolatlanság volt. Nem csak az a lázadó veszítette el a karját, hanem kínvallatásnak is fogják alávetni. Ez az ember nem lehet lázadó, ennek nem volt semmi értelme. Talán valami olyan radikális ágazatból jött, akik saját maguk ötölték ki ezt az őrült tervet? Kizárt, hogy a lázadó szövetség ötlete lett volna, legalábbis remélte, hogy ott nincsenek ilyen ostoba vezetők.  
Mikot Padménak végre megjött a hangja, hitetlenkedve meredt Vaderre.  
\- Lázadó kém?  
\- A pisztolyáért nyúlt. - A barna szempár tágra nyílt a döbbenettől. - Meg akarta ölni magát.  
\- Mi-micsoda? - kérdezte a nő megrökönyödve. - Miért?  
\- Mert velem van. - Vader hangja meglepően nyugodt volt. - A lázadók számára maga áruló.  
Ekkorra megérkeztek a hangárba, de Padmé észre sem vette. Sokkos állapotban ült az ülésén, az agyában csupa kusza gondolat.  
\- De… ennek semmi értelme. Miért próbált megölni úgy, hogy maga is ott volt?  
\- Kétségkívül öngyilkos merénylet lett volna.  
\- De én nem… Úgy értem… H-honnan tudja? - csattant fel a szenátor. - Csak kitalálja ezt az egészet!  
\- Tudok olvasni mások gondolataiban, szenátor - jelentette ki a Sith. - Az érzelmei elég vadak voltak ahhoz, hogy rájöjjek, mi a szándéka, mielőtt cselekedhetett volna.  
Padmé ellenkezni akart, hazugnak kikiáltani Vadert, azonban tudta, hogy nem lehet. Ha az, amit mondott, igaz volt, akkor a férfi megmentette az életét. Nem volt benne biztos, mit szóljon ehhez az egészhez; teljesen össze volt zavarodva, kavargott a feje. Megint remegni kezdett, ahogy kezdte felfogni, mi történt. Majdnem meghalt ma, hála azoknak, akikről azt hitte, a szövetségesei, a barátai. Az ellensége, egy férfi, akit gyűlölt, és aki ellen harcolt, pedig megmentette az életét. Minden száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot vett, most mihez kezdjen?  
De tényleg igaz, amit Vader mondott? Hazudhatott is, hiszen a Sith-ek erről voltak híresek. Csakhogy mindeddig Padmé nem tapasztalt tőle ilyet. Bánt vele rosszul, kiabált vele, megijesztette, azonban sosem veszítette el a fejét annyira, hogy komolyan bántsa. Legelső nap fojtogatta, azóta viszont nem bántotta. Néha még kedves is volt. A nő fejében sosem fordult meg, hogy azon kívül, hogy meggyógyítja és hazatámogatja, mikor részeg, más kedvességet is fel kell írnia a képzeletbeli listára: hogy megmenti az életét.  
Mégis hová fajultak a dolgok? Kellett lennie valami más oknak, amiért Vader megmentette az életét. Az Uralkodó élve akarta őt. Igen, ez lesz az! Azonban ha csak ennyiről volt szó, miért ragaszkodott hozzá a Sötét Nagyúr, hogy megvizsgálja a csuklóját, mikor a riporter megszorította? Teljesen mintha aggódott volna érte, de miért? Ennek nem volt semmi értelme!  
Padmé meglepetten vette észre, hogy Vader kisegíti őt a hajóból. Nem olyan durván rángatta ki, mint szokta, hanem gyengéden lábra állította. Ez így nem volt normális, nem kellett volna így viselkednie vele, hidegnek és gonosznak kellett volna maradnia. Ez… egyszerűen nem volt helyes. Kezdett túl kedves lenni, túl… emberi.  
Mikor a nő a földön állt, a Sith gyorsan elengedte, és hátat fordított neki. Szóval nem csak Padmé jött zavarba. Lehet, hogy Vader nem is gondolkodott, mielőtt cselekedett volna? Nem úgy tűnt, de ez sok mindenre igaz volt mostanában.  
Az útjuk Vader lakrészéig csendben telt, egyiküknek sem volt kedve beszélgetni. Pilor hadnagy odasietett hozzájuk, mikor meglátta őket, és jelentésekről kezdett beszélni, amiket meg kell írni a riporter letartóztatásával kapcsolatban. Arlo szánakozó pillantásokat vetett Padméra, aki igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni ezt. Túl sok dolog járt a fejében ahhoz, hogy még azon is aggódjon, hogy valaki sajnálja őt.  
Általában oda szokott figyelni, mikor Vader az asszisztensével beszélt munkaügyben, most viszont semmi kedve sem volt hozzá. Még mindig túlságosan döbbent volt amiatt, hogy majdnem megölték, és a Sötét Nagyúrhoz fűződő ellentmondásos érzéseinek hála. Hihetetlen, hogy mennyi minden megváltozott pár hónap alatt, de a szenátor félt tőle, hogy mit jelent mindez.  
Mikor belépett a szobájába, Padmé nem bírt ránézni a Sith-re, aki láthatólag nem bánta, csak egyszerűen megfordult és elment. Mikor ez megtörtént, a nő leült az ágyára, és azon gondolkodott, mi a fene folyik körülötte.

~~~~~~

Aznap este a holóban mást sem lehetett hallani, csak hogy mi történt. Vader nyilvánvalóan kiszivárogtatta a történetet, mielőtt még bárki azt feltételezhette volna, hogy ok nélkül támadt a riporterre… nem mintha ilyesmire nem lett volna példa azelőtt. De minden hírcsatorna felvételeket mutatott a szenátusban készült biztonsági kamerákból, ahogy a fiatalember megragadja Padmét, majd a rémült arcát.  
\- Vader Nagyúr gyorsan felmérte a helyzetet, és megállította Amidala szenátor támadóját. Letartóztatása után a lázadónál pisztolyt és ciánkapszulát találtak. A férfit azonban letartóztatták és megmotozták, még mielőtt bevehette volna, most pedig kihallgatás alatt áll.  
Padmé megborzongott. Vader nem hazudott, az a férfi tényleg meg akarta őt ölni. Még mindig alig tudta elhinni; hiszen ő nem áruló! A lehető legrosszabb körülmények ellenére még mindig harcolt, megtett minden tőle telhetőt a lázadókért, és ezt érdemli érte, hogy egy bérgyilkost küldjenek rá? Úgy érezte, elárulták.  
Aztán ott volt Vader Nagyúr. Mégis mit kellene most gondolnia róla? Egyfolytában változott, bár a személye állandó volt. Nehéz volt ragaszkodni a hitéhez, mikor a szenátor mellette volt.  
Egy rohamosztagos képe jelent meg a képernyőn, és bár sisakot viselt, Padmé tudta, hogy Cory az.  
\- Az a balfasz tényleg azt hitte, hogy megúszhatja - magyarázta a riporternek, aki arról próbálta meggyőzni, hogy nem kéne káromkodnia, nem mintha ért volna valamit. - Én azt mondom, ez legyen lecke mindazok számára, akik megpróbálnak szembeszállni a Birodalommal. Csak próbáljátok meg, mi megállítunk titeket.  
Hűséges volt, ez nem kérdéses, Padmé mégsem tudta tovább hallgatni, mennyire átmosták az agyát, bár ezt eddig is tudta. Egyszerűen csak kellemetlen volt, hogy valaki, akit a barátjának tekintett, ennyire másban hisz, mint ő, de talán ez csak azért volt így, hogy bebizonyosodjon a számára, nem minden fekete vagy fehér; az élet nem csak jókból és rosszakból áll. Nagy terület van a kettő között, ami számára még ismeretlen. Talán az, amiben eddig hitt, ugyanannyira nem volt igaz, mint amiben a rendíthetetlen imperialisták? Nyugtalanító gondolat.  
A nő hátradőlt az ágyában, de meglepetten hallotta a csengőt. Az órára pillantott: még csak este tíz óra volt. Felállt, kinyitotta az ajtót, és szembetalálta magát C-3PO-val.  
\- Jó estét, úrnőm - mondta a droid vidáman.  
\- Üdv, 3PO - mosolyodott el Padmé. - Mit tehetek érted? R2 nincs itt, azt hiszem, valami olyasmit mondott, hogy tesztel valamiféle prototípust.  
\- Ó, az igencsak rá vallana - mondta a protokolldroid majdhogynem vádlón. - Igen, nos, meg kell találnom és visszahoznom ide, mielőtt a gazdám észreveszi.  
A szenátor elmosolyodott.  
\- Akkor miben segíthetek?  
\- Ó! Ó, tervezőm, majdnem elfelejtettem! - Felemelt egy fekete rongydarabot, amit Padmé túlságosan jól ismert. - Vader Nagyúr azt kéri, hogy vegye ezt fel azonnal. Nemsokára megérkezik önhöz.  
Ilyen korán? Különös, és nem csak az időpont miatt. Vader sosem kérte, hogy készüljön fel az érkezésére, hogy kösse be a szemét, mielőtt belépne az ajtón. Vajon miért? Mindenesetre a nő nem akart ezen vitatkozni. A Sith békén hagyta majdnem egy hétig anélkül, hogy akadályozta volna a tevékenységét; hálásnak kell lennie, hogy ilyen elnéző volt vele.  
\- Rendben, köszönöm - bólintott Padmé, kezébe fogva a szemkötőt. - Ha megtalálod R2-t, lefoglalnád egy kicsit, míg Vader Nagyúr és én… együtt vagyunk?  
\- Természetesen, úrnőm - válaszolta a droid azonnal. - Tehetek még valamit önért?  
\- Nem, köszönöm, 3PO.  
\- Értettem. Jó éjt, úrnőm.  
\- Jó éjt.  
Ahogy az aranyszínű gép elindult a lift irányába, Padmé önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott. Jó droid volt, kedves, na de hogy kerülhetett Vader tulajdonába? 3PO aggódása és idegeskedése biztosan fárasztó volt neki. Talán mindvégig ki volt kapcsolva, míg Padmé ide nem érkezett? Nem, a droid túlságosan jól ismerte Vader szokásait és a hangulatingadozásait.  
Akármi is volt az igazság, a szenátor biztos volt benne, hogy sosem tudja meg, úgyhogy átöltözött a hálóingjébe, bugyit már nem is vett, és eltakarta a szemét a rongydarabbal. Furcsa érzés volt viselni úgy, hogy egyedül volt. Kicsit nevetségesen érezte magát, hogy így üldögél az ágyon, de hát mit tehetett volna?  
Idegesség kúszott a gyomrába a gondolatra, hogy nemsokára együtt lesznek. Azok után, ahogy Vader kiabált vele, rosszul érezte magát, közben viszont össze is volt zavarodva. Mégis mit kellene gondolnia a Sith Nagyúrról? Padmé még mindig kicsit dühös volt rá, azonban inkább hálát érzett. Akármilyen lehetetlennek is tűnt, Vader kedves volt hozzá, és a kedvességet mindig nagyra értékelte.  
Amikor meghallotta az ajtó nyitódását, összerezzent meglepetésében, és tudta, hogy a fény kialudt. Ijesztő csend volt, és Padmé csak pár másodperc múlva jött rá, hogy a lélegeztetőgép hangját nem hallja. A Sith a sisakja nélkül jött? Még sosem volt erre példa. A szenátor légzése felgyorsult, ahogy a férfi közelségére gondolt, hogy megtapasztalhatja azokat az édesen bűnös érzéseket, amiket okozni tudott neki.  
Padmé ismét összerezzent, mikor a másik hozzáért. Felállt, próbálta megtartani az egyensúlyát, és az ágyra akart mászni, egy kéz viszont megállította; igazi, hús-vér kéz. A nő azonnal lefagyott az érintéstől; Vader csak nemrég bátorodott fel annyira, hogy kesztyű nélkül érjen hozzá, de imádta. Volt valami abban, ahogy a bőr bőrhöz ért.  
A Sith épp azon fáradozott, hogy levegye róla a hálóingjét, hogy felemelje a karjait. Padménak elakadt a lélegzete; még sosem volt teljesen meztelen Vader előtt, és bár nem kellett volna, hogy számítson, mégis aggódni kezdett. Mit nézhet rajta, talán valami baj van vele? Ostobának érezte magát, de nem tudta megállni, hogy az ajkába harapjon. Mélyen legbelül szerette volna, hogy tetsszen a férfinak, hogy az ne csak kihasználja őt, hanem becsülje is, hogy gyönyörűnek lássa.  
Az a durva, bőrkeményedéses kéz, amiről Padmé annyit álmodott, most a vállát, a nyakát, a mellkasát simította, majd végül a mellét. Azonban nem időzött ott sokat, lassan, pehelykönnyűen végigjárta a hasát, a csípőjét, a combját. A nő megborzongott a gyönyörűségtől; Vader épp hogy csak hozzáért, de pont ettől volt olyan izgató az egész. Hogy lehet, hogy a kéz, ami nem is olyan rég fegyvert tartott, amihez annyi vér tapadt, ilyen gyengéd, ilyen félénk? A szemkötő alatt a szenátor szorosan becsukta a szemét.  
A Sith perceken át csak simogatta őt, felfedezte a testét, Padmé pedig engedte neki. A teste a férfié volt, erről szólt a megállapodásuk, de most már többről volt szó; Vader ma megmentette az életét, előtte pedig meggyógyította, és hagyta, hogy kihasználja az alkujukat. Most nem ugyanaz az ember volt, aki levágta egy másik karját, egy teljesen más valaki állt előtte.  
Végül a férfi keze a szenátor hajába gabalyodott, a másik, kesztyűs pedig gyengéden meglökte a csípőjét. Padmé tett egy lépést hátrafelé, amíg bele nem ütközött az ágy szélébe. Itt volt az idő arra, amiért Vader jött, de a nő azon kapta magát, hogy nem akarja, hogy vége legyen, hogy a kedvességnek vége szakadjon. Mikor a Sith magáévá tette, az olyan személytelen, szinte hideg volt. Nem volt éppen rossz sem, csak nem akarta, hogy a pillanatnak, akármi is történt kettejük között az előbb, vége szakadjon.  
Megfordult, és felmászott az ágyra. Hallotta, ahogy a ruhák súrlódnak, miközben a másik mögötte felkészült, Padmé pedig megfordult, hogy szemben legyenek egymással. Valahogy érezte, hol van Vader, és mielőtt még elveszíthette volna a bátorságát, előrenyúlt, hogy megérintse. Tudta, hogy a férfi meglepődött, de akkor is kitapogatta a nyakát, aztán megragadta az arca két oldalát, és hozzányomta az ajkait az övéihez.  
A csók jórészt viszonzatlan maradt, Vader túlságosan meg volt lepődve, Padmé viszont beleadott mindent, amit érzett. Nagy esély volt rá, hogy ez lesz az utolsó csókja, mégis azt akarta, hogy a Sith tudja, érezze a zavarodottságát, a háláját, a dühét, félelmét és vágyódását. Nem volt benne biztos, mit csinál, de úgy érezte, ez így helyes, ami ugyanannyira megrémítette, mint felizgatta.  
Mivel nem akárkit csókolt, igyekezett megjegyezni, milyen érzés. Az ajkak teltek voltak és puhák, sokkal puhábbak, mint gondolta volna, a kezei pedig a férfi nyakáról a fejére vándoroltak. Hajat érzett, Vadernek haja volt! Hát tényleg ember volt. Rövid haj volt, de puhább, mint gondolta volna.  
Végül Padmé megállt, mert úgy érezte, reménytelen, a másik nem viszonozta a csókot. Mikor elhúzódott, azonban rájött, hogy a Sith továbbra is meg van lepődve. Valószínűleg még sosem csókolózott, de hát még Padmé is csókolózott már! Csak annyira szerette volna tudni, hogyan reagál majd a másik. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy saját akaratából érintette meg Vadert az éjszakai találkáik alatt; úgy érezte, nem tud várni tovább. Szüksége volt… valamire, és úgy érezte, a Sötét Nagyúr az, aki ezt megadhatja neki.  
Amikor Padmé azt hitte, bocsánatot kellene kérnie, megérezte a férfi kezét az arcán. Próbált rámosolyogni, de még mindig bizonytalannak érezte magát és félt, mindenesetre nem húzódott el. Egy pillanattal később érezte, hogy Vader megcsókolja. Szinte csak egy csattanós szájrapuszi volt, neki azonban többre volt szüksége, sokkal többre, úgyhogy gyengéden megharapta a Sith ajkát, aki erre elhúzódott, mire a nő beledugta a nyelvét a szájába. A férfinek elakadt a lélegzete, amit Padmé egész szórakoztatónak talált, és elgondolkodott, vajon tényleg sosem csókolózott-e azelőtt. Mindenesetre nem akarta elengedni, a nyaka köré vonta a karjait, hogy ne menekülhessen.  
Végül Vader viszonozni kezdte a csókot, a nő pedig következő célpontjának a partnere nyakát vette, aki majdnem azonnal befúrta a kezét a dús barna tincsek közé, és fészkelődni kezdett. Padmé az engedélye nélkül megpróbálta őt lehúzni az ágyra, de a férfi túl nehéz volt. Szerencsére az rájött, mit akar a másik, mert átölelte és lefektette őt.  
Ahogy a szenátor feje az ágyon landolt, a partnere máris rávetette magát. A szája hirtelen támadásba lendült, a nyakát csókolta, gyengéden harapdálta. Padmé őszintén mondhatta, hogy sosem érzett még ilyen izgató dolgot életében, a Sith azonban nem állt meg. Teljesen elveszítette a fejét, elkezdte csókolni, nyalogatni és harapdálni a nőt mindenhol. A következő célpontjai a szenátor mellei lettek, Padménak elakadt a lélegzete. Átölelte a férfit, és akkor jött rá, hogy az még valamiféle pólót visel, de nem volt túl szűk, ezért könnyedén alácsúsztatta a kezét, és simogatni kezdte.  
Amit a póló alatt érzett, meglepte; kemény izmok. Nem látta őket, de érezte, és ahogy a kezei feltérképeztek mindent, megállapította, hogy Vader igazán izmos a hasán is; talán nem is olyan öreg, mint ahogy gondolta.  
Padménak azonban nemsokára abba kellett hagynia a felfedezőutat, mert a Sith türelmetlen lett. Olyan váratlanul hatolt belé, hogy a nő felnyögött, de nem fájt neki egyáltalán. Ami azt illeti, pont annyira vágyott rá, mint a partnere, a férfi pedig végre megadta neki, amire szüksége volt.  
Minden gyengédség odalett, Vader keményen elkezdett mozogni benne, de Padmé nem is bánta. A nyögései csak bátorították a férfit, aki folytatta, közben szívogatta és harapdálta a nyakát. Teljesen maga alá gyűrte a szenátort, aki minden egyes percét élvezte.  
Végül már nem tudtak másra koncentrálni, csak arra, hogy végre elélvezzenek. Padmé nem fogta vissza a hangját, és még Vader is fel-felmordult. A feszültség nőttön-nőtt, míg a nő azt hitte, belehal a vágyba. És amikor már azt gondolta, sikítani fog, ha nem érheti el a beteljesülést, megkapta.  
Mintha az egész teste lángba borult volna, ami végül kellemes melegséggé csitult a testében. Annyira jó érzés volt, hogy észre sem vette, hogy a Sith még dolgozik benne, csak mikor egy nyögés kíséretében a férfi egész súlyával ránehezedett, és az arcát Padmé nyakába fúrta.  
Azóta, hogy megkötötték az alkut, Vader most először nem állt fel azonnal, hogy távozzon, helyette ráfeküdt a nőre; mindketten levegőért kapkodtak és nedvesek voltak az izzadságtól. Nehéz volt, de közben kellemes érezni a Sith súlyát. Padmé legszívesebben így maradt volna, végül azonban Vader leszállt róla és felült. Mikor a matrac felemelkedett, a szenátor tudta, hogy már lábra is állt, és ott akarja hagyni.  
\- Várj! - kiáltotta.  
A férfi megérintette a partnere vállát, hogy az tudja, nem ment el. Nem szólalt meg, de nem is volt rá szükség; Padmé keze Vader karjáról az arcára vándorolt. Mikor megtalálta, ismét a tenyerébe fogta, és gyengéden megcsókolta.  
\- Jó éjt - suttogta.  
Vader megmerevedett. A szenátor remélte, hogy mond valamit, annyira szerette volna hallani az igazi hangját, mégsem tette, helyette megcsókolta a nő egyik kezét, aztán a másikat, majd magára hagyta őt a sötétben, testileg ugyan kielégítve, érzelmileg azonban egyáltalán nem. 


	18. Megbűvölve

Valami történt, Vader már nem az a Sith volt, akinek lennie kellett volna. Fokozatosan változott, úgyhogy próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, igazolni magát és a tetteit. Látta a jeleket, de nem törődött velük, és most… ez lett belőle.  
Miközben a magasnyomású kamrájában üldögélt, Vader a tenyerébe temette az arcát, és lebámult a csizmájára. Mi történt vele? Nem tudott se enni, se aludni, se akármi másra gondolni _rajta_ kívül. Padmé Amidala szenátor. Megbűvölte őt, ez volt az egyetlen elfogadható magyarázat, és mégsem tudta, hogyan volt ez lehetséges. A nő annyira… élettel teli volt, bájos. Ő pedig, mint egy bolond, belesétált a csapdába. Érzett iránta… valamit. Akármi is volt az, biztos volt benne, hogy több mint vágy. Vágyakozott már dolgok iránt azelőtt is, de ez… ez rémisztő volt.  
Akárhányszor becsukta a szemét, a nő mosolyát látta, vagy a nagy barna szemeit, ahogy kérlelve felnéz rá. Az Erő szerelmére, csupán egy asszony volt, és mégis úgy beleette magát Vader lelkébe, hogy nem tudta egyszerűen eltávolítani, túlságosan fájt volna, túl félelmetes lett volna megpróbálni. Ott volt, és nem szabadulhatott tőle.  
A Sith próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, meg nem történtté tenni, hogy ne érezzen úgy, ahogy, azonban semmi sem segített. Minden egyes lépés hátrafelé erős fájdalmat okozott a mellkasában, ami majdnem mindig alkalommal maga alá gyűrte. Az Erő előrelökte őt, próbált mondani neki valamit, nem számít, Vader mennyire szerette volna kizárni, akkor is hallotta. _Engedd el a haragodat_ , mintha ezt súgta volna. _Ereszd be a Fényt._ De nem tehette.  
Ami az előző napot illeti, immár teljes tizenöt évet töltött a Sötétségben. Állandó társa volt, az egyetlen, amihez fordulhatott, ami mindig tárt karokkal várta őt, de ezek a karok nem voltak melegek, nem voltak hívogatóak. A Sötétség hideg és kegyetlen volt, és se nem vigasztalt, se nem adott semmit, csak elvett, amíg Vadernek semmije sem maradt, még a lelke sem. Üres volt a Sötétség miatt, viszont egyben meg is erősítette. Az tette azzá, aki.  
De tényleg tetszett neki, akivé vált?  
Miért nem lehetett minden ugyanolyan, mint volt? Évekbe telt, míg Vader megtanult együtt élni a bűntudattal, az erővel, amivel rendelkezni tudott, és akkor, mikor végre nem érzett már semmit, megint szenvedélyes tűz gyúlt benne. Hogy mást is kellett éreznie a haragon kívül, ami oly sokáig volt hű társa, úgy érezte, szétszakad, és nem tudja, mihez kezdjen.  
Már kihallgatta a foglyot, aki megpróbálta meggyilkolni Amidalát. _Padmét._ Kiderült, hogy a lázadók közt is lázadó volt, és önkényesen eldöntötte, hogy a szenátor elárulta őket. A főparancsnokság engedélye nélkül indult a saját öngyilkos küldetésére, hogy megölje a nőt, és talán lelője Vadert is közben. A bolond valószínűleg nem hallott a Sith Nagyurak erejéről, vagy csak nem hitt benne. Szerencse, hogy Vader gyorsan reagált.  
De ez egyben probléma is volt. Nem csak az, hogy gondolkodás nélkül reagált, hanem az, hogy a Fény hívására; nem a Sötétség figyelmeztette. A Sötét Oldal csak az önfenntartással törődött, a Fény minden mással. Egyszerűen csak minden további nélkül reagált, később jött rá, hogy az Erő világos oldala szólt hozzá.  
Valami nagyon nem volt rendjén vele. Nem értette, miért történik mindez, azonban tudta, hogy Padméhoz van köze. Kezdett túlságosan… kötődni hozzá. Veszélyes és ostoba dolog volt tőle, de nem tudott mit tenni ellene. A nő volt az első, aki megérintette őt, mióta elhagyta a szülőbolygóját, és az első, akinek az érintése nem fájt. Ami kíváncsisággal és egy alkuval kezdődött, gyorsan kicsúszott mindkettejük kezéből. Tudta, hogy mit érez Padmé tegnap éjjel, ahogy a nő megcsókolta őt, és ez nagyon rossz jel volt. A szenátor gyorsabban beleesett a saját csapdájába, mint ő.  
Ennek véget kellett vetni, mielőtt mindkettejük vesztét okozza.  
De Vader nem akarta, hogy vége legyen. Fiatal kora ellenére annyi mindenen ment már keresztül, csak most az egyszer nem lehet valamije, valami szép, amit nem pusztít el? Ez nem illeszkedett bele a Sith gondolkodásmódba, mégis annyira vágyott rá, sokkal jobban, mint életében akármire, még a szabadságára is.  
Viszont ott volt, aki miatt nem lehetett szabad, Sidious. Nemsokára találkoznia kellett a mesterével, hogy a lázadóról beszéljenek. Sürgős hívás volt; nem volt kétséges, hogy a mestere érezte a zavart az Erőben. Az Uralkodó biztosan nem törődött volna ennyire egyetlen lázadóval, csak kifogás volt, hogy kikérdezze Vadert, aki tudta ezt jól, és ehhez mérten készült fel. Mégis nagyon félt a találkozástól; csak a gondolattól, hogy most rögtön találkoznia kell a mesterével, rosszul érezte magát. Undorodott a gondolattól, hogy az idősebb Sith közelében kell lennie.  
Miért? Azóta nem érzett így Sidiousszal kapcsolatban, hogy gyerek volt. A Sötétség tényleg elhagyja, vagy ő hagyja el a Sötétséget? Akármelyik is, ez aggasztotta Vadert. A Sötétség erő, a Fény gyengeség, nem igaz? Akkor meg miért zökkenti ki őt a Fény, és a Sötétség miért nem tudja megtartani? Miért van az, hogy a lelkéért folyó küzdelemben a Fény lassan vezetni kezd?  
 _Nincs lelked,_ szidta le magát gondolatban Vader. _Évekkel ezelőtt megszabadultál tőle._  
A sötét gondolattól csak még rosszabb kedve lett, pedig fel kellett volna, hogy vidítsa. Egyre gyengült, nem az az ember volt, aki hónapokkal ezelőtt volt. Valaki más lett, és ez nem tetszett neki. Megijesztette.  
Sóhajtott egyet, felállt a székéből, és a sisakja és a maszkja után nyúlt. Már azon volt, hogy felvegye őket, mikor megpillantotta a tükörképét a számítógép termináljában. Rábámult, és szomorúan nézett bele az élénkvörös-arany szemekbe. Réges-régen, egy másik életben kékek lettek volna. De az egy másik ember volt, csak egy fiú, fiatal és ártatlan. Ő már minden volt, csak ártatlan nem.  
Az összes erejére szüksége volt, hogy visszahelyezze a maszkot az arcára, és rátegye a sisakot. Már nem sok idő, és megszabadulhat tőlük örökre, csak türelmesnek kellett lennie. De még úgy is, hogy emlékeztette magát, mekkora erőre fog szert tenni, nem tudott mit kezdeni a klausztrofóbiával, ami a hatalmába kerítette. Egyre rosszabb volt; néha úgy érezte, jobb lenne mindig magán hagyni a maszkot, hogy később ne kelljen rávennie magát, hogy visszavegye, mégis annyira vágyott a friss levegőre, hogy belélegezhesse, és ne kelljen hallania a lélegeztetőgép átkozott hangját. Mennyire szeretett volna megint Padméval lenni, mellette feküdni, lélegezni és rá se gondolni az életfenntartó ruhára.  
De nem tehette, most nem. Talán majd este…  
Nem, soha többé. Nem eshetett megint ugyanabba a csapdába! Mégsem tudott távol maradni a nőtől. Majd megőrült a vágytól, és közben majd belebolondult a döntésképtelenségbe. Választania kellett, azonban fogalma sem volt, mit.  
Vader kilépett a szobájából, és önkéntelenül is a szenátor ajtaja felé vette az irányt; a nő most nem volt odabent, a szenátusban dolgozott. A Sith legszívesebben bement volna a szobába, talán lefeküdt volna az ágyba, hátha megérzi Padmé hajának illatát a párnán. De nem tette, és nem csak azért, mert biztos volt benne, hogy az furcsa lenne. Mintha függő lett volna, és le kellett szoknia ahhoz, hogy megint olyan legyen, mint régen.  
A palotába menet mentálisan felkészítette magát arra, hogy a mestere elé álljon. Nem engedhette meg, hogy Sidious megsejtse, mi jár a tanítványa fejében a hatalmon és a Birodalmon kívül. Ugyan az Uralkodó kifejezte a felőli vágyát, hogy a szenátornak életben kell maradnia, hogy hasznos lehet, Vader biztos volt benne, hogy ha választania kellene a nő és a tanítványa között, Sidious Vaderre voksolna, és azonnal végezne Amidalával. Ez pedig nem történhetett meg, a szenátor életét nem olthatják ki!  
Mikor a Sith odaért a trónteremhez, az őrök beengedték, akik, úgy tűnt, figyelik minden rezdülését. Gyanakodtak rá, jobban, mint általában, érezte rajtuk. Valami történt; talán mégsem sikerült eltitkolnia a gondolatait? Nem, az nem lehet. A mestere valószínűleg csak még mindig kételkedik benne. Ez bölcs dolog volt a vénembertől, de ostobaság, hiszen nem a megfelelő okból kifolyólag gyanakodott, legalábbis részben nem.  
Ahogy belépett a terembe, Vader látta, hogy néhány őrön és az Uralkodón kívül üres, mint mindig. Talán csak kezd paranoiás lenni. Szokás szerint letérdelt a trón előtt, igyekezve nem kimutatni a dühét.  
\- Hívattál, mester?  
Az Uralkodó azt mondta neki, hogy emelkedjen fel.  
\- Tudomásomra jutott, hogy tegnap este letartóztattál egy lázadót – kezdte Sidious. Majdnem jól is hangzott, azonban Vader nem ringathatta hamis biztonságérzetbe magát.  
\- Igen, mester.  
\- Kiderítetted, mi volt a célja?  
\- Meg akarta ölni Amidala szenátort.  
Úgy tűnt, az Uralkodó elgondolkodott, de hogy miért, azt nem volt könnyű megmondani.  
\- Mégis miért? Ő maga is lázadó.  
\- A pletykák a hozzám fűződő… kapcsolatáról messzire jutottak - kezdte Vader óvatosan. - Ez az ember meg volt győződve róla, hogy a szenátor elárulta a lázadókat, és úgy döntött, maga bünteti őt meg ezért.  
\- Értem - mondta Sidious vontatottan. - Mi mást sikerült még kiderítened?  
\- Nem valószínű, hogy a Lázadó Szövetség megbízásából cselekedett - jelentette a fiatalabb Sith. - Kétségtelen, hogy a szenátor barátai a főparancsnokságnál próbálják megvédeni a róla kialakult képet a pletykák ellenére is. Például Bail Organa jól tudja, hogy Amidala egyszerűen csak sokat ivott. Ez az ember nem értett egyet ezzel, és a saját feje után ment. Ostoba döntés - jegyezte meg gúnyosan.  
Az Uralkodó bólogatott.  
\- És mit tudtál meg Amidalától ezzel kapcsolatban?  
\- Össze van zavarodva, mester - kezdte Vader óvatosan; nem akart olyan részleteket elárulni a szeretőjéről, amire nem volt feltétlenül szükség. Természetesen tisztában volt vele, hogy mit tett a nő; információkat adott át, és megpróbálta átverni őt, de erről a mesterének nem kellett tudnia. A vénember nem is fog rájönni, csak a végén, amikor Vader kivont fénykarddal áll majd felette, ő pedig az utolsó lélegzetét veszi ezen a világon. - Nem tudja, ki volt az önjelölt merénylő.  
\- Egyáltalán nem? – Úgy tűnt, az Uralkodó egyformán csalódott és undorodik.  
\- Nem. Nem látott át a férfi riporter-álcáján. Azt sem fogadta jól, mikor meggyanúsítottam a merénylőt, hogy lázadó.  
\- Nehéz elhinnem, hogy ez minden, amit megtudtál tőle - mondta Sidious gúnyosan, bizalmatlanul hunyorítva.  
\- Figyelemreméltó a mentális ellenállása - jelentette ki Vader, kimutatva a szavai hitelességét a mesterének. - Biztosan tudom, hogy lázadó, ahogy Bail Organa és Mon Mothma is. Kívánod, hogy elintézzem őket?  
Bár a szavai nyugodtak voltak, Vader remélte, hogy a mestere nem mond igent. Csak blöffölt, és nem volt benne biztos, mit tenne, ha Sidious beleegyezik. Kizárt, hogy hagyta volna, hogy az Uralkodó megölje Amidala szenátort, de a másik két szenátort sem szerette volna igazán kivégezni, hiszen Padmé barátai voltak. Kételkedett benne, hogy a nő örült volna, ha megszabadul tőlük. Ami azt illeti, biztos volt benne, hogy akkor a szenátor szóba sem akarna állni vele többé, az alkut semmisnek tekintené, és sosem tölthetnének együtt még egy olyan éjszakát, mint tegnap. Az utóbbiba belegondolni is fájt; nem hitte, hogy képes lenne örökre lemondani egy ilyen élményről.  
\- Nem - mondta az Uralkodó lassan. - Még nem, ifjú tanítványom. Még több információt nyerhetünk ki belőlük. Figyeld őket alaposan, tudni akarok mindenről, ami a szenátusban folyik.  
\- Igen, mester.  
Csend borult rájuk, Vader arra várt, hogy a vénember mondjon még valamit, vagy elküldje, míg Sidious a tanítványát tanulmányozta. Külső szemlélő számára úgy tűnt, csak nézi, de Vader a biztonság kedvéért ellenőrizte, hogy a pajzsai élnek, és semmi sem juthat ki mögülük. Körbevette magát az összes Sötétséggel, amivel csak tudta anélkül, hogy dühében megölne mindenkit maga körül. De hát lehet, hogy az nem is lett volna olyan rossz dolog.  
\- Zavart érzek az Erőben - szólalt meg végül az idősebb Sith.  
Vader bólintott.  
\- Én is érzem. - Persze, hogy érezte, miatta volt!  
Felért egy kínzással kivárni, hogy a mestere folytassa. Addig is azonban Vader felkészült arra, hogy harcolnia kell. Ha a mestere tudta, hogy miatta volt, akkor bizonyára megbünteti, ő pedig érezte, hogy nem bírná elviselni, még egyszer nem. Egyre kétségbeesettebben igyekezett kerülni a mesterét, csak hogy békén hagyják. Nem bírt volna el még egy elektrosokkolást, verést vagy korbácsolást, akkor biztosan visszavág.  
Szerencsére azonban a mestere még láthatólag nem tudott a tanítványa kacérkodásáról az Erő VIlágos Oldalával, vagy ha mégis, akkor nem igazán aggódott miatta. Ha az utóbbiról volt szó, Vader csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy Sidiousnak volt valami a tarsolyában, amivel ismét a Sötétségbe taszíthatta a tanítványát.  
\- Láttak egy Jedit a Geonosison - jelentette ki az Uralkodó; a fiatalabb Sith azonnal figyelni kezdett. - A régi szeparatista központ környékén szaglászott.  
A Jedi említésére düh lángolt fel Vaderben, és a kezei automatikusan ökölbe szorultak. Gyűlölte őket, mindet, még majdnem négy év után is. Nem érdemelték meg az életet, ő pedig boldogan elvette tőlük. Hogy egy Jedi még mindig életben legyen, az sértés volt mindazzal szemben, amiért eddig dolgozott!  
Az Uralkodó mosolygott, de Vader figyelmen kívül hagyta.  
\- Azonnal indulok, mester.  
\- Helyes, Vader Nagyúr - bólintott Sidious. - Találd meg a Jedit - köpte a nevet. - Találd meg, és pusztítsd el.  
\- Parancsodra, mester - hajolt meg a fiatalabb férfi, aztán megfordult, és kimasírozott a teremből tele gyűlölettel és megvetéssel. Meg fogja találni a Jedit és végez vele. Megtalálja, és bosszút áll azért, amit annak egyik társa tett vele. Bosszút áll az összes Jedin, még ha egész életében is őket kell hajkurásznia, és megbizonyosodik róla, hogy mind egy szálig eltűntek a galaxisból.  
Azonban rá kellett jönnie, hogy a bosszú nem összeegyeztethető Padméval. Ő az igazság mellett állt, nem a bosszú mellett. De hát Vader nem igazságot szolgáltatott azok után, ami vele történt? Ez igenis így volt helyes. A Jedik meg akarták őt ölni, úgyhogy ő végez minddel, hogy biztosan ne próbálhassanak ismét az életére törni. Mégis valami furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába, valami szomorú suttogás a gondolatai között. Padmé szomorú, rémült arca jelent meg előtte.  
A Sith felmordult tehetetlen dühében, ahogy végigmasírozott a palota folyosóin a hangárig, majd beugrott a siklójába, és elrepült. Szereznie kellett egy hajót, és egy csillagromboló felé venni az irányt, ami elviszi a Geononisra. Elő kellett készülnie, és valószínűleg fél órába is bele fog telni, míg találnak egy megfelelő hajót. Gyűlölt várakozni, és nem tudta, mit tegyen addig, bár egy ötlete lett volna.  
Mikor visszaért a bázisra, hívatta a személyi asszisztensét, Pilor pedig perceken belül meg is érkezett. Vader elmagyarázta, mit kell tennie, és megparancsolta a hadnagynak, hogy szerezzen egy hajót, míg ő más dolgát intézi. A fiatalember szalutált, és azonnal munkához is látott; a Sith sem ácsorgott tétlenül, beült egy hajóba, és elrepült a szenátusba.  
Landoláskor az őrök szokatlanul nagy helyet adtak neki; nyilván emlékeztek rá, hogy legutóbbi alkalommal, mikor itt járt, levágta egy ember karját. Általában a félelmük szórakoztató lett volna Vader számára, és csak a Sötétség utáni vágyát táplálta volna, most azonban oda sem figyelt. Egyik része azzal foglalkozott, hogy meg akarja ölni a Jedit, aki feltűnt, a másik pedig látni akarta Padmét, mielőtt elmegy, nem akarta, hogy a nő dühös legyen rá. Hogy mióta foglalkoztatták az ilyesféle dolgok, az rejtély volt a számára, attól viszont még igaz.  
Mikor Vader belépett az irodába, olyan hirtelen, mint mindig, a rohamosztagost a szenátor ajtaja előtt találta, hűségesen őrizve Padmét. A személyzet a Sith látványára hátrahőkölt, ő viszont észre sem vette őket. Semmi mást nem látott, csak a kicsi nőt a hatalmas íróasztal mögött a terem másik végében, aki, amint meglátta a vendégét belépni, ráemelte a nagy, barna szemeit, és elmosolyodott.  
Mosolygott rá, pont rá! Miért tenne ilyet, főleg azok után, amiket vele művelt? Hónapokig pokollá tette az életét. Vader szíve belefájdult a látványba, egyszerre érezte magát kellemesen és zavarodottan. A nő rámosolygott, de vajon akkor is ezt tenné, ha tudná, mire készül?  
Csakhogy nem akadhatott fent ezen. A szenátor már állt is fel, úgyhogy Vader belépett az irodába, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Minél közelebb voltak egymáshoz, annál jobban fájt. Nem puszta vágyakozás volt, hanem fájdalom. Mi ütött belé? Miért volt a nőnek ilyen különös hatalma fölötte? Hogy érezheti magát miatta így, hogy képes majd megőrjíteni őt?  
\- Valami baj van?  
Az egyszerű kérdés kirángatta Vadert a gondolatai közül, és visszahozta a valóságba. Nem fókuszálhatott erre a nőre; okkal jött ide, és nemsokára vadászni indul a galaxisba. Az egyik kedvenc időtöltése volt, azonban most… Most nem vágyott másra, mint hogy itt maradjon a nő mellett, aki annyi fájdalmat okozott neki.  
\- Elmegyek - jelentette ki egyszerűen.  
A barna szempár meglepetten pislogott egyet, aztán a szenátor bólintott.  
\- Rendben. Mikor jön vissza?  
\- Nem tudom.  
Milyen csalódott! Padmé nem akarja, hogy elmenjen, ez meg hogy lehetséges?  
\- De vigyázni fog magára… igaz? - kérdezte szégyenlősen.  
Ez kezdett túl sok lenni Vadernek. Nem tudta elviselni, Padmét nem, nem így. Mi történt vele?!  
\- Igen. A szabályok addig is élnek, míg nem vagyok itt - mondta. - Viszont azt tanácsolom, ne beszéljen bizonyos… barátaival.  
A nő ismét pislogott, kezdett gyanakvóvá válni.  
\- Hogy ér…  
\- Az egész szenátust megfigyelik - jelentette ki Vader halkan; fogalma sem volt, miért mondja ezt el neki, de nem akarta, hogy a szenátor bajba kerüljön. Már úgyis eldöntötte magában, hogy nemsokára a mestere ellen fordul, úgyhogy nem érzett semmiféle bűntudatot. A bűntudat ismeretlen fogalom volt egy Sith Nagyúr számára, viszont Vadernek be kellett vallania, hogy számára nem volt az.  
\- Ó - válaszolta Padmé. Megint zavartnak tűnt és szomorúnak, ami nem tetszett a Sith-nek. - Akkor majd találkozunk… mikor, nos, visszatér.  
\- Ha visszamegy a bázisra, hívja fel a családját - mondta Vader; nem is tudta, miért beszél ilyeneket. Csak mondani akart valamit, amivel ismét jókedvre derítheti a nőt.  
Padmé leesett állal bámult fel rá.  
\- Micsoda? D-de azt hittem…  
\- Nem akar beszélni velük? - csattant fel Vader, mert kezdte nagyon kellemetlenül érezni magát nem csak a helyzet, hanem maga miatt is. Olyat tett, amit nem lett volna szabad, azonban már nem visszakozhatott.  
\- Nem! Nem, é-én akarok beszélni velük - mondta Padmé gyorsan, és ismét elmosolyodott. Hogy ez mennyire fájt Vadernek! - Köszönöm.  
Ez nem volt helyes, egy Sith Nagyúr nem így viselkedik. Valami nagyon nem volt rendjén vele, de nem tudott mit tenni. Képtelen volt véget vetni ennek a… valaminek, ami köztük volt a szenátorral. Kriff, bármit megadott volna érte, hogy ne kelljen éreznie a fájdalmat, ha mellette van, és ha távol tőle, hogy újra a régi önmaga lehessen! De lehetetlen volt, mindenképpen veszített.  
Így hát életében először Vader hátat fordított a problémáinak és elfutott előlük. Akármilyen szép volt a szenátor mosolya, nem bírta tovább nézni. Nem volt szabad többet rágondolnia, hiszen dolga volt.

~~~~~~

Mióta találkoztak, Padmé rájött, hogy először látta Vader Nagyurat idegesnek. Valami történt vele, csak nem tudta, mi; nem tűnt a réginek, sokkal tűnődőbbnek és merengőbbnek látszott. Talán a küldetés miatt, amire indulnia kellett?  
Mindenesetre a nő nem akart szomorú dolgokon gondolkodni, hiszen engedélyt kapott rá, hogy kapcsolatba lépjen a családjával. Majdnem fél év után végre beszélgethetett velük! A Sith Nagyúr ismét kedves volt vele. Elmosolyodott a gondolatra.  
Vett néhány mély levegőt, aztán beütötte a Naboo kódját a terminálba, ami Vader szárnyának egyik konferenciatermében volt, és leült, várva, hogy kapcsolódjon a szüleihez. Pár perc múlva az édesapja arca jelent meg a kijelzőn.  
\- Halló? - kérdezte; nem ismerte fel a számot, de ahogy meglátta a lányát, felragyogott az arca. - Padmé! - kiáltotta. - Jobal, gyere ide!  
Mielőtt Padmé bármit is mondhatott volna, meghallotta az édesanyját belépni a szobába.  
\- Ruwee, mégis miért kiabálsz… Padmé! - kiáltott fel a nő, ahogy megpillantotta a legkisebb gyermekét a kijelzőn.  
\- Szia, anya, szia, apa - mosolygott Padmé. - Hogy vagytok?  
\- _Mi_ hogy vagyunk? - horkant fel az édesapja. - Ezt nekünk kellene tőled kérdezni! Az Erőre, Padmé, mi történt? Mi folyik itt?  
\- Csupa furcsaságot hallottunk az elmúlt egy hónapban! - tette hozzá az édesanyja. - Jól vagy?  
\- Igen, igen - igyekezett meggyőzni Padmé a szüleit, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy sikerült. - Csak mostanában… nem nagyon tudtalak hívni titeket.  
\- Padmé - mondta az édesanyja túlságosan is kedvesen. Ahogy kimondta a lánya nevét, Padmé érezte, hogy könnyek szöknek a szemébe. Annyira jó érzés volt látni és hallani a családját újra, túl rég volt erre alkalma. - Mi történt, drágám?  
A nő nagy levegőt vett, nehogy megint elérzékenyüljön, és rámosolygott a szüleire.  
\- Hát, majdnem fél éve kezdődött - kezdte óvatosan. - Az Uralkodó fülébe jutottak olyan pletykák, hogy lázadó vagyok, vagy legalábbis szimpatizálok velük. - A szülei megmerevedtek. - Aggódott a biztonságomért, és elkezdett nyomozni az ügyben. Amiatt is aggódott, hogy a szenátusban mindenki hátat fordít nekem, és félt, hogy az életemre törhetnek, így kirendelte mellém Vader Nagyurat, hogy vigyázzon rám, és beköltöztetett a Birodalmi Katonai Bázisra a saját biztonságom érdekében.  
Bár Vader azt mondta, beszélhet a családjával, Padmé biztos volt benne, hogy nem akarta volna, hogy kiderüljön az igazság, és amúgy sem mondhatta el a szüleinek, hogy a lányuk tényleg lázadó és majdnem életét vesztette. Nem akarta, hogy aggódjanak érte, hogy félelemben kelljen élniük miatta. Nem értenék meg, hogy keveredett bele ebbe az egészbe, és azokat a dolgokat sem, amiket titokban Vaderrel művelt. De ami még fontosabb, nem akarta veszélybe sodorni őket; minél kevesebbet tudtak, annál jobb.  
Nem úgy tűnt azonban, hogy Ruwee Naberrie elégedett ezzel a magyarázattal.  
\- Csak úgy elvittek a lakásodból? Miért nem szóltál hamarabb?! Hónapok óta próbálunk megtalálni téged!  
\- Úgy sajnálom, apa. - Padmé érezte, hogy megint eluralkodnak rajta az érzelmei. Nem akart fájdalmat okozni a szüleinek. - De Vader Nagyúr elég… paranoiás, ha a biztonságomról van szó, és úgy gondolta, a legjobb lesz, ha nem lépek kapcsolatba senkivel, amíg le nem folyik a nyomozás a lázadókkal kapcsolatban.  
Ez elég butaságnak és mondvacsinált ürügynek tűnt; Darth Vader nem éppen arról volt híres a galaxisban, hogy túlságosan védelmező típus lenne. Mégis az volt Padméval, legalábbis tegnap nagyon úgy tűnt.  
\- De nem engedett volna meg legalább egyetlen üzenetet ennyi idő alatt? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Ruwee.  
\- Sajnos nem - válaszolta Padmé, igyekezve olyan nyugodtnak tűnni, amennyire csak tudott. - Többször is kértem, hogy engedjen kapcsolatba lépni veletek, de csak most ment bele.  
\- És vajon miért olyan különleges a mai nap? - húzta el a száját Ruwee.  
\- Nos… - Padmé az ajkába harapott azon gondolkodva, mennyi mindent árulhat el. - Tegnap elkaptak egy lázadó merénylőt.  
\- Merénylőt?! - ismételte Ruwee tágra nyílt szemmel. - Megtámadtak téged?!  
\- Jaj, Padmé! - kiáltotta a szenátor édesanyja, aki úgy nézett ki, mintha legszívesebben átmászna a képernyőn, hogy szorosan átölelhesse a lányát.  
\- Semmi baj, jól vagyok - biztosította őket Padmé gyorsan; szóval a hírek még nem jutottak el a Naboora. - Vader Nagyúr épp ott volt, és elintézte a merénylőt, akit őrizetbe vettek.  
Ruwee és Jobal is tágra nyílt szemmel bámult, azonban nem szólaltak meg. Úgy tűnt, Padmé valami olyat mondott, amitől megijedtek és gyanakodni kezdtek, de nem tudta, mi lehet az. Kezdett paranoiás lenni.  
\- Mi az?  
\- Drágám - kezdte az édesanyja óvatosan. - Apád és én örülünk, hogy jól vagy, tényleg. És hálásak vagyunk, amiért vigyáznak rád, de… nos…  
\- Mik ezek a pletykák, hogy te és Vader Nagyúr egy pár vagytok? - fejezte be az édesapja.  
Hát persze, hogy _erről_ hallottak. Az összes hazugság közül, amit róla terjesztettek, miért pont erről kellett? És ami még rosszabb, hogy a pletykák annyira nem is álltak távol a valóságtól. Ahogy Vader rámutatott, elég közel álltak ahhoz, hogy egy pár legyenek, ami elég veszélyes dolog volt. Abból, amit a szenátor eddig tudott, arra következtetett, hogy a Sith-nek egyáltalán nem lett volna szabad fizikai kapcsolatot létesítenie vele, még kínzásképpen sem. Vékony jégen táncoltak, és Padmé tudta, hogy csak idő kérdése, hogy lebukjanak. Nem akart ő lenni az oka.  
\- Nem vagyunk egy pár, apa - forgatta a szemét látványosan, hogy úgy tűnjön, még a gondolatot is nevetségesnek találja, pedig közben belesajdult a szíve. - Azokon a képeken nem az látszik, amit belemagyaráztak.  
A szülei egy pillanatig csendben voltak, aztán az édesapja felvonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Akkor mi?  
Sok év óta először Padmé ismét kislánynak érezte magát, akinek az édesapja gyanakszik minden fiúra, akivel szóba áll. Érezte, hogy az idegességtől és a zavartól elvörösödik.  
\- Semmi - sóhajtotta. - Mindkettőnket meghívták egy partira, és mivel a bázison vagyok, ő pedig szinte ott él, és amúgy is rám kell vigyáznia, hát együtt mentünk. Én pedig… meglehet, hogy kicsit sokat ittam.  
Összerezzent, mikor meglátta az édesanyja arckifejezését.  
\- Padmé Naberrie! - kiáltotta Jobal. - Mennyit ittál? Nem tudod, hogy ez veszélyes lehet?!  
\- Főleg egy olyan férfi társaságában, mint Vader - tette hozzá Ruwee dühösen.  
\- Nem történt semmi! - kiáltotta Padmé idegesen. _Legalábbis akkor nem._ \- Amúgy pedig huszonnégy éves vagyok, tudok vigyázni magamra.  
\- Nem ez a lényeg, drágám - sóhajtott az édesanyja. - Csak aggódunk érted, azt akarjuk, hogy biztonságban légy. Nem arról van szó, hogy nem bízunk benned…  
\- Senki másban nem bízunk - tette hozzá az édesapja.  
Ugyan örült neki, hogy a szülei még mindig szeretik annyira, hogy megszidják és aggódjanak érte, Padmé azért kicsit bosszús lett. Hiába volt egy egész bolygó királynője, aztán galaktikus szenátor, a szülei még akkor is bele akartak avatkozni az életébe. Talán még most is kislányként tekintettek rá.  
De mielőtt Padmé megnyugtathatta volna őket, kinyílt az ajtó. A nő meglepetten fordult hátra, szinte reménykedett, hogy Vader az, aki mégsem megy el, helyette azonban egy rohamosztagost látott az ajtóban.  
\- Cory! - kiáltotta meglepetten. - Hogy kerül ide?  
A rohamosztagos megállt a küszöbön, nem bizalmaskodott.  
\- Szenátor - biccentett. - Az Uralkodó szeretné látni önt.  
Padmé azonnal falfehér lett. Az Uralkodó? Mit akarhat? Vader nem mondott semmit arról, hogy az Uralkodóval kellene találkoznia… Talán nem is tudott róla. Végül is a Sith küldetést ment végrehajtani, magára hagyva őt. Ha a vénember valamit tervezett vele, itt volt az alkalom, hiszen nem volt itt Vader, hogy közbeavatkozzon. A nő a gondolattól is rosszul lett.  
\- R-rendben - bólintott. - Egy pillanat, és jövök.  
Visszafordult a szüleihez, akik nagyon aggodalmas arcot vágtak.  
\- Most mennem kell - próbált mosolyogni rájuk. - Igyekszem majd minél előbb újra jelentkezni.  
\- Vigyázz magadra, drágám - mondta Jobal majdnem suttogva. - Szeretünk.  
\- Én is titeket - mosolyodott el újra Padmé. - Adjátok át az üdvözletemet Solának és a családjának - mondta, mielőtt kikapcsolta volna a képernyőt.  
Felállt, és látta, hogy Cory továbbra is türelmesen vár rá. Még mindig nem bizalmaskodott, amitől a nő nem érezte jobban magát. Kezdett komolyan rettegni, jó lett volna, ha a barátja megvigasztalja.  
Egyikük sem szólalt meg, ahogy kimentek Vader szárnyából, és átsétáltak a palotába. Akármi is fog történni, Padmé csak remélni tudta, hogy helyt tud állni az Uralkodóval szemben, mint legutóbb, mikor találkozott vele, mert most nem volt ott Vader, hogy megmentse. 


	19. Összetörve

Ahogy odaértek a trónteremhez, Padmé csak még idegesebb lett a hatalmas ajtók látványától. Nem éppen a legkedvesebb emlékeket őrizte erről a helyről, de legalább most nem rohamosztagosok rángatták magukkal, hanem egy barátja kísérte, aki éppenséggel pont rohamosztagos volt. Bár nem sok örömöt látott benne, hogy Cory vele volt; a férfi a kötelességét minden más elé helyezte, és ez így volt helyes.  
Az őrök kinyitották előttük az ajtót, és bár tudta, hogy nem kellene, Padmé elgondolkodott a férfiakon, akik az Uralkodót védték. Ők is rohamosztagosok voltak? Ha nem, akkor miféle emberek vállalkoznak rá önként, hogy egy ilyen gonosz embert védjenek? Átmosták az agyukat, vagy csak megvezették őket? Annyira valószínűtlennek tűntek, olyan tökéletes összhangban mozogtak együtt. Természetellenesek voltak.  
De aztán Padmé hagyta ezeket a gondolatokat, és teljes figyelmét arra fordította, hogy védekezzen az Uralkodóval szemben. Mikor régebben Jedik vigyáztak rá, gyorsan megtanították neki, hogyan emeljen pajzsot az elméjébe betörni akarók ellen, tudta azonban, hogy ez csak gyenge próbálkozások ellen hatásos. Ha egy Erőhasználó elég erősen akarta, könnyen be tudott volna hatolni az elméjébe. A gondolattól borsódzott a háta, de nem adhatta meg magát a kétségbeesésnek. Nem hagyhatta, hogy Palpatine nyerjen.  
Mikor megálltak a trón előtt, Cory mélyen meghajolt, Padmé azonban nem. Az Uralkodó betegesen sárga szemei alig leplezett megvetéssel vizsgálgatták a nőt, aztán intett egyet.  
\- Elmehet.  
Cory megint mélyen meghajolt, aztán kiment a teremből, magára hagyva a szenátort az ellenséggel. Padmé tudta, hogy a rohamosztagos csak a kötelességét teljesíti, mégis úgy érezte, elárulták. Megéri egyáltalán a huszonötödik születésnapját? Nem volt benne biztos.  
\- Amidala szenátor - kezdte az Uralkodó közömbösen. - Látom, Vader Nagyúrnak hála jó egészségnek örvend.  
Padmé kihívóan felemelte az állát.  
\- Igen.  
Az öregember undorító mosolyt villantott.  
\- Meglep, mert hajlamos elfeledkezni az ön létezéséről minden alkalommal, mikor vele beszélek.  
Padménak nagy erőfeszítésébe telt, hogy ne változzon az arckifejezése, pedig a Sith szavai a lelkébe gázoltak, sőt, mintha pofon vágták volna. Vader elfeledkezett róla? Nem is érdekelte? Azok után, amiken keresztülment, ami múlt éjjel történt, tényleg _semmit_ sem jelentett a számára? Nem is kellett volna meglepődnie ezen. Vader Sith volt, és már az elején leszögezte, hogy nem kedveli őt és nem érdekli. Csakhogy a szenátor azt hitte, ez megváltozott az óta.  
Nem, nem engedhette, hogy az Uralkodó megérezze a bánatát, hogy kiderüljön, jelent neki valamit Vader. Nem volt benne biztos, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ha Palpatine rájött volna, azzal nem csak saját magát, de a férfit is veszélybe sodorja. Akkor sem hagyhatta, hogy Vadernek baja essen, ha igaz volt, amit az Uralkodó mondott, most már nem tagadhatta. Fontos volt neki a férfi, és nem hagyhatta, hogy miatta büntessék meg.  
Úgyhogy Padmé összeszedte a bátorságát, elsöpört minden érzelmet, és felvonta a szemöldökét, mintha azt kérdezné, miért érdekelné a dolog. Hagyta, hogy a dühe a felszínre törjön, úgyhogy ha a volt mentora figyelte az elméjét, a haragon kívül mást nem találhatott.  
\- És? - Merészen még a karjait is összefonta maga előtt. - Miért kellene rám gondolnia?  
Palpatine mosolya lehervadt az arcáról, a szemei pedig összeszűkültek. Egy pillanatig nem szólalt meg, csak bámult a nőre, aki érezte, hogy valami hozzáér az elméjéhez, azonban harcolt ellene, nem engedte be. Valahogy összeszedett annyi erőt, hogy ellökje magától. Nem is tudta, hogy ilyenekre képes, de megtette, mert így kint tarthatta az Uralkodót; aggódni ráért később.  
\- Gyakran kellene önre gondolnia - mondta az Uralkodó lassan. - Hiszen az ön védelmére rendeltem őt ki.  
\- Védelmez is - válaszolta a szenátor határozottan.  
\- Igen - nyújtotta el a szót az öregember, és hátradőlt a trónján. - Azonban érdekesnek találom, hogy ilyen jókedvűnek tűnik ahhoz képest, hogy Vader Nagyúr milyen… közeli figyelmet szentel önnek.  
\- Nem olyan nehéz vele élni - grimaszolt Padmé. - Azt hiszem, hála önnek, egész nap fel-le kell rohangálnia.  
\- Mit mondott önnek a munkájáról?  
Nem volt nehéz kihallani a gyanakvást Palpatine hangjából, amit a szenátor elég meglepőnek talált. Nem csak gyanakvás volt, hanem düh, sőt gyűlölet. Egyszer sem fordult még meg a fejében, hogy Vader és az Uralkodó nem kedvelhetik egymást, szimplán nem tűnt valószínűnek. Mindig együtt voltak, a Sith Nagyurak, akik ketten építették fel a Birodalmat. A nyilvánosság felé azt mutatták, hogy mennyire támogatják egymást, de vajon volt másvalami is emögött? Ennek megérné utánanézni. Akár meg is kérdezhetné róla Vadert…  
\- Semmit – vonta össze a szemöldökét. - Miért mondott volna?  
Megint érezte, hogy valami sötét be akar hatolni az elméjébe, azonban valami ismét segített kiűzni az Uralkodót. Furcsa érzés volt, mintha Padmé maga nem is lett volna részese a történteknek. Mintha két külön erő harcolt volna az elméjéért, ő pedig a vihar közepén állt volna; mindenesetre nem hagyhatta, hogy a félelem átvegye az irányítást felette. Most egyedül Palpatine-ra kellett koncentrálnia.  
\- Reméltem, hogy ön majd elmondja - szólt az Uralkodó szárazan, és hátradőlt a trónján. Láthatólag nem hitt a nőnek, de nem volt elég bizonyítéka ellene. Az öregember tényleg nagyon más volt, mint a tanítványa. Padmé tudta, hogy Vader azonnal reagál, Palpatine azonban, úgy tűnt, ravaszabb volt, figyelt és várt. A szenátor megint elgondolkodott, hogy tud együtt dolgozni a két Sith Nagyúr.  
\- Nem tudok semmit. - Padmé hagyta, hogy kiérződjön a hangjából a keserűség, aztán némi szünet után úgy döntött, kicsit színészkedik még. - Miért tart még mindig itt engem? Nem csináltam semmit! Már majdnem fél éve össze vagyok zárva Vaderrel, és semmit sem tudtak rám bizonyítani! Nem csináltam semmit, és nem is tudnék. Nem látja, hogy ártatlan vagyok?  
Az Uralkodó olyan ijesztően kacagott fel, hogy a nő legalább annyira undorodott tőle, mint megijesztette.  
\- Ön minden, csak nem ártatlan, szenátor, ezt mindketten tudjuk - vigyorodott el gonoszan. - Csak még nem döntöttem el, mi legyen a sorsa.  
Padmé a legnagyobb igyekezete ellenére is elsápadt, amitől a Sith mosolya csak szélesedett.  
\- Megölethettem volna Vader Nagyúrral, úgyis régóta erre vágyik. Pont ma kérdezte meg, hogy végezhet-e önnel.  
Padmé arcának ismét nem volt szabad érzelmeket mutatni, viszont ezúttal nem sikerült olyan jól. Már megint mintha pofon vágták volna, meglepte Vader hideg kőszívűsége. Tényleg ezt kérdezte, tényleg csak a parancsra vár, hogy megölhesse őt? Tényleg nem jelent a számára semmit azok után, ami köztük történt, vagy mindez hazugság? Nem, az nem lehet, pont Vaderre vallott ez az egész. Voltak furcsa pillanatai, mikor majdnem kedves volt, de nem sok. Talán Padmé bolond volt, hogy elhitte, van benne valami szerethető.  
Azonban ki kellett tartania, fenntartania a látszatot és elrejtenie a fájdalmát, a keserűségét és a borzadását. Az Uralkodó előtt nem engedhette szabadjára az érzéseit, úgyhogy miután egy pillanatig bámult rá, ügyelve, hogy ne remegjen meg a hangja, megkérdezte:  
\- Akkor miért nem tette még meg?  
Palpatine megint felnevetett, talán érezte a szenátor félelmét és dühét.  
\- Mert megparancsoltam, hogy ne tegye - vigyorgott. - Még nem jött rá, hogy Vader a rabszolgám? - kérdezte gúnyosan. - Semmit nem tesz a beleegyezésem nélkül. Ha azt parancsolnám, hogy jöjjön vissza és ölje meg magát, habozás nélkül megtenné. És ha azt parancsolnám, hogy kínozza meg önt, amíg mindent el nem mond a lázadókról, örömét lelné benne.  
\- Micsoda, azt hitte, biztonságban van vele? - gúnyolódott az Uralkodó, Padménak pedig elakadt a lélegzete. - Tényleg azt hitte, hogy maradt benne egy fikarcnyi kis emberség? Hogy talán azért, mert a közelében van, máshogy gondol önre?  
A nő nem válaszolt.  
\- Nem, szenátor - folytatta Palpatine. - Nagyot tévedett. Vader tudja a helyét, és azt teszi, amit mondok neki. Csak azért mentette meg attól a lázadó merénylőtől, mert tudta, hogy nem örülnék, ha akkor és ott maga meghalt volna. Nem mintha akkora veszteség lett volna - tette hozzá.  
Padmé azonban már szinte oda sem figyelt. Bár belül összetört, tartotta magát, ügyelt, hogy semmi ne üljön ki az arcára, pedig legszívesebben sírva fakadt volna. De itt és most nem volt szabad.  
\- Tudom, milyen - mondta keményen, érzelemmentesen, nehogy zokogni kezdjen.  
\- Jó - gúnyolódott az Uralkodó, azonban visszaült, hogy megint a nőt nézze, aki csak a makacsságának köszönhette, hogy még nem tört meg, tudta azonban, hogy már nem sokáig bírja. - Ijesztő lehet - kezdte újra Palpatine gúnyos-sajnálkozva - egy olyan lénnyel együtt élni, aki élvezné, ha megölhetné önt és a régi barátait.  
Padmé alsó ajka megremegett, azonban akkor sem adta fel, mikor érezte, hogy a sötétség lassan maga alá gyűri.  
\- Így vagy úgy, de meg fog halni, szenátor - mosolygott Palpatine. - Akkor, mikor én azt mondom. Alig várom a napot, mikor Vader Nagyúr elhozza majd nekem a fejét.  
Az Uralkodó egy intéssel elbocsátotta. Padmé még mindig bámult rá, pedig a könnyek nagyon ki akartak már csordulni a szeméből, mégsem engedte nekik. Azt is alig vette észre, hogy valaki karon fogta, és gyengéden elhúzta őt, ki az ajtón. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy végigment a palotán, vagy hogy Cory vezette; arra sem, hogy tért vissza a bázisra, vagy hogy ment fel a lifttel Vader lakrészébe.  
Csak mikor óvatosan leültették az ágyra, akkor vetette le az álarcát, és nézett fel; Cory rábámult, a sisakja mellette hevert a földön, míg ő aggódva nézte. Csak ennyi kellett, hogy igazi aggódást lásson valaki arcán.  
Padméból végre kitört a zokogás; nem tudta visszatartani, nem tehetett ellene semmit. Önkéntelenül is átölelte Cory nyakát, és a vállán sírt, mit sem törődve a kényelmetlen páncéllal, meg sem érezte. Egyvalamit érzett csupán, az elképesztő fájdalmat a szívében, ahogy az Uralkodó szavai egyre csak ismétlődtek a fejében.

~~~~~~

Obi-Wan Kenobi felsóhajtott, ahogy körülnézett a sivatagos bolygón, ami annyi szörnyű emléket tartogatott. Innen nem messze ölték meg a padawanját; csak attól, hogy ismét a bolygón kellett lennie, hányingere támadt, és rengeteg érzés kavargott benne. De nem volt szabad erre koncentrálnia, hiszen az egykori mestere híreket hozott neki: a Kiválasztott a Geonosisra jön.  
Az ifjú Jedi Lovag alig hitte el. Hogy a Kiválasztott pont ide jöjjön! És ha belegondolt, Obi-Wan nem volt benne biztos, hogy meg kellene-e néznie a bolygót. Csak meditáció után, még mielőtt Qui-Gon először meglátogatta volna, akkor súgta neki az Erő, hogy jöjjön ide. Az Erő tényleg titokzatos módon működött.  
Hetek óta itt volt már, és bármiféle birodalmi jelenlét jeleit kereste, de semmit sem talált. A legtöbb szeparatista bázist régen felismerhetetlenségig lerombolták; a klónok jó munkát végeztek, az ott lakók pedig távol maradtak. Nyilván élénken élt még az emlékeikben a pár éve zajló háború. Bár a bolygó a Birodalomhoz tartozott, Obi-Wan számára különösnek tűnt, hogy nincsenek itt embereik. Talán a Birodalom rájött, hogy milyen értéktelen porgolyó ez a hely?  
A Jedi felsóhajtott, és leült az egyik régi irányítóteremben, ami egykor a szeparatisták bázisához tartozott. Pár napja itt húzta meg magát, bár tudta, milyen veszélyes; ha a Kiválasztott tényleg idejön, meg akart bizonyosodni róla, hogy nem szalasztja el. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy eljött a nap.  
De addig is elfoglalta magát azzal, hogy megpróbálta működésre bírni a régi számítógépeket. Semmi értelme sem volt, azonban nemsokára rájött, hogy az egyik mégsem sérült meg annyira a rohamosztagosok lövéseitől, mint a többi. Sok volt a por és a homok benne, mégis sikerült megjavítania, amit azonban látott, az dühvel és keserűséggel töltötte el.  
Dooku. Hát persze, hogy azt az áruló disznót mutatja a gép. A Tanács alig akarta elhinni, mikor kiderült, hogy az egykori Jedi összejátszik a Kereskedelmi Föderációval, amitől a harc csak még keserűbb lett. Hogy lehet, hogy egy olyan ember, aki azelőtt az egyik leghíresebb Jedi Mester volt, teljesen hátat fordítson a tanításoknak, Sötét Jedi legyen belőle, és káoszt hozzon az erejével? Egyszerűen nem volt értelme, legalábbis Obi-Wan számára.  
Hogy pontosan mi történt Dookuval, senki sem tudta. Obi-Wan annyit tudott, hogy attól féltek, a férfi teljesen a Sötét Oldalra állt, és Sith lett, de aztán hirtelen eltűnt. Kit Fisto Mester, aki a Vassek harmadik holdján volt küldetésen, később megtalálta az egykori Jedi megcsonkított testét; lefejezték, a szívét kivágták a mellkasából, a belsőségei pedig mintha felrobbantak volna. Szörnyű véget ért, és bár Obi-Wan neheztelt rá, amiért hátat fordított a Jediknek, mégis szánalmat érzett az áruló iránt. Senki sem érdemelt olyan halált, mint ő.  
Miközben ilyen sötét gondolatok jártak a fejében, hirtelen felkapta a fejét, mikor zavart érzett az Erőben. Valaki közeledett. Lábra állt, idegesség és izgalom keveredett benne, mikor arra gondolt, hogy találkozni fog a Kiválasztottal. De az öröme nem tartott sokáig, mert rájött, hogy a zavar sötét, fekete.  
\- _Jaj ne!_  
Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, Obi-Wan kirohant az irányítóteremből a kijárat felé. Nem eshetett csapdába idelent, akkor nem éli túl. Ki kellett szabadulnia, figyelmeztetnie a Kiválasztottat.  
De túl késő volt.  
Pont mielőtt elérte volna a kijáratot, egy sötét alak töltötte be a folyosót, eltakarva a csillagok fényét és a menekülési útvonalat. Kivonta a fénykardját, és a barlang immár félelmetes vörös színben úszott, közben pedig lélegeztetőgép hangja töltötte be a barlangot. Obi-Wan szája kiszáradt; ezt a lényt nem kellett bemutatni neki.  
A Jedi Lovag megragadta a fénykardját, kivonta és védekező állásba helyezkedett, kék fénybe borítva a termet, ami ütötte a vöröset. Miközben a félelem majd elemésztette, Obi-Wan az Erőhöz fordult útmutatásért, vigasztalásért imádkozva, de nem igazán érzett semmi mást, csak a pusztító sötétséget, ami a Sith-ből áradt. Már a mestere jelenlétét sem érezte; egyedül maradt.  
\- Végre - visszhangzott a Sith fülsüketítő hangja a falak között. - Egy újabb Jedi, akitől megszabadíthatom az univerzumot.  
\- Csak szeretnéd - vágott vissza Obi-Wan, remélve, hogy a félelme nem olyan egyértelmű a Sith számára.  
Darth Vader, a Jedik Pusztítója lassan beljebb sétált a barlangba, a nehéz csizmái hangja visszhangzott. Nagy volt, nagyobb, mint Obi-Wan gondolta volna; a történetek, amiket róla hallott, meg sem közelítették a valóságot. Legalábbis Obi-Wan nem nagyon hitte el azt, amiket a Sith-ről beszéltek; rá kellett jönnie, hogy nagy hiba volt.  
Mikor Vader megállt előtte, Obi-Wan megfeszült, és hátrált egy lépést. El sem hitte, hogy ez tényleg megtörténik; nemrég még úgy reménykedett, és most tessék. Tényleg van remény a galaxis számára, ha olyanok élnek benne, mint Vader? A Jedi Lovag alig élte túl a találkozást egy Sith-tel tíz évvel ezelőtt, nem nagyon hitte, hogy ezúttal ekkora szerencséje lesz. Akkor is érezte volna Vader jelenlétét az Erőben, ha nem tud róla semmit; sokkal erősebb volt Maulnál.  
 _Az Erőre_ , gondolta, miközben egymásra bámultak a Sith-tel. _Mester, bocsáss meg. Ismét csalódást okoztam neked._  
Vader figyelmeztetés nélkül támadott. Semmi előjelzés, semmi habozás; Obi-Wannak sikerült valahogy blokkolni az első csapást, közben elcsodálkozott, hogy a Sith milyen gyorsan mozog. Erre nem számított. Azt hitte, a mozgékonyság előnye az övé, és talán az is volt, csak nem eléggé. Vader nagyon nehéznek tűnt, de a látvány bizony csalóka volt, ezt meg kellett jegyeznie.  
Viszont amit még ennél is jobban tudott, hogy nem győzheti le így, itt Vadert. A Sith-nek előnye volt, hiszen a hangár lefelé lejtett. El kellett jutnia valahova máshova, egy olyan helyre, ahol nem számított a helyzetük. _A régi droidöntöde!_ \- gondolta, és miután kivédett még egy csapást, rohanni kezdett az ajtó felé, a bázis belsejébe.  
Obi-Wan nem volt olyan ostoba, hogy azt higgye, meglepte a Sith-et, vagy legalábbis nem túl sokáig. Összeszedett annyi Erőt, amennyit csak tudott, és teljes sebességgel rohant, de így is hallotta, hogy Vader a nyomában van; ijesztő módon közeledett hozzá.  
A Jedi éles kanyart vett, hogy időt nyerjen, közben járt az agya, próbált kitalálni valamiféle tervet. A kétségbeesés majdnem leteperte, azonban nem hagyhatta, hogy megtörténjen, túl sok múlt rajta. Vader mégis majdnem fél kézzel kitörölte az egész Jedi Templomot, miféle reménye lehetett hát Obi-Wannak egy ilyen lény ellen? Mester, segíts! - gondolta kétségbeesetten, miközben próbált kitalálni _valamit_.  
Az nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Vadert semmilyen téren nem becsülheti alá. A lélegeztetőgép nem azt jelentette, hogy nem tud futni, vagy fizikailag megerőltető tevékenységet végezni, ez az őrült rohanás volt rá a bizonyíték. A Sith láthatólag még mindig igencsak mozgékony volt, hiába tűnt úgy, hogy a ruha akadályozza. Mindent összevetve Obi-Wan tudta, hogy semmi esélye. Hallott Vader harcstílusáról, látott több felvételt is a Jedi Templomból. A Sith fő stratégiája az volt, hogy egyszerűen lerohanja az ellenfelét, és szétzúzza. A brutális erő volt a fegyvere.  
Az Erő kiabált Obi-Wannak, aki megfordult és kivédte Vader pengéjét, mert a Sith-nek sikerült utolérnie őt. Ahogy sejtette, a csapás ereje elképesztő volt, és fájdalom nyilallt a Jedi karjába, de nem adhatta meg magát neki. Összeszorította a fogát, és felkészült az összecsapásra.  
Vader nem fogta magát vissza; a belőle áradó sötétség elképesztő volt. Obi-Wan még sosem érzett ilyen intenzív gyűlöletet, még akkor sem, mikor legutóbb egy Sith-tel párbajozott. Nem is hitte volna, hogy egyáltalán létezhet ennyi negativitás egyetlen élőlényben; milyen szomorú élete lehet. Obi-Wan azon kapta magát, hogy szánja a rátámadó sötét alakot.  
Percekig hárított, Vader egyre csak támadta. A támadások gyorsak voltak, percízek és elsöprőek. A Lovagnak alig sikerült kivédenie az egyik csapást, ami belevágott a karjába. Felszisszent a fájdalomtól, de nem törődött vele. Összeszedett annyi Erőt, amennyit csak tudott, bár a Sötétség fojtogatta, és Obi-Wan minden erejével ellökte a Sith-et.  
Vader alig moccant, még egy métert sem került hátrébb, ennyi azonban elég volt Obi-Wannak. Olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudott, rohanni kezdett a droidöntöde felé. Bár tudta, hogy ott sem lesz nagyobb biztonságban, más nem jutott az eszébe. Inkább úgy emlékezzen rá a Sith, hogy harcolt, mint hogy megadja magát. Ezzel tartozott az összes Jedinek, akik előtte haltak meg, a mesterének, a padawanjának, és persze saját magának is.  
Ahogy átlépte a küszöböt, az Erő ismét felkiáltott, ő pedig gondolkodás nélkül a levegőbe ugrott, éppen csak kikerülve Vader pengéjét, és a gyártószalagon landolt. Már semmi sem működött idebent, a rohamosztagosok, akik évekkel ezelőtt megtámadták a Geonosist, elpusztítottak mindent, de a csend Obi-Wan előnyére vált. Hallotta Vader közeledését, és rengeteg búvóhely volt mindenütt, hogy kikerülhessen az útból. Vader talán gyorsabb, mint hitte, de Obi-Wan azért még gyorsabb, és ezt kihasználhatta.  
Mikor a szállítószalag recsegve megremegett, a Jedi tudta, hogy a Sith is ráugrott, hogy kövesse. A Lovag nem pazarolta az idejét, azonnal menekülni kezdett. A lábai és a tüdeje égtek, azonban nem adhatta fel; még sosem volt ennyire megijedve. Szembenézni Darth Maullal szörnyű élmény volt, nagyon félt, viszont eltökélt is volt. Elmenekült a mesterével, mielőtt Qui-Gon belehalt volna a sérüléseibe. Mikor Kalin és a többi Jedi meghalt, Obi-Wan szinte inkább érzéketlenül fogadta, aztán teljesen összetört. De túllépett rajta, eltökélte, hogy visszaszerzi a padawanja testét, és hogy túlélőket keres. Most nem volt benne biztos, hogy van miért élnie, és olyan ellenfele volt, akiben nem volt semmi könyörület. Ez a lény egyenest a pokolból bújt elő, hogy végezzen vele.  
A Jedi épp időben nézett vissza, hogy megpillantsa Vader fénykardját felé suhanni. Elugrott az útjából egy másik szállítószalagra, a lába pedig ismét égni kezdett. Fájt, de nem volt életveszélyes, úgyhogy nem törődött vele.  
Mikor megfordult, hogy kivédje Vader csapását, rájött, hogy mégis van miért élnie; a Kiválasztott. Qui-Gon azt mondta neki, hogy az a küldetése, hogy segítse a Kiválasztottat, hogy kiképezze, hogy legyőzze Vadert. Viszont hogy lenne ez lehetséges, ha Vader megöli őt? Nem, nem, túl kellett élnie, el kellett menekülnie. A Kiválasztott még mindig a Geonosison volt valahol, és semmi kétség, ha a Sith végzett volna Obi-Wannal, ő következett volna.  
Blokkolt, hárított, döfködött, Obi-Wan kezei összemosódtak. Nem is tudta, életében mozgott-e ilyen gyorsan, de muszáj volt, ha lépést akart tartani Vaderrel. Voltak pillanatok, mikor a vörös penge megégette és megvágta, azonban igyekezett nem gondolni a fájdalomra. Az semmit sem segített volna, és teljes koncentrációra volt szüksége.  
Mikor Vader hirtelen hasba rúgta, Obi-Wan elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és hátrarepült. Egyetlen pillanata volt összeszedni magát és levegőt venni, a Sith máris megint nekiesett. Nem is tudta, hogyan, de Obi-Wannak sikerült lábra állnia, és hátraugrott, pont mikor a Sith bevitte volna a végső szúrást.  
Képtelen volt visszafogni magát, felkiáltott:  
\- Miért? - A hangja bezengte az öntödét, a rozsdás gépeket.  
Vader nem állt le, nyomás alatt tartotta Obi-Want, amíg annak már nem volt hova menekülni. Sarokba szorították, és semmit sem tudott tenni ellene. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy itt fog meghalni, és ezt Vader is jól tudta, a Jedi mégsem volt képes rávenni magát, hogy feladja.  
Obi-Wan kirohant, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, ezzel megtéve az első támadó mozdulatát a párbajban, a Sith pedig egy lépést hátrált. Aztán a Jedi az Erőt használva ismét felszökkent a levegőbe, el az ellenfelétől. Ahogy leért a földre, már szaladt is, de nem jutott messzire.  
Valami keményen megütötte hátulról. Majdnem elesett, és fájdalom terjedt szét a hátában, azonban tovább támolygott előre. Aztán megint nekiütődött valami, ezúttal a fejének, ő pedig elvesztette az egyensúlyát.  
Obi-Wan zihálva, szédülve feküdt a földön, és felnyögött a fájdalomtól, de nem volt képes megmozdulni. Mikor végre úgy érezte, menni fog, és felemelte a fejét, azt kellett látnia, hogy Vader lassan közeledik felé. Gépeket dobott rá, így döntötte le a lábáról, ennek azonban nem lehetett így vége.  
Obi-Wan feltápászkodott, lábra állt és felemelte a kardját, csodálkozva és büszkén, hogy sikerült megtartania. Vader még mindig nyugodtan közeledett, nem siette el a dolgot. Nyugtalanító volt, de láthatólag a Sith is tisztában volt vele, hogy a prédája nem tud menekülnie előle, úgyhogy nem kellett sietnie. Obi-Wannak vége volt.  
Az utolsó perceit élte, tudta jól, azonban remélte, azért méltóvá teheti őket. Nem volt gyáva, és úgy tervezte, ezt Darth Vadernek is megmutatja, na nem mintha úgy nézett volna ki, hogy érdekelné a dolog. A Sith teljes erejéből lecsapott a fénykardjával, Obi-Wan pedig kivédte, de ez volt az utolsó mozdulata. Mikor a kardok találkoztak, Obi-Wan érezte, hogy a karja feladja, eltörik a csontja.  
Fájdalmasan felkiáltott, és térdre esett, a fénykardja csattant a földön. Felnézett a Sith Nagyúr könyörtelen maszkjára, és hagyta, hogy a keserűség elöntse a lelkét. Megint veszített. Mégis miért reménykedett? Megint csalódást okozott mindenkinek.  
\- Miért? - suttogta ismét, a karját dajkálva, már nem is próbálva elmenekülni, ahogy a Sith felé magasodott.  
\- Mert halált érdemelsz - válaszolta Vader nyugodtan, miközben odébb rúgta a Jedi fénykardját.  
Könnyek égették Obi-Wan szemét, ahogy zavartan rázta meg a fejét.  
\- De miért? - akadt el a lélegzete. - Mégis mit tettem?  
\- Létezel - válaszolta a Sith érzelemmentes hangon. - Ez elég.  
\- De… De miért? - Obi-Wan kezdett sokkos állapotba kerülni, az agya egyszerűen nem tudta feldolgozni, hogy miért történik ez vele. Hogy lehet valaki ilyen kegyetlen?  
Csoda volt, hogy Vader egyáltalán válaszra méltatta, de volt valami más a szimpla gyűlöletén kívül, Obi-Wan érezte.  
\- Azért, amit műveltetek velem! - mordult fel a lény.  
\- Én… mi nem tettünk semmit veled - dadogta a Jedi, hátrahőkölve a Sith-ből áradó gyűlölet hatására. - Azt sem tudtuk, hogy létezel, míg meg nem támadtad a Jedi Templomot!  
Most Vader lepődött meg, Obi-Wan nem tudta, honnan, de tudta.  
\- Hazugság! - köpte a Sith, meglóbálva a fénykardját, hogy végezzen a prédájával. De valahogy a Jedinek még sérülten is sikerült pont időben elgurulni az útból, és a jó kezébe hívta a fénykardját.  
\- Igazat mondok! - kiáltotta. - Akármi is történt veled, nem a Jedik tehetnek róla! - Bár még mindig nem értette, miről beszélt Vader, tudta, hogy ezt kell mondania, hogy időt nyerjen.  
\- Egy Jedi próbált megölni engem! - mennydörgte Vader, aki nem volt olyan kedvében, hogy odafigyeljen, azonban a másik tisztában volt vele, hogy folytatnia kell.  
\- Nem! Azelőtt nem, hogy te megöltél mindenkit a Templomban! - Reménytelenül hátrált, Vader pedig dühösen tört előre. - Arról mindenki tudott volna, minden Jedit figyelmeztetnek, ha találtak volna még egy Sith-et!  
\- Fogd be! - csattant fel a lény. - _Hazudsz! Tudom_ , hogy Dooku Jedi volt!  
Hirtelen minden a helyére került, és Obi-Wan szinte látta maga előtt a szörnyű, rémálomba illő kirakós darabkáit összeállni.  
\- Nem - rázta a fejét ismét, ezúttal a falnak nyomódva. - Nem, Dookut kizárták a Jedi Rendből nyolc évvel ezelőtt.  
Mióta találkoztak, a Sith először torpant meg. Valamiért ez nagyon fontos információ volt a számára, és bár Obi-Wan nem tudta pontosan, miért, azt tudta, hogy amit mond, az megváltoztathatja a sorsát.  
\- Hazugság - sziszegte Vader mély hangon.  
Obi-Wan érezte, hogy összeszorul a torka, azonban beszélnie kellett.  
\- Igazat mondok! - akadt el a lélegzete. - Dooku Gróf… nyolc éve… elhagyta a Rendet. El… árulta a… Jediket.  
\- Nem, hazudsz! - kiabálta Vader.  
\- Nem...! - A Jedi harcolt az őt fojtogató Erő ellen, de kezdett elsötétülni előtte a világ. – Elhagyta… Sötét… Jedi, vagy… Sith.  
\- NEM!  
Gépdarabok repkedtek a teremben Vader dühének hatására. A belőle áradó gyűlölet megkétszereződött, és majdhogynem láthatóvá vált. Obi-Wannak még sosem volt része ilyen ilyen elképesztő, rémisztően csodás látványban. Az egész terem mozgásban volt, megemelkedett és repülni kezdett a Sith irányíthatatlan erejének hála. A Jedi sosem hitte volna, hogy valakiben ekkora erő lakozhat.  
\- NEM! - kiáltotta Vader ismét.  
Mikor Obi-Wan érezte, hogy elveszíti az eszméletét, hirtelen térdre esett, és levegőért kezdett kapkodni. Vader… elengedte őt? Néhány másodpercnyi köhögés után végre sikerült felnéznie.  
A Sith csak ott állt, a kezei ökölbe szorítva, és körülötte minden irányíthatatlanul pörgött, gépek és más szemétdarabok ütköztek neki a falnak. Valami történt vele, voltak olyan pillanatok, amikor majdnem… Fény volt benne.  
De az nem lehet, Darth Vader teljes mértékben a Sötétség szülötte volt! Obi-Wan azonban még így, legyengülve és sérülten is érzett benne egy kis Fényt, ami a Sötétséggel küzdött. Akkora káosz uralkodott a Sith belsőjében és körülötte is, hogy teljesen letaglózta a térdelő Jedit. Mennyi zavarodottság; csoda volt, hogy a szerencsétlen lény nem roppant össze.  
Aztán a szörnyeteg valami olyat tett, amire Obi-Wan sosem számított volna: elesett. Hangos csattanással térdre esett, és nagy, kesztyűbe bújtatott kezek ragadták meg a sisakos fejét. Rázni kezdte, mintha nem akarná elhinni, amit hallott. Mi történt, mi baja volt? Fájdalmai voltak, Darth Vader szörnyű fájdalmat érzett.  
Obi-Wan minden logikának ellentmondva szánalmat kezdett érezni a lény iránt. A régi mesterei mind azt mondták, hogy a Sötét Oldal az út a szenvedéshez. A fiatal Jedi még sosem látta ennek olyan éles bizonyítékát, mint most. Mégis miféle szenvedéseken kellett Vadernek keresztülmennie? Mennyire torzult el a Sötét Oldal miatt?  
Egy pillanatig mindketten egymás mellett ültek, a Jedi és a Sith, az egyikük testileg, a másikuk lelkileg sérülten. Bár Obi-Wan nem bízott Vaderben, tudta, hogy most sokkal fontosabb dologról van szó, mint a harcuk; egy ideje már valami nőtt ebben a lényben, ami végül kitört.  
\- Tűnj el.  
Olyan halk hang volt, hogy majdnem meg sem hallotta, a Jedi mégis azonnal észlelte. Jól hallotta? Mindenesetre nem mozdult.  
Hiba volt. Vader ismét kivonta a fénykardját, és tett egy esetlen, kétségbeesett mozdulatot felé. A Jedi ösztönösen elgurult az útból, és lábra ugrott. Majdnem megint elesett, ahogy a fájdalom átjárta a testét, de nem mert. A terem még mindig háborús övezet volt, tárgyak röpködtek benne még úgy is, hogy Vader térdelt.  
\- TŰNJ EL! - ordította a Sith.  
Olyan sok fájdalom és zavar volt a hangjában, hogy Obi-Wan szíve összeszorult, azonban nem mert ellenkezni. Itt volt az esély, amit meg kellett ragadnia. Olyan gyorsan, ahogyan csak tudott, a törött karját dajkálva rohanni kezdett az életéért, ki a gyárból, be a hajójába. Perceken belül elrepült.  
Sokkos állapotban dőlt hátra az ülésében. Túlélt egy találkozást Darth Vaderrel. Hívnia kellett a többieket. 


	20. Rejtett igazság

Volt pár előnye annak, hogy majdnem kilencszáz éves volt, de mostanában Yoda úgy találta, ilyen hosszú életű néptől származni inkább átok, mint áldás. Valóban, tanúja volt a Jedik felemelkedésének és ragyogásának, sokkal több jelentős eseményt látott, mint valószínűleg mindenki más a galaxisban, és számtalan barátra tett szert. Az éremnek azonban két oldala volt. Szörnyű, szörnyű dolgokat is látott, főleg, mivel Jedi volt: háborúkat, járványokat, éhínséget, korrupciót és rabszolgaságot. Ülnie kellett és végignézni, ahogy a barátai szenvednek, meghalnak, és a felismerhetetlenségig torzulnak, de végül is ezt természetesnek vette, bízott az Erőben.  
Néhány évvel azelőttig. A Jedi Templom pusztulása olyasmi volt, amit nem látott előre, és amiről sosem hitte volna, hogy lehetséges lesz. Segédkezett a Templom építésében, a kezdetektől fogva mellette volt, hogy aztán az épület felemelkedjen és ragyogni kezdjen a technológiai dzsungelben, amivé a Coruscant vált. Évszázadokon át figyelte, ahogy a galaxis legerősebbjei hatalomra kerülnek, és tanúja volt, ahogy a fényük az Erőbe halványul. Padawanja, barátja és mestere volt annyi mindenkinek, hogy majdnem megkülönböztethetetlenné vált magától a Jedi Templomtól. A pusztulása…  
Nagyobb fájdalmat okozott Yodának, mint eddig akármi, pedig kilencszáz éves volt már. Annyi életet kioltottak ok nélkül. Volt olyan pillanat, mikor azt hitte, hogy az lesz a legmélyebb seb a szívében, hogy volt tanítványa elárulta a Köztársaságot, és a Sötét Oldal felé fordult. Hogy mekkorát tévedett!  
A támadás váratlanul jött, a parancsnoka pedig még inkább. Yoda akkor pont nem volt a Templomban, de érezte a galaxisban történő mészárlást az Erőn keresztül. Mintha hirtelen Sötétség szállt volna mindenre, annyira, hogy nehéz volt elhinni, hogy valaha újra fény gyúlhat. Mindez Darth Vader miatt történt.  
Yoda hosszú élete során még sosem találkozott ilyen erős lénnyel. Sok Sith-et látott a világon, azonban így vagy úgy, de vereség várt mindegyikőjükre, mert a hatalomért civakodtak egymással. Viszont úgy tűnt, Sidiousszal és Vaderrel nem ez volt a helyzet. Ők ketten csendesek, álnokok és kegyetlenül eredményesek voltak. A Nagymester még sosem hallott arról, hogy Sith-ek ennyire jól dolgozzanak együtt; Sidious láthatólag értett a padawanok tanításához, mivel az a kettő, akiről Yoda hallott, bizony teljesen hűségesnek tűnt. A gondolat is rémisztő volt.  
Sidious állt minden mögött, ő volt a felbujtó. Elég rossz volt tudni, hogy minden Jedit megvezetett valaki, akiről azt hitték, hogy csak egy egyszerű nabooi szenátor. A Sith tervei, Yoda most már látta, briliánsak voltak. Olyan tökéletesen kifundált mindent, mintha csak egy kirakós darabkái lettek volna. Türelmes volt, figyelt, és megalkuvó volt, még Dookut is eltorzította azért, hogy információkat szerezzen a Jedikről.  
Viszont Sidious soha nem lehetett volna sikeres, főleg abban, hogy elpusztítsa a Jediket, ha nem lett volna a tanítványa. Míg azonban az idősebb Sith-et nehéz volt megérteni, és a múltja homályos volt ugyan, de követhető, addig Vaderé nem is létezett. A Sith-ek tervének egyik legbriliánsabb része a váratlansága volt, és Darth Vader megjelenése bizony váratlan volt; még úgy is, hogy Yoda majdnem a Külső Peremen tartózkodott, érezte a sötét lény jelenlétét az Erőben. Erős volt, nagyon is. Olyan, mint egy jelzőtűz, ami a reménytelenség árnyékát vetette mindenre. Míg a mestere ravasz volt, Vader volt a gyilkos erő, és mindent elsöpört az útjából. Vaderre várt, hogy elpusztítsa a Jediket, bár a mestere terve volt, és rá várt az is, hogy elpusztítsa az Uralkodót, és átvegye az uralmat a galaxis felett, hiszen ez volt a Sith-ek útja.  
Yoda félt tőle, hogy eljön ez a nap. Hosszan meditált a lényen, aki megjelent az Uralkodó mellett, és semmi sem volt szívderítő, amire jutott. Vader jelenléte erős volt az Erőben, talán annál is erősebb, amit Yoda gondolt, mert csak messziről érezte őt. Nyers erőt és lehetőségeket sugárzott magából, még most is, és ez ijesztette meg Yodát. A Jedik elpusztítása után úgy tűnt, valami még nagyobb vár Vaderre; valóban rettentő gondolat.  
Nemrég viszont az ősöreg Jedi különös zavart érzett az Erőben. A legrosszabb aznap este volt, mikor Obi-Wan felhívta Bail Organát, hogy találkozzanak, ez is megrémisztette Yodát. Obi-Wan volt az egyik utolsó Jedi a galaxisban; Bail azt mondta, hogy a férfi nem nézett ki jól, ami aggasztó volt. Ha hozzátesszük a másik Jedi hirtelen hívását a kirobbanó Erővel, amit érzett… Igen, valóban aggasztó volt.  
Valami különös dolog történt az Erőben. Először szinte észrevehetetlen volt, Yoda csak pár hete figyelt fel rá, de mostanra oda jutott, hogy szinte robbant. A Fény harcolt. A Nagymester nem nagyon értette, ez hogy lehet a Jedik segítsége nélkül, mégis így volt. Valami nagyon erős harcolt a Sötétséggel, és bár a galaxis még mindig Sötétségbe borult, Fény gyúlt, és harcolt a gonosszal a világban; Yodának majdnem fájt reménykednie. Kételkedett benne, hogy Vader és az Uralkodó hagyni fogja, hogy a Fény tovább ragyogjon.  
\- Mindjárt megérkezünk a Mimbanra - jelentette ki Bail, megzavarva az idős Jedit a gondolkodásban. - Obi-Wan is közeledik.  
\- Hmm - hümmögte Yoda elgondolkodva, az Erő segítségével megkeresve a másik Jedit. - Megsérült. Orvosi segítségre van szüksége.  
A szenátor bólintott.  
\- A legjobb gyógyítóm áll készenlétben, orvosdroidokkal együtt.  
Nagy szerencse, hogy Bail is ott volt. A fiatal szenátor rengeteget tett a lázadókért és a maradék Jedikért. Yoda biztos volt benne, hogy Bail Organa nélkül a lázadók fele ott sem tartanának, mint most. Nagy kockázatot vállalt, de bátor volt és nem hátrált meg, még akkor sem, mikor egyértelmű volt, hogy fél. Ha Erőérzékeny, Organából remek Jedi vált volna.  
A pilóta bejelentette, hogy fedélzetre hozták Obi-Wan hajóját, és mikor biztonságban volt, ismét fénysebességre kapcsoltak. Veszélyes volt sokáig egy helyen tartózkodni, főleg a Mimbanon, hiszen a Birodalom bányát működtetett rajta. Elég ostobaság volt, azonban ez volt a legközelebbi bolygó az Alderaan és a Geonosis között, ahol felvehették Obi-Want. Senki másra nem merték őt rábízni.  
Percekig vártak a gyengélkedőnél, mert nem akartak útban lenni. Mikor behozták a fiatalabb Jedit, az ajtók kivágódtak; többen vitték Obi-Want egy hordágyon, miközben a gyógyító felé hajolt, és parancsokat osztogatott. A droidok azonnal életre keltek, és munkához láttak. Yoda és Bail várakozva hátraléptek; az Erőnek hála Yoda tudta, hogy Obi-Wannak nincs komoly sérülése. Talán láza volt, de nem fog belehalni abba, ami történt vele.  
Yoda képtelen volt egy helyben maradni, felugrott az ágyra az egykori diákja mellé, és búsan lenézett a fiatalemberre. Valóban, Obi-Wan túl fiatal volt ahhoz, hogy ennyi szívfájdalmat kelljen elviselnie. A kis, zöld kéz szomorúan söpört el egy szőke hajtincset a Lovag arcából; legalább annak örült, hogy Qui-Gon nem volt itt, hogy így lássa egykori tanítványát. Qui-Gon mindig nagyon védelmező volt Obi-Wannal szemben, és általában úgy megijesztette az orvosokat, hogy azok a lehető legjobb ellátást adták a padawanjának. Minden gyógyító félt, mikor Obi-Wan megsérült, mert a mestere biztos, hogy megjelent és halálra rémítette őket.  
Egy kellemes emlék. Ezekben a sötét időkben könnyebb volt úgy élni, hogy Yoda a jó dolgokra emlékezett vissza. Segített neki meglátni a pozitív dolgokat a jelenben. Obi-Wan élt, és jó kezekben volt, csak ez számított.  
Ködös szürkéskék szemek nyíltak, egy pillanatra megijesztve az idős mestert. Nem hitte volna, hogy a fiatalabb Jedi magánál van.  
\- Mester – krákogta Obi-Wan, próbálva felkelni.  
\- Feküdjön vissza! - pirított rá a gyógyító. - Nincs abban az állapotban, hogy felülhessen.  
A Jedi grimaszolt egyet, körülnézett, a tekintete pedig megakadt Bailen.  
\- Hát eljöttél?  
\- Persze, barátom - mosolygott a szenátor. - Sosem hagynálak magadra.  
A fiatalabb férfi kótyagosan visszamosolygott, aztán összerándult.  
\- Nem érzem a karomat.  
\- Azért, mert eltört - magyarázta a gyógyító, ahogy ő és a droidok leragasztották a Jedi testét borító vágásokat és égési sérüléseket. - Adhatok önnek fájdalomcsillapítót, de sürgősen meg kell operálnunk.  
A szőke lomhán bólintott, aztán ismét Yoda szemébe nézett.  
\- Mester - mondta, ezúttal komolyabban. - Híreim vannak a Geonosisról.  
Az idős Jedit megijesztette, hogy a fiatalember még most, sérülten és fájdalmak közepette is a kötelességét helyezi előtérbe magával szemben. Akármi is történt Obi-Wannal, nyílván szörnyűség volt, a hírek azonban kétségkívül értékesek lehettek. Komoly jelentősége volt, hogy most beszélhessen, mert senki sem tudta, mennyi időt tölthetnek tétlenül. Szomorú volt, hogy most kellett kikérdeznie, vagy értékes időt veszítenek.  
\- Igen, Obi-Wan - bólintott Yoda. - Beszélj.  
\- Mi történt veled? - kérdezte Bail, a hangjában szánakozás csengett.  
Obi-Wan azonnal kijózanodott, pedig hallani lehetett, ahogy a gyógyító előkészül a műtétre.  
\- Párbajoztam Darth Vaderrel.  
Csend lett a szobában, még a gyógyító is megtorpant, ahogy ezt meghallotta. Bár az Erő megerősítette, hogy ez az igazság, Yoda azon kapta magát, hogy mégsem tudja elhinni. Vader? Obi-Wan harcolt Vaderrel? Ez hogy lehet? Egy Jedi sem élte túl, ha szembe kellett néznie a Sith Nagyúrral. Az Erő izgatottan kavargott, ő pedig tudta, hogy valami fontos történik, ami az egész galaxis sorsára kihatással lehet.  
\- Micsoda?! - Bail törte meg először a döbbent csendet. - Obi-Wan, barátom, azt hiszem, még lázas lehetsz…  
\- Nem! - csattant fel a Lovag, idegesen lesütve a szemét. - Harcoltam vele. É… én…  
Az emlék hatására zavarodottság és fájdalom árnyékolta be az egyébként ragyogó szemeket, Yodába pedig belehasított a lelkiismeret-furdalás, amiért a fiatalembernek ismét fájdalmat kell éreznie. Elég nehéz volt végignéznie, hogy a barátai és szerettei meghalnak, de hogy túlélje, és így vadásszanak rájuk… a halál majdnem hogy kellemesebb opciónak tűnt. Felmerült a kérdés, hogy mennyit kell még szenvedniük, míg az Erő végre velük lesz.  
\- Túlélted Vader támadását? - tudakolta Yoda, igyekezve semleges hangon beszélni.  
\- Igen - bólintott a Jedi.  
\- Hogy menekültél meg? - kérdezte a szenátor előrehajolva.  
Örömtelen mosoly kúszott Obi-Wan arcára, ahogy felbámult a plafonra. Ha az Erő nem mondta volna el Yodának, hogy a fiatalember még teljesen tiszta, azt gondolta volna, hogy a gyógyszerek ködösítették a Lovag elméjét.  
\- Jó kérdés - nevetett fel szomorúan. - Elengedett.  
A szobában ismét csend lett.  
\- Vader? - Elég egyértelmű volt, hogy Bail ezt nehezen hiszi el.  
\- Igen - válaszolta Obi-Wan.  
\- Darth Vader? A Sith Nagyúr? A Jedik Gyilkosa? Az Uralkodó Jobbkeze? Az a lény, aki sosem hagy életben egy Erőhasználót sem?  
Bár Yoda megértette a szenátor meglepettségét és hitetlenségét, és egy bizonyos fokig osztozott is benne, tudta, hogy nem tesz jót Obi-Wannak, ha a képébe vágják a kétségeiket.  
\- Nem hazudok, Bail - csattant fel a Lovag. - Elengedett.  
\- De… De _miért_?!  
A fiatalabb férfi ismét a plafonra bámult. Yoda érezte rajta a zavarodottságot és a félelmet, viszont ami még érdekesebb, melankóliát is. Szánalmat. Miért érezne így a fiatal Jedi?  
\- Kenobi? - szólalt meg szigorúan, magára vonva a másik Jedi figyelmét. - Több van e mögött, mint amit elmondtál. Az elejétől kezdve kell elmesélned, mi történt.  
Obi-Wan elgondolkodott, mintha habozott volna, aztán felsóhajtott.  
\- Hónapokkal ezelőtt apró változásokra figyeltem fel az Erőben.  
A mester bólintott.  
\- És kapcsolatba léptél velem.  
\- Igen - mondta Obi-Wan. - Aztán olyan egy hete, mikor egy másik bolygót derítettem fel Bail listájáról… meglátogatott egy régi barát, és azt mondta, találkozni fogok valakivel, aki nagyon fontos lesz a lázadók, a Jedik és az egész galaxis számára.  
A szenátor szemei felcsillantak.  
\- Kivel?  
Furcsa volt látni, hogy Obi-Wan megint habozik, a fiatalember általában lelkesen közölt minden információt, ami a birtokában volt. Akármi is járt a fejében, vagy nem volt biztos benne, hogy igaz, vagy attól félt, hogy megkérdőjelezik. Yoda az utóbbira tippelt.  
\- A Kiválasztottal - vallotta be végül a fiatal Jedi.  
Bail összevonta a szemöldökét, Yoda szeme pedig elkerekedett. A Kiválaszott? Lehetséges volna? Az Erőrobbanás, amit érzett… lehet, hogy köze van hozzá?  
\- Ki mondta ezt neked? - kérdezte Yoda, miközben veszélyesen gyorsan nőtt a remény a szívében. Tudta, hogy nem volna szabad így éreznie, de nehéz volt visszatartani. Olyan sok gonoszság után, ami beborította a galaxist, tényleg eljött már a jó ideje!  
A fiatalabb Jedi vett egy mély lélegzetet, és válaszolt.  
\- Qui-Gon mester.  
Yoda arca megrándult.  
\- De… Qui-Gon mester tíz éve halott - jegyezte meg óvatosan a szenátor.  
\- Igen - mondta szomorúan Obi-Wan. - Azonban Erőszellemként visszatért, hogy segítsen nekem.  
Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy az idősebb férfi azt hitte, a másik a fájdalomtól félrebeszél, a hitetlenkedése és aggódása beragyogta a szobát, de Yoda nem így gondolta. Hallott már az Erőszellemekről, arról azonban még soha, hogy valaki tényleg sikeresen vissza is térjen a halálból. Talán Qui-Gon túlzó teóriái és hite nem is voltak olyan elrugaszkodottak, mint azt sokan gondolták.  
\- Mit mondott neked Qui-Gon?  
Obi-Wan megkönnyebbülten vette tudomásul, hogy nem kérdőjelezik meg.  
\- Azt mondta, hogy nemsokára megjelenik a Kiválasztott, és végez az Uralkodóval. - Elhallgatott. - Azt is mondta, hogy nekem kell segítenem neki. Hogy… hogy a Kiválasztott nem tudja egyedül legyőzni Vadert.  
A Nagymester jól az eszébe véste ezeket a szavakat, és bólintott. Valahol mélyen meg is lepődött, hogy Qui-Gon nem őt kereste fel ezzel. Nem lett volna okosabb dolog a Jedi Nagymesternek kiképezni a Kiválasztottat, vagy legalább útmutatást adnia? De hát Qui-Gon mindig közel állt Obi-Wanhoz, valószínűleg ezért tudott az egykori Jedi visszatérni. A kötelék mester és tanítványa között néha átnyúlt a halálon is.  
\- Mondott még valamit? - kérdezte Yoda.  
A szőke bólintott.  
\- Azt, hogy a Geonosison találkozni fogok a Kiválasztottal. - Keserűen felnevetett. - De helyette mást találtam. Csalódást okoztam, mester.  
\- Nem - jelentette ki Yoda határozottan. - Nem okoztál csalódást, hanem erősebb lettél.  
A Lovag ismét összezavarodott, ahogy visszagondolt mindarra, ami nemrég történt vele. Nyilvánvalóan voltak ötletei valamivel kapcsolatban, talán teóriái is, de nem osztotta meg ezeket. Talán mert attól félt, önkívületi állapotban van a fájdalomtól?  
\- Mester - kezdte lassan annak ellenére, hogy a gyógyító ronda pillantásokat vetett rájuk, mert már műtött volna. – Valami… nagyon nincs rendben Vaderrel.  
Bail reménykedve felkapta a fejét, Yoda pedig komoran bólintott, bátorítást küldve a másik Jedi felé.  
\- Hogy érted?  
\- Csak… azért menekülhettem el, mert ő hagyta - nyomta meg az utolsó szót Obi-Wan. - Megölhetett volna… meg kellett volna ölnie, Mester. Sarokba szorított. Felettem állt, készen arra, hogy öljön… de nem tette meg. Hozzá se értem, mégis…  
\- Mégis? - kérdezett vissza Yoda óvatosan. Nyilván nehéz volt Obi-Wannak felidézni ezt az emléket, főleg, mert annyira összezavarodott tőle. Bár a Nagymester borzasztó kíváncsi volt, nem akarta nagyon noszogatni a fiatalabb Jedit. Időt kellett adni neki, csakhogy időből pont most nem volt nekik sok.  
\- Mégis azt hiszem, fájdalmat okoztam neki - mondta halkan. Megint elöntötte a szánalom, ez pedig meglepte Yodát. Obi-Wan tényleg _sajnálta_ Vadert, azt a lényt, aki annyi fájdalmat okozott nekik? Nyilván többről volt itt szó, mint ami első látásra tűnt.  
\- Megkérdeztem tőle, bár nem tudom, hogy voltam képes rá, most már nem tenném, hogy miért teszi ezt… miért tette ezt a Jedikkel… - Yoda szeme elkerekedett a diákja bátorságát hallva, és érezte, hogy Bail is meglepődött, a fiatalember pedig folytatta. - Azt felelte, hogy azért, mert a Jedik bántották.  
\- "Nem", mondtam neki. "Mi nem tettünk veled semmit. Azt se tudtuk, hogy létezel." De azt állította, hazudok, és hogy Dooku Gróf bántotta őt.  
\- Dooku? - Yoda döbbenten ismételte a nevet. Keserűség töltötte el a szívét, ahogy fény derült a padawanja árulásának újabb bizonyítékára.  
\- Micsoda? Mi köze neki ehhez? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Bail.  
\- Uraim, most már tényleg műtenünk kellene - jelentette ki a gyógyító határozottan. – Minél hamarabb.  
\- Azt hitte, Dooku Jedi - nyögte ki Obi-Wan, és felemelte a fejét, hogy Yoda szemébe nézhessen. - Nem tudott róla, mi történt. Mikor elmondtam neki, hogy Dooku elárulta a Rendet, nos… nem fogadta túl jól.  
\- Feküdjön vissza - nyomta le gyengéden a gyógyító a szőke fejet. - Pihennie kell.  
Yoda elgondolkodva figyelte a fiatalembert, próbálva megérteni, miért olyan fontos ez a dolog. Mi köze volt ennek mindenhez, mit érdekelte Vadert, hogy Dooku Jedi vagy Sith volt? Ő választotta ezt a fajta életet, akkor mit törődött vele, amíg bosszút állhatott? Ennek semmi értelme sem volt. Talán Sidious eltitkolta Dooku árulását, de Vadernek nem kellett volna ennyire meglepődnie rajta. A saját természetében is benne volt a hazugság, a Sith-ek már csak ilyenek.  
\- És utána elengedett? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Bail. - Csak mert elmondtad neki az igazságot?  
\- Uraim, _kérem_ \- csattant fel a gyógyító, és elhessegette őket a betegétől.  
Obi-Wan ismét felült, kétségbeesetten próbálva megértetni magát.  
\- Összeomlott! - kiáltotta. - Olyan volt… mintha… megtört volna. Annyira zavarodott lett, hogy már nem is akart végezni velem, csak azt akarta, hogy tűnjek el onnan. És…  
De ekkor a gyógyítónak végre sikerült kiterelnie őket, és az egykori Jedi Tanács Nagymestere és a galaktikus szenátor képébe vágta az ajtót, mintha senkik lettek volna. Bentről kihallatszott, ahogy a nő kiabált Obi-Wannal, hogy feküdjön vissza és ne mozogjon. Yoda elgondolkodott rajta, vajon hogy maradhatott ilyen sokáig gyógyító ilyen szörnyű modorral.  
Mintha meghallotta volna a gondolatait, Bail örömtelenül elmosolyodott.  
\- Kellemetlen nőszemély, de a munkájához nagyon ért, ezért hoztam el őt.  
Az idős Jedi felhorkant.  
\- Türelmetlen.  
\- Valóban - értett egyet a szenátor sóhajtva. - De hát mit tegyünk? Fogadni mernék, hogy ő az egyetlen a fedélzeten, aki meg tudja gyógyítani Obi-Wan karját.  
\- Aggasztó a helyzet - mormogta Yoda némi szünet után. - Meditálnom kell. Obi-Wan jelentése zavaros és aggasztó.  
Az ember bólintott.  
\- Egyetértek. Utánanézek, kapcsolatba tudok-e lépni a kontaktjainkkal a Naboon. Pár napon belül le tudunk szállni rá. - Yoda nem válaszolt, csak eldöcögött a kabinjába, hogy átgondolja, mi történt.  
Vett egy mély levegőt, és próbálta gondolatban összeszedni az összes nyomot, amin elindulhatott. A jövőt a Sötét Oldal még mindig elködösítette, azonban volt egy kis reményteli fénysugár, ami felgyulladt benne a Kiválasztott említésére. Lehetséges volna, hogy ezer év után a Kiválasztott végre megjelent a galaxisban? Szívderítő gondolat volt.  
Csakhogy nem igazán volt értelme. Ahogy elért a szobájához, Yoda bement, és leült az ablak mellé, a csillagokat figyelve. Ha a Kiválasztott tényleg megjelent, akkor nem kellett volna éreznie? Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy de, mert a kapcsolata az Erővel nem volt gyengének mondható. Akkor meg miért nem? Abból, amit Obi-Wan mondott, arra lehetett következtetni, hogy a Kiválasztott nem gyerek, ugye? Lehetséges volt. Úgy hangzott, mintha a Kiválasztott kiképzésre szorult volna, azonban az is lehet, hogy felnőtt, csak képzetlen.  
Viszont ha felnőtt, akkor miért nem vette őt észre a Jedi korábban? Talán a Külső Peremvidékről jött? Az megmagyarázná, miért nem érzékelte őt Yoda, és most sem, hogy a Geonosison volt. Obi-Wan története azonban ennél több kérdést vetett fel.  
Yoda érezte, hogy a Sötétség és a Fény harcol egymással. Úgy tűnt, akkor kezdődött, mikor Obi-Wan megérkezett a Geonosisra. Ez azt jelentette, hogy a Kiválasztott találkozott és harcolt Vaderrel? Talán nem akkor, mikor Obi-Wan ott volt, hanem utána? De hát Obi-Wan azt mondta, Vader valamiért összeomlott. Ha ez igaz, akkor nem képes harcolni senkivel, legalábbis nem hatékonyan. Yoda nem érzett halált, szóval legalább azt tudta, hogy a Kiválasztott nem halott, csakhogy ez nem azt jelenti akkor, hogy elveszítette az első csatáját a Sith-tel? Legalábbis ha tényleg volt ilyen?  
Az ősöreg Jedi felsóhajtott, és fáradtan megcsóválta a fejét. Valamire nem gondolt, egy fontos információ hiányzott, amit talán Obi-Wan megadhatott a későbbiekben. Különös dolog volt történőben, valami nem volt rendjén. Az egyensúly billegett, azonban nehéz volt megjósolni, végül hol áll meg.  
Yoda viszont azt tudta, hogy így vagy úgy, de Darth Vader áll majd az egész középpontjában.

~~~~~~

Padménak sok idejébe telt dűlőre jutni a kérdést illetően, hogy mit érez azzal kapcsolatban, amit az Uralkodó mondott neki. Végül rájött, hogy fogalma sincs. Az öregember szövege… nos, túlságosan úgy hangzott, mint amit Vader is mondana; nem beszélt sokat, főleg pedig nem volt tekintettel mások érzéseire. Ugyanaz a kegyetlen rohadék volt, akivel fél éve találkozott, semmit sem változott.  
De ez nem igaz, mert Vader igenis változott, legalábbis egy kicsit. Padmé olyan oldalát látta, amilyet valószínűleg senki más, aminek a létezéséről a legtöbben nem is tudtak. Csak néha tűnt fel, de a nő akkor is kételkedett. A Sith tett kedves dolgokat, és akkor? Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem csak az idejét ütötte el vele, míg végre megölheti.  
Fájt, annyira fájt. Tudhatta volna, hogy ez lesz, nem lett volna szabad engednie, hogy ennyire törődjön ezzel a lénnyel, mégis megtette. Kezdett sokkal jobban kötődni hozzá, mint szerette volna. Bár nem volt nehéz, hiszen lefeküdt vele, az Erő szerelmére! Mikor úgy együtt voltak, Vader teljesen más lett. Mintha két különböző ember lett volna: az egyik szörnyű, kegyetlen Sith Nagyúr, a másik… hát, a nő nem volt benne biztos, milyen, de mindenképp _más_.  
A szenátor kibámult az ablakon, és felsóhajtott, miközben a járműveket figyelte odakint. De még így is az jutott eszébe, mikor együtt nézték a forgalmat az erkélyen első alkalommal, mielőtt Vader küldetésre ment. Meg az, mikor munkába vitte, vagy hazahozta.  
Padmé felhorkant; egyszerűen nem tudott szabadulni csalódottságtól, ami elöntötte a gondolatra. Mintha _minden_ a Sith-re emlékeztette volna, főleg ez a nyomorult szoba! Túl sok emlék jutott itt eszébe, túl sok érzés. Jó érzések, majdhogynem…  
Nem, nem csinálhatta ezt magával. Nem gondolhatott arra, mikor együtt voltak. Ami itt történt, az nem volt más, mint üzlet. Alkut kötött, Vader elfogadta, és eljött, hogy megkapja a fizetségét. Annyira fájt így gondolni azokra a pillanatokra, de mi van, ha tényleg így igaz? A férfi megcsókolta őt, viszont jelentett ez számára valamit is? _Jelenthetett_ , vagy csak egy csel volt, hogy megőrjítse, és mindezt előre eltervezték?  
Akkor viszont miért hagyta volna, hogy Padmé beszéljen a barátaival? Miért hívhatta fel a családját? Vader majdhogynem úgy tűnt, mintha… törődne vele, mikor elment. A szenátornak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem is akart elmenni. Nem, az nem lehet. Ideges volt, menni akart, csak nem szerette volna otthagyni Padmét. Vagy legalábbis akkor így tűnt.  
Ettől persze még lehet, hogy az egész csak egy csel. Miért hazudna neki az Uralkodó? Nem volt oka rá. Bár lehet, hogy mégis, hiszen eléggé rávallott volna. Tíz éve is hazudott Padménak, és az egész galaxisnak. Inkább úgy tűnt, mintha meg akarná vezetni őt. De miért, mit nyerne vele?  
A nő visszament az ágyához, és belesüppedt a puhaságba, azon gondolkodva, mit kezdjen magával. Még mindig dühös volt és kétségbeesett. Olyan ideges volt egész nap, hogy rosszullétig dolgoztatta magát. Gyerekkorában volt erre példa, mikor nagyon izgatott volt valami miatt, de azok az okok olyan semmiségnek tűntek ahhoz képest, ami most történt vele.  
Aggódó sípolás térítette magához az önsajnálatból. Padmé kisöpörte a haját a szeméből, és R2-ra nézett, ami előre-hátra gurult.  
\- Mi baj, R2? - kérdezte.  
A kis droid odament az ajtóhoz, és jelzett neki, hogy kövesse. Padmé kelletlenül állt fel, volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nincs más választása. Fogalma sem volt, mit akar R2 mutatni neki, ami nem a szobájában van, de megtorpant, mikor rájött, hová tartanak.  
\- R2! - sziszegte. - Megbolondultál? Nem mehetünk be oda!  
A droid pimaszul csipogott, aztán hozzácsatlakozott a falhoz, pillanatok alatt kinyitotta az ajtót, és begurult rajta. Padmé azonban nem követte, túlságosan ideges volt és félt. Ez őrület, tiszta bolondság! Nem tehet ilyet. Csakhogy majd megette a kíváncsiság. Hátranézett a folyosón; senki nem volt a közelben, úgyhogy elsöpörte a félelmeit, és belépett Vader Nagyúr szobájába.  
Amit látott, aggasztotta, de nem lepte meg. A szoba hatalmas volt, túlságosan is, és nagyon kevés dolog volt benne. A padló fényes fekete, a falak is ugyanolyan színűek. Nem voltak ablakok. A helyiség majdnem teljesen üres volt, kivéve egy nagy fehér… valamit. Padménak fogalma sem volt róla, mi lehet az: egy hatalmas, gömb alakú tárgy, ami úgy nézett ki, mintha ki tudna nyílni. Itt aludt volna Vader?  
A nő óvatosan beljebb ment, félt, hogy valami csapda vár rá, és észrevette, hogy két egymással szemben lévő ajtó volt a helyiség két végében. Az egyik, ahogy rájött, fürdőszoba volt. Nem úgy tűnt, mint amit valaha használtak volna, legalábbis semmiféle személyes tárgyat nem talált. Még a gyógyszeres szekrény is üres volt.  
Padmé visszament a főhelyiségbe, és rájött, hogy van valami a falban, ami úgy nézett ki, mint egy rejtett ajtó. Kíváncsian meglökte, az pedig azonnal kinyílt. A nő hátraugrott, mert rájött, hogy valamiféle szekrényt talált, ami tele volt padokkal, elektronikai holmikkal, régi kábelekkel és droid alkatrészekkel. Visszazárta az ajtót, mert nem akart túlságosan mélyen kutakodni, bár kellett volna. Szerezhetett volna információkat a lázadók számára, de nem volt hozzá kedve. Attól függetlenül, hogy mennyire dühös és zavarodott volt, mégis úgy érezte, hogy azzal elárulná Vadert. Azt kívánta, bárcsak ne érezne így.  
A szoba másik végében megtalálta az irányítótermet. Gyorsan hátrált, nehogy az odabent lévő droid észrevegye őt, azonban biztató csipogás jött belülről. R2 hozzácsatlakozott a droidhoz, és Padmé tudta, hogy most nyugodtan bemehet. Újra benézett, és látta, hogy a droid figyel minden kamerát a lakrészben, néhányat pedig a bázison. Szóval itt töltötte az idejét Vader. Érdekes volt, azonban a szenátor furcsán érezte magát, hogy itt kémkedik mások után, úgyhogy visszament az üres szobába.  
Hogy minden mást megnézett magának, a figyelmét a fehér gömbre fordította. Mi lehet az? Tényleg ki lehet nyitni? Mit tart benne Vader? Nem volt sehol ágy, szóval valóban ebben aludt volna? Padmé megijedt, mikor a gömb nyílni kezdett, aztán lenézett, és meglátta R2-t, ami csatlakozott az ajtóhoz. Talán ez majd segít megértenie. Talán itt rejtett el Vader mindent, az emberségét is.  
Barna szempár kerekedett el a reménytől és a várakozástól, de azonnal csalódnia kellett. Odabent… egy szék volt. Egy fekete bőrszék, amit számítógépek és képernyők vettek körül. Valamiféle mini parancsnoki központ volt, pont olyan hideg és személytelen, mint minden más a szobában.  
Düh öntötte el Padmét, ahogy körülnézett. Vader volt a galaxis leggazdagabb embere, mégsem volt _semmije_? Se képek, se emlékek, se semmi. Egyáltalán ember volt? A szenátor úgy hitte, hús-vér embert érintett, azonban most már nem volt benne biztos. Itt nem volt semmi. Vader pont olyan hideg és szívtelen volt, mint a gépek, amikkel körülvette magát.  
Talán a nőnek igaza volt, a Sith tényleg nem érdemelte meg, hogy törődjenek vele. Padmé azon volt, hogy elmegy és belesüllyed a keserűségbe, mikor valami megragadta a tekintetét. Semmi nagy dolog, de a kis eltérés a rengeteg fehérségben felhívta magára a figyelmét.  
Óvatosan belépett, és hideg, csípős levegő csapta meg. Rájött, hogy tisztább. Talán ez segítette a férfit a légzésben? A szenátor figyelme azonban nem terelődött el az elefántcsont színű tárgyról a főképernyő mellet. Valamiféle faragott kőnek tűnt.  
Felemelte és megtapogatta, elcsodálkozva, hogy milyen sima. Mintha valami törzsi szimbólum lett volna, egy olyan bolygóról, ami messze van a "civilizált" központtól. Nagyon szép volt, és elszomorította Padmét, ha arra gondolt, hogy valószínűleg egy olyan valakié volt valaha, akit Vader megölt. Jobb sorsot érdemelt, mint hogy be legyen zárva egy olyan lénnyel, aki nem tisztelte a népét.  
A szenátor a kővel a kezében kilépett a kamrából, és úgy döntött, eleget látott. Itt nem talált semmit; minden tiszta és semleges, és teljesen embertelen volt. Vader otthona volt, és jól tükrözte őt. Nem volt benne semmi, ahogy a Sith-ben sem. Padmé tévedett, mikor azt hitte, törődnie kell vele.  
Megfordult és elindult kifelé, R2 utánacsipogott, mintha azt kérné, hogy várjon, de a nő nem tette. Nem bírt tovább a helyiségben maradni, ami Vader jelenlététől ragyogott. Helyette visszament a saját szobájába, leült az ágyra, és tovább nézegette a faragott követ. A hátulján talált egy írást, olyan aprót, hogy a kő hibájának lehetett nézni, viszont ahogy közelebbről megvizsgálta, rájött, hogy egy szó az: Shmi.  
Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, vajon mit jelenthet, és hol szerzett Vader ilyesmit. Legalább elterelte a figyelmét arról a felismerésről, hogy a férfi, akivel megosztotta az ágyát, nem ember. 


	21. Kétségek

Vadernek kicsit több idejébe telt hazamenni a Coruscantra, mint általában. A Geonosison történtek nagyon felzaklatták, és időre volt szüksége, hogy gondolkozzon és meditáljon, mielőtt visszatér a mesteréhez, és… egyebekhez. Annyira fáradt volt; a sikertelen küldetése óta alig aludt vagy evett. Az első alkalom, hogy kudarcot vallott. A szégyen égette, ettől pedig vad düh támadt benne.  
Leült az ágyra az ideiglenes kabinjában, mivel ott nem volt magasnyomású kamra, és a fiatal Sith megpróbált meditálni. Azonban csak az járt a fejében, amit a Jedi mondott neki: Dooku Gróf nem volt Jedi, mikor megtámadta őt. Hátat fordított a Rendnek, Sötét Jedi lett vagy Sith. Ennek a hírnek nem kellett volna ekkora hatással lennie Vaderre. Kit érdekel, ha annyi éven át bosszút forralt, és kipusztított egy egész Rendet egy kis félreértés miatt? A Sith-eket a halál és a gyűlölet éltette, a Jedik pedig természetes ellenségeik voltak.  
De akkor miért érzett… megbánást? Mintha az egész világ összeomlott volna körülötte. Egyik pillanatban még minden rendben volt, a következőben pedig… abban nem volt biztos. Mióta először lefeküdt a szenátorral, borzasztóan össze volt zavarodva, és nem tudott szabadulni az érzéstől. Egyik pillanatban még jól volt, minden úgy ment, ahogy kellett, a másikban viszont… a másik szörnyű volt. Felülbírálta magát, megkérdőjelezte az életét, és ami még rosszabb, a múltját.  
Padmé olyasmit ébresztett fel benne, amit sosem gondolt volna, hogy lehetséges. Egy olyan részét élesztette fel újra, amiről azt hitte, réges-régen meghalt, mikor még gyerek volt. Hirtelen más is érdekelni kezdte, mint önmaga és a Birodalom. Vágyakozni kezdett az alapvető szükségletekre az életben, amiről a mestere azt mondta, gyengeség. Akarta azt a gyengeséget, érezni szeretett volna. Azt akarta… hogy legyen választása.  
De míg az Uralkodó életben volt, erről szó sem lehetett. A szenátornak hála Vader megízlelte a szabadság ízét, amiről nem is tudta, mennyire vágyott rá. A nő felnyitotta a szemét és az elméjét, nyitott lett új lehetőségekre, amikre hónapokkal ezelőtt legyintett volna. A legrosszabb viszont az volt az egészben, hogy a szenátor reményt adott neki.  
Remény; Vader sok éve nem érzett már ilyet. Kisgyermekként kiverték belőle. Kezdetben várta a napot, hogy valaki eljöjjön és megmentse, hogy ne kelljen többet szenvednie, de hiába. Idősebb korában abban reménykedett, hogy majd maga szökik meg, és ez sem történt meg. Mikor tizenéves lett, felül akarta múlni a mesterét, aztán jött a baleset.  
Nem, ez az új remény nem olyan volt, mint az eddigiek. Ez, amit Padmé gyújtott benne, remény volt valami jobb, fájdalommentes felé. Olyasmi volt, mint amit azelőtt érzett, hogy gyerekként Sidious magával vitte volna. Igaz, hogy nem emlékezett sok mindenre a Sith előttről, de abban biztos volt, hogy bár rabszolga volt, jobban érezte magát akkor, mint most. Boldog volt, csakúgy, mint Padméval.  
Semmi értelme sem volt tagadnia, hogy kedvelte a nőt. Szeretett vele lenni, még akkor is, mikor a szenátor halálra idegesítette. Egyszerűen… bódító volt, főleg mielőtt Vader elment. Olyan békét érzett, mint még soha. És bár ez a béke sosem tartott sokáig, és a világ gondjai újra a vállára zuhantak, emlékeztetve őt arra, hogy alig éri meg élni, azért pár pillanatig szabad volt.  
Azonban most még Padmé gondolata sem tudta lenyugtatni. Képtelen volt nem azon töprengeni, amit a Jeditől megtudott, pedig nem kellett volna, hogy zavarja. A mestere egyfolytában hazudott neki, semmi sem változott. De mégis. Vader eltöprengett, hogy vajon mégis mennyit?  
A fiatalember majdnem négy éve volt bezárva az életfenntartó ruhába, fájdalommal és dühvel telve, mindez Dooku Gróf miatt. A mestere azt mondta, Dooku Jedi, és el kell őt pusztítani. Megtette, viszont nagy árat fizetett érte.  
Vader nagyon fiatal volt, tapasztalatlan a Jedikkel való harcban. A csatája Dookuval könnyen lehetett volna az utolsó is, és majdnem az is lett, mikor az átkozott férfi levágta a karját, és mellkason döfte, átszúrva a tüdejét. Voltak más sebek is, hiszen sem ő, sem Dooku nem fogta vissza magát, de Vader élte túl. A gyár, amiben harcoltak, mérgező és forró volt, szerencséjük volt, hogy egyikük sem esett bele a folyékony fémbe. Vader emlékezett rá, hogy megtántorodott, de sikerült belekapaszkodnia Dooku belsőségeibe az Erő segítségével, és kitépte őket a férfiból, mielőtt lefejezte volna. Utána nem sokra emlékezett, csak arra, hogy próbált kapcsolatba lépni valakivel, és alig sikerült eszméleténél maradnia, míg megérkeztek. A következő, amit fel tudott idézni, a műtét volt és hogy felébredt ebben az átkozott ruhában.  
Megadták neki a sérülései listáját, de nem nagyon emlékezett másra a karján és a tüdején kívül. A többi apróságnak tűnt a számára, azonban nyilván komolyabbak voltak, mint akkor gondolta, főleg a fejsérülése, amit akkor szerzett, mikor Dooku nekidobta egy forró tartálynak, és harmadfokú égési sérüléseket szenvedett már annyitól is, hogy egy-két pillanatig hozzáért, a koponyája pedig megrepedt. A mestere eljött érte és megmentette az életét, új kart adott neki és a ruhát, ami segített neki lélegezni és gyógyulni, és azt mondta, nemsokára már nem is lesz szüksége rá. Vader pedig, mint egy bolond, hitt neki, és csak annyi öröme volt, hogy sikerült végeznie a nyomorulttal, aki ezt tette vele.  
Ez azonban mégsem volt elég. Vader soha azelőtt nem volt ilyen mérhetetlenül dühös. Darth Vader ekkor született meg igazán, mert semmi reménye nem maradt a mesterén kívül.  
De mi van, ha tévedett? Sidious azt mondta, időt kell hagyni, hogy a tüdeje és más sérülései meggyógyuljanak. Vader tudott róla, hogy a mestere jobban örül, ha a ruhában marad: félelmetes volt, elrejtette a tényt a világ elől, hogy milyen fiatal, és tiszteletet parancsolt. Azonban még maga Vader is tudta, aki nem nagyon értett a gyógyításhoz, hogy nem kellett volna ilyen sokáig hordania. Elgondolkodott rajta, mi van, ha a mestere az első két évben akadályozta a gyógyulását, még ha kicsit is. Múlt évben vette át az irányítást az orvosdroidok felett, mert türelmetlen volt, és azóta gyorsabban gyógyult. Az égési sérülés a fején nem tűnt olyan komolynak, és visszanőtt a haja, a tüdeje is rendben volt, hála az orvosdroidoknak, amiket maga programozott.  
A szörnyű csatára már csak a karja emlékeztette, az a szerencsétlen karja. Még Vader is tudta, hogy a technológia, amivel készült, milyen réginek számított már akkor is, mikor hozzáillesztették, de nem volt túl sok választása. Örült neki, hogy van a helyén valami, most viszont már tudta, hogy orvosilag sem lett helyesen feltéve. Fájdalmat okozott neki, húzta a felkarja bőrét. Néha vérzett is, és a fém nagyon nehéz volt. Hónapokba telt, míg rendesen tudott harcolni vele, az új végtagjával és a többi sérülésével.  
Azokban a hónapokban tele volt dühvel, keserűséggel és haraggal. A Jedi Templom elleni támadás volt a szabadulása, Darth Vader igazi bemutatkozása. Nem fogta vissza magát, lemészárolt mindenkit, aki az útjába került, meg sem állt gondolkodni azon, hogy milyen könnyű volt a Dookuval való harchoz képest. Hogy most felidézte, rájött, hogy más volt az egész. Vader annyira buzgón el akarta pusztítani az első Jedijét, hogy nem vette észre, hogy az ellenfele a Sötét Oldal erejét használja. A többi Jedi, akikkel harcolt, nem tett ilyet. Bár kétségbeesettek voltak, a támadásaik korántsem voltak olyan… elsöprőek, mint Dookuéi. Vader sosem gondolkodott el ezen igazán, pedig megvolt hozzá minden információja. De most már tudta az igazságot: Dooku a Sötét Oldalon állt.  
Na és, mi van akkor, ha Dooku valamiféle Sötét Jedi, vagy önjelölt Sith Nagyúr volt? Kit érdekel, ha a Gróf valójában a mestere egyik régi tanítványa volt, vagy hogy Sidious uszította őket egymásra, hogy lássa, ki az erősebb? A Sith-eknek ilyen a természete. Vader is mindig azt tervezte, hogy végül megöli a mesterét, és tudta, hogy nagy eséllyel a mestere is ugyanezt tervezi vele.  
Akkor miért zavarta ez ennyire, miért voltak rémálmai a gyerekekről, akiket lemészárolt? Miért látta még mindig az áldozatai arcát, és miért szakadt meg a szíve, ha egy bizonyos barna szempárra gondolt, ahogy hirtelen rémülten bámulni kezd rá?  
 _Mert nem tűnt el végleg_ , suttogta egy hang a fejében. _A kisfiú. Ő az, akinek rémálmai vannak, nem te. Sem neked, sem az Uralkodónak nem sikerült végleg elpusztítania őt._  
\- Lehetetlen - motyogta Vader. - A fiú halott.  
 _Nem_ , a hang erősödött. _Nem az. Életben van, és csendben figyelte a borzalmakat, amiket rászabadítottál a galaxisra. Figyelte, de nem szólalhatott meg._  
\- Nem - sziszegte a Sith a fejét rázva. Pont mint mikor a droidöntödében volt azzal a Jedivel! Ez a pokoli hang kétséget ébresztett benne, megkérdőjelezte mindazt, amit valaha életében tett. - Fogd be, hazudsz! - mordult fel.  
 _Kutass az érzéseid között_ , szólt a hang még tisztábban. _Tudod, hogy igazat mondok._  
\- De az nem lehet, ő halott!  
 _Nem az, legalábbis még nem._  
\- Honnan tudod? - mordult fel Vader. - Megöltem mindenki mást, őt miért nem?  
 _Mert ő_ én _vagyok._ Vader felegyenesedett, hirtelen elöntötte a pánik. _Nem öltél meg engem, mindig itt voltam, csak sosem akartad látni._  
Az nem lehet, ez nem történhet meg! Annyi év tanulás, munka után sem tudott megszabadulni attól a rendellenességtől, ami a régi énje volt? Nem tudott megölni egy szánalmas gyereket? Reszketni kezdett; megint megtörtént. Nem kapott levegőt, pánikrohamot kapott, ahogy a lelkiismeret-furdalás elöntötte e lelkét, ki az árnyékből a fényre.  
\- Elég - nyögte. Az a pár tárgy, ami a szobában volt, lebegni kezdett. - Elég - könyörgött. Nem bírta tovább, nem bírta elviselni ezt az érzést!  
 _Miért?_ \- kérdezte a hang könyörtelenül. _Miért kíméljelek meg, mikor te sem kíméltél másokat? Te tetted ezt magaddal, és engem is belerángattál._  
Vader ügyetlenül letépte magáról a maszkot és a sisakot, próbált lélegezni, mielőtt mást is lerombol a szobán kívül, azonban nem sikerült. Még mindig érezte, hogy összeszorul a mellkasa, és elönti a borzadály. Megjelent előtte az összes ártatlan arca, akiket elpusztított, és csak az járt a fejében, hogyan próbáltak elfutni előle a Jedi gyerekek, páran szembeszálltak vele abban a reményben, hogy így a barátaik elmenekülhetnek. Micsoda önzetlenség ilyen fiatalon. De ez sem állította meg Vadert. Ugyanúgy végzett velük, mint a felnőttekkel; semmi könyörület. Már a gondolattól is borsódzott a háta.  
Hogy tehetett ilyet? Hogy támadhatott meg olyanokat, akik semmi rosszat nem tettek ellene? És nem csak a Jediket, hanem másokat is. A bolygókat, amiket lakatlanná tett, az ártatlanokat, akiket csupán azért ölt meg, mert útban voltak. És mégis miért? Hogy örömet okozzon a mesterének, annak az embernek, aki majdnem elrendelte Vader kivégzését Dooku keze által?  
Valóban rendet teremtett a galaxisban? Eddig azt hitte, igen, de most… most már nem így gondolta. Káoszt teremtett, hogy békét hozzon, csakhogy ez nem így működik, kezdte megérteni. Padménak igaza volt; mindenben igaza volt.  
 _Hallgass rá!_ \- kiabálta a hang kétségbeesetten. _Hagyd, hogy segítsen neked! Hagyd, hogy segítsen_ nekünk.  
\- Nem… nem lehet - suttogta Vader, bár kezdett kissé lenyugodni. - Senki sem segíthet már rajtunk. Nekünk…  
 _Még nem túl késő!_ \- ellenkezett a hang. _Nem pusztítottál el, nem voltál rá képes. Van remény, kapaszkodj bele! Kapaszkodj belém!_  
Vader habozott. Nagyon nem tetszett neki ez az egész, és nem hitte, hogy képes rá. De a másik alternatíva az volt, hogy hagyja, hogy a bűntudat eleméssze, és képtelen lesz kordában tartani az erejét. Talán meg kellene próbálnia. Ez még nem állásfoglalás volt. Talán eljátszhatna a gondolattal még egy kicsit… talán mégis volt remény a számára. Ha vár, meglátja, most viszont…  
Most a munkára kellett koncentrálnia. A hosszú meditáció és a saját magával való vita után is érezte, hogy visszaérkeztek a Coruscantra. Az elméje azonnal kifeszítette az áthatolhatatlan pajzsot, és a szenátort kereste. A nő ott volt, biztonságban. Ellenőrizte a mesterét is; az Uralkodó, úgy tűnt, ugyanolyan, mint mindig, bár Vader nem bízott a gyors ítéletében. Pont mikor elhagyta a Coruscantot, hogy elmenjen a sikertelen küldetésre, és néha később is érezte, hogy a mestere próbálja áttörni a falait. Nem túl direkt módon, de idegesítőnek és szükségtelennek találta.  
Nem tudta pontosan, vajon miért. Sidious mostanában gyanakodott rá, azonban miért próbált volna meg behatolni az elméjébe, mikor ilyen messze volt? Mégis miért hitte, hogy sikerülni fog? Semmi értelme nem volt, Vader azonban egy dolgot leszűrt belőle: hogy ma este nem találkozik az Uralkodóval.  
Gyors fejszámolás után a Sith tudta, hogy késő éjjel van a Coruscanton. A mestere nem aludt, Vader viszont várni akart a jelentésével reggelig. Most ki volt merülve, és csak a szobájába vágyott, hogy nyugton hagyják. Nem szeretett volna többet gondolkozni.  
Pont, mikor felvette a sisakját és a maszkot, és ki akart lépni a szobából, csengettek. Vader grimaszolva kinyitotta, és egy váratlanul ismerős arccal találta szemben magát. A fiatal kadét volt, akit a Despayre-on küldtek oda hozzá, hogy szóljon neki Oquier kapitányról. A Jedi elleni támadása óta el is felejtette, hogy ugyanazon a hajón utazott, mint legutóbb. A parancsnokok biztosan azért ezt a kadétot küldték, mert neki sikerült élve visszatérnie, mikor legutóbb híreket hozott neki. Az áldozati bárány, hogy így fogalmazzunk.  
\- Uram - szólalt meg a kadét, az arca az összeszedettség mintaképe. - Elnézést, hogy zavarom, uram, de pár percen belül kikötünk a Coruscanton.  
A kadét alig tűnt fiatalabbnak magánál Vadernél, és valamiért, talán a fáradtsága miatt, a Sith azon kapta magát, hogy a fiatalember arcát vizsgálja kíváncsian. Ez az ember mindent kézben tartott és tiszteletteljesen viselkedett, Vadernek ez tetszett.  
\- Mi a neve, kadét? - kérdezte.  
A fiatalemberben felébredt a rémület, de az arcán ez egyáltalán nem látszott. Valóban fegyelmezett volt.  
\- Uram, Firmus Piett kadét, uram!  
Piett, ezt meg fogja jegyezni. Talán át is küldeti a fiatalembert a személyzetébe. Annyi potenciál volt benne, hogy ostobaság lett volna hagyni, hogy esetleg történik vele valami.  
\- Rendben, Piett kadét - bólintott Vader, majd megfordult és elsétált, meg sem várva a láthatólag megkönnyebbült fiatalembert.  
Mikor odaért a hangárhoz, és beszállt egy hajóba, hogy elrepüljön a saját kikötőjébe, Vader úgy érezte, sosem volt még ilyen megkönnyebbült. Bár tudta, hogy semmit sem old meg, hátradőlt az ülésében, sóhajtott egyet, és nekidöntötte a fejét a támlának. Nem akart kiszállni, hogy szembe kelljen néznie a világgal, még nem. Odakint várja a kötelessége és a bűntudat mindazokért, amiket tett, és amiket még tennie kell. Itt, a hajóban, mikor repült, biztonságban volt. Csak ilyenkor volt szabad, és mikor a szenátorral volt. De a nő tehetett részben a zavarodottságáról, ő pedig távol akart maradni mindenkitől, és pihenni.  
Azonban csak kerülgette az elkerülhetetlent, és ez nem volt helyes. Vaderre sok mindent lehetett mondani, de azt, hogy gyáva lenne, semmiképp. Úgyhogy kiszállt a hajóból, és reménykedett, hogy a zavaros, áruló gondolatok békén hagyják, ha biztonságban elér a szobájába. Viszont mikor kinézett, rájött, hogy ma este nem vár rá semmi békés dolog.  
A rámpa alján a rohamosztagos állt, akit Amidala szenátor mellé rendelt ki. Késő éjszaka volt, neki pedig már rég lejárt a szolgálati ideje. Ha a klón itt volt, az azt jelentette, hogy valami történt, valami rossz.  
\- Katona! - mordult fel, várva az aggasztó magyarázatot.  
\- Uram! - egyenesedett ki a rohamosztagos. - Úgy érzem, kötelességem tájékoztatni önt, hogy mi történt a szenátorral a távolléte alatt.  
Azelőtt az ilyen dolgokat egyszerű jelentés formában adta be, hogy mit csinált a np, kivel beszélt, amit Vader kapott meg és senki más. A rohamosztagos még egyszer sem döntött úgy, hogy személyesen jelent neki.  
\- És? – kérdezte Vader összeszorult gyomorral.  
\- Uram, aznap, mikor elhagyta a Coruscantot, az Uralkodó magához rendelte a szenátort.  
A világ mintha megállt volna Vader körül. A gondolatra csak még jobban összeszorult a gyomra, és alig kapott levegőt a gombóctól a torkában. Gondolkodás nélkül hátat fordított a rohamosztagosnak, és rohanni kezdett a lift felé, hogy maga bizonyosodjon meg róla, minden rendben van-e Padméval. A rohamosztagos mögötte szaladt.  
Ahogy átsiettek a folyosón, Vader asszisztense jött oda hozzá.  
\- Uram, ha volna egy szabad perce…  
Vader nem állt meg; ha nem lett volna ennyire rémült, talán meg is fojtja a férfit, de most nem tudott koncentrálni az Erőre egy ilyen dolog miatt. Azt, hogy nem válaszolt, és folytatta az útját, azonban mintha a hadnagy bátorításnak vette volna.  
\- Uram, a szenátorról lenne szó.  
\- Tudom, hogy hívatták - csattant fel egyre idegesebben.  
\- Nem csak erről van szó, uram - mondta a hadnagy, mire a Sith végre odafigyelt rá. - Nem hiszem, hogy… jól érezné magát, uram.  
\- Micsoda? - torpant meg Vader olyan hirtelen, hogy a rohamosztagos majdnem nekiszaladt. - Ezt meg hogy érti? Mi baja?  
\- Nem mondta el, uram. - Az asszisztense éppen olyan aggódónak és levertnek tűnt, mint ahogy Vader érezte magát, csakhogy az előbbinek megadatott az a luxus, hogy ki is mutathatta. - Nem eszik rendesen, és nem áll velem szóba.  
\- Csak akkor ebédelt, ha kényszerítettem, uram - tette hozzá a rohamosztagos.  
Ennyi elég volt. Vader összeszedte minden erejét, hogy nehogy egy újabb pánikroham törjön rá. A másik kettő nélkül indult el a lakrésze felé, és milliónyi különféle lehetőség jutott eszébe, hogy mi történhetett. Miről beszélhetett vele az Uralkodó? Mit művelt vele? A fiatalabb Sith nagyon jól tudta, hogy a mestere úgy tud megkínozni bárkit, hogy ne maradjon nyoma, és biztos volt benne, hogy a rohamosztagos és az asszisztense észrevette volna, a nő sérülést szenved. Az elméjével kinyúlt Padmééhoz; a szenátor nagyon szomorú volt, de mégis furcsán tompa. Eddig nem volt ideje teljesen rákoncentrálni, átkozta magát, hogy nem tette mégis. Mire jöhetett rá az Uralkodó?  
Arra sem emlékezett, hogy jutott el a nő ajtajáig, mégis hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy türelmetlenül beront rajta az Erő segítségével. A szenátor felugrott az ágyból, tágra nyílt szemmel meredve a meglepetéstől, viszont ahogy meglátta Vadert, nem ült ki az arcára az a kedves mosoly, amivel búcsúztatta. Csak vágott egy grimaszt, és mély gyűlölet sugárzott belőle. Vader úgy érezte, mintha egy vödör jeges vizet zúdítottak volna a nyakába.  
\- Mint mondott magának? - kérdezte, mit sem törődve vele, hogy Padmé hallhatta a pánikot a hangjában.  
\- Hagyja el a szobámat - csattant fel a szenátor összeszűkült szemmel, és az ajtóra mutatott.  
Ezek a szavak, az érzések olyanok voltak, mintha pofon vágták volna Vadert. Miért? Hogy lehetett ilyen vele az a nő, aki olyan kedvesen mosolygott rá, és úgy csókolta? A Sith azt hitte, fontos a szenátornak, és az is volt. De most, hogy egy hetet távol volt, ellene fordult.  
\- Mit mondott? - tett egy fenyegető lépést Vader a nő felé, dühvel palástolva a fájdalmát.  
\- Azt mondtam, távozzon! - kiabálta Padmé hátrálva pár lépést, a szemei megteltek dühös könnyekkel. - Látni se akarom magát többé!  
Újabb fájdalmas döfés Vader amúgy is sebzett szívébe.  
\- Elfelejti, kivel beszél, szenátor! - üvöltötte; képtelen volt visszafogni magát. - Ez az én otthonom, magának itt nincs hatalma!  
\- Rendben! - kiáltotta a nő, végleg elveszítve a türelmét. - Rendben, akkor csak öljön meg! - Majdnem kicsordultak a könnyei. - Öljön meg most, és kíméljen meg mindkettőnket a további problémáktól! Öljön meg, ahogy mindenki mást!  
\- ELÉG! - mennydörögte a Sith, miközben a tárgyak a szobában veszélyesen remegni kezdtek. Nem, nem veszítheti el a fejét, Padmé előtt nem. Ráadásul a nő az Uralkodó miatt viselkedett így, muszáj volt, hogy így legyen. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy miatta fordultak volna ilyen rosszra a dolgot. Most először hallgatott a kisfiú hangjára, akiről oly régóta elfeledkezett. - Elég. - Mély lélegzetet vett, és próbált lenyugodni. - Nem fogom megölni magát, azzal ellenszegülnék a parancsnak, amit kaptam.  
\- A parancsnak - horkantotta a szenátor, majdnem mintha zokogás lett volna. - Ó, igen, az a szörnyen fontos parancs, hogy figyeljen engem. Tudok róla mindent.  
\- Persze - bólintott Vader gyanakvóan; nem értette Padmé reakcióját. Bele szeretett volna nézni a nő fejébe, de félt, hogy az megérezné őt, és még jobban elszomorodna. Nem akarta bántani őt, bár a szenátor ezt megtette vele. - Mit mondott magának az Uralkodó?  
\- Semmi olyat, ami ne volna igaz - köpte Padmé keserűen, és elfordult. - Csak megerősített mindent, amit eddig is tudtam magáról.  
A nő nem könnyítette meg a helyzetet. Egy ilyen stresszes hét után, azok után, amiket Vader keresztülment, annyira fáradt volt. Nem várta, hogy egy dühös nővel kelljen szembenéznie. Akármit is mondott neki az Uralkodó róla, nem számított. A szenátor elhitte, és talán igaz is volt minden, de most nem ez volt a lényeg, a félreértéseket meg lehetett beszélni később. Most a lényeg Padmé volt. Egyedül maradt, sebezhető volt a Sith mester gondolatolvasásával szemben. Vadernek meg kellett tudnia, miféle információkat szerezhetett meg tőle a mestere.  
\- Szenátor - kezdte újra, mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy nem veszti el ismét a fejét. - Mit olvasott ki az Uralkodó a fejéből? Megpróbálta, igaz?  
Egy ronda pillantás volt a válasz, a nő összefonta a karjait, és egyenesen ránézett.  
\- Miért nem kérdezi meg tőle maga? Vagy attól fél, hogy bajba kerül amiatt, amit tettünk?  
Idegesítő nőszemély! Hát nem látja, hogy Vader épp próbálja megérteni, segíteni? Miért viselkedett így? Nem látta őt ilyen agresszívnek azóta, hogy beköltözött, és akkor még félt tőle annyira, hogy ne merjen túlságosan messzire menni. Ez a félelem láthatólag elmúlt, és közönnyé változott. A Sith próbálta összerakni, mi történhetett, és arra jutott, hogy akármiről is beszélgetett a nő az Uralkodóval, az nagyon megbántotta, megrázta őt annyira, hogy megváltozott a Vaderről alkotott képe. Már nem félt tőle, és vagy belefáradt ebbe az egészbe, vagy elég bátor volt ahhoz, hogy kiálljon ellene és a haragja ellen, és nem érdekelte, mit fog vele tenni. Az utóbbi lehetőség megrémítette Vadert; hogy ennyire megsebződjön a lelke… azt nem engedheti!  
Bárcsak beléphetne a nő elméjébe, hogy maga derítse ki! De az ötlete ellenállásba ütközött a másik fele részéről. Nem mert behatolni a szenátor elméjébe, mert valószínűleg a jelenlegi pánikszerű helyzetében tönkretette volna azt. Nem értett hozzá, hogyan legyen óvatos, meg is lepődött, hogy a kötelékre, amit létrehozott köztük, még nem derült fény, vagy nem semmisítette meg Padmét. A Sith nem bírta volna elviselni, ha miatta pusztult volna el, többé nem.  
\- Azért kérdezem, mert lehet, hogy rájött, mit tettünk, akkor pedig maga és én is nagy veszélyben vagyunk - magyarázta olyan nyugodtan, ahogy csak telt tőle, bár a hangja erősen csengett. Nem nagyon tudott uralkodni magán, csak reménykedni tudott, hogy a nő észhez tér. - Ha megtudja, hogy mi történt közöttünk, valószínűleg megöleti magát.  
A szenátor szemei kemények lettek, amit úgy fájt látni.  
\- Mit érdekli magát? Csak arra vagyok jó magának, hogy levezesse rajtam a stresszt. Mit számítok? Bármikor találhat egy másik nőt, ha dugni akar.  
Micsoda érzéketlenség! Vader még sosem hallotta, hogy Padmé ilyen cinikusan beszélt volna, még akkor sem, mikor először került ide. A fényesség, ami körülvette az Erőben most sokkal tompább volt, és ez ijesztő volt. Őt nem szennyezheti be a sötétség! Mit tett? Miért történt ez? A szenátor volt az egyetlen dolog a nyomorult életében, aminek valódi értéke volt a számára, ő pedig lassan romlásba taszította, mint minden mást.  
\- Nem - a hangja mélyült, mintha egy gyerekhez beszélne, ami rögtön felkeltette a nő érdeklődését. - Magán kívül nem lesz senki, soha.  
Sith Nagyúr volt, és a Sith Nagyuraknak nem kellett volna így érezniük, de mostanában Vader elgondolkodott, vajon megtarthatja-e a címet, miközben… ennyi mindent érez. Próbálkozott, próbálta megérteni ezt az új fényt az életében, magáévá tenni és hozzászokni, azonban nehéz volt, és lassan ment. Úgy érezte, szétszakad, csakhogy még hosszú út állt előtte, ahogy akkor is, ha vissza akart volna fordulni. Az a része, ami oly sokáig rejtve maradt, most bátorítóan suttogott neki, miközben kétségek gyötörték.  
Padmét, úgy tűnt, sokkolta ez a kijelentés, és már nem tűnt annyira agresszívnak. Hogy ilyeneket hallott Vadertől, valószínűleg ugyanakkora meglepetést okozott neki, mint a Sith-nek. De már nem nézett rá olyan csúnyán, Vader pedig nem érezte úgy, hogy összeszorul a mellkasa tőle.  
A remény azonban gyorsan szertefoszlott. Mintha a szenátor rájött volna, hogy hiba volt leengedni a falakat maga körül, újra dühös és védekező lett.  
\- Nézzen magába, és tudni fogja, hogy igazat mondok. - Ennyit tudott mondani Vader. Csak reménykedni tudott, hogy a másik megérti, mit akar mondani, amit nem öntött szavakba, bár maga is kissé bizonytalan volt.  
A nő ismét meglepettnek tűnt, de ezúttal gyorsabban magához tért.  
\- Ne hazudjon. - Elcsuklott a hangja. - Ne kínozzon! - Most már könyörgött. – Csak… csak öljön meg végre, még az is jobb lenne ennél.  
Vader pánikba esett.  
\- Nem tudnám megölni magát!  
Az Erőre, hát tényleg nem értette? Nem tudott róla, mekkora hatalma van felette?  
\- Miért?! - kiáltotta Padmé. - Belefáradtam, hogy csak várjak rá, hogy megtegye! Belefáradtam, hogy játszadozzon velem, csak öljön meg.  
Miért nem érti?  
\- Nem lehet!  
\- Mert a mestere ezt parancsolta? - köpte a nő. - Tényleg csak egy szánalmas rabszolga, semmi más!  
Ennyi volt, Vader nem bírta tovább. Keményen harcolt, de ezt már nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni, sem Padmétól, sem senki mástól. A szobában lévő összes üveg összetört, ahogy elveszítette az irányítást, még a szenátor rémült kiáltása sem hűtötte le a dühét. Most túl messzire ment, olyan sebeket tépett fel, amik sosem gyógyultak be, és ez feldühítette a Sith-et. Nem látott rendesen, nem kapott levegőt, csak egyet akart: ölni, pusztítani, végezni azzal, aki miatt ennyi fájdalmat érez.  
Az Erőhöz fordult, maga köré gyűjtötte, befogta az erejét. A Sötétség buzgón megjelent a hívásra. Vader lenézett a kicsi nőre, felemelte a kezét, és arra készült, hogy megfojtja. Ennyire meg akart halni? Hát rendben! Tesz róla, hogy a szenátor annyit szenvedjen, amennyit neki kellett szenvednie miatta!  
De aztán megtorpant. Barna szemek meredtek rá rémülten, ahogy a tulajdonosuk térdre esett. Az üvegek csattanása miatt valószínűleg lehajolt, hogy védje magát. Vader most már tisztán látta Padmé elméjét, nem érdekelte, ha a nő megtudja, hogy ott van. Hirtelen látta a találkozást az Uralkodóval, azt, ahogy a mestere megpróbált bejutni az elméjébe, de nem sikerült, mert valami olyasmi megvédte, ami nem is igazán a szenátorhoz tartozott. A zavarodottságát és a fájdalmát, hogy azt hitte, a Sith elárulta. A keserűségét…  
Nem volt rá képes. Vader leengedte a kezét, visszanyelte a sötét szándékát, és amennyire tudta, elfojtotta a dühét. Nagy erőfeszítésébe telt, az egész teste rázkódott tőle, hogy visszatartsa magát. Percekbe telt, míg ismét tisztán látott, hogy túllépjen a dühén. Mióta az eszét tudta, először engedte el, hadd menjen az Erőbe. Nem volt rá szüksége. Most pedig csak a saját keserűsége és bűntudata maradt amiatt, ami történt, és ami majdnem megtörtént.  
Padmé azt akarta, hogy tűnjön el? Hát jó, akkor békén hagyja. Csak azért jött ide, hogy megnézze, a nő jól van-e; a válasz nem volt, legalábbis nem igazán. Tudni akarta, mondott-e a szenátor valamit az Uralkodónak; nem. Most már csak a terhére volt, úgyhogy eldöntötte, hogy békén hagyja.  
Mikor odaért az ajtóhoz, hallotta, hogy Padmé felállt, az üvegcserepek csörömpöltek körülötte. Másik szobába kell majd költöznie, amíg megjavítják az üveget, jött rá Vader, de ezért majd később átküldi C-3PO-t. Megfordult, és ránézett a nő rémült arcára. Ott kellett volna hagynia, azonban még nem lehetett.  
\- Amit az Uralkodó mondott önnek, az valószínűleg igaz volt - jelentette ki, mire a szenátor felkapta a fejét. - De nem úgy, ahogy gondolja.  
Azzal Vader elment, meditálni és pihenni akart. Nagy szüksége volt rá, mielőtt szembenéz majd a holnappal.


	22. Útmutatás

Padmé Amidala hihetetlenül szerencsés nő volt. Mi tagadás: tehetős, szerető családba született, királynőként és szenátorként is sikeres karriert tudhatott maga mögött, most pedig túlélte a legutóbbi találkozását Darth Vaderrel. Mikor múlt éjjel a Sith nála volt, összetörte az ablakokat, miután Padmé a képébe vágta, hogy egy rabszolga, és valahogy minden valószínűség ellenére a férfi mégis életben hagyta. Vader már emelte a kezét, hogy végezzen vele, a szobában pedig olyan sűrű sötétség kavargott, hogy Padmé levegőt is alig kapott. Mégsem halt meg.  
Ennek semmi értelme sem volt, és a szenátor kételkedett is azelőtt, de most… most mit érezzen? A gyűlölet, ami Vaderből áradt, elképesztő volt, azonban visszafogta magát, Padmé látta. Lenyűgöző volt szemtanújának lenni, ahogy a férfi ezt megtette; mintha látszódtak is volna az árnyak, amelyeket Vader magába szívott, aztán valamiféle fényköd képében újra kiáradtak belőle. Majd a Sith elment, és magára hagyta a nőt.  
Miért? Ismét aggasztó gondolatok kavarogtak a szenátor fejében, ahogy számba vett mindent, amit Vaderről tudott. Türelmetlen, gyilkos, kegyetlen, gonosz és meg nem alkuvó. De ezek nem voltak rá igazak, mikor Padméval volt. Négyszemközt nagymértékű türelemről adott tanúbizonyságot, megkímélte őt, kedves volt, egyenesen figyelmes, és eléggé rugalmas, hogy alkut kössön. Vader Nagyúrnak két teljesen különböző oldala volt, és minél többet töprengett rajta a nő, annál jobban belefájdult a feje.  
Padmé a hátára fordult egy másik vendégszoba ágyán, amibe átköltözött, amíg ki nem cserélik az ablaküveget, és felbámult a plafonra. Szombat reggel volt, túl korán ahhoz, hogy ébren legyen, de az agya egyre csak dolgozott. Folyton azt látta maga előtt, ami Vaderrel történt múlt este.  
Padmé próbálta objektíven szemlélni a helyzetet, és rájött, hogy a Sith aggódva érkezett hozzá. Féltette őt. Valahonnan hallott róla, hogy a nő találkozott az Uralkodóval, és azonnal hozzá rohant. Hiszen még azt sem tudta megvárni, hogy az ajtó magától kinyíljon! Bár parancsolgatott, mint mindig, aggodalom volt a hangjában. De tényleg? Lehetetlennek tűnt, a szenátor próbálta elhessegetni a gondolatot, mégsem ment. Tárgyilagosnak kellett maradnia.  
Hogy visszagondolt a beszélgetésükre, Padmé elszörnyülködött azokon, amiket mondott, ahogy viselkedett. Teljesen kifordult magából. Nem volt felkészülve rá, hogy egyáltalán Vaderre nézzen újra, nem hogy beszéljen vele. Annyira váratlanul jelent meg a szobájában, hogy nem gondolkodott, csak cselekedett. Szerencsés volt, hogy ezért nem az életével fizetett.  
És ismét elcsodálkozott, mennyire türelmes próbált lenni Vader. Egy olyan emberhez képest, aki sosem fogta vissza magát, ha dühös volt, nagyon is jól teljesített. Bár még mindig számonkérő volt, sokkal szelídebben, mint bárki mással lett volna. Igen, tényleg aggódott Padméért.  
Kétségek ütötték fel a fejüket a szenátorban, és azt suttogták, hogy Vader csak saját magáért aggódott, nem akart bajba kerülni a mestere előtt, de ez nem tűnt igaznak. Ha ettől tartott volna, sokkal agresszívebben viselkedik; megszállja a nő agyát, megszerzi, amit akar és otthagyja. És nem reagált volna úgy, mikor Padmé azt mondta neki, ölje meg.  
Ez nagyon ostoba dolog volt tőle. A szenátor nem szándékozott meghalni, nagyon is élni akart, csak ütni szeretett volna egyet Vaderen. Veszélyes és bolondság volt, de tesztelte őt, hogy lássa, meddig megy el. Palpatine azt mondta, Vader a rabszolgája, és bár kész öngyilkosság volt, Padménak tudnia kellett, hogy igaz-e. Azt akarta, hogy a Sith ne engedelmeskedjen a mestere parancsának, hogy kiderüljön, tényleg valódi-e, de Vader ezt nem tette meg.  
Először a nő undort érzett. Undort, mert a Sith ilyen könnyen meghajolt az Uralkodó akarata előtt. Vader nem habozott, mikor azt mondta, nem fogja megölni Padmét. De vajon több volt emögött, mint hogy egyszerűen engedelmeskedett a parancsnak? Nem úgy tűnt, amíg véget nem ért az ordibálásuk, mikor is a férfi azt mondta neki, hogy rajta kívül sosem kellene neki más.  
Ez a csendes kijelentés belehasított Padmé szívébe. Mégis hogyan kellene értelmeznie? Más helyzetben megérintette volna a dolog. Vader tényleg úgy értette, ahogy hangzott, vagy más állt mögötte? Arra jutott, hogy nem érné meg még egyszer megkockáztatni egy fizikai kapcsolatot? Úgy értette, hogy az olyasmi, mint a szerelem távol áll tőle, vagy…?  
Vagy tényleg arról volt szó, ahogy hangzott, ahogy Padmé eredetileg értette? Hogy nem fog, és nem is akar mással lenni rajta kívül?  
A szenátor önkéntelenül is reszketni kezdett a gondolatra. Mire célozhatott Vader? Ha mást nem akart rajta kívül, akkor tényleg csak Padméra vágyott? Hogyha elveszítené a nőt, akkor megtagadna magától bármiféle fizikai örömöt, mert… miért? Mert emlékezni akart rá, milyen volt a szenátorral? Csak őt akarta? De miért vágyna egyedül rá? Talán mert…?  
Padmé szeme felpattant, ahogy eszébe jutott a lehetséges magyarázat. Nem, az nem lehet. Az nem. Ki volt zárva, hogy igaz legyen! De most, hogy felötlött benne a lehetőség, idegesítő rejtéllyé nőtte ki magát, amit meg kellett oldani. Mint az ötlete, hogy elkezdje ezt az affért Vaderrel, ez sem hagyta nyugodni, és tudta, hogy addig fogja kísérteni, míg nem tesz valamit, még ha ugyanolyan, sőt veszélyesebb is volt, mint az eredeti terve.  
Vader szerette őt?  
Nagyon abszurdnak hangzott. Persze, hogy nem, hiszen Sith Nagyúr volt, egy szörnyeteg, aki megpróbálta megölni őt tegnap éjjel! De nem tette. Akkor sem, mikor régebben felidegesítette, és tegnap éjjel sem, mikor láthatólag nagyon megbántotta valamivel. Padmé számára nem volt kérdés, hogy a férfi ölt már sokkal kevesebbért is, mint amiket ő tett, mégsem végzett vele, még akkor sem, mikor olyan közel állt hozzá, és jó oka lett volna rá. Nem tette meg. Nem a mestere miatt, nem azért, mert dacolni akart a nővel, hanem mert nem vágyott ilyesmire.  
Megdöbbentő volt, teljesen megrázta Padmét, mikor rájött erre. Nem volt igaz, amit az Uralkodó mondott, hogy Vader alig várta, hogy megtehesse, hogy örömet okozna neki. Padmé valahogy tudta, hogy nem. A Sith nem vágyott a szenátor halálára, mert életben akarta őt tartani. Nem érdekelte más nő, mert… mert szerette őt.  
Eléggé logikus magyarázatnak tűnt, azt leszámítva, hogy Vader Nagyúrról volt szó, arról a lényről, aki először ölt, aztán kérdezett. Halál követte az útját mindenhova, és amihez hozzáért, annak vége volt. Kivéve Padmét, mert a Sith törődött vele, talán szerette is.  
A gondolat megrémítette a szenátort. Ha mindez tényleg igaz, és a hírhedt Sötét Nagyúr szereti őt, akkor ő mit gondol róla? Vader megpróbálná maga mellett tartani örökké, akkor is, ha Padmét szabadon engedik? Elzárná a külvilágtól, megfosztaná a szabadságától? Már a gondolattól is borsódzott a háta.  
Hogy érzett azzal kapcsolatban, hogy Vader talán szereti őt? Az ösztönös válasza az lett volna, hogy undorodik, és ellöki magától. Hiszen lázadó volt, hogy nézett volna ki, ha tényleg összejön Vader Nagyúrral? Nem viszonozhatja ezt a szerelmet.  
Ugye?  
Padmé ismét igyekezett háttérbe szorítani mindent, és csak arra figyelni, amit a legbelső érzései diktáltak. A félelmen és az undoron kívül… megkönnyebbülést érzett? Igen, bár nem volt benne biztos, miért, megkönnyebbült a Sith szavait hallva tegnap éjjel, hogy az nem akart más nőt rajta kívül. A gondolat, hogy Vader mással legyen, sokkal jobban fájt neki, mint hitte volna. És a megkönnyebbüléssel jött az öröm. Furán hangzott, de büszke volt rá, hogy Darth Vader, a Birodalom második embere, a Trón örököse szerette őt. Nem csak a címe és a rangja miatt, hanem mert ez azt jelentette, hogy a rengeteg nő közül, akiket megkaphatott volna, Vader őt választotta. Kockáztatta érte a hírnevét és szembeszállt a saját természetével.  
Padmé becsukta a szemét, és visszaemlékezett, milyen volt, mielőtt a Sith elment volna. Aznap éjjel együtt voltak. Ha koncentrált, a nő még mindig érezte a csókjukat az ajkain, a férfi forró leheletét a nyakán. A durva kezet, ahogy végigjárja a meztelen bőrét. Érzések voltak közöttük aznap éjjel, meleg, biztonságot adó érzések a lázas tevékenységük közben is.  
Szerelem, jött rá a szenátor, szerelem volt. Különös módon Vader pont annyira nekiadta magát, mint ő neki. A Sith már régen nem elvett, hanem adni próbált, de csak a legutóbbi alkalommal jött rá, hogyan is kell ezt kifejezni. Padmé vezette őt, mert szüksége volt rá, hogy vezessék. Mintha egész életében arra várt volna, hogy valaki ezt megtegye, és mikor a nő vállalkozott rá, Vader végre megnyílt, és ki tudta fejezni, ami végig rejtve volt abban a fekete ruhában.  
 _Szeretem őt_ , gondolta a szenátor megrökönyödve. Semmi értelme sem volt, őrültségnek tűnt, de végre annyi idő után tudta, hogy érez a férfi iránt. Szerette őt, és nem csak azért, ami az ágyban történt köztük. Valahogy ennyi együtt töltött idő után úgy érezte, mintha egyek lettek volna, az érzéseik. Mintha látott volna Vaderben valamit, amit még ő maga sem. Volt benne jó, és ezt nem csak szerette volna. Tényleg volt benne valami, csak nem tudta, hogy fejezze ki…  
Nem, az nem lehet! Hogy szeresse őt? De miért?! Egy szörnyű lény volt, aki lelkifurdalás nélkül ölt. Hogy szerethette? Hisz alig ismerte. Valami másról kell, hogy szó legyen, mindkettejük részéről. Ez csak Padmé fejében létezett; túl sokáig volt egyedül Vaderrel. Pont olyan volt, mint a nővére egyik őrült romantikus regénye, amiket annyira szeretett. A szerelem nem annyi, hogy lefekszel valakivel, elképzeled, hogy érez irántad valamit, csak titkolja, és egyedül te tudod kihozni belőle.  
Azonban többről volt itt szó, mint amennyi látszott, Padmé tudta. Érzett valamit, és nyilván Vader is. Lehet, hogy szerelemnek tűnt, de nem hagyta, hogy hamis illúziókba ringassa magát. Talán az egész nem is igaz, csak a saját elméjének játéka. Elég nagy ostobaság volt elkezdenie ezt az egészet Vaderrel, most nem sieti el, csak mert eszébe jutott egy ilyen ötlet. Várni fog, és majd meglátja, mi lesz ebből az egészből.  
Felkelt az ágyból, úgy döntött, nincs értelme a további alvásnak, és kibámult az ablakon. Még elég sötét volt odakint, de változatlanul nagy volt a forgalom, ahogy a Coruscanton ez megszokott volt. Padmé visszanézett az éjjeliszekrényre, és észrevette a követ, amit Vader szobájából hozott el. Ez volt az egyetlen "személyes" tárgy, amit talált, és valószínűleg nem is a Sith-é volt.  
Elgondolkodott rajta, hogy mi lehetett az. Nyilván valamiféle dísztárgy, talán egy szegény őslakos ékszere, aki egy primitívebb bolygón élt. Egzotikus értelemben nagyon szép volt. A Naboo olyan teleépített, fejlett hely volt, hogy minden ilyesféle dolog izgatóan másnak tűnt. A nő eltűnődött, hogy vajon melyik bolygóról való volt a kő, és hogy vajon Vader megölte-e a tulajdonosát. Bár nem lepte volna meg a dolog, remélte, hogy nem erről van szó. Az a része, ami hitt benne, hogy volt jó a Sith-ben, elsápadt a gondolatra, hogy Vader ilyesmit tenne, pedig tudta, hogy igaz.  
A szenátor felemelte a követ, megvizsgálta, megint megnézte az apró betűkkel vésett szót a hátulján. Shmi. Vajon mit jelenthetett? Talán szerencsét hozott, vagy valami mást? Esetleg valami nagyobb tárgy része volt, például egy hajdíszé vagy egy nyakláncé? Később utánanézhetne.  
Padmé pár órán keresztül üldögélt a járműveket nézve, közben kezében tartotta a sima követ. Mikor csengettek, attól tartott, Vader az; nem volt benne biztos, hogy a szemébe tudna nézni, főleg, hogy a szerelem idegesítő kérdése egyre csak felbukkant a fejében, és nem hagyta békén. De mivel senki sem tört be, arra jutott, ez nem lehet ő. Vader nem volt ilyen türelmes, mikor ajtók előtt várakozásról volt szó.  
A szenátor felállt, és még mindig hálóingben kinyitotta az ajtót; 3PO állt a küszöbön.  
\- Jó reggelt, úrnőm! - mondta vidáman. A droid nyilván nem hallott róla, mi történt tegnap éjjel, és nem tudott a veszekedésről Padmé és a gazdája között. - Remélem, nem ébresztettem fel.  
\- Egyáltalán nem - mosolyodott el a nő halványan.  
\- Gondoltam, informálom róla, hogy nemsokára kicserélik az ablaküvegeket, és feltakarítanak, úgyhogy nem kell sokat várnia rá, hogy visszaköltözhessen a szobájába.  
\- Rendben, köszönöm.  
\- Kívánja, hogy áthozzam önnek a fontosabb fürdőkellékeit és váltásruhát? - kérdezte a droid; Padmé rámosolygott.  
\- Majd elhozom őket én. - Elhallgatott. - Bár talán jól jönne némi segítség. Nem bánod?  
\- Ó, dehogyis, úrnőm! - kiáltotta 3PO örömmel.  
Így hát kettesben visszamentek a tegnap esti csatatérre, Padménak pedig hirtelen valami fontos jutott az eszébe.  
\- 3PO! Te sok nyelven beszélsz, és sok kultúrát ismersz, ugye?  
\- Ó, igen, úrnőm! - bólintott a droid. - Folyékonyan beszélek több mint hatmillió nyelvet, és…  
\- Mit jelent az, hogy "shmi"? - kérdezte a szenátor, boldogan, hogy végre beértek a szobájába, így elkerülhet bizonyos valakit.  
A droid egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.  
\- Nos, a legtöbb nyelven egy egyszerű ige vagy elöljárószó. Bothiul azt jelenti, "meggyógyulni", és mon calamariul azt, hogy "ország". Rishiül azt, hogy "kiválasztott". Más definíciók szerint egyszerűen egy melléknév, amit…  
\- Azt hiszem, értem - mormogta Padmé, elgondolkodva grimaszolva. Rájött, hogy muszáj lesz kockáztatnia, ezért felemelte a követ, és megmutatta a droidnak. - Nem tudod, milyen kultúrából származhat ez? És hogy van-e valami köze a shmi szóhoz?  
3PO megdermedt, és hosszú másodpercekig mintha a követ bámulta volna.  
\- Hol szerezte ezt, úrnőm? - kérdezte olyan rémülten, ahogy Padmé még sosem hallotta, ami nagy szó volt.  
\- Én… találtam - hazudta vállat vonva. - Miért?  
\- Ez Vader Nagyúré! - kiáltotta a droid. - Jaj, keresni fogja! Azt mondta, tegyem el, míg nincs itt, de elfelejtettem! Biztos, hogy nemsokára keresni fogja! Adja vissza nekem, kérem, vissza kell vinnem!  
A szenátor nem számított ilyen heves reakcióra. A kő fontos volt, amit Vader keresni fog. Azért szerezte vajon, mert volt valami ereje, vagy információt tárolt? Ha Vadert ennyire érdekelte a tárgy, akkor biztosan a lázadóknak is lényeges lehet.  
Padmé a mellkasához szorította a követ, és megrázta a fejét.  
\- Addig nem, amíg el nem mondod, mi ez, és miért olyan fontos.  
\- Jaj, tervezőm! - sápítozott a droid. - Kérem, úrnőm, ez nagyon fontos a gazdámnak. Ha valami történik vele… - nem fejezte be, amiből Padmé arra következtetett, hogy szigorúan titkos információról van szó. Talán megnyerte a főnyereményt.  
\- Mondd el, vagy sosem adom vissza - fenyegetőzött.  
\- Ha nem adja vissza, a gazdám jön érte, és elveszi öntől! - kiáltotta a droid. - Nem is tudom, mit tenne önnel, ha rájönne, hogy önnél van. Kérem, csak adja vissza, én pedig azonnal visszaviszem a helyére!  
\- Nem! - rázta a fejét Padmé; kicsit rosszul is érezte magát, amiért ilyen kegyetlenül bánik a rettegő droiddal. - Csak mondd el, én pedig odaadom, és Vader sosem tudja meg, hogy eltűnt, és nem tetted el, ahova kellett volna.  
3PO habozott, úgy tűnt, olyan kellemetlenül érzi magát és aggódik, amennyire csak egy droid számára ez lehetséges, végül úgy tűnt, megadja magát.  
\- Nagyon fontos neki…  
\- Mondd el, mint jelent a "shmi", és visszaadom - ígérte a nő. - Miért olyan fontos ez a számára?  
\- Az édesanyjáé volt! - nyögte ki a droid.  
Padmé teljesen ledöbbent. Az édesanyjáé? Darth Vadernek volt édesanyja? Persze valahol mélyen mindig tudta, hogy kellett lennie, de hogy ezt valaki ki is mondja és megerősítse? Hihetetlennek tűnt.  
\- Az édesanyjáé? - ismételte még mindig döbbenten.  
\- Shmi volt az édesanyja neve - nyögte a droid; úgy tűnt, ha elkezdte, most már nem fogja vissza magát. - Egy nyakláncból való, amit ő készített, és az egyetlen dolog, amit a gazdám magával vitt a bolygójáról, mikor elvitték!  
Még több kérdés fogalmazódott meg Padméban, azonban nem tudta őket kimondani, mert még mindig teljesen le volt döbbenve. Vadernek volt édesanyja. A kő egykor egy nyaklánc része volt, ami Vader édesanyjáé volt. Alig akarta elhinni; hirtelen a Sith sokkal valóságszerűbbnek tűnt előtte, mint valaha. Hirtelen emberibbnek látszott. Tehát Vader Nagyúr léte nem a Birodalom születésével kezdődött. Tényleg volt múltja, valami, amire visszagondolhatott, ami nem kapcsolódott a Birodalomhoz.  
Ha már sikerült némi információt kisajtolni a droidból, Padmé összeszedte magát annyira, hogy kérdést tegyen fel.  
\- Miért vitték el?  
\- Hogy Sith-nek tanuljon. - Ha tudott volna, 3PO bizonyára felsóhajt.  
\- De… elvitték, vagy magától ment? - Nagy különbség volt a kettő között. 3PO szavaiból nem derült ki egyértelműen, hogy melyik, a nő pedig pontosan tudni akarta.  
\- Az édesanyja halála után vitték el - magyarázta a droid, ami valamiért úgy tűnt, nagyon kényelmetlenül érzi magát. - Palpatine Uralkodó gyámsága alá került.  
\- Gyámság? - Ez az egész percről percre egyre zavarosabb lett. - Hány éves volt, mikor elvitték?  
\- Úrnőm, kérem! Már így is túl sokat mondtam! - könyörgött a droid.  
A szenátor tudta, hogy ez igaz, és nem akarta, hogy Vader a szerencsétlen gépen töltse ki a haragját, úgyhogy visszaadta a követ, a nyakláncot 3PO-nak. Még mindig alig hitte el; a tárgy ahhoz a nőhöz tartozott egykor, aki megszülte Darth Vadert. Darth Vadernek volt édesanyja.  
\- Honnan tudsz erről? - kérdezte Padmé. Valahogy nem tudta elképzelni, hogy a Sith csak úgy leül, és elmeséli az élete történetét egy droidnak.  
\- Természetesen elmesélte nekem. - 3PO olyan óvatosan fogta a követ, amennyire csak egy géptől tellett, és majdnem önelégültnek tűnt. - Fiatalabb korában én voltam a legfőbb bizalmasa. Ez volt az egyik oka, hogy megépített engem.  
Ez már túl sok volt, Padménak leesett az álla.  
\- Ő épített téged? - kiáltotta.  
\- Természetesen - válaszolta a droid most már nyugodtabban, hogy visszaszerezte a követ, ami annyira fontos volt a gazdája számára. - Tudta, hogy szüksége lesz valakire, aki gondját viseli.  
Padménak muszáj volt leülnie az ágyra. Ez a nap tele volt meglepetésekkel. Vadernek volt édesanyja, olyan fiatalon lett Sith, hogy gyámra volt szüksége, és ő építette 3PO-t. Mi jöhet még? A nő nevetni kezdett; már csak az hiányzott, hogy Vader megjelenjen a szobájában, és biztosítsa örök szerelméről, akkor aztán biztos lehetett benne, hogy elment a saját esze.  
Mikor már azt hitte, hogy semmi sem lepheti meg a Sith Nagyúrral kapcsolatban, hogy végre kiismerte, valami mindig arcul csapta, és az egész helyzet száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot vett.  
Padméba hirtelen belecsapott a felismerés, hogy azért ment Vader szobájába, hogy valami bizonyítékot találjon arról, hogy a Sith nem gép, és azt hitte, nem talált semmit. Nem is sejtette, hogy pont egy gép és egy kő fogja bebizonyítani, hogy igenis ember. Vader titokban őrizgette a számára fontos személyes tárgyait, amikhez igenis kötődött. Az egyetlen dolog, ami a bolygójáról és az elhunyt édesanyjától maradt, és egy droid, akit azért épített, hogy legyen társasága. Nagyon szomorúan hangzott, de…  
 _Ne gondolj rá így!_ \- szidta le magát azonnal. _Még mindig nem ismered őt igazán, csak abból, amit látsz, és amit 3PO mondott. Akárki is volt Vader azelőtt, hogy Sith lett volna, már valószínűleg rég nincs többé._  
Padmé felsóhajtott, és úgy döntött, a legjobb lesz, ha összeszedi a holmiját, és felkészül a napra. Semmi értelme nem volt itt várnia a szerelőkre, hogy hálóingben lássák, úgyhogy bement a fürdőszobába, és összeszedett mindent, amire szüksége volt. Közben hallotta, hogy 3PO megmozdul.  
\- Jaj, tervezőm, majd elfelejtettem! Úrnőm, arról is tájékoztatni akartam, hogy ma egy estélyre hivatalos Vader Nagyúr kíséretében.  
Padmé majdnem elejtette, amit a kezében tartott.  
\- Micsoda?! Ma nincs estély.  
\- Ahogy én tudom, csak birodalmi tiszteknek és hasonlóknak tartják. Vader Nagyúrnak meg kell jelennie rajta, így önnek is - magyarázta a droid.  
Ennyit arról, hogy a szenátor egyedül tölti a szombatot azon gondolkodva, amit kiderített. De biztos volt benne, hogy élt már át rosszabbat is.

~~~~~~

Az éjjel Padmé mereven állt Vader mellett az estélyen. Egész nap egymáshoz sem szóltak, még az odaútjuk során sem. Vader egyik luxussiklójával jöttek, egy olyan modellel, amit talán még nem is árultak, most pedig itt álltak és nézték, ahogy a Birodalmi Flotta és Hadsereg krémje elvegyült egymással. A nő most aztán tényleg a nexu barlangjába került.  
3PO segített neki kiválasztani egy ruhát az estélyre, hosszú fekete darabot, amit egy ezüst öv tartott össze a derekán, és kiszélesedett a lábánál. A nagy, nehéz ezüstnyaklánc, amit viselt, pántként is funkcionált a ruhához, nehogy véletlenül többet mutasson a kelleténél, bár hosszú fekete bársonyköpenyt is viselt, hogy ne fázzon a hűvösben, és hogy megóvja, ha kell. Valahogy 3PO segítségével sikerült kontyba fognia a haját a feje két oldalán, és feltett egy hozzá illő hajdíszt, hogy teljes legyen az ízléses kép. Egyszerű volt, de pont ettől elegáns.  
Nem kellett volna azon aggódnia, hogy milyen szerény a ruhája, a többi nő vagy pont olyan egyszerűen volt öltözve, mint ő, vagy átestek a ló túlsó oldalára. Elég sokkoló volt látni, hogy néhány nagy moff felesége nemcsak hogy öltözött fel, hanem hogy viselkedett. Padmé azt gondolta volna, hogy legalább ők tudják, hogy kell illendően szórakozni. Hát, nyilván nem.  
A nő tudta, hogy a mellette álló Vader is hasonlóképpen vélekedik róluk… és úgy összevetve mindenkiről. Látszott rajta, hogy nem akar itt lenni, de muszáj volt eljönnie. Ő volt a Főparancsnok, nem jött volna ki jól, ha arra sem veszi a fáradságot, hogy megjelenik. Vader viszont láthatólag szó szerint vette, hogy "eljön", hiszen nem vegyült a tömeggel, csak állt a szélén, és nézte őket. Padmé mellette maradt, és nem szólalt meg. Nem nagyon ismert senkit.  
Vagyis ez nem volt teljesen igaz; megpillantott egy bögyös vörös nőt, aki egy újabb tábornokba karolt bele. Padmé eltűnődött, vajon mi történt az előzővel. Talán épp megbízáson volt, és Cotrilla unatkozott? Lehetségesnek tűnt.  
Ahogy körbenézett a teremben, Padmé szeme megakadt a büféasztalon. Bár még mindig ideges volt, amiért a múlt éjszaka után kénytelen volt Vader mellett lenni, éhes volt. Talán ehetne pár falatot. Felsandított a Sith-re, visszanézett az asztalra, és nekiindult volna, de egy kéz kapta el a vállát.  
\- Hova megy?  
Az első két szó ma! A szenátor próbált nem megborzongani az érintéstől.  
\- Egy kis ennivalóért, éhes vagyok.  
\- Ne igyon bort - parancsolta Vader szigorúan, na nem mintha mondania kellett volna. Padmé tanult az előző esetből.  
Szóval mehetett egyedül. Nem mintha ki akarta volna használni a helyzetet; nem ismert senkit, és csak egy kis ételre vágyott. Mást amúgy sem tehetett volna, szóval úgy tervezte, visszamegy a Sith Nagyúrhoz, csendben eszeget, és reménykedik, hogy korán hazamennek majd.  
\- Amidala szenátor!  
Padmé hátrafordult, és megpillantotta a felé lépkedő Ritiát, akinek gonosz mosoly ült ki az arcára. A fiatalabb nő majdnem hangosan felhorkant.  
\- Jó estét, Cotrilla szenátor, hogy van? - kérdezte, miközben tovább szedegette az ételt a tányérjára.  
\- Csodásan, mint mindig - vigyorgott a másik nő, és elvett egy pohár bort. Látszott rajta, hogy nem ez az első alkalom, hogy ivott aznap este. - És ön? Még mindig azt tetteti, hogy Vader Nagyúr barátnője?  
Ezt Padménak válaszra sem kellett volna méltatnia, mégis túlságosan betalált. Az érzelmei még mindig zavarosak voltak, nem volt benne biztos, hogy jelent valamit Vader számára, és hogy tényleg szeretné-e, hogy a válasz igen legyen. Csak egy magányos fiatalemberre tudott gondolni, aki elvesztette az édesanyját, és az egyetlen társa 3PO, miközben Palpatine fölé magasodik. Tényleg még jobban bele akart bonyolódni a kapcsolatba egy ilyen férfival?  
\- Nem kell tettetnem semmit - mosolyodott el Padmé kényszeredetten, bár tudta, hogy ez nem pontosan igaz. - Meghívtak vele együtt, úgyhogy itt vagyok.  
A vörös nő ciccegett, és hitetlenkedve összefonta maga előtt a karjait, kicsit kifröcskölve a borát.  
\- Jó. Akkor mondja el, ha tényleg együtt vannak, és maga a barátnője, hogy milyen ő? Mit rejt a maszk, és mit a nadrágja? - vigyorgott.  
Padmé elpirult. Azonnal eszébe jutott, milyen volt együtt lenni Vaderrel; a kemény izmok, a normális érzetű haj, a puha ajkak és persze az, hogy képes volt őt teljesen kifordítani magából. Elmondhatta volna teljes részletességgel Ritiának, de akkor sem tette volna, ha lehet.  
\- Nem sokkal másabb, mint amilyen a nyilvánosság előtt - válaszolta őszintén. - Általában elfoglalt, ahogy én is.  
\- Tudtam - horkantotta a másik nő. - Tudtam, hogy ez csak kacsa. De mégis miért játssza meg magát Vader Nagyúr is? Csak kihasználja őt.  
 _Ó, bárcsak ez lenne a helyzet_ , gondolta Padmé sóvárogva. Minden annyival egyszerűbb lett volna akkor.  
\- Nem használom ki őt - jelentette ki magabiztosan, és kihúzta magát. - Egy bizonyos ügy miatt összehozott minket a sors, megismertük egymást, és most praktikus okokból egy helyen lakunk. Ha megbocsát… - biccentett a másik szenátor felé, fogott egy pohár vizet, és otthagyta.  
Mikor visszatért Vaderhez, látta, hogy Fairfax moff vele van. A nő megborzongott; nem akart odamenni ahhoz a férfihoz, aki a legutóbbi alkalommal olyan otrombán viselkedett vele, de valahogy tudta, hogy most Vader meg fogja védeni. Eléggé… kellemes gondolat volt.  
Odament a két férfihoz, és biccentett.  
\- Fairfax moff.  
A másik férfi az előbb elég idegesnek tűnt, de most már majdnem hogy rosszul lett. Akármiről is beszélhettek, kellemetlen téma lehetett. Talán Vader felhozta, ami legutóbb történt, szóvá tette, hogy nem tetszik neki, ahogy a moff bánt vele?  
\- Amidala szenátor - hajtotta le a moff a fejét mélyen. - Micsoda kellemes meglepetés önt újra látni ma este.  
Tudva, hogy a Sith mellette van, a másik férfi pedig az életéért harcol, hogy Vader figyeli, mint mond, Padmé magára öltötte a legszebb, legelbűvölőbb mosolyát. Nem volt szép tőle, és nem is akarta igazán, hogy a moff Vader keze által haljon meg… de jaj, mennyire szerette volna, ha szenved azért, amiket mondott neki a legutóbbi találkozásuk során!  
\- Önt is - mondta vontatottan, kimutatva, mennyire nem érdekelte a másik, közben viszont udvarias maradt. - Attól tartok, ma este nem tudok táncolni - mosolyodott el örömtelenül, mire a férfi arca megrándult. - Nem nagyon van kedvem hozzá.  
Vader közelebb húzódott hozzá, és egy vad pillanatig Padmé azt hitte, a Sith át fogja őt karolni, azonban mégsem. Persze hogy nem, az abszurd lett volna. Vader sosem tett volna ilyet, csak azért húzódott közelebb hozzá, hogy jelezze, hozzá tartozik… ugye? A nő hazudott magának, mert érezte Vader dühét és védelmezését.  
\- P-persze hogy nem, sosem merném elhívni a párja mellől. Úgy értem, kísérője. Vagyis… mármint…  
\- Fogja be - csattant fel Vader, és bár szörnyen rossz modorra vallott, Padmé majdnem elmosolyodott.  
\- Igen, uram! - hajolt meg a moff, és elszaladt. Mikor eltűnt, Padmé elmosolyodott.  
\- Nem fogja még egyszer zaklatni - mormogta Vader halkan, hogy csak a nő hallhassa.  
A szenátor szíve heves dobogásba kezdett a tudattól, hogy a Sith ezt érte tette. Egy pillanatig leengedte a falakat maga körül, és hagyta, hogy azt higgye, Vader kedves volt hozzá a maga Sith módján.  
\- Tudom - suttogta, bár félt felnézni, nem hogy rámosolyogni a férfira. - Köszönöm.  
Ismét csend lett, de ezúttal nem volt olyan kínos. Azok után, amiket Padmé mondott neki, amilyen kegyetlenül viselkedett vele, Vader még mindig ott volt, vigyázott rá, és nem az Uralkodó miatt, legalábbis nem teljesen. Talán tényleg volt valami értékes ebben a férfiban, és csak útmutatásra volt szüksége. 


	23. Anya

Ha Sola Naberrie információra vágyott, akkor általában sikerült is neki megszerezni azt. Nem volt olyan fontos politikus, mint a húga vagy az édesapja, de ha valami közé és aközé állt, amit tudni akart, akkor kitört a pokol.  
Sola átviharzott a nabooi palotán, miközben csak egyvalami járt a fejében, és olyan elszánt volt, hogy készen állt végezni bárkivel vagy bármivel, ami az útjába áll. Nem civilként volt itt, barátként vagy anyaként, hanem nővérként. Aki nem áll le, amíg meg nem tudja, mi történt a kishúgával, Padméval. Csak próbálja megállítani egyetlen őr is, majd ő megmutatja!  
Szerencsére a legtöbb őr felismerte, és engedték, hadd menjen. Mivel nem a trónterem vagy a királynő felé indult, békén hagyták, legalábbis egyelőre. Sola halványan eltűnődött rajta, mi lesz, ha rájönnek, hogy épp megölni készül egy bizonyos szenátort, aki a húga nélkül tért vissza a bolygóra.  
Ahogy elérte a célját, a nő dörömbölni kezdett a régi ajtón, remélve, hogy olyan dühösnek hallatszik, mint amilyen most ő. Bár tudta, hogy nem kellene, azt akarta, hogy Bail olyan rosszul érezze magát, amennyire csak lehetett. Hogy történhetett, hogy a férfi Padmé nélkül jött ide? Hiszen ez még csak nem is az ő bolygója volt! Jobban tette, ha megvolt rá az oka, vagy legalább valami értékes információja volt arról, mi történt a húgával, vagy Sola megöli.  
Mikor senki sem nyitotta ki azonnal az ajtót, a nő hangosabban kezdett dörömbölni, bár belefájdult a keze.  
\- Bail Organa, azonnal kinyitja az ajtót, vagy szétlövöm! - kiabálta.  
Egy pillanattal később egy zilált külsejű szenátor jelent meg, és lenézett a haragos nőre.  
\- Sola! - lehelte. - Mi baja? Azt akarja, hogy letartóztassanak?  
\- Hagyjuk ezt - csattant fel az asszony. - Hol van Padmé?  
A férfi olyan gyorsan öltötte magára a méltóságteljes álarcát, hogy Sola rögtön tudta, valami baj van.  
\- Amidala szenátor természetesen a Coruscanton van, és…  
A nabooi nő csitítólag felemelte a kezét, próbálta visszafogni magát, hogy ne kezdjen megint kiabálni. Vagy sírni. Az elmúlt hónapok stressze, és az, hogy majdnem két hete Padménak sikerült beszélnie a szüleikkel, tényleg megtette a hatását a nőre és a családjára. Megtudni, hogy a húgát az Uralkodó és Vader Nagyúr tartja fogva… nem volt egy biztató gondolat.  
\- Hol van Padmé? - kérdezte ismét, ezúttal lassabban.  
\- Sola - kezdte az alderaani fáradtan.  
\- Hol van? - csattant fel a nő. - Nem megyek innen sehova, amíg meg nem tudom, pontosan mi történt a kishúgommal!  
\- Eressze be őt, szenátor - jött odabentről egy különös hang. - Jobb, ha tudja.  
Az alderaani hátrapillantott, és felsóhajtott. A nő végignézte, ahogy Bail oldalra lép, és int neki, hogy lépjen be. Sola észre sem vette, hogy a férfinak vendégei vannak, és kicsit zavarban volt, hogy hisztirohamot kapott a folyosón. Nem épp a legkellemesebb benyomást keltette az idegenekben, de válaszokat akart, és ez számított igazán.  
Ahogy belépett, Sola megpillantott egy kis zöld lényt a hatalmas ágy mellett, az ágyban pedig ott feküdt…  
\- Nahát! - kiáltotta, ahogy az ajtó bezárult. - Emlékszem önre. Ön a Jedi, aki megvédte a húgomat tíz éve, mikor a bolygót megtámadta a Kereskedelmi Föderáció.  
A férfi szörnyen nézett ki, és elég máshogy, mint ahogy Sola emlékezett rá. Idősebb lett, kissé megnőtt a haja és szakállt növesztett. Az arca sápadt volt és gondoktól terhes, a karja és az egyik lába pedig vastagon be volt kötözve. A tisztogatás után Sola nem hitte volna, hogy maradtak Jedik. Nagyon meglepte, hogy itt talált egyet, bár nem volt a legjobb formában, de legalább egy darabban.  
\- Üdvözlöm, hölgyem - próbált mosolyogni a Jedi. - Hogy van?  
Sola egy hosszú pillanatig tovább bámulta, aztán a kis zöld lényre nézett. Ha a férfi Jedi volt, akkor mi lehetett ez a lény? Bail, úgy tűnt, kényelmetlenül érzi magát, és nem biztos magában, ami nem volt jellemző az alderaanira. Ez megijesztette a nabooi nőt.  
\- Bízhatunk benne, érzem - mondta a zöld lény, és előrelépett. - Yoda vagyok, Jedi Mester. Obi-Wan Kenobi Lovagot már ismeri.  
Egy pillanatba beletelt, míg mindent megértett, aztán Sola szemei elkerekedtek, és rájött, hogy mibe is sétált bele.  
\- Az Erőre - suttogta. - Bail, szökevényeket rejteget! - sziszegte, egyik Jediről a másikra nézve, úgy összehúzva magát, mintha attól tartott volna, hogy bármelyik pillanatban megjelenhetnek a birodalmiak.  
A szenátor örömtelenül rávigyorgott.  
\- Ó, attól tartok, annál sokkal többről van szó, Naberrie asszony. Hallott már a lázadókról?  
Az ifjú édesanya azonnal falfehér lett. Lehet, hogy nem volt politikus vagy egy bolygó királynője, de okos volt, nagyon is, és nem telt bele sok idő, hogy rájöjjön, mi történik, hogy mi történhetett. Előrelépett, lerogyott az ágyra, azonban vigyázott, nehogy fájdalmat okozzon a mellette lévő sérültnek.  
\- Padmé is lázadó, igaz? - kérdezte, sorban ránézve mindegyik férfira.  
A szenátor és Kenobi döbbenten meredt rá.  
\- Honnan tudja? - kérdezte Bail.  
Sola felhorkant.  
\- Ugyan kérem, azt hiszi, nem ismerem a saját testvéremet? Mindig csodálkoztam, hogy képes a Galaktikus Szenátusban üldögélni, mikor pont az ellenkezőjében hitt mindig is. Most pedig hirtelen nem léphet kapcsolatba senkivel, és az Uralkodó és Darth Vader vigyáz rá? - A szemét forgatta. - Lehet, hogy nem vagyok a húgom, de ostoba sem vagyok. - A mérnöki diplomája volt rá a bizonyíték.  
\- Senki sem mondta, hogy az lenne - ült fel Obi-Wan, előrehajolva, hogy vigasztaló kezet nyújtson a nőnek.  
Yoda mester elgondolkodva nézte Solát.  
\- Hallgatni fog arról, amit most megtudott?  
A nő nem is tudta eldönteni, hogy hitetlenkedik-e, vagy inkább dühös rájuk.  
\- Tényleg azt hiszi, hogy kockáztatnám a kishúgom életét azzal, hogy elfecsegem? - gyilkos pillantást vetett a többiekre. - Komolyan kérdeznie kell?  
\- Óvatosnak kell lennünk - mondta Bail. - Így is kifutottunk már az időből.  
\- Hogy érti?  
A férfiak megint egymásra bámultak, ami csak még jobban feldühítette Solát. Bár tudta, hogy nem ez vele a céljuk, olyan volt, mintha gyereknek néznék őt, valami egyszerűbb létformának, aki úgysem értené meg a helyzet bonyolultságát. Leereszkedőnek tűnt, és arra emlékeztette, mikor gyerek volt, és a szülei nem mondták el neki, mi történik az egyik unokatestvérükkel, aki nagy bajba került külföldön. A szülei azt hitték, megvédik őt vele, és hogy úgysem értené meg a helyzetet úgy, mint a felnőttek. Talán valamilyen szinten igazuk is volt, de akkor is idegesítő volt. A gyerekek nem ostobák, és ő sem volt az, csak mert nem volt otthon ebben a kérdésben.  
\- Vader Nagyúr, azt hiszem, tud rólunk - mondta végül az alderaani. - Közelről figyeli a húgát, alig engedi ki a látóteréből. Ő volt, aki megsebesítette Obi-Want.  
Sola rémülten fordult a szőke felé, aki, úgy tűnt, ugyanolyan kellemetlenül érzi magát, mint amennyire el van keseredve.  
\- Túlélte Vader Nagyúr támadását? - kérdezte a nő félelemmel vegyes tisztelettel. – Akkor… akkor bizonyára nagy harcos! Le tudná őt győzni!  
De mielőtt a nő befejezhette volna, Kenobi megrázta a fejét.  
\- Attól tartok, nem. Alig sikerült megmenekülnöm, és csakis azért, mert Vader elengedett. - Egy pillanatra a kék szempár a távolba meredt elgondolkodva, aztán magához tért, és ismét összeszedte magát. - Amúgy - a mosolya nagy fájdalomról és szomorúságról árulkodott, - még csak eltalálnom sem sikerült egyszer sem.  
Sola szerény véleménye szerint ha valaki túléli a harcot Vader Nagyúrral, az nagy harcos, akár elengedték, akár nem. A Sith rémisztő volt; a nő mindig elámult rajta, hogyhogy az emberek nem kapnak szívrohamot már attól, ha csak személyesen látják. Ami azonban még rémisztőbb volt a számára, az az volt, hogy ez a lény fogva tartotta a kishúgát. Ha a Jedik sem voltak ellenfelek ennek a pokolbeli szörnynek, akkor mi reménye volt a testvérének?  
Ahogy erre gondolt, Sola reszketni kezdett, végül az idegesség győzött minden más benne kavargó érzés felett. Családi vonás volt nálunk, hogy bátran néznek szembe a nehézségekkel, de még egy Naberrie-nek is megvoltak a korlátai. Sola elérte a sajátját, most azonban kezdett kitisztulni számára a helyzet a húgával kapcsolatban, és elképzelte mindazt a szörnyűséget, amit Padmé átélhetett. Előtte csak sejtette, most viszont…  
\- J… jól van? - suttogta Bailre meredve, tudta, hogy valószínűleg ő a legjobban informált. – Ugye… ugye nem…?  
A szenátor elkomorodott, elkeseredés ült ki az arcára. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, és leült a nő mellé, amitől az csak még jobban megrémült.  
\- Mikor legutóbb láttam, nem volt baja - kezdte óvatosan a férfi. - Legalábbis nem látszott rajta semmi külsérelmi nyom, de…  
\- De valószínűleg mentálisan kínozták - fejezte be Sola nyíltan; nem látta értelmét, hogy cukormázzal vonják be az igazságot.  
\- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy erről van szó, legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy gondolja - mondta Bail gyorsan, igyekezve eloszlatni a nő félelmét. Nem nagyon sikerült.  
\- Mondja el az igazat, Bail! - csattant fel Sola türelmetlenül. El tudja viselni a tényeket. - Mit látott?  
A habozás nem volt épp a legjobb ötlet Bail részéről, de Sola megértette, miért teszi. Mindig nehéz rossz híreket közölni egy családdal.  
\- Legtöbbször úgy tűnik, jól van - kezdte lassan. - Az első pár hétben zárkózottá vált, mintha nem lett volna önmaga. Aztán később nagyobb szabadságot kapott, de azért ki kellett játszania, és sikerült is neki valahogy - mosolyodott el szeretetteljesen a férfi. – Bár… nem mondtam nektek - nézett rá bocsánatkérően a két Jedire, - de Padmétól származnak az információk.  
Úgy tűnt, Obi-Wan kényelmetlenül érzi magát, míg Yoda szigorú arcot vágott. Solán eluralkodott a félelem.  
\- Információt csempészett nektek, miközben Vader figyelte? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve. - Hogyan?  
\- Nem vagyok benne biztos - vallotta be sóhajtva a szenátor. - De bízom benne - jelentette ki határozottan.  
\- Akkor miért akarta megölni egy merénylő? - kérdezte Sola, akinek hirtelen eszébe jutott, amit a hírekben hallott. - Mert annyira bízik benne?  
\- Nem mi szerveztük a támadást - mondta Bail. - Legalábbis én nem tudtam róla. Sosem láttam azelőtt azt az embert, és ahogy megtudtam, Padmé sem.  
\- Azért küldtél bolygóról bolygóra, mert tőle kaptál információt… Bail! - mordult fel Obi-Wan. - És ha csapda volt? Ha Vader hagyta, hogy Padmé megszerezze és átadja neked ezeket az információkat? Mi van, ha tudta, hogy a Geonosison vagyok?  
Legalább úgy tűnt, hogy az alderaani gerincet növesztett, és kissé egyenesebben állt.  
\- Lehet, hogy az Erő nem mondja meg nekem, hogy valaki hazudik-e vagy ilyesmi, de tudom, hogy Padmé igazat mondott. Szerintem… szerintem Vader amúgy is kikérdezte őt még az előtt, hogy átadta volna az információkat.  
Bár ez merőben új pálya volt a fiatal édesanya számára, Sola tudta, hogy a férfi "kikérdezés" alatt kínzást értett, vagy legalábbis nagy esély volt rá. Megborzongott, ha arra gondolt, hogy míg ő biztonságban éldegélt a családjával a Naboon, a testvérét fogva tartották és megkínozták, mert harcolt azért, amiben hitt. Miért kellett belekeverednie Padménak ebbe az egészbe? Egyáltalán miért egyezett bele, hogy szenátor legyen? Királynőként már eleget tett a népéért! Ellopták tőle a gyerekkorát, most pedig a szabadságát akarták?  
\- Gyorsan helyrejött - folytatta Bail, mintha várta volna, hogy Sola megkérdezze. – És nagyon óvatos volt, mikor átadta az információkat. Ő és Vader valamiféle alkut kötöttek, azt mondta. Hogy naponta egy órát tölthet el anélkül, hogy Vader figyelné. Talán azért, hogy meg ne bolonduljon, mert úgy nem lenne hasznos nekik többé.  
\- Vagy hogy ezzel is kínozzák - vetette fel Obi-Wan szomorúan. - Hogy lássa, mije lehetne, de nem ízlelheti meg teljesen.  
\- Mindenesetre úgy tűnt, remekül alkalmazkodott - nézett rá csúnyán a szenátor a barátjára, aki, úgy tűnt, túlságosan elgondolkodott ahhoz, hogy észrevegye, milyen tapintatlanságot mondott. Bár Sola valamilyen szinten neheztelt a Jedire, legalább hálás volt az őszinteségéért. - Csak pár olyan alkalom volt, mikor nem nézett ki túl jól.  
\- Ami annyit tesz, hogy a testvérem teljesen reménytelen helyzetben van, mert ha látná rajta, hogy nincs jól, az azt jelentené, hogy nem képes elrejteni, tehát sokkal rosszabb állapotban van, mint maga az hiszi. - Sola a tenyerébe fogta a fejét, előrehajolt, és próbálta nem elképzelni, miféle kínzást kellett elviselnie a húgának nap mint nap. - Segítenünk kell neki.  
\- Segíteni is fogunk - ugrott fel Yoda a nő mellé, és vigasztalón a vállára tette a kezét. - Hatalmas dolgok történnek az Erőben, hatalmasak. Amidala szenátor a közepe mindennek. Obi-Wannak víziói voltak a reményről. Az Uralkodó és Vader nem tarthatják meg a hatalmukat örökre.  
\- De ha Padmé a közepe mindennek, akkor mi van, ha megsérül? Ha össztűzbe kerül? - pattant fel Sola. Mozognia kellett, a mozgás mindig segített neki gondolkodni. - Ha az Uralkodó és Vader tényleg elvesztik a hatalmukat, mi van, ha rájönnek, és megölik a húgomat, mert eszközként használják azért, hogy magukat mentsék?  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy ez megtörténne.  
A Jedik és Sola meglepetten néztek Bailre.  
\- Miért nem? - kérdezte a nabooi nő.  
Ismét úgy tűnt, hogy a szenátor kényelmetlenül érzi magát, de folytatta.  
\- Láttam a húgát és Vadert együtt, és… és nem arról van szó, amire gondol.  
Sola lebiggyesztette az ajkát.  
\- Most arra a nevetséges kapcsolat-dologra céloz, amit a média szajkóz?  
\- Nem, csak azt akarom mondani, hogy valami van köztük… nem nagyon tudom elmagyarázni - sóhajtotta Bail. - Vader nagyon odafigyel Padméra, majdnem mintha egy túlságosan aggodalmaskodó anya lenne a gyermekével szemben.  
Darth Vader, a Sith Nagyúr, mint anyafigura? Ha egy másik birodalmiról és egy másik lányról lett volna szó Padmé helyett, Sola talán nevetésben tör ki ezt hallva. Amit Bail leírt, az annyira elrugaszkodottnak tűnt a valóságtól, hogy már-már abszurdumnak tűnt. Sola ezt el is akarta mondani, azonban észrevette, hogy Kenobi kiegyenesedett, mintha valamit megértett volna, de aztán visszahajolt, és töprengő csendben maradt. Sola elgondolkodott, vajon más is látta-e.  
Végül a nő ahelyett, hogy kiabált volna, vagy megszidta volna Bailt, hogy mekkora ostobaságot beszél, csak annyit mondott:  
\- Magának elment az esze.  
Az alderaani láthatólag számított erre a reakcióra, és igyekezett méltóságteljes maradni, amennyire csak tudott. Olyan pillantást vetett rá, ami azt mondta Solának, hogy a nő az idegeire megy, de nem akarja bevallani. Legalább ezt szórakoztatónak találta.  
\- Tudom, hogy hangzik - ismerte be a férfi, - mégis igaz. Egyik este eljöttek egy estélyre, és Padmé… kicsit… többet ivott a kelleténél… - Sola nővéri ösztönei működésbe léptek, és összevonta a szemöldökét a gondolatra, - Vader pedig odajött hozzám, hogy hazavigye. Ő maga. Tudom, hogy ez nem tűnik nagy dolognak, de ha egy kicsit is ismerné Vader Nagyurat, tudná, hogy sosem bajlódna valakivel, aki illuminált állapotban van.  
\- Ő… ő… türelmes volt Padméval - folytatta, az arcáról lerítt, hogy maga sem nagyon érti, mi folyik itt. - Vader Nagyúr nem türelmes senkivel. Dühös volt rá, ez biztos! - tette hozzá gyorsan. - De volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy azért dühös, mert Padmé berúgott, és nem azért, mert nem kedveli őt… Mint mikor egy szülő csalódik a gyerekében és mérges rá, mert ilyen ostobaságot tett.  
Sola megint felhorkant ezt hallva.  
\- Na és? Azt hiszi, Padméval minden rendben, mert Vader Nagyúr örökbe akarja fogadni?  
\- Nem, persze hogy nem - pirult el Bail. - Azt próbálom elmondani, hogy a húgának van valamiféle… hatalma felette. Lehet, hogy valamivel sakkban tartja, mert még sosem láttam vagy hallottam volna, hogy Vader Nagyúr ilyen… toleránsan viselkedett volna valakivel.  
\- Hmm… különös - bólintott Yoda. - És ha hozzávesszük, hogy elengedte Obi-Want, csak még különösebb. Az Erő működésbe lépett.  
Ismét elhallgattak, mindegyikük a saját dolgán gondolkodva. Mikor Sola idejött, hogy információt szerezzen a húgáról, nem tudta, mire számítson, de ezzek a hírek letaglózták. Padmé mindig is nagy befolyással tudott lenni az emberekre, szinte bármire rá tudta beszélni őket. Tényleg lehetséges volt, hogy ez sikerült neki Vader Nagyúr esetében is?  
Nem úgy tűnt. Padmé mindig optimista volt, Sola pedig realista. És ha a tényeket nézte, valami nem stimmelt. Vader Nagyúr nem hajlott meg, nem kötött alkut, és gyűlölte a szenátorokat. Akkor hogy lehetne, hogy Padménak varázslatos módon mégis sikerült kiegyeznie vele? Ez biztos csak valamilyen trükk volt. De akkor miért lett Vader hirtelen ilyen türelmes a húgával, ha csak nem tettetés volt az egész? Bár ez sem tűnt túl valószínűnek, mert sosem hallott olyasmiről, hogy Vader Nagyurat valaha is érdekelte volna, mit gondolnak róla mások, miért pont most kezdett volna ezzel foglalkozni?  
Nem, valami hiányzott. Még ezek a férfiak is titkolóztak előtte, egyszerűen tudta, vagy legalábbis Kenobi biztosan. Ahogy elharapta, amit mondani kezdett arra utalt, hogy többet tud, mint amennyit mutat. Talán semmi különöset, és csak Sola volt túlságosan gyanakvó, de úgy érezte, valami nagyon nem stimmel.  
\- Na és Padmé? - kérdezte ismét fáradtan. - Mi lesz vele? Meg kell szöktetnünk.  
\- Ha lenne rá lehetőség, megpróbálnánk, de így, hogy Vader mindig a közelében van… - sóhajtott fel Bail.  
\- El kell csalnunk mellőle - bólintott Yoda. - Vagy elcsalnunk őket a Coruscantról.  
\- Ez az! - kiáltotta Sola, odarohant a kis zöld lényhez, és majdnem arcon csókolta. - Mindjárt itt van a Kereskedelmi Föderáció legyőzésének évfordulója, Padmé mindig hazajött erre az eseményre, és részt vett az ünneplésben. Idén lesz a tizenegyedik évforduló. - A többiek eléggé értetlenül meredtek rá, ő pedig a szemét forgatta. - A tizenegyes szám nagyon fontos errefelé. Hatalmas esemény lesz! Ha a húgom nem jön el, abból nagy botrány lehet.  
A szenátor erre elmosolyodott, mert megértette.  
\- Ha ragaszkodnánk hozzá, hogy eljöjjön, az Uralkodónak is bele kell mennie! A Birodalom még mindig nem áll biztos lábakon, ő pedig nem hagyhatja, hogy elégedetlenkedjen a bolygója népe! Túlságosan felháborodnának.  
\- Padménak itt kell lennie, még ha Vader vele is jön, de legalább nem a Coruscanton lesznek, és nem lesz túl sok erőforrásuk - vigyorgott Sola izgatottan.  
Kenobi még mindig tűnődőnek látszott, Yoda viszont bólintott.  
\- Igen. El kell terelnünk a figyelmét, hogy biztonságba helyezzük a húgát - bólogatott. - Majd én elbánok Vaderrel.  
Ez legalább magához térítette a gondolataiból a szőkét.  
\- Ne, Mester! - kiáltotta. - Nem szállhatsz szembe Vaderrel, túl erős. A te tudásodat meg kell őrizni.  
\- Te nem harcolhatsz vele, Obi-Wan - nézett a diákjára az idős mester szomorúan. - És el kell terelnünk a figyelmét.  
\- Igen, de kell lennie más módszernek is - csóválta a fejét Obi-Wan szomorúan. - Sokkal több esélyed van ellene, mint nekem - bánatosan lenézett a karjára, - de akkor sem hiszem, hogy győzhetnél. El sem tudod képzelni, mire képes.  
\- Senkinek sem kell senkit felvágnia fénykarddal - csattant fel Sola; úgy érezte magát, mintha valamiféle gyerekes vitát figyelt volna a lányai között. Hát nem veszik észre, hogy vannak fontosabb részletek is, mint hogy hogy tereljék el Vader figyelmét? Azt majd később eldöntik. - Most rá kell vennünk a királynőt, hogy kérje, hogy Padmét idehozzák. Aztán majd kitaláljuk, hogy bánjunk el Vaderrel, és mi legyen, ha Padmé végre szabad.  
\- Elvihetném a lázadó bázisra - ajánlotta Bail. - Ott lenne a legbiztonságosabb.  
Sola bólintott.  
\- Rendben van. Önök egyetértenek? Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy szükségünk lesz a Jedik segítségére.  
Bár a fiatalabb Jedi kételkedőnek tűnt, a mester bólintott. Így tehát, bár tudta, hogy amit tesz, az felségárulás és őrültség, Sola nem hivatalosan csatlakozott a lázadókhoz abban a reményben, hogy újra összekovácsolhatja a családját és visszakaphatja a kishúgát.

~~~~~~

Padmé az ebédlőasztalnál ült Coryval, és unottan turkált az ételében. Nem nagyon volt étvágya, túl sok minden járt a fejében.  
\- Meg fogja enni, vagy le kell nyomnom a torkán?  
A nő meglepetten pillantott fel; Cory csúnyán nézett rá. Mióta találkozott az Uralkodóval, a klón teljesen új szintre emelte a kötelességét, ami elég idegesítő volt. Tényleg úgy viselkedett, mint egy bébiszitter, mindig azt mondta, egyen valamit, vagy kényszeríteni fogja. Rendben, az aggódása megindító volt, és olyan egy hete még szükséges is, de most, hogy Vader visszatért, Padmé pedig kezdett rájönni a dolgokra, nem volt rá akkora szüksége. Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy csak azért is nem eszik, hogy bosszantsa a rohamosztagost.  
Azonban mikor a klón összevonta a szemöldökét és felállt, Padmé azonnal kötelességtudóan enni kezdett. Cory elégedett arccal leült, és folytatta a saját ebédjét.  
\- Ezt már szeretem - motyogta két falat között.  
A szenátor elnyomott egy mosolyt. Ki hitte volna, hogy a rohamosztagosok ilyen anyáskodóak tudnak lenni?  
\- Amúgy mi volt önnel múlt héten? - kérdezte Cory pár másodpercnyi csend után. Biztosan eltelt az óta a megfelelő idő, ha felhozta a témát. - Most sokkal jobb bőrben van.  
\- Jobban vagyok - nyomott el Padmé egy sóhajt. Anyáskodóak vagy sem, a rohamosztagosok még mindig a legnyersebb és legtapintatlanabb emberek voltak, amikor társalgásra került a sor.  
\- Nem teljesen - nézett végig a szenátoron a rohamosztagos, mint aki valamilyen vadállatot szemlél. Tartott egy kis szünetet, majd őszintén megkérdezte: - Mi történt?  
CT-585 rohamosztagos volt, klón. Csak egy újabb fehér sisak, egy a sok közül. De ha személyes szintre léptek a dolgok, mikor annyi érzelmet látott szemében, Padmé tudta, hogy külön személyisége van, saját érzésekkel. Cory volt, és olyan, mint ő, nem volt még egy a galaxisban.  
\- Cory, ön tényleg különleges, tudta ezt? - mosolygott rá a nő, ami csak még kedvesebbé vált, mikor a férfi arca elárulta, mennyire meglepődött ezen. - Ami történt… nem tudom. Részben az én butaságom.  
A rohamosztagos csendben maradt, Padmé pedig tisztában volt vele, hogy bele kell mennie a részletekbe. A klón türelmes volt vele az elmúlt héten, talán azért, mert rájött, mennyire rosszul érzi magát a nő, de most kezdett visszatérni a régi Padmé, vele együtt pedig a régi Cory.  
\- Csak az volt a baj, amiket az Uralkodó mondott - ismerte be a nő. – Elég… nehezen viseltem.  
\- De most már jobb? - kérdezte Cory szkeptikusan. - Ennyitől?  
\- Nem, nem erről van szó - sóhajtott fel Padmé. – Csak… nos, Vader Nagyúr elmagyarázott pár dolgot, amire azelőtt nem is gondoltam volna. - Nem volt egészen hazugság, amit mondott.  
Hirtelen a rohamosztagos szélesen elmosolyodott, játékos fény költözött a szemébe, és Padmé azonnal tudta, hogy nem fog neki tetszeni, amit hallani fog. Egyáltalán nem.  
\- Ó, már értem - dőlt hátra Cory, közben sültkrumplit tömve a szájába. - Vader Nagyúr elmegy, ön pedig teljesen érzelgőssé és zaklatottá válik, és csak attól lesz jobban, hogy visszatér, erről van szó?  
Padmé egy pillanatig rémülten bámult a barátjára, aztán árulkodó pír költözött az arcára.  
\- Nem! - kiáltotta. - Egyáltalán nem erről van szó!  
\- Hát persze - kacsintott Cory.  
\- De tényleg nem - ellenkezett a nő, azon gondolkodva, egyáltalán miért vitatkozik a klónnal. Ettől csak még inkább úgy tűnt, hogy a férfinak van igaza, de hát túl közel volt az igazsághoz ahhoz, hogy szó nélkül hagyja.  
\- Akkor miről van szó? - kérdezte a rohamosztagos, és előrehajolt, hogy kimutassa osztatlan figyelmét.  
Padménak beletelt pár másodpercbe, hogy eldöntse, hogy kezelje a helyzetet. Cory nem olyan volt, mint a többi ember; a rohamosztagosokat azért hozták létre, hogy észleljék a hazugságot, és teljesen immunisak voltak a tipikus politikus stratégiára, a mellébeszélésre. Természetüknél fogva nyersek voltak, a gondolkodásmódjuk pedig szintén ezt mutatta. Amint valamit a fejükbe vettek, nem változtattak rajta könnyedén, hacsak nem felsőbb utasításra, de csakis a feljebbvalóiktól.  
Padmé sóhajtva rájött, hogy valamit mondania kell Corynak, ha azt akarja, hogy leszálljon róla.  
\- Az Uralkodó beszélt nekem valami nagyon… aggasztó dologról - szólt óvatosan. A klón bólintott, valószínűleg arra gondolva, mikor a nő megölelte és sírt a vállán. A szerencsétlen rohamosztagosnak kellett megvigasztalnia, ami biztosan elég kínos volt a számára.  
\- Megbántott azzal, amit mondott, és sokat gondolkodtam rajta - kezdte a szenátor. - Amikor Vader Nagyúr visszatért… onnan, ahol volt, még mindig szomorú voltam, de ő… nos, rávilágított olyasmikre, amiket újra át kellett gondolnom. Viszont amit mondott és tett, azzal kicsit megnyugtatott.  
Cory grimaszolt.  
\- Akkor miért tagadja, amit mondtam?  
\- Mert arra céloz, hogy szerelmi ügyről van szó, pedig nem! - csattant fel Padmé. Mennyire szerette volna letörölni a vigyort a rohamosztagos arcáról!  
\- Ha maga mondja - vont vállat a férfi, és folytatta az evést.  
De minél többet gondolkodott a szenátor, annál inkább biztos volt benne, hogy Corynak igaza volt. Akármilyen furcsán is hangzott, Vader valahogy… nyugtatóan hatott rá. Mikor távol volt tőle, Padmé úgy érezte, felrobban az agya, annyi mindenen kellett gondolkoznia, de mikor vele volt, nem nagyon volt ideje leülni és túl sokáig agyalni valamin. És mióta alkut kötöttek, valahogy… csodálatosan érezte magát Vaderrel. Mélyen legbelül eltűnődött, hogy vajon ilyen-e az igaz szerelem, azonban igyekezett elhessegetni a gondolatot. Nem siethette el a dolgot.  
\- Cory? - A klón felmordult, mire a szenátor folytatta. - Milyen ember Vader Nagyúr?  
A rohamosztagos összevonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Ezt már egyszer megkérdezte, szenátor.  
\- Valóban - sóhajtotta a nő, - de egyszerűen nem tudom, mit gondoljak róla. Néha azt hiszem, kicsit ismerem, aztán megtudok róla valamit, és az egész róla kialakult kép megváltozik. Tényleg fogalmam sincs, mit gondoljak róla - vallotta be.  
\- Jó ember - mondta Cory azonnal, talán azért, mert ezt tanulta egész életében. - Cselekvő ember, aki azért harcol, hogy megvédje a galaxist. Rossz híre van, de csak azért, mert megteszi, amit meg kell tennie, és jól is teszi. Nem olyan, mint a többiek, akik hagyják, hogy az ál-jóhírük határozza meg, mit tegyenek.  
Ebben volt valami, még ha elfogult vélemény is volt, amit tudatlanságra alapoztak.  
\- Valóban - mondta a szenátor halkan. - De van, mikor abban sem vagyok biztos, ember, vagy akármi is legyen. Mintha semmi se lenne a ruha mögött.  
Cory elhallgatott, talán kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte magát, hogy így kell beszélnie a főnökéről, közben viszont eltökéltnek is látszott, segíteni akart Padménak. A nő megint hálás volt, hogy Cory mellette volt, és vette a fáradságot, hogy megismerje.  
\- Hát - mondta végül a klón, - törődik önnel, ez nem elég?  
Padmé megmerevedett.  
\- Törődik velem? Ezt ő mondta?  
\- Természetesen nem - legyintett a rohamosztagos, azonnal összetörve a reményt, ami hirtelen támadt a szenátorban. - De tudom, hogy így van.  
\- Honnan?  
\- Viccel velem? - horkantotta Cory, hitetlenkedve nézve a nőre. - Ha nem tenné, valószínűleg egy idő után teljesen rám bízta volna önt. Nem kellene minden nap furikáznia önt, mégis megteszi. Ráadásul hogy pánikba esett, mikor a múltkor visszatért, és elmondtam neki, hogy aggódom önért!  
\- Hogy… hogy micsoda? - Padmé akarata ellenére a remény és a boldogság visszaköltözött a szívébe ezt hallva. - Pánikba esett? Biztos benne?  
\- Igen - bólintott a klón. - Még el se tudtam mondani neki az egész jelentést, máris az ön szobájába rohant. Először akkor sem állt meg, mikor a személyi asszisztense próbált hozzászólni, csak akkor, mikor rájött, hogy a hadnagy is önről akar beszélni vele. Szerintem egy idő után már oda se figyelt ránk, mert újra rohanni kezdett, és ha jól sejtem, az ön szobájába ment.  
Túl sok információ volt ez, és ijesztő volt belegondolni, mennyire elűzte a kétkedést, amit az Uralkodó ültetett Padmé szívébe. Tényleg rémisztő volt. Érezhetett így Vader iránt? Bízhatott benne? A Sith-nek megvolt rá az alkalma, hogy elárulja őt, hogy kihasználja és bántsa, de nem tette. Betartotta a szavát, első naptól kezdve nem bántotta, és egyáltalán nem használta ki, akkor sem, mikor a nő részeg volt. A dolgok bizony megváltoztak köztük, de Padmé azt kívánta, bárcsak tudná, pontosan mivé. Talán tesztelnie kellene, hogy lássa, meddig mehet el.  
Egy pillanattal később rájött, hogy megint nem eszik, és Cory csúnyán néz rá, úgyhogy a szenátor evett egy falatot, és elgondolkodva megrágta.  
\- Értem - kezdte óvatosan, aztán megint rámosolygott a rohamosztagosra. - És köszönöm, Cory, mindent. Ön igazi barát.  
A rohamosztagos szélesen elvigyorodott; Padmének örült a szíve ezt látva.  
\- Akkor még mindig meg leszek hívva az esküvőre?  
Ennyit az örömről.  
\- Fogja be, Cory. 


	24. Szürkeség

A találkozók az Uralkodóval ritkán voltak rövidek, és sosem kellemesek. Ahogy egy ilyenről sétált visszafelé, Vader teljesen kimerültnek érezte magát, és nem kevés fájdalom kínozta. Halogatta a találkozást egy pár napig a mesterével, mikor visszatért a Coruscantra, hogy a mentális működése megint rendbe jöjjön, mielőtt szembenéz az idősebb Sith-tel. Sajnos ez nagy hiba volt. Palpatine dühös volt rá, és bár miután visszatért, Vader az estélyre volt hivatalos, utána sem jelent meg azonnal az Uralkodó előtt, aki ezt nagyon is nehezményezte.  
Az öregember egyre jobban gyanakodott rá, ráadásul nem értette, miért érez zavart az Erőben. Persze Sidious ezt nem mondta ki nyíltan, de Vader tudta, hogy erről van szó. A Fényhullámok erősek voltak, azonban a fiatalembernek valahogy sikerült elrejtenie a forrásukat. Szerencsére, mert ha a mestere tudta volna az igazságot, valószínűleg már rég végzett volna vele.  
Ahogy elérte a szobáját, Vader bement a magasnyomású kamrába, és lerogyott a székbe. Szokás szerint még annyi erőt összeszedett, hogy levegye a sisakját és a maszkját, aztán hátradőlt, becsukta a szemét, és a fájdalomra koncentrált, magáévá tette, aztán uralkodott felette. Így tettek a Sith-ek, ez tette őket erősebbé.  
Vagy legalábbis a mestere ezt mondta. Vader összevonta a szemöldökét, ahogy ismét Sidiousra gondolt. Hogy mennyire gyűlölte őt, hogy az hazudott neki Dookuról és a gyógyulásáról! Vajon még mi másról? Megdöbbentően sok lehetősége volt rá.  
Vader elgondolkodott rajta, hogy talán meg kellene próbálnia saját magát meggyógyítani, legbelül azt érezte, hogy mennyire jó lenne. Mi értelme volt a fájdalomba kapaszkodni? Csak szenvedést okozott, majd megőrjítette. Mégis habozott. Nem volt hozzászokva a Világos Oldalhoz, és aggódott, hogy milyen hatással lenne rá. Már eléggé eltávolodott a Sötétségtől ahhoz, hogy belépjen a szürke részbe a két oldal között, de nem távolabb.  
És ha csak úgy otthagyná a Sötét Oldalt, ha tényleg magáévá tenné a Fényt? Gyenge lenne, mint ahogy a mestere mondta, vagy ez is csak hazugság volt? Megváltozna a személyisége, új ember születne? Attól függetlenül, hogy gyűlölte, aki és ami most volt, még mindig jobb volt, mint az ismeretlen, a bizonytalanság. Mi van, ha megpróbál megváltozni, de nem bírja, ha szétszakad belé?  
Csak olyasmiről hallott eddig, hogy a Fény követői átpártoltak a Sötét Oldalra, az ellenkezőjéről soha. A mestere egyszer azt mondta, hogy lehetetlen, hogy a Sötét Oldalt elhagyják. Sidious szerint ez bizonyítja, hogy ez a helyes út. Aki egyszer Sötét Erőt használ, az mindig is azt fog…  
Akkor mi volt Vaderrel? Majdnem egész életében Sith volt. Kisgyermekként megtanulta magáévá tenni a gyűlöletet és a félelmet, és arra használni, hogy erősebb legyen tőle. Most itt ült és azon töprengett, hogy elhagyja-e mindazt, amit eddig ismert, hogy egy olyan tanítást kövessen, ami talán helytelen és gyengébb volt. Nagyon zavaros, félelmetes gondolat volt; nem akarta feladni a Sötétséget, legalábbis nem mindenáron. Biztonságérzetet adott neki. Tudta, hogy mi a legrosszabb, amit a Sötét Oldal kínálhat neki, a Fényt viszont nem ismerte.  
És hát megszokás kérdése is volt. Miért adna fel mindent olyasmiért, ami számára teljesen idegen? Semmi értelme nem volt. Kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy nagyon elveszett és zavarodott lenne. Arról nem is szólva, hogy szembe kellene néznie az összes bűnnel, amit az elmúlt pár évben elkövetett szerte a galaxisban. Ez mindennél jobban megrémisztette. Nem hitte, hogy el tudná viselni.  
Ösztönösen előrenyúlt, a keze hozzáért a monitorhoz, és a nyaklánc darabkájáért nyúlt. Nem volt ott. Rémlett neki, hogy nem látta, mióta visszatért; valószínűleg 3PO elrakta, ahogy kérte tőle. Nem baj, hiszen nem is kellett volna, hogy nála legyen. A mestere megparancsolta, hogy pusztítsa el, mert csak gyengévé teszi, mégsem engedelmeskedett. Ez alkalommal vágyott erre a gyengeségre. Nem akarta elfelejteni…  
De mindegy. Nem számított, mit érez, tényleg nem kellett volna túlságosan kötődnie hozzá. Ha elszomorodott, mindig elővette és meditálás közben a kezében tartotta. Tavaly sikerült elzárva tartania, ahol nem okozhat neki fájdalmat, azonban múlt héten annyira szüksége volt rá, hogy nem tudta visszatartani magát. Mikor ebbe a darab kőbe kapaszkodott, olyan volt, mintha a múltba kapaszkodna, mikor még boldog volt. Fájt neki, borzasztóan fájt, mégsem tudott mit tenni ellene. Muszáj volt a kezébe vennie, mert ha valamiért élete végéig bűntudatot kell éreznie, akkor legyen ezért.  
Régen volt már, mikor Vader a szülőhazájára vagy az édesanyjára gondolt, azonban mostanában folyton eszébe jutott, és már nem is harcolt ellene. Talán az Erő így akart mondani neki valamit. Lehet, hogy felszakít egy sebet, de erre szükség volt. Máris szörnyen érezte magát, mi lehetett ennél rosszabb? Talán csak mélyíti a sebet, és nem kell újra felszakítania később, mikor már kezdett volna begyógyulni.  
Becsukta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy megjelenjen előtte az édesanyja képe; már attól sajgott a szíve, hogy rágondolt. Olyan kedves és gyengéd, a barna szempárból sütött a szeretet. Többet érdemelt annál, hogy rabszolga legyen. Jobb ember volt akárkinél a galaxisban. Ha több olyan lény lett volna, mint az asszony, nem lett volna szükség háborúra, fájdalomra vagy féltékenységre. Egyszerűen tökéletes lett volna minden.  
De sajnos az élet nem volt igazságos, és a galaxis legjobb emberét megfosztották az élet alapvető szükségleteitől is, a reménytől és méltóságától. Olyan keményen dolgozott, kedves volt és türelmes, fájt visszagondolni rá, hogy a gazdái mégis többször megverték. Sosem szolgált rá a kemény büntetésre, mégis el kellett szenvednie. Vader érezte, ahogy a düh és a gyűlölet felgyúl benne, ahogy visszagondolt arra, mikor az édesanyja sírt, és szégyent érzett, amiért nem tudott semmit tenni ellene. Azt az asszonyt, aki annyira szerette és védelmezte őt, bántották, ő pedig csak nézte.  
A Sith arca fájdalmas kifejezést öltött, ahogy visszaemlékezett rá, mennyi kudarcot vallott fiaként, azonban a legelviselhetetlenebb emléke az volt, mikor az édesanyja meghalt. Ő ölte meg. Baleset volt, nem akarta, de ez nem változtatott a tényeken. Mai napig nem tudta, mi történt, mikor azon a versenyhajón dolgozott. Az egyik pillanatban minden rendben volt, aztán…  
Még mindig rémálmaiban kísértette az édesanyja élettelen testének látványa. Próbált odamenni hozzá, segíteni neki, csakhogy meg sem tudott moccanni. Túl gyenge és szánalmas volt ahhoz is, hogy felálljon, és miután odakúszott hozzá, elájult a fájdalomtól a kisebb robbanás következtében. Mikor magához tért, már a mestere Sith menedéke felé tartott, eladta az előző gazdája, mert nem akart fizetni azért, hogy meggyógyítsák. Az édesanyja nem élte túl; ennél mélyebb sebet sosem kapott.  
Régen sírt az asszony után, gyászolta őt és az emlékét. Egy nap sem telt el anélkül, hogy ne érzett volna bűntudatot és fájdalmat. Most már nem tudott könnyeket ejteni, de a fájdalom még mindig túl mély volt. Néha jobban bírta, néha kevésbé, azonban sosem felejtette el, nem lett volna rá képes. Lehet, hogy Shmi Skywalker csak egy névtelen rabszolga volt a galaxis számára, Vader viszont megesküdött, hogy ismertté teszi a nevét és nagyra becsültté. Egy nap, mikor ő uralja majd a galaxist, megbizonyosodik róla, hogy soha senki sem felejti el a kedves asszonyt, aki nevelte őt legalább pár rövid évig.  
Igazán mélyen gyűlölte magát azért, ami történt. Amiket eddig tett a galaxisban, elég rossz dolgok voltak, de hogy megölje a saját anyját, egy olyan asszonyt, akit mindennél jobban szeretett? Fájt. Ha képes volt arra, hogy megöljön valakit, akit ennyire imád, miért fogta volna vissza magát kisebb okok miatt? Hatalmas Sith lesz belőle, akire az édesanyja büszke lenne, ezt eldöntötte.  
De a régi énje hangja kétségeket ébresztett benne. Akárhogy is szerette volna tagadni, Vader nem tudta elképzelni, hogy az édesanyja örülne mindazoknak, amiket tett. Olyan sok embert ölt meg gondolkodás nélkül, tisztán el tudta képzelni az asszony rémült arcát. Próbálta ugyan elferdíteni a valóságot és hazudni saját magának, azonban tudta, hogy Shmi nem lenne boldog, ha tudná, miket tett. Az sem segítene a dolgon, hogy Vader mindezt az édesanyja emlékéért tette, hogy jobb élete legyen magának és a többieknek, ha már gyerekként ez nem adatott meg neki.  
 _Úgy, hogy rabszolgasorba taszítasz bolygókat?_ \- gúnyolódott az az átkozott hang.  
Vader túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy vitatkozzon, helyette hagyta, hogy a szavak visszhangozzanak a fejében. Nem most volt itt az ideje annak, hogy vitatkozzon a belső énjével. Most csak itt akart ülni kétségbeesetten, és engedte magának azt az örömöt, hogy a saját haláláról fantáziáljon. Milyen jó lett volna, ha nem kell többé mozognia, sem megölni valakit vagy várni, hogy megtámadják. Csak fekhetne a földön és elrothadna.  
 _De nem ez fog történni._  
Valóban. Eladta a lelkét azért a hatalomért, aminek most a birtokosa volt. Ha meghalt volna, azonnal a pokolra kerül, és a fájdalom biztosan nagyobb lett volna, mint amit ebben az életben tapasztalt. Ettől függetlenül Vader úgy hitte, nagyon is megérdemelné. Máris több bűn száradt a lelkén, mint amennyi valószínűleg akárki másén, úgyhogy a pokol lehet, hogy nem is lenne olyan más, mint a mostani élete, csak talán több fizikai fájdalommal. Sok tapasztalata volt e téren. Inkább a mentális kínoktól tartott, bár tudta, hogy rászolgált.  
Legalább az vigasztalta, hogy az édesanyja békében nyugszik, akárhol is van most. Az asszony soha nem ártott senkinek és semminek, és nyugodtabban viselte a sorsát bárkinél, akit Vader valaha látott. Azonban voltak pillanatok, amikor a Sith azon gondolkodott, nem lehetséges-e, hogy az édesanyja a pokolra jutott miatta. Annyi szörnyű dolgot tett, hogy nem tűnt lehetségesnek, hogy egyedül lakoljon meg érte. Volt, hogy attól rettegett, az édesanyja is a pokolra került az ő bűnei miatt. Az tényleg elviselhetetlen lett volna, ha látnia kellene, hogy az asszony miatta szenved örökké. A gondolat annyira fájt Vader számára, hogy utánanézett a Jedi archívumban a témának, mert remélte, hogy így okosabb lesz. Szerencsére semmi olyat nem talált, ami azt támasztotta volna alá, hogy másoknak kellene szenvedniük valaki miatt, aki közel állt hozzájuk. De akkor is ott volt benne a kétség.  
Nem, az édesanyja békére lelt ott, ahol most volt, és ez volt a legmegnyugtatóbb gondolat, ami Vadernek eszébe juthatott. Legalább az asszony nem szenved többé miatta, és a Sith-nek nem kell aggódnia amiatt, hogy ismét bántja őt.  
De volt valaki, aki közel került hozzá, és aki folyton az eszében járt, aki miatt szörnyen érezte magát: Padmé. Nem hasonlított Vader édesanyjára, közben azonban mégis. A szenátor pimaszul független és makacs volt. Nem lett volna belőle jó rabszolga, először be kellett volna törni. A fiatalember azonban gondolattól is rosszul lett, ha arra gondolt, hogy a nő elveszítse lelkierejét. Az sosem történhet meg, majd ő tesz róla.  
Vadernek eszébe jutott, milyen volt Padmé az estélyen, amire pár nappal ezelőtt ellátogattak. Egyszerűen elbűvölő látványt nyújtott; bár nem lett volna szabad, hogy a nő ekkora hatást gyakoroljon rá, a Sith igazából örült, hogy mellette lehet. Padmé a legszebb nő volt az egész teremben; a többiek elismerő és csodáló pillantásokat vetettek rá, de az este végén Vader ment haza vele, neki volt joga hozzá. Aznap este nem tette a magáévá, még mindig nem simultak el közöttük a dolgok, viszont megtehette volna, és nem is lett volna ellenére cseppet sem. A nő összes ruhája közül, amiben eddig látta, ebben nézett ki a legjobban; egyszerűen ellenállhatatlan volt.  
Vader megint azon kezdett töprengeni, vajon mit is jelentettek egymás számára. Szeretők voltak, és megvédte a szenátort. De bár nemrég rájött, hogy kedveli őt, nem volt mindig biztos benne, mit is érez iránta. Mielőtt elment a Geonosisra, Padmé vonzódott hozzá. Mikor visszatért, gyűlölte. Most pedig megint a kettő közötti bizonytalan területen álltak, a szürkeségben. Szörnyű szürkeség biztonság és feledés között.  
Vader csodálkozva jött rá, hogy az Erővel kapcsolatos gondolatai most összekapcsolódnak a nővel. Hiszen csapdába esett az Erő szürke részében, a Fény és a Sötétség között, fogalma sem volt, mit tegyen vagy hogy érezzen, pont, mint mikor Padméról volt szó. Mikor együtt voltak, Vader inkább Fényt érzett magában, mikor külön, inkább Sötétséget. A legkönnyebb megoldás az lett volna, ha megszabadul Padmétól, aki ilyen hatással van rá, és akkor minden visszatért volna a régi kerékvágásba; ismét képes lett volna beleolvadni a Sötétségbe, és nem aggódott volna mások érzései miatt, de sajnos nem volt erre képes. Most már nem. A Fény és Padmé is túlságosan mélyen beleivódtak az életébe, és nem tudta őket elengedni.  
Ez a pokol, döntötte el. Így nem élhetett tovább; a Sith Nagyuraknak nem lett volna szabad ennyire bizonytalannak lenniük magukban. Minél tovább érzett így, annál inkább aggódott, hogy a mestere rájön, mi történik vele. Minden terve dugába dőlne! Talán már meg is történt; nehéz volt megmondani az idősebb Sith esetében. Lehet, hogy tudja, és épp a megtorlást tervezi?  
A találkozójukon történtek jutottak az eszébe, amitől Vader vicsorogni kezdett. Az Uralkodó azt akarta, hogy kísérje el a szenátort a Naboora a Kereskedelmi Föderáció blokádja és megszállása kiűzésének tizenegyedik évfordulója alkalmából. Vader jól emlékezett rá, hogy a mestere terve volt, de akkor Sidiousnak másik tanítványa volt.  
Vader felhorkant a Sith emlékére, akit könnyedén kardélre tudott hányni. Dookuval ellentétben Mault nem becsülte alá, türelmes volt. És amitől még szórakoztatóbbá vált az egész, az az volt, hogy mennyire meglepődött Maul; nem fogta fel, mi történik, amíg túl késő nem lett. Vader akkor lépett elő először, és valódi Sith Nagyúr lett. Átment a teszten, és megölte a másik tanítványt; a szabály, hogy mindig két Sith van, érvényesült.  
De hogy visszagondolt rá, Vader kínosan érezte magát a fiatalabb énje miatt, akinek konok vágya volt, hogy örömet okozzon a mesterének. Könnyű volt kiiktatnia Mault, mert a másik Sith nem számított rá, a fiatal tizenhat éves fiúnak sikerült meglepnie őt, és ezt az előnyére fordította. Utána azt gondolta magáról, hogy sérthetetlen, és ez majdnem az életébe került. Mennyi mindent megadott volna érte, hogyha visszamehetett volna az időben, és figyelmeztethette volna a fiút, hogy fusson, míg megteheti! De erre nem volt lehetősége, és nem is tette volna meg a mestere miatt.  
Padménak tényleg igaza volt; rabszolga volt. Úgy vásárolták meg, és úgy verték, mint egy rabszolgát. A szégyen mélyen égett benne, csakhogy nem tudott mit tenni ellene. Egész életében sosem volt szabad, és a gondolat, hogy nincs gazdája, ugyanolyan bódító volt, mint rémisztő. De talán képes rá. Talán, ha Padmé mellette van, el tudja pusztítani a mesterét és új uralkodója lehet a galaxisnak.  
Dicsőséges gondolat volt, hogy azt teheti, amit csak akar, olyanná formálhatja a világot, amilyenné szeretné, azonban csak ábrándozás volt, semmi több. Vader realista, már-már pesszimista volt. Padmé nem akarná vele együtt irányítani a galaxist; a nő a demokráciát és a köztársaságot szerette, ezt ő maga mondta. Ha Vader mellette akart lenni, akkor a jövőben változásokat kell eszközölnie a Birodalomban.  
De ez a nabooi kirándulás akadályozta a terveit. Az Uralkodó gyanakodott, és Vadernek rossz előérzete volt az egésszel kapcsolatban. A jövő héten volt az évforduló, ő pedig nem volt benne biztos, mit érez a feladattal kapcsolatban. Persze Padmé biztosan nagyon örülni fog; rámosolyog majd, és hívja a családját. Ettől azonban a Sith kellemetlenül érezte magát. Bár gyűlölte a Coruscantot, ez volt az új Sith erőd. A Naboo túl messze volt a Külső Peremvidéken, ott tanyáztak a lázadók. És ha rájönnek, és támadást szerveznek? Ha elveszik tőle Padmét?  
Az utóbbi gondolat sokkal ijesztőbb volt a számára, mint akármilyen támadásé. Tudta, hogy a nő lázadó, az elejétől fogva, de mi van, ha sikerül megszöknie? Elmenne, és akkor mi lenne Vaderrel? Nem csak hogy katasztrófaként élné meg, és szembe kellene néznie a mestere elégedetlenségével, hanem abban sem volt biztos, hogy túlélné-e Padmé nélkül. Valahogy hozzászokott, hogy a szenátor biztos pontja az életének; az idegesítő fényes jelenléte az Erőben, a barna szempár, ahogy a nő mozgott, ez mind gyógyír volt a lelkének. Ha rámosolygott, attól úgy érezte magát, mint azelőtt soha, de ha csúnyán nézett rá, attól a Sith jobban összetört, mint akármitől eddig. Padmé volt az egyetlen, akinek hála kicsit szabadnak érezte magát.  
Az volt a baj, hogy nagyon mélyen volt már; valahol elvesztette az irányítást a helyzet fölött. Először egyszerűnek tűnt minden, hogy manipulálni fogja a nőt, és arra használja fel, hogy átvegye az irányítást a galaxis fölött, de most már… nem volt ebben biztos. Kölcsönösen a saját céljaikra használták fel egymást, és ezt mindketten tudták. Azonban valahogy mégis a szenátor volt az, aki jobban jött ki a helyzetből, mert olyat tett, amit soha senki más: irányítani tudta Vader cselekedeteit, legalábbis részben. Padmé miatt megállt, gondolkodott, és az Erőt úgy használta, ahogy megesküdött, hogy sosem fogja. És ami egy egyszerű tervnek indult, abból egy katasztrofális katyvasz lett az élete minden területén.  
Attól, hogy ezen gondolkodott, a fiatalember csak még zavarodottabbnak érezte magát, mint valaha. Hogy hagyhatta, hogy ez megtörténjen? Egyszerű válasz volt rá, mégsem találta. Még annyira új volt neki ez a sok érzelem, nem tudta, hogy dolgozza fel. Fel akarta adni, de mégsem. Az szemben állt volna mindennel, amiért eddig kiállt.  
Pont mikor sikerült elcsendesítenie az elméjét, csengettek; valaki állt az ajtóban. Düh ébredt a Sith-ben, amíg rá nem jött, ki az. Érezve, hogy rátör az elsöprő fáradtság, Vader feltápászkodott, odament az ajtóhoz, és visszatette a maszkját és a sisakját. Még arra sem vette a fáradságot, hogy legalább eljátssza, hogy ideges, amiért a nő most jött, még maga előtt sem.  
Mikor az ajtó kinyílt, Padmé felnézett rá, valamiért úgy tűnt, zavarban van, hogy látja. Talán nem hitte volna, hogy a Sith még itt van? Mondjuk tényleg még csak délután fél egy volt, de akkor is. Ez Vader szobája volt, miért lenne meglepő, hogy bent van?  
A férfi nem szólt semmit, csak lenézett Padméra, aki visszanézett rá. A szenátor ideges volt valamiért, hát várta, hogy beszéljen. Mikor úgy tűnt, hogy a nő nem fog semmit sem mondani, Vader összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. Padmé elpirult, és felé nyújtotta a kezét; a Sith rábámult, nem tudta, mit akar ez jelenteni.  
Úgy tűnt, valami vicceset csinált, mert a szenátor halványan rámosolygott, majd elkapta Vader kezét, és megfogta. Furcsa volt, még soha senki sem jelentkezett önként, hogy megérintse, a nő is csak bekötözött szemmel tette meg ezt azelőtt. Egész más volt így, hogy teljes Sith Nagyúr öltözékben történik. Mikor kezdte Padmé ilyen kényelmesen érezni magát vele? Vagy tényleg csak ennyire merész volt?  
Mikor megérezte, hogy a nő a karját húzza, rájött, hogy azt akarja, menjen vele. Normális esetben ellenkezett volna, most azonban nem. Kicsi nő volt, nehezen tudta volna olyasmire rávenni, amit nem akart.  
Meglepő módon Padmé a saját szobájába vezette őt, ahol félhomály volt. A szenátor rámosolygott, majd szó nélkül otthagyta a szoba közepén, és bement a fürdőszobába. Valami készült, de a fiatalember nem tudta, mi. A szíve a torkában dobogott, hiába harcolt ellene. Mikor legutóbb itt volt, majdnem megfojtotta a nőt, aki most mégis ide vezette. Miért?  
Pár kínos másodperc után Padmé visszatért a fürdőből teljesen meztelenül. Ha a gép nem erőltette volna a levegőt a tüdejébe, Vadernek biztosan eláll a lélegzete. A nő arca kipirult, mégsem sütötte le a szemét, úgy nézett rá, mintha tudta volna, hol van a Sith szeme. Ahogy a szenátor odalépett hozzá, kézen fogta.  
Mikor Padmé kivette az éjjeliszekrényből a szemkötőt, Vader már tudta, mire megy ki a játék, és teljesen elcsodálkozott. A nő le akar feküdni vele? Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy saját akaratából tett ilyesmit. A Sith sejtette, hogy a szenátor kedveli, de hogy akarja is őt? Ez… több volt, mint amit remélni mert.  
Pillanatokon belül a maszkja és a sisakja a földön hevert, ő pedig letépte a kesztyűit. Összerándult a fájdalomtól, hisz már maga a mozgás is kínt okozott neki, de nem hagyhatta elúszni ezt a lehetőséget. Padmé most először viselkedett így, és nem hagyhatta kielégítetlenül. Ha a nő vágyik rá, ő megadhatja neki, amit akar, még ha kínt is érez közben.  
Pár percbe beletelt, míg le tudta hámozni magáról a ruhát, és sikerült visszatartania a fájdalmas kiáltásokat, amelyek közben ki akartak törni belőle. Gyűlölt gyengének mutatkozni, ezért nem hagyhatta, hogy a szenátor hallja vagy érezze rajta. Nem rá tartozott, Vader pedig élt már meg rosszabb napokat is.  
Hogy látta, hogy Padmé anyaszült meztelenül vár rá, és érezte a vágyát, Vader úgy döntött, megengedi magának, hogy ő is teljesen levetkőzzön most először, kivéve a kesztyűt, ami a mechanikus karját takarta. Gyakran elgondolkodott, vajon milyen lenne teljesen a nőhöz simulni ruha nélkül, és ma este rá fog jönni. Muszáj volt.  
Leült Padmé mellé, és megsimogatta az arcát, élvezve a puha bőr érintését. A nő tényleg tökéletes volt, nem volt még egy olyan csodálatos lény, mint ő. Vader előrehajolt, és megcsókolta; Padmé lelkesen viszonozta, ami csak még jobban meglepte. Hogyhogy így érzett a szenátor azok után, amiket művelt vele?  
De a férfi nemsokára elfeledkezett minderről, mikor Padmé hozzásimult, a mellei a mellkasához nyomódtak. Vader felnyögött, még mielőtt rájött volna, mi történt. Annyira csodás érzés volt egy egyszerű érintés. Az édesanyja halála óta nem érzett semmiféle fizikai kellemességet vagy örömöt, most pedig nem tudott betelni vele. Mikor Padméval volt, az… mámorító volt.  
A nő még bekötött szemmel is az ölébe ült, még jobban hozzábújt és csókokkal halmozta el. Vader kissé zavarba jött, mikor rájött, hogy a szenátor érezheti, máris mennyire kívánja őt, de próbált erre nem gondolni és kiélvezni a pillanatot, azokat az érzéseket, amiket ez az apró nő képes volt kicsalni belőle. Ugyanannyira érezte Padmé vágyát, mint a nő az övét, mindketten akarták.  
Vader óvatosan lefektette őt az ágyra, és jó néhány mély levegőt kellett vennie, hogy kordában tudja tartani a fájdalmat, ami elöntötte. Nem adhatta meg magát neki, nem hagyhatta, hogy elrontsa a pillanatot.  
Lassan, kimérten csókolgatni kezdte a nő nyakát, a fülei környékét, majd lefelé a melleit. Padmé izgett-mozgott alatta, nyögdécselt, ami csak még jobban felkorbácsolta Vader vágyait. Milyen tökéletes volt ez a nő, milyen csodálatos, és az övé, Padmé szabad akaratából adta oda magát neki. Már csak ez a gondolat olyan büszkévé tette, mint semmi más azelőtt.  
Lassan és gyengéden hatolt belé. A legutóbbi alkalommal sietett, de ezúttal nem. Olyan sokáig el akarta húzni, amennyire csak tudta, mert most fájdalmai voltak és szüksége volt a vigasztalásra, a melegségre. Olyan közel akart lenni a szenátorhoz, amennyire csak lehetett. Anélkül, hogy észrevette volna, a mentális kapocs után nyúlt, amit kettejük között teremtett.  
Ezúttal csókolóztak közben, és ahelyett, hogy Padmé belekarmolt volna a férfi hátába, simogatta és masszírozta. Először fájt, de végül is Vader örült neki, mert a nő szeretetből tette, és a fiatalember viszonozta gyengéd csókokkal és lassú lökésekkel. A szenátor nyögdécselt alatta, és a Sith azt vette észre, hogy miközben nézi, ahogy Padmé élvezi, amit vele csinál, a szíve összeszorul, bár nem tudta, pontosan miért. Anélkül, hogy észrevette volna, mit tesz, elküldte az érzéseit a kapcson keresztül, és visszakapta Padmé érzéseit válaszul. Közelebb kellett kerülnie hozzá mindenképp.  
A vérük felpezsdült, de egyikük sem sietett. Együtt égtek és egymásba olvadtak. Erre volt szükségük, hogy mindketten a másik szükségleteit helyezzék előre a sajátjukkal szemben. Most nem egy Sith Nagyúr és egy galaktikus szenátor voltak, csak ők maguk. Csodálatosan szabad érzés volt.  
Végül elélveztek, lihegve és izzadtságtól nedvesen. Vader ránehezedett a nőre, teljesen kifáradva, a teste kellemesen zsibbadt. Olyan csodálatos érzés volt, hogy így meg tudott szabadulni az összes stressztől, a zavarodottságtól és a nyomorától. De pár hosszú perc után a fájdalom visszatért a testébe, és rájött, hogy éppen agyonnyomni készül Padmét.  
Legurult róla és felbámult a plafonra, az agya teljesen kikapcsolt. Annyira fáradt volt, és annyira jól esett így kinyújtózni. Olyan régóta megtagadta a testétől az alapvető kényelmet, hogy majdnem el is felejtette, milyen érzés. Mikor feküdt utoljára ágyban? Volt neki egyáltalán olyanja?  
Ahogy elkezdett felkelni, egy kis kéz kapta el a karját. Lenézett; a szenátor felült, arccal arra, amerre a férfi volt.  
\- Ne menj - mondta csendesen, álmosan. - Maradj velem!  
Vader habozni kezdett a vágyai és a kötelessége között. Még sok dolga volt, sok jelentés és terv, amiket kovácsolnia kellett, de ahogy ránézett a nőre, akinek a haja összevissza állt, nem tudott nemet mondani neki. Olyan különös ereje volt felette, hogy még egy egyszerű kérésnek sem tudott ellenállni, még ha később meg is bánja.  
Lassan visszafeküdt a hátára, és megint a plafont kezdte tanulmányozni. Kicsit meglepődött, mikor Padmé hozzábújt, átölelte a mellkasát és a vállára fektette a fejét. Ilyen egy ölelés? Nem tudta, de arra jutott, hogy tetszik neki. A szenátor haja csiklandozta a bőrét, és bár a teste még mindig sajgott az Uralkodó büntetése után, arra jutott, hogy nem bánja. Amíg Padmét boldoggá tette, hogy mondhatott volna neki nemet?  
Majd holnap aggódik a jelentések és a tervek, a fájdalom és Sidious miatt. Most Vader figyelme egyedül a nőre irányult mellette. Talán később megbánja, de most még a pillanatnak élt, és nemsokára érezte, hogy elnehezül a szemhéja, Padmé halk lélegzetvétele pedig álomba ringatta.  
Sok-sok éve ez volt az első alkalom, hogy nyugodtan aludt, nem aggódott a Fény, a Sötétség vagy ama bizonyos szürkeség miatt, ami a reggellel jön majd.


	25. Ígéret

Másnap reggel Padmé egyedül ébredt. Egy pillanatig zavart volt, csak arra emlékezett halványan, hogy mikor elaludt, melegséget érzett és elégedettséget, most azonban valami hiányzott. Felült, megdörgölte a szemét, aztán rájött: Vader elment.  
Ahogy körülnézett, egy sötét ruhadarabot sem látott heverni a padlón a szemkötőn kívül, ami lecsúszhatott a fejéről az éjszaka. Az ágy másik oldala úgy festett, mintha senki sem feküdt volna benne az éjjel. Tényleg vele maradt a Sith? Padmé emlékezett rá, hogy Vader visszafeküdt mellé, mikor erre kérte, de lehet, hogy csak addig maradt, amíg a nő el nem aludt. Vagy talán korán kelt a munkája miatt? Ki tudja, mindenesetre már nem volt ott.  
A gondolat zavarta a szenátort. Úgy döntött, végez egy kísérletet, hogy lássa, mennyire érdekli Vadert, hogy tényleg úgy törődik-e vele, mint ahogy Cory gondolta, és ez lett az eredménye. A Sith szokás szerint eltűnt, miután jól érezte magát vele. Ettől Padmét mintha hideg vízzel öntötték volna nyakon.  
Azt viszont azért nem gondolta volna, ami történt közöttük tegnap éjjel. Sosem beszéltek közben, most sem, mégis annyi érzelem volt bennük múlt éjszaka, hogy az komolyan meglepte a nőt. Bár kezdett rájönni, hogy Vader nem olyan érzéketlen, mint ahogy mutatja, a szenátor még sosem látott rajta ennyi érzelmet, hacsak nem dühöt. Valami történt köztük, valami, amit a Sith biztosan csak vele tapasztalt meg, és ez megerősítette a teóriát, hogy szereti a nőt.  
Talán csak nem értette, mit vár Padmé egy ilyen helyzetben, vagy tényleg nem érdekelték az elvárások. Esetleg jó oka volt rá, hogy otthagyja, vagy olyan fajba tartozott, ami nem alszik sokat, netalántán csak ideges volt. A lehetőségek végtelenek voltak, és a nő úgy döntött, nem próbál túl sokat agyalni ezen. Vader még mindig anomália volt sok tekintetben, a szenátor pedig sikernek könyvelte el a tegnap estét, mert a Sith végül nem hagyta el a szobát.  
Osotba mosoly kúszott az ajkaira a gondolatra. Darth Vader, az Uralkodó Örököse, a férfi, aki nem egyezkedett, vele maradt. Csak egy kis kérésbe és ajakbiggyesztésbe került, ő pedig azonnal megadta magát neki. Padmé hirtelen rájött, mit jelent ez: hatalma van Vader Nagyúr felett.  
Ez nem kis dolog volt. A szenátor felállt, és bement a fürdőszobába, hogy zuhanyozzon, közben pedig azon gondolkodott, amire rájött. Másnak talán nem tűnt volna nagy ügynek, mégis az volt, ha Vaderről volt szó. A nőnek lassan sikerült elérnie nála valamit, elkezdte manipulálni őt. Ha a Sith tényleg szereti, akkor ki kellene használnia a helyzetet. Ki tudja, talán arra is rávehetné, hogy elmondjon neki néhány információt, és elérhetné, hogy egyre nagyobb dolgokat tegyen érte, ahogy mélyül a kapcsolatuk.  
De akármilyen csábító volt a gondolat, Padmé tudta, hogy nem teheti ezt. Ő nem az a fajta volt, aki így kihasznál másokat, legalábbis a politikai színtéren kívül. Az emberek érzelmei a saját dolguk volt, és csakis akkor próbálta manipulálni őket, ha politikáról volt szó. De ha személyes kapcsolatokról…  
Nem, ezt nem tehette, Darth Vaderrel sem. Még ha akarta volna is, Padmé tudta, hogy óvatosnak kell lennie. Nem hitte, hogy a Sith jól viselné, ha rájönne, hogy csak játszik vele. Valószínűleg a nő túl sem élné. Megúszta, hogy kiabált vele, azonban volt egy olyan érzése, hogyha tényleg mélyen megbántaná érzelmileg, Vader legalább olyan mélyen bántaná fizikailag.  
De nem is az volt a probléma, hogy nem akart így bánni valakivel, hanem az, hogy tudta, ő is érez valamit. Padmé az ajkába harapott, és próbált arra gondolni, ami miatt gyűlölte ezt a férfit, akit megkért, hogy maradjon mellette, és bár a lista hosszú volt, közben bonyolult is. Annyira, hogy rájött, nem tudja gyűlölni őt, legalábbis nem a szó szoros értelmében. Mikor a Sith vele volt, olyan… más volt.  
Főleg tegnap éjjel, amikor majdnem úgy tűnt, mintha a nő… érezné őt a lelkében. Lehetséges volt Vader erejét számba véve, mégsem olyan érzés volt, ahogy azt gondolta volna. Meleg volt, szomorú és szeretettel teli. Egy fél másodpercig mintha a Sith teljesen megnyílt volna neki, nem szavakkal, hanem megmutatta az érzelmeit. Padmé majdnem sírva fakadt tőle, de az érzés elmúlt, mielőtt megértette volna, mi az.  
Bár továbbra is ellenállt, egyre egyértelműbb lett a számára, hogy az egész csak időpocsékolás. Minden logika és józan ész ellenére kezdett beleszeretni Vaderbe. Nem azért, amit látott, vagy ami látszott rajta, hanem azért, amit a férfi nem mutatott ki, amiről senki más nem tudott. Még a szenátorral is ritka pillanatok voltak ezek, de lassacskán a Sith hagyta, hogy a nő belelásson, ha csak egy kicsit is. Vadert ismerve ez megható volt, mert nagy erőfeszítésébe telhetett.  
Padmé szomorúan felsóhajtott, és rájött, hogy túl sok időt töltött a fürdéssel, és munkába kell mennie. Ma nem akart dolgozni, inkább otthon maradni és gondolkozni. Az érzései hullámvasútja megviselte, majdnem rosszul lett tőle. De tudta, hogy jobban lesz, amint dolgozni kezd, és elterelődik a figyelme. Lustán eltűnődött, mennyi mindent elérhetett volna az elmúlt hónapokban, ha a munkára koncentrál, és nem Vaderre. A Sith túlságosan kedvenc témája lett a tépelődéseinek.  
Padmé éppen a köpenyéért nyúlt, mikor kinyílt az ajtó; természetesen Vader volt az. A szenátor megfordult, halványan rámosolygott, aztán visszatért a pakoláshoz.  
\- Még egy pillanat - mondta rá sem nézve.  
A Sith nem válaszolt, csak a lélegeztetőgép hangja töltötte be a teret, a nő azonban nem vette zokon. Vader csak Vader volt, a csendes Sith Nagyúr, aki meglepően trükkös tudott lenni, ha akart. Padmé még mindig elcsodálkozott, hogy volt képes hangtalan lenni az utolsó pillanatig, mikor már késő volt.  
A nő összegyűjtött mindent, amire szüksége volt aznap, úgyhogy visszafordult a Sith-hez, és megint rámosolygott, aztán ketten szó nélkül végigmentek a folyosón, be a liftbe. Mikor a felvonó megrázkódott, kihasználta és hozzányomta magát a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, hogy lássa, az vajon elhúzódik-e tőle. Nem tette, és ha nem tudta volna, hogy esélytelen, a szenátor azt hitte volna, hogy érezte, a férfi is hozzásimul.  
Amikor azonban kiléptek a liftből, ismét teret adtak egymásnak, mert Cory ott volt, figyelt és éber volt. Míg Arlo röviden tájékoztatta Vadert a napi találkozóiról és ilyesmik, Padmé próbálta a Sith-et figyelni a szeme sarkából úgy, hogy ne legyen egyértelmű a dolog. Mivel a rohamosztagos is ott volt, nem akart kockáztatni, azonban akkor sem tudta visszafogni magát, valahogy ma incselkedő kedvében volt. Veszélyes dolog volt, mert valószínűleg Vader azt sem tudta, mi az az incselkedés, de akkor is.  
Mikor elértek a hangár liftjéhez, a szenátor rámosolygott a hadnagyra, és kellemes napot kívánt neki. Ahogy elértek a siklóhoz, Vader azonnal beszállt, Padmé követte, a rohamosztagos pedig szokás szerint hátraszállt, hogy megvárja, míg elérnek a szenátusba. Most, hogy kettesben maradtak, a nő úgy döntött, felhoz egy témát; nem tudta, mit, de úgy izzott körülöttük a levegő, hogy meglepődött rajta.  
Mielőtt azonban megszólalhatott volna, Vader megelőzte.  
\- Majdnem egy hét múlva péntekre készüljön el, elmegy - jelentette ki határozottan. - Csomagoljon össze mindent, amire szüksége van.  
Na, erre Padmé nem számított.  
\- Elmegyek? - Szörnyű ötlet ütött szeget a fejébe. - Úgy érti, elküld?  
\- Elkísérem.  
Ez aggasztó és kellemes gondolat is volt egyszerre. Aggasztó, mert azt jelentette, hogy Vader még mindig figyeli, és a nő nem lehet szabad, viszont kellemes, mert nem kerül rosszabb helyzetbe és nem kell távol lennie a férfitól. Nagyon szerencsétlen dolog lett volna, ha elszakadnak egymástól, mielőtt tisztázhatná magában, mit érez.  
\- Hová megyünk? - kérdezte. Egy kirándulás eléggé elterelte volna a figyelmét, és érdekes is lett volna, de tudta, hogy nem számíthat túl sokra. Ha Vaderrel megy, valószínűleg valami hideg, elhagyatott bolygó lesz a cél.  
\- A Naboora.  
Padmé szíve hevesen kezdett dobogni. Jól hallotta? Tényleg azt mondta…?  
\- A N-Naboora? - kérdezte halkan, szinte bátortalanul.  
\- Igen - erősítette meg a Sith türelmesen.  
\- Miért? - Ez túl jó volt ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen, még mindig nem hitte el. Haza, hazamehet!  
Vader felé fordult, közben könnyedén kormányozva a hajót. Padmé már hozzászokott a veszélyes vezetési stílusához, úgyhogy visszanézett rá.  
\- Nem önnek kellene tudnia a választ? - kérdezte a Sith szárazan.  
Bár nem nagyon tetszett a nőnek ez a viselkedés, legalább rájött, hogy minek a napja közeledik.  
\- Az évforduló! - kiáltotta, és széles mosoly kúszott az arcára. - Tényleg hazavisz az évfordulóra? - El sem hitte!  
\- Ne gondolja, hogy nyaralás lesz, szenátor - mordult fel Vader úgy, hogy lerítt róla, kényelmetlenül érzi magát, de próbálja titkolni. - Az Uralkodó megparancsolta, hogy vigyem el az ünnepségre, nekem semmi közöm hozzá.  
Bár a férfi elég bunkó volt, vicces módon egész védekező lett hirtelen, pedig nem volt oka rá. Ha az Uralkodó parancsolta, akkor ő. Padmé jól tudta, hogy Vader nem vinné el csak úgy nyaralni. Eszébe sem jutott ilyesmi, viszont érdekes volt, hogy a Sith-nek annál inkább, ami miatt elgondolkodott: vajon Vadernek megfordult a fejében, hogy elvigye? Idegesítette, hogy nem az ő ötlete volt, és hogy csak üzleti út?  
A nő elvigyorodott, és nem próbálta titkolni.  
\- Rendben, nem is gondoltam, hogy másról lenne szó.  
A szenátor tudta, hogy a másik csúnyán néz rá, bár nem láthatta. Ettől csak még jobb kedve lett.  
\- És mit fog csinálni, amíg a családommal vagyok?  
\- Önnel leszek mindig - jelentette ki Vader határozottan. Lehet, hogy Padmé túl messzire ment.  
\- Rendben… de mi lesz, ha velük lakom majd? Ön hol fog megszállni? - kérdezte a nő, és hirtelen rossz érzése támadt.  
\- Önnel - hangzott a válasz. - És a Theed Palotában fogunk lakni.  
Padmé összevonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Nem - jelentette ki határozottan. - A szüleimnél fogok aludni. Ön megszállhat a palotában, ha akar, de én több mint fél éve nem láttam a családomat. Náluk fogok lakni.  
\- Nem, nem fog.  
Hirtelen már nem is tűnt olyan viccesnek és aranyosnak Vader viselkedése.  
\- De igen, fogok. - A szenátor összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. - A szüleimmel fogok lakni, míg a Naboon vagyok, nem fogok a palotában megszállni…  
\- Talán elfelejtette, ki irányít - sziszegte Vader, és sötét, hideg érzés töltötte be a siklót. Kezdett tényleg felidegesedni. - Nincs szava a döntésben. Az én kötelességem vigyázni magára, és a palotában fogunk lakni.  
Nem volt túl sok értelme tovább vitatkozni, amíg a Sith ilyen kedvében volt, azonban Padmé nem bírta elviselni a gondolatot, hogy a Naboon legyen, de ne a szüleinél aludjon. Az elmúlt hat hónap nagyon nehéz volt a számára, tényleg szüksége volt egy kis kikapcsolódásra, még ha csak látszólag is. Ha nem gondolkodott gyorsan, elveszíti az esélyt arra, hogy annyi idő után együtt lehessen a családjával.  
\- És ha ön is a szüleimnél lakna velem együtt? - bökte ki, de aztán összerándult az arca. Hallania sem kellett Vader hitetlenkedését ahhoz, hogy tudja, milyen ostobán hangzott. - Komolyan kérdezem - tette hozzá.  
Vader egy hosszú pillanatig nem válaszolt, ami nem sok jóval kecsegtette Padmét. A nő fogadni mert volna, hogy a Sith-nek elállt a szava az ostobaságát hallva. Mondjuk haladás volt, hogy ezt elérte nála, viszont nem dicsekedett volna vele.  
\- Legalább gondolja meg - könyörgött.  
\- Nem.  
\- Miért? – kérdezte a szenátor. - Van vendégszoba.  
\- Mert nem csak hogy undorítóan helytelen lenne, de kétlem, hogy a szülei otthona rendelkezne a megfelelő bizonsági rendszerrel, ami ahhoz kell, hogy figyeljem magát - jelentette ki Vader csípősen. - Az egész területre rohamosztagosokat kellene állítanom, hogy bebiztosítsam.  
Helytelen? Tényleg ezt gondolta? A pletykák ellenére nem nem voltak együtt, tehát nem arról volt szó, hogy Padmé kérőt vinne haza… legalábbis nem egészen. Furcsa volt, hogy Vader egyáltalán gondolt ilyesmire.  
Mindenesetre a szenátor az eredeti témára koncentrált.  
\- Akkor állítson tele mindent rohamosztagosokkal - vont vállat. Nem örült a gondolatnak, hogy így körülvegyék a házukat, mint valami börtönt, de nagyon haza szeretett volna menni, és tudta, hogy a családja megértené. Ha erre volt szükség ahhoz, hogy ismét feltétel nélkül szeretve érezze magát, és hogy megint a saját ágyában alhasson, megtette.  
Vader azonban nem reagált a felvetésre, és a nő megértette, hogy valószínűleg nem is fog. A Sith furcsán védekezőnek tűnt, majdnem nyugtalannak. Talán a múlt éjszaka nagyobb hatással volt rá, mint Padmé gondolta volna; ettől a szenátor elmosolyodott. A férfi talán tett gonosz dolgokat és faragatlan is volt, de közben furcsán… gyengéd. Ezt viszont csak az tudhatta róla, akinek nagyon hosszú ideig kitárulkozott, és nem halt meg közben. Padmé elgondolkodott, vajon miféle ember volt a ruha mögött. Mivé vált Darth Vader, egy olyan fiatalember, akinek nincs családja és nincs más választása? Vagy egy olyan, akinek nem volt mit vesztenie, és hatalomra tört?  
Ugyanúgy elérkeztek a szenátusba, ahogy mindig. Együtt kiléptek a siklóból, mögöttük Cory, átvágtak az épületen majdhogynem barátságos csendben ahhoz képest, mennyire nem értettek egyet korábban. Még néma volt minden, Padmé pedig rájött, hogy sok idő óta először el van lazulva.  
\- Gondolom, szeretne beszélni a családjával - szólalt meg Vader, ahogy megközelítették az irodát. A nő felé fordult, és rámosolygott.  
\- Szabad?  
A Sith válaszra sem méltatta.  
\- Csak addig leszünk ott, amíg az ünnepségen feltétlenül szükséges részt vennie - mondta, mintha meg sem hallotta volna a kérdést. - Ehhez mérten tervezzenek.  
\- Rendben van - bólintott a szenátor. - Elmondom nekik, hogy rám akaszkodott.  
A Sith Nagyúr megtorpant, összefonta a karjait és Padmé tudta, hogy ismét ronda pillantást vet rá.  
\- Én nem "akaszkodom rá" senkire, szenátor - csattant fel.  
A nő csípőre tette a kezét, és magabiztosan vigyorgott rá.  
\- Mikor a Naboora megyünk, igenis fog - jelentette ki magabiztosan. - Lehet, hogy a Coruscanton maga az úr, de a Naboon én vagyok a nagykutya, és maga kap parancsokat tőlem.  
Persze csak incselkedett, és bár Vader dühösnek látszott, tudta, hogy érti, legalábbis részben. Ettől a szenátor megint elmosolyodott. Darth Vadernek talán mégis van egy kis humorérzéke.  
\- Ne legyen olyan büszke arra a nagyszerű hírére - mutatott rá a Sith vádlón. - A befolyása és a hatalma jelentéktelen az Uralkodóéval szemben.  
Bár szemrehányóan hangzott, Padmé kiérzett belőle egy kis mulatságot is. Sóhajtva felemelte a kezét, jelezve, hogy feladja, és ál-morcosan nézett fel Vaderre.   
\- Pont az egyetlen nálam is híresebb nabooit kellett felhoznia - biggyesztette le az ajkát.  
A Sith csak újra összefonta a karjait, és az ajtóra mutatott.  
\- Menjen dolgozni, szenátor.  
A szarkasztikus válasz már ott volt a nyelve hegyén, és Padmé legszívesebben a szemét forgatta volna, de mégsem tette. Nem akarta elrontani az elmúlt fél nap elért eredményeket azzal, hogy túl messzire megy és feldühíti Vadert. Amúgy sem volt nehéz feladat, ő pedig szeretett volna egy jó napot.  
Úgyhogy inkább engedelmeskedett, bemutatott egy túljátszott pukedlit, aztán megfordult és belépett az irodába. Cory kötelességtudóan követte, és ketten átvágtak a termen az ajtó felé. Mikor már majdnem odaértek, a nő meglátta Jar Jart, amint az egy jelentést olvasott.  
\- Pakolj össze, barátom - szólította meg, majd az összes személyzet felé fordult. - Pénteken utazunk a Naboora.  
A bolygóról származók mind boldogan reagáltak, még akkor is, mikor a rohamosztagos odalépett az ajtó elé őrködni. Padmé nem ment még be, válaszolt pár izgatott kérdésre a kimerült személyzetétől. Miatta mindannyiukat Vader és más birodalmi tisztek figyelték, és a szenátor tudta, hogy ugyanannyira szeretnének hazamenni, mint ő. Rég látták utoljára a buja zöld bolygót e helyett a zsúfolt szürke világ helyett. Ideje volt már egy kis változásnak.  
Mikor elmagyarázott mindent, a nő visszament az irodájába, és a terminálra nézett. Vader azt mondta, felhívhatja a családját, és ezt is akarta tenni. Azonban mikor leült, észrevette, hogy üzenete van; ismerte ezt a jelet.  
Padmé gyorsan tárcsázott, és ellenőrizte a haját. Most nem volt ideje Vaderen vagy az otthonán töprengeni, mint egy gyereknek, most dolga volt.  
Mikor Jamillia királynő képe megjelent, a szenátor tiszteletteljesen hajtott fejet előtte.  
\- Felség - mondta mély hangon.  
\- Amidala szenátor - kezdte a királynő nyugodtan. - Hogy van?  
\- Remekül, felség - válaszolta Padmé ugyanolyan higgadtan. - Azonban úgy tűnik, elszalasztottam a legutóbbi hívását.  
\- Igen - nyújtotta el a királynő a szót, miközben óvatosan végigmérte a másik nőt. - Tájékoztatni szerettem volna, hogy formális kérést intéztem az Uralkodó felé, hogy engedje önt vissza a Naboora a tizenegyedik évfordulóra. Beleegyezett.  
\- Hallottam róla - bólintott a szenátor. - Köszönöm, felség. Az ön kérésének hála lesz egy kis szórakozás az életemben.  
Jamillia felemelte a kezét.  
\- Nem kell megköszönnie, szenátor. Túlságosan régóta van távol az otthonától. Meg kell beszélnünk pár dolgot.  
Jamillia királynő arról volt ismert, hogy mindig első volt számára a kötelesség, és nem sok érzelmet mutatott ki. Részben ez tette olyan sikeres politikussá, azonban Padmé örült is meg nem is ennek. Azért nem bánta volna, ha kap legalább egy mosolyt, vagy a királynőn kicsit látszik, hogy örül. De hát a látszat kedvéért kellett így viselkednie, sosem tudhatták, ki figyeli őket, talán jó is volt, hogy nem viselkednek túlságosan bizalmasan egymással.  
\- Dehogynem - válaszolta a szenátor kedvesen. - Ha ez minden, felség, akkor hagyom, hadd végezze a dolgát, ahogy én is ezt fogom tenni. Nemsokára találkozunk.  
A másik nő nyugodtan bólintott.  
\- Rendben. Addig is ég önnel.  
Padmé megszakította a hívást, és alig tudott várni, elszámolt háromig, aztán hívta a szüleit, és türelmetlenül várta a válaszukat. Tűkön ült, hogy elmondhassa nekik a jó hírt.  
Mikor végre kapcsolódtak, hirtelen meglepetten pislogott, ahogy meglátta Darred arcát.  
\- Halló, itt a Naberrie ház, én… Padmé! – kiáltotta a férfi boldogan. - Hé, mindenki! - kiabált hátra. - Padmé az!  
Pillanatok alatt a család a képernyő köré gyűlt.  
\- Szervusztok! - mosolygott a szenátor boldogan.  
\- Padmé! – kiáltották a többiek.  
\- Drágám, jól vagy? - kérdezte az édesanyja aggódva.  
\- Miért nem hívtál hamarabb? - grimaszolt az édesapja.  
\- Legalább titeket hívott! - vetett egy neheztelő pillantást Sola a húgára. - Milyen dolog már az, hogy beszélsz apával és anyával, de velem nem, hm?  
Padmé a panaszt hallva nem tudta visszafogni a nevetését. Ó, hogy mennyire hiányzott neki a nővére pofátlansága!  
\- Bocsáss meg, Sola, de legutóbb nem sok időm volt a hívásra.  
\- Kifogások, kifogások - forgatta a szemét Sola, aztán komolyra fordította a szót. - De tényleg, hogy vagy?  
A fiatal nő most nem hagyta, hogy az érzelmei átvegyék felette az irányítást.  
\- Jól vagyok - jelentette ki. - Teljesen jól.  
Bár a nővére arcáról nem tűnt el a bizonytalanság, az édesanyja melegen rámosolygott.  
\- Akkor jó. Jaj, de örülök neki!  
\- És hogy vannak a lányok? - kérdezte Padmé, mielőtt a testvére folytathatta volna a kihallgatást. Sola valahogy mindig átlátott a féligazságokon, amiket mondott.  
Darred a szemét forgatta.  
\- Ugyanolyan izgágák és makacsok, mint mindig - nyögte, bár látszott rajta, hogy nem gondolja komolyan. - Izgatottak az ünnepség miatt, és folyton arról beszélnek a társaiknak az iskolában, hogy a nagynénjük miatt lesz a buli.  
Padmé megint elnevette magát; nem érezte magát így nagyon régóta. Csodálatos volt.  
\- Hát, mondjátok meg nekik, hogy örülök, hogy miattam lesz a buli - mosolygott az unokahúgaira gondolva. - Erről jut eszembe - hajolt közelebb a képernyőhöz. - Nem baj, ha az ünnepség alatt nálatok lakom?  
Ahogy remélte, mindenki teljesen ledöbbent ezt hallva, kivéve Solát, de őt nehéz volt felizgatni.  
\- Hazajössz? - mosolygott Darred szélesen.  
\- Hát persze, hogy lakhatsz nálunk! - kiáltotta fel Jobal, miközben a férje felhorkant:  
\- Mégis miféle kérdés ez?  
\- Mindig szívesen látunk, drágám - folytatta Padmé édesanyja. - Annyira boldog vagyok, hogy hazajössz!  
\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy az Uralkodó rájött, nem kell a nap huszonnégy órájában figyeltetnie téged? - kérdezte Ruwee gyanakodva.  
Padmé próbált nem feszengeni az édesapja kemény tekintetének tüzében.  
\- Nem egészen - vallotta be. - Viszont hazamehetek!  
A szenátor elgondolkodott, vajon milyen dühös lesz Vader, ha rájön, hogy már meg is beszélték, hogy a családjánál fog lakni. De hát a Sith végül is nem adott végső választ arra, hogy lehet-e. A saját hibája, döntötte el Padmé, bár tudta, hogy talán nem kellene így gondolkodnia. Viszont volt hatalma Vader felett, talán ki kellene használnia. Csak most az egyszer.  
A családja nem tűnt túlságosan boldognak ezt hallva, azonban a jó öreg Darred igyekezett pozitívan szemlélni a helyzetet.  
\- Hát, legalább ez jó hír! - kiáltotta, halványan mosolyogva. - Örülök, hogy hazajössz, Padmé. Túl sokat voltál távol.  
\- Igen - bólintott Padmé édesanyja gyorsan, látszott rajta, hogy mindjárt sírva fakad. - Annyira boldog vagyok, hogy a kicsikém hazajön.  
\- Én is örülök - bólintott Padmé őszintén. - Legalább lesz pár napom, hogy otthon legyek, és ne kelljen nagyon máson gondolkodnom.  
Percekig vidáman beszélgetett a családjával, de aztán kissé lecsendesedtek. Nem lett volna nagy dolog, Sola viszont, úgy tűnt, minél tovább beszélnek, annál kellemetlenebbül érzi magát, és most már nem tudta magában tartani a kérdést.  
\- Vader Nagyúr is jön veled?  
Padmé pislogott; nem számított a kérdésre, azonban lassan bólintott.  
\- Ő is jön a Naboora, igen - vallotta be. - Az Uralkodó még mindig… aggódik a biztonságomért, és meg akar győződni róla, hogy semmi bajom nem esik.  
\- A miatt a merénylet miatt - válaszolta Sola. Kijelentés volt, nem kérdés.  
Valami történt a nővérével, csakhogy Padmé nem tudta megmondani, pontosan mi. Az látszott, hogy Sola nem bízik ebben az egészben, és őszintén, ha ő lett volna a nővére helyében, hasonlóképp érzett volna. De valami több volt ebben, csak nem tudta, mi.  
A fiatalabb testvér lassan bólintott.  
\- Igen, azt hiszem, azért is. Miért? - kérdezte.  
Az idősebb Naberrie lány vállat vont, hirtelen zárkózottnak tűnve.  
\- Csak tudni akartam, hogy ehhez mérten tervezzek.  
\- Mit tervezel? - kérdezte Padmé gyanakodva.  
Solának láthatólag nem tetszett ez a hangnem, mert csúnyán nézett a húgára.  
\- Hogy távoltartsam a gyerekeimet a Sith Nagyúrtól. Lehet, hogy azt állítod, nem bánod, hogy folyton vele vagy, de én biztosan nem engedem őt a kicsikéim közelébe.  
Bár Padmé tudta, hogy Vader változik, akármilyen kis változásokról is legyen szó, be kellett vallania, hogy egyetért a nővérével. Darth Vader nem volt egy társasági ember, és fogadni mert volna, hogy a kicsikért sincs oda. Igazából elég ijesztő volt elképzelni őt gyerekek mellett; már látta maga előtt az unokahúgait egy szobába zárva a Sith-tel. Egy kis sírás, és a drága lánykáknak vége.  
\- Persze - bólintott, hirtelen elszomorodva. - Jó ötlet. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem bántaná a gyerekeket… amíg jól viselkednek. - Megrándult az arca amiatt, hogy milyen rosszul hangzott mindez.  
Sola persze bólintott és felhorkant.  
\- Padmé - sóhajtotta. - Sosem fogom megérteni, hogy lehetsz ilyen könyörületes és optimista az embereket illetően - sóhajtotta. - Ne hagyd, hogy ezt bárki is kihasználja, vagy szólj, és azonnal megverem őket.  
A fiatalabb nővér kuncogott.  
\- Mint hatéves koromban, mikor az a fiú meghúzta a hajam?  
\- Pontosan - vigyorgott Sola. - Utána békén hagyott, nem?  
Padmé elmosolyodott és előrehajolt.  
\- Aha, csak nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ha Vader Nagyurat is tökön rúgod, mint Donist, sírva fog szaladni a mamájához.  
Sola ismét vállat vont.  
\- Sosem tudhatod.  
\- Nem semmi vagy, Sola - nevetett Padmé. - De köszönöm, majd észben tartom. Talán figyelmeztetnem is kellene Vader Nagyurat.  
\- Tedd csak azt - mosolygott a testvére. - Nagyon értek a rugdosáshoz.  
\- Én már csak tudom! - kiáltotta Darred, ál-rettegő arcot vágva.  
Sola játékosan odacsapott a férjének, Padmé pedig nevetett rajtuk. Darred és Sola jó párost alkottak. A férfi túl jó természetű volt és könnyű volt kijönni vele annyira, hogy játszva kihasználhatták volna, ha nincs a felesége, míg Darred segített Solának lazítani, és az élet napos oldalát nézni. Remekül kiegészítették egymást.  
Hogy látnia kellett a kettejük közötti vonzódást és szerelmet, Padménak sajogni kezdett a szíve. Ismét vágyakozni kezdett egy saját család után, ráadásul ott voltak az érzései Vader iránt. Egyáltalán meg tudná ajándékozni Darth Vader egy családdal? Lehetne ő Padmé másik fele? Olyan sötét volt a kedves Darredhez képest, majdnem túl sötét. Miféle férj válna belőle, már ha egyáltalán valaha szándékozott megnősülni? A szenátor el sem tudta képzelni, nem hogy apa legyen.  
\- Padmé, édesem, jól vagy? - Az édesanyja hangja kedves volt, és visszahozta őt a gondolatai közül.  
\- Igen - öltötte fel az érzelemmentes álarcát a szenátor. - Viszont azt hiszem, most mennem kell. Nemsokára látjuk egymást.  
\- Rendben, de hívj, ha elindulsz, hogy tudjuk, mikorra érsz ide - mondta az édesapja, a mindig aggódó szülő.   
\- Úgy lesz - ígérte Padmé.  
\- És ne felejts el pihenni - tette hozzá az édesanyja. - Tudom, hogy izgulsz, viszont szükséged lesz a pihenésre, ha részt veszel az ünnepségen és elmondod az éves beszédedet.  
A fiatalabb nő a szemét forgatta.  
\- Igen, anya.  
\- Szervusz, hugi - integetett Sola. - Nemsokára találkozunk.  
\- Szervusz, Sola. Viszlát mindenkinek! Szeretlek titeket!  
Egy kórusnyi "viszlát" és "én is szeretlek" hallatszott, aztán bontották a vonalat, Padmé pedig ismét egyedül maradt az irodájában. Bár örült, hogy láthatta a családját, és izgatottnak kellett volna lennie, másra sem gondolva, csak hogy hazamehet, mégis a nővérén és Darreden járt az esze. Annyira boldogok voltak együtt…  
Padmé hátradőlt a székében, és ismét végiggondolta, amit Vaderről tudott. A türelmetlen, követelőző Sith Nagyúr, mint… apa? Nem, el nem tudta képzelni. És tényleg azt akarta, hogy ő legyen a gyerekei apja? Nem érdemeltek volna azok a gyerekek jobbat? Dehogynem! Akkor miért gondolta, hogy Vader megfelelne a szerepre? Hiszen minden volt, csak jó ember nem.  
Viszont ott volt a vonzódás és a szerelem, amit a szenátor múlt éjjel érzett. Lehet, hogy Vader nem értett az érzelmekhez, mégis védelmező volt és erős. Biztosan törődött volna a családjával és megvédi, ha úgy dönt, alapít egyet. Ő maga mondta, hogy Padmén kívül nem kell neki más, szóval ha valaha gyereket akart volna, csakis tőle... de a nő tényleg szeretett volna gyereket egy ilyen embertől? És mi van, ha valamiféle mini-Vadert szabadít a világra? Lehetséges lenne, hogy a Sith gyereke olyan lesz, mint az apja: hideg, dühös, a különös Erővel megáldva? Ő is bolygókat pusztítana?  
Padmé sóhajtva ragadott meg egy papírt, és dolgozni kezdett. Nem volt szabad ennyit gondolkodnia. Egyáltalán miért gondolt gyerekekre, ráadásul Vadertől! Ő nem volt apa, és nem is lesz az soha. A szenátornak nyugtalannak kellett volna lennie, mert egyáltalán erre gondolt. Elment az esze?! Nagyon úgy tűnt. Annál is inkább, mert az üresség miatt, amit amiatt érzett, hogy sosem lehet anya, elgondolkodott rajta, hogy pont attól a férfitól lehetne gyereke, akire ilyen szempontól sosem kellett volna gondolnia.  
Nem csak Vader tett ígéreteket, mert abban a percben Padmé tudta, hogy számára sem fog soha más létezni. Tudta, hogy a Sith-en kívül mást sosem tudna közel engedni magához.


	26. Lépések

Voltak pillanatok, mikor Vadernek tényleg fogalma sem volt, hogy került ebbe a katyvaszba. Az egyik percben még egy kis rabszolgafiú volt, aki az édesanyjával lakott, a másikban rabszolga lett egy Sith Nagyúr páncéljában. Ahogy letérdelt a mestere előtt, igyekezve elnyomni az ordítást, ami annyira kikívánkozott belőle, harcolt azért, hogy ő irányítsa a saját testét, hogy ne csak egy vergődő fekete massza legyen, azon tűnődött, hogy keveredett ebbe bele.  
Miközben blokkolni próbálta a fájdalmat, valahol mélyen menedéket keresett a legbelső énjében, az egyetlen helyen, amit a mestere sosem látott, ahova sosem férkőzhetett be. Míg ott volt, az ifjú Sith képes volt figyelmen kívül hagyni a fájdalmat, bár érezte. Itt senki sem kaphatta el. Meglehetősen szenvtelen volt, és csak alig vette észre, hogy a villámok még mindig körülötte szikráznak, vagy hogy a mechanikus karjának hála újabb elektromos hullámok csapnak a testébe. Odabent képes volt lélegezni.  
Ma a mesterének nem volt rá oka, hogy ezt tegye vele, sőt arra sem, hogy egyáltalán hívassa őt. Azt parancsolta Vadernek, hogy készítsen elő mindent az utazáshoz a Naboora. Most mégis ok nélkül kínozta a tanítványát. Nem volt tőle szokatlan, de legutóbb, mikor ez történt, a fiatalabb Sith még gyerek volt. Vader azt hitte, az ilyen dolgokon már túlléptek, azonban tévedett. Az Uralkodó láthatólag dühös volt rá, bár az nem volt világos, miért. Sidious gyanakodott, bizonyítékokkal viszont nem rendelkezett.  
Az egész az erőfitogtatásról szólt. A vénember bizonytalannak érezte magát, és azt akarta, hogy Vader emlékezzen rá, ki van nyeregben, hogy ki a mester. Mintha ez számított volna. Az ifjú Sith tudta, hogy ki és mi a mestere, tisztában volt vele, hogy Sidious erős. Bolond lett volna, ha elfelejti, ha alábecsüli az Uralkodót. Nem, elég volt egyszer alábecsülnie valakit, és az olyan sokba került neki, hogy sosem követi el ugyanazt a hibát többé.  
Végül az öregember megunta a kínzást, és hagyta, hogy a tanítványa elmenjen. Beletelt pár örökkévalóságnak tűnő másodpercbe, míg Vader összeszedte magát, meghajolt a mestere előtt és elsétált. Sidious mondott neki valamit, de nem nagyon hallotta. Biztosan helyesen válaszolt, mert a mestere csak csúfondárosan nevetett, és intett, hogy mehet. A fiatalember homályosan emlékezett a beszélgetésre, mert minden erejét felemésztette, hogy állva maradjon, és ne veszítse el az eszméletét.  
Ez nem folytatódhat így tovább, ennek vége kell szakadnia. Vader eldöntötte, hogy ideje elindítani a tervet. Egy ideje már várt, lassú volt, nehogy a mestere gyanút fogjon, de most ért el odáig, hogy visszavágjon. Csak még egy kicsit várnia kellett… 

~~~~~~

Firmus Piett kadét idegesen ült a hajóban, ami a Bosszúból szállt ki a Coruscant felé. Az arca sápadt volt, izzadt, de igyekezett összeszedni magát. Nem volt azonban könnyű dolga, főleg, mert a tisztek gyanakodva méregették. Úgy tűnt, mintha bűnös lett volna, pedig nem erről volt szó, pont ellenkezőleg. Semmi rejtegetnivalója nem volt, kivéve a vágyát, hogy elbújjon. Nagyon félt.  
Bár nem emlékezett rá, hogy rosszat tett volna, Piett tudta, hogy Vader Nagyúrhoz van köze a dolognak. Eddig nem hivatalosan kétszer találkozott a Sith-tel, mindkét alkalommal félt, de élve tért vissza. Tudta, hogy most nem lesz ekkora szerencséje. Mikor legutóbb beszélt Vaderrel, az Firmus nevét kérdezte, ez rossz jel volt. Nyilván azért kérdezte meg, hogy később megbüntesse. Viszont a fiatal kadétnak egyszerűen fogalma sem volt, mi lehet a bűne.  
A hajó végül leszállt a katonai bázison az Uralkodó Palotája mellett. Piett még sosem járt itt. Egy senki volt ugyan, azonban ha már meg kell halnia, legalább elgyönyörködik a látványban, és büszke lesz arra, hogy végül eljutott ide. Nem pont olyan körülmények között, ahogy szerette volna, de akkor is. Megígérte magának, hogy egy nap ezen a bázison fog sétálni, és most itt volt. Milyen kár, hogy meg fog halni.  
A rohamosztagosok, akiket azért küldtek, hogy kísérjék őt, felálltak és kiléptek az ajtón, majd a tisztek következtek, akik azt hitték, fontosabbak bárkinél, végül pedig Piett. Az utóbbi csoport tagjai gúnyos pillantást vetettek a fiatalemberre, majd felhúzott orral elsétáltak. Firmus lassabban ment, próbálta elodázni az elkerülhetetlent. A hangár hatalmas volt, mindenféle kis és nagy hajóval, és siklókkal tele. Néhányat még sosem látott azelőtt, és a standard birodalmi hajókon kívül egy jármű sem volt ugyanolyan. Mint egy repülő gépek múzeuma, állapította meg a kadét.  
\- Jöjjön! - csattant fel az egyik rohamosztagos.  
Piett összerezzent, majd elindult a klónok felé, majdnem lehajtott fejjel. De próbált nem úgy viselkedni, mint egy bűnös tette volna, hiszen ő nem volt az. Legalábbis nem emlékezett rá, hogy tett volna bármi rosszat, ezért próbált büszkén sétálni, amíg lehetett. Ha buknia kell, azt méltósággal teszi… már ha lehetséges.  
A kadét a rohamosztagosokkal együtt belépett a liftbe a hangár végében, és felmentek egy nagy konferenciaszobába. Ahogy várta, steril volt és makulátlan. Elmosolyodott. Mindig szerette a rendet és a tisztaságot, részben ezért is volt olyan vonzó számára a katonai szakma. Tetszett neki, hogy minden olyan szép rendezett volt.  
De nem álltak meg itt. A rohamosztagosok kivezették őt a teremből, át a folyosón. Bár Piett szeretett volna lassabban haladni, hogy mindent jól megnézhessen, a kísérői vitték őt tovább. Végül beléptek egy másik szobába, ahol a rohamosztagosok megálltak az ajtó előtt. Mögötte Vader Nagyúr volt.  
Félelem hulláma söpört végig a fiatalemberen, mert bár a Sith ült, így is nagyon impozáns és rémisztő látványt nyújtott. Piett csendben nézte, ahogy a főparancsnok épp befejez valamit egy másik rohamosztagossal. Firmus igyekezett nem odafigyelni, bár nem is nagyon hallotta őket, de nem akarta, hogy hallgatózással is megvádolják. Már megértette, hogy akármit mond, az nem számít. Ha a Sith Nagyúr eldöntötte, hogy bűnös, akkor bűnös.  
A klón szalutált, és a Sith valamiféle üvegcsét adott át neki. Piett zavartan vonta össze a szemöldökét. Bár nem rá tartozott, győzött a kíváncsisága, és azon járt az esze, hogy miféle dolga lehetett a rohamosztagosnak, amihez az a… valami kellett. Talán kihallgatáshoz volt kellék? Lehet, hogy elkaptak egy újabb politikai foglyot, aki Vader kitüntető figyelmét élvezhette.  
Mikor a klón lelépett, elsétálva a kadét és a kollégái mellett, Vader az újonnan érkezőkre fordította a figyelmét. Firmus tudta a maszkon keresztül is, hogy a Sith őt figyeli. Ijesztő volt.  
Vader felállt, mintha minden felé magasodott volna, az övébe fűzte az ujjait, és rájuk bámult.  
\- Piett kadét! - A mennydörgő hang betöltötte a szobát.  
Firmus legszívesebben menekült vagy elájult volna, de belépett a terembe.  
\- Igen, uram!  
Vader egy pillanatig tanulmányozta őt, aztán a rohamosztagosokra nézett.  
\- Hagyjanak magunkra - parancsolta.  
Az ajtó bezárult, Firmus pedig egyedül találta magát Darth Vaderrel, és nem tudta, miért. Rémület töltötte el, azonban igyekezett nem kimutatni. Még mindig vigyázzban állt, remélve, hogy gyorsan túlesik rajta, és nem kell majd sokáig szenvednie. Csakhogy hallotta a Vader Nagyúrról terjedő pletykákat, és tudta, hogy erre kicsi az esély.  
\- Üljön le - parancsolta a Sith, Firmusnek pedig harcolni kellett magával, hogy ne szaladjon, és ne botoljon meg. Helyette még egy pillanatig szalutált, aztán nyugodtan, legalábbis remélte, hogy úgy tűnik, odasétált az asztalhoz, és egyetlen széket kihagyva leült Vader Nagyúr mellé. A Sith lassan szintén helyet foglalt.  
Ahogy leült, Vader rábámult a fiatalemberre, a lélegzetvétele hangja törte meg egyedül a csendet. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire a Sötét Nagyúr végre megszólalt.  
\- Tudja, miért kérettem ide?  
Firmusnek el kellett rejtenie a remegő kezeit az asztal alá, ahogy karót nyelten ült a székében, igyekezett olyan egyenes háttal ülni, és olyan nyugodt arcot vágni, amennyire csak lehetett.  
\- Nem, uram - válaszolta őszintén. Mindenki tudta, hogy Vader tud olvasni mások gondolataiban, nem lett volna értelme hazudni, azzal csak még jobban feldühítette volna a sötét lényt.  
Szerencsétlenségére vagy valami provokálót mondott, vagy butaságot, mert a Sith még egy hosszú másodperc után megszólalt:  
\- Azért hívattam ma ide, mert… különleges segítségre van szükségem.  
Segítségre? Darth Vader, a Sith Nagyúr azért hívatta őt, egy egyszerű kadétot, mert segítségre volt szüksége? A fiatalember azonnal megkönnyebbült, mikor rájött, hogy nincs bajban. Nem ma fog meghalni, legalábbis ha nem szúrja el. Így hát, miután vett egy nagy levegőt, Piett ünnepélyesen bólintott.  
\- Megpróbálok a legjobb tudásom alapján segíteni, uram.  
\- Ne próbáljon - csattant fel a főparancsnok. – Tegye, vagy ne tegye. Nem érdekel senki, aki csupán próbálkozik.  
A fiatalember félve bólintott.  
\- Megteszek mindent, hogy segítsek önnek, uram! - javította ki magát katonai precízióval.  
\- Jó - nyújtotta el a szót a Sith, aztán hátradőlt a székében, összefonva a karjait a mellkasa előtt. Bár még mindig fenyegető jelenség volt, Piett észrevette, hogy a másik férfi szinte… hétköznapi embernek tűnt, ahogy ott ült. Bár a "hétköznapi" szó majdnem ugyanannyira nem illet erre a lényre, mint a "kedves". De akkor is, most, hogy a kadét tudta, hogy nem került bajba, kíváncsi lett, különös módon majdhogynem ellazult. Nem sok mindenki segíthetett Darth Vadernek, és kíváncsian várta, mivel lehet a főparancsnok szolgálatára.  
\- Asszisztensre van szükségem - folytatta Vader, mire Piett felocsúdott a gondolatai közül. - Valakire, aki elintéz bizonyos részleteket, míg én elutazom Amidala szenátorral a Naboora. - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, hogy a szavai leülepedjenek a kadétban. - Elfogadja a pozíciót? Mondja bátran.  
A "mondja bátran" jelen esetben annyit tett, hogy "csak merjen nemet mondani", de Firmus tudta, hogy vagy most beszél, vagy nem lesz több esélye. Úgyhogy félénken, bár az esze azt kiabálta, hagyja abba, a zsigerei azt mondták neki, válaszoljon és maradjon őszinte.  
\- Uram, nagy megtiszteltetés a számomra, hogy ilyen feladatot szán nekem - kezdte óvatosan, - de… arra lettem kiképezve, hogy a harcmezőn álljak helyt, és nagyon fiatal is vagyok. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy megfelelően tudnám szolgálni önt, azonban a legjobb képességeim szerint meg fogom próbálni.  
\- Ritkán ilyen őszinte valaki az ön pozíciójában - mondta kíváncsian Vader. - Általában mindenki kapva kapna a lehetőség után. Ön vagyok nagyon ostoba, vagy nagyon bölcs.  
Piett elpirult, azonban nem küzdött ellene.  
\- Én… Bocsásson meg, uram, de abban hiszek, hogy nem érdemes hazudni, főleg nem egy parancsnoki tisztnek. - Vader bólintott, ő pedig folytatta. - Ha anélkül fogadnám el a felkínált pozíciót, hogy alaposan végiggondolom, talán észre sem venném, hogy nem vagyok rá megfelelő. És akkor nem csak önnek személyesen okoznék gondot, hanem az alkalmatlanságom veszélyeztetné a küldetés sikerét is, ami az egész Birodalomra kihatással lehet. Ezzel nem tudnék együtt élni, uram.  
A Sith felállt, ismét formálisabb pózba helyezkedett, és a kadét tudta, hogy őt tanulmányozza.  
\- Az őszintesége nagyon rendkívüli - mondta Vader halkan, már amennyire a maszk engedte. - Mondja, kadét, alkalmatlannak tartja magát?  
\- Nem, uram - válaszolt Firmus azonnal. - Abban nem, amire kiképeztek. Egyszerűen csak… nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy helytállnék olyasmiben, amire nem kaptam kiképzést. - Vader hallgatott. - D-de ha utánam nézett az irrattárban, uram, és alkalmasnak talált, biztos vagyok benne, hogy tanulni és alkalmazkodni fogok, és mindent megteszek, hogy önt és a Birodalmat szolgáljam.  
Talán kissé túl undorítóan hazafias volt, Firmus azonban nem tudta visszafogni magát. Tényleg szerette a Birodalmat. Mielőtt az Uralkodó hatalomra került volna, a családja a szegénységgel küzdött; mintha az egész galaxis ebben a cipőben járt volna. Mindenhol ínség, háború és járványok. Mikor Palpatine Uralkodó trónra lépett Vader Nagyúrral az oldalán, a két Sith gyors és következetes módon cselekedett, mindezt a jó ügy érdekében, legalábbis Firmus így látta. Az emberek nem éheztek többé, véget vetettek a bűnözésnek, és mintha a hatalmas igazságtalanságok is eltűntek volna, de legalábbis lecsökkentek annyira, hogy rendesen élhessék az életüket. A kadét hitt a Birodalomban, szerette.  
De ahogy itt ült a galaxis második számú embere előtt, elgondolkodott, hogy jó ötlet-e ennyire kiteregetni a lapjait. Valamilyen szinten sebezhetővé tette vele magát; amit Vader tudott, felhasználhatta ellene, Piett tisztában volt vele. Bár hitt abban, hogy a Birodalom a legfelsőbb jó, azt is tudta, hogy néha a hatalmas alaknak erőszakot kellett alkalmaznia, eljátszani a rosszfiút, mert minden kormánynak kellett egy ilyen ember, aki meghozza a népszerűtlen, viszont szükséges döntéseket, és Vader Nagyúr volt ez a valaki.  
Azonban mégis… Piett remélte, hogy a főparancsnok nem fogja felhasználni ellene azokat, amiket mond.  
\- A hűsége a Birodalom iránt csodálatra méltó - állapította meg a Sith nagylelkűen. - De mégis érdekesnek találom, hogy azt mondja, hűséges a Birodalomhoz, és azt szolgálja az Uralkodó helyett.  
A fiatalemberből azonnal elszállt minden jó érzés, amiért megdicsérték a hazafiassága miatt. Firmus hűséges volt az Uralkodóhoz, de ahhoz elég okos volt, hogy megértse, az Uralkodó csak egy ember… hatalmas, viszont akkor is csak ember. És emberként hajlamos volt ugyanazokra a hibákra, mint bárki más. Piett ismerte a történetét, és tudta, hogy ekkora hatalomtól bárki romlottá válna. A Birodalom a legfőbb jóért létezett, azonban nem biztos, hogy a vezetői is, és most, hogy szemtől szembe került az örökösével, nehéz volt bevallania ezt az apró tényt, ezt a hitet, amit mindig megtartott magának.  
A fiatal kadét izzadva próbálta átgondolni, hogy kezelje a helyzetet.  
\- Hűséges vagyok az Uralkodóhoz - kezdte, de aztán elakadt a szava. Mi mást mondhatna? Bevallhatja, hogy bizonyos körülmények között szembeszállna a férfival, aki megteremtette a Birodalmat? Piett nem volt benne biztos. Mi van, ha Vader Nagyúr félreérti, árulónak nézi, mikor nem az? Megértené a Sith Nagyúr, mire gondol?  
Azonban ahogy az idő telt, és Firmus azon gondolkodott, mit mondhatna még, hirtelen eszébe jutott. Még mindig szilárdan hitt benne, hogy nem hazudhat a feletteseinek, bár most megfordult a fejében, hogy megteszi. Egyáltalán hogy sikerült elérnie, hogy felajánlják neki ezt a pozíciót? A fenébe, hogy nem vett észre semmit! Ha előre tudott volna gondolkodni, biztosan nem sétál bele ebbe a csapdába. Bár most Vader Nagyúrral állt szemben, Piett pedig valahogy tudta, hogy úgysem volna képes túljárni a Sith eszén.  
Mivel nem volt mit mondania, reménytelenül ült tovább a helyén, és csak bámult a Sith Nagyúr maszkkal fedett arcára, aki furcsa módon csendben maradt. Pár kínzó másodperc után aztán Vader ismét hátradőlt és bólintott.  
\- Hűséges, de megérti, hogy vannak helyzetek, amik lázadást követelnek - mondta ki Firmus gondolatait. Ennyire egyértelmű volt, vagy a Sith olvasott a fejében? Mindkét lehetőség megijesztette a fiatalembert. - Az őszintesége párját ritkító, kadét.  
Piett nem tudta, hogy ezt most dicséretnek vegye vagy sem, mindenesetre bólintott, és inkább csendben maradt. Azon töprengett, hogy most mi fog történni vele. Vajon ez egy gondosan kidolgozott terv volt, hogy kiszűrjék a lázadókat, vagy Vader így válogatta ki az embereit? Firmus hallott róla, hogy gyakran Vader Nagyúr maga választotta meg a tisztjeit, talán ez volt a beavatás egy különös módja?  
\- Utánanéztem az irattárban, kadét, és arra jutottam, hogy megfelelő a feladatra - folytatta Vader, minta a kis beszélgetésük a hazafiasságról és a hűségről meg sem történt volna. - Már tájékoztattam az áthelyezéséről a Bosszút, holnap reggel kezd hét órakor.  
\- Igen, uram!  
\- Ha jól végzi a dolgát, előléptetem korvettkapitánnyá. - Firmusnak leesett az álla. - A feladatai közé tartozik, hogy megszervezze Amidala szenátor védelmét az egyik rohamosztagossal együtt. Azért is felelős lesz, hogy figyelje, megvédje és kísérje őt a távollétemben. Ha valami nem jól sül el, és erősítésre lesz szükség, ön fogja megszervezni a védelmet és a támadásokat.  
\- Összegezve, segíteni fog koordinálni a szenátor védelmét. Senki másnak nem tartozik engedelmességgel, csak nekem, bár azt ajánlom önnek, hallgasson a rohamosztagos kapitányra. Mikor úton leszünk a Naboora, ön fogja átvizsgálni a hajót és az összes mentőkabint, és figyelni a többi tisztet. Nem kell engedelmeskednie a parancsaiknak, csak ha vészhelyzet van. Ön nekem tartozik hűséggel, ezt ne feledje. Elküldöm majd a részletes instrukciókat, és elvárom, hogy megjegyezze őket.  
\- Igen, uram!  
\- Számítok önre. Ne okozzon csalódást, kapitány.  
Piett ismét remegni kezdett.  
\- Igen, uram!  
\- Elmehet.  
\- Igen, uram. Köszönöm, uram!  
Azzal Firmus felállt, szalutált, és remegve, zavarodottan és csodálkozva kisétált a konferenciateremből. Ez tényleg megtörtént? Nem csak hogy Vader Nagyúr maga választotta ki erre a különleges feladatra, de közben elő is léptette? Tényleg? Ráadásul tizennyolc évesen eddig jutott, magas rangú tiszt lett a Birodalmi Flottánál! Még mindig alig tudta elhinni.  
Ahogy a sokk lassan elmúlt, a fiatalember bután elmosolyodott, miközben végigjárta a bázis folyosóit. Ő, mint korvettkapitány. Ki hitte volna? A családja olyan büszke lesz rá!  
\- Kapitány! Kapitány!  
Firmus meglepődött, mikor egy másik tiszt lépett elé, és csak akkor jött rá, hogy őt szólította.  
\- O-ó, elnézést, uram - kért bocsánatot rögtön; még nem szokott hozzá az új rangjához.  
A másik férfi elmosolyodott a dadogást hallva; jó öt évvel lehetett idősebb nála, a szemében megértés csillogott.  
\- Semmi gond, uram. - A mosolya szélesedett, ahogy Piett meglepetten bámult rá ezt hallva. - Pilor hadnagy vagyok, Vader Nagyúr személyi asszisztense itt a Coruscanton - magyarázta. - Megmutatom önnek a szállását a bázison, és méretet veszünk az új egyenruhájához.  
A fiatalember arca elárulhatta a meglepettségét, mert a hadnagy majdnem testvériesen mosolygott rá.  
\- Rendben… akkor menjünk - mondta Piett, remélve, hogy határozottnak tűnik, de tudta, hogy nem igazán jött össze.  
Ahogy követni kezdte a másik férfit, a történtek miatt érzett izgatottsága alábbhagyott, és átvette a helyét az aggódás. Beszélni akart a másik tiszttel, ugyanakkor viszont még mindig egy egyszerű kadétnak érezte magát, aki nem méltó arra, hogy megszólítson egy dicsőséges hadnagyot. Azonban ha eredményesen akarta szolgálni Vader Nagyurat, tudta, hogy ezt gyorsan le kell vetkőznie. Végül is még nála is magasabb rangú tiszteket kellett ellenőriznie a nabooi út során.  
\- Hadnagy - kezdte óvatosan. Mikor Pilor hátrafordult, Piett folytatta. - Nyilván tudja, hogy Vader Nagyúr előléptetett.  
\- Igen, uram - bólintott a hadnagy.  
Hihetetlennek tűnt Firmus számára, hogy így szólítja meg valaki.  
\- Akkor azt is tudja, hogy pár perce még csak egy kadét voltam.  
\- Igen, uram.  
Piett hirtelen undorítónak és mocskosnak érezte magát.  
\- Mindig arról álmodtam, hogy megdolgozom azért, hogy előléptessenek, és bebizonyítom magamnak, hogy rászolgáltam arra, hogy tiszt legyek… Most, hogy hirtelen korvettkapitány lettem, valahogy úgy érzem, hogy… ez csalás. Gondolja, hogy megérdemlem ezt a megtiszteltetést?  
Az idősebb férfi megtorpant, és elgondolkodva meredt a társára.  
\- Megengedi, hogy őszinte legyek, uram? - kérdezte kedvesen mosolyogva.  
Firmus bólintott, kissé feszengve a tiszteletteljes beszédmódot hallva.  
\- Ahogy én látom, kapitány - kezdte Pilor, szerencsére figyelmen kívül hagyva, hogy a másik milyen kellemetlenül érzi magát -, Vader Nagyúr nagyon jó emberismerő. Pontosan tisztában van vele, kivel van dolga az előtt is, hogy találkozott volna valakivel. Egy pillantásból tudja, kiben bízhat és kiben nem. Ha sikerült felkeltenie az érdeklődését és hatást gyakorolt rá annyira, hogy előléptesse önt, akkor nyilván meg is érdemli, és be kell bizonyítania, hogy érdemes rá azzal, hogy keményen dolgozik. Ugye?  
\- Hogyne! - bólintott a másik férfi gyorsan. Nagyon szeretett volna bizonyítani, megmutatni, hogy méltó Vader Nagyúr különleges figyelmére, bár eddig csak kétszer találkoztak. Hogy belegondolt, szégyent hozna rá, ha nem felelne meg az elvárásoknak.  
\- Akkor, ha megengedi, uram, csak dolgozzon - vont vállat a hadnagy. - Bizonyítsa be, hogy megérdemli a címet. Nem könnyű Vader Nagyúr beosztottjának lenni, nem fogok hazudni önnek, de ha megteszi, amit kell, és mindig száz százalékot nyújt, amit amúgy minden tisztnek kellene, akkor minden rendben lesz. Most jöjjön, kapitány, készüljünk fel az első nagy feladatára.  
Piett mosolyogva bólintott, és követte a másik férfit. Ideje volt nekiállni a munkának, Firmus Piett korvettkapitány pedig elszánt volt, hogy elvégzi a kötelességét, és bebizonyítja, hogy érdemes Vader Nagyúr figyelmére. 

~~~~~~

Sola összevont szemöldökkel üldögélt az otthonában. Bár a dolgok állása nekik kedvezett, még mindig rossz érzése volt a közelgő ünnep miatt. Megkönnyebbülés volt hallani, hogy Padmé hazajön, csak a Sith miatt aggódott, aki vele jön majd.  
A terveket meg kell változtatni, hogy elválasszák Padmét Vadertől, ez biztos volt. Eredetileg azt hitték, a húga a Theed Palotában fog megszállni a Sith-tel együtt, de most a kis ravasz szenátornak sikerült elérnie, hogy a családjával lehessen, azonban ez nem volt épp a legkellemesebb gondolat. Bár Sola örült neki, hogy a testvére nemsokára velük lesz újra, azt is jelentette, hogy potenciális veszélyforrást hoz magával. Sola semmiképpen sem akarta, hogy Darth Vader a gyerekei közelében legyen, vagy a többi családtagjáéban.  
Nem, a dolgok innentől kezdve bonyolulttá váltak. Még nem tudták, pontosan ki kíséri majd a húgát, abban viszont biztosak voltak, hogy a Sith Nagyúr nem tágít majd mellőle. Bár Sola szívesen segített a testvérének, nem akarta veszélynek kitenni a többi családtagját.  
Aztán ott voltak a Jedik is. Az elején biztosították a nőt, mikor még azt hitték, Padmé a palotában száll meg, hogy el tudják rejteni magukat… vagy legalábbis Yoda. Obi-Wan már korántsem nézett ki olyan határozottnak, mint a mestere. A zöld lény azt mondta, van rá mód, hogy blokkolja a jelenlétét az Erőben, így el tudnak rejtőzni Vader elől. Bár Sola nem akart borúlátó lenni, nem hitte ezt el. Darth Vader olyan volt, mint egy jól képzett vadászkopó, Obi-Wan nem volt ellenfél a számára. Akármit is forgatott a fejében Yoda mester, úgysem fog beválni…  
De hát ki tudott biztosan szembeszállni a Jedikkel? Sola egyáltalán nem értett az Erőhöz, és nagyon keveset tudott róla. Csak annyit, hogy nagyon kevesen tudnak bánni ezzel a hatalmas, titokzatos dologgal, a legerősebb pedig, akit látott, bizony Darth Vader volt. Ez nem volt valami biztató gondolat, és csak még jobban aggódott a húgáért, bár Bail azt állította, Padménak valamiféle hatalma van a Sith felett.  
De mégis miféle hatalma? Hónapok óta azt pletykálták, hogy Sola testvére összejött Vaderrel. Először még arról beszéltek, hogy Padmé lázadókkal szimpatizál, vagy még rosszabb, ami igaz is volt. Aztán viszont másról kezdtek sutyorogni, hogy a lázadók bántani akarják, és az Uralkodó kirendelte mellé a Jobbkezét, hogy megvédje a szeretett nabooi szenátort. A dolgok azonban nem álltak meg itt, ó nem. Következtek a pletykák és a képek Padméról és a Sith Nagyúrról együtt, mint valami bizarr szerelmespár.  
Bail elmondta, hogy Padmé aznap este részeg volt, de Sola ismét megnézte a képeket a padján, és nagyon rosszat sejtett. A nő teljesen sebezhetőnek látszott a képeken. Miközben nevetett és mosolygott, Vader közel volt hozzá. Sola hallott már olyat, hogy a fekete lény képes gondolatot olvasni… ki tudja, tényleg igaz volt-e, de a képek alapján arra gondolt, hogy a lény megpróbálhatta ezt, és Padmé védtelen volt vele szemben. Talán Vader már tudott is mindenről, amit a fiatalabb Naberrie lány tett…  
Legutóbbi találkozásukkor Obi-Wan megosztott Solával egy érdekes felvetést. Mikor Bail bevallotta, hogy az információit Padmétól szerezte, a Lovagnak nem tetszett a dolog, és arra gondolt, talán a Sith azért támadta meg, mert tudott róla, hogy Padmé megszerzi majd azokat az információkat. Volt benne valami, és illett a Vaderről hallottakra. Bail viszont azt mondta, hogy a legteljesebb mértékben megbízik Padméban, talán mert a nő is biztos volt magában. De csak ez és hogy Bail hitt neki, nem jelentette azt, hogy a nőnek igaza volt, vagy mindenképpen biztonságos volt vele kezdeni. Sola nem kételkedett benne, hogy Darth Vader nem csak azért került a mostani pozíciójába, mert ijesztően nézett ki.  
\- Uhh! - Az idősebb Naberrie lány feje koppant az asztalon. - Padmé, miért keveredsz bele mindig valamibe? - motyogta.  
A "Naberrie" név valahogy a "makacs" szinonimájává vált, és bár Sola úgy hitte, hogy elég makacsságot örökölt, mintha Padméban tízszer annyi lett volna. A helyzet pedig csak rosszabbodott, mikor a fiatalabb testvér újabb átkozott morális keresztes harcba indult. Sola erkölcsösnek tartotta magát, de Padmé… na, ő ötvenszer rosszabb volt, sosem állt le, amíg személyesen nem ellenőrizte, hogy minden mások javát szolgálja. Csodálatra méltó dolog volt, viszont az idősebb nővér most azt kívánta, a húga bárcsak szünetet tartana, és néha magára is gondolna.  
Ha Padménak lett volna egy férfi az életében, ez nem történt volna meg… legalábbis nem ekkora mértékben. Miután nem volt már királynő, egy férfira lett volna szüksége, és akkor Padmé biztosan letelepedik vele, mielőtt még ez az egész galaktikus katyvasz elkezdődik, családot alapít, és nem kockáztatja az életét. Igen, Sola el tudta képzelni, hogy a testvére hírhedt önfeláldozó magatartása halványul, ha a férjére és a gyerekére gondol.  
Sola felsóhajtott. Tudta, hogy nincs értelme azon gondolkodni, mi lett volna, ha. A tények egyszerűek voltak: Padmé nem volt házas, nem sok minden tartotta őt vissza, ami azt jelentette, hogy boldogan veszélybe sodorta magát, mert úgy hitte, ez kötelessége, sosem gondolt a szüleire vagy a nővérére. Nyilvánvalóan magas rangú lázadó is volt, és most, hála a húga időszerűtlen makacsságának, Solának kellett rendbe hozni a dolgokat. Padmé biztosan nem örült volna, ha megtudja, hogy ő is belekeveredett, azonban Sola úgy érezte, kötelessége nem csak testvérként, hanem a galaxis polgáraként is. Sosem ült volna ölbe tett kézzel, mikor ekkora lehetőség hullott az ölébe.  
Tehát a nő felállt, és úgy döntött, ideje saját terveket kovácsolni, hogy segítsen a húgának. Mert így vagy úgy, de Padmé nem fog egy gonosz Sith Nagyúr fogságában maradni, erről Sola maga fog gondoskodni.


End file.
